Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by Reachabledreamz
Summary: Nick saved AJ when everything was going wrong. He helped her get on her feet and somewhere along the way they fell in love with each other. Of course trouble comes, but they can make it through anything ... right? An AJ/Dolph fic
1. Start All Over

There AJ was. Sitting next to a pole in the subway how she had been doing for the last couple of months. Life had been rough and all she wanted was to die. What she really wanted was a chance. A chance to live her dream and a chance to be who she knew she could be … but she had no money. She had no place to live, no place to call her home.

All she wanted to be was a wrestler. She wanted to get her foot in the door and make a name for herself.

The thing was she saw her favorite wrestlers all the time. They would always come to New York and they would always ride in the subway to act like they were actual citizens of America and to prove they didn't think they were better than. She had met everyone from Triple H, to Shawn Michaels, and even John Cena.

John Cena had to be the worst person to meet. He had such a giving and loving, 'hustle, loyalty, and respect' attitude on TV but was so different outside of the arena. He made her feel less than and like he was better than her and that she was worthless. When she met him all the wanted was an autograph and he replied saying 'what do you need it for? To sell for your dinner tonight?'

That statement broke her. It made her want to go die in a whole. Even someone who stood for people like her didn't want anything to do with her.

One day when she was doing her regular routine, a man bumped into her and she fell down a flight of stairs. Obviously AJ was in a lot of pain but nobody stopped to help her, except one man. He helped her up and helped her dust herself off. She turned around to say thank you and there stood Dolph Ziggler. A wrestler she had admired since he debuted. No one saw what she saw in him. Everyone saw this cocky, arrogant, womanizing, jerk … but somehow she saw that underneath that arrogance was something different. Obviously because she didn't know him, she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was … but it was something.

"Thank you so much." She said in awe that she was talking to someone she always had wanted to meet.

"You're welcome. I saw no one was in a rush to come over here and help you, so I felt it was the right thing to do." He smiled at her and she almost melted.

"Yeah, no one really cares." She ducked her head down and pushed some hair behind her ear. "What is someone like you doing in the subway?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked back up at him and saw that his eyes looked even bluer in person. "I mean you're Dolph Ziggler. What is someone as famous as you doing in the subway?"

"So you know who I am? I was hoping you didn't."

"Why?"

"I wanted to finally have a conversation with someone who wasn't a wrestling fan and actually wanted to have a conversation with me, and not Dolph." He put his hands in his pocket and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"I'm not like that." She said shaking her head. "Yes, I'm a huge wrestling fan, but I'm not a super-fan that only likes you because you're famous."

He looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "You're pretty."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"You act as though no one says that you. If they don't, then they've missed out on talking to a very pretty girl."

"Stop." She nervously tucked more hair behind her ear, but this time she kept looking at him.

"What's your name?"

"AJ." She said smiling. "So what brings you to New York?"

"We have a couple of shows here this week. Why don't you know that Ms. Wrestling Fan?" he asked with a sing-song voice that made her heart skip a beat.

"I haven't watched a show in a couple months." She saw where this was going and she didn't want it to go there.

"Why? Did we get to PG for you?"

"No, I uh, I just can't."

"Well maybe you should come to the show. Tickets are only 15 bucks. I mean, they're not the best seats, but wrestling fans don't care about that a lot."

AJ blinked away some tears. She couldn't even afford 15 dollar wrestling tickets. "No thank you. I have things I have to do."

"Are you okay?" He asked with so much concern in his voice that it made her think twice. No one had cared for her in so long that this felt like something new.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I have to go. I'll see you around if you catch the subway again or something. It was nice talking to you." AJ rushed away, down the stairs, leaving him confused.

AJ rushed to her signature spot under the pole she never usually left unless she got enough money to buy herself some real food. She sat there and cried. How did she get so far gone? "AJ?" A familiar voice said to her. She looked up and saw the person she was just talking to a few minutes ago. This wasn't how she wanted him to see her. She didn't want anybody to see her like this. "Why are you sitting here around all this garbage?"

"This _garbage _is my home okay?" she stood up and got in his face, realizing that he was about a foot taller than her. "I know all of you 'famous' people think you're batter than and that you're all high and mighty, but people like me have real problems, okay? So why don't you just go away and ride the subway for the first time in your life and leave me alone with my garbage."

"I didn't mean any harm." He spoke with honest eyes and AJ soon calmed down. She shouldn't have gone off on him like that.

"I'm sorry Dolph—"

"Nick … call my Nick."

She gave him a half smile. "I'm sorry Nick. It's just I'm used to people trashing me and … you didn't deserve that."

"It's okay." Nick put his bag down and walked away from her, to a bench by a wall close to where they were standing. He patted the spot next to him and she came over with a smile. "So tell me about yourself AJ."

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why someone as smart and as beautiful as you is sleeping in a subway."

"Trust me, it's not the cliché story you think you're going to hear." She looked over at him and saw he was studying her facial expressions really hard. He truly wanted to know more. "My family didn't have much growing up." she paused to see if he was listening. He gave her a slight nudge on the shoulders, indicating he wanted her to continue. "My parents had to work multiple jobs, and we moved a lot, and sometimes stayed in our car. Life was rough for us. We lived in motels and with our grandparents and … I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you."

"No, keep going."

AJ looked over at him again to see his face softened now and interest on his face. The next few hours they talked and had a heart-to-heart with each other. Nick was a really down to Earth guy and totally different from what he was supposed to be projected as on TV. He had his own family problems and that made AJ feel less alone in this crazy place we call society.

"It's getting dark, you should probably be going." She said reluctantly because she honestly didn't want him to go.

"Yeah, we should get going." Nick picked up his bag.

"_We? _What do you mean?"

"I just sat here with you for hours, talking to you, you don't think I'm going to let you stay here tonight, do you?"

"Nick you don't have to—"

"Yes I do. You deserve way more than a loud subway to wake up to in the morning." He grabbed her hand a headed back up the stairs. "You didn't need of that, did you?" he asked referring to the small collection of things she had near her pole.

She shook her head and let him continue to bring her up the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"To my hotel." He answered calling a taxi.

"Your hotel?" she asked sort of alarmed.

"Don't worry, I have two beds. I wasn't going to try anything funny."

The taxi came and they hopped in. Nick gave the taxi driver the address and it was silent all the way there. Nick wanted to know exactly what attracted him to her. Something about her made him want to know more. He didn't want her for a one-night-stand, or a friendship, or to actually be in a relationship with her … he was sort of confused with his emotions. "Bye AJ." The taxi driver said as they got out of the car.

"Bye Sam." She said smiling at him.

They walked into the hotel and immediately were mobbed by fans. Nick told AJ to go sit in the lounge chairs and wait on him, so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. That's where trouble started.

"Ma'am, you must be a guest to stay here." A man came up to her saying.

"I uh—"

"I'm sure you couldn't afford this hotel even if you worked here miss. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The man was being so rude. AJ didn't know whether to get upset and defend herself, which would result in Nick getting in trouble because he invited her here.

"Sir, I'm a guest of one of your guests." AJ said trying to keep her cool.

"Which guest?"

"I don't know what he's under, but he's a wrestler." AJ looked over to the crowd, still surrounding Nick and sighed.

"Which wrestler? There are multiple staying here this week." This man wasn't giving up on trying to kick her out of here.

"Dolph Ziggler." She said quietly.

The man snickered. "Dolph Ziggler? Who are you trying to fool!? Ma'am if you don't leave I'm going to have to call security."

"You don't understand! I'm—"

"Sir, did you not hear her to first time when she said she was a guest here?" Nick said coming up to them.

"Mr. Ziggler, she's with you?" the man asked shocked.

"More like I'm with her. You don't know who this is?" Nick asked in a shocked tone.

"No."

"This is April Jeanette Mendez. She's the lead actress in Steven Spielberg's newest movie."

AJ giggled a little at him lying for her.

"I didn't know he had a new movie coming out."

"No one knows about it yet, duh! Now look, she's trying to stay on the down low while she's here. Would you mind not mentioning that she's here? We don't want to cause a scene." Nick was really good at sounding convincing.

"Of course. I won't tell a soul." The man smiled and put his finger up to his lips, indicating he was keeping their secret. He walked away and once he was out of earshot Nick and AJ couldn't help but bust out in laughter.

"Thanks for the rescue." She said as they walked to the elevator.

"You're welcome. That guy was being a jerk though, and no one treats you like that except me." He chuckled and looked over at her as they entered the elevator. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Does it look like I have a boyfriend?" she asked raising her eyebrows and pointing to her attire. She had on an oversized sweatshirt and some regular blue jeans.

"I was just asking."

"Well if you consider that pole I slept by my boyfriend, than yes, we've been together for a while now." She kidded with him. "This is a really nice hotel room." she said walking in and immediately running over to the lounge chair across the room.

"Yeah, the company gives us better hotel rooms the higher up on the roster you get."

"What is it like being a superstar?" she asked tilting her head a little.

"It's tough. You barely get to be home and you almost never get to see family and unless you're dating someone inside the company or you're married, it's tough to hold on to relationships. But it's all worth it sometimes when you go out there and you see all those fans cheering or booing you. It sort of makes my day when I see those Dolph Ziggler signs in the crowd. Knowing that they came to see you, or came to support the company period is sort of … I don't know how to explain it."

Nick was unpacking his suitcase as he was telling her this and he threw her a really big shirt. "What is this for?"

"I'm not going to let you sleep in that."

"No, it's fine." She said throwing it back to him.

"You're taking the shirt." He said getting super close to her and putting the shirt to her chest.

"Okay." She said giving in to him. Those eyes of his had a way of making her melt inside. She ran into the bathroom and came back out in the huge shirt. It came down to her knees so she didn't feel uncomfortable walking around in only the huge shirt.

"So what do you want to be?" he asked slipping off his shirt.

"Huh?" she asked sort of staring at his awesome looking body. Okay, scratch that, she was full on ogling his perfect body.

He turned around and grinned. "Has my awesome body put a spell on you?"

"Huh? Oh no." she said trying to take her eyes off of it, but it was kind of hard. "I uh …" she paused for a few seconds. "You're really in shape."

"Thank you." he said putting on another shirt and laying on top of his bed, which broke her from staring at him.

"What were you saying?"

"I asked you what you wanted to be." He said as she came over and lay on her bed facing him.

"Oh … I'm not sure. I always wanted to be a diva, but when I grew up I realized I wanted to be some type of authority figure in the company."

That put a smile on his face. "I think I can arrange that."

"What? No Nick. I don't want you setting me up for jobs and stuff. I want to do it on my own." She said in serious tone.

"I wasn't going to do that. I was just thinking about something." He grabbed a pillow and placed it under his chest, getting comfortable.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I don't know, let me think about it some more and I'll tell you." he smiled at her and she got under the covers.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"Never mind, it'll be awkward."

"What is it?"

"Will you … will you tuck me in?" she asked nervously.

"Like tuck you into bed?"

She nodded her head, and smiled as she saw him getting up to come over to her. "Thank you." she said as he started tucking her in and making her comfortable in the bed.

"No problem." He said bending down and kissing her forehead and going back over to his bed, turning off the last light in the hotel room.

It was silent. It was dark. "Nick?" she sort of whispered just in case he was drifting off to sleep.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I would have survived another day down there."

"Well you're never going back so it's okay." He said in a reassuring voice.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not letting you go back there."

"Today was … today was different. Today you made me realize that I'm not alone, and I'm not … you made feel like people _do_ care." She said as she heard him rustle around in the bed a little.

"I care AJ."

"Thank you." she said letting a quiet tear slip down her face. She loved this feeling.


	2. Will You?

_December 17, 2012:_

"Rise and shine!" Nick yelled, throwing a pillow at her.

"Nick stop!" she said growled and pulled the covers back over herself.

"Nope." He went over to her bed and yanked the covers off of her. He picked her up, putting her over his shoulders and took her into the bathroom, and sat her down. "Take a shower and wrap yourself in a towel and come back out, I have a surprise for you." he smiled which made her immediately get suspicious.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Trust me, you'll love it." He smiled and left the bathroom to give her privacy to do what she needed to do.

About 20 minutes later she came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, just like he had told her to. It took her a while because it had been a while since she took a really hot shower and got to wash and blow dry her hair how she loved doing. She felt her confidence slowly building and she didn't feel uncomfortable walking out into the room they were sharing in just a towel.

"So what's the surprise Nick?" she said startling him.

"Oh uh—" it was Nick's turn to stare at her. He tilted his head and gave her multiple once-overs. He loved her long hair and how it looked when it was wet and how it stuck to her skin. She was so tiny and he hadn't realized how tiny she was until now. The towel only came down to her mid thigh so he got to see she had well toned legs and he even saw she had some indentions in her arms, which told him she had some muscles. "Come here." He finally said after breaking his daze.

AJ hid a blush and went over to him. She felt him cover her eyes and she got anxious. "What is it?"

He moved them a little and took his hands off her eyes and she gasped. "You're my assistant."

"Nick—"

"Let me explain the job first. You'll get paid 20 dollars an hour, you get to follow me around all the time, you get to plan my days and make sure I stay on schedule, and you get to get me coffee even though I hate it." he said grinning.

"What are the clothes for?" she said pointing to the many business suits he had laid out across the lounge chair.

"It's an array of business suits you can wear and some different converse that go with them, because remember yesterday you told me you liked them?" he still couldn't stop grinning but AJ still hadn't processed this yet.

"Nick I told you I didn't want you getting me a job."

"I didn't _get _you a job … I _gave _you one. See there's a difference."

"I can't accept this Nick." She said shaking her head. "This is … too much. I bet this cost you a fortune and I'm not worth all of that."

"Yes you are! You're worth more than this simple stuff. I have a lot of money, getting you this stuff was nothing."

AJ looked at him and thought for a second. "Nick you met me yesterday and you're already spending money on me and giving me a job … I can't take this from you."

"Why?" his grin had finally fallen.

"I don't want you to think I'm like everyone else and I'm taking advantage of you and I'm using you, because I'm not like that at all."

"I can read people easily AJ. I know you're not like that at all. Please accept this job. Please?" he was basically begging her. "I honestly need someone like you to keep me in line and keep me on schedule. Plus, you're really good at keeping up a good conversation and I actually _like _talking to you, and let me tell you, I don't like talking to a lot of people." He said truthfully.

"Are you sure?" she said looking over at the suits, the converse, the watches, and the everyday clothes he had gotten her.

"Positive."

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he said with glee as he picked her up and spun her around. "Okay, so I'm going to go get in the shower. You choose the outfit you want to wear on your first day of the job, and I'll be out soon, and we'll leave. Is that okay?"

She nodded her head with a smile and watched him disappear into the bathroom. AJ turned around and admired the clothes and everything else he had gotten her. She ran her hands over the suits and was startled when Nick came back in the room.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But I was just going to tell you not to take too long picking an outfit because I'm _pretty sure _you'll look hot in either one, but whatevs." He said winking at her and disappearing again into the bathroom, leaving her to blush and feel giddy by herself.

AJ stood in front of the full length mirror and looked at herself. She had never been in clothes like this before and she did have to admit she looked pretty amazing in the business suit she was wearing. The converse he had bought matched perfectly and she was just standing there admiring herself in his locker room.

"Really? You're still looking at yourself? How many times do I have to tell you that you look beautiful?" he said standing behind herself in the mirror.

She smiled at him and turned around and looked up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come on, if you're going to be my lovely assistant than you have to meet my friends and get to know everybody." He said pulling her towards the door, but she held back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to meet other superstars?" she asked shocked.

"Well duh, you're going to be around them all the time. What part of 'you're going to be following me around all the time' did you not get?" he said jokingly. "But seriously, you're going to be hanging around me a lot, so you need to know these people personally and not just them as their in-ring personas."

"Okay." She said accepting his speech and walking with him down the hall.

"Oh, did you get your clip board and paper?" he asked stopping them in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm supposed to have a clip board and paper?"

"Duh, how else are you going to write stuff down? Go back to the locker room and get it and meet me in the dining area where catering is."

"Where's that at?"

"You just continue down this hall until you can't go anymore and then turn to your left and there it is."

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit." She said turning around and jogging back to the locker room. She walked back in and looked around and didn't see a clip board and paper. AJ walked over to his things and saw a white iPhone on top of his bag with a note attached to it with her name on it.

AJ picked up the note and read it.

'Did you really think I was going to make you carry around a clip board and paper? The phone works and has everything you need to keep up with such a stud like me ;)'

She smiled and looked back down at the phone. This was all too much for her at once. He was spending so much on a woman he had only met yesterday. What was wrong with him? He found her in a subway and now he's buying her phones and converse.

AJ walked back to the catering area slowly as she was so into her new phone. She had already downloaded a lot of apps and games and calendars and schedule things she thought she might need to keep up with the 'stud' she would be assisting.

"Oh I'm sorry!" AJ said bumping into someone.

"It's fine." A voice said. She knew that voice.

"You're … you're CM Punk." She said in a fan-girl type of voice.

"Actually my name is Phillip, but you can call me Phil pretty lady." He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a fan, but you're seriously my idol! I love you so much!" she squealed at him.

"Don't let Amy hear you say that. She might hurt you." he kidded with her, but she looked confused. "Amy … as in Lita … as in my girlfriend." He said explaining to her like she was three.

"Oh! I knew that!" she said trying to brush off the fact that she really didn't know.

Phil laughed at her. "You're cute. So what are you doing here?" For some reason that bothered AJ. It reminded her of the hotel man that said she didn't belong there. Phil saw that and tried to back track. "Don't take that the wrong way, I meant who are you … like who are you working for?"

"Oh, I'm Dolph Ziggler's assistant."

"You do realize you don't have to call him Dolph when you're backstage, right?"

"Sorry … this is my first day and I'm sort of overwhelmed and … I have to go find him in catering. I'll probably see you around."

"Okay." He said smiling at her and walking around her, and walking down the hallway.

AJ held her heart for a second. She had just met her idol right before she had stopped watching the show a couple months ago. This job was definitely going to be awesome.

"Hey, I was just about to come look for you." Nick said as she came over to the table he was at with other superstars.

"Hey." She said nervously and trying her hardest to keep her focus on him and not paying attention to the other eyes on her.

"Sit down; we were just about to talk about the show tonight." Nick patted the seat next to him and she sat down almost immediately. She needed to be close to someone familiar.

"So what's happening on the show tonight?" she asked trying to smile at the faces still looking at her.

"First, I want to introduce you to all my actual friends. This is Cody aka Cody Rhodes, this is Shephen aka Sheamus, this is Kofi aka Kofi Kingston, and Mike aka The Miz." He said pointing them all out and they waved and said hi. "Guys, this is AJ, she's my new assistant." The guys laughed which made her look away in shame. Nick put his hand on hers under the table and she looked back at him.

Nick gave her that 'it's okay' face and she calmed down. His opinion was the only one that really mattered to her and he obviously didn't care that they were laughing.

"Dude, seriously, just say you hooked up with her last night and you gave her a job." Mike said laughing with the rest of the guys.

"I didn't _hook up _with her last night, okay?" he said looking back at her with a 'don't believe them' face.

"Okay, whatever you say." Mike said getting up and leaving.

"Yeah man, you don't have to lie to us, we're your buddies." Kofi said getting up too with Stephen and they were now left alone.

"Don't listen to them okay? They can be jerks sometimes." He took his hand off hers, and she quickly reattached their hands and gave him a soft smile. He just smiled back at her and chuckled a little. "I know, I'm pretty hard to resist."

She full on laughed and let go of his hand, pushing his shoulders, which caused him to laugh too. "Where do I need to be during your part of the show?" she said getting back into serious assistant mode.

"You can hang around the locker room or hang with the divas."

"I don't think that's appropriate." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, well you just wait in my locker room. All I have to do today is go out there when Vickie and the crazy girl go out there, and make out with her, and then I have a match later." He said that with such ease that AJ assumed that was something usual that he did. "I'm not looking forward to that."

"Why? Crazy girl isn't a good kisser?" she teased.

"I've never kissed her before, so it's going to be super awkward."

"Oh, so I don't have competition?" she asked laughing.

"I've never kissed you before, but you look like a _really _good kisser."

"How do you know that and our lips have never made contact with each other?"

"I don't know. I have kissing vibes and you give off a really good one."

"Really?" she gave a smirk, "thanks."

"Come on, lovely assistant." He said pulling her with him back to his locker room.

AJ watched backstage in his locker room as he went out there and made out with the company's crazy chick. She had been surfing the internet, looking up all the things she had missed and there were a lot of things.

"You don't mind if I change in front of you, right?" he asked busting through the door in a hurry.

"Sure, I'll turn around, but what's the rush?"

"I have to film a segment in like 5 minutes, and I'm not dressed." He said rushing and taking off his clothes, which made her turn around.

"Well you'll be fine." Her phone went off in her pocket and she got it out to see she had an alert about Nick having a meeting later.

"I see someone's already getting used to their phone." He said coming behind her and looking over her shoulders.

"Well I—" she stopped as she turned around and he was so close. She could feel him breathing and to say the least, she really wanted to kiss him, but she wanted to keep it professional … for now. "I um, it was telling me you have a meeting with Vince right after the show."

"Thanks, I totally forgot about that." He smiled down at her and they both got butterflies. "I have to go; I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay."

He started walking towards the door but stopped and came right back to their close position. "You said you don't have a boyfriend, right?"

She nodded her head and smiled up at him. "I'm as free as a bird."

"You want to go to dinner with me later?"

"Are you asking me, your assistant, on a date? Isn't that mixing business with pleasure?" she asked started to blush again. This man made her blush without doing anything.

"It definitely is, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

"So if we ever … I don't know … starting dating … would this be considered our first date?"

"Yup."


	3. Babe

Nick groaned as he came back into his locker room. AJ was confused … wasn't the crazy girl trying to help him?

"What's wrong?" she asked coming over to him after he flopped down on the couch.

"That meeting with Vince was about me being put into a trio with the crazy girl and that guy that came out there." Nick breathed out and looked over at her.

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" she sounded confused and that made him give a slight smile.

"It's freaking horrible! This is Vince basically saying that he thinks that I can't hold my own spot as a top guy in the company. I have to have the crazy chick and a body guard to make my way up there and _stay _up there I guess. This is all some bull—"

AJ didn't want him getting all worked up. "Hey …" she said in a calming voice. "It'll be okay. I'm sure once you cash in and everyone sees you're the best champion there is, Vince will let you go on your own."

"You think I'll be the best champion?"

"I _know _you'll be the best champion." She smiled and stood up, holding out her hand. "Come on."

"You thought I forgot about our date?" She nodded her head. "Now how could I forget about taking a beautiful girl out on a date in the big city?"

"Shut up and come on." AJ said joking with him.

"Wow, you're feisty … I like it." he said as they walked out of the room with all their things.

"Nick you have really expensive taste." She said looking around at a really fancy restaurant that they were in.

"Eh, I downgraded tonight. I didn't want you to think I was going to propose to you or anything." He couldn't help but smirk as he looked at his menu and looked up to see her face. It was priceless.

"Well I'm glad you didn't want to do that on the first date."

"So we're dating now?"

"Huh?"

"Well you said this would be our first date if we started dating, so I'm just saying …"

She giggled and shook her head and read her menu and finally made a decision just as the waitress came over, ogling Nick in the process. "Hi, I'm Angie and I'll be your waitress tonight, can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Hmm, I'll take a Cadillac Margarita with no salt." Nick told her.

"I'll just have water and a Sprite."

"Do you both know what you want to order yet, or do you need more time?" Angie said not taking her eyes off of Nick.

"Do you know what you want to eat, babe?" he asked looking over at her.

Did he just call her babe? "Uh, yeah, I want the lobster with mash potatoes and veggies on the side."

"Same for me." Nick said and the waitress finally left. "I'm sorry if me calling you that made you uncomfortable but—"

"Don't take it back." She said giving him a soft smile.

"Wait a second … did I just hear you say, you, April Jeanette Mendez, wanted to be my babe?" he raised his eyebrows playfully at her.

"I didn't say that, did I?"

"You implied it." he said in a sing-song voice. He knew exactly how to make a serious situation or conversation comfortable and not awkward.

"Did I? Or do you just want me to be your babe?" she countered.

"I think we should meet in the middle and say you love me already and you want me to have your babies." Nick said which made her cover her face from laughing so much.

"You haven't even kissed me yet and you're talking about babies?"

"I'm just saying … the looks you give me, any other time, the deal is sealed and they want me to impregnate them." Once again AJ was laughing until a couple tears fell out of her eyes.

"So is the deal sealed?"

"I mean, that's up to you. We're only on our first date, and my friends already think we've slept together, so hey … I'm cool with it." Nick smiled at her. He was happy that she was comfortable enough with him to where they could joke and this wouldn't be awkward. He liked that she understood all of his jokes and she laughed at them even when some weren't even funny. Okay … he wouldn't mind her being his babe.

"I'll think about it while I'm eating my lobster and veggies."

"You do that. But I need to know so I can ask Vince for some time off for when our beautiful children are born."

"You think our babies would be beautiful?" she asked seriously.

"Look at me … then look at you. Put that together and we're destined for the world's most gorgeous baby." She blushed at him. "You know, I think our baby would be too gorgeous." Nick narrowed his eyes in deep thought.

"What makes you think that?"

"As I was think about a little Nick or a little AJ running around, I pictured him or her at daycare and all the kids beating him or her up, because he or she was just too beautiful."

"Never … never again will I talk to you about children." She said through laughter.

"What? I'm just simply stating that our child would get beat up a lot because they'd be too gorgeous for the other kids to handle." Nick shrugged his shoulders playfully and nodded at the waitress as she brought over their food and left.

"Should I be worried?" she asked looking at their food and back at him.

"About what … _babe_?" he asked with a wink.

"That waitress keeps eyeing you, and I feel a slight bit threatened." AJ turned up her lips.

"No reason to be all jealous, I'm yours tonight."

"So tomorrow if you see her walking down the street, you just might flirt with her?"

"It depends on how well the rest of our night goes."

AJ just looked at him and started eating her food. She couldn't believe that she actually had developed feelings for a man she had met yesterday in a subway. He was her superman. He had saved her from a life she had wanted to leave so mad but couldn't muster up the confidence or the energy to do. The slightest acts of kindness she knew were real and all the things he did for her came from a good place and she couldn't thank him enough for that. Today was great.

"So since we share a hotel room how exactly is this going to work?" AJ asked as she leaned her back up against the hotel room door.

"How's what going to work?" he asked getting as close to her as they were in the locker room.

"You know how on movies the guy walks the girl to her door and leaves. But you're not leaving so how exactly are we going to do this?" she said reaching up to touch his hair. She had been dying to touch it since she met him and she finally felt comfortable enough to do it.

"We can be just a little different." He said leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I like being different." She said pulling him down for a stronger kiss that made them look like idiots, standing in the hall … making out.

"Can we continue this inside? It's freezing in this hallway."

AJ nodded and held onto him as he opened the door and she walked backwards into the room, still not letting him go. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I'm going to break a lot of my rules tonight."

"What are your rules?"

"Never let a guy stay over after the first date is rule number one."

"How many rules are there exactly?"

"Three."

"And what are two and three."

"Give me a second." She said walking over to the clothes he had bought her that was still on the lounge chair. She picked up some pajamas and ran into the bathroom and changed. When she came out he was in his pajamas too and she smiled.

"So rule two is you won't get in your pajamas in front of a guy?" he joked with her.

"No." she said coming up to him and he immediately put his hands on her tiny hips and that made her blush a little. Sooner or later she was going to stop blushing because he did things that made her feel special. "Rule two is no cuddling until date three." She took his hand and brought him over to her bed and pushed him down.

"You get feistier and feistier every time we're together and every single time without fail … it's the hottest thing ever." He said bringing her down with him and pulling her close. They lay silent for a bit as she laid her head on his chest. This felt different. This wasn't just an average date with an average person … suddenly Nick was thinking this could turn into a serious relationship. "What made you break your rules for me?"

"You're different." She responded and gave him a light kiss.

"How so?"

"You care. You respect me. You make me feel special. I've only known you for like two days and I already see myself …" she stopped herself. Maybe he didn't need to know everything she was feeling, just in case he didn't care as much as she thought.

"See yourself what?"

"I see myself … with you." she looked up at him and he was giving that same look he had given her in the subway yesterday. "I see myself loving you and wanting to talk to you as my boyfriend and not my boss, you know? You just make me feel like a different person."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." He said moving a little and pulling her on top of him. He breathed out and looked her deep into her big, chocolate eyes. "I feel like I've fallen for you way too fast."

"Awe, you've fallen for little 'ol me." She said playfully batting her eyes. "I know we're not at 'I love you' yet, but I'd really like to be—"

"Will you be my girlfriend AJ?" he asked interrupting her sentence.

"Me?" she said kind of shocked. She was going to say that she wanted to be with him, but she didn't think he'd want to go there and that all of this was friendly behavior for him. Maybe he thought this was all a joke.

"Nah, that lamp over there." He said sarcastically.

AJ giggled at him and calmed herself down getting serious again. "Okay I'm ready." She said which confused him. "Ask me again."

He rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. "AJ, will you be my girlfriend, my babe, and my assistant all at the same time?"

"I would love to." She said bending down and kissing him softly.

"Okay rule number one, now that you're officially my girlfriend, I don't do these soft kisses you've been giving me. I don't like those." He said being dead serious which made AJ laugh at him. "I'm serious. If you haven't heard, I'm pretty athletic, so simple kisses don't do my kissing skills any justice."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" AJ said sitting up, getting off him, and remembering something. "Aren't you suppose to be in an on-screen relationship with that crazy girl?"

"Yeah, but it's an on-screen relationship, so it doesn't affect us in any way." AJ got up and went over to the hotel door and stood there, with her back against the door. He came over to her confused. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to have to share you with another girl." She said pouting.

"Don't worry, I would never kiss her how I kiss you, babe." He said putting his hand above her head and his arm around her waist, pulling her slightly off the door and kissing her.

AJ bit her lip. "You're going to make me break rule three."

"What's rule three?"

"I can't sleep with you on the first date."

"Well I mean, we do have two beds so I think I can manage restraining myself from attacking you tonight." He smiled at her and kissed her again. "My kissing vibes never fail."

"So I'm a good kisser?"

"You actually are the second best kisser I know."

"Who's number one?" she asked raising an eyebrows.

"Me of course." he said laughing at her face softening once she knew it was just him and not another girl.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'm pretty sure me being your boyfriend now allows you to ask me things."

"Sorry, it's kind of new. Anyway, would you mind it terribly if I slept with you tonight?"

"I mean, I know I'm hard to resist babe, but are you sure?"

AJ laughed at his cockiness. "Not like that!" she said hitting his chest which was very firm. "Wow." She said with an impressed look on her face that made him sort of blush. "Wait a second … is that the show off, the arrogant, Dolph Ziggler, I see blushing?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He said walking back over to the bed they were just laying on.

"Yes you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about." She said getting under the covers with him and snuggling up to his chest.

This was the first night AJ got to be held and be loved and fall asleep at the same time. She hadn't been able to feel like this since she was sleeping in one of the motels with her family. For some reason the fact that he had to ask if she was she sure before going any farther made her know she made the right decision in saying yes to being his girlfriend. He was a sweetheart and she had found that out in the time frame of two days and she loved him for it. Did she love him? Not yet, but she sure could see herself loving him some time in the near future. This was it … they were a legit couple now.


	4. Mama Cheetah

_December 18, 2012:_

"Mom I swear you'll meet her when I come home for Christmas." Nick said sort of agitated. He had told his mom he was seeing someone and of course she wanted to meet the woman that had made her son settle down. Obviously they weren't anywhere near settling down, but you couldn't tell that to Nick's mom.

AJ was in the bathroom taking her shower because today was a day where she would be kind of busy. Today was SuperSmackdown and that meant media, press, and of course the show. Nick would be the busiest but she had to make sure he stayed in line and on schedule.

AJ walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go but Nick hadn't seen her yet and she didn't want to interrupt his phone call.

"Mom stop, she's not like that." He pleaded with his mother on the phone which made her stop what she was doing and look at him curiously. "She has her own money she doesn't need mine." Nick said breathing out heavy. "Mom, I swear, you'll meet her when we come up there for Christmas and you can see for yourself. But I really have to go … bye mom." Nick hung up the phone and flopped down on the bed face first.

"I'm meeting your parents?" AJ asked which made his hop right back up.

"Uh, yeah. I was going to ask you today after we weren't busy." He saw her face tighten, "You don't have to go, I mean, we started dating like yesterday, and you might not be ready for that." Nick went on babbling and AJ came over to him.

"I'll go, but are you sure you want me there?"

"Why wouldn't I want you there?"

"In the subway when we were talking about our families you said your parents were really judgmental. I don't want you to feel like you have to defend me if they say something I don't like." She said putting her hands on his chest.

"Well I'm going to defend you anyway so whether it's my parents or that guy downstairs in the lobby, you're mine so they can't treat you like that." He said grabbing her hands and kissing her knuckles.

"Why did you pick me?"

"Huh?"

"Out of all the people in the subway and all the people you see on the streets, what made you pick me?" she asked softly.

"Something told me you actually wanted more for yourself and you didn't want to stay where you were at. It's like right when we sat down and started talking I felt like I had to save you."

"You definitely saved my, Nicky." She said standing on her tippy-toes to kiss him.

"We've been dating for less than 24 hours and you already have a nickname for me? I think that's a record."

"You don't like it?" she asked with those big eyes that he got lost in every once in a while.

"I love it." he said kissing her again.

"Come on, we have to get going or you're going to be off schedule."

"Okay …" he started, pressing his lips together, "You being all assertive and business like is really hot."

AJ hit his chest and grabbed her things and they left. Today was way more than she expected but she managed. Every now and then she'd lose track of what was happening and Nick had to remind her what they were doing next, which she found embarrassing. He found it cute though and would give her a small peck on the lips to calm her down a little. This man was amazing and all she hoped for was for things to keep going how they were and for them to keep getting serious. Right now they were fine where they were, but she really saw more down the line for them.

"Don't kiss her too rough." AJ said with her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms around her waist, and them standing in the gorilla, waiting for him to start the show.

"How on Earth can I kiss her too rough?"

"I'm just saying, don't get so into it that you forget you're _technically _in a relationship with, I don't know … _me._" She said playfully shrugging off their new relationship.

"I won't forget, I promise." He said reassuring her with that loving smile of his.

"Come on Nick, we have to go." Crazy girl said coming up and pulling him away from AJ. He gave her a sympathetic look and went on with the crazy woman that was pulling him. AJ stood there next to the TV, waiting to see him out there. All day she had been studying him and watching his matches and admiring him in the ring. That's probably half the reason she would lose track of time.

AJ watched as Nick went out there and kissed her. It sort of seemed like he smirked after which made her a little jealous for some reason. He was now her property and yes, they had only been dating for a day, but he was still hers.

"Very convincing performance." She said sarcastically clapping her hands as he walked backstage laughing with the crazy girl and their new body guard.

"Babe are you jealous?" he said coming up to her with a full on smirk this time.

AJ crossed her arms over her chest and turned her lips up. "I'm not jealous I'm just saying you guys looked like a real couple out there."

"Be lucky you have him for real, his kissing skills are perfection." The crazy woman said coming up to them. "Hi, I'm Ada, I'm the WWE's known crazy chick." She said with a laugh.

"Hi, I'm AJ." She responded looking the brunette up and down.

"It's nice to meet you. I just want to let you know that I'm not interested in Nick and you have nothing to worry about." Ada looked at her and she couldn't help but narrow her eyes and keep herself locked in her position.

"Oh I'm not worried at all." AJ said which made Nick nudge her in the side with a 'that was rude' face. AJ rolled her eyes, "I'm sure a lot of guys are chasing after you." she said trying to make her previous statement sound nice.

"Thank you, but I have to go, I'll see you around." Ada said waving at them and leaving.

"Really? You just had to go all Mama Cheetah on her?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"What? She just _had _to bring up the fact that you're a great kisser. She said it like I didn't know that or something."

"So you know I'm a good kisser?"

"Really?" it was her turn now to lift an eyebrow. "You're so cocky."

"You're dating me aren't you? I think that means you've accepted my cockiness, so no complaining."

"I'm not complaining, I'm just saying …"

"Saying what?" he asked closing the gap they had between them.

"That you're an amazing kisser." She said laughing into a kiss she gave him.

Later on when they were back at their hotel room AJ started feeling weird. She couldn't put her finger on what it was though and Nick saw it, but hadn't brought it up. AJ finally realized that she was worried. She was worried about what they might think of her.

"So what do you want to do? TV? Or do you just want to go to bed?" he asked slipping on his pajama shirt.

"What's your favorite movie?" she asked randomly as he came over and sat down on her bed.

"Human Centipede."

"Ew!" she said covering her mouth with a disgusted look on her face. "That movie was gross."

"Eh, Human Centipede 2 was worse than the first one. But I didn't like the second one because they made it seem like the first one was a movie and wasn't real." Nick said that with such ease and to him that made so much sense.

AJ didn't even want to ask what that meant, but she suddenly went back to her worried face she had had since they got back to the hotel.

"What's wrong? You've had that look ever since we got back, and I thought it was because of how that taxi smelled, but obviously not, so tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"And …?" he said wanting to hear more.

"It's nothing Nick, no worries."

"You're going to make me go to extreme measures to get this out of you, and that involves me moving, so can you just tell me? I'm tired and I don't want to move a lot." He said looking exhausted.

"Go to bed, you've had a long day."

Nick groaned and crawled over to her, pushing her back on the bed, and lying on top of her. "See what you made me do? I had to move _all _the way from the foot of the bed, to up here, just to get something out of you."

"You're so lazy." She said giggling.

"Yes I am, now tell me what's wrong."

She breathed out and looked at his crystal blue eyes that hadn't moved away from staring at her seriously. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Meeting your parents."

"Why?"

"I'm not like all your other girlfriends. I'm not blonde and a model. I'm not overly confident in myself and I don't tell your dirty little secrets that happen behind closed doors. You found me in a subway, and you found them in a night club or something. I'm different." She looked at him and saw he was about to speak up, but she cut him off. "I know what you're going to say, so don't say it. Being different is good sometimes, but sometimes it's bad. Obviously your family is used to you bringing home women like Amy, and I'm nowhere near what Amy is." Yes, she was insecure.

"AJ …" he started, "I don't care that you're not like Amy and all my other girlfriends. We're not together anymore for a reason, so why would I want you to be like any of them?"

"I don't know, I just don't compare to any of them." She said quietly and not looking at him.

"I've told you from the beginning that I care more about you than what other people think. I couldn't care less if no one in my family liked you, because guess what, I do, and that's all that matters, right?" he pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and he smiled down at her. "Now where's all that confidence you had when Mama Cheetah came out?"

AJ laughed pushing him off of her, laying her head down in the position they were in last night. His chest was so warm and she loved that. Maybe it wasn't and she just loved being so close to him. Maybe it was both?

Nick turned off the lamp and it was dark. He found himself thinking and focusing on AJ's breathing ratio that had slowed down, indicating she was drifting off to sleep. Nick smiled at her even though she couldn't see it. Something about her made him want to be a better person. She was something special.

"Nick?" he heard her say in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Playing with my hair … it feels really good." She said and he looked down, noticing his hands tangled in her gorgeous brown hair.

Nick gave a slight chuckle. "Sure."

"Nick, I know you say you don't care, but do you think your parents will like me?"

"I uh, I don't know honestly. They're so picky and they say they always want what's _best _for me, when really they just want to see if they're going to have cute grandchildren."

"Well you said …" she yawned, "our babies would be beautiful, so I think I'm a shoe in."

"Go to sleep, babe." He said continuing to massage her hair.

"Goodnight Nicky." She said closing her eyes and falling asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.


	5. Have A Merry Christmas

_December 24, 2012:_

"No Nick, I'm not ready." She said backing away from the front door of the Cleveland home they had finally arrived to.

"We've talked about this a thousand times, come on." He said pulling her back up to the front door.

"Nick, no!" she said trying to release herself from his death grip.

"You'll be fine, stop—"

"NickyBear!" a voice screamed at them as the door opened.

"Mom …" Nick said forcing enthusiasm into his voice. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Move so I can take a look at your future wife." Nick's mom pushed him away from their small embrace and snapped her head towards AJ who was shyly blushing at her statement.

"Hi, I'm—"

"I know who you are." She said which made AJ shut up. "Turn around." Nick's mom was sort of aggressive.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked confused.

"_Turn around."_ She repeated but slower as though she was a toddler. AJ looked at her weird and slowly turned around, but soon facing them again. "You need some meat on your bones, child, come on in here so you can get some food."

Nick quickly looked at AJ to see how she was going to react. His mom had already walked inside, leaving them to get their bags and head in.

"You didn't tell her did you?" she asked analyzing his mom's comment.

"Tell her what?"

"How you met me. You didn't tell her where I used to live?"

"No, I didn't know if that was okay or not." He said biting his lip nervously.

"Nick," she said putting her hand on her forehead. "She doesn't know who I really am! That was my worst fear! I wanted them to know who I was for real and _maybe _they could respect me more." AJ sort of raised her voice at him.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't know if that was information you were ready to tell my family yet."

"What did you say when she asked you how we met?"

"She never asked that, or at least she hasn't yet. She's probably saving that question for when she interrogates you later on."

AJ breathed out heavily. This was stressful. "Okay … let's go in and get this over with."

"Don't go in if you feel uncomfortable." He said giving her an 'I'm sorry' look that made her calm down a little.

"It's not that I feel uncomfortable, you know how I get when I have to tell people about me being down there and my family and stuff." that was true. She had broken down a couple of time talking to him about the rough times she has had in her life.

"It'll be okay. If you feel weird or uncomfortable, I'm right here." He said taking her hand.

They finally went inside and were immediately greeted by family, hugging Nick, and him introducing her to all his family. Most of them were nice and a lot of them gave her a couple once-overs to see if she was "okay enough" to be a part of their family.

"So AJ, where are you from?" Diana asked, who just happened to be Nick's close cousin that he practically grew up with. Everyone was crowded around the huge dinner table they had set up and of course AJ sat next to Nick, who was secretly holding her hand under the table.

"New Jersey." She answered calmly. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

"Oh okay, I've been there a couple times." Diana paused and saw AJ giggle at Nick from something he had whispered to her. "Where's your family?"

AJ stopped laughing almost immediately and swallowed hard, looking over at Nick. "Uh, they're still in New Jersey."

"How do they feel about you going all across the country with Nick?"

"They really don't care. I'm an adult so it's not like they could tell me not to or anything."

"So you don't care about your family's opinion?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"What _did_ you mean then?" Diana wasn't going to give up on this.

"I was just saying that I'm old enough to make my own decisions." AJ said trying to defend herself, and _not _sound like she didn't care about her family.

"How old are you exactly?"

"26."

"You're still a baby."

"Excuse me?" AJ said finally getting upset and not caring about everyone staring at her, anticipating her reaction to all the things Diana was throwing at her.

"You haven't experienced the world yet. You haven't even reached your peak yet. You have much of your life to live still."

"I think I've lived enough for the both of us." AJ said fighting back memories she didn't want to think about.

"What does that mean?" Diana said standing up and slamming her hands down on the table.

"What is your problem? You haven't even known me for an hour and you're interrogating me like I'm your daughter or something." AJ said standing up, so they were now face to face, yelling at each other over the table.

"What makes you think I want to be family with you?" Diana said making AJ feel threatened for some reason.

"Who says I _want _to be in your family?" AJ countered.

"I see the way you look at my cousin, you want him don't you? You want his money don't you?"

"No I don't! I have my own money, so I don't need him, thank you very much."

"Look, all I know is that from the looks of it, you're not in this because you want to be with him."

"So you're judging me?" AJ said appalled. Nick was right about his family being really judgmental. "Before you judge me, walk a mile and my shoes and I _bet _you won't survive."

"You're 26 years old! You act like you fought in the Cold War or something!"

"You haven't seen the things I've seen. You haven't done the things I've done, so until you have, you have no right to judge me!" AJ yelled at her breathing heavy. No, she wasn't proud of how she had to get things done when she was going through her rough times, but she did what she had to do to survive. Diana smirked at AJ and slid back down in her chair, leaving AJ standing up alone. AJ put her head down and lifted it back up with tears in her eyes. "Excuse me." She said leaving the table and leaving the house all together.

"Really?" Nick said shaking his head at Diana and quickly getting up to go find AJ. "AJ!" he yelled as he went out into the freezing air.

Nick heard her crying and went over to the balcony where she was and sat down in front of her. "Why me? What did I do to her?" AJ said putting her head in her hands and continuing to cry.

"Hey, look at me." Nick said grabbing her wrist. She looked at him and he couldn't help but feel like he was dying slowly from seeing her hurting. "Diana was being a jerk; don't let her get to you."

"Nick, she blatantly was disrespecting me, and that's just wrong." AJ started wiping her tears away, "I may not have come from a good home, but I'm still a freaking human being and she should treat me like one."

"I totally agree. She was out of line for questioning you in the first place." Nick said giving her a half smile, getting in her seat, pulling her onto his lap. "Remember what I said, no matter what they think, I'm still right here."

"I know." She said grabbing his hands and intertwining their fingers. "Do we have to go back inside?" she asked not wanting to go back to negativity when they had been having such a positive moment.

"It's freezing out here babe. But you can just go straight up to my room, and I'll be up there in a little bit."

"Don't leave me alone!" she said widening her eyes at his suggestion.

"Lock the door, nobody will bother you. I'm just going to say goodnight to everybody and talk to Diana."

"Don't Nick, it's fine." AJ said leaning back onto him.

"No, she was wrong for saying those things and I'm not going to let her think she can get away with it. You're a human being and whether she likes it or not you're a part of this family now."

"Really?" she asked turning and looking him in the eyes.

"Nope, I just invite strangers over for Christmas dinner." He said sarcastically which made her laugh a little. "Yes, you're a part of this family now, because you're with me and you're not going anywhere, right?"

AJ shook her head, letting him know she had no plans of leaving him anytime soon, which made him smile. "Right."

"Now, can we please get out of this freezing cold weather before I'm stuck to you, please?" he asked and she felt him shiver.

"Baby, you're freezing!" she said immediately standing up and dragging him inside and up the stairs to his old bedroom.

"Babe I have to go—"

"No you're not! You're going to change into your pajamas and get in the bed. You can talk to everyone tomorrow when they're opening Christmas presents."

Nick snickered a little because she had no idea he had gotten her something for Christmas. "Okay okay, just don't pounce on me Mama Cheetah."

"You're seriously going to start calling me that?" she asked turning around, throwing him some clothes.

"Yes, I like it, and it fits you perfectly."

"You're so cute." She said walking past him, leaving a small kiss on his lips and heading into the bathroom to change.

"I know."

Nick and AJ laid there in bed talking, telling each other stories about when they were little and they were watching wrestling. They liked and hated mostly the same people and they couldn't help but laugh when Chyna or other divas were brought up. Christmas Eve wasn't all that bad and it was the first Christmas Eve they got to spend with someone that made them happy.

"I love Christmas …" AJ said scooting closer to him in the bed. "Even though for the last couple of years I never got anything, seeing those kids walk through New York all happy, was so refreshing. It made me want to be a kid again.

"Christmas has always been my favorite holiday, other than New Years. Seeing the look on the person's face that you gave a gift to is amazing."

"We'll exchange gifts next year, right?" she asked looking up at him.

"For sure." Nick said trying to hold back his urge to tell her he actually had a gift waiting for her under the Christmas tree already.

AJ woke up first, which she always found herself doing for the past week. Waking up with his strong arms wrapped around her and being forced to push him away from her somehow made her smile. It was Christmas, so when was a better time to smile?

"Merry Christmas, Nick." AJ said as she saw him waking up.

"Merry Christmas, babe. Did you sleep good?"

"Yes, I've been sleeping very good for the past week." She said smiling and sitting up. "Come on, I want to see your nieces and nephews open their gifts!" AJ heard some rustling downstairs and she felt like a kid again, waking up on Christmas morning.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said laughing as she dragged him down the stairs, over to a chair that was in the living room where the tree was. "Come here." He said pulling her down to sit on his lap in the chair, which earned him a smile, and a kiss.

AJ sat there in awe as the little kids opened their presents and pulled out all the things they had told her last night they wanted for Christmas. Yes, she had more in common with the kids than the adults.

"AJ, wait, this one is for you." Nick's mom said as she was walking away. She thought all the gifts had been opened, because all the kids were heading into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Huh?" AJ turned around confused.

"This present is for you." Nick's mom handed her the present, also looking confused.

"Um, okay." AJ took the present and looked at Nick who had an 'I don't know' face, but obviously he knew. She started to unravel the present and soon found a small, black box. She opened the box and gasped at the gorgeous necklace she saw, and immediately looked at Nick. "Nick you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He said coming up to her and taking the necklace from her.

"Nick—"

"I _wanted to."_ He said turning her around and moving her hair so he could put on the necklace. AJ turned back around and smiled at him. He was too good to her.

"Thank you." that was all AJ could find the words to say.

"You're welcome. Now go look in that mirror and tell me what you think."

AJ walked over to the mirror across the room, stood in front of it, and couldn't lie to herself … the necklace looked amazing on her. Nick came up behind her and ran his hands up and down her arms, laying his chin on her head. "I love it, Nick, thank you."

Nick smiled at her and she couldn't help but turn around and capture the moment with a kiss. "Babe, we have children in the vicinity."

"Oh, I totally forgot about them."

'This truly is …" AJ hugged him, looking up at his gorgeous face, "the most wonderful time of the year."

Nick laughed at how she was mocking Ada in a backstage segment they had done for the Christmas edition of Raw. "Can you get any cuter?"

"I don't think I can Nicky." She whispered to him and he couldn't help but smile with a wink. "Now it's your turn." She said winking at him and dragging him back up the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as they walked back into his room and she closed and locked the door.

"It's my turn to make you smile."

"I'm still just a little confused."

"Here you go." She said handing him a small present, wrapped in some wrapping paper.

"What is this?"

"Your Christmas present."


	6. It's Just A Misunderstanding

_December 28, 2012:_

"So you're facing the Miz tonight Nick, is that good or bad?" AJ asked as she walked into his dressing room, seeing him getting ready for his match.

"Good, the Miz is pretty easy to beat. He gives a good match, and he makes you work for the win, but I got this." Nick said confidently as he tied up his boots.

"You're wearing the bracelets?" she said walking closer to see if she was seeing things correctly.

"Yeah," he smiled at her, "you gave these to me because you felt like I deserved them, so I'm going to wear them everywhere."

"I didn't think you would wear them out in the ring and around the other superstars."

"Is that a problem? I can't show off the awesome gift my girlfriend got me?"

"I didn't get you those bracelets, I gave them to you." AJ put her head down. She should have gotten him something better. At the time, giving him those bracelets was a way of telling him that she trusted him.

"You giving them to me makes me want to wear them even more." Nick said coming over and rubbing up and down her arms, how he knew calmed her down sometimes.

"Those bracelets … they stood for something when I used to wear them. When I would wake up in the morning and see myself on the street, or in the subway, I'd look down and know that something good was going to come … and it was you. I wanted you to have them because you were the good that came out of me being down there that day."

"You're amazing, you know that right?"

"I'm far from amazing, but I'll take that compliment." AJ said as they walked towards the gorilla.

"If you could see what I see, then you'd know that you're amazing."

"So we were right?" Mike said coming up to them with a smirk.

"Right about what?" Nick asked giving him a confused stare.

"You too are together aren't you?"

"No, so leave us alone." AJ looked over at Nick with an expression he hoped Mike didn't catch on to.

"So you're just flirty with all your assistants Nick?"

"Yup, but I'll see you out there, bye." Nick said grabbing AJ's hand and scurrying away.

"Nick, why did you lie? I'm not good enough for your friends to know you're dating me?" AJ said kind of loud, which made him cover her mouth. She was screaming at him with her voice muffled, so she finally bit his hand.

"Ow!"

"So I'm not good enough? Wow Nick, I thought … I thought I meant something to you."

"No AJ, that's not why I didn't tell him."

"Then why did you just lie to your _friend _about being in a relationship with me? I didn't know this was a secret, and if it's supposed to be, I wouldn't have agreed to it. I'm not your little secret Nick!" AJ was upset. She thought what they had was something special enough for the world to know about and not just them. She was telling the truth … she wasn't going to be his dirty little secret.

"AJ calm down! You're not a secret! I don't care who knows about us, it's just … I don't want one person to know."

"Mike?! I thought he was your friend."

"Mike doesn't know how to keep his mouth closed. He'll eventually tell Maryse, and then she'll tell—"

"Hi Nicholas." A brunette came up to them saying.

"Nikki." Nick said finishing his sentence, which happened to be the name of the girl now standing in front of them.

"So I see you've downgraded. Literally." Nikki said referring to how petite AJ was.

"Hi, I'm AJ; I don't believe we've met." AJ said perkily. She obviously hadn't done enough research to know she was shaking the hand of Nick's ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, I know who you are. You're Nick's next victim." She said smirking up at Nick who was so frustrated that he had no words.

"Victim?"

"Yeah, he'll make you feel all special and warm and make you think you're the only woman in his life and then _poof,_ bye-bye Nick."

Nick ran his hands through his hair in frustration and AJ was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Nick never told you he dated a Bella Twin?"

"No." AJ said looking over at him.

"Well he did. I know from personal experience that your new boy toy is just playing you. What did you give him? Money? Sex? It has to be something, because I'm pretty sure he's not with you because you actually mean something to him." Nikki was a persistent brunette. She wasn't happy that Nick was the one to end their relationship so she made it her business to interfere in all his new relationships … hints the reason Nick didn't want Nikki to know they were dating.

"Nick?" AJ asked on the verge of tears.

Nick looked at her with pleading eyes, but not a word came out of his mouth. He didn't know how to form a sentence. "She … I … AJ, its … I wanted … I don't know." He finally said giving up.

"You don't actually like me do you?" AJ shook her head, turning around and walking away.

Nikki laughed. "She doesn't even know me and she believed every word I said. Watch out, that might bite you in the butt sooner or later."

Nikki walked away, leaving Nick to go to his match, upset and not in the mood for any BS. His match went smooth, he won and Mike ended up being laid out because of their body guard. You would think that winning his match would make him happy, but nope, he was the exact opposite.

"Please tell me you don't believe her." Nick said walking into his locker room, still a little agitated.

AJ didn't answer, but stared at him with an upset face. "Should I?"

"No! She's my jealous ex-girlfriend that wants to ruin our relationship before it's gotten good."

"Why would she say those things if they weren't true? First of all, why didn't you tell me sooner or later I might run into your _ex-_girlfriend, walking around backstage?"

"It wasn't important! I didn't know I had to tell you all my exes, because if I do, we might be here all night."

AJ was taken back. Maybe he was different than what she thought. "So you're like your character? The flirt? The womanizer? The man who always gets what he wants?"

"What are you talking about?!" Nick ran his hands through his hair again.

"What are you using me for Nick? I don't have money! We haven't had sex! What is it that you want from me?!"

"Are you seriously asking me that?! Oh yeah, I started dating you so I could take that cardboard box you were sleeping on! Sure AJ, that's exactly what I wanted."

"Did you just go there?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah AJ, I did! Because I didn't want you because I thought your eyes were pretty, or because your hair is super fluffy, or because I can't get enough of your smile, no, I wanted you for that _stupid _cardboard box!" Nick yelled at her sarcastically, which made the tears finally come down her face.

"Nick—"

"I didn't want you because you make me laugh, or because you get my jokes, or because I actually enjoy being with you … I wanted your cardboard box."

AJ was stunned. "Nick—"

"Come back to the hotel when you realize you had nothing to give me from the beginning but yourself, and that's all I ever wanted." Nick shook his head and left with his things, leaving his girlfriend/babe/assistant to cry in his locker room all alone.

Nick got back to the hotel and sort of started feeling bad about what he said. He shouldn't feel bad though, right? She got mad at him because Nikki was lying and she believed him, so she brought this on herself, right? Ugh. Nick was confused. He now knew that he hated fighting or doing whatever they were doing right now. Maybe this was just a misunderstanding, and not their real first argument. It might be a little too soon for an argument, so Nick decided to call this a misunderstanding.

He sat there in his bed, looking over at AJ's sloppy bed from where they had never made it when they got out of bed that morning. He saw the small indention it still had in it from her sleeping while he took his shower. That was their schedule: she'd wake up, she'd wake him up, he'd convince her to get a few more minutes of sleep, him taking his shower, him waking her up with soft kisses on her lips, yup, and that was their morning routine.

AJ hadn't come back yet, which honestly started to scare him. What if she thought him walking out was them breaking up? Nick didn't have time to think about it much because he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Nick was woken up by a disturbance in his bed. It was dark in the room, but the disturbance had cuddled into his chest, so he knew exactly who it was, and he held her close. AJ moved around after he put his arms around her, letting him know she wanted to be as close as possible.

"I'm sorry Nick." She whispered into his chest. "I shouldn't have done that to you." AJ wasn't looking for a response. All she wanted to do was apologize. "I had nothing else to give you when you met me, so I should have known you wanted to be with me because you _actually _wanted to be with me." AJ breathed out. "I'm an idiot."

"I shouldn't have brought up your past." Nick finally spoke up with remorse in his voice.

"It's okay, I know it wasn't too hurt me. It was because I was being stupid and letting Nikki get in my head."

"I still shouldn't have brought it up. I feel horrible for doing that to you."

"Don't feel bad, baby, its fine." AJ said looking up at him in the dark. The curtains in the room were open so the small lights that glistened into the room let her see his crystal blue eyes.

"I think we should let this go and put it behind us. We both said things we didn't mean and I think we are better than all this." Nick kissed her on the nose and she giggled at him being all lovesick.

"Did you miss me while you were here by yourself?"

"I was freaking bored and lonely and mad at the same time, which isn't a good combination. I was telling myself I should be mad at you, and I just couldn't stay mad at you, so I tried keeping myself busy, but that didn't work, so I was just … lonely." He said making a face that she slightly saw.

"I cried in the locker room for a bit, I caught a cab, and I stayed in the coffee shop until I came up here to be with you. You seemed really mad and I wanted you to calm down so we actually could talk and wouldn't have a screaming match with each other."

"_Why _did you have to tell me you were crying?!" he said backing away from her a little. "See that's a problem and now I feel guilty. I saw you crying before I left and that's what made me know that I had to leave. I couldn't be mad at you while you were crying, so I had to get out of there."

"I wasn't crying because of you, it was because I was being so stupid."

"You weren't being stupid."

"Can you let me feel guilty about _something_? I mean come on, I was a part of that argument too, at least let me own up to my own parts in it." Nick breathed out and laid out on his back. "Come cuddle with me, I've been without you long enough." She said blushing as she whispered that to him.

"So you missed me, babe? That's too cute." He said coming back over and pulling them as close as they were before.

"Shut up." AJ laid her head on his chest and it became that usual silence they had before they had a heart-to-heart before they went to sleep.

"I'm not embarrassed of you. I'd show you off to the world if I could." Nick said in a serious tone.

"I know."

"Nikki just always starts trouble so I didn't want her to know. She's so … messy and petty and … ugly on the inside. I didn't want you seeing that because she'd be all of those things to you."

"I understand."

"If I could go out there on live television and let everyone know I'm dating you, I would."

"I know."

"I like you a lot AJ."

"I like you too."


	7. You want to cuddle?

_January 7, 2013:_

"Nick …" AJ said kind of scared. "Don't be mad. It's okay; this isn't the end of the world."

He had lost him match … to John Cena. Nick hated John Cena with all his guts as a person _and _as a wrestler. So losing to a man you utterly hate wasn't the best way to end his Monday night, especially considering what he had done to him last week.

"Baby, it's going to be okay." She said massaging his shoulder trying to calm him down. He hadn't said a word to her since they got back to the hotel and it was bothering her. Her baby, her Nicky, her baby cakes, wasn't feeling good and that bothered her. "Come here." She said bringing him from the lounge chair, over to the bed. She sat down first, patting her lap, where he soon laid down on his back with his head in her lap. "You'll get him Nick. I know you will." She said trying to comfort him as she slowly rubbed his shoulders, down to his chest, back up to his shoulders, and continuing in that motion.

AJ leaned down and kissed him, and she could tell he was trying to kiss her back, but couldn't give his all because he was upset. "Don't let him ruin your motivation to get the title." AJ turned on the TV and continued to massage him as they were just there in silence.

_December 31, 2012: A week ago_

"_You look so great, baby." AJ complimented him as she tugged at his white suit a little._

"_Thank you, babe." He said kissing her._

_AJ giggled. "Don't you have to make out with Ada out there?"_

"_Yeah, but don't worry, I've got you covered when I come back." He winked at her and left for the ring, leaving her to wonder what he meant by that._

_Nick went out there and did his thing. He talked about how John Cena's year sucked and how his year was amazing. It was actually New Year's Eve and they were supposed to be having a party out there in the ring with the fans. Nick was such a heel that he couldn't even make the "party" they were having out there fun for the fans. He just sold his cocky, arrogant, show off attitude and the crowd was eating it up._

_Problems started when not only did he just swallow Ada's face, but he was interrupted doing so by the one and only John Cena. Cena came out there, trash talking Nick and Ada and saying that they were dressed ugly, which hurt AJ a little because she had picked out his suit. But anyway, John was being very rude and showed cropped photos of the trio and he even showed a picture of all of Ada's supposed children. AJ had to be honest; the one about the babies was funny._

_Suddenly things got too far gone and Nick was covered in slop. AJ's face fell and her mouth was hung wide open. John Cena had crossed the line. It just so happened John Cena came backstage first and saying that AJ tore into him was an understatement._

"_What the hell is your problem?!" AJ yelled at him, pushing his chest, which to his surprise actually made him fall back a little._

"_You didn't think that was funny?" he asked with his signature John Cena smile that made her want to gag._

"_No! It's not funny at all! What is your problem?!"_

"_Whoa, calm down, it was for the fans. The fans wanted to see something that didn't put them to sleep, so I gave it to them."_

"_By pouring … whatever that stuff was on them?!" AJ was furious._

"_It was slapstick comedy sweetie; learn how to take a joke." John got serious and back into his jerk ways which made her remember the time she met him and he was a complete jerk to her. "Hey, you look familiar, where do I know you from?"_

"_Don't worry about it, just know that I know you too, and I know that you're a jerk and most of all you're a—" AJ was cut off by a messy Nick stepping in between the two of them._

"_Awe, is she with you Nick?" John asked giving a sarcastic sweet voice._

_Nick just glared at him. "Leave her alone. Mess with me all you want to, but leave her alone, got it?"_

"_What? Is she your girlfriend?" John said in a sing-song voice that made AJ want to slap the crap out of him._

"_Actually she is. So that is further the reason you need to leave her the hell alone." Nick was getting furious and AJ saw it._

"_That's so cute. Nickypoo finally settled down." John said as Nikki came over and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist when they were done swallowing each other._

"_Ew." Nick said disgusted at the sight of them._

"_What? Are you jealous?"_

"_Definitely not jealous. It's just a little disgusting to see Superman eating Corella De Ville's face off." AJ snickered from behind him and he turned to her. "Come on babe, I need to go wash this crap off."_

Nick still wasn't talking and it had been about an hour and a half. AJ was getting desperate and she wanted her talkative boyfriend back. "Nick, don't do this to me. Say something."

"I _hate _him." He finally said in a fit of anger.

"I know, but you don't hate me so don't take it out on me."

"If I talk to you, everything is going to come out angry, so I think its best that I don't talk to you, especially after last night."

"_I hate him! Let me kill him AJ! Let me kill him!" Nick said as they got into the hotel room._

"_You're not killing anyone Nick, calm down."_

"_I swear I'll do it! I have his murder planned out and everything!"_

"_Nick—"_

"_First I'm going to do a human centipede on him and he's going to be the middle piece."_

"_Ew!"_

"_Then, I'm going to torture him, and lastly, I'll just slice his remains up so there is no evidence that I'm the one that did it." _

"_You've really planned this out?" she asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Yes! What part of 'I want to kill him' didn't you understand?!"_

"_Nick please, baby, just calm down and think about this for a few seconds."_

_Nick stayed silent for a few seconds. "Okay, I've thought about it, I still want to kill him. Where do you think around here I can buy a shovel?"_

_AJ rolled her eyes at him. "Go to bed."_

"_Nope. I'm going to kill him." Nick said grabbing a jacket and leaving the hotel room._

"Nick … please? I know John's a jerk but," Something hit her. "Are you jealous that he has Nikki and you don't?"

"Excuse me?" he asked sitting up from her lap and looking at her with an appalled face that made her wish she never said that.

"Don't take that the wrong way. I'm just asking because you hate him for more reasons than he always beats you."

"He's irritating. He's Mr. Hustle Loyalty and Respect. He's everything I want to be, but not really."

"You want to be like John Cena?"

"No, I don't want to _be _John Cena, I want the status, the crowd reaction, the Wrestlemania moments, the long matches, the … he has everything and he gets it handed to him. I've worked my butt of since day one and I'm just now getting the chance to prove myself. He's been doing the same thing for the last 10 years and he gets everything." Nick said looking her straight in the face the entire time.

"What are you talking about? Do you not realize that you're the biggest heel this company has right now?" AJ scooted over to him, looking at him with those big eyes she knew he loved.

"Yeah, but I don't get the same opportunities, title shots, and stuff. I don't even get Make-a-Wish calls a lot."

"You're about to be the World Heavyweight Champion, Nick! You're not going all 'I don't believe in myself' on me are you?"

"I _know _I can do it, it's just the company doesn't see that yet."

"They've seen it for the last 7 years."

"It's time for them to do something about it." Nick said grabbing her hand randomly.

"So now that we've gotten that out of the way, will you talk to me? You're no fun when you're all upset and frustrated."

"Talk to you about what?"

"I actually don't want to talk to you." AJ said puckering her lips.

Nick didn't get the hint and looked at her weird. "What's going on with your lips?"

AJ pointed to her lips and closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her, which he did. "That's it?" she said referring to his peck he gave her.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Any other night, I would make out with you babe, but I've had a _long _night, so will you please come cuddle up to me, so I can fall asleep?"

AJ smirked at him. "Cuddle? You want to _cuddle _with me?"

"I want to cuddle with you, babe, so get in the bed … _now."_

"You're such a lovesick puppy sometimes."

"I'll definitely be lovesick when I have to go to Australia."

"Australia?" AJ said snapping her head towards him.

"So you _weren't_ listening when I was talking to you yesterday?"

"When?"

"When you were playing on the Play Station—"

"Stop right there. You should know by now that talking to me while I'm playing video games isn't the best idea if you really want me to listen." AJ said getting under the covers.

"Well I thought you were listening."

"What exactly did you tell me?"

"I have to go promote WWE in Australia for a week."

"And you say they don't see it yet."

"Sending me to do promoting is not what I call a push in the right direction."

"So when do you leave?" She asked cuddling up to his chest the way he liked.

"I think Thursday."

"In 3 days?!" her head popped up and she looked at him with a worried expression.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I don't know … maybe the fact that you're _leaving _in 3 days is kind of some information I'm not going to take too well. Wait, do I get to go?" she asked hopeful.

"No." he didn't really want to tell her that she couldn't come, but it was business, not him. If it was up to him, she would be going, but since the company was sending him there to promote, he couldn't make that call to let her come.

"What? I can't go?" Now her lip was quivering.

"Babe …" Nick pulled her down into him again, only for her to break away and sit right back up. "It's okay, I'll be back before you know it, and then we're heading to Houston for the anniversary of Raw."

"It's like … it's like since I've … since I've been around you for the last couple of weeks, I'm attached." Nick sat up after hearing her say that and pushed some hair out of the way as he kissed her shoulder.

"Me too."

AJ couldn't help but turn her head a couple of degrees to see him looking at her with loving, but serious eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him. Nick smiled back once he noticed it was a real smile and she was enjoying their moment. "I hate to ruin our moment, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What's this?" She asked getting up and coming back with some mail she had received.

"Oh, that's a bank account I set up for us and one separate for you." Nick said nonchalantly.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well I wanted you to have your own because we do have our own money—"

"I don't have my own money Nick. We keep saying that, but it's not true. We say that I don't need you or your money, but that's not true. You pay me every week, and that's how I get my money." AJ said looking down.

"Babe—"

"I want to be more than the girlfriend that you pay to follow you around and keep you on schedule."

"You're so much more than that." Nick said honestly.

"I know, but I want more for myself. You always say you chose me because you saw I wanted more for myself, and _this _is what I want."

"You don't want to work for me anymore?"

"No, I do, but I want to do more than that, you know?"

"Will you let me help you, please?"

AJ looked at him with serious eyes that kind of scared him. "NO!" she realized she had just yelled at him. "Sorry … baby, I don't want you doing _anything._ I mean it Nick; I don't want you helping me _at all._"

"Okay okay, I won't help you."

"Thank you. Now since you're not mad anymore, and we've established that you _cannot _help me pursue other jobs, we can go to bed … and yes, I will cuddle with you." AJ said with a small giggle at the end.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

She shook her head, full on laughing now as he pulled her down into his chest. "Nope." She finally said as they got comfortable.

Nick breathed out and starting playing with her hair … it was officially his new obsession. "I love this …"

"Love what?"

"Us."

"Me too." AJ said smiling even though he couldn't see it. He was right … there was something about them together that made them feel … on top of the world.


	8. Something Different

_January 14, 2013:_

"Really?!" AJ squealed as they entered the arena.

"Yes, babe." Nick replied enjoying her excitement.

"But, I should be back here in the back, being your assistant and whatnot, not out there."

"I want you to take a break from that and be my girlfriend tonight." Nick stopped as they were walking down the hall and intertwined their hands. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine with me Nicky." AJ smiled and stood on her tippy-toes so she could kiss him. It was meant to be a regular kiss but someone deepened it and it started to be something more. They had made out before, but they weren't the type of couple you would walk in on swallowing each other … at least not yet. Nick wanted to go at AJ's pace and make her feel comfortable and he didn't want her to think he was rushing things.

"Really? This is what you two have to do in the middle of the hallway?" a voice said interrupting their now heated kiss.

Nick turned around, knowing that voice and immediately getting in protective mode over AJ. "What do you want Nikki? Shouldn't you be with Johnny-Boy getting ready for his match?"

"Oh I was actually just going to get him some water. He's having a pre-match work out session … something you probably know nothing about."

"You call the 10 pushups and sit-ups he's doing in his locker room a 'work out'?" Nick said with a snicker because he heard AJ giggle behind him.

"What? Is your little girlfriend scared of me or something?" Nikki said taunting AJ.

Nick knew that would set AJ off, so he backed them up against some crates a few feet away. AJ got the message and held in her anger, pressing her head against his back to calm herself down. "Nikki why don't you go get your boyfriend his water and leave us alone okay?"

"Are you excited for your match you'll lose tonight?" Nikki said ignoring what he just said.

"I'm jumping through hoops because I can't wait to beat the crap out of John. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, last one, is AJ full grown yet or is she going to grow a couple more inches?"

AJ attacked Nick's back trying to make him let her move, but he didn't budge. She started hitting him but he still didn't move and she gave a loud breath and gave up. "Nick … you will pay for this later." She said angrily but only loud enough for him to hear her.

"Let her go Nick. I might not have been in the ring for a while, but I sure I can beat up your little girlfriend in two seconds."

"Nikki leave!" Nick said as AJ started hitting his back again.

"Why? You don't want to let your ferocious beast out on me?"

"Nick I swear if you don't let me go I will never talk to you again!" AJ yelled at him.

"Look, I have to go, I'll see you guys later … after you lose." Nikki walked away cackling and it made Nick sick. He hated that cackle and had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time in his life he would hear it.

Nick turned around to see an angry brunette glaring at him and breathing heavy. "Babe before you yell at me—"

AJ just walked past him and walked away in any angry fit. Obviously he was getting his first silent treatment, and he already didn't like it.

Nick had a steel cage match he was in tonight and he had asked AJ to sit in the front row and watch as a fan and not as a business person backstage. Well that was down the drain. Nick went out there and did his thing and kept looking through the cage to see if she was in her seat, but she wasn't. He had to focus on his match now, but it was hard when the one person he wanted to be there, wasn't there. The match when on, for it felt like forever, and still no AJ. Nick started to give up in this match and started not to care if he won.

Suddenly he glanced over one last time when Cena was doing his 2nd of the 5 moves he did, and saw a petite figure looking at him and giving him a smile and thumbs up. Nick smiled and got back into his match, avoiding the AA and carrying on the match the fans really wanted to see.

He got into it and it looked like he was about to win, when his bodyguard came in the ring and almost hit Cena with the briefcase. Fail. Nick tried it himself. Fail. Cena hits one AA. End of match.

Nick sat up and looked over and saw AJ with a sad look on her face because she knew this was going to be a long night full of yelling, complaining, and consoling. He saw her get out of her seat, most likely rushing to the back to meet him there. As she was getting up, she still had that sad face. Nick couldn't even look at that sad face anymore and he got up, helped Ada down from the top of the cage, and went backstage. He knew AJ would soon be in the locker room, but a few minutes to himself beforehand wouldn't hurt. He needed time to try and _attempt _to calm down before she got back there.

"Nick?" he heard a small voice say.

"Yeah?" he said standing across the room of his locker room, his back turned to the door, as he stood over a table with his fists clinched.

"I saw you out there." AJ eased over to him, wanting to see his face before she touched him.

"I know."

"You did really well. You stole the show tonight, baby."

"Sure."

"Nick, you did your best, don't—"

"If my best is still not good enough to beat John Cena, then why am I doing this?!" he turned around yelling at her. "I'm tired of _every single night_ whether it's a house show, live, taped, whatever it is … I _can't _beat him! It's like I could do every single wrestling move there is to him, and he'd still kick out at two, but he delivers one AA and I'm out cold!" Nick was furious and it showed, so AJ stayed quiet and just let him let it all out. "Ugh! I've been doing this for 7 years! 7 years! I can't even beat John freaking Cena!"

"Nick, its okay—"

"It's not okay! It's terrible!" Nick was breathing heavy, but it started to slow down as he walked over to the other side of the room, leaning his head against the wall. AJ came over, slipping under him, and they happened to be face to face. She gave him a smile she knew he couldn't resist, and he responded with a kiss, that she deepened a little.

"You're better than him. Everyone knows it. I know _you _know it too." AJ said reaching her arms up and started playing with his hair … her official new obsession. "I know it too." she whispered to him and bit the corner of her lip slightly.

Nick couldn't help but give a half smile to that. Knowing that she believed in him meant a lot. "That's all I need." He said and kissed her again, but differently.

There was something about this kiss that made AJ want more. It wasn't their usual kiss … neither one of them knew what it was but it was fiercer and more passionate. What could that possibly be?

AJ continued to kiss him as she ran her hands through his hair, which was post-match so it was the way she liked it. It was curly and sort of frizzy and had no product … this was when his hair was the best. Not a lot of people liked it like that, but she couldn't resist touching it anytime he had it like that.

Nick couldn't help but touch her as they shared their heated kiss. He ran his hands back and forth between her hips and her lower back, which she didn't seem to mind because she hadn't pulled away or seemed uncomfortable.

"Nick, we're headed to … well we know where you're headed." Stephen said walking into the room with his arm around Celeste.

AJ and Nick pulled away from each other breathing heavy; embarrassed that they had been caught sucking each other's teeth out. "Uh … Stephen, what are you doing in here?" Nick asked wiping his mouth a little only to get his arm slapped lightly by AJ. "What was that for?"

"You just wiped off my kisses." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Trust me lad, I think he has enough for the next month or so." Stephen said laughing along with Celeste. "Oh, Cel, this is AJ, Nick's girlfriend."

"Hi."

"Aren't you a diva?" AJ asked stepping forward, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm the Hybrid Diva, Kaitlyn."

"That's right! I knew I recognized you. You're with Stephen?"

"Yeah. We've been together for a while now. Why have I not met you yet? Nick must keep you hidden."

"No, we started dating about 3 or 4 weeks ago." AJ said without losing her smile.

"That's so cute. I remember when Stephen and I started dating and he used to get so nervous. One time we were at a restaurant and he—"

"Okay, no need to tell her embarrassing things about me." Stephen said laughing awkwardly at them.

"Stop being a baby." Celeste said slapping him in the stomach and going to sit on the couch, patting the seat next to her. "Come on AJ, let me tell you all the embarrassing things I know about Stephen and you tell me about Nick."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did Nick get involved in this?" Nick said speaking in third person and raising his eyebrows.

"Just now." AJ said skipping over to the couch to talk to Celeste.

"I will never understand women." Nick said as they looked over at AJ and Celeste laughing and giggling as though they had been friends for years.

"Me neither, fella."

Later on, AJ and Nick made it back to the hotel with Celeste and Stephen, who they invited over since they were staying in the same hotel. Of course the girls didn't let them go straight to the hotel. They all had to have a shopping trip first. The guys didn't enjoy that at all. The girls tried on shoes and clothes and giggled some more and all the guys were doing was holding their bags.

"Are you still whining?" AJ asked as he flopped down onto the bed.

"My arms hurt." He groaned into the pillow.

"You'll get over it."

"Says the woman who bought three pairs of converse, seven cardigans, and at least twelve pairs of scull pants."

"I deserved them."

"Yes you did." Nick agreed and turned over on his back to see Stephen and Celeste randomly on the couch making out. He looked at them disgustedly. "What if we were like that?"

"We _were _like that a couple hours ago." AJ said crawling over to him on the bed and laying half way on him.

Nick thought about that for a second. "I liked that kiss. It felt different."

"I know, I felt it to." AJ was quiet for a while. "You want to do that again?" she asked blushing down at him.

All he did was shake his head and pull her closer for a kiss exactly how they had had earlier. This time they were in the comfort of their own hotel room with another couple that just happened to be swallowing each other a little bit rougher than they were which was fine with them. Their kiss was moving at a pace of its own, but it quickly picked up.

AJ felt Nick's tongue sliding on the edge of their mouths and she knew what that meant. He wanted to ask for entrance before just sticking his tongue down her throat, which she found sweet, so she let him in without hesitation. It was now safe to say they were thoroughly enjoying their kiss but they needed air so they pulled away to see the other couple in the room looking at them disgusted.

"What?" Nick said wiping his mouth again.

"Okay look, you're going to have to stop wiping off my kisses." AJ said in a serious tone.

"Sorry, sorry." Nick pulled her down for a quick kiss, and he knew that would make her happy.

AJ smiled and got up, sitting on the edge of the bed. Celeste came over and they started talking again, but Nick had other plans. He just hoped he wasn't pushing it. Nick slid over to her and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. AJ immediately leaned her head back onto him and that let him know she was okay with their position.

Nick started talking to Stephen who was sitting on the couch that was in front of the bed. He randomly slowly started rocking him and AJ back and forth and she laughed. "Baby what are you doing?"

"I don't know everyone else is all coupled up so I wanted to be all romantic too." he pushed some of her hair back and kissed her neck softly and she giggled.

"Well I like this."

"We're going to go you guys. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow?" Celeste said as they were heading towards the door.

"Yes! Right baby?" Nick rolled his eyes, but AJ saw that it was playfully so she laughed at the expressions they made. "That's a yes; we'll see you guys tomorrow. Oh, wait … don't you leave tomorrow?" Nick nodded and they decided that just the girls would go to dinner. They left and AJ ended up closing the door and coming back to find Nick cuddled up to a pillow half sleep. "I should punch you right now." She said getting into the bed, but staying on what they now had established was her side of the bed.

"But you're not going to." He mumbled and shuffled around a bit under the covers.

"I said I _should. _And don't act like I've never hit you before. Remember the other day?"

"You mean when I was shopping for the things I needed for Australia and you kept punching me because I wasn't taking you?"

"Exactly. I still can't believe you're not taking me, but I'll get over it sooner or later." AJ said in a ho-hum voice and he rolled over, flopping one arm over her.

"Don't get yourself worked up again. I'll be back." He was mumbling still, but this time his face was close to her neck and she felt his breath against her skin.

"I'm going to miss you." AJ said scooting into him just a little. She wasn't sure if this was one of the nights they were cuddling or staying on their own side. Sometimes they did that and it was refreshing, but someone always rolled over into the other person's space. So technically on those nights, they would start out one their separate sides, but end up cuddling in the middle of the night.

"I'm going to miss you too." Nick opened his eyes finally and saw her chocolate eyes starting to tear up. "I promise I'll be back _just for you_."

"Are you sure I can't come?" once again … her lip was quivering.

"Unfortunately you can't, babe."

"I guess you just have to leave me for a week. What exactly am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"Oh, you're going to stay at my house."

"In Phoenix?" AJ said surprised. Since they had been dating he hadn't had a chance to go back home, so it only had been them moving from hotel to hotel. "You … you want me at … your house?"

"Yeah, unless you want to sleep in a hotel, whichever one is fine with me. I'd prefer you to stay at my house though only because it's free and my house is the best house there is."

"You want me there without you?"

"You act like you're going to rob me or something." Nick said closing his eyes again and scooting a little closer, inhaling her delicious smell.

"I just might."

"Seriously though, I'm going to miss you, babe."


	9. Falling Into Place

_January 18, 2013:_

"Babe, I have to go soon, they're saying I have 5 minutes until we leave for the signing." Nick said over the phone as he talked to AJ. He had only left 4 days ago, but to them it felt like a lifetime.

"Already?"

"Yeah … I miss you."

"I miss you too Nicky." AJ said going through one of his drawers, trying to find a t-shirt.

"What are you doing? I hear noise."

"Oh, I'm going through your drawers."

"Look at you … making yourself at home." Nick sounded proud of her and she laughed. He had told her before he left that she could go through his things and basically she had free roam of his house … except for his weight room.

"Well I've been here long enough; I might as well make myself at home."

"Can I ask you a question?" Nick asked in a serious tone.

"Sure, baby, what's up?" AJ put him on speaker as she put the phone down, slipping on one of his shirts.

"Would you ever live with me? Like now, future … or ever?"

He sounded so serious that AJ wanted to be serious too. "Why?"

"I was just wondering because you're starting fresh and … I want you there, if that makes any sense."

"Are you being serious, Nick?" she asked before she gave her answer.

"Of course."

"So are you basically asking me to move in with you?" AJ flopped down on his bed and laid on a pillow, loving the smell it still had of him.

It was silent for a little bit. "Yeah."

"Yes, Nicky, I'll move in with you." she smiled through the phone and she could see his big grin he probably had on his face too.

"Hey, babe, sorry to switch subjects, but what exactly were you looking for in my drawers?"

"A shirt."

"Have you put it on already?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Will you send me a picture?" Nick smirked at the thought of her in one of his shirts.

"You're crazy."

"I'm crazy for you, babe. Seriously, send me a picture."

"Does my face have to be in it?"

"Obviously! Send me the picture! I have to go though, okay? I'll call you at 4?"

"Yeah, baby, that's fine." The time zones were so different that if they wanted to talk to each other, they had to talk at all times of the day. She'd call him at 2 in the afternoon, which was 11 at night in Australia. They didn't mind though because they missed each other that much.

They hung up and AJ took the picture and sent it to him, and he responded with that signature wink face he gave her when he made her send picture like this. It was always at the randomest times when they weren't together. Either he was in a meeting with Vince, signings, shows, doing media, or times like this and they couldn't be close.

AJ found his house so nice. He kept it clean and that was a surprise considering in their hotel room she'd find his underwear just laying around. She had found herself walking around like she was a tourist every once in a while, but nobody was there to judge her.

The days went by slowly and AJ and Nick couldn't wait to see each other and today was the day. She was waiting for him at _their_ new house. Over the phone one day, they had made it completely official that this was now _their_ home. Nick was hesitant only because he still didn't want to make her feel like he was rushing things, but AJ was totally on-board so everything went smooth.

"Babe? I'm home!" Nick said walking into the house, but he didn't hear a peep. He shrugged it off thinking she was probably in the bathroom or something. It was only 7 o'clock in the morning, so she probably was just now getting up.

Nick made his way upstairs and into their bedroom to see her snuggled under the covers, on his side, sleeping. He chuckled and moved around the room slowly, trying not to wake her up. She probably stayed up all night on the Play Station and finally crashed.

"Nick?" he heard a small voice say as he was putting his clothes back in his drawers.

"Hey babe." Nick came over to the edge of the bed and put his hand on her back. She wasn't facing him, but he saw a small portion of her face and she looked tired.

"When did you get back home?"

"Just now, maybe 20 minutes ago."

AJ shuffled around under the covers, still not facing him. "That's great."

"Go back to sleep, I'll be downstairs watching TV if you need me."

She didn't respond, instead groaned and put a pillow on top of her head. Nick couldn't help but laugh at her actions and leave the room to let her sleep. Time flew and Nick found himself watching his favorite comedies and movies, waiting for her to wake up, but instead fell asleep on the couch.

AJ came downstairs at about 10:30 and smiled at him passed out on the couch. He was so cute when he was sleeping. She put a cover over him and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. Believe it or not, AJ was a really great cook, so when Nick woke up, he smelled the delicious smell of pancakes, bacon, and more.

"Why am I just now finding out you can cook, babe?" he said coming up behind her, leaving a small amount of kisses along her shoulder.

"I've known how to cook since I was like 8 years old. I used to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner sometimes for my family, because I was the youngest, and everyone else had jobs."

"Well I can't wait to taste it, I'm sure if it taste as good as it smells, I'm going to love it."

"I'm an awesome cook; it's like the 4th best thing I do." AJ said laughing and feeding him some random Mac and Cheese she had made.

"More. I want more." Nick said thoroughly enjoying the taste test she had given him.

"You like it? Mac and Cheese is like the first thing I learned to make."

"It's the best Mac and Cheese I have ever had. Don't tell my mom I said that though." Nick said widening his eyes playfully.

"You're such a mama's boy."

"I'm definitely a Mama Cheetah's boy, if that's what you mean."

AJ full-on laughed at him calling her Mama Cheetah and almost burned her pancake. "See what you made me do! This pancake is no good!"

Nick didn't see the problem with the pancake. "Babe, what's wrong with it?"

"Do you not see that's it's not fully golden brown on one side. All my pancakes have to be fully golden brown on each side or its not good."

Nick pressed his lips together, trying to hold in a laugh. She was dead serious, so laughing at her right now wasn't smart. "Okay, well I'm going to go shower, call me when they're done."

"Alright." AJ said not taking her eye off her new batch of pancakes. She saw his shadow leave and she did what he asked her to do, except she brought a tray of breakfast upstairs to him instead. "Baby, I brought you—" AJ walked further into the room and saw Nick laid out on their bed sleep. She shook her head at him and put the tray on the night stand.

She knew he was tired. He had a long flight home and he had a stressful week in Australia promoting WWE. AJ got onto the bed and laid near him, grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers. She had to admit that she missed him way more than she originally had thought. They had talked as much as they could but that wasn't enough for her and she was just happy that he was back. He had promised her multiple times that he would come back just for her … and he kept that promise.

Nick stirred and she looked over at him. A smile crept on her face as she saw him open his eyes and look at her. "Obviously you weren't too interested in my pancakes sleepyhead."

"I was very interested. But I just fell out on the bed and it was over after that. Speaking of pancakes, where are mine?"

"Oh, right here." AJ said getting up and getting the tray, bringing it over to the bed. "Sit up so you can eat."

"Breakfast in bed, I like it, babe." Nick said sitting up, resting his back on the headboard of the bed, smiling his butt off. AJ sat the tray on his lap and he grabbed her hand, pulling her closer for a kiss. Those lips of hers tasted exactly the same and he missed them. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm going to watch TV while you eat."

"Why are you telling me?"

"I don't know I just wanted to let you know what I was doing."

"But you're going to be lying on the bed, watching the TV, it's not like you're going anywhere." Nick said biting into his bacon.

"I—" AJ was interrupted by a phone ringing and it happened to be hers. Over the past couple of weeks, she had managed to get some numbers and a couple of friends she would talk to. "Hello?"

Nick looked over at her and she put it on speaker. Whatever the person wanted, she had no problem with him hearing. "Hey AJ, what's up?"

"Stephen?" AJ asked confused.

"Yeah, it's me, hey; I have a question for you."

"Go ahead."

"Cel's kind of been busy and I'm so lost over here, and I'm all jumbled up, can you come and work your assistant magic and save me?"

AJ's face dropped. "Me?"

"Yeah, I see how well you keep Nick in line and I know that's a tough task to do, so I know you can handle me." Stephen laughed but Nick made a silent face that AJ hit his leg for.

"You want me to be your assistant too?"

"More so like a manager … is that okay?"

"Um," AJ but her nail and looked over at Nick who had already devoured his first two pancakes. "Sure."

"Well when I see you for Raw, we'll discuss pay and whatnot, but I _really _need your help."

"Is all of this okay with Celeste?"

"Yeah, she's the one that reminded me what you do for Nick, so I called you up to see if you could handle two superstars."

"I can, that's totally, fine." AJ smiled and looked over at Nick after she hung up with Stephen a couple minutes later. "Oh … my … gosh! Baby, did you hear that?! He wants me, April Jeanette Mendez, to work for him. Another superstar wants me to work for them!"

"I heard." Nick said smiling at all her excitement.

"This is exactly what I wanted! I wanted to branch out from under you and be something that people could know me for. I'm going to be known as the managing party that represents _two _superstars! Do you know what this means?"

"What does it mean?"

"I'm going to officially have my own money! It technically won't be you giving me money anymore. I can declare that money mine and I won't have to feel bad every time I check my bank account and it had random money that you've put in there." AJ took a deep breath and fell back on the bed, closing her eyes. "Things are finally going the way I want them too."

"I'm happy for you, babe." Nick said lying next to her, loving the smell of her hair.

"Really?"

"Most definitely. You deserve all of this."

It was silent for a bit as they laid there, taking in everything. "I missed you … a lot." AJ said opening her eyes and turning towards him.

"I missed you too."

"It wasn't the same sleeping without you. I'm used to waking up to you and how good you smell even at the most random times. I missed the small stuff."

"Me too."

"Like what?" AJ wondered.

"I missed walking into the bathroom every morning seeing you brushing your hair. That's like the coolest thing to watch. I still don't get how it gets as fluffy as it is, but one day I will. But until then, I think I'm going to stick to stalking you as you brush your hair."

AJ laughed at that. That had to be the silliest, but cutest thing ever. "You know what I really want?"

"What is that baby cakes?"

"Don't steal my nickname!" she said being playfully serious.

"Fine, fine, I'll be original and call you my snuggle muffin."

"That's better."

"So … what is it that you want, _snuggle muffin?_?"

"I want you to kiss me." AJ said batting her eyelashes a little and playing with the bottom of the t-shirt he had on.

"That can be arranged."

"How soon?"

"It depends on how much you want my kisses, babe."

"I want your kisses a lot." She said giggling.

"Trust me, I missed your kisses way more than I expected."

"Really? That's something I didn't expect."

"Why?" Nick said rolling onto her.

"I don't know … you're known to steal girlfriends."

"I catch and release, babe. I only held onto one."

"Would that one be me?"

"I don't know, are you a tiny, brunette, with an awesome looking wrestler for a boyfriend?"

"That's definitely me."

"Then I guess I caught you then, babe." Nick smiled down at her and finally kissed her.

Times like this were the times they just loved to be with each other. The fact that they missed each other as though they were husband and wife, showed how strong they were already. Yes, it had only been a couple of weeks, but it felt like they had been together for years. The only thing missing was their physical relationship. It hadn't reached its full potential yet, but there was no rush. AJ wasn't sure she was completely ready, and Nick was fine with that. They hadn't discussed it yet, but Nick was willing to wait for her. He liked that she didn't give herself up on the first date or that she didn't just throw herself at him … he respected that. He respected _her._ She was his and seeing her almost every day and the passionate make outs that they had been having lately was good enough for him. All he needed was her, and it was the same for AJ … all she needed was him.


	10. Time Management

_January 21, 2013:_

AJ and Nick still hadn't gotten over their week without each other and it felt like they were getting pulled in each direction. AJ had the new job with Stephen and Nick had his own things that he had to do, which didn't allow them a lot of time together. They'd wake up, head out, go their separate ways, meet back up, kiss each other good night, and fall asleep.

Today was Raw, but AJ had to get up early and meet Stephen to discuss their business. Nick woke up and reached over to find the bed empty. He sighed, remembering her meeting and got up, starting his day. He missed her. His existence wasn't the same without her presence around him all the time.

"Okay, so now that that's final, I want you to get ready for your match and come back to Nick's locker room when the show is over. We'll talk about the rest of everything on the way to the hotel." AJ couldn't believe how much more work being a manager was than being an assistant.

"That's fine." Stephen said smiling and leading her to the door of his locker room.

"I'm going to go check on what Mike wanted and I'll see you later."

"He probably just wants to be a jerk to you, don't let him get to you though, he's a big teddy bear deep down."

"I'll believe that when I see it." AJ said leaving the locker room and heading down the hallway.

"Hey babe!" Nick said coming up to her as she swiftly was moving down the hallway.

"Hey Nick, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just got here. I was heading to catering; you want to grab something to eat?"

"Oh …" AJ bit her lip nervously, "I have a meeting to go to with Mike."

"Mike? Why are you meeting with Mike?"

"He asked me to manage him too. Ever since Stephen, a lot of people have been asking me, and I thought since you're close to him, it would be better, so I'm meeting him now to discuss things." AJ said so quickly that it took a minute to process it.

"Well, when's your meeting over?"

"Not sure. But after him, I have Kofi. So basically I'll be managing all your friends." AJ gave him an awkward laugh and hoped he wasn't mad at her.

"That's cool." Nick said trying to sound supportive.

"You're not mad?"

"No, I'm happy for you. Will you be done with all your meetings by the time my match comes?"

Nick saw AJ's face fall. "Nick, I totally forgot about your match tonight." AJ ran her fingers through her hair, "Don't worry. I'll be there to watch it backstage. I'll be there right when you walk through those curtains."

Nick smiled. "Okay." He went for a kiss, but she stopped him.

"I have to go."

"Sure."

"Nick …"

"Go." He said pulling away from her face and faking a smile. He no longer had the urge to smile anymore.

AJ sighed and left for her meeting feeling guilty. She had to make it up to him. All week since he got back, she had been busy managing Stephen and Cody, and now she had Mike tagging along and next was Kofi. Nick didn't have a match or anything on Smackdown this week, but Stephen and Cody were on the Smackdown brand, so she was forced to be there and … manage them.

This was turning into something AJ really wanted. She couldn't help but be proud of herself but at the same time, she was neglecting the one person that made her into the person she was now. Her boyfriend was the one who picked her up off the streets, and he was the one that showed her she deserved more, but how did she thank him for that? Missing his match.

Tonight's match was more than just a match. It was the match that gave Nick the chance to choose his spot in the Royal Rumble, and yes, he had won. He beat the clock and stopped Stephen from beating Wade Barrett, so it was now on him to choose his entrance in the Royal Rumble. She missed it though. She wasn't back there to congratulate him, or kiss him good luck, or anything. She was too busy doing something else, and the thought of him being in a match, never crossed her mind.

AJ leaned her head against his locker room door, dreading what she would find inside. She knew she'd find an angry man. It was completely her fault, but she wanted nothing more than to start this day over and remember his match.

"Nick?" she said walking into his locker room.

"Yeah?" He said coming from the bathroom, not knowing who was in the room. "Oh, it's you." That sounded ruder than he wanted it to.

"How do you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sore?" AJ said slowly walking into the room.

"It's not like I had a match or anything." Nick said sarcastically walking over to his locker, taking his things out and putting them back in his bag.

"Nick … I am _so _sorry for missing your match."

"It's fine, babe."

AJ narrowed her eyes a little, studying him. "Nick, look at me." She walked over to him, stopping him from putting his stuff away, so he just looked at her to save time. "I'm sorry; I got so caught up with everything that I totally forgot about your match."

Nick breathed out and looked away. "I don't feel like your boyfriend anymore. It feels like the past week has been about everybody _except _me. Whether you're running around with another superstar, or doing something for them, never is there time for me."

"What are you saying?"

"All I'm saying is … I'm your _boyfriend. _I think I should see you more than the people who pay you to keep them in line."

"You pay me for the same thing, so you know how busy I can get. Plus, I'm running around for 4 superstars now, it's not as easy as me just working for you anymore."

"I understand that, and don't get me wrong, I'm so proud of you for doing all of this, but make some time for me. I can count on one hand how many _actual _conversations we've had this week." Nick said seriously, which made AJ realize he was right. He was completely right actually.

AJ sighed and looked up at him with a sad face. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Make time for me, please?" he asked pulling her close to him by her waist.

"You're my number one priority, so you come first. It's just so overwhelming to have so many people want your help all at once, you know? I got caught up and I didn't pay attention to you."

"You're my number one priority too." Nick smiled down at her and gave her a loving kiss, letting her know she was forgiven. "Dinner?"

"Definitely, I'm starving." AJ reached up and brought him down for one of their special kisses that they both loved so much. It was short loved though because Stephen and Celeste came in … once again interrupting their heated exchange of kisses.

"Hey, AJ are you ready to go?" Stephen asked smirking at them.

"Huh?"

"You said to meet you here after the show, so we could talk about Smackdown this week and my media day on Thursday.'

AJ closed her eyes and let her head fall back. "I totally forgot." She looked back up and gave Nick those sympathetic eyes.

"Do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

"No … tonight's fine." AJ said moving away from Nick, grabbing her things, and heading towards the door. "I'll see you back at the hotel, Nick." She turned around saying, seeing him look down.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'll see you back at the hotel."

AJ gave him once last glance before leaving him alone in his locker room. Nick flopped down on the bench and groaned. He had officially lost her to the business life. He wanted to give it time though. He wanted to give her more than a week to settle into things. It felt like it had been two weeks without her though. First, there was the week in Australia, but then he came back and he still didn't have her all to himself. The closest they had been to each other in the last two weeks, other than the day he got back, was sleep in bed together at night. That bothered Nick, but he said he would give it time.

Nick walked into the hotel room, to the sound of girls giggling and a man chuckling. He knew exactly who it was and he rolled his eyes. Not at them per say, just the fact that he had had a long day and for them to be giggling and chuckling … he wasn't in the mood. He came over and immediately got into the bed without saying a word to anybody, which confused everyone but AJ. She knew exactly what was wrong with him.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Stephen asked, but didn't receive an answer. "Is he sleeping already?"

"Yeah, probably. He had a long day." AJ knew he wasn't sleep, but that was the best thing to say for now, so they wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Oh, okay. Well if he's sleep that means I need to be sleep. I'll talk to you on Thursday, AJ." Stephen said, heading towards the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Celeste said as they left.

AJ sighed and got into bed, staying on her side. This was one of those nights where she knew they were sleeping on their own sides, and most likely _staying _on their own sides. She didn't like it, but she managed to fall asleep without his strong arms around her and a special goodnight kiss they always had. He was the last thing on her mind before she went to sleep and the first thing she thought of when she was the one waking up to an empty bed.

He couldn't be that mad at her, right? He wouldn't just leave her here, right? Her thoughts were interrupted by Nick coming into the hotel room sweaty, with a towel around his shoulders. He looked over at her, seeing she was awake and walked straight into the bathroom to take his shower.

Nick got out of the shower and got back in bed, covering his head with a pillow and not facing her at all. "Why are you back in bed? Don't you have to keep your body up and moving for a while?"

"I'm tired, and sleepy, and I only did weights today." His voice was muffled but she managed to hear what he said.

"Oh okay. Well you should get some rest … you deserve it." AJ looked over him and looked at his perfect skin. Since they had been dating, he never wore a shirt to bed, and she always got the view of his awesome upper body, which was totally fine with her. Unfortunately, she was just looking at his back. She moved closer, leaving a small kiss on his back, and she saw him shuffle around under the covers. AJ leaned her forehead into his back, "Nick, please, talk to me. Don't shut me out. I made two mistakes in a row … I'm sorry."

"A simple 'I can't tonight, Nick, maybe another time' would have been fine, but no, you just said 'I'll see you back at the hotel'. That's some bull AJ and you know it." Nick sounded partly mad and partly tired, so AJ didn't know which emotion to go with.

"I'm sorry."

"You just left me. You forgot about your meeting with Stephen and you jump at the chance to still have the meeting. But you missed my match, and all I get is an 'I'm sorry' and a kiss, only to be left … again." It was official. He was upset.

"Nick … I don't know what to say." AJ said letting a tear fall. She hated being the one to upset him and hurt him because she wasn't there enough for him. "I messed up … I'm sorry." She wished she could just say she was sorry for a life time, and still, she felt like that wouldn't let him know how truly sorry she was.

He turned over on his back, looking up at the hotel ceiling, thinking. "I'm used to people leaving me, and it felt like … it felt like you were slowly drifting."

"What do you mean?"

"My relationships never worked out because I was away too much or because I was busy too much." Nick paused, "Seeing you work for everyone and not even acknowledging the fact that I was breathing was … I don't know. I don't want us to drift. We have something _way _too good for us to be drifting already."

"I'm not drifting, Nick, I'm right here." AJ said coming slightly closer.

"Yeah, you're here until your meeting Thursday or someone calls and needs you. But here I am, right here, waiting on you to come back, hoping we can get maybe a little time together before bed."

"I'm going to work on that. No matter what's on my schedule, you come first."

Nick finally looked over at her, seeing her eyes puffy from her tears. He wiped them away with his thumb as he finally turned his body towards her. "Don't make me first, I'm just saying don't let it consume you to where we can't see each other."

"No, you're number one. You're the one that got me here, so you deserve my time way more than they do."

"True, but don't think I'm saying don't do your job just so you can hang out with me." Nick wanted to make sure that was understood.

"I know, Nick." AJ kissed him lightly, and felt that passion come back. She couldn't help but smile and deepen their kiss as she felt him swing an arm over to her hip under the covers.

"Is my snuggle muffin free tonight?"

"No, she has a meeting." AJ turned up her lip.

"With?"

"Her magnificent boyfriend, who she's treating to a restaurant of his choice."


	11. Walking On Sunshine

Today … the first day in two weeks, AJ got to wake up peacefully, with her boyfriend beside her. It felt refreshing and like everything was how it was supposed to be. Everything felt right.

AJ turned to face him and saw him still sleeping peacefully and she wanted to keep it that way. He deserved the rest and the time off. He didn't have a Smackdown taping, so he was free all day today, which she was excited for too. This meant they go to spend the entire day together.

Nick stirred and opened his eyes and immediately smiled at the sight of his girlfriend laying next to him. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome."

"Is it bad that I don't want to leave this spot?"

"You don't have to, but I do." AJ said sitting up. "Breakfast has to get cooked by someone."

"No, babe, lay down." Nick pulled her back down and smothered her into his chest, holding on tight.

"It's official; you're in love with me." AJ laughed and so did he.

"Remember our first date?"

"It was like a month and a half ago, how could I forget it?"

"That was the best first day I've ever had."

"That's a compliment right?" AJ looked up at him.

"Of course. I just … I don't know … we talked about you being different from all the other girlfriends I've had, and I like that you're different. I don't want you to be like them. I want you to be you, because you're the only you there is, and I really like you."

"That's so sweet, Nicky." AJ kissed him, "Now can I get up to make us breakfast?"

"What are you making?"

"Your favorites." She said with a huge cheeky smile. Nick gave her a look and her eyes widened. "Nick, no!" she hurried out of the bed and rushed out of the room, downstairs, only to be caught by his strong arms, just as she entered the kitchen.

"Why did you run away, babe?" he asked laughing at her, kissing her neck.

"You do this all the time!"

"What do I do?"

"You chase me around the house until I agree to make you Mac & Cheese!"

"That's your fault, not mine."

"How is it my fault?" She asked giggling at him slowly moving down her neck with his soft kisses.

"You should have never let me know your macaroni is that good."

"I was trying to be a good girlfriend and show you I could do more than just kiss you all the time."

"Would you mind showing me that now?" he asked lifting her onto the counter, standing in between her legs.

"What exactly am I showing you?"

"Anything you want."

AJ wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer, and she kissed him. Every single kiss was turning into those passionate kisses they loved, and they didn't even have to try. They loved it though, and they never complained. Everything was falling into place for them.

Nick's phone rang, interrupting their kiss, and he answered the phone without looking to see who it was. He had forgotten his mom would be calling him, to discuss the family reunion details. "Hello?" he said, barely breaking away from AJ's lips.

"Nicholas, is that you?" his mom said with confusion in her voice.

"Mhmm, it's me, mom."

"Well you know why I'm calling, so let's get straight to it. The family reunion is next Friday through Monday, can you make that?"

Nick broke away from their kiss again, putting his phone on the counter, putting it on speaker. "Yeah mom, I'll have to leave early so I can go to Raw, but I'll be there." Nick went back to kissing AJ, not really paying attention to the extra details his mom was telling him.

"Nick? Are you there?"

"Mhmm."

AJ broke away and slapped his arm lightly. "Talk to your mom." She whispered.

"Do I have to?" She gave him a look and he rolled his eyes, finally talking the phone and talking to his mom. "Yeah, she's coming." Nick said which AJ didn't understand. "I'm paying mom."

AJ looked at him strange and he soon got off the phone. "What was that all about?"

"She wanted to know were you coming to the reunion."

"Oh, is she okay with that?"

"Whether she is, or she isn't, you're coming."

"I …" AJ wanted to tell him something. Something that was going to change their relationship. She just hoped he felt the same way.

"You what?"

"I have to tell you something, and I wanted to tell you in private."

"Definitely babe, what is it?" he had such loving eyes, that she wanted to melt.

"The last two months has been … amazing, and special, and … I wanted to tell you that—" AJ was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hold on, it's Stephen." She answered and soon hung up, looking at Nick with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Stephen has a signing right now." Nick looked confused. "Since I'm over him, I have to sign all the paperwork that goes with him doing stuff like this that he gets paid for. I'm him manager and since I get ten percent of all profits, I have be there."

"That … was so hot."

AJ glared at him. "Really, Nick? I'm being serious." AJ rested her arms over his shoulders and sighed. "This day was supposed to be for me and you." Nick stayed silent and leaned into her, leaving his head on her shoulder.

"Go."

"Baby, this day is for—"

"Go." Nick pulled back and looked at her.

"I swear I'll be right back. I don't even have to stay the whole show." AJ reassured him with a half smile.

"Okay, go."

"Thank you for understanding." AJ hopped off the counter and ran upstairs, leaving Nick with a smile on his face. The fact that she didn't want to leave him for work warmed his heart. He couldn't tell her to stay though, because that would be selfish. She still needed to do her job, and then she could spend the rest of her time with him.

AJ left the house a little later, and Nick was left alone. He wasn't just going to sit there, so he thought of things he could surprise her with when she got back. Thankfully they had gotten past the stage in their relationship where she would be hesitant to take any gift from him. Now, she took them with pride that he cared enough about her to give them to her, and vice versa.

"Nick! Nick, I told you I'd be right back!" AJ screamed as she came into their house. She had rushed coming back, to prove to him that she could handle her job and make time for him. Plus, she wanted to make it back just to spend time with him. This was there day and nothing else would interrupt them. Work was done; Nick didn't have work, so it was now up to them what to do with the rest of their night.

AJ didn't hear anything as she walked into the house putting her stuff down. It was only 12 noon, so he definitely wasn't sleep, but where could he be? She didn't see him in the bedroom, downstairs, or anywhere, and he wasn't answering his phone. AJ started to worry. It wasn't like him not to be near his phone, so what could be wrong?

As AJ was sitting on the couch contemplating what to do about this, she heard the front door close. She sprinted to the door to see Nick standing there with a huge grin on his face. "What did you do?" She asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"Nothing much." He said hiding something behind his back.

"What's behind your back?"

"Close your eyes."

AJ did what he said, and soon felt something wet on her toes. She opened her eyes to see a small dog sniffing and licking her feet. AJ gasped and snapped her head back up to Nick who was waiting on her reaction. "Baby, you got us a dog?"

"I know how much you like dogs, especially rescue dogs, so I figured we should have one."

AJ couldn't help but pick the little guy up and hold him close to her as though it was her small infant. He was so cute, and had such a wet little nose, with thick, tan fur, and the biggest eyes. AJ instantly fell in love. The little Chihuahua had stolen her heart at first sight. "Hi, I'm your new mommy!" AJ said playing with the little puppy.

"He's only a few months old, so we have a lot of time to train him and get him used to living here."

"But we're on the road a lot."

"I picked a dog small enough that can fit basically anywhere. He can go on planes and stay quiet in hotels, and I checked to see if there's a kennel place for when we go to New York for Wrestlemania, and there is." Nick was so proud of himself for having all this unnecessary information.

"You did your researched." AJ took a couple steps forward and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

"Anything for my lovely girlfriend."

AJ gave him a cheeky smile and started playing with their new dog. AJ and Nick decided to name him Nacho Cheese, which they were pretty content with. Nacho didn't seem to have a problem with it. He was such a playful dog and they spent almost all day playing with him on the floor in the living room.

"Nacho, do you like big squeaky toys or small chewy toys?" Nick asked, holding dog as they looked through the toy section of a pet store.

"I'm starting to think you like this dog more than you like me." AJ said raising an eyebrow at how attached Nick had gotten to the dog already.

"Not possible." He told her coming over and planting a tender kiss on her soft lips. "Nothing's better than my snuggle muffin."

"Nicky, you're so cute."

It was as if nobody wanted them to have cute and romantic moments because once again they were interrupted by John and Nikki coming up to them. Really? Out of all pet stores in Phoenix, they wanted to come to this one?

"Well, what do you know … it's Mr. I Can't Win A Match and his ferocious side kick." John said coming up to them, walking their big Pit Bull.

AJ glared at the both of them and felt Nick tense up. She knew he hated the both of them, but this was still their day and she wasn't going to let the evil step-sisters ruin it. Yes, she now considered John Cena a female. "Bye, John."

"Awe, are you standing up for your boyfriend?"

"No, I'm just wondering what on Earth you're doing in Phoenix."

"If you must know, we're here for a Make a Wish thing."

"And you brought Muhammad Ali with you?" AJ said pointing to the hug dog.

"He needed dog food." Nikki said stepping in. "Why are you two here?"

"You don't see the dog we're holding?" Nick said in an irritated manner.

"Oh, you call _that _a dog?" They both laughed, "My fist weighs more than that dog."

"_My _fist is going to be in your face if you don't leave us alone." Nick didn't want what he knew was about to happen to go down, so he pulled AJ by her arms, leading her to the dog beds across the store. "You really need to stop with this!"

"What?"

"Right when I'm about to let loose on her and punch her in the face, you stop me! Nick, someone needs to shut her up, and it's _going _to be me!"

"No you're not." Nick told her with a serious tone. "I'm not going to let Nikki get the satisfaction of beating you up and then bragging about it."

AJ's face when from mad to furious in a quick second. "So you're saying if we got into an altercation I wouldn't win? Is that what you're trying to say, Nick?!"

"No, babe, all I'm saying is—"

"You're saying that I'd get beat up by your ex-girlfriend!" AJ yelled at him. "I can't believe you right now."

AJ walked away from him, taking Nacho along with her, leaving Nick to chase after her. "AJ, that's not what I meant."

They were now standing outside, in front of the pet store. "Nick, I don't want to talk about it right now." AJ turned to him saying.

"I swear, I didn't mean it like that." He pleaded with her, but she wasn't trying to hear it.

"Take me home."

"AJ—"

"Take me home!"

Nick gave up and started walking towards the car. He couldn't believe how out of hand this had gotten. He didn't mean to offend her in anyway; he was actually trying to protect her. What was so bad about protecting her?

They got home and Nick was still getting the silent treatment. Of course, this was killing him and all he wanted to do was squeeze her in a big bear hug and continuously tell her he was sorry. "Babe …" he started to say as he walked into the kitchen, seeing AJ there, putting Nacho some water in his food bowl. "I'm sorry." AJ just walked past him and up the stairs, but was followed by Nick.

AJ gave Nacho his water and continued around the room, doing what she needed to do to get ready for bed. Nick sighed and got ready for bed. He had ruined their day. "I'm sorry …" he repeated one last time before turning off the lights in their room.

Nick was woken up by whimpering and he thought it was Nacho. But he no, he lifted up his head to see Nacho at the end on the bed sleep. Nick looked over at AJ to see her curled up into a ball under the covers, crying. "Do … do you really think she's better than me?" AJ said through some tears.

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Nikki. Do you think she's better than me?"

Nick got closer to her in the bed after turning on the lap to see her face puffy and her clinging onto a pillow. "No, babe, I don't think she's better than you at all."

"But you said she could beat me up."

"Because she's a wrestler, babe. She's a legit wrestler. You're so tiny and I didn't want you getting hurt. Half the moves that wrestlers know can give a person a concussion if you don't know what you're doing." Nick felt so bad. He made her think that he thought Nikki was better than her, when in all actuality; Nikki was far from comparison to AJ. AJ was top notch and Nikki was so from that.

"So, I'm better?" AJ said sniffling.

"Nikki could go all around the world, get trained to be like you, and still not be as _great _as you."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

AJ felt a little down and she wanted a small ego boost. Yes, it was 2 o'clock in the morning, but she still wanted so affection. "Name some things I'm better at."

Nick laughed, "Your hair is better, and longer, and fluffier, and curlier." AJ smiled at him, so he kept going. "Your smile is wider, more genuine, and much cuter. Your laugh is so sweet, and contagious. Anytime you laugh, I want to laugh too."

"I love …" AJ caught herself. This is what she had wanted to talk to him about. This phrase had been lurking around and wanting to come out, but she wasn't sure if their relationship wasn't ready for that.

"You love what?"

"I love … how sweet you are to me and how much you care."

Maybe now wasn't the time. She'd tell him, just not … now.


	12. Four Letters, More Meaning

_January 28, 2013:_

Love?

Is that what they were feeling?

Was it _love_?

Those four letters racked their minds all week. Last week when AJ had almost let it slip, she held back only because she didn't know if he was ready. Maybe he wasn't ready for them to take that next step yet.

On the other hand, that's exactly what Nick wanted her to say. He wanted her to tell him that she loved him, because he might have said it back. Of course he liked her a lot and he saw himself loving her, and to be honest … he loved her. She was so special to him and he wouldn't trade her to for the world. He'd give up his life for her and that was something big.

This whole week had been stressful for the both of them. Nick was preparing for the Royal Rumble and AJ was preparing all her superstars she managed for the Royal Rumble. Still, they found plenty of time to spend with each other, but things were on an edge. They never brought up what was said the week before and they wanted to keep it like that.

Nick happened to be in the weight room waiting for AJ finish up after the show, hanging around with his friends and chatting like usual. He'd barely had to time to relax and hang out with the guys so this was a good moment for him.

"Mike, don't hurt yourself." Nick said as Mike attempted to life some unrealistic weights.

"Yeah, lad, that's not smart. You're going to kill yourself if those fall down on you." Stephen jumped in saying.

"Shut up and spot me." Stephen went over to the weight bench and trying his hardest to help Mike out.

In walked AJ and she came over, kissing Nick, loving the feeling of him immediately putting his arms around her waist. "Are you all done?"

"Yeah, I'm free for the rest of the night, thank God." AJ laid her head onto his chest and yawned.

"You're tired?" She nodded her head closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat. The sound was so soothing, and Nick could tell she was going to fall asleep right there if they didn't leave soon. "Can you make it back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I'm just super tired from all the running around tonight."

Nick told his friends bye and AJ and him soon left after grabbing their things and catching a cab. The hotel lobby was empty and that made Nick give a small breath of relief. He didn't have time tonight for the crowd of fans when he had his girlfriend hanging onto him, slowly falling asleep any chance she got.

"Nick …" She whined as they got into the hotel room.

"It's okay, babe, just go change." He handed her the clothes and assumed she'd go into the bathroom to change. When she handed him back the clothes, he looked at her confused. Well, he only stayed confused for a second, until AJ sat on the edge of the bed, holding her arms up.

"Will you change me, Nicky?"

"Sure …"

Nick slowly took her shirt off; making sure this was what she wanted. He got it off of her and looked down and gulped. She was flawless. It took everything in him not to touch her, but he stayed strong. He finished changing her and backed up from her before he attacked her.

"Nicky, you didn't take off my bra." AJ said with a mad face.

"You wanted me to?"

"Have I ever slept in my bra before?"

Nick got the hint and moved closer, as she stood up, holding her arms out again. He reached around her and loved the feeling of her soft skin until he found the bra hook. Nick unhooked it and quickly took it off, again, resisting the temptation to pounce on the petite woman.

"Nick …" AJ said as she got into the bed.

"Hm?" he responded as he got in bed as well.

"I love you."

Nick looked surprised at how easily she said it. She wasn't nervous and she didn't stutter on her words. It just came out with such ease. "I love you too." he said and she cuddled up to him. That was easier than he thought. Saying 'I love you' to someone you truly loved wasn't that hard. Nick smiled at himself as he felt AJ's breathing slowing down, knowing she was sleep. He was loved by her and that felt amazing.

The next morning Nick woke up and had an extra pep in his step. He was too happy with his life. His girlfriend _loved _him. She loved him.

"What's got you in such a good mood today?" AJ asked laughing at his cheeky smile he had as they sat in catering in the arena for Smackdown.

"Nothing."

"Something's up, what is it?"

"You made me a _very _happy man last night."

"What did I do? The last thing I remember is coming into the weight room."

"You don't remember what you did when we got back to the hotel?"

"Nope, you could have dragged me in there in a body bag and I wouldn't know." AJ laughed at her words but stopped when she saw how serious Nick's face had gotten.

"So … you don't remember anything from last night?"

"Did something important happen?"

Nick's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. She didn't love him. She was tired and not in her right mind. Nick lost his breath … he couldn't breathe. "No … nothing major."

"Oh okay. Sorry, I totally blank when I'm tired."

"I know, it's just, we had a small moment last night." Nick said trying to downgrade what had actually happened. At this point he wished that was it was. He wished it was just a small moment and not a defining moment in their relationship, because guess what? She didn't remember. It was real.

"What happened? Did I flash you or something?"

"Well, you let me change you into your pajamas."

"That's it?" AJ asked surprised. This was very weak compared to other things she's done while she was sleep.

"Uh … yeah."

"Something else happened tell me!" she said practically begging him.

"Babe, it's nothing." Nick told her just as her alarm went off to tell him to start getting ready for his match. "Well I have to go get ready; I'll see you in a little bit." Nick rushed away from the table, leaving her confused.

AJ stayed at the table for a little while thinking. What could she have done or said? It obviously was something serious because it was bothering Nick that she didn't remember. What could it possibly be? What did she say or do that made him happy? It all confused her.

"Hey AJ!" Ada said coming up to her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey Ada, how's it going?"

"Great! Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead." Ada sat down and AJ smiled at the woman. She was a sweet girl and AJ always felt silly for being mean to her when she first met her.

"Why aren't you back there with Nick while he gets ready for his match?"

"Oh, I was just finishing up eating and then I had some business to take care of with Mike."

"I'm surprised he's not flipping out about you not being there."

"He's flipped out before?"

"That time you missed his match, he was so … I don't even know how to explain it. He was like a lost puppy without its owner."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the man is practically lost without you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to know your opinion on something." Ada said seriously, which made AJ get a certain strange feeling.

"What is it?"

"So, as you know, I've been dating this guy for a while and he hasn't … he hasn't told me he loves me yet. Is that bad?"

AJ was taken back. "Uh, well, it depends, do you love him?"

"Yes, with everything in me, but … I slipped up and told him, but I took it back, and now I think he thinks I'm not serious about us." Ada looked scared.

"What did he say when you told him?"

"He was sort of silent at first, and I took it back before he could respond."

"Why?"

"I fear rejection. What if he rejected me?"

"What if he _didn't_? What if he was going to say it back?"

Ada breathed out, and looked at AJ with those childish eyes. AJ felt like her mother for some reason. Every now and then Ada would come to AJ for advice for different things. "I want him to know that I love him, but …"

"But what?"

"I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. Life is about risks. Life's about taking that extra step and putting yourself out there just in case something good might happen. You have to take that chance."

"Has Nick told you he loves you yet?"

AJ stopped for a second. "No … not yet."

"Really?!" Ada basically said so Alaska could hear.

AJ couldn't help but laugh. "No, we haven't exchanged those words yet."

"He says it all the time to me and E. You're the topic of conversation all the time. We have to tell him to shut up sometimes."

"He's said that?"

"_All the time._"

Ada got a phone call, telling her it was time for the match and left AJ to her thoughts. Nick loved her? He shared the same feelings she felt towards him? AJ quickly got up and left to go find Nick, in hopes she'd catch him right before he crossed through the curtains for his match.

"Nick!" AJ yelled down the hallway as she almost reached the gorilla.

"Yeah, babe, what's up? Nick asked concerned.

"I … I have to talk to you … about something." AJ said out of breath.

"Can it wait until after my match?"

"No, Nick, I need to talk to you now."

Suddenly his music played and AJ sighed. "I'll be back, stay right here."

"I can't, I have to deal with some things for Mike."

"When are you free?"

"Nick, let's go!" E said pulling him away from her, rushing to the curtains.

Once again, they couldn't have a moment to themselves. He was being pulled in one direction and she was being pulled in the other. Unfortunately, she couldn't stay to watch his match, so she left to go deal with Mike. She had to admit he was the toughest person he had to manage. He had his new movie coming out, so he was everywhere all at once. She didn't complain though because she got paid for all her hard work and it kept her busy when Nick was busy.

"Mrs. Nemeth?" AJ asked walking into Nick's locker room.

"AJ? I didn't expect you to come in first." She replied.

"Oh, well Nick's probably in the shower right now, cleaning up from his match."

"AJ … can I talk to you … woman to woman?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Nick's mom led her over to the small couch in the room and they sat down. AJ was nervous. She was about to have a talk with her boyfriend's mother. "I want to apologize for how I treated you over Christmas. You didn't deserve that at all and I was just being protective over my son. He's my oldest boy, so I want what's best for him." AJ looked at his mom seriously. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not used to him bringing home woman that actually have some respect for themselves. I honestly have no clue where he got you from because you're on a different planet from what we always thought he liked."

"Mrs. Nemeth … I used to … I used to live in the subway." AJ said looking down.

"Sweetheart, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes it is." AJ looked back up with a few tears streaming down her face. "It was terrible."

"We all have our rough patches." She said putting a hand on AJ's shoulder.

"Nick found me one day and fixed me up a little and we just clicked. I never wanted him for the money or for what he could give me. I love your son for him, not for what he can give me." AJ realized what she had said and she saw the look on her face.

"I see the way he looks at you and trust me, he loves you too. You act like he hasn't told you that yet."

"He hasn't."

Nick's mom looked shocked. "Oh, no, that is unacceptable!" she stood p and started towards the door.

"No! Please, don't." she said stepping in the way. "I want us to have that moment. I don't want it to be forced." Little did AJ know, they already had that moment.

"Alright …"

"Not to be rude, but what exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh, we're staying with you guys until the family reunion this weekend."

"You're staying … with us?"

"Nick didn't tell you?"

"Tell her what?" Nick said walking into the locker room.

"That your father and I were staying with you two until the reunion."

"Oh, well … surprise!" Nick said all happy.

"I'm going to go to the house okay? I'll see you two in a little bit." Nick's mom blew AJ a kiss and AJ of course caught it, feeling like her and his mom had a break through.

"Well it looks like you and my mom are getting along."

"Yeah, we had a small chat while you weren't here."

"What did you guys talk about?" Nick asked going over to his things, starting to put them away.

"I told her where I used to live and she saw the real me. She thought I would be like the rest of your girlfriends, but she saw that I wasn't, so she apologized for being so mean to me early on." AJ sat down on the bench his bag was on, looking up at him as he packed his things back up.

"That's great, babe. I want you two to get along, because neither of you are going anywhere in my life so you might as well get used to each other."

"You think we'll make it that far?"

"What do you mean?"

"You see a future with us? Like forever?"

"I don't think I'd have asked you to move in if I didn't."

Nick looked down at her and smiled. Maybe she didn't have to remember what she said the night before. He liked them the way they were and he knew how he felt about her so it didn't matter. They'd have their moment when she was ready and actually coherent.


	13. Words That Make You Smile

"Mom, not everybody needs to know that." Nick said blushing at his mom telling an embarrassing story to AJ about when he was a child.

AJ couldn't help but laugh. Her boyfriend was one special child. "You never told me you showed off when you were little."

"That's because it's embarrassing!"

"AJ, these pork chops are amazing!" Nick's dad said out of nowhere.

"Thank you, sir."

This dinner had gone surprisingly well. Everyone was getting along, and Nick's brother Ryan decided to stop by and not stay at a hotel. He was really cool and AJ liked him a lot more than some of their other family members.

"I swear if you call him sir again I'm going to strangle you." Ryan said laughing at how polite she wanted to be.

"Sorry, it's habit."

"Nick, where on Earth did you get her from? You've never had a 'please' and 'thank you' type of girlfriend before."

Nick gave him a glare. "Don't worry about where I got her from, just worry about you finding any female willing to come within ten feet of you."

"That's mean, Nick." AJ said nudging him.

"Yeah, Nick, stop being so mean." Ryan said mocking him.

"Boys stop acting like you're back in middle school."

"Speaking of middle school, AJ, did Nick ever tell you about the time—"

"Shut up!"

Ryan busted out laughing at how serious Nick got and AJ couldn't help but laugh too. He was being so uptight and that wasn't how Nick was at all. They soon finished eating and were all watching a movie. Nick found it necessary for AJ to sit next to him on the couch and everyone else had to find their own seating. Half way through the movie, Nick laid down all the way on the couch and pulled AJ down in front of him so she was lying between him and the edge of the couch.

Nick randomly kissed her neck and she giggled. "Stop." She said trying to watch the movie. Nick just continued to softly kiss her neck and she continued to hold in a giggle. "Nick … stop being a pervert, your parents are feet away from us." She whispered to him.

"They'll get over it."

"Nick, I'm serious. I don't want them to think of me differently because I'm making out with their son on the couch."

"So you want to kiss me?" She realized she had just triggered something. "Pretend you're sleep."

"What?"

Before she could comprehend what he said, he got up and swooped her off the couch, bridal style. She got the hint and closed her eyes, pretending to be sleep. "Guys, we're just going to go to bed, see you in the morning." Nick said to his parents and brother, soon walking up the stairs to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and let her go, smiling at her. "You okay?" he asked seeing the expression on her face.

AJ crawled over to her side of the bed and got under the covers and blushed. "Would you mind laying with me?"

"I will definitely lay with you." Nick got into the bed and looked at her. "You're gorgeous."

AJ's blush turned into a deep shade of red and she hid her face. "Baby …"

"You're freaking gorgeous, babe, don't deny it." He wrapped one arm around her and smiled at her. She was perfect in his eyes.

"Nick, I—"

"You're beautiful, you're gorgeous, you're amazing, you're—"

"I love you, Nick." She blurted out. "That's what I did last night didn't I? That's what made you so happy, right? I told you that I loved you."

"Babe—"

"I might not have been completely coherent but I wasn't lying, Nick … I love you."

Nick paused to take in the moment. This wasn't fake. This wasn't when she was too tired to dress herself for bed. She was honestly telling him that she loved him. "I love you too."

"You better love me." She said playfully, but pulling him into a really passionate kiss. "So wait … last night, I let you change me into my pajamas?"

"Yup."

"Interesting. Did I make you take off my bra?"

"Yup."

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yup."

"I know you too well." She said kissing him again.

They didn't need the cliché story for how they told each other they loved one another. They just said it and it meant a lot to them that the other person felt the same. That night they slept even closer to each other … wrapped around each other as though they were never going to see each other again, but really this was the beginning of a new chapter.

"I love you." AJ said walking down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"I love you more." He said lifting her onto the counter. This had become a routine for them in the morning.

"Okay, okay, now it's your turn." AJ said clapping her hands like a schoolgirl.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you more, Nicky."

"Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"I don't know, but I feel crazy for not telling you how I really felt. I was scared." AJ said getting into their signature position: legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, with his arms around her waist.

"Why were you scared?"

AJ found herself saying the same thing Ada was saying to her yesterday. "I was scared you'd reject me."

"How could I reject such a cutie like you?" he said leaning in and kissing her, just as his mom walked in.

"I knew you two were doing some nasty things and not going to bed last night." His mom said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Mom, we—"

"I don't want to know details!"

AJ looked at Nick and tried to hold in her laughter. His mom thought they were doing some un-PG things and AJ found that hilarious for some reason. Nick on the other hand just continued to kiss her until she pulled away. "Nick, your mom is up now; we can't be doing this as though we're alone."

Nick groaned. "Nacho, do you see what mommy does to me? She teases me." Nick let go of her, picking up Nacho and taking him upstairs to his bed.

"Nick?" She asked coming out of the backdoor a couple hours later. She heard his voice and his brother's but they hadn't seen her yet. They had been out here talking for a while so all she wanted to do was check up on them and see if everything was okay, and it seemed that it was. AJ was walking back inside until she heard her name come up in their conversation. She moved closer, poking her head around the corner and listening to their conversation.

"Man, so you're telling me, you and AJ haven't …" Ryan asked in a shocked tone.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? You act like its necessary for us to."

"It kind of is. You've said 'I love you' already, and you haven't gotten any yet? That might be a record for you."

"She's different. She doesn't throw herself at me. I respect that." Nick said which made AJ smile. Respecting her was the number one rule and he did.

"You've matured. Any other time you'd be mad if you had gone this long in a relationship and didn't get any yet."

"Like I said, it's not the same. I'd wait longer if I had to."

Ryan looked at his brother with a shocked look and AJ giggled to herself. "Dude, you seriously have fallen hard for this girl."

"Don't rub it in."

"So what brought you to love this girl? What made her different?"

"Don't judge me, but I honestly don't know. Something clicked when I met her and I took that chance. We literally had known each other for like two days and I asked her to be my girlfriend. She knows how to keep up a good conversation, and she's smart, and pretty—"

"Dude, she's _hot._"

"She is, which is a definitely a bonus."

"You've never thought about it?"

"Of course I have, I'm a guy, it's like second nature, but I push it back. I'm not going to pressure her, if she's not ready." That made AJ smile. He surprised her more and more each day with how amazing he could be.

"I swear, last time I saw you, you were a totally different man."

"Don't get me wrong, when she _is _ready …" Nick said and gave Ryan a smirk and a guy look she couldn't completely see, but she saw Ryan start laughing.

"That's the Nick I know!" Ryan said continuing to laugh.

"She might break up with me just because she'll think I'm using her."

"Well she shouldn't."

"That's another reason why I kind of wanted to wait longer with her. I wanted her to know I'm in this for her and not her body, you know?"

"I understand. But seriously, what made you know you wanted to be with this girl?"

"Honestly?" Nick asked and his brother nodded, "On our first date, we talked about having kids and that didn't make her uncomfortable. It started out as a joke, but we really started talking about if we had a kid how it would get beat up at school being he or she was to adorable."

"That's what sealed the deal for you?"

"Yeah, it was that moment when I knew I wanted to be with her."

"But what made you know you _loved _her?"

"That's hard." AJ thought about it too. What moment did she know she loved him?

"Think hard."

"I think it was when was so upset about me leaving for Australia." Nick had a very thoughtful look on his face.

"What made that they moment?"

"Just seeing her so upset about me leaving and how much she cared. You know I've never had that, so it was the defining moment when I realized she was the one."

"So she's the one."

"Well she better be, because she's my last one."

AJ couldn't believe it. He really did see a future with them. She was his last stop and he was hers. That made her smile. Knowing that he felt the same way about her was the most amazing feeling. Never in her life had she felt so loved and so cared for. Never did she have that person to take care of her until now. Nick was the one for her.

"Come on; let's go back inside before mom thinks we're bleaching the neighbor's yards how we used to." AJ saw them walking and she darted towards the back door, running inside, acting as though she was there the whole time.

"Hey babe, you alright?" Nick asked coming in and seeing her breathing heavy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I uh, I just … I just need some water."

"I'll get it for you." Nick walked away and Ryan came up to her with a smirk.

"I know you were out there. I asked all those questions for you." he said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can hear your giggle from a mile away. Don't worry; I won't tell him, it'll be our little secret." Ryan winked at her and walked away just as Nick was coming back.

"What was he talking about?"

"He was about to tell me something embarrassing about you , but I told him not to because you'd get mad."

"Well aren't you sweet, babe." Nick said pecking her lips.

"I love you, Nick." She said with her eyes still closed. "That sounds so perfect."

"I love you too, snuggle muffin. _That _sounds perfect."

"Promise you'll love more for a long time?"

"That promise will always be kept."

"I can't wait for the family reunion."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just because, it's a break away from everything and I get to be with you the whole time. It just sounds like a vacation with the most amazing man in the world."

"So you think I'm amazing?"

"You're more than amazing." She said biting the corner of her lip and flickering her eyes down to his. "I know something else that's more than amazing."

"What is that?"

"Your loving kisses."

Nick chuckled. "Well, I must say … I'm pretty good in that area."

"Nick, nobody wants to know about your area, okay? Stop being nasty and come shoe me how to work this stupid TV." Nick's mom said, breaking up their small moment.

AJ burst out laughing because Nick's mom heard that all wrong. "Mom—"

"I still don't want details, Nicholas, now come show me how to work this stupid thing."

Nick looked back at AJ and winked as he walked away with his mom.

Yeah, that's exactly what is was … _LOVE_


	14. Family Reunion

"Ryan, no!" AJ yelled as she ran around to hide behind a tree. This family reunion was turning into an adult's paradise.

"Oh, yeah AJ, it's not like I can't squirt water on you when you're hiding behind a tree." He said sarcastically.

"Okay, look let's make a deal, I will do whatever you want for an hour, just don't squirt me anymore!"

"Fine."

AJ came from around the tree and of course broke her promise, and started squirting him with the huge water gun in her hand. She laughed at Ryan's face but soon ran away as he started shooting her with water right back.

Nick watched from the sidelines as he sat there getting a small tan. They were on the beach so why not? He loved seeing her have so much fun, and seeing her wearing a bikini was even more the reason he wanted to stay on the sidelines and just watch. He loved her laugh and her smile and she loved that she was enjoying herself thoroughly.

"Nick, come on!" AJ yelled to him with a big grin on her face. Nick shook his head and she came over. "Baby, come on! You can't tan all day."

"Yes I can."

"Please? Stop being such a party pooper. When's the last time you did something like this?"

"A long time ago."

"Exactly, so come have so fun with me, please? I thought we were in this together."

"We are just … maybe later." Nick said which made AJ frown. She nodded her head and walked away only to get attack with more water from Ryan and some other cousins. Nick sighed. He didn't want to disappoint her. He got up and got a water gun, rushing over to the area AJ was hiding behind and he smiled at her. "We're in this together, right?"

AJ smiled back at him and gave him a quick kiss before they started having fun with each other. It even turned into battle with each other after the rest of the cousins stopped playing so they could go eat. They both were having fun until none other than Diana came up them, dragging Nick away.

"Sorry about that, Diana wanted to take a group shot." Nick said coming back over to her a couple minutes later.

AJ looked down at the fact that she wasn't included in their family picture. Obviously only Nick and a few other people thought she was actually a part of this family. "Oh, that's cool."

"You want to finish playing?"

"Uh, no, let's just go eat."

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yeah, I um, I'm just hungry."

They walked over to the small area they had where the food was and they got their food. AJ tried playing off multiple smiles towards everyone, but Nick saw right through them. He was worried about her and why she was feeling sad.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked as they entered the hotel they were staying at for the weekend.

"Nothing, why would something be wrong? I had a lot of fun today." She gave that fake smile again.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Look, it's just me here, okay? You don't have to use that fake smile anymore. I see _right _through it and I know something's wrong." Nick had such a serious look on his face so she just gave in, frowning.

"No one considers me family. No one wants me here."

"I want you here."

"You're my boyfriend, you better want me here." She said raising an eyebrow.

"My brother wants you here, my parents want you here, and you've got to know some of my other cousins … a lot of people have told me—" Nick stopped himself. She didn't need to know everything they thought of her.

"Told you what?

Nick sighed. "They don't really talk to you because you seem … distant. They think you don't want to talk to them so they don't talk to you."

"But I'm not _distant. _I was talking to a lot of people today."

"Yeah, but people like Diana—"

"Diana?" AJ scoffed, rolling her eyes and walking into the bathroom.

"I know you guys aren't the best of friends, but can you try to be the bigger person? Don't start anything this week, please?"

"Why are you telling me this? I'm _distant_ … you shouldn't have to worry about me." AJ crossed her arms over her chest after putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Don't act like I'm the one that said you were distant, because I know you're not."

"Did you even tell them that I wasn't? Or did you just sit there how you did when Diana made me look stupid at dinner on Christmas?" AJ said walking past him, getting into the bed.

"You're still on that?"

"Yes, you didn't even say anything."

"I did say something! Just not _then_."

"It would have been nice to have a little back up, Nick."

"What did you want me to say?" Nick looked over at her in the bed and she looked pissed. All he could wonder was where all this was coming from.

"Defend me! It wouldn't be all that hard, but no, you just s_at _there."

"I basically disowned her as a cousin the day after. I told her everything I told you I was going to say."

"Don't even worry about it Nick. Goodnight." She said turning over and turning out her lamp, leaving Nick utterly confused.

"I love you." Nick told her before going to bed himself. He was puzzled with her tonight. What could be so wrong that she would flip out like that?

Nick found himself cold in the middle of the night without her next to him, so he pulled her close. Whether she liked it or not, mad at him or whatever, she was _going _to cuddle with him. AJ didn't seem to have a problem with it; she gladly snuggled into his warm chest, loving his smell. "I love you too."

"Babe, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm the only one in my family that didn't have anything. My dad won the lottery and won a lot of money a couple years ago and everything was fine. But … they wanted to make my future for me and I told them they couldn't, so they gave me a choice: stay and do what they told me to or go out into the world and learn on my own. You can see which one I chose." AJ said looking up, seeing a small portion of his face.

"That's what has been bothering you?" His voice sounded so loving that AJ found it necessary to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Your family not liking me, sort of bothered me. I don't to have two families hating me."

"Your family doesn't hate you, babe."

"When you finally meet them, you'll see."

Nick tucked some hair behind her ear. "When I meet them, they're going to see that you don't need them."

"All I need is you, baby."

"We really need to stop having these 2 a.m. conversations. We always wake up like zombies the next day."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's the brunch and we get our t-shirts and we have this big dinner that goes on for hours."

"What happens?"

"We play games and drink wine and basically just act like adults. But kids are there so we don't go all out."

"You know I don't drink, Nick."

"I know, which is why I specially ordered them to have unlimited apple cider for you. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect, baby, thank you."

"Come on; let's sleep so we can look human tomorrow." Nick said bringing her closer.

"I love you, Nick."

"Love you more."

"I'm not doing this with you at 2 o'clock in the morning." AJ said knowing the dispute over who loved who the most could go on for hours. Nick just laughed and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, they woke up and surprisingly weren't too tired. Both of them got dressed, but of course that couldn't happen without some light- hearted teasing. "Babe! Let's go! We can't get our t-shirts if we're not there by twelve!" he yelled to her in the bathroom.

"Nick, I'm coming. Stop rushing me." She said coming out of the bathroom in only her bra and underwear which made his repeatedly blink. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Gladly." He actually started pulling out his phone, but she ran over stopping him.

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Well I didn't know that." Nick walked over to her, taking his phone, but realizing they were in close enough position for him to kiss her, so he did. She deepened it, but he quickly pulled away. "We have somewhere to go. I don't have time for you to kiss me like that, with very little clothing on."

"You're so crazy." She playfully rolled her eyes, going over to her clothes she already had laid out.

"You know, babe, you could uh, you could go shirtless if you want to." AJ snapped her head at him. "I'm just saying, it makes no sense to wear a shirt there and you're getting a shirt."

"True, but I think I'll pass on you drooling over me the whole way there."

"How did you know there would be drooling? I was only planning on staring uncontrollably."

"Trust me, I know you, there would definitely be drooling."

AJ pulled her on pants and tank top and released her hair from its bun, letting it flow down her back. "Have I ever told you, you're _very hot?_"

"You've told me every once in a while." She said closing the hotel door behind her. Today she was going to have a very positive attitude walking into this. She wasn't going to be "distant" and she was going to talk as much as she could. Of course she didn't want to seem like a chatter box, but she was going to talk as much as she could.

"Hi!" AJ said walking over to Tracy, one of the female cousins she had met the day before who _didn't _seem to have a problem.

"Hey girlie! How was your night?" Tracy was so sweet and she had no problem at all with AJ. She had heard what people were saying, but she knew AJ from talking to her, and she thought differently of her.

"It was great. That hotel had really soft beds."

"I know right? Well, come over here with the girls and me, we were just chatting about girl stuff."

"You want me to come over there?" AJ asked looking back at Nick who gave her a 'you can do it' face.

"Of course, you're family now, right?" That warmed AJ's heart for her to say that she was family. She finally felt wanted.

AJ nodded and left Nick, going with Tracy. She got over to the big circle the girl's had and joined in, sitting right in between Tracy and Laura, an aunt of his.

"AJ, how long have you a Nick been dating?"

"A few months."

"You guys are so sweet together. Nick never brought home any of his girlfriends, and he _definitely_ didn't bring them to the family reunion. You must be something special." Laura said making AJ blush.

Diana scowled at AJ as the conversation went on and she saw more and more that AJ wasn't who she thought she was. She had thought AJ was a gold-digger and only wanted Nick's money, but she was wrong. Diana's face soon softened at the fact that AJ was a total sweetheart and wanted nothing more than to just be with Nick because he was a great guy.

"AJ, I'm sorry." She blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so nasty to you. I was completely wrong about you and I don't want you leaving here thinking that I'm the person you saw on Christmas because I'm not."

"Diana—" AJ started, but got confused when Diana came over to her with her hand out.

"Hi … I'm Diana, Nick's cousin; it's so nice to finally meet you, AJ."

AJ got the memo and stood up shaking her hand. "Hi Diana, I would really like to get to know you. Nick's told me so much about you."

"Good things I hope."

"They're all good things." AJ replied with a smile.

The night went on and AJ never broke her smile. AJ and Nick met back up a little while later and she was sitting on his lap, waiting for the games to start. Right before the games began they had a raffle to see who would leave with a big screen TV and Laura won. Everyone clapped and when Laura was passing by them to go back to her seat, she gave AJ a hug.

"I don't even get hugs." He said when Laura was out of ear shot.

"That's because they like me more than you."

"Well I'll be … last night you were all mad and now you can't get enough of my family. I feel like I've been dumped for my family."

"Never."

"I think you love them more than you love me."

AJ took a moment to mess with him and pretend she was thinking about it. After seeing his shocked face, she leaned over giving him a kiss. "I don't love anyone more than I love you, baby."

"Promise?"

"That's a promise I'll always keep."


	15. Eliminated

"AJ will you come do this game with me?" Sara asked her. Sara happened to be Nick's niece and she had a strange liking towards AJ.

"Yeah, sure, sweetie." AJ got off of Nick's lap and went over to where they were having a relay race and Nick couldn't help but smile at how good AJ was with kids.

AJ and Sara actually won the relay race and the prize was something of their choice. "What should I choose AJ?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me."

"Will you be with my Uncle Nick forever?" she asked with her 8 year old voice.

"I hope so."

"Well here. I choose these rings right there. One for you and one for Uncle Nick."

Sara picked up a set of rings she saw all the way in the back of the things she could choose from. AJ gasped a little and gave Sara a smile. "No, Sara, get something for you."

"I want an auntie. You're my only auntie."

AJ's heart melted and she wanted to just pass out from all the emotions she was feeling. Sara had single handedly made her night. "You want me to be your auntie?"

"Yes, you're the best auntie there is. You like everything I like."

"Sara that's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me."

"So will you give one ring to Uncle Nick, and you get the other one?"

"Yes." AJ smiled down at the small girl and turned around realizing the whole family had been watching them the whole time. Even Nick had a huge smile on her face and the rest of the family started clapping.

"See, Auntie AJ, they love you just like me and Uncle Nick." Sara said hugging AJ's side.

AJ gave Sara a warm and loving embrace and pulled away. "You are the best niece ever. Anytime you need anything, I'm going right her, okay?"

"Yay!"

"Sara, do you mind if I borrow Auntie AJ for a little bit?" Nick said coming over to them.

"Auntie, give him the rings!" Sara squealed and ran away to go play with the other kids.

"What did you need me for Nick?"

"You don't hear the music?"

AJ listened and heard a slow song playing. She smiled over at Nick and realized he wanted to dance with her. "Our first dance?"

Nick nodded and pulled her into him, her head laying perfectly on his chest and his chin on her head. "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"I had a blast." AJ said as they slowly swayed to the song, being joined by other couples on the dance floor.

"I'm glad. I always want to make sure you're okay."

"Nicky, you're the best, you know that, right?" AJ looked up at him, loving the perfect lighting and how his blue eyes looked.

"I try, but I'm nothing compared to you."

"You're right, I'm pretty amazing." AJ said which made him laugh. "Did I tell you how much I love these family reunion shirts?"

"No, you didn't tell me."

"Well I love them. I liked that mine was so big that I got to cut it up. Did you see I cut up Sara's shirt?"

"Yeah, I saw it. Speaking of cutting up shirts, all the girls want you to do that to their shirts too."

"Awe, that's nice." AJ laid her head back on his chest and took a breath. This moment was perfect.

"I swear my family loves you more than they love me."

"I can actually agree." AJ giggled and looked up to see him raising an eyebrow. "I'm kidding, calm down."

"I love you, babe."

"I love you more, baby." AJ said reaching up to kiss him.

"Hey AJ would mind me cutting in here for a second?" Nick's mom said.

"Sure." AJ smiled at them both and walked away, immediately seeing Tracy.

"So Nicholas, when can I expect grandchildren?"

"Mom, can we do things in order?" Nick said swaying a little with his mom.

"Okay, so when will I get my invitation to the wedding?"

"Mom …" Nick groaned and shook his head. "Let us live a little first and then we'll start discussing that kind of stuff."

"Alright Nicholas whatever you say. But if I don't have grandchildren within the next two years, I'm going to force it upon you two."

"Mom, I don't even want to know how you would do that."

"Hey, don't act like you two have done the nasty yet."

"We haven't yet mom."

Nick's mom stopped dancing and looked at her son. "Really?"

"Yes, this whole time that you've been thinking that we were … we actually weren't."

Nick started swaying them again and looked down at his mom. "Why?"

"I love her mom, there's no rush."

"My word, you've actually grown into the man I raised you to be."

"Mom, don't go all Oprah Winfrey on me, okay?"

"Sorry, it's just, you've matured into the man I've always wanted you to be." Nick's mom gave a small laugh. "What about your wrestling?"

"What about it?"

"How is AJ going to fit into that equation?"

"She's already in the equation. She sort of works for me, and she manages a lot of superstars that I see on a regular basis, so we're fine in that department."

"You've got this all figured out, don't you?"

"Pretty much, but just to let you know, you'll be the first person to know when the wedding date is set."

"I better be, or you will feel my wrath."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, son."

Nick loved times like this where he and his mom bonded. They had a rocky relationship sometimes, but who didn't? They didn't always see eye to eye when it came to his jobs, relationship, or anything, but they always found a way to have some common ground.

"Baby, guess what?" AJ said crawling onto the bed and over to him, sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"What is it, snuggle muffin?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Nick said kissing her. "You know, my mom asked when she was going to have grandchildren …"

"What did you tell her?"

"That we were moving at our pace and we wanted live a little before we started moving in that direction."

"So we're having kids?"

"Whatever you want, babe."

AJ loved this man so much. Each day her love for him grew even at the smallest things he would do. "I can't wait to see you in the Royal Rumble tomorrow." Yes, part of the family reunion was seeing Nick in the Royal Rumble on Sunday, which was tomorrow.

"Really?"

"Yes! I love being out in the crowd and not backstage running around for everybody else. Plus, we're front row, and after you win, you can pull my over the barricade and take me backstage with you."

"Looks like you have all this planned out, babe."

"I do! I'm so pumped and I'm not even in a match." AJ couldn't stop smiling and it was hard not to after he moved his hands to her waist.

"Have they called you and told you about my match on Monday and Tuesday?"

"No, not yet."

"That's strange; we normally know a week before."

"They're probably running behind because of the Royal Rumble. Plus, since you're going to win, why wouldn't you be on the show?" AJ believed in him with everything in her.

"You're such a supportive girlfriend."

"I'm also a very tired girlfriend. Can we go to bed?"

"Of course."Nick said kissing her quickly before she got off his lap. "Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight Nicky. Tomorrow's going to be your night."

"I hope so."

"I_ know_ so."

The next morning was hectic. AJ couldn't even wake up to her boyfriend because he had already left for the gym downstairs in the hotel. One last workout before the event tonight was necessary for him and AJ just wished he would have done it a little later. AJ's thoughts were interrupted by her boyfriend coming into the hotel room all sweaty.

"Hey baby." AJ said rolling around under the covers, which ended in her being on his side.

"Hey babe, did you sleep good?" she loved that he always asked her that.

"No."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"The sleep was good, but I didn't have my muscular boyfriend to wake up to this morning."

Nick came over to the bed and leaned down giving her a kiss. "Your muscular boyfriend was at the gym getting even more muscular just for you."

"I know where he was, I just wanted him _here_."

"He's here now, what do you need?"

"Twenty-four hours of just laying in bed with him … that sounds really nice."

"That can be arranged. When he becomes World Heavyweight Champion, he'll lay in bed with you all day long."

"I have to wait that long?"

"Until Wrestlemania he doesn't get any off time." Nick told her turning up his lips.

"Will he at least carry me into the bathroom to take a shower?"

"He certainly will." Nick picked her up from the bed and carried her into the bathroom just as she had asked him too. He was walking out of the bathroom when she caught onto his arm and he turned around to see her confused face.

"Don't you have to take a shower too?" she asked with a small smirk creeping up in the corner of her mouth.

Nick gulped and looked at her as she turned on the shower … for the two of them. "Babe …"

"Hm?" AJ asked coming over creeping her hands to the rim of his t-shirt.

"Uh, my clothes are out there in the room."

"That's fine." She whispered to him right before she captured his lips.

Well after they were done with their shower together, AJ and Nick couldn't stop smiling at each other. There it was … yet another defining moment in their relationship. Any other couple might have found seeing each other completely exposed just something average. For AJ and Nick … it was something so much more.

Nick found her completely beautiful. She had curves all in the right places and she might not have had the biggest chest or the biggest butt, but she was perfect. She was perfect for him.

AJ felt the same way about Nick. He had muscles in all the right places and he wasn't overwhelmingly muscular. He was the perfect size for someone petite like her. This was what was special about this moment for them.

"Baby, I know you can do it." AJ said tugging lightly on his chain jacket he had on for his match. It was almost time for him to go out there, so that meant she had to head to her seat.

"Thank you." he said leaning down to give her a kiss, but she stopped him.

"I'm saving all kisses for your good luck kiss."

Nick just laughed, but it stopped. "Babe … I um, I have to kiss Ada out there."

"Well duh, I know that."

"No, this time it's different. It's longer and worse." Nick had such a worried expression on his face.

"I don't even want to know. I'll just have the element of surprise when I see it."

"Alright."

"Nick, get in position, we're playing your music in a minute and a half." A tech guy told him, quickly leaving.

"You have a minute and a half to get to your seat and convince my mom I'm not going to die out there tonight." Nick said with a smile.

"Okay, good luck, baby, I know you can do it." AJ said pulling him down so they were face to face, leaning on each other's foreheads. "I love you, be safe, and make us proud."

"I love you too, I will be safe, and I will _definitely _make you guys proud."

"Win or lose, you're still the best." She said closing the gap between their lips and giving him a passionate good luck kiss. "Win or lose, baby, win or lose." Nick smiled at her and she quickly left so she could get to her seat.

Nick came out there and he looked as good as ever. AJ liked the view, well, until she saw her boyfriend suck the life out of Ada. The horror movie was finally over and AJ could maybe enjoy the match now. She was sitting in between Nick's mom and Diana, but Tracy and Laura were close, and all of them together made things better. Diana felt AJ tense as Nick was kissing Ada and she held onto her knee and AJ smiled at how far they had come.

Nick stood in the ring and looked over at his entire family and smiled and waved a little before he grabbed the microphone. He promised he would win and AJ believed him. She knew what he was capable of and she knew he could win. When Chris Jericho's music hit and the camera would be off of him, he slid out of the ring, coming over to AJ. She stood up and looked confused until he pulled her into another kiss, making up for the kiss he had with Ada. He knew that made her uncomfortable, but he was hers and he wanted to make she knew that.

"Good luck, baby." AJ whispered before he winked at her and went back into the ring.

The match started and Nick did his thing. He was in wrestling mode and that was the best to watch. He was so in the zone and AJ found that attractive. He slid around the ring with such ease and it amazed her every time she saw him out there. He was very good at his job and there was no denying that.

More men started coming into the ring and that's when AJ and the rest of Nick's family were on the edge of their seats. Nick went over and under and through the ropes multiple times, but not once did he hit the floor.

That's when it happened. That's when he and Stephen started battling back and forth. Neither one of them could get each other eliminated. Nick ended up outside on the apron on his way back in and that's when it happened.

He was _eliminated._


	16. Suspended

"Baby, it's okay!" AJ said trying to calm down her irate boyfriend.

"Stop saying its okay! _Nothing _is okay!" he yelled at her, pacing back and forth in the locker room.

"Yes it is, Nick, just please calm down!"

"AJ … I swear …" he couldn't even finish his sentence he was so angry. "John Cena. _John Cena _of all people wins, and I don't! I don't care if Hornswoggle won, but John?!"

"I understand, Nick, I do."

"No you don't! No one understands what it's like to be me!"

"Nick—"

"Just go." He said turning his back on her.

"What?"

"Leave." He turned back around towards her and she saw so much pain in his eyes.

"Nick I just want to help." AJ said with tears quickly streaming down her face.

"Please … just go."

"I'll be at the hotel waiting on you. Just don't do anything stupid." AJ left him to himself and he immediately felt bad for letting his frustration out on her. She didn't deserve that, but AJ didn't take it personally. It just hurt a little that he didn't want her help at the moment.

AJ did what she said she was going to do. She went back to the hotel and right up to their room, getting in bed, missing her boyfriend. He was in a bad place right now and she's rather him let it out on someone else other than her. All he needed was a little time to himself … she just hoped he came back that night.

5 a.m. and AJ was woken up by the hotel door slamming. She opened her eyes to see her boyfriend still not in bed, but standing in front of their bed, staring at her with hurting eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked getting out of the bed and rushing over to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Nick, tell me what's wrong." she saw it in his eyes that something was wrong. Something more than the anger he had the night before.

"After you left … I … I did something I shouldn't have done."

"What did you do?"

"_John!" Nick yelled as he ran down the hallway of the arena._

"_What do you want Nick? I know you're not here to congratulate me on the win you wanted, so what is it?"_

"_Oh, I'm here to thank you, and I have a present for you."_

"_What is it?"_

_Nick immediately punched the crap out of John, sending him flying to the floor. He hopped on top of him and continued punching him roughly in the throat, the stomach, and his face. Nick went blank, nothing made sense to him anymore, and he didn't regain his sense until he felt Stephen and Mike pulling him back to his locker room._

_When he got back to his locker room with the guys he felt a sharp pain in his eye. He looked over into the full length mirror and saw a black eye sprouting. When did that happen?_

"_Nick, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Mike yelled at him._

"_Seriously fella, you have some explaining to do. We all know you hate John, but really? This is how you solve your problems with him?"_

AJ stared at him in disbelief. The small amount of light coming into the room a loud her to see the bruise on his eye, but she also saw the sad look he was giving her. "Nick, why would you do that?"

"I don't know … I just lost it."

"Nick, you need to give me more than that."

"I was in my locker room angry and all I could think about was how I lose and he won. I found him, I beat the crap out of him, and I was dragged back to my locker room."

"Nick … I can't even process this right now."

"That's not it." Nick said with those sad eyes getting even sadder.

"What did you do Nick?"

"I left with Mike and Stephen and they took me to a bar and …" his voice drifted and he looked away from her.

"Is it something I won't forgive you for?"

"I don't know … that's why I'm scared to tell you."

"Just tell me."

"I … I had more to drink than I should have and from what Stephen told me, it was pretty bad, hints the reason my head is pounding right now."

"Did you sleep with another girl or something?"

"No! It wasn't that bad. I just lost control and I passed out in Mike's hotel room." Nick looked back at her. "I'm so sorry." He was so disappointed in himself. AJ wasn't the type to drink, but losing control like that made him feel horrible about himself.

"Lay down." she said with a sigh, leading him over to the bed.

"Babe—"

"Just lay down and be quiet." She said lying next to him and wrapping her arm around his torso. "Just lay here and be quiet."

Nick did what she said and soon fell asleep. AJ fell asleep too and later woke up to her boyfriend's secure arms around her.

She couldn't stay mad at him. His peaceful looking face while he was sleep was just too sweet to look at. He was angry with himself about losing and she completely understood why he basically had a mental break down. She didn't agree with how he handled it, but it could have been worse.

"Nick move, I need to get out of bed." She said trying to push him away.

"Don't leave me." He said to her, holding her tighter, and pulling her closer.

"I just have to use the bathroom."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"AJ …"

"I'm not mad, Nick, I swear."

"So you're not going to leave me?"

"Why would I leave you, baby?"

Nick hunched his shoulders and finally opened his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just stop talking about it." AJ had put this in the past once she told him to lie down and go to sleep earlier this morning. She knew he didn't do it on purpose, so why should she hold a grudge?

"Will you lay with me?"

"I will … right after I pee."

She got up, leaving him in the bed, but soon coming back out. AJ smiled at him as he pulled her back into him, laying her head in its usual, perfect position. "I love you."

"I love you more, Nicky."

AJ started playing with his fingers, intertwining them, and measuring each one compared to hers. It was a small moment they had to just have silence. There rarely was silence in their lives, so this was a blessing. They enjoyed these moments where they laid there, or stood somewhere and it was a peaceful silence that overcame them.

Of course something had to interrupt them, and it was AJ's phone ringing, and it was Vince. She put it on speaker and heard some papers shuffling. "Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Mendez, this is Vince, I'm calling regarding Nick and his part of Raw tonight.

"What about it?" AJ said looking up at Nick, anticipating what Vince was going to say.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but Nick doesn't have a match tonight. We've had something come up, and there's no more room for him on the show."

"If I may ask, what came up?"

"We have a segment with John Cena calling out The Shield and it takes up more time, so Nick's match unfortunately got cut."

AJ felt Nick tense up and she kissed him lightly. She wasn't going to let him get all worked up again. "Okay, Vince, thanks for the call."

"Also, because of his altercation with John last night, we had to cut him from Smackdown as well. We do not tolerate altercations like that and he was out of line, so he's suspended until next week's Raw." Vince kept talking, "I know this puts you in a tough position considering you r relationship with Nick, but if it makes you feel any better, I will call and give him the news myself."

"No, Mr. McMahon, it's fine, I'll him."

"That's all I called for, have a nice day."

"You too." AJ hung up the phone and looked back up at Nick who had his eyes closed. "It's alright Nick. You were the only person I had to manage this week, so that means we have the whole week to ourselves now."

Nick loved AJ for trying to make light out of a dark situation. "This is going to be a good week."


	17. Watch and Learn

_February 11, 2013:_

"How does it feel to be back at work?" AJ asked, swinging her legs as she sat on a crate in the arena.

"It feels kind of strange, but good at the same time. I needed that break, you know?"

"I knew you needed a break, you work way too hard." AJ pulled on his shirt bringing him closer.

"Nick? Is that you?" a voice said coming down the hallway, stopping beside them.

"Amy?" Nick asked surprised.

"Duh, who else would I be?"

"I'm just surprised to see you at a show. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Maryse invited me."

AJ caught on quick knowing that was Mike's fiancé. "This is AJ, my girlfriend."

"You move on quick." Amy said with a playful smirk on her face.

"We dated three years ago; I don't think that's a short amount of time."

"Anyway, hi AJ, I'm Amy." She held her hand out and AJ reluctantly shook it. AJ felt like she was shaking hands with a slimy turtle or something.

"Hi."

"You're a shy one; I never thought Nick liked shy girls."

"Oh."

"So Nick, I have two tickets for you and Ryan to come to show I'm later on tonight and then another one on Thursday."

"I won't be able to make the one on Thursday."

"Why?"

"Thursday is Valentine's Day; I can't miss spending the day with AJ for one of your shows." Nick told her with so much pride in his voice. AJ had totally forgotten about Valentine's Day, but she found it sweet that her boyfriend remembered.

"Oh, well, just give them to one of your friends or something."

"All my friends have girlfriends."

"Fine! I'll just keep the tickets then." Amy seemed angered that Nick wasn't coming, but AJ couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Have a great night Amy, but I have to go. Come on, babe." Nick said setting her down off the crates, grabbing her hand, and walking away.

"She seems …" AJ started but couldn't find the right word to describe her.

"I know, she's difficult sometimes."

"Do you still keep in contact with her?" AJ asked tilting her head to the side a little.

"Yeah, sometimes. Like she'll tell me about a show or running into someone we both know. But we haven't had a full conversation for a while now."

"I love you." she said randomly, which made Nick get suspicious.

"I love you too."

"Are you going to the show tonight?"

"Maybe, if I can find Ryan running around here somewhere. Is it a problem if I go? I'll be with my brother and she's not the only comedian there, so it won't be all awkward."

AJ wasn't as into comedy as he was so she wasn't mad that he wasn't taking her instead of his brother. "Go have fun. I'll see you back at the hotel."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, babe." Nick said kissing her quickly and leaving to go find his brother.

AJ got back to the hotel by herself and passed out on the bed. She missed Nick already and he had only been gone a couple of hours, but that still felt like a lifetime.

Nick came into the hotel room with his brother to see AJ in her pajamas watching TV. "Hey babe, Ryan's going to stay with us tonight, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure, the couch is pretty comfortable."

"Babe, I'm going to go take a shower so I smell all fresh before I go to bed."

AJ beamed, "You know I like it when you smell all fresh."

"Okay, ew." Ryan said with a disgusted look on his face.

Nick gathered his things and started the shower. He poked his head outside the door, "Babe?" he questioned giving AJ a look and she burst out with laughter. She ran into the bathroom with him, leaving Ryan with the most disgusting images in his head.

"Baby I took a shower already." AJ said as he slipped off his shirt.

"You can be twice as fresh." He laughed and came over to her, giving her a loving kiss as he slid his hands under her shirt, lifting it above her head, which made them break their kiss.

"Did you like the show?"

"Yeah, I laughed almost the entire time."

Nick let AJ get in first being the gentleman he was. "That's great." She said still having a certain eerie feeling about Amy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Tell me."

"Do you still like Amy?"

"I mean, since we broke up, we never were sour towards each other. She's just a friend now."

"No, I mean, do you still like _her?_"

Nick was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you still find her attractive?"

Nick wasn't going to lie to her and say that he didn't. "Yeah, she's always been pretty to me."

"Oh." AJ hung her head down. She always thought Nick's old girlfriends were prettier than her.

"Babe, you're beautiful, she's just pretty." Nick said stepping a foot closer to her in the shower.

"Look at me, I'm not all that."

"You're _perfect._" Nick reassured her. "Look at those child bearing hips, and those toned legs, and those washboard abs." AJ giggled. "You're perfect, babe, so don't worry about any of them."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He said kissing her soft lips. AJ held onto his arms, indicating she didn't want the kiss to be over yet, so he didn't let go. They could stand there all night and kiss in the shower, but Nick remembered about his brother. "See, this is why I don't like my brother around a lot."

"Why?"

"He ruins my moments."

AJ laughed and they soon got out of the shower and got dressed. Nick gave her a t-shirt and they walked out, immediately getting in the bed.

"So … how was the shower?" Ryan asked sitting at the foot of their bed.

"It was a … shower." Nick said looking over to a blushing AJ.

"AJ's face tells me it more than just a shower."

"Well we don't kiss and tell, so …"

"What are you guys doing for Valentine's Day?"

"I'm not sure." AJ said looking over at Nick, who just happened to have a tired look on his face. "Go to sleep, babe."

Nick held out his arms, wanting AJ to cuddle with him before he fell asleep. She happily got closer to him and they laid down, leaving Ryan awkwardly at the end of the bed. "So you guys have nothing planned?"

"Nothing planned, but we'll probably end up doing something." AJ responded, knowing Nick was on his way to sleep.

"What did you get him?"

"That's none of your business. You'll find out when Nick tells you."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Come on AJ! Tell me!"

"Shut up!" Nick said with a groan and throwing a pillow at his brother.

"Baby that was my pillow."

Nick groaned again and turned over, not really wanting to socialize. Ryan and AJ just laughed at him and went to bed. When Nick was tired, it was like waking up a grizzly bear from hibernation. So, when AJ tried waking him up … there were so difficulties.

"Nick, wake up!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me?"

Nick paused. "Any other day I would, but I don't have to wake up until 11 and it's only 8:30 babe."

"I just want to go down to the buffet and get some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Nick …" AJ sighed just as Ryan walked back into the room.

"You're still trying to wake him up?"

"Yes, but he won't budge."

"Have you tried persuading him?" Ryan asked lifting an eyebrow.

"What kind of persuasion?"

"Watch and learn." Ryan said walking over to Nick's side of the bed. "Yo, Nick, if you get up I'll let you come to NXT and beat me up in front a full house of fans."

Nick's head shot up. "Swear?"

"Yup, all you have to do is get up and go down to the buffet breakfast downstairs with us."

Nick weighed his options, but planted his head back into a pillow. "Not worth it. Come back to me when you raise the stakes a little more."

"Nick, I'm not saying it."

"Well you don't want me to get up then, do you?"

Ryan had a frustrated look on his face which confused AJ. What did he not want to say? "Fine!" Ryan said and Nick raised his head back up. "You're mom and dad's favorite."

"Just as long as you know, little brother." Nick told him, messing up his hair as he went into the bathroom to start getting ready.

"The things I do for my new sister." Ryan told AJ as he slumped down into the couch across the hotel room.

"Thank you, Ryan."

"You don't understand. He's going to hold that over my head until he needs something from me, which is rare."

"Don't worry, he'll need you soon." AJ reassured him, coming over and starting to watch TV with him.

Raw. The Raw that happened to be right before Elimination Chamber. Nick wasn't stressed about this. He had this in the bag. But he didn't have a match.

"Baby, you'll get that match, I know it." AJ said standing behind the chair Nick was sitting in and massaging his shoulders.

"Chris Jericho gets a match but I don't? He _just _came back!"

"Don't get all worked up, okay? I'm sure they'll announce your match later or something. You might even be a surprise match."

"Babe, that's called a filler match. I wasn't supposed to be on the show, but I had to because they had extra time to spare."

Nick got up from his chair and paced the room. "Why did you turn down that Elimination chamber match then?" AJ asked stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't need it."

"But it's a match you could have and you could have two opportunities to cash in your briefcase."

Nick sighed, "True, but—"

"But what?" Nick stayed silent, "Exactly, now go get that match."

Nick smiled down at his magnificent girlfriend, giving her a peck on the lips. He left the locker room and found the GM asking for his match back, but it wouldn't come as easy as he thought. He had to win a match to get his match and it was against, none other, than Kane.

"You got this Nick." AJ said in her usual routine before he had a match.

"Thanks, babe."

"I love you, be safe, and make me proud."

"I love you too, I will be safe, and I will always make you proud." Nick smiled at her as she pulled him down for their special good luck kiss. He loved this kiss and he always looked forward to it.

"Now go show off that cute butt of yours."

"I know someone who has a cuter butt than me." He said smirking at her as she blushed. Nick placed his hands right on her butt and she laughed.

"Your butt's way bigger than mine."

"But yours is all cute and firm."

AJ was laughing uncontrollably, "Are we about to become one of those couples?"

"What kind is that?"

"The couple that can't keep their hands off of each other."

"Well I haven't gotten my hands on you _exactly_ how I want to, but just know, that I have no problem whatsoever, becoming one of those couples."

AJ looked down and blushed again, "You'll get that sooner than you think."

Nick beamed and kissed her, "I love you, snuggle muffin."

"I love you too."

AJ left and Nick went out for his match with Kane. All he had to do was beat Kane and he'd have a guaranteed shot at the title, even though he already had one. He went out there, he tried his hardest and that just wasn't cutting it. Kane was throwing his around the ring and even AJ was getting worried backstage.

Suddenly there was an opening and Nick took advantage, but he ended up knocking Ada off the apron. Him, being the gentleman he was, looked back to see if she was hurt, and she wasn't. Nick turned back around and his neck landed right in Kane's right hand and he was choke slammed. End of match. He failed.

He rolled out of the ring, barely being able to walk and his next stinging. Ada and E helped him backstage where he saw his brunette girlfriend waiting on him, with that sad face. She raced over to him, embracing him, feeling his body tense, but finally give in to her hug.

"You'll get that match Nick, I swear."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	18. Perfect Goes Wrong

_February 14, 2013:_

"Happy Valentine's Day." Nick said with a huge smile on his face as his girlfriend opened her eyes for the first time that day. It was rare that he woke up before her, but he loved the sight.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby." AJ smiled up at her boyfriend, they had been together almost three months and she didn't regret anything. These three months had officially become the best three months of her life.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Nick playfully glared at her and she giggled. "I'm aloud to say that, it's Valentine's Day."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I didn't have anything planned, just spending that day with my baby cakes."

"Okay, good, because I have something planned."

AJ smiled at him and they got up a while later. Nick felt so good about himself and all the things he had done to make this day perfect for her. He wanted everything to be super special because she meant so much to him.

"Nicky, this teddy bear is bigger than me!" she said trying to hold the big bear he had gotten her.

"I know that's why I got it." AJ came closer, struggling a little, but kissed him. Today had been a great day so far, and it was all because of him.

"So what else do you have for me?"

"Who said I have more for you?"

"I'm just _assuming." _AJ said turning up her lips.

"Well I have a lot more actually."

"Baby, you really didn't have to put so much into this."

"Are we really going back to that conversation?"

Early they had gone to a really fancy breakfast restaurant and the whole time AJ kept telling Nick that all of this wasn't necessary. He just kept telling her she was more than worth it, and she finally gave up on that argument for a while.

"No."

"Good, because if we were I'd get mad at you."

AJ stuck out her tongue and gave him a childish mock glare. They had been walking through downtown New York, going to all the expensive stores, and trying on different things. Today truly was the best day she had had since Christmas. He had made today the most special day he could without putting too much effort.

"I love you, baby." AJ said as they looked over the huge statue they were standing on. Yes, she had put aside her fear of heights and agreed to go up the Statue of Liberty with him.

"I love you too." Nick wrapped his arms around her and looked out into the Atlantic Ocean.

"This is so beautiful."

"The sunset is so much different when you look at it from up here." Nick took a deep breath in and kissed the top of AJ's head.

"Thank you, Nick." AJ said looking up at him, "I don't know where I'd be if you didn't save me three months ago."

"I didn't _save _you three months ago."

"Don't downgrade it, you _saved _me." AJ let a small tear fall, "I honestly wouldn't have made it another day down there."

"Babe, don't cry."

"It's not sad tears, their happy tears. You mean so much to me, and you broke me through this shell I hid myself in."

"I'm glad you don't have that shell anymore."

"It's because of _you._ No one else cared, but you did. No one else gave me a chance, but you did." AJ paused, "No one loves me, but you do."

"A lot of people love you, AJ."

"Not how you do." AJ leaned up and gave him a loving kiss. Whether he believed it or not she was right. He saved her. She knew more than anyone the downward spiral she was going in, and she would have eventually given up. "I was so close to telling my parents they were right and that I needed them, but you came … now I know that I don't." AJ grabbed his hand and Nick looked down at her. "Three months and you're not tired of me yet, you must really love me."

"I'll never get tired of you, babe."

"I want you to know that no matter what, no matter the mistakes I'm sure I'll make, you're _mine_."

"Always?"

"_Forever and Always_."

Nick couldn't stop looking at her gorgeous face. She didn't even know how much she had helped him. He wasn't proud of his old ways, but she changed all of that. His brother and his mom were right when they said he had matured. She _truly _didn't know how special she was to him.

"Can I open my eyes now?" he asked as she led him to an unknown place.

"No, not yet, be patient."

"We've been walking for a while; patience isn't something I have right now."

"Stop whining, we're almost there."

Nick huffed and continued walking with her in silence, mentally rolling his eyes at her. Finally they had stopped, and Nick got excited. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes." He opened his eyes and gave AJ a look she couldn't really read. He looked happy, but shocked, but disappointed at the same time. "Nick?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like it?"

He nodded his head and walked closer to the man standing in front of a huge house. "Hello Nicholas, I've heard a lot about you." the man said with a stern voice.

"Hello, sir."

"_AJ, are you okay?" Nick asked her one night they were lying in bed._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how your dad seems to like me."_

_Nick smiled, "My dad's normally the one that so strict about the girls I date, so for him to like you … you're special."_

"_You think so?"_

"_I think my parents really like you. Now that you and my mom are okay, there's nothing stopping you."_

"_I'm glad everyone sees the real me now."_

"_The real you is the best person I know."_

"_Nicky, do you really love me?" AJ asked looking up at him, just as he was closing his eyes._

"_Of course I do."_

"_More than anything?"_

"_More than anything." He said opening his eyes and gazing at her. "Why?"_

"_I don't know, I just feel like you put so much into our relationship and I don't give you anything."_

"_Babe, you know I love you. If I didn't love you, you wouldn't have met my family, you wouldn't have come to the reunion, and I wouldn't tell you I loved you, if I didn't."_

_Nick looked so honest as he said that AJ couldn't help but snuggle closer into him. "So you're basically in love with me?"_

"_Basically." Nick told her closing his eyes, breathing in her delicious smell. "Do you love me?"_

"_More than anything."_

"_How do I know?" he said with a small laugh._

"_If I ever let you meet my dad, that's when you should know I'm in love with you."_

"_But you love me now, right?"_

"_Yes, but when you meet my dad, that'll let you know I want to be with you forever."_

AJ looked over as Nick smiled at her father. "Come in, I want to get to know the man who stole my little girl's heart."

Nick looked down at AJ, wrapping his arm around her waist as they both walked into the humungous home. AJ wasn't lying when she said they had won a lot of money. They all walked into the house and were crowded by AJ's family members, pinching her cheek and checking out Nick.

"Let me speak to him!" AJ's dad yelled over the commotion.

Everyone quickly walked away, leaving AJ holding Nick's hand. Her dad led them into a book room and everyone sat down. AJ and Nick took the couch and her mom and dad took the chairs in the room.

"Sir—"

"Nicholas what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Uh, well—"

"Is that a hard question for you?" AJ's dad had such a strong Puerto Rican and all his words came out angry.

"No, sir—"

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I love your daughter, sir, and—"

"You love her? What do you love about her?"

"Daddy, let him talk." AJ interjected giving her dad a look.

"Yes, I love your daughter … sir."

Nick was trying to be as polite as possible. AJ didn't know it, but it was his first time meeting his girlfriend's parents, and he wanted them to think of him as a good person. "How did you guys meet?"

"I … I helped her out one time when I was in New York."

"What kind of help?"

"She fell and no one helped her, so I did, and we started talking and … yeah."

"So is this something you do often? You help strangers and claim you love them?"

"Dad, stop …" AJ said through her teeth.

"April, I'm just simply asking your supposed boyfriend what he wants with you." AJ's dad shrugged off his daughter's frustrations and continued with his interrogation. "What is your occupation?"

"I'm a wrestler?"

"For the company April's working for?" Nick mentally laughed at her dad calling her April.

"Yes."

"That's not a real job."

AJ felt Nick's arm tense and she held on tighter. "Um, well, not to be disrespectful, but I disagree."

"How so?"

"Well all of the superstars train really hard to keep their body fit and we all got there each and every night to give all of our fans a great show."

"But it's _fake."_

That word slithered out of his mouth and Nick had to restrain himself from punching her father straight in the face. He hated the word when it came to his job. Wrestling. Wasn't. Fake.

"Dad—"

"April, don't say a word! I want the supposed man in the relationship to talk to me like a man."

"Sir, I am a man, and I'm sorry if you feel differently, but I work hard at my job and it's not fake whatsoever."

AJ's dad glared at him. "Leave."

"Excuse me?"

"April, you stay, Nicholas, I want you to leave. The maid will show you where you will be sleeping tonight, but I want you to leave." He was so demanding.

"We're staying here tonight?" AJ hadn't told him this slight tidbit of information.

"Yes, now _leave."_

Nick looked over at AJ and saw her head was down. He didn't know how to feel about this situation. He now understood exactly how AJ felt when she met his parents and she wasn't immediately wasn't accepted. But AJ was accepted soon after, and from the looks of it, he wasn't anywhere close to being in the family.

"April, I don't want you with him." Her dad said sternly when Nick had left the room.

"Daddy, why? You didn't even give him a chance."

"I don't need to give him a chance! I said I don't want you with him, is that clear?"

"Dad you can't tell me who I can be with!"

"April, I want you to go upstairs and break things off with him. He's not good for you."

"He's _perfect _for me!" AJ pleaded with her dad.

"April, I am your father, you do as I say."

AJ stayed quiet as tears started streaming down her face. Yes, she loved Nick with her heart but this was her dad. On the other hand, her dad let her be homeless and left her all alone, but who was there to help her? Nick.

"No." she said quietly, but regained her voice. "No, daddy, I'm not going to what you say. I'm not going to act like I'm still twelve. I'm an _adult _now and if I say I want to be with him, that's what I'm going to do."

AJ's dad was furious and he did the one thing he vowed he would never do. He slapped his daughter right across her cheek. "Do what I say, or I will cut you off completely!"

"You already have! You left me! You left me alone and with no help! I was on the streets! I lived in the subway! That's where Nick found me, in the freaking subway!" AJ's cheek started to sting as fresher, salty tears fell down her face. "I'm happy with my life and I'm not going to let you ruin it."

"April—"

"Shut up!" she yelled at him, "This is _all _your fault! I'm the way I am now because you are the _worst _father there is!" AJ's mom tried coming up to console her daughter but AJ was just as mad at her mom, as she was with her dad. "Don't touch me!" she yelled at her, "You are just as much to blame about this as dad. You just sat there and let him do this to me. You guys are the cruelest human beings I know."

"Don't speak to your mother like that!"

"He loves me and you don't! You never did! He cares and he wants me around all the time! He truly loves me with everything in him and you can't even _pretend _to be supportive?!"

"April, you just need some rest—"

"Yes, I do need some rest. I'm going to go upstairs and fall asleep to my adorable boyfriend. But I'm leaving this place in the morning and you will _never _see me again, is _that _clear?" AJ said with a serious look on her face. Her parents didn't respond, so she just left and went upstairs to find Nick.

"Nick?" she said walking into the room, seeing him sitting up in bed watching TV.

"Hey, babe, how did it go?" AJ burst out into another fit of tears and he jumped up, rushing over to give her a big embrace. "What happened?"

"Can we lay down first?"

"Sure." Nick brought her over to the bed and she let him change her into some comfortable clothes and they got under the covers. He started stroking her cheek and rubbing her arm trying to comfort her. "What happened, babe?"

"He slapped me." She said looking at him with puffy eyes.

"He what?!" Nick said sitting up, about to get out of the bed.

"Nick, wait, please don't." she grabbed his arm and brought him back to her.

"AJ he can't get away with putting his hands on you!"

"I know, but I'm never going to see him again after tonight so I don't care."

"What?"

"My parents have done nothing for me and they've always put me down, so why let them get the satisfaction of seeing me?"

"AJ, are you sure?"

"I chose you." AJ paused, taking a moment to trace his random nonsense on his bare stomach. "They kept telling me to leave you, but I wasn't going to do that."

"Why?"

"I love you, baby. Plus, they wanted me to leave you and not once did they say they were going to take me back into their home. After I left you, nothing would have changed, so I'm staying where I'm happy."

"As long as that's what you want." He said bringing her close to his chest, getting comfortable enough to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry your gift wasn't what it should have been."

"It's the thought that counts, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry though. My family is a mess."

Nick didn't respond to that, but instead changed the mood from negative to positive. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe."

She just looked up at him and gave him a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

"I love you."

"I love you so much more."


	19. Don't Tease Me

_February 25, 2013:_

AJ watched backstage as her boyfriend was being torn to shreds by Ryback. He was already iffy about being in the match, but AJ didn't know it would be this bad. Nick couldn't even try to get offense in. Ryback dominated the entire match and won. AJ could tell about half way through the match when he realized trying offense wasn't working, he just gave up.

Nick looked so hurt. He wasn't moving from floor he had rolled onto after Ryback had gotten the three counts. AJ got worried and almost went through the curtains until Stephen held her back telling her he would be backstage soon. She kept watching the screen and saw he finally made it to his feet with the assistance of E and Ada. She knew if they let go he would just fall right back to the floor helplessly.

E and Ada finally dragged him backstage and AJ rushed over to him. "Baby, are you okay?"

Nick couldn't even muster up the energy to respond. "AJ, we need to get him to the trainer's office. He looks hurt." Ada said frantically and hurrying away to the trainer's.

AJ of course followed and prayed her boyfriend was okay. When they got there the trainer was already expecting them and they laid Nick out on the table. "Nick how are you feeling?" Nick groaned, "I need you guys to leave except for AJ." E and Ada left, leaving AJ to be worried by herself. "Nick, can you hear me?"

He just nodded his head, "Why isn't he responding?"

"I don't know he was slammed around the entire match, so it could be anything." The trainer poked around and every single time he touched him, Nick winced in pain. "Nick, does your head hurt?" he nodded again, "What hurts?"

"Everything." he finally said groaning and covering his face with his forearm.

"Is anything blurry? Are you dizzy?"

"No."

The trainer asked him more questions and Nick answered in pain, and AJ felt so bad for him. If he was feeling half as bad as he looked, she knew he was in a lot of pain.

"He needs to go home and rest."

"Like _home?_ Or back to the hotel?"

"No, he needs to go home and rest. He doesn't need to stay for the Smackdown taping either, it's not safe yet since I'm not sure exactly what's wrong."

AJ nodded and Nick sat up, squinting his eyes and trying to give her a smile. "Don't act like you're not hurt." She said standing in between his legs, rubbing his thighs.

"I'll be fine."

"You're hurt Nick, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"So you feel fine?" she asked lifting an eyebrow at him.

He sighed, "No." he looked away from her. He hated getting hurt and not being able to do his job. Having her here though, made him feel strange and unmanly.

"Look at me," she said making him turn back towards her. "There's nothing with getting hurt. You'll be fine next Raw."

"I guess."

"You're such a baby." She said smiling into a kiss she gave him. He moved a little closer to her and put an arm around her waist, deepening their kiss. "Come on, we need to get you home."

AJ and Nick left the arena and caught a flight to Phoenix, and ended up getting there at 2 in the morning. They were both tired and both passed out in bed as soon as they hit the covers. They were so tired that this turned into a night where they slept on their separate sides.

AJ woke up first, looking over to see her beautiful boyfriend still snoozing. She knew he'd be tired especially after everything yesterday. AJ decided to be the great girlfriend he always said she was and make him breakfast. His favorites woke him up and he couldn't help but come downstairs and wrap his arms around his girlfriend.

"Breakfast in bed?" she asked him, flipping her last pancake.

"Yeah, thanks." He kissed her neck and loved the sound of her giggle she always gave off when he did it.

"Alright, let's head upstairs."

They headed up the stairs and Nick couldn't help but hit her butt as they were walking up the stairs. Hey, she was his girlfriend; he had every right to it. He earned a playful glare until they got into the room, where he got in bed and started devouring his food.

"Babe, you never fail at making me the happiest guy in the world." He told her with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Thank you, baby." She smiled lying back on the bed just as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hey girlie!" Ada said over the phone._

"Hey girl! What's up?"

"_I'm here in Phoenix and I was just wondering could me and Cel stop by for some girl time?"_

"Sure, just come by whenever."

"_We should be there in about twenty minutes, is that okay?"_

"Yeah, totally. I'll make sure Nick's sleep so he won't bother us." AJ said which made Nick stop chewing and give her a look.

_Ada laughed, "Okay, I'll see you soon."_

"Okay, bye." AJ hung up and looked back at Nick. "Ada and Celeste are coming over, is that okay?"

"Is that what I have to be sleep for?"

"Yeah, I don't want you all in our girl business."

"Trust me; I don't _want _to know your girl business." Nick told her setting the tray on the nightstand.

"Shut up," she playfully slapped his chest once she got up to him, poking her lip out. "I love you."

"Why the pouty face?"

"I don't know I just wanted to make a random face."

"Oh okay." He said kissing her.

"Your lips taste like syrup." AJ giggled and he pulled her even closer, kissing her again.

They both melted into their tender kiss and it turned into something more. Nick found himself being pushed down lightly by AJ, and him sliding onto his back, bringing her down with him. Not once did they break their kiss. It just kept going until one of them (they weren't exactly sure, it sort of happened in unison) started taking off the other's shirt.

_Ding Dong._ "That wasn't twenty minutes." AJ said with a groan, getting up and slipping her shirt back on. She turned around to see her boyfriend with his lips pressed together. "I'm going to go get the door."

"Okay."

"Get some rest, okay? You need to rest to be better on Monday."

"Alright, Nurse Mendez."

AJ beamed at the name, "Nurse Mendez is going to be off duty for a while, so take care of yourself while you're up here by yourself."

"I will, babe." He said as she walked out of the room to answer the door.

"Hey guys!" AJ said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, AJ, wow your house is _nice."_ Ada said walking further into the house, sitting down on the couch.

"Thank you; since I've been living here, I've added a few things here and there."

"Can we get a tour?"

"Sure, let's go." AJ said leading them into the kitchen, and then to the laundry room, the garage, and more.

Finally they got to the master bedroom where her boyfriend happened to be sleeping. Ada and Celeste gave small 'awes' as they walked around the room seeing how cute Nick was when he was sleep. "Does he sleep like this all the time?"

"What do you mean?" AJ asked lifting an eyebrow.

"He seems so peaceful."

"It depends on what kind of night he had." AJ said walking over and hopping on the bed, landing on Nick's back.

"Babe," he groaned, "sore spot."

AJ quickly rolled off of him, landing next to him, and she kissed his cheek. "Sorry, baby."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Go back to sleep, we'll leave." AJ started playing with his hair, and he flopped an arm over her. "So you don't want us to leave?" Nick held on tighter, and she got the memo. "Do you guys mind staying in here and talking?"

"Sure, no problem. Your room is huge, so there is no problem _at all."_ Celeste said which made all the girls laugh.

They spent about another two hours talking and laughing and changing their location in the room every once in a while. Nick finally woke up, but didn't move. AJ looked over at him and smiled, starting to play with his hair again. "You need to stop that." He mumbled to her.

"You don't like it?"

"I think I like it _too _much." He said grinning at her.

"Too much?"

"I'll pounce on you if you don't stop."

"What are you guys talking about? I thought this was a _girl's _night?" Ada said coming over and pulling AJ away from Nick.

"It is … Nicky let go."

"No, you're mine." He said tightening his grip on her.

"Nick, let go." he huffed, letting go, and getting out of bed, and surprised all the girls by only being in his underwear. "Baby, put some clothes on."

Nick turned around, glaring at her and continued into the bathroom. "No."

"You look ridiculous walking around in your underwear."

"I walk around in less when we're alone." He yelled at her from the bathroom, making her blush and cover her face with a pillow.

"Too much information." Celeste said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I don't think I wanted to know that." Ada said making a disgusted face too.

"Nick, stop saying weird stuff." AJ told him as she walked into the bathroom to see him just standing there. "What are you doing?"

He hunched his shoulders, turning around and leaning his back against the counter. "I don't know, I can't just stand in the bathroom?"

AJ came up to him, putting her hands on his chest, tilting her head a little. "You're such a creeper."

"Oh, I am?"

"Mhmm." AJ told him leaning up to kiss him. It was official that kissing each other nonstop had become one of their favorite things to do. It showed the other person how much they loved them because of how much passion they could put into one kiss.

They didn't use each other for the make out sessions or for the feels, they just truly loved each other. "When will you realize that you're perfect?" he asked her, holding onto her tight.

"I'll see it, when you see how perfect you are."

"I'm far from perfect, babe."

"You're perfect in my eyes."

"I guess …" he said playfully rolling his eyes with that light-hearted cockiness she loved.

"Ha ha, you're so funny."

"No, babe, I'm _hilarious."_

"And what am I?"

"Perfect."

"There's no such thing as perfect, baby."

"Okay, well, you're the closest thing there is to perfection."

"Your butt is very close to perfect." She said as she grabbed a small portion of his butt.

"You have an unusual obsession with my butt, but for some reason I like it."

"That's because you're an undercover pervert."

"Undercover?"

"It won't be undercover for long."

"And why is that?"

"Because when the girls leave, " AJ said backing away about to leave the bathroom, "you'll be given a treat for three months of being the best boyfriend in the world."

"Treat?"

"Think about it Nicky." AJ winked at him, leaving him to his thoughts, and wondering what she meant by 'treat'.

Nick stood there and thought about it … she couldn't mean they were going to finally … no, that couldn't be it.

Or could it?


	20. You Deserve It

**All along it was a fever … a cold sweat, hot-headed, believer**

AJ ran her hands through Nick's hair as she stood in front of him, gazing into those bright blue eyes. "Baby, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I feel fine."

"Nothing hurts?"

"Nope." He said leaning down to kiss the unclothed brunette in front of him. She was stripped down to her underwear and bra and Nick wasn't complaining.

"Good." AJ attempted to kiss him again, but the doorbell rang, making her lean her head against his bare chest. "Who is that?"

"I have no clue."

Nick slipped on some pants and ran downstairs, opening the door to see the un enjoyable sight of his parents. "Hey son, we have to stay here for a couple of days." They barged their way in leaving Nick confused and slightly agitated.

"Mom, Dad, why are you here?"

"Our house is getting renovated and Ryan was out of town, so we came here."

"Mom ..." Nick groaned, "I'm sort of busy."

"Doing what? You're hurt aren't you?

"I was a little shaken but I'm fine."

"Nick, who was at the -" AJ, started saying coming down the stairs tying the string to her robe. "Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Nemeth."

"Hey, sweetie, are we interrupting something?" She asked noticing the awkward smiles on their faces.

"No ... we were just upstairs ... sleep."

"But it's only 7 o'clock in the evening."

"Nick's been tired a lot since his match, so I was just there ... laying with him."

"Oh okay, well we'll be here for a couple days, but just pretend like we're not here." Nick's mom smiled but Nick groaned again, rolling his eyes and walking upstairs.

"Nick ..." AJ gave his parents a quick smile and ran upstairs after him. " Nick, a couple days with your parents isn't that bad."

She crawled over to where he was laying on the bed, sitting on him, straddling his waist. "I'm tired of parents. I've had enough of them to last a life time."

"I know how you feel."

"They ruin everything." He said with a pouty face, running his hands along her robe.

"Not everything." AJ bent down giving him a passionate but tender kiss. AJ obligingly went to the string on her robe, untying it.

She giggled a little through their kiss as the robe was thrown off the bed. Nick rubbed up and down her back, finally planting his hands right above her butt, rolling them over.

Her phone rang. "Seriously?" she reached over and got it, answering it with attitude, "Hello?"

"_Hey, AJ, this is Vince, I'm just calling to let you know I've emailed you John's schedule for the next couple of weeks, so you can make your flight arrangements accordingly." _

AJ's head went pale. She had feared getting a call this in front of Nick, especially regarding the person she had secretly been managing without letting Nick know. "Okay, thanks."

"_It's pretty hectic so I wanted to send it to you early. Plus I know you manage other superstars so it can get intense."_

"It's no problem, Mr. McMahon, thank you."

"_Goodbye, AJ."_

AJ hung up her phone and felt a mountain full of guilt overcoming her. She saw the worried expression on Nick's face, "It's nothing, that was Vince calling to tell me that he emailed me Stephen's schedule." It took so much out of her to lie to him.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"The next couple of weeks are going to be hectic for him leading into Wrestlemania, so that means I'll be busy too."

"Don't worry, we'll work something out."

**I threw my hands in the air, and said 'show me something'**

"Now, I do believe we were in the middle of something." AJ smiled up at him, continuing to kiss him. She loved their kisses, but this time it was different. This time it was leading into something she was finally ready to share with him. She had been ready for a while, but she wanted to make sure he was the one. And yes, he is the one.

**He said, 'if you dare … come a little closer'**

"I love you," he told her running his hands through her soft hair.

"I love you more, baby." She smiled at him, taking a moment to look into his beautiful, blue eyes and be thankful that she had him.

**Round and around and around and around we go**

"Nicholas!" his mom called from outside the door. "I swear you need to get a new TV, because it's not working!"

"What's the problem, mom?" Nick yelled to her, rolling his eyes.

"The TV is blank and the remote isn't working."

"Did you turn it _on?"_

"Nicholas, you fix your tone with me! I am your mother!"

He groaned, letting his head fall into AJ's neck. "I'll be down there in a minute."

"It's okay, baby."

"They ruin _everything." _AJ was about to speak, but he stopped her, "Yes, they ruin _everything."_

"I'll be right here when you get back, so it's fine."

Nick narrowed his eyes at her, getting out of bed and heading downstairs to do what his mom had asked him. He quickly ran back upstairs, forgetting to mention one small detail to his loving girlfriend.

**Now tell me now, tell me now, you know**

"You know I love you, right?" he asked her, seeing her laying on side, cuddling to a pillow.

"I love you too."

Her voice was so soft. He loved her sweet, angelic voice.

**Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move**

Nick came back into the room to see his girlfriend not in the bed anymore. He into the bathroom, seeing her pulling up her business pants, and rushing to put on her signature chucks.

"Where are you going?"

"Mike just called me and told me they changed the date for his movie premiere." AJ rushed over to her phone, checking her email once more.

"You didn't know?"

"No!" AJ rushed past him, into the bedroom, getting her shirt off the bed. "Mike says he sent me the email, but I _never _got it! Luckily it's her in Phoenix, but I …" AJ rushed past him again, running into the bathroom to fix her hair. "Ugh! I can't take this anymore!"

"Babe, calm down, it's just a movie premiere."

"It's not that! It's just I didn't get the email and …" AJ tried rushing past him again, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the bathroom wall.

**Makes me feel like I can't live with without you and it takes me all the way**

"It doesn't matter, okay? Everything's fine." He whispered to her, leaning his forehead onto hers.

"Baby, it's more than you think—"

"Button up your shirt, give me a kiss, and go to the premiere."

**I want you stay**

AJ calmed down, looking down for a second to make sure she was buttoning her shirt right, but looking right back up to the man of her dreams. They stood there in silence with their foreheads together as she buttoned the rest of her shirt.

"I'll see you later, baby."

"Tell Mike to call me."

"I will."

Nick smiled down at her, "Have fun."

"I won't have fun without you there." She poked him in the stomach and enjoyed the laugh he gave her.

"Well at least try and I'll see you when you get back."

"Are you rushing me?"

"Yes because if you're late you don't get paid."

**You're the reason I hold on**

"I'm going to miss you."

"We've don't this multiple times, babe."

"But we were … we were having a really good moment and everything started … falling out of place."

"I'll be right there," Nick gestured towards their bed, "when you get back. I promise."

AJ couldn't help but smile and bring him down for a loving kiss. He deserved it for being such a wonderful boyfriend. "So will you be up when I get back?"

"I will try my best."

"That's all I can ask for." She pecked his lips one more time, grabbing her things, and finally leaving him to sigh. It was a good sigh though because he was proud of the woman she had become.

**I need this hole gone …**

Nick laid in bed, watching TV, of course missing her. She had only been gone an hour, but the worry was still there. He didn't know why he worried, but he always did. He never wanted her alone because he wanted to be there for the one time she was going to break down.

He knew it was coming. One of these days all the running around and late nights was going to catch up to her and he knew she wasn't ready for it. She had been through so much, so he wanted to be there for her as much as he could.

This was getting out of hand. He missed her more than usual and he couldn't get his mind off of her. The way her hair flowed, the way she laughed, that sweet kiss she gave him anytime he needed it. He couldn't get her off his mind. His parents were sleep, so he was just all to himself … without her.

**Funny you're the broken one, but I'm the only one who needed saving …**

AJ rushed into the house, missing her boyfriend, just as much as he had missed her. She couldn't be as frantic as she wanted to be because she wasn't sure where his parents were and she didn't want to cause a scene. Just as that thought crossed her mind, his mom came out of the guest bedroom.

"AJ, are you okay?" she asked referring to her sort of heavy breathing.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is Nick sleep?"

"I'm not sure yet, I was about to go up there and check and see."

"Oh, okay, how was your movie premiere thing?"

AJ didn't have time for all these questions. "It was fine; it wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Good, well you go up there and check on Nick, I'll be in the guest room watching TV."

"Alright."

'**Cause when you never see the light, it's hard to know which one of us is caving …**

AJ rushed upstairs, bursting into the master bedroom to see her boyfriend standing there waiting on her. A few candles in the room were the only light they had, but she still saw his beautiful face.

"Hi." He said with a shy smile on his face.

She paused, taking in the moment, "Hi."

They stared at each other for a few seconds until AJ ran into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, immediately giving him the most passionate kiss she could produce. He melted into her loving kiss and started taking off her jacket.

They fell onto the bed, with AJ once again on top, kissing him like there was no tomorrow as clothes started to fly across the room.

_Knock. Knock. _Nick groaned, "I just want to take off the bra!" he whisper-yelled so the person at the door couldn't hear. "All I want is to take off the bra, that's all I ask, but no, I can't get it."

"You'll get it soon, be patient." AJ whispered back him, which put a smile on his face. "Yes?" she said to whoever was at the door.

"AJ, I just wanted to let you know I put the family reunion bag on the counter so you can get it in the morning."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

**Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move **

Their lips moved in sync. Their bodies moved in sync. _They _were in sync as they shared this beautiful moment together. AJ and Nick enjoyed every single moment of bliss they spent with each other.

AJ didn't know why she waited so long to spend this night with him. It was all the love and every single ounce of passion they had and that was all they needed. Sharing this night with him was amazing and she never wanted to do this with anyone else.

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you and it takes me all the way**

Nick knew this day would eventually come. They day they shared their bodies with each other and he was glad they waited as long as they did. He wanted her to know that he wanted _her _and not the extra things that came along with her being his girlfriend.

**I want you to stay …**

"I love you, Nicky." She said drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you too." he wrapped his arms around her even tighter, pulling her even closer.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making this the second to best night of my life."

"What's the first one?"

"The day you told me you loved me."

"I do love you, babe."

"Which is why I was more than happy to give you this small declaration of love tonight." AJ snuggled her head more into his chest. "You deserve it, baby."


	21. And It All Falls

He was so much more experienced.

He knew things she didn't and she was more than willing to learn just to make him happy.

They tossed and they turned and AJ didn't know why people like Amy had a problem with the sex, because she loved it.

It was genuine. It was rough. It had her dizzy at times until their lips reunited and that brought her back down to Earth.

She was on cloud nine. Adding this small but meaningful aspect to their relationship made everything a little more romantic and special.

Since their first time together, it had been nonstop and it felt great. If it wasn't at home, or at the hotels, it was at a show in the locker room whenever they could slip away.

Finally it had come, it was Wrestlemania week, and it was going to be hectic for everyone. The superstars, the managers, the crew ... everyone was busy.

"Nicky, baby, wake up." she shook him saying as she finished putting her hair into her business ponytail.

"Why?" He groaned to her saying.

"You have Radio Row, and you need to be there on time."

"What time is it?"

"5:30."

"I have second shift, babe."

"Ah, you're right! Sorry, baby."

Nick rolled over onto his back, taking her hand, and bringing her onto the bed to lay on his chest. "It's okay."

"This is going to be a long week. We barely get to see each other."

"It's only one week, we can make it."

"I don't think I can." She looked up at him and gave him a smile. "It was really hard to resist you last night."

"Babe, the only reason-"

"Don't say it!"

"The only reason we didn't is because you had to get up early today."

"Well I thought you did too, so I-"

"You rejected me."

"I did not!" AJ slapped his chest playful and gave him their first kiss of the day. "What was that?" She asked referring to the lack of effort he put into their kiss.

"It's 5:30 in the morning; I don't have enough energy to smooch with you."

"Smooch?"

"Mhmm," he turned over again, bringing her into his chest even more.

"Nicky, I have to go."

"Fine, leave me." He let her go and she felt a small amount of guilt come over her.

"I'll see you on your shift, okay?"

"Love you, babe."

"I love you too."

She got up and left feeling better knowing that he wasn't actually mad at her. The light-hearted bantering they always had put a little more skip into her step. She loved him, and he loved her.

"Hey, babe, who did you have to go to Radio Row with?" Nick randomly asked her as she walked up to him, finally done with John for the day.

"Oh, uh ..." She couldn't tell him who she actually was there for because it was the person he didn't know she managed, John Cena. "Stephen."

"Stephen has second shift with me, we rode here together." Nick looked at her confused and her heart sank.

"Um, it was Mike, I think." She pretending to act confused and that seemed to make Nick stop asking questions.

"Oh okay, well he's probably passed out somewhere because he had to wake up so early."

"Yeah, probably."

It went silent for a minute as they looked around at their surroundings. "Well I have to go do these interviews; I'll see you in catering?"

"I have Stephen's signing when you're on break."

"Ugh, alright, well call me when you're free and we'll see what I have to do."

AJ gave him a pouty face and he planted a kiss on her. "Break it up you two." Mike said coming over to them, surprising Nick, but AJ froze.

"Dude, you're not tired?"

"I'm always tired anytime I have to wake up before noon." Mike said laughing. "I have a few more interviews and then I'll be out of here."

"They gave you extra?" Nick tilted his head to the side analyzing the situation, which made AJ stop breathing.

"Yeah, they added like three more boring interviews, so I have to stay longer." AJ mentally thanked Vince for giving him extra interviews and saving her butt at the same time.

"Oh okay, when are you done?"

"Whenever the second shift break is, so we can hang out in catering or something."

"Sure, my lady's ditching me, so I'll settle for you." Nick said and AJ poked his stomach giving him a playful glare. "Alright, love you, babe, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Nicky." She gave him one last kiss and they went their separate ways, leaving AJ with a mountain of guilt weighing on her chest. Keeping this from him had become really hard because of John's busy schedule.

AJ was finally able to breathe again and she went back to work, doing what she had to do to get this day over with. Unfortunately she didn't get to see her boyfriend at all the rest of the day, which of course bothered her.

Not being with him because of their schedules not meshing made her think back to when Nick told her he didn't feel like her boyfriend anymore. She didn't want him feeling that way, because she'd hate to feel that way.

As time passed by, she gave up on seeing him and prayed he would be in the hotel room when she got there and ... she got her wish. She walked into the hotel room and saw him changing into his pajamas, just about to slip on his shirt.

"Since when do you sleep in shirts?" She asked walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It's cold, babe, I'm not about to freeze."

He came over to her, leaning both hands against the bed on each side of her and giving her a loving kiss. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too; it wasn't the same without you there." He said bending down as he started to take off her shoes.

She loved that he did the sweetest things at the most random times. Something as simple as taking off her shoes, and yes, he slowly massaged her feet a little while doing so.

"I ... am so tired."

"I bet you are."

"I don't even feel like changing into some comfortable clothes." AJ fell back on the bed and leaned her head up to see him smirking at her. "Go ahead."

Nick sprinted over to his suitcase getting a t-shirt out for her and running back over to start with his new adventure.

Obviously he didn't just change her clothes, end of story. He teased her, kissing her as he slipped certain things off of her, and kissing her other places.

She giggled enjoying the fact that he was having so much fun with such a small task. His small butterfly kisses on her stomach down to her thigh made her wish she wasn't as tired so she could respond, but the urge to fall asleep was too overwhelming.

"Thank you, baby." She said cuddling up to him just the way they did every night.

"You're welcome."

The next day wasn't as bad because they both didn't have to wake up until about 8. They both started their day, with AJ having to go to this media with Kofi, and Nick having a bullying campaign to attend.

"Okay, babe, so you're going to be at the Wrestlemania party tonight?" He asked looking in the mirror as he fixed the suit he had on.

"Yeah, I have to; all the superstars are going to be there." She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him, and leaning her head against his back.

"You better dance with me after we walk the red carpet and finally get inside." He turned around with her still hugging him with a smile on his face.

"Of course, once I get inside I'm all yours."

"So is that a yes?"

AJ rolled her eyes, knowing what he was asking that question for. He had begged her the entire day to walk the red carpet with him and she said she'd think about it. "I'm not going to smile when they take pictures."

"That's totally fine."

"I'm not going to enjoy it."

"That's fine also."

"But ... since you want me to ... I guess I'll do it."

She had given in and Nick had to hold himself back from jumping around like a schoolgirl. "Thanks, babe!"

AJ rolled her eyes but walked down the red carpet anyway. All the behind the scenes work was finished so she walked onto the red carpet with a stunning dress, but of course, her signature chucks.

"Smile, babe." He said wrapping his arm around her waist, continuing to smile as the photographers took more pictures.

"I said I wasn't going to smile."

"Please?" He looked over at her with a convincing smile, so once again she gave in. The things she did for this man...

Once they got inside the party, AJ and Nick couldn't stop laughing as their friends started coming over and talking to them. The day went by so fast and by the time they realized there weren't a lot of people left, it was only superstars and their dates.

"You look really nice tonight, Nick." She said as they swayed slowly to the slow music.

"You look even better."

"Not even! That suit looks fantastic on you." She wasn't lying ... he looked amazing.

"That tight dress looks beautiful on you, babe." Nick licked his lips and she shook her head playfully and kissed him.

"You have to promise me you'll let me take it off of you tonight."

"As long as you let me take your dress off, we have a deal."

AJ wrapped her arms around his neck, "how fast can you take it off?"

"It depends..."

"On?"

"How much you tease me beforehand. You're known for that."

"What can I say? I'm just that good."

"Yes you are and that's one reason I love you." Nick bent down giving her a tender kiss and she deepened it.

"Really?" Mike said interrupting them for the second time in 48 hours. "Really?"

"Mike, do you need something?" AJ asked laying her head on Nick's chest.

"I need my manager to come speak with someone very important."

"Who?"

"You have to come and see." Mike had such an indescribable look on his face. AJ looked up at Nick and he gave her a safe look so she started walking behind Mike.

AJ quickly ran back over to Nick, grabbing his hand and pulling him along trying to catch back up to Mike.

"You didn't think I was going to leave you, did you?" She asked him with a huge smile as they continued to walk.

"Okay, AJ, I want you to meet-"

"Stephanie McMahon!" AJ squealed, which sort of pierced everyone's ears.

Stephanie laughed, "Hello, AJ, I've heard so much about you."

AJ was stunned. She was meeting her longtime idol, Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie was the one that made her realize she wanted to be an authority figure in the company. "Hi."

Nick snickered at AJ being so shy in front of a woman he had met multiple times. "Well I'm on my way to the lounge area, do you want to come?"

AJ looked back at Nick and saw his approving look. "Sure."

"All of you can come too." Stephanie said to the guys who were standing there awkwardly.

They got to the lounge area and Stephanie and AJ wouldn't shut up so Mike and Nick talked to each other instead. Everything was going great until none other than John Cena came over to them with his evil girlfriend Nikki.

"Hey, Steph, how've you been?" He asked her sticking out his hand.

"I'm fine John, are you ready for your match in a couple days?"

"I've never been this prepared." He smiled that John Cena smile and Nick scoffed. "Well hello there Nicholas, are you ready for your match tomorrow?"

"I'm more than ready, how's twice in a lifetime working out for you?" Nick heard Mike laughed and his chip on his shoulder started talking for him.

"Twice in a lifetime is bringing in a lot of views actually. How many would you say your match is bringing in?"

"I think the fans 10 years and older are very excited to see my match."

Nick stood up and immediately was face to face with John. There was only a two inch height difference so the stare down they were having was intense.

"Nick, calm down." AJ said standing up and tugging on his arm a little.

"Look, AJ, why don't you stay out of it?" Nikki spoke up saying.

AJ let her comment go, not wanting to cause an even bigger scene. "Nick..."

"What are you going to do John? Are you going to do your little 5 moves on me?" Nick asked him with a cocky look on his face.

"I don't think you want a repeat of what happened last time you threw a temper tantrum."

"I think I would love to beat the crap out of you again."

"See, the thing about that is, you only can beat me when you catch me off guard. You can't and will never beat me in a real match." AJ knew that would set Nick off so she jumped in the middle just as Nick was about to assault John in the middle of the party. "Get your boyfriend AJ, or I will."

"Guys just stop okay? This is a big deal for Stephanie, don't ruin it with your petty guy problems." AJ spoke up saying.

"John why don't you leave?"

"Nick, I'll leave when you grow some-"

"John!" AJ said widening her eyes at him being this vulgar.

"What?! I'm just saying your boyfriend needs to be medically proven to be a man before he wants to start a fight with me."

"John ..." AJ said with an irritated look on her face. Yes, she managed him, but he still was one of the most irritating people she knew.

"AJ I'm not going to let you talk me out of this one, he needs to know his limits when he's talking to me." John said and Nick backed up a little, getting confused.

"What?"

"AJ didn't tell you that the only reason that you got suspended was because she talked me out of going to the board of directors with your little tantrum?"

Nick narrowed his eyes and AJ dropped her head. The truth was coming out. "Nick-"

"You talked to him?"

"I ... I manage him Nick."

Nick's face went pale and his breathing quickened. "You ... you manage him?" Nick couldn't believe it, she was managing the enemy.

"Yes, but-"

"For how long?"

"Wait, he didn't know you managed me?" John asked confused as well.

"For how long?" Nick repeated speaking through his teeth with obvious frustration.

"Since a little before Valentine's Day."

"So like 2 months ago?"

"Yes." AJ looked down and felt so bad for doing this to him.

"So for two months you've been sneaking around managing John?" Nick raised an eyebrow seriously.

"Baby, listen-"

"So that call you got a month ago when Vince called you about emailing you someone's schedule that was John's wasn't it?"

"Nick-" AJ couldn't help the tears from flowing down her face at this point.

"Stephen didn't even have a Wrestlemania match a month ago, so when you told me it was Stephen I should have known it was ... it was a lie." Nick paused, "you lied to me."

"Nick I didn't want you to know because you'd be upset!"

"So lying to me was better?"

"I didn't want to lie to you! I just took the job because of the money!"

"So the money means more to you than me?" At this point Nick and AJ didn't care that they were causing an even bigger scene.

"Of course it doesn't! I just-"

"You just what?"

"I was going to tell you!"

"When AJ?!" He yelled at her furiously.

"I don't know! I was scared you'd flip out like you're doing now!"

Nick just shook his head at her. "You lied to me and snuck behind my back to manage someone you know I don't like ... just for the money."

"I'm so sorry, Nick." AJ could only muster up the courage to say those few words to him, knowing they wouldn't do any good.

"Was it worth it?"


	22. Win or Lose

No.

No, Nick.

It wasn't worth it.

Him not talking to her for the last three days wasn't worth it.

Waking up with him gone or him completely ignoring her wasn't worth it.

Going to bed to the sight of his back because he wouldn't even look at her wasn't worth it.

Going to bed and waking up to complete and utter silence wasn't worth it.

And all because of John Cena.

The name irked her. It made her flesh crawl to even hear those words come out of anyone's mouth but she had to hear it a lot considering she worked for him.

She couldn't just drop him all of a sudden; the contract they had signed was temporary until Wrestlemania was over to see if they worked well together.

AJ didn't feel like moving.

She wanted to escape the darkness she was feeling.

She wanted him.

She wanted him closer to her again.

She wanted him to make love to her again.

But you don't always get what you want, right?

AJ sat in their hotel room in a corner with her legs pulled up to her chest ... crying.

Knock. Knock. She knew exactly who it was and she didn't want them there. If she couldn't have him, she just wanted to be alone.

"AJ, we know you're in there, open up!" Ada said from the other side of the door.

She slowly got up and walked over to the door, opening it to see her two friends standing there with tissues, ice cream, movies, and much more.

"Mike told us what happened and why you haven't been answering any of our calls." Celeste said as she walked in setting the stuff down and immediately bringing AJ into a bear hug.

"AJ we're here for you." Ada said turning on the TV and setting everything up.

"He won't even look at me." She cried into Celeste's shoulder. "He hasn't told me he loves me in three days. What if he doesn't love me anymore?!"

"He loves you AJ, there's no doubt about that."

"He probably thinks I slept with John or something."

"Did you?"

AJ snapped her head to her. "No! Of course not! I would never stoop that low."

"Look at it from his perspective though AJ, you not telling him sort of broke his trust. If you wouldn't tell him something as small as this, what makes you think he'll believe that you didn't sleep with John?"

"I thought you were here to help?"

"I am, but I know you, and you'll try to blame this on someone else other than yourself."

AJ sighed and wiped her face, grabbing her bag and leaving the hotel room. The girls looked confused and just stayed there knowing she'd be back soon.

She needed to find him.

No matter what it took she needed his arms around her waist and his breath against her skin.

She needed him.

AJ knew where he'd be and she got there just in time to catch him before he had to say a couple of words to the children for the reading challenge.

"Nick," she said softly which grabbed his attention.

He looked up from what he was doing and made eye contact with her for the first time in three days.

"Nick, I'm sorry-"

"Save it." He said walking right past her, disappearing behind a curtain.

AJ froze.

Her breathing was shaky and eyes were on her as she slowly walked out of the building trying her hardest not to cry.

Too late.

The flood gates opened and right when she got inside the hotel room with the girls waiting on her, she broke.

She couldn't handle the train of thought that she had finally lost him.

He wanted nothing to do with her.

"I just ... want him." AJ said through her tears after the girls had put her in bed, since she had collapsed onto the floor the second she walked through the door.

"We'll talk to him for you." Ada suggested.

"No, if he ... loves me ... he'll talk to me."

"Alright, well we're going to go, call us if you need anything, okay?"

She nodded and they left her.

Helplessly.

Her bones ached.

Her heart was shattered into a million pieces just because she had done something she knew she shouldn't have done in the first place.

Nick walked through the hotel room door just as she stared up to the ceiling praying to God that he'd at least come back tonight.

"I know you hate me, Nick and I completely understand why, but can you let me explain?" She pleaded with him, and she got no response. "Nick all I'm asking for is a chance to explain myself. I don't want you to jump into my arms and be my happy boyfriend again, I just want to let you know my side."

Nick locked eyes with her again as he finally got into the bed. He studied her. "What exactly is explaining going to do? Here I'll explain it for you, girlfriend with boyfriend, boyfriend don't like ugly man. Girlfriend sneaks behind boyfriend's back and manages ugly man. Boyfriend upset." He paused, "Do you like him? Does he make you happy when you get close to him? Does he give you that wink? Does he give you that John Cena smile?"

"Nick, you've got this all wrong-"

"Explain it to me then!" He yelled at her which scared the both of them.

AJ let the flood gates open back up as she looked down. "John asked me one day after Raw if I could manage him until Wrestlemania was over. I said no at first because I thought about you and how you don't like him, but ... he said he'd pay me double what I was getting paid with everyone else."

"So we're back to this being about the money?"

"I wanted you to know that I didn't need you for the money and I was here for you, baby! I want you to know that I'm your girlfriend because I love you and not your money! I didn't want you to think I was one of those girls!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not one of those girls to me? I've told you this since we met."

"But you never had to deal with the things that I had to. You never faced the things I did. You never got a door slammed in your face as you asked for money just to buy yourself something to eat. I had to do all of that and much more and everyone thought I was using them."

"I don't think that though, babe."

He called her babe ... that had to mean something.

"It's always in the back of my mind though." AJ looked over at him and saw his face had softened and she noticed his hand lying on top of hers. "I took the job so I could get as much money as I could to prove to you that I didn't need your money."

Nick sighed and pulled her into his side. "I already know that, babe."

"Don't be mad at me anymore, please? I never did it to intentionally hurt you."

"I know, I just ..." Nick paused and thought about his next words. AJ looked up and saw him in a disturbed state of thought.

"Is everything, okay?"

"John ... and I haven't always not liked each other. We were best friends at one point."

She would have never guessed that, "really?"

He nodded, "yeah. We used to hang out all the time and he was a really good mentor to me when I finally came up to the WWE."

"Why are you guys so awful to each other now if you used to be so close?"

"For about a year or so, Nikki went back and forth between me and John, and you see where that ended up."

"You're mad that he got her and you didn't?"

"God no! I could care less about their relationship." Nick gave a disgusted look, "John started getting cocky and he started to feel untouchable. Of course me being me, I know I'm untouchable and I know I'm better than him, so his cocky attitude didn't set well with me."

"So you guys stopped being friends because of some stupid guy problems?"

"Yup." Nick looked down at her and a smile grew on his face. He was ready for this fight to be over.

"Nicky, was this our first fight?"

"I think so, all the other ones were minor."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I was never really mad at you..."

"You ignored me for three days!"

"I was upset that you didn't tell me that you were having ... whatever you call it, with John."

AJ caressed her cheek and she finally got to see those loving blue eyes again. "Nothing happened."

"I know, I trust you, but I don't trust John."

"I would never do that to you. I kept it from you, but nothing happened and nothing ever will. It was business and business only."

Nick smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips that she held on to. She wasn't going to let him just give her a quick kiss ... that was unacceptable. AJ pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of him, continuing their kiss.

"I missed you a lot this week." Nick said as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

"I missed you too. Wrestlemania week has been so stressful and I didn't have my cuddle buddy."

Nick burst out with laughter, "well I could be more than a cuddle buddy if you want."

"You're a pervert."

"Eh, whatevs."

AJ shook her head at him and leaned down to kiss him. "Baby, can we wait?"

Nick scrunched his eyebrows together, "for what?"

"Our Wrestlemania celebration."

"We're having a Wrestlemania celebration?"

"Duh, after you win those tag team titles, and you cash in, there is going to be a lot to celebrate."

"Who says I'm cashing in?"

"I can feel it; you're going to cash in soon."

"So we'll wait?"

"Please?"

"Okay, we'll wait, but don't get mad if it's overly aggressive because I'm sexually frustrated."

"You're always sexually frustrated."

"Because you're so hot and I like to touch you ... a lot."

"Go to bed, pervert."

"I love you babe." He said lying down with her for the first time in three days.

"I love you more, baby."

It was Sunday. The day where everything went down and it was the show of all shows. The grandest stage of them all. Nick was ready. AJ was ready. Everyone was ready.

"I'll be out there watching you later." AJ said as she played with the rim of his trunks.

"You're not busy?"

"Nope, I'm free now."

"Good, I want you out there."

"Your parents are out there already."

Nick rolled his eyes. His parents still had not left their house and it had been way longer than a couple of days. It had been a month or so and they were starting to get annoying.

AJ and Nick couldn't even fool around without them barging into the room. Yes, they had been caught a couple of times, so they just left their romancing to when they were at the hotels.

"Don't remind me about them."

"They're here to support you because this is your night."

"Yeah, bro, this is your night." Ryan came up to them saying as he patted Nick on the back.

"You're here?"

"Of course, why would I miss this?"

"You've always been jealous so I wasn't sure you'd support me." AJ laughed and Ryan glared at her.

"Are you sitting out there with us?"

"Yeah, mom is holding my seat."

"Okay, good." AJ smiled at him and he soon left giving his good luck to Nick and a small brotherly hug. "Alright, baby, this is it."

"Yeah," he sounded so nervous.

"Look, this is your night alright? You are going to be great out there. What do I always tell you?"

"Win or lose, I'm still the best."

"Exactly, so win or lose tonight, this is about you."

She was such a supportive girlfriend. "Thank you for being so great."

"I love you, be safe, and make us all proud."

"I love you too, I'll be safe, and I will definitely make you proud." He smiled as she brought him down for the signature good luck kiss.

AJ left and went to her seat just as the match before Nick's ended. She was so nervous. She wanted him to win of course, but losing was going to be heart breaking for the both of them.

He came out there and immediately went over to the barricade smiling at all his family and friends that were there. AJ blushed when he winked at her and blew her a kiss before he entered the ring and the match started.

Back ... and forth. Forth ... and back. The match just wouldn't end and AJ couldn't tell who was going to win. Nick got hit, E got hit, Kane got hit, Daniel got hit, people were flying everywhere, but still there was no winner.

Choke slam.

He lost.

AJ rushed out of her seat, standing at the barricade, looking for him since he had rolled out of the ring. Her face hadn't left its worried expression. She didn't know how he was feeling physically or mentally.

She finally saw him.

He looked hurt. Not physically ... emotionally.

He came over to the barricade and faked a smile to all of his family, but she saw right through it.

He wouldn't even look at her.

He didn't want her to be ashamed of him.

"Baby, its okay, win or lose." She said grabbing his attention.

Nick finally let go of his pride and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and taking in her wonderful vanilla scent.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered to her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I couldn't give you that Wrestlemania moment you wanted."

"It's not about me."

E came up, whisking him away, and all he could do was look back at her with those sad eyes. He felt like he had failed her.

She came backstage, ignoring her name being called by all her superstars she managed, including John.

"Nick," she called into the empty men's locker room. "I know you're in here."

"I'm right here, babe." He told her as he came out of the bathroom, throwing down a paper towel he was drying his hands off with.

"How do you feel?"

He looked at her strange, "what do you mean?"

She studied his face a little and she saw past his act. It was eating him alive that he had lost, but he didn't want to show it in front of her. "Nick..." Her voice was so serious, so he gave in, rushing over, and pulling her into a much needed hug. "Baby, it's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry, this is about you, not me."

She held onto him.

He needed her and she was going to be there for him.


	23. I Do

It was slow and steady.

He paced himself.

He never paced himself.

Their breath never quickened when they were sharing their loving moment ... but there was not enough love and too much hurt.

She had promised him a Wrestlemania celebration and she wasn't going to break her promise. Even though this night hadn't gone well for either of them, she was still keeping her promise.

AJ basically had to force emotion into ever kiss and every touch.

He wasn't touching her how he normally did, and he wasn't loving her like he normally did.

He wasn't himself.

He was hurting because he felt he had let her down. He was so in love with this woman that he wanted to make his night all about her and felt he had let her down.

"Nick, tell me what's wrong." AJ knew exactly what was wrong though. She laid under her boyfriend in their dimmed hotel room, questioning if that was all that was wrong with him.

"You keep asking if something is wrong, and I keep giving you the same answer."

"You can't even say that with a straight face." AJ brushed some of his hair out of his face, and looked at him with those sad eyes that he hated. "I know when something is wrong with you."

"Babe ..." He started, but was too ashamed of himself to continue to lie to her. He looked down at her and felt guilty for not giving the woman he loved a good Wrestlemania celebration.

"Don't do this, baby, talk to me."

Nick debated on whether holding it in was a good idea or not. She looked so hurt because he wasn't letting her in and that finally broke him.

"I lost."

"Is that that's bothering you?"

He looked down at her and saw her loving face and couldn't take it. He breathed out of his nose, letting it all out and nodding his head.

"Baby, losing isn't all that bad, just remember it could have been worse."

"How?"

She really didn't have an answer for that, "I don't know, but losing isn't the end of the world. You're about to be the World Heavyweight Champion, and it's all up to you when that happens. I expect more out of you than moping around because you're not the Tag Team Champions." AJ had to be brutally honest, and she hoped it didn't hurt his feelings.

"You're right."

"I know I'm right." She gave his arm a light squeeze, "You're better than this, Nick."

"I know I'm good –"

"Do you think Shawn Michaels moped around because he wasn't the Tag Team Champs?"

AJ continued to run her hands through his hair in a soothing manner, "No." he knew she was right, there was no denying it, but it still bothered him that he lost.

"What's the difference between you losing tonight and a regular match on Raw?"

"It was a Wrestlemania match, that's the difference."

"Explain to me exactly what the difference is." She looked so serious, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, it's the biggest show of the year. It's where you prove yourself and let everyone know that you're a main-eventer and not just some jobber. A lot of the people you saw there, have never watched a Raw a day in their lives, but they came to Wrestlemania because it's just that big."

AJ breathed out and had a thoughtful look on her face. He was right when he said that because people there was just fake fans and just came for the money or to see themselves on TV. "Why is this hurting you so much though? It's just the Tag Team titles."

"I lost my match at Wrestlemania, babe, it's not something you get over that quick."

He started looking angry, so AJ backed off a little because she didn't want to upset him. "You are the greatest wrestler I know, okay? You are the most talented and everyone knows that. I'm pretty sure if Shawn Michaels or Triple H, or Stone Cold were here, they'd tell you the exact same thing."

"I don't want them here," he said kissing her lips, "nobody gets to see you naked except me."

"You know what I mean." AJ smiled at his humor coming back, "but seriously, baby, you're so talented and everyone knows it, so you not winning tonight wasn't all that bad."

Nick kissed her again, giving her as much passion as her could produce. He was going to give her something good to hold onto tonight, even though he wasn't at his best earlier.

"You're awesome, babe, thank you."

"It's what I'm here for."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, but you need to get some rest because we have Raw tomorrow.

"Ugh, don't remind me." He rolled off of her and of course he pulled her close to his chest.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I feel much better now."

"Good."

They drifted off to sleep, happily. Nothing was too strong to break them apart. Not that this was a relationship breaking situation, but this was her chance to finally prove that she was there for him ... and only him.

Nick woke up to the sound of the hotel door being assaulted as someone was knocking on it. He groaned and slid AJ off of him and went over to the door, already glaring at whoever it was.

"John?" He asked confused as he saw the 6 foot 2 inched man in front of him.

"Hey, Nick, uh-"

"AJ's sleep if that's what you were coming here for."

"Actually I came to see you."

"For what?" Nick already had irritation in his voice, but he calmed himself down knowing that John hadn't done anything yet.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"This sounds so creepy, but I wanted to talk to you about us. I mean, we went from best friends, to enemies so quick, and honestly ... I need a friend."

"I'm sure there are a lot of people on this planet that would love to be your friend, John." John sighed, which made Nick roll his eyes, and try his hardest not to give into him.

"All I'm asking for is a couple minutes to talk to you, and after that if you still want to hate me, there is nothing I can do."

Nick analyzed the situation and studied John and came to the conclusion that a few minutes of his morning wouldn't hurt. He eyed the belt John was holding over his shoulder and turned his lip up, thinking about how wonderful the world title will look on him.

Yes, Nick missed John as a friend. Before Stephen, Mike, Cody, and Kofi came along, John was like another brother to him. They always hung out, and their families loved each other, but once things fell apart with them, everything else fell apart too.

"Fine, come in." Nick said opening the door wider for him to come in.

John sat down at the small desk in the room and looked over at AJ and gave Nick a smirk. "Is it too soon for me to make sexual jokes?"

Nick chuckled a little and shook his head, not wanting to be too friendly with him already. "So what are we talking about exactly?"

"Well first I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the whole Nikki situation and how I changed. Looking back, it was mostly me that ruined our friendship, so I wanted to be the one to apologize."

Nick leaned his back onto the wall and contemplated in his mind if he accepted that apology or not. "Okay."

"Also, I wanted to apologize for not being the best friend I should have been when you were going through your rough patch with—"

"Shh!" Nick whisper-yelled to him just in case AJ was not sleeping, and listening to their conversation.

John looked confused at him, "she doesn't know?"

"No, and we're going to keep it that way."

"Why haven't you told her yet?"

"It's not important, and I don't want her to think of me as that person still."

"Everyone knows you're not that person still, Nick, that's plain to see."

"I'll tell her, just not yet. Everything is perfect right now and she's happy, so I'm going to leave it that way."

John completely understood and nodded his head in agreement, "Alright, I know you'll do the right thing. But seriously, Nick, we used to be like brothers and I messed that all up, so I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"As long as you know you were the problem in this whole situation," Nick looked so serious but he cracked a small smile. "We're good, man."

"Wow that was easier than I thought."

"Honestly, I see no reason for us to be fighting over something that happened years ago, so we just need to move on."

John smiled and Nick invited him to stay until they all had to leave for Raw. They laughed and joked around and caught each other up on what was going on.

Nick had totally forgotten about his girlfriend ... who just happened to have on very little clothing up under the covers.

"Nick ..." she groaned as she woke up and he wasn't there.

"Yeah, babe?" He said flopping down on the bed right beside her.

"I love you."

Nick thought she was the cutest person when she was all tired and cuddled up to the pillows in the bed. "I love you too."

"Awe, aren't you guys the cutest?" John said in a sing-song voice that startled AJ.

"Baby, why is John Cena in our hotel room?"

"He's going with us to Raw tonight."

"I thought we didn't like him?"

John and Nick chuckled, "we're good now."

"Did all of this happen while I was sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm happy for you, baby." Even though she was under the covers and he wasn't, she made it a point to be as close to him as possible. "Can you ask him to cover his eyes so I can get out the bed, please?"

"Already done." John said turning around.

AJ ran into the bathroom and Nick pressed his lips together. He tried his hardest to resist going in the bathroom, but he caved and raced into the bathroom, leaving John confused.

"Baby, what are you doing -" AJ was attacked by his loving kisses as he pushed her against the bathroom wall. This was the boyfriend she knew and loved, not the sad one he was last night.

"How much time do we have before we have to leave?"

"Not enough for you to be a pervert."

"Why not?" He whined to her.

"You should have been on top of your game last night, sweetie."

"I was in a very ... disturbed state of mind last night." He looked down at his girlfriend and she had the hugest smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad you're still not there."

"All because my wonderful girlfriend." He bent down and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying that her boyfriend was back to himself. "Now ... exactly how much time do we have?"

"None."

"So, no shower time?"

"Not with your new BFF John here." She smirked at him knowing that would get a small reaction out of him.

"John needs to leave then," he kissed her again and she laughed, "JK, babe, me and John are all good now."

"You have to tell me about that later."

"I will, but first I will kiss you more since you're being mean and won't let me do a little bit more."

"Well when you put it that way ..."

"What way?"

"Do you mean it when you say a little bit more? Or are you going to tease me until we go all the way?"

"I do, solemnly swear, to only cop severally feels, and not go all the way."

"Swear?"

"I do."


	24. RPDATYMFD

Her heart stopped.

She knew something good was going to happen.

He cashed in.

He won.

He was the World Heavyweight Champion.

AJ was literally backstage crying and getting comforted by Celeste because she was too happy for him. This truly was his moment. It was finally all about him.

"How does it feel to be the girlfriend of the World Heavyweight Champion?" Celeste asked her with the hugest smile on her face. Celeste knew exactly what AJ was feeling because this is exactly how she was when Stephen won the title at Wrestlemania the year before.

AJ couldn't even answer because of all the joyful tears streaming down her face at a rapid pace.

She was standing at the curtains, waiting on him to come backstage so she could give him the most loving and deserving kiss that she could. Finally he came, but was quickly grabbed by Matt Striker who just had to have his interview with him now.

AJ stood aside waiting for it to be over, laughing at Ada running into the interview to give him a big hug and congratulate him. AJ found their small family so cute and she loved that they all had become good friends.

The interview quickly ended and she was about to rush over to him, but E pulled him away this time, taking him off somewhere, leaving AJ confused.

She didn't have time to follow behind him because she had other obligations to uphold, but she planned on seeing her boyfriend soon.

AJ wanted to do more than congratulate him. She wanted to let him know that she saw all this coming and that he deserved it more than anyone she knew.

He works so hard and he trained so hard and he honestly deserves this night to be all about him, and she wasn't going to complain. Since this was his night, she wasn't going to say anything about her not being the person he ran up to after winning. She was going to lay low for now until everything died down for him a little bit.

Frustrated. AJ was frustrated.

Hours after him winning, she still had not seen her boyfriend whatsoever. It was as though he vanished into thin air and she wasn't allowed to see him ... which frustrated her.

She searched all around for him, but she was basically going around in circles trying to find him.

"Hey, Ada, have you seen Nick?" AJ asked spotting her close friend in the hallway by the catering room.

"Oh, yeah, he's in the catering room celebrating."

"Celebrating?" AJ scrunched her eyebrows together and felt her eyes begin to burn.

"Everyone was so excited that they threw him a party. Why aren't you in there?" Ada just now realized that AJ had to ask her about her own boyfriend's party.

"I uh, I wasn't invited."

"You're his girlfriend, you don't need an invitation."

"Obviously the new champion has forgotten about me, so I'll just leave."

"Don't leave; I'm sure he has an explanation."

"More like an excuse."

Ada gave her a half smile and hugged her, hoping that somehow that would make her feel better. "Don't let it get to you, I'm sure he'll come find you and apologize soon."

Nick on the other hand was having the time of his life partying with his boys in the catering area, where they were having a small party for him. So many people were congratulating him and telling him how proud they were of him, including Ryan.

Everyone was joking around, laughing, and having fun and then that's when it happened ... he remembered about the one person that should be there, but wasn't.

AJ.

He excused himself, telling everyone he would be right back, and left catering looking for her.

Once he opened the door to leave and she was standing right there, with tears running down her face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked concerned and coming over to pull her into a hug.

She pushed him away and crossed her arms, "so how's the party?"

It clicked in his head what she was crying about and he felt so bad. "Babe, I'm sorry, I got so caught up-"

"Being a champ is already getting to your head, huh?"

"No, babe-"

"Stop calling me that!" She instantly yelled at him, "You forgot about me. This is your day, Nick, I completely understand that, but you forgot about me."

He looked down because he couldn't argue with her on that one ... he had forgotten about her.

"How do you think that makes me feel? You say that everything that involves you involves me too, and that I'm your everything, when I should have known winning that title was your real everything and not me." AJ was livid and she was just saying whatever popped into her head.

"AJ, you know that's not true!"

"You've wanted this for so long, so how could I not see this coming?"

"AJ—"

"You'll never love me more than that title, so why did I even set myself up for all this …" she paused not being able to describe how she was feeling in one word. "hurt, and pain, and disappointment, and—"

"AJ, babe, listen to me!"

"Save it, go back to your party and maybe you'll save me a piece of cake or something."

"AJ-"

"I'll see you at home, Nick."

She left him.

She had no one to manage this Smackdown but Nick had to be there for a match and a few segments. He was lonely without her presence there and he honestly just wanted to give the title back. It wasn't worth losing her over.

But she went home and wasn't there with him.

He couldn't blame her though ... he didn't treat her right.

Nick got on the plane and had a long flight back home without her. They always had the same flights, so he was going crazy without her snuggled into his arm as he rode the plane in complete silence.

"Babe?" He called into their Phoenix home, hoping she was there.

Instead of seeing AJ, he saw his mom, "She's pretty upset, Nick." His mom said coming out of the kitchen making her way over to him.

"I know I just hope she's not too angry."

"Go talk to her, she's been all sad because you weren't here. I don't think she's awake yet, so you can go from there." His mom gave him a loving smile and it made him thankful that she was still there for times like this when he needed her.

He reciprocated the smile and rushed up the stairs, opening the bedroom door slowly, to see AJ still sleeping soundly. Nick changed his clothes and got under the covers, lying on top of her.

AJ groaned, and finally opened her eyes to see her boyfriend looking down at her with one of those looks she really couldn't describe. "Nick, get off of me."

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed at him, "Is that Nick talking or the World Heavyweight Champion?"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't like you as the world champion. You completely ignore me and act like I'm invisible."

"You're not invisible to me."

"I know I'm not, but that's how you made me feel." Nick sighed and she shuffled around under him a little, "Do you even know what you're sorry for?"

"Yes, of course I do, I wouldn't be apologizing if I didn't." She looked at him and rolled her eyes and tried to move from under him. "No, please stay, just listen." She hesitantly nodded and he continued, "I've been dreaming of getting that title for the longest and when I finally got it, nothing else was existent. I wasn't thinking about you, or me, or anybody, I was solely thinking about that title. My friends threw this huge party in catering because I won that title, but I wasn't trying to leave you out, babe."

AJ looked up at him and started to play with his hair which made him smile. "Don't forget about me again, okay?"

"Promise."

AJ suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, and he looked at her confused. She brought him down and he buried his head into her neck and hair. "Congratulations, baby." He finally realized she never got a chance to congratulate him on his win.

"Thank you so much."

"You deserve it more than anyone."

"We all know that." He laughed, but she continued to be serious.

"Take off your shirt." that was the most random thing she could have said, but he took off his shirt and looked at her strangely. "Okay, I'm good now."

"Was this like therapy for you or something?"

"I haven't touched your magnificent body in a few days, so I just thought I'd get that out the way."

"I love you." He told her as she glided her hands lightly against random parts of his torso.

"I love you more."

"I have something for you." He told her, lifting his head up so he could look at her.

"What is it? You know I don't like surprises."

"Too bad, now close your eyes, I have to go get it."

She smiled and closed her eyes as he got up and left their room, quickly coming back and laying back under the covers with her ... of course on top of her.

"Where is it?" She asked confused.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth."

AJ looked at her boyfriend weird, but he gave her a safe look, and she did what he said.

She was so anxious.

She felt a fork in her mouth and she closed her mouth, immediately tasting sweetness and a fluffy substance. AJ giggled knowing exactly what it was.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do, baby."

"The cake at the party happened to be your favorite cake, or I'm just an awesome boyfriend and stopped at the bakery to get you some, just to make you happy, but whatevs."

She kissed him softly and opened her mouth again, "feed me more cake."

Nick just laughed at her and he sat up and so did she and she continued to eat the cake. "How do you manage to look so beautiful, so early in the morning?"

"It's just what I do..." She giggled, popping another piece of cake in her mouth. "This cake is so-"

"Hey guys!" John said popping into their room, startling them both.

"Hey John, what's up?"

"Nothing, your mom let me in and told me to come straight up."

"Oh okay, well sit down in that chair over there."

Nick pointed to a chair by the TV, and John sat down with no hesitation. AJ was too into her delicious cake to really care that John was there.

"Baby, what are we doing today?" She looked up at him saying with some icing on her lip.

He kissed her, taking the icing away and she giggled. "Anything you want. John, are you hanging out with us today?" Nick asked with a smile.

"That was the plan; I have nothing else to do."

"Why do you never hang out with Nikki anymore?" AJ asked with a mouthful of cake that made the guys laugh at her.

"Oh, she's filming the new reality show for the divas, so she's away with her sister a lot."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, so what are you guys doing today? I kind of wanted to hit the comedy club, Nick, is that cool?"

"That's fine with me, are you cool with that, babe?"

She nodded her head and fed him a piece of cake, which earned her a cute little smile from him. "Oh, but Amy's doing a small portion is that okay? That's who I got the tickets from."

"I'm cool with it." Nick opened his mouth for another piece of cake, but she shook her head, giving him a look and he pouted.

"Nick, you are so hooked on this girl." John laughed at the sight of Nick begging AJ for a piece of cake.

"You should have gotten yourself a piece!" she said slapping his hand away from her plate with the cake on it.

"I thought you would share with me."

"Really? You thought I was going to share my _cake _with you?"

Nick thought about it and realized that the thought of her sharing her cake was sort of stupid considering her epic love for cake. "Just a tiny piece?"

She caved and gave him another bite, which made John laugh. "Why did you cave AJ?"

"He was going to whine about it until I gave him some, so I just saved time."

"Nick has always been a whiner when he wants things."

"Oh trust me, I know." AJ glared at Nick as she ate another bite.

"Can we all try not talk about me when I'm right here?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow. Nick looked over at AJ and saw some icing on her lip and his eyes widened with joy. She looked over at him strange and felt the icing on her lip and decided to mess with him and lick it off herself. "No! Babe, let me get it!" he screamed at her, attacking her and pushing her back on the bed.

"Nick, if you don't get off of me I will lick it off right now!" she said through all her laughter.

"Just let me get it!"

"Stop being weird!"

"I will tickle you if you don't let me get it."

Her eyes widened, "Nick, don't."

"Let me get the icing off your lip."

"Nick—" she was interrupted by him ticking her and her laughing uncontrollably. "Nick!" she kept screaming but he continued to tickle her and smiled at her, but she still was trying not to give in. "Okay! Okay!"

He finally stopped and crashed his lips into hers giving her a passionate kiss. AJ was still slightly laughing, but still melted into their kiss. This man was … incredible.

"Hey um, guys … I'm still here." John said awkwardly from the other side of the room.

They stopped kissing each other and looked over at John. "Sorry … we're used to being alone." AJ said getting up and turning on the TV.

"I see that."

"Excuse our random PDA. We call it RPDATYMFD."

"What on Earth is that?!"

"Random PDA that you might find disgusting."

"Really? You guys do it that much that you made up an acronym for it?"

"When you love someone John, you do weird things."


	25. Will You Be There?

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" AJ asked looking up at her boyfriend nervous.

"Babe, it's just a comedy show. You sit down, order drinks, and hope whoever is performing is funny." He rubbed her back lightly as they stood outside the club, waiting to get in as a lot of photographers took their picture.

"Baby, it's cold."

"Here take my jacket." Nick took off his jacket and wrapped it around her small body and pulled her close, trying to keep her as warm as possible.

"Thank you." AJ laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, finally feeling warmth.

They finally reached inside and got a booth in the front, where they were right by the stage. John kept talking to Nick about the comedians that were going to be there and how he thought some were funny, and some weren't. Nick hadn't been to a show in a while because he was dedicating his time to AJ, so this was going to be a fun night for him.

AJ on the other hand was feeling slightly uncomfortable. Not only was her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend going to be there, but she wasn't as into comedy as he was, so she might get weird stares from people if she didn't laugh or something.

This was stressful and it wasn't supposed to be.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting an arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the show to start."

"You sure?"

"Nick, I'm fine." she gave him a quick smile and turned her face so hopefully he wouldn't see that it wasn't real.

The night went on and comedians started coming onstage and doing their thing. AJ actually laughed at some stuff and got into the whole comedy club thing. She now understood why Nick liked it so much. The thrill of having someone making you laugh for 10 minutes straight and then someone new, with new material, was something special to her.

Nick loved seeing her having so much fun. Her laugh was contagious and anytime she laughed, he couldn't help but smile. AJ was in the middle of him and John and every now and then John would look over AJ's head at Nick and give him an approving smile, letting him know he had found the right girl.

It was Amy's turn to come onstage and AJ was still laughing from the person before her. AJ was willing to give Amy a chance and not just judge her as Nick's ex-girlfriend. She chose to take the high road and pay close attention to Amy's segment, just how she had done the others.

AJ actually found Amy's jokes funny and that made Nick breathe again. He was so worried that she was going to flip out, but she didn't … yet. Nick knew it was coming. He knew it was almost that time where Amy started talking about her relationships and whatnot, and that made Nick nervous all over again.

"Have you guys ever had an ex-boyfriend that you still find _really _attractive, but then you look at his new girlfriend and you're like, 'major downgrade'?" Amy said which got the crowd to burst out with laughter, except for AJ, Nick, and John, who knew exactly who she was talking about.

Nick felt AJ tense, and he put his hand on her thigh, letting her know he was there no matter what. Unfortunately Amy had to point out every single part of her and Nick's relationship and AJ found that highly disrespectful. She didn't see Nick going around telling people randomly about his and Amy's old relationship, but yet she was letting everyone know about it.

AJ breathed in and out and tried to hold back the tears as Amy continued to make sly comments about her here and there. She saw right through the little comedy act and she felt angry and belittled. Amy was Nick's _ex-girlfriend _and she needed to be reminded of that, and AJ just hoped it wasn't her that had to tell her. AJ feared that if she had to speak up and let Amy know how she actually felt, it wouldn't be said in words.

"I swear sometimes I'm like, wow, you're so ugly." Amy said again getting the crowd to laugh. Nick closed his eyes and just hoped this segment would be over soon because he felt AJ's anger. He played his forehead onto the side of her face, letting out a small breath.

"I'm so sorry, babe."

AJ didn't say anything, instead got up and went to the bathroom without saying a word to him. She jogged into the bathroom and immediately burst into tears. All her insecurities were coming back to haunt her. She hadn't been called ugly and cowardly and stupid in so long. Amy used all the adjectives to describe her that everyone used to use when she was down in the subway.

She didn't want to think about that life anymore. It brought her pain and sorrow and nothing was good about it. She stood in the bathroom crying her heart out because that life was coming back with a vengeance. It was as though Amy wanted her to remember all the times she had to steal and do wrong things just to make ends meet. The problem was that Amy knew nothing about AJ's past life, so AJ sitting on the bathroom floor, crying her eyes out, was completely her own fault.

"Is she okay?" John asked when AJ hadn't come back within ten minutes.

"I have no clue." Nick was even more concerned and he just prayed she wasn't doing what she actually was doing. He kept looking for her through the crowded lounge area where the comedy stage was and started to get even more worried.

AJ came out of the bathroom a while later and returned to her seat in between John and Nick and looked straight ahead refusing to look at either of them. Neither of them needed to see her like this, but she wasn't just going to leave. Of course she wanted to leave at this point, but she wasn't going to ruin the night with her own personal issues.

"Babe –"

"I'm fine, Nick." She quickly said, not wanting this interrogation to happen now.

"I know when –"

"Obviously you don't, because I'm fine, Nick, so stop asking."

She completely snapped on him and he was totally confused at what he had done wrong. "AJ—"

"Nick, I swear if you keep talking about it, I'm leaving."

Nick surrendered and let her be. A man could only take so much from a woman and that was all he could take. He wasn't going to force her to talk to him because if she didn't want to talk … it was on her.

AJ felt like she was isolated on an island, with a ship ready to come save her, but for some reason the island felt safe. She felt safe back in that place where she used to be because she knew nothing worse could happen. AJ always feared when she left the subway and everything was going good for her that one day it would all come crashing down on her.

"Nick, I'm sorry for—" she was about to apologize as they were going backstage to see Mick Foley, who just happened to be a wrestling legend, and a comedic god. Nick worshipped Mick as a wrestler and as a comedian and AJ knew that from the start. Unfortunately AJ was interrupted by Mick coming over to say 'hello' to all of them.

"Hey Mick! How are you?" Nick asked giving him a handshake and so did John. AJ looked down, feeling bad for how she treated him earlier because he didn't deserve it.

The guys talked for a while and AJ stood behind, sort of awkwardly because she had no idea what they were talking about half the time. She just looked on and thought of ways she could make it up to Nick for being so snappy earlier. It crossed her mind a couple of times to let him have his way with her, but she thought that was too simple. That was too cliché and they weren't a cliché couple.

Nick and John finished talking to Mick and they all started walking away until Mick called them back, wanting to talk to Nick about something that he really shouldn't be. "Now look here, I shouldn't be telling you this, but since we're really close I'm going to tell you anyway." Mick told Nick whispering to him. "Vince is thinking about letting you have your own documentary."

Nick gasped and Mick hushed him. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't serious. The plan is to have you film a couple of reality TV episodes first to lead up to the big movie premier."

"I get my own reality show?"

"For like a month until the documentary comes out." Mick wanted to make sure him and Nick were on the same page with this, because he really wasn't even supposed to know.

"That's exactly what they did to me, Nick. The point is to get the people excited for the documentary and then when it comes out, you get higher box-office sales." John explained to him which put a huge smile on his face.

"I always used to say I needed my own reality show, but _this _is cool."

"Remember, you're not supposed to know about it yet. Vince is going to call and tell you on Monday, so act surprised when you hear the news."

"Okay, I will, thanks Mick." Nick smiled at him again, and they finally left for the hotel.

The car ride home was so silent except for when John or Nick would start up a conversation about random sports and wrestling of course. They started getting into technical stuff that AJ didn't quite understand, so she just tuned them out and decided to make herself a Twitter account. WWEAJMendez was the name she chose and she was happy with it.

"Thanks for the ride to the hotel guys; I'll see you tomorrow probably." John smiled and closed the door, going into his hotel and disappearing. This left an uneasy silence in the car that AJ didn't like. It was her fault, so she needed to make amends.

Nick parked the car at their hotel and went in, checking them in. The elevator ride was even worse than the car ride, but AJ managed to not attack him with kisses until they got inside the room.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked him as he walked in, throwing his keys on the bed.

"You're talking to me _calmly?_ That's a shock."

"Nicky, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. That was me being … jealous and insecure at the same time."

"What are you jealous of?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"I got jealous of how you and Amy used to be. She explains you guys' relationship like it was some fairytale."

"Trust me, it was no fairytale whatsoever. It was terrible actually. Half of those stories she told are lies just to make her segment funnier."

AJ gave him a half smile, "She made me think about when I used to live rough and I don't know, it made me angry because it was coming from _her. _It's like she doesn't know that you guys aren't together anymore. Does she not realize she has a boyfriend?"

"I don't know what goes through her mind, but its whatevs, I have an amazing girlfriend right here." Nick walked even closer, pushing AJ into a wall, which she had started to realize was his favorite place for her to be before they fooled around.

"I love you, baby, remember that, okay?"

"I love you too, snuggle muffin."

"You haven't called me that in a long time."

"It comes randomly."

"I like it and all the other names you call me, but I think I like snuggle muffin the most."

"Oh, really?" he asked leaning down, brushing his lips up against hers.

"So, you're going to tease me tonight?" she asked smirking up at him and seeing him with a cute little boy smile on his face.

"I mean, if you want to take the job, then I'll give it to you. But if not, I'll do."

"Baby, we both know who's better at the teasing game." She whispered to him, which made him close his eyes and pray that he didn't pounce on her right that second. "I'm sorry though, Nick. Tonight was supposed to be fun and I … did what I do best."

"You have to be more specific, you do a lot of things _really _well."

"I ruined it and I –"

"You didn't ruin anything. Amy was being a jerk, okay? You did nothing wrong." he pressed his body against hers a little more and she smiled.

"Okay, as long as you're not mad at me."

"I get mad at you sometimes, but I'll always defend you when someone's doing something wrong to you."

"You are way too good to me." She said kissing him lightly.

"I know, but you deserve it, so we're even."

That infectious smile of his, made her night even better as she dove into another loving kiss that quickly escalated. She didn't need the cliché scene for this to be a serious moment for the both of them. This wasn't a fight, and this wasn't a misunderstanding … it was a break through.

She knew he would always be there for her.


	26. The Start of Something New

"Ah, Mr. Nemeth, Ms. Mendez, so great to see you." Vince said as they came into his gigantic office.

"Hey Vince." They both said and sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"So, you both know why I've called you here today, right?"

"No, sir, actually I don't." Nick said trying to hold back a smile. He knew _exactly _why Vince was calling him into this meeting.

"AJ, you didn't tell him?"

"No, I wanted you to give him the great news." AJ said squeezing Nick's hand a little with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, well Nick, the board of directors and I have decided … to give you your own documentary/TV show."

Nick gave a small chuckle and Vince smiled. Vince knew more than anyone how talented Nick was in the ring. It was all about the right timing and everything seemed to be falling into place in Nick's favor. "Thank you, sir."

"It's not an average documentary though. We've come to an agreement that it'll be cameras following you around while you're the champion."

"So they'll be following me around as long as I'm champion?"

"Exactly. We've given AJ the contracts and other things, so right now it's just all up to you. The documentary consists of multiple episodes that will air every Tuesday that will lead up to the final big movie in theaters." Vince looked more excited than Nick.

"This is … amazing." Nick knew what this meeting was for, but actually being there and with the opportunity in front of him, made him … speechless. "Thank you so much, Vince."

"Our champion deserves it."

AJ and Nick left the meeting with the contract signed and a smile on both of their faces. The next stop was the hotel, since it had been a long night on Raw and then the meeting they just left. It was silence again as they walked into their hotel room, but this time it was a good silence that was much needed.

"How do you feel about all of this?" he asked her as they laid in bed watching her favorite TV show.

"About what?"

"The cameras are going to be on me almost 24/7 and that means they're going to be on you too."

"I'm okay with it as long as they know when to back off, you know? I mean I know it's your life that they're filming but you still need privacy."

"And what would we need privacy for?" he gave her a smirk and she laughed at him.

"Just in case you got lucky one night, I don't want them to be there for it. Plus, we don't just have sex all the time. We have our days when we just go out in the street, hold hands, have a romantic dinner, and all that. Those are my moments with you, and not everyone needs to be there for them." AJ looked up at him and saw his face was so genuine. He wanted to know exactly how she felt because that would either change his mind, or he would continue with the movie.

"I understand what you mean. I like our private moments to just be me and you." Nick started to play with her hair and giggled. "Why are you laughing?"

"What if the camera caught one of our RPDATYMFD?"

"Then they will just have to edit it out. We're not going to stop our lives just because cameras are there."

"Okay, baby. I'm so happy for you." she turned over and laid her chin on his chest, looking at him with those doe-like eyes.

"Thank you, babe. I've always thought about all this happening but now that it's happening it's kind of overwhelming."

"Well you're always great in front of the camera so I think you'll do just fine."

Nick slept with AJ right beside him and was happy that they finally got their last night of peace together. Tomorrow they were going to start filming him and that meant they would tell him not to be around his girlfriend as much considering this was about him being champion.

His personally life was going to be the majority of the documentary and how that has affected him in his career. His personally life is what was going to intrigue the audience and make them pay close attention to him. Nick just hoped filming this documentary wouldn't _ruin _his personal life.

"So, Nick what's going to happen is at the end of every day, we're going to sit you down on the couch with AJ and you're going to have basically a confessional. You've seen before on the shows where they'll have something happen and the person adds a side comment, that's what you'll be doing." The head camera guy was so assertive and it made AJ try to soak it all in at once.

"That's fine." Nick responded looking over at AJ with a worried look.

She gave him a smile and that put him at ease. "So, you guys want me involved in this?" AJ was slightly confused on that part considering it was his show/documentary and not hers.

"Of course," The camera guy, whose name was Ray, gave her a dumbfounded look as though she was crazy, "you're his girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well we want the public to know about _him, _and you're with him, right?"

"Yeah."

"So you'll be a part of it." he gave her a sarcastic smile and Nick brought her closer to him.

AJ awkwardly looked away and decided not to say anything about Ray's attitude towards her. It wasn't worth the energy or effort to ruin the episode before it even had gotten its wings.

A couple days later it honestly became so much easier to ignore the cameras around them. Nick and AJ's conversations were finally back to normal and they weren't afraid to not filter themselves for the cameras.

Ray had turned out to be a pretty nice guy and he was really good with giving them their alone time when it was necessary. Nick did "get lucky" once and Ray was totally fine with them having their couple of hours to themselves and then they would get back to filming when they were done.

_Nick sat down on the couch with AJ for his confessionals for the end of the episode and he felt nervous. This was it. This was the end of the road for the first episode and it would be his debut to the world outside of his wrestling on TV._

"_So, Nick how was it to film this week?" Tim asked, which happened to be Ray's best friend, who was also a camera man._

"_Uh, filming was rough for the first couple of days because you literally have someone following you around and it was kind of awkward, but I got used to it easily." Nick put his arm AJ and she looked up at him with a smile._

"_AJ, how was everything for you this week?"_

"_It was hard at first, but um, it's gotten easier to walk around my house and not get scared because a camera man is waiting on you." AJ laughed a little._

"_Is it hard living a life with Nick?"_

"_It can be, only because … his schedule now is so out of whack because he has a photo shoot here and a signing there, and it gets so hectic when the show comes and then house shows …" AJ paused, wondering what else to say. "It's really great being with him, when I actually get to be with him, if that makes any sense."_

"_The show has been getting so much hype because we finally get to see Nick's personal life, are you excited for it?"_

_Nick laughed, "Of course everyone is excited for my show. Plus, my angel is on it too, so that kind of mellows out my out-of-this-world personality."_

_AJ nudged him in the stomach a little and everyone in front and behind the camera laughed. "You're so cocky, baby."_

"_I mean when you're in this type of business you have to be."_

"_No you don't, you just have to be yourself."_

"_I think I'm a pretty good person, babe." _

"_You're an amazing person." AJ gave him a quick kiss and looked back at the camera with a blush, remembering that they were supposed to be doing something._

"_Nick, are you close to any wrestlers, and who?"_

"_Uh, I'm close to Sheamus, Kofi, Cody, Miz, and my little family I work with."_

"_Speaking of your small family, how are things with Ada and E?" Tim gave them a small smile from behind the camera and AJ randomly laughed._

"_Ada is like a little sister to me, she's such a sweetheart and I love working with her because she's been a fan for so long and she understands what we're trying to accomplish every night. E on the other hand is more into the body building and he's huge, and he's always good to be around." Nick loved when he always spoke so highly of his small clique at work._

"_AJ, we've now discovered that you play a major role in the WWE superstar's lives, are you close to anyone?"_

"_I play a major role?" AJ giggled and Nick brought her closer. _

"_Well don't you manage a lot of superstars?"_

"_Yeah, I manage all of his friends."_

"_That doesn't get awkward?"_

"_No, we completely separate business and fun so nothing ever gets out of hand."_

"_Nick what is it like having your girlfriend manage you?" Tim was asking questions Nick expected so nothing was weird about this line of questioning and he felt comfortable._

"_She actually doesn't manage me officially. It's kind of just known, like she handles all my stuff business wise as though she's my manager, but we've never really talked about it.'_

"_That's true, huh?" AJ said having a small amount of thought put into that question. "Why have you never made that official?"_

"_I was trying to stay away from paying you for anything since we had problems with that before."_

"_Problems?" Tim asked scrunching up his eyebrows._

"_Yeah, before we started dating she was my assistant."_

"_I was your assistant for like 12 hours before we started dating." AJ said looking over at him with an eyebrow rose at him._

"_You act like you didn't want to be with me," Nick turned back towards the camera, "it was love at first sight, she just doesn't want to admit it."_

"_I'll admit that I saw something in you from day one, but I wasn't looking for a relationship until I met you."_

_Nick turned his attention back towards AJ, "What are you trying to say?"_

"_All I'm saying is that you were very attractive and I think that's what made me want to date you."_

"_So it wasn't my intelligence or love for the same shows you liked … it was my outrageous good looks?"_

"_Yeah, baby, that's basically it." AJ giggled at him trying to act mad her because she knew it was all a joke. This wasn't serious at all. She knew the difference in his tone when things were serious and this wasn't one of those times._

"_Is it bad that I'm totally okay with that?"_

"_I don't think so; I love you for everything now, so it's okay."_

_Nick gave a fake shocked expression, "you love me, babe?"_

"_Of course I do, the real question is do you love me?"_

"_Why wouldn't I love someone gorgeous like you?" _

_AJ came close to his face and closed her eyes, taking a small moment to be weird and smell his amazing smell. "I love you, baby."_

"_I love you more."_

"_Are you in love with me, or do you just love me?"_

"_I fell for you a long time ago; I think I'm deeply in love with you, babe." Nick still towered over her as they were sitting, so he looked down at her and she opened her eyes._

"_Really?"_

"_Always and forever, right?"_

"_Always and forever." AJ repeated with a smile. _

_Tim loved when they had these moments where they took over and didn't need direction. Nick and AJ didn't need to be fed too many questions before they took over with their own bantering and it was all over from there._

"_Are we ever going to have kids?" Nick asked randomly._

"_Do you want to?"_

"_It doesn't matter to me."_

"_So you're fine either way?"_

"_Well I think in time I'd want at least two kids, but that's down the line when you're ready for that."_

"_When I'm ready?" AJ asked tilting her head with a little confusion._

"_I mean, you'll be with the kids a little more than I will because of the overseas tour, so when you're ready to be alone for that, then we'll have kids."_

_The fact that he wanted to wait to have kids just so she wouldn't be alone with them meant the world to her. He cared so much about her and each and every day he showed it more and more. "Have I ever told you that you're the best boyfriend in the world?"_

"_You've mentioned it a couple of times."_

"_Good, because you deserve it."_

"_I deserve a lot of things."_

"_Like?"_

"_A good massage tonight, but you're going to say no."_

"_How do you know I'm going to say no?" _

"_Tonight's our special night to cuddle and plus I have a surprise for you." Nick smiled wide and AJ couldn't help but smile along with him. She couldn't believe he had just said he wanted to cuddle with her on camera, but she was completely okay with it._

"_What is it?"_

"_It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."_


	27. I'm Ready

AJ laid on the couch watching TV with Nick's head in her lap. They had been like that all day since they had gotten done with confessionals earlier, and AJ was feeling antsy. Nick was keeping his surprise from her and that made her feel all kid-like on the inside.

"Nick when are you going to tell me what the surprise is?"

"When I want to." Nick kept his eyes on the TV and she glared at him.

"When is that going to be?"

"Whenever I feel like it."

He was being so nonchalant and she didn't like it. She pushed his head out of her lap and scurried into the kitchen leaving him confused. Of course she wasn't as upset as she seemed, but she wasn't the type to sit back and wait for a surprise to happen. AJ was a 'must know all details' kind of person.

"Nick, don't." she said putting her hand up before he could even say anything. AJ saw as he walked into the kitchen that he had a puppy dog look on his face already.

"Don't be mad at me, babe."

"I'm not mad, but you know I don't like surprises and you're stalling."

Nick picked AJ up and sat her on the counter, poking his bottom lip out at her. "Promise, you're not mad?"

"I promise I'm not mad." She paused and snuck him a quick peck on the lips. The cameras were still rolling and she didn't want to be too out there. "But can I at least know when my surprise is going to happen?"

"Tonight and tomorrow."

AJ perked up, "Tonight _and _tomorrow? It must be pretty good."

"It's something you've wanted to do for a long time."

"Really?"

"You requested that we do it, but we couldn't when you asked, so we're going to do it tonight and tomorrow."

"Are we finally getting Nacho that carrier I wanted?!"

Nick rolled his eyes at the thought of the bright pink carrier she had picked out for Nacho. He thought it was so girly and Nacho was a boy, so what was the point of a _pink _carrier. "No."

"Oh, well, give me another hint."

"I've already told you too much."

"Baby …" she whined to him, but Nick refused to give in.

"Come on, let's go shopping."

AJ's mouth dropped, "You? Want to go shopping? With me?"

"If it stops you from asking questions about your surprise then sure, I'll take you shopping."

"Okay, but if you take me shopping, I'm buying us dinner."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! I'm not going to let you buy the whole mall for me and then not buy you dinner." AJ gave him a look but he wasn't changing his mind about this and she saw it.

"Pick something else, because I'm not letting you pay for dinner."

"Fine." AJ started thinking about what she could give him, but nothing came to mind.

"I could give you a few suggestions … if you want them." Nick pressed his lips together and looked off a little, shyly.

"What is it?"

"I mean … you could …" AJ knew where this was going and she burst out with laughter.

"Why are you such a pervert?"

"What? I'm just simply giving a suggestion."

"Your suggestion is sexual, so think of something else."

"So, no?"

"I didn't say no, I'm just saying …"

Nick raised his eyebrows at her, "Saying what?"

She finally caved, "Fine, let's go."

Nick swooped her off the counter, grabbing his keys, and heading out of the door to their car. One camera man got into the car with them and the rest of the crew got into the other car like usual. AJ sat in the passenger's seat and Nick drove of course.

"So what mall do you want to go to?" he asked as they got onto the freeway.

"Whichever one has Cheesecake Factory in it, I want some chocolate cheesecake."

"Okay, that one's the farthest so you can sleep if you want to."

"Why would I sleep when you're awake and driving?"

"I was just giving a suggestion." Nick put his hand on hers on the middle console and she looked at him with a smile.

"You probably want me sleep so you can touch me inappropriately."

"How did you know?!" Nick said with that shocked tone again, but followed it up with a laugh.

"I appreciate the compliments and everything, baby, but we both know I'm not all that you say I am."

Nick started to slow down and he pulled the car over on the side of the freeway. AJ looked at him confused, "Babe are we really about to have this conversation?"

"What conversation?"

"The one where I go on for a thousand days about everything I love about you and why I love them."

"Nick, I didn't want to have that conversation. I was just saying that you always say I'm gorgeous, and I'm really not all that."

Nick gave her a look and she looked away, hoping she wouldn't cry. Nick always spent most of his day trying his hardest to make her feel like the most loved and beautiful person in the world. This was sort of a slap in his face with her saying his compliments basically meant nothing.

He just rolled his eyes and started driving again … in silence. The camera man was awkwardly in the backseat taping and he didn't know whether he should stop rolling or keep going. Nick and AJ hadn't said anything, so he just kept filming … in their tensioned silence.

AJ wanted to take back what she said about his compliments about her. He always went out of his way to make sure she knew that he thought she was the most beautiful woman on this planet and she just … ruined it. She felt so bad for saying that to him, especially because they've had multiple conversations where he's told her that she _was _and _always _will be, the most beautiful woman in his eyes.

"So you guys are just going to shop around for a little bit and then have dinner?" Ray asked them once they had arrived to the mall.

"Uh, yeah, that's the plan." Nick responded, putting on his sunglasses, trying to block out the world.

"Alright, well we're going to have Tim follow you guys and then I'll take over at dinner."

"Why are you telling me this?" Nick asked sort of with an attitude.

"We just wanted to let you know what the game plan was, just in case you wanted to know." Ray tried smiling at him and Nick relaxed a little, knowing he was wrong for sort of snapping at him.

"Alright, we'll see you later." Ray nodded and walked away, leaving Tim with a couple who had some unresolved issues on their plate.

"So, what store are we going in first?"

Tim was always the one to start up a conversation but this wasn't the right time to be all cheery. "It doesn't matter to me." AJ told him.

"Well I'm going to the shoe stores on the other side of the mall, so … bye." Nick quickly left … and then there were two.

"Is … is he okay?" Tim asked as he started rolling the tape again after a brief moment of silence.

"He'll be like this for another hour or so and then we'll finally talk about it." AJ started walking, so of course Tim followed, continuing with his questions.

"This happens often?"

"No, we're not a fighting type of couple. When it happens, it's big, but this is a first that the argument isn't about something big."

"What's something big you guys have argued about?"

"Uh, I hid something from him that I shouldn't have and of course he flipped out." AJ snickered a little at the memory of their first argument about her managing John.

"What did you hide?"

"I was managing one of his ex-best friends, and I didn't tell him. But the thing is, they're best friends again, so it's funny now."

"Who starts most of the arguments you guys have?"

"It's an even ratio, I think. He bothers me sometimes and I bother him, it's the life cycle of a good relationship."

"Do you think you guys will last forever like you say?"

"I believe it. I want to be with him forever, it's just we fight sometimes and then we get over it. But no matter what we go through in the fight, we love each other."

"Do you think it's kind of early for you guys to have said 'I love you' already?"

AJ looked at the camera directly and smiled, "I don't think it's ever too early if you feel the feeling I have when I'm around Nick. That feeling is the best feeling in the world and no one else has ever made me feel it."

"What is your definition of love?"

"Nick." AJ responded with a dreamy but serious look on her face. "Nick is my love. He _loves _me, I _love _him, and there's nothing more to it. Love is quite simple when you finally find that one person that makes your stomach flip and your heart pound, and it's just … amazing.

"How did you two meet?"

AJ paused and took a deep breath, "I used to live in a … rough place. Nick was the only one that helped me when I fell down a flight of stairs and we started talking from there. I had no place to stay so he took me back to his hotel and we talked more and he automatically made me feel safe."

"What made you know Nick was the one for you?"

"The first night he met me, he promised me that he wouldn't let me go back to where I was …" AJ started to tear up and a tear finally fell down her face, "and for some reason … that made me know that he cared and that he saw something in me that nobody else did." She smiled through her tears at Tim and the camera he was holding. "I don't know where I would be without him."

"So what exactly is this tension we have here? Why is he in a different store than us?"

"Nick always goes out of his way, every single day, to make sure that I know that I'm his everything. He compliments me and it doesn't just stop at external, like how pretty I am, he goes in depth and he gives me details about how much he loves me."

"Like what?"

"He told me just the other day that he loved that whenever I'm watching TV, I talk to the TV as though it's a real person. For some odd reason he finds that really cute, and he just went on for at least an hour about why he loved that I talked to the TV."

AJ took a deep breath and sat on a bench outside Forever 21. She analyzed the people walking by and the families or the single women or just the older women and men. AJ honestly couldn't think of her life if Nick wasn't in it. She didn't _want _to think of that life because a life without him isn't a good life at all.

"Babe?" she heard a voice say and she snapped her head towards it, knowing exactly who it was.

AJ turned around and stood up, being face to face and perfectly aligned with her boyfriend. She looked up at him, noticing the lips she hadn't touched in a while and his crystal blue eyes that she loved so much. "You do realize I was about to come and pounce on you in whatever store you were in, right?"

Nick smirked down at her before putting his hand on her waist and giving her a passionate 'I'm sorry' kiss. He knew he shouldn't have left her just because he was mad, but on the other hand, AJ knew she was at fault too. She appreciated all the things he said to her and she honestly never wanted him to stop because it made her day to hear him say those things to her.

Tim gave a half smile at the couple as he filmed them. This was exactly the life the fans wanted to see. They wanted to see his ups and downs and everything it takes to be _him. _

"I love you." Nick told to her.

"I love you more."

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

"I'm ready."


	28. I Love You More Than Life

AJ leaned her head back onto her passenger seat and smiled. They had finally left the mall and Tim barely had room to film them from the back seat.

Nick and AJ were so tired from their shopping excursion, but not tired enough to not love all over each other even while Nick was driving them to dinner.

AJ intertwined her fingers into his and he grasped on, loving their small moment. She twiddling her hands around his, playing with his fingers and loving his soft skin.

"So what do you want to eat?" He asked her once they were finally seated inside the restaurant.

"I was really hoping for some teriyaki chicken and then some cheesecake after."

Nick looked over his menu and saw the beautiful woman sitting in front of him, looking at her menu as well. He couldn't help but stare at her a little and just think about how lucky he was to have her. "That sounds really good, i might get that too."

"So what all does my surprise consist of?"

"Well," he paused for dramatic effect, "first we'll eat dinner and then we'll go home and you'll get your surprise."

"That's it?"

"Basically."

Nick smirked up at her and then at Ray who was just now coming over to the table. "Hey Nick, I arranged that stuff for you tomorrow."

"Thanks, is everything set with the cameras and stuff?"

AJ was utterly confused, "yeah, we have them set up around the house so we don't actually have to be there."

"Around the house?"

"Not anywhere where we'll invade your needed privacy."

Nick nodded his head understanding what he was talking about. "Okay, thanks." Nick turned his attention back towards AJ and she had a suspicious look on her face.

"What was that all about?"

"I just had to ask Ray for a little bit of a favor for your surprise."

"I swear if I don't get this surprise when I get home, I'm going to kill you."

"You'll love it, I promise."

AJ gave him a smile and she honestly couldn't wait for the surprise. Anytime Nick said he had a surprise for her, he always came through of making it something to remember.

Nick pulled up in their driveway a couple hours later and hurried out of the car to open up AJ's door.

"Thank you." She told him, taking his hand as he led her to the front door.

"Come on my lady, your surprise awaits you inside."

AJ giggled and turned back towards Ray who gave her a half smile and she narrowed her eyes at him. He looked like he knew something and AJ wanted to know what it was, but she had little time to find out when Nick pulled her inside their Phoenix residence.

"Babe, how much do you love me?" He asked walking hand in hand with her up with stairs.

"Too much."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"I love you more than life." AJ told him, pushing him against their bedroom door before he had a chance to open it.

"Really?"

AJ nodded her head before diving into a kiss she had been waiting to give him for a long time. They hadn't been able to do everything they had wanted to do to each other because of the cameras being on them nonstop.

"Can you wait for like 2 more seconds?"

She gave him a confused look, but that quickly changed when he opened their bedroom door and he had lit candles, just like he had the first time they had shared their bodies with each other.

"Nick ..." She slowly walked over to the bed and saw he had written out 'I love you' in rose petals. "Baby, this is amazing."

AJ turned back around to see him standing across the room, holding something up in his hands. She walked closer and saw a small Victoria's Secret bag in his hands and a smirk on his face.

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh you know ... just some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Some stuff I had Ada and Celeste pick up for you."

She came even closer and took the bag, looking inside to see a small outfit. "Really, Nick?"

"I just had them pick it up, just in case you wanted to be nice and ... you know ... wear it."

AJ tried her hardest to hold in a laugh, so instead twisted her lips to the side. "So if I don't wear it will you be mad?"

"I won't be mad ... I'll just be a little disappointed."

"Why?"

"Because I know you'll look so hot in that small piece of clothing, and I really want to see you in it." Nick poked out his bottom lip and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, but if you're still disappointed on how it looks on me, don't be mad."

Nick grabbed her shirt, bringing her face to face with him, "it will be the sexiest thing, I have ever seen."

AJ took that as a challenge and she wasn't one to back down from any challenge. She smirked at him and trotted into the bathroom, leaving him to flop down on the chair next to him.

This was only leading into her actually surprise. He wanted to set the mood right and make her feel special and let her know he only wanted her.

Nick bit his nail thinking about how AJ would look when she came out of the bathroom. Besides that thought, he distracted himself thinking about their future together.

They no longer had sex.

It wasn't just sex to them anymore.

Nick wasn't embarrassed to say that he was so in love with his girlfriend that he didn't just have sex with her anymore.

Yes, you could laugh at him, but he was proud to say it.

He made love to her every single time.

It wasn't just a one night stand and it sure wasn't an every now and then type of thing. It was a love-filled, passionate, and aggressive type of thing and they both loved every second of it.

"Baby, I'm now sure if I did this right." AJ said looking down at the small piece of clothing strangely. There was a mall cut right where her chest was with a string connected to it, and she wasn't sure exactly what that did.

Nick's eyes widened, but she was too busy looking down to notice. He walked over to her and just stared at how well her body fit into the small piece. "Uh," he stuttered and she finally looked up at him with those doe-like eyes and a smile on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, babe."

He grabbed the string and pressed his lips together, and he smiled from ear to ear. She still possessed such innocence even when she was being the dirty woman she only let him see.

"So what happens now?" She asked walking around him and sitting on the bed with that signature smirk on her face.

"The things you do to me ..." he said as he walked closer ... and you can just take a guess at what happened next.

They laid wrapped around each other in bed and just held each other. Not much more was needed for this to be a really great night.

"Baby ... I don't need a surprise." She turned her head to him with a half smile on her face. "This right here is enough for me."

"Whether you like it or not you're getting your surprise."

"I'm just saying that its not necessary anymore. I have you and that's all I need."

She kissed him and he couldn't help but take it just a little bit farther than it was meant to be. "That's so sweet babe, but you're getting your surprise still."

"When?"

"When you wake up tomorrow."

"Okay, baby." She snuggled her head into his chest even more and breathed in his amazing smell.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too, Nicky."

Nick could swear she did stuff like this on purpose. She was always so genuine with everything she said to him, and every single time without fail, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard or seen (depending on what she was saying or doing).

"I'm getting really muscular ... I don't like it." He analyzed his body a little and she looked back up at him.

"I can tell."

"You can?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not all that hard when you're naked around me a lot." AJ paused and looked at his face which was filled with amusement for some reason. "What are you so happy about?"

"You're all naked," he poked her bare stomach under the covers and she giggled. "and you're all cute."

"You would find anyone attractive if they were naked in front of you."

"Nope, you're definitely the cutest of them all." Nick kissed the top of her head. "You're too gorgeous for me to handle anymore, babe."

"Nick, I love you."

"Babe," he looked down at her and saw her drifting off into a peaceful slumber, "I love you too."

"Never leave me okay?"

"Never."

Nick pulled her even closer as rested his chin on top of her head. She was the highlight of his life and there was no denying it. She made him better.

"Good morning, baby." AJ told him as she saw his beautiful blue eyes open for the first time that morning.

"Good morning, babe."

"So where's my surprise?" She asked perkily and he smiled at her.

"This is your surprise."

"You saying 'good morning babe' is my surprise?"

She gave him a look and he laughed, "no, laying in bed all day is your surprise."

"Nick, I don't get it."

"Remember a while ago, you asked if you could have 24 hours of just laying in bed with me doing nothing? Well this is the start of your 24 hours."

AJ let out a small laugh and pulled him closer, "you're the best boyfriend ever."

"I know."


	29. Slap

"I don't like the way you kiss her." AJ said watching the replay of a post-match kiss Ada and him shared.

"What do you mean babe?"

"I don't like that you kiss her as though you're kissing me, and we all know I'm not her." AJ crossed her arms over her chest and she looked irritated so Nick didn't take this as a joke.

"Babe, what's the problem? Ada and I have been kissing exactly like that for like 5 months, what's so different now?"

"I don't know, it just bothers me now."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"Nick stop asking me why! I don't know why! It just bothers me!" She snapped at him and he backed away a little.

"Don't you have to go do something with Mike?" Nick wasn't in the mood to have an argument with her, especially about this and after their really good weekend they had.

"Are you trying to make me leave you alone?"

"No, I was just reminding you of your work you had to do since, I don't know, you actually have a job."

"No thanks to you! You won't even make it official that I'm your manager!"

"Because you -" Nick stopped himself and rolled his eyes realizing he was doing the exact opposite of what he said he didn't want to do.

"Because I what Nick?!"

"AJ I don't have time, okay? I have to go shower." He walked away to the showers considering he just had a march, leaving her there to roll her eyes and go back to her work.

Later on she walked by the catering area and saw Ada there, talking to Celeste and for some reason that made her feel anger. AJ walked up to the two of them and sit down with an attitude on her face.

"Hey AJ, what's up?" Ada asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Nothing much, Nick's irritating me so I came to see what you guys were up to."

"Oh well we were just talking about how me and Stephen just got into a fight."

AJ was taken back, "I talked to you like 30 minutes ago and you didn't tell me about that."

"Oh, sorry AJ, I totally forgot." Celeste said to her.

"You just happened to forget to mention over our 30 minute talk that you were fighting with your boyfriend. We tell each other this stuff all the time."

"Sorry, next time for sure, I promise."

Today just wasn't AJ's day. She had missed a meeting, she wasn't all that friendly with her boyfriend right now, and her friends were leaving her out of things. "Sure, whatever, so what are you guys doing after the show?"

"Oh, me and Cel were just going to go the movies and then have a small sleepover at the hotel." Ada still didn't realize that this was all a big problem with AJ.

"And you didn't invite me?"

"We kind of ... forgot about you." Ada gave her an 'I'm sorry' look but AJ just got angrier.

"You forgot about me? How could you forget about me?"

"It was on accident, we just weren't thinking."

"Yeah, you guys are two pees in a pod, or should I say two _pigs_ in a pod?"

"Excuse me?!" Ada squeaked at her.

"I should have known the two of you would eventually stray."

"AJ don't be mean!" Celeste yelled at her, catching everyone's attention in catering.

"You guys were mean when you didn't invite me!" AJ stood up and Ada did too, and they were in each other's face.

"Maybe we didn't want you there!"

"I've wasted all my time and energy being a good friend to the both of you and you can't even be a good friend and include me in our usual best friend fun!"

Ada crossed her arms over her chest, "maybe you're not a best friend anymore."

AJ lost control.

She blanked out.

She slapped Ada straight across the face.

"AJ!" A voice said rushing over to Ada who was now on the floor. "You can't just go around hitting people!" It was Nick.

"Nick, I ... I ..." AJ didn't know what to say. Half her body wouldn't even move.

"AJ, why did you do that?!" Nick looked so angry; AJ didn't know what to do.

"I don't know! She made me mad!"

"She made you mad?! That's your excuse for slapping someone across the face?!"

"Why are you so mad? I didn't slap you!"

Nick just shook his head at her and left with Celeste, icing Ada's cheek. AJ stood in catering getting stares as she let a few tears fall. Everyone had left her. They had all turned their backs on her.

She cried. She went back to Nick's locker room that was empty except for their belongings, and she just cried. AJ had no clue why she had done the things she had done today but what was worse was she lost everyone close to her.

She felt alone again. No one was there to catch her if she fell. Nick was always there, but he was off with Ada making sure she was okay.

That thought made AJ angry again. Why was her boyfriend with Ada and not with her making sure she was okay? It was obvious back in catering that something was wrong, so why did Nick not do anything to make sure she was okay?

AJ stomped out of the locker room and straight to the guys' locker room where she knew Nick would be. He always hung out in the guys' locker room when they were separated or angry with each other.

AJ burst through the door, shocking all the guys in towels or getting dressed. "If your name is not Nicholas Theodore Nemeth, leave this locker room now!" AJ said through her teeth. Everyone quickly hurried out of the locker room seeing that AJ wasn't in any type of mood to be messed with.

There was one person left in the locker room who wasn't afraid of AJ and his name happened to be Nicholas Theodore Nemeth. "What?" He asked her with so much attitude that it only fueled her flames even more.

"Why did you leave me in there by myself looking stupid?!"

"You didn't need my help making yourself stupid, AJ."

AJ stepped closer; locking her angry eyes to his angry eyes, and having a massive stare down with him. "What is your problem?!"

"_My_ problem? I never had a problem to begin with until you snapped at me a couple hours ago and then you slapped Ada!"

"I'm sorry for slapping your little girlfriend, Nick; sue me for losing my temper for once in my life!"

"First of all, Ada is not my girlfriend. Second, you can't just go around slapping people, AJ, it's not right! You could have left the table when you felt yourself getting angry, but no, you stooped so low and you slapped her!"

"Why do you care so much?! I'm sure if it was anybody else it wouldn't have matter to you, but because its stupid little Ada, your world has to stop!"

Yes, this had become a screaming match between the two of them and they didn't even notice John standing right in front of them with a camera man.

"I've grown close to her and she's like family to me now! You slapping her is like you slapping Diana!"

AJ rolled her eyes and breathed out heavy, "you are so ... I can't believe you! You're choosing your little fake girlfriend over me!"

"I'm not choosing anything! You were wrong AJ, and you can't deny that!"

"I wasn't wrong, Nick! She said some things that I didn't like, and I took out my anger on her!"

"AJ, you were _wrong_!"

"No I wasn't! How was I wrong for slapping her because she said some disrespectful things to me?!"

"You can't put your hands on a woman because she was being childish!"

"See! You even said it yourself that she was being childish!"

Nick ran his hands through his hair and groaned, "You're making absolutely no sense whatsoever!"

"Don't listen to me anymore then!"

"I won't! I'll just go check on my 'little girlfriend' and make sure her cheek is still on her face!"

"You're such a jerk, you know that right?!"

"I'm a jerk because I'm letting you know you're wrong?! Sure AJ, I'll be a jerk then!"

"What is wrong with you?! You're being so mean and … and you're acting like how Diana did when she first met me!"

"I'm not Diana, AJ, I'm Nick, and Nick is angry with you because you slapped a girl for no reason!"

"I had a reason!"

"What was your reason, AJ?!"

"She's competition! She looks at you funny and she laughs at all your stupid jokes! She likes you Nick!"

"Ada doesn't _like_ me! She's like a little sister to me!"

"But to her, you're more than that! I see the way she looks at you and how she wants you!"

"She_ wants_ me?! Are you serious right now!?"

"She looks at you exactly how I do, hints to the reason I said I didn't like the way you guys were kissing each other out in the ring earlier!"

"AJ, just because you're jealous doesn't mean anything is going on!"

"Nick I don't care! I don't like her around you!"

"It's my _job_ to be around her, AJ! I can't just stop kissing her on screen because my girlfriend doesn't like the way she looks at me!"

Nick couldn't believe how far AJ was taking this. Yes, they were definitely screaming their lungs out at each other, but she was being irrational at this point.

"This is ridiculous Nick! All of this could have been avoided if you had stuck by me like you're supposed to!"

"So what was I supposed to do, AJ?! Act like everything was okay and you didn't just slap her?!"

"Tell me why you're really mad! This isn't just about me slapping her anymore! This is deeper than that and you need to tell me what your damn problem is!"

"My problem is you ruining such an amazing ending to an amazing weekend we had. We laid in bed with each other for 31 hours, not doing anything but talking, and loving each other, and more things that shouldn't be mentioned in a public area …" Nick lowered his voice a little at that last part, but quickly picked his voice right back up, "But you come in here today with an attitude and throwing your fist around at people!"

"Nick, what do you want from me?! Do you want me to apologize to her or something?!"

"I want you to think about how you made us look tonight! You made us look crazy!"

"_Us_?!"

"Yes, _us, _AJ! Last time I checked we are a couple! We're a unit! You're one half of me and vice versa!"

"Well Nick I am so sorry for making the both of us look so stupid tonight!" she was being sarcastic and that made Nick want to flip out but he just … you know … kept screaming at her.

"You are officially crazy!"

"Well that's just _me_, Nick, and if you can't accept that, then you can leave me!"

"Leave you?! Are you being serious?!"

"Yes! If you don't like me being me, then I'm glad we found out now before things between us got too serious!"

"We've _been _serious AJ! For the last 7 months we've been _very _serious actually, or do you not remember all that?!" Nick couldn't believe she was saying they weren't a serious couple. "I can't believe this whole time I was taking us seriously and you weren't!"

"I am taking us seriously, but you yelling at me right now and taking someone else's side is a slap in my face, Nick!"

"Speaking of slapping people in the face, how do you think Ada's cheek feels right now?!"

"I hope it's red and feels very painful!"

"You're ridiculous!"

"HEY!" John finally yelled over them, grabbing their attention. "Look what you two are doing right now! Both of you are acting like high school students and not the mature adults you claim that you are! Be adults about this and actually talk about it, instead of yelling!"

"Tell your BFF Nick to stop yelling at me and I'll stop yelling at him!"

"Real mature AJ, real mature!" Nick told her as he rolled his eyes.

"So, no? We're not going to be adults about this?" John asked with an irritated look on his face. He was personally tired of them fighting.

"I don't have time for this, okay? I have to go do something."

"Oh, yeah John, he's going to go check on his precious little Ada and make sure that the woman he's _supposed _to be with, didn't slap her face off too hard!"

Nick started walking towards the locker room door, "Nick, don't leave." John said walking towards him, leaving AJ in the center of the room by herself.

"I have nothing to stay for."

"If you wanted to fix this, you wouldn't leave her here."

"I have nothing to fix because I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Both of you guys are wrong in this situation."

"I'm not wrong!" Nick yelled at him, which made John step back, surrendering.

"Let him leave John, just let him leave, real men would face this and not walk out like a coward." AJ hissed at him.

"Well that's just _me."_ Nick told her, mocking what she said to him a few minutes ago.

"I hate _you, _then."


	30. It Doesn't Feel Like It

"John, I'm not doing this with you right now!" Nick yelled as he raced down the hallway.

"Nick, she didn't mean it."

"If she hates me, let her hate me, I have nothing to do with that."

John grabbed Nick's arm and slammed him against the hallway wall (not sexually, just as a friend who got a little aggressive) and stared at him. "You know more than anyone that AJ loves you more than anything, so don't let what she just said out of anger, get you down."

"I'm fine, John." Nick told him but he was actually feeling the exact opposite. The woman he loved just told him about two minutes ago that she hated him. She didn't love him anymore ... she hated him.

"Nick, I don't have time for your tough guy act, okay? Let's go to your locker room and get your stuff so we can go back to the hotel and maybe you can calm down. It's been a long day for you guys and maybe rest will help the situation a little."

Nick breathed out and nodded his head going back to his locker room with John. When he got in there, AJ was in there sitting on the couch with her phone in her hand doing something. He honestly didn't care what she was doing; he just wanted to get out of this arena and to their hotel. Luckily John was staying at the same hotel this time and not another one, so he could have someone to talk to.

"AJ are you coming back with us, or are you getting another ride?" John asked her just as they were about to walk out the door.

"I'll come with you." She said quietly but with agitation still in her voice.

AJ was angry. She wasn't going to deny it and she knew she was right in this situation. Him not sticking up for her was completely wrong and she disliked that he was blaming this whole argument on her when really it was his fault in her eyes.

"So I'm going to stay here tonight since it seems as though you two won't say two words to each other without yelling." John started putting pillows and blankets on the couch in the hotel room and looked over at Nick and AJ who were on two different sides of the room, not even acknowledging the each other's presence.

About 15 minutes later AJ came out of the bathroom and noticed the guys were already settled into their sleeping positions. It irked her that Nick was hogging so much of the covers, even though she knew he always did that.

"Nick move over and stop hogging the blankets!" She sort of yelled at him, hitting his back, making him turn over and narrow his eyes at her.

"Stop hitting me! And no I will not move an inch!"

"Stop being a 5 year old and give me some more covers!" AJ got in the bed and under the small amount of covers she actually had.

"Nope."

AJ started hitting his back again and John broke it up and laid in between them. "Is this really going to have to be our sleeping arrangements for the night?"

"John all I want is some more covers and he's being an a-"

"Language!" John said in a whisper-yell kind of voice.

"Look, how about this, how about I just get my own room tonight, okay?" Nick said getting up and putting pants on and grabbing a few things he would need for the night.

"Nick you didn't have to leave."

"If it makes Muhammad Ali over there, happy then I'm just going to leave."

"Now you're worried about what makes me happy?!" AJ said getting out of the bed and walking over to him. John saw exactly where this was going, and it wasn't all that pretty.

"I've always cared about what made you happy, but since we're not _serious_ yet, then it shouldn't matter to you, right?"

"You know I said that out of anger and not because I meant it."

"So you meant everything else you said?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Nick's heart sank a little on the inside knowing that she really meant it when she said he hated him. He obviously wasn't going to show her that though, "Good to know, AJ, good to know."

"I can't believe you're being such a baby about this and not being a man and talking to me about this." AJ told him as he headed to towards the door to leave, stopping him in his tracks.

He wasn't going to let anyone question his manhood.

"Here I am AJ, what would you like to talk about?!" He yelled at her, dropping his things on the ground and standing in her face again.

"I want to know why you care so much about Ada being hurt!"

"She's a freaking human being that got slapped by a serial killer of a woman! Sorry if I'm concerned that she might not be okay!"

"She's your fake girlfriend though, Nick, you shouldn't care! If it was me who got slapped you would have brushed it off like nothing had happened!"

"It would have been World War 3 if someone had the nerve to slap you, so there is a complete difference between you and her!"

"What happened to you? Did I do something to make you change?"

"I didn't change, AJ! I finally saw that you're somewhat psycho! You're not completely right in the head if you think what you did tonight to that girl was okay!"

AJ looked down at the ground and back up, seeing those angry eyes again. "Leave."

"Gladly!" Nick told her grabbing his things he had dropped and slamming the door behind him.

AJ turned to see John shaking his head at her. "What?"

"You guys are terrible at the whole 'talking it out' thing."

"This is worse than our first fight about me managing you." AJ got back under the blankets and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not wrong though, so it's up to him to make all of this right again."

"Are you sure you're right?"

"I'm 100% sure I'm right and he's wrong, so when he gets the guts to face this like a man, then I'll consider forgiving him and talking to him like an adult."

John sighed, and got off the bed and going back over to his pallet he made on the couch. He soon fell asleep but for some reason AJ couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, landing on the side of the bed Nick would usually be on. AJ sighed and shook her head lightly, trying her hardest to forget today ever happened.

Nick on the other hand was in his new hotel room, doing the exact same thing. He tossed and he turned, thinking about his day and how much he yelled today. Nick ended up faced towards the side AJ would usually be on and he felt the empty spot sort of wishing she was there.

They both thought why were right about his situation and that's what was holding this back.

"Nick! Hurry up! We have to go to the Smackdown taping!" John said as he was beating on Nick's hotel room door the next afternoon.

"Stop assaulting my door." Nick said with a small smile on his face when he came out of the room with his things.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Nick didn't even acknowledge the fact that his girlfriend was standing right beside John the whole time. They were in the middle of a pretty heated argument so he didn't feel it was necessary to even look at her.

"Hey Nick! It feels like I haven't talked to you in forever!" Mike told him as he walked up to him with Stephen.

For some reason Stephen wouldn't look at Nick but he let that go and started enjoying his conversation with his friend. "So how have you guys been?"

"Good, I'm thinking about coming back soon, so I've been hitting the gym a lot lately."

"Mike, sign these papers, please." AJ said coming up to the three guys in the hallway.

Mile caught Nick rolling his eyes and he narrowed his eyes at the two of them, "What's going on here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You two are mad at each other, why?"

AJ let a small, sarcastic snicker come out of her mouth before answering his question, "Your friend doesn't need me anymore."

Nick gave a confused look and finally looked down at the small brunette, "What are you talking about?!"

"You obviously don't need me anymore, Nick!"

This was regression.

They were yelling again.

"Where did that even come from?! This is why I said you were somewhat psycho! You make up stuff in your head that makes absolutely _no sense_!"

"I make a lot of sense Nick!"

"No you don't! This has gone from us arguing about you slapping someone to you saying I don't need you!"

"Since you have your new girlfriend, it was quite obvious to me that you didn't need me anymore!"

Nick was reverting back to running his through his hair instead of taking his anger out on her. "AJ, I honestly don't have time for this right now."

"Oh no, Nick you're _going_ to talk to me whether you like it or not!"

"Why!? So you can say you hate me again?! Or that you don't love me anymore?! I think I'll pass on that conversation, AJ!"

AJ's heart felt like it burst when he said that. She didn't really hate him. She was actually so far from hating him that 'hate' shouldn't even be in her vocabulary when it came to him.

"Who said I was going to say those things to you!?"

"It's quite obvious when the only thing you haven't done yet, is break up with me."

AJ would never break up with him ... ever. "Well just know if we do break up it's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!"

"You started this! All I ask of you is to stand by me no matter what and you left me to go see if Ada was okay, when I was the one that really needed your help!"

"You obviously don't need my help! You've got this huge empire you've been building of you managing all these superstars, and guess what? When I need you, you're nowhere to be found!"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you! Anytime I want to do something you're going to a meeting, or a media day, or a signing, or a show that I wasn't scheduled for!"

"Nick, it's my job!"

"I _hate_ your job! I _hate_ that it takes you away from me! I _hate_ ..." He couldn't build up enough courage to say that he hated her. It just wasn't right to say even if he was trying his hardest to hurt her feelings like she hurt his.

"You hate what, Nick?"

"I hate that you don't realize that I'm the one that got you here! Or did you seem to forget that 7 months ago you wouldn't even have seen the inside of an arena?!"

AJ was taken aback by the fact that he was bringing up her past life even when he knew that's the one thing that would always hurt her. "Why would you say that?" She already felt her tears coming and that wasn't a good thing.

"Because _I'm_ the one that gets left out and _I'm_ the one that has to sit back and act like I don't care that you're running around for everyone but me!"

"Nick I thought we got over this a long time ago! Why are you bring this up now?!"

"It bothers me! Just like it bothers you that I'm defending Ada!"

"You shouldn't be!"

"I'm done fighting with you about this!"

"So you're being a wimp and walking away again?!"

"I have nothing else to say to you!"

Nick walked away leaving AJ with Mike and Stephen, who both were shocked considering Nick and AJ rarely fought. This was huge and both of them were stubborn so this would have to be taken to a higher power.

Mike walked away going to the one woman that could fix any situation.

Stephanie McMahon.

Nick and AJ were both called into her office about an hour later and they sat in front of her desk, refusing to look at each other.

"So what exactly is the problem here?" Stephanie was such a strong woman. She was so intimidating but the mood in the room right now wasn't filled win intimidation. Neither of them answered her, so she felt it was necessary to continue talking, "A source has told me that you two aren't on the best of terms right now, and I was told to mediate the situation."

"Thanks Steph, but I don't need your help." Nick told her twisting his lip to the side.

"Don't be rude!" AJ told him.

"I'm not being rude, I'm just saying I don't need her help!"

"Don't start yelling at me again! I think you've yelled at me enough to last a life time!"

"Don't act like you haven't been screaming your lungs out at me!"

"You two are acting like my children!" Stephanie looked at them disgustedly, "My children throw fits like this! I don't expect this from two adults!"

"She's being ridiculous!"

"He's being mean to me!"

"I don't care! I can't have two workers doing this here especially now! We conduct business backstage and I don't need to hear from other wrestlers that you're disturbing the work area with your stupid arguing!" Yes, Stephanie tried her hardest to be professional but everyone has their breaking points.

"Sorry, Steph."

"I'm sorry Stephanie," AJ said sitting back in her chair. "It won't happen again."

"So can you two tell me _calmly_, what is going on?"

"Yesterday, AJ slapped Ada for some reason that I really don't care about, and I got mad at her."

"Why did you get mad?"

"She can't just go around slapping people because she got mad at them."

"True, now AJ what's your side?"

"I'm not saying that I'm right about slapping her, because yes I was wrong for doing that. What I'm angry about is how upset he's gotten over it and its just Ada. It's not like I slapped his mom or something."

"AJ why did you slap her?"

"She said some things that I really didn't like."

"What was that?"

"Her and Celeste ... they were leaving me out of stuff and ... I got angry because no one needs me anymore."

"Who?"

"Nick doesn't need me and they don't need me."

"Has Nick told you that he didn't need you?"

"No, but ... he has his little family here with Ada and E, and his career, and his friends, and where do I fit into that?"

"You're the center of all that, AJ. I always put you first before all that." Nick said to her, turning towards her, and for once they weren't yelling.

"It doesn't feel like it anymore."


	31. Needed

"What did I do to make you feel that way?" Nick was confused. He thought if anything AJ would at least feel like he cared for her and that he needed her.

AJ turned to face him as well and let a tear fall, "You didn't do anything. It's me. The second you have something else to do that doesn't involve me I feel ... abandoned."

"I would never abandoned you, babe."

"I know, but even the thought is scary to me, and ..." Her voice trailed off and Nick focused closely on her. "Nothing, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid, tell me what it is."

AJ looked from him to Stephanie who had a confident smile on her face. She felt so stupid for what she was about to say, so she didn't say anything, but she got up and quickly left the room.

"AJ!" Nick yelled but she was already gone. He looked back at Stephanie and she nodded, letting him know it was okay to leave and go find her. He saw her hurrying down the hall, but he ran to her, attacking her, and throwing her against the wall, blocking anyway she could get away from him. "What was that in there? Tell me what's wrong."

"It doesn't matter, Nick."

"If something is wrong, you need to tell me."

AJ gave him a depressed look and closed her eyes, releasing herself onto the wall behind her and breathing in. "Nick … baby, I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Babe ..."

"I swear I'll tell you when you get back to the hotel."

He gave her a sad look and she gave him a small smile. Nick let her go and she walked away, looking back at him a couple of times.

This was deeper than their argument now. Something was bothering her and yes, they were mad at each other, but that didn't matter when the person you love is hurting.

Nick wondered in his mind what could be wrong outside of their argument, but nothing popped into his head. Was it something he said before? Was it something he did before? What could it be?

It started to rain outside the arena as Nick left, but thankfully his hotel was in walking distance. So that's exactly what he did ... he walked all the way to the hotel in the pouring rain.

By the time he got there he was drenched, but he didn't care. Nick had too much on his mind to care about his clothes being soaking wet. He even got stares from strangers as he walked into the elevator and through the hallways.

"Babe?" He called out into the hotel room as he entered it. Suddenly a small brunette rushed towards him, leaping into his arms and planting a breathtaking kiss on him. Nick let his hands roam around her small figure, but pulled away realizing he had to talk to her. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Do you need me?" She asked looking at him with those doe-like eyes and a hopefully look on her face.

"I need you a lot, babe. Unless I'm shaving or wrestling or being funny, but other than that I need you more than anything."

She loved his light-hearted humor which brought an actual smile to her face. "I'm sorry for being so psycho for the last couple of days, it's just that I saw Ada as a threat, and I thought you would leave me for her."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm never going to leave you?"

"Baby, I know what you say, but it's always in the back of my head that someday you'll stop loving me because I'm not good enough anymore."

"You're better than good enough. I don't deserve you, babe. Stop being so paranoid about us because trust me when I say that I'm not going anywhere."

AJ looked down, just now noticing his wet clothes and she giggled. "I feel so crazy for thinking that you would leave me, but you're just so ... you. I think sometimes that you'll find someone better."

"No one is better than my snuggle muffin."

Nick walked over to the bed with her still hooked around his waist and sat down. "Get off the bed you'll get it as drenched as you." He stood up again, fixating his eyes on hers. "This fight ... it hurt both of us a lot and I think ... I think we should rebuild ourselves."

"What does that mean?"

"We should find what we loved most about each other again. I was thinking since we have the next few days off, we should get away from all the wrestling, the film crew, and the drama. We should just go off and do something for us."

"Like what?"

"My sister Erica's getting married and we're invited to the wedding ... I was hoping we could go." She looked nervously at him to see his reaction.

"Babe, why wouldn't we go? It's your sister's wedding."

"So you'll be my date?"

"I would love to be your date." He smiled that gorgeous smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tender kiss. "I should change out of these wet clothes."

"Need some help?"

He gave her a smirk, "I definitely need your help."

They slept in each other's arms for the first time in a couple days and it felt so refreshing to the both of them. Never had they felt so relieved to be in their hotel room with just themselves and a couple of make out sessions here and there.

_A Couple Days Later:_

Nick got off the plane in Los Angeles and breathed in, automatically smelling the smell of the ocean. He promised AJ that before they left he would take her to the beach for some fun.

"What if your parents are there and they banish me from the wedding or something?" Nick said rolling his eyes a little. They had finally gotten to the hotel they were staying at and he was pooped.

"My parents will be there but they don't matter. This is for my sister so whatever they have to say, they'll keep to themselves because we personally don't even care."

"Whatever you say, babe."

AJ crawled onto the bed, flopping down beside him, "Trust me ... it'll all be fine. Plus even if something goes wrong, I'm choosing you." She gave him a reassuring smile and closed her eyes. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

Nick pulled her under the covers with him and of course they cuddled. She tucked her head into his chest and he laid his chin on her head, slowly closing his eyes to the smell of vanilla. He soon felt AJ fiddling at the rim of his pajama pants, "What are you doing?"

"I can't play with your pants?"

"That sounds so wrong."

"Only because you're so dirty minded."

"I bet you couldn't last a day without me kissing you, and touching you, and loving all over you how we normally do."

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you want it to be."

AJ looked up at him, "Okay then. The first one to cave has to be the other's slave for a whole week."

"Deal." Nick said and she immediately uncuddled herself from him and went on her side of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"No touching, right?"

Nick looked at her for a second and then to the empty space near his chest, and back up at her. "Can we start tomorrow?"

She laughed at him being so cute and not being ashamed of wanted her close to him. "Of course, baby."

He was the sweetest person she knew. Yes, he had his times where he would burst and show his angry side, but who doesn't do that every once in a while?

Nick and AJ woke up the next morning and just kept teasing each other about not being able to go in certain distances of each other while they were doing certain things. They laughed and they played around, not being able to take the smiles off their faces for any reason whatsoever.

_3 Days Later:_

It was time for the wedding and AJ had to sit by her mom and Nick was sitting a row behind, but still directly behind her. The ceremony was nice and Nick started thinking about him and AJ standing up there together saying their 'I do's to each other.

It wasn't such a foreign thought to him anymore of having kids and a family with her. He could see little AJs and little Nicks running around their home.

"So how are you holding up?" AJ asked him taking a small sip of her fruit punch. They were now at the reception after the wedding and all the adults were simply having a good time.

"Uh, it was a little tough for me not to kiss your neck while you were sitting on front of me, but I managed."

"You're going to cave before me, I can already tell."

Suddenly a slow song started to play and Nick looked at her with a loving smile. "Care to dance, my beautiful girlfriend?"

"We can't touch each other remember?"

"This is just a simple dance. I won't try anything and neither will you; I just still want to dance with my beautiful girlfriend."

She smiled and grabbed his hand as he brought them both to the dance floor. He stopped walking once they had reached a spot he liked and she immediately put her head on his chest and swayed with him to the music.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

"I really like your dress. It fits you like a glove."

She blushed at his compliment, "Thank you, and your suit looks amazing."

"You always look better than me at events like this, but its okay because I show off in other categories."

She looked up at him and saw a huge smile on his face, "I would so kiss you right now, but I'm not going to wait on you hand and foot for a whole week."

"You know you want to." He told her in a sing-song type voice.

The night went on and the guys were separated from the girls now. It was sort of like a post-wedding bachelorette and bachelor party, minus the partying.

"So Nick, what are you intentions with my little cousin?" Thomas was AJ's cousin who she basically grew up with and he was sort of like the Diana to Nick.

"Well ... I think we're going to ride in the same car back to the hotel, I'm going to hold the door open for her like the gentleman I am, and then we're going to do some things that shouldn't be mentioned." Nick smirked at Thomas who was laughing at him with the other guys. Nick didn't feel like this was him talking to her father, this was just guys hanging around having some fun. "JK, we can't do any of that stuff for a while."

"Why?"

"We have this bet to see who can hold out the longest."

All the guys, including Marcus (Erica's new husband) raised an eyebrow at him. "You do realize you have to lose that bet on purpose, right?" Marcus asked him.

"What? Why?"

"Take this from a now married man … women agree to do things like this just to see how important they are to you. They tease you and they try to make you crack under pressure, and to us that seems weird, but to them, you're proving you need them more than they need you, by caving before them."

That actually made a lot of sense to Nick, especially since they had had a problem with AJ feeling like he didn't need her as of late.

"So AJ, why have we never met your smoking hot new boyfriend?" Charlotte, her cousin asked her.

"He's not new; we've been dating for like 7 months."

"Why have we never met him before?"

"We're so busy and we're always at our house in Phoenix, so-"

"_Our_ house? As in, you guys live _together_?"

"Yeah." AJ didn't see a problem with that, but Charlotte made a small snicker and AJ got confused.

"I bet that sex life is amazing!" AJ blushed and heard all her female friends and family laugh at her. "No reason to be blushing, we're all family here."

"I forgot how sexual you guys were!" AJ was still blushing and she looked over across the room and saw Nick with her younger cousin (Thomas's son).

"He looks like he would be a great dad." Erica told her.

AJ analyzed him a little more as he laughed and played around with the little boy a little more and ended up letting her little cousin tackle him to the ground. "He does, doesn't he?"

"You've got a great man, a great job, a great life, what more could you want in life?" Erica asked her with that sisterly smile.

"I want him to cave." AJ said softly, almost a whisper. It was true what Thomas said. The only reason AJ agreed to this was to see how much he needed her. She wanted to feel needed and wanted again, and this was his test.

A few hours later everyone was back together and of course the bride and groom were standing together as it was time to throw the bouquet of flowers. All the woman bunched up, all laughing about who really needed to get married and who they thought was going to catch it. Suddenly it came flying and everyone except AJ and a few other women charged for it, in hopes of pushing their boyfriends into marrying them.

AJ caught it.

It flew right into her hands ... and she caught it.

She immediately swung her head around to where she knew Nick was standing and looked at him with a shocked face. Her hair covered her face as she looked down at the beautiful bouquet of roses, but she was numb.

AJ didn't know what to do with it. All her friends and family came up to her congratulating her and she turned back to Nick to see him with a smirk on his face. She blushed and saw him move to the table with the drinks on it. She finally escaped the massive crowd and came over to her boyfriend, who still had that smirk on his face.

"So uh, we're getting married next?" Nick asked trying his hardest to hold in a laugh. He saw how embarrassed she was about this, so he wanted to mess with her a little.

"I guess," she paused, "But there's no rush. I didn't catch it on purpose to make our relationship move faster. It just flew into my hands and who was I to drop it, you know?" AJ kept rambling and Nick finally laughed at her, which made her get a little confused.

He stepped closer to where their bodies were inches away from each other. "Babe, whether you caught it on purpose or not, it was cute."

AJ looked up at his perfect face and smiled. "Are you caving, Nick?"

"I don't know." He leaned down a little bit more to where their faces were centimeters away from each other.

"You're really close for someone who doesn't know if they're caving."

"I _really _have missed touching you."

"Same." She didn't want him to know she was going mentally crazy because he hadn't touched her or kissed her in the last three days. No kisses in the morning, noon, or their special goodnight kiss. The entire time they had been in L.A. they had been doing this bet and it was breaking both of them.

"Would you like me to do something about it?"

"Please."

Nick smiled and closed the gap between the both of them, kissing her with all the passion that had built up over the last few days. They had both been missing out on what they really wanted and AJ felt happy that he wanted her enough to cave before her.

She felt needed again.

She felt wanted again.

She loved him … more than anything.


	32. Just For You

The trip back home felt like it took forever. The next morning after the wedding, Nick and AJ had to catch an early flight back to Phoenix. They needed to be closer to home because Nick was still filming his documentary and whatnot, and Vince was starting to complain about them sending the cameras away so they could have alone time here and there.

Nick woke up and realized it was a Monday, which meant he would have to get up and get ready for Raw. He looked over and saw his petite girlfriend missing from their bed and he groaned, knowing she probably had already left for work.

He hated that she never woke him up before she left, but on the other hand, waking him up isn't the best idea considering he wasn't a happy person when he was woken up out of his sleep. Nick finally pulled himself out of the bed and suddenly felt lightheaded but pushed through it, knowing it was because he hadn't eaten and hadn't gone to the gym.

Nick was immediately attacked by a cameraman who was waiting on him downstairs, which honestly startled him. These cameras were getting on his last nerve. It always seemed like a good idea from the outside looking in, but it was so hectic having cameras following you around. The cameraman always was directing you where to go, where to stand, and Nick was starting to feel like this wasn't his movie anymore. This was turning into what Vince thought would be best for sales, and not what actually goes on his life.

Today was such a hassle. Everything was moving in slow motion for him. Nothing seemed fast pace and nothing seemed rushed. Things were _always _rushed on Mondays because Raw was taped live. Today just felt … weird.

"Baby, are you here?" AJ asked peeking her head into his locker room. She had been checking almost every fifteen minutes to see if he had made it to the arena. AJ always felt so bad for leaving him at home while he was sleep because she knew how much he loved to wake up to her there with him.

"Yeah, I'm here." He came out of the bathroom and immediately smiled at the sight of her.

"Did your alarm wake you up this morning or did you wake up on your own?"

"Well I normally would have a beautiful brunette to wake me up, but she wasn't there." He widened his eyes playfully at her and she laughed, walking over to him and intertwining their hands together.

"Sorry, baby, I had to come early for a meeting."

Nick always pushed back the thought of him telling her to quit. He felt so selfish wanting her all to himself again, but that would be wrong of him to tell her to quit. She deserved all the praise she would get from her clients and she deserved the money she was paid. It was just the simple things that she couldn't do with him a lot anymore that bothered him. "It's fine, I just missed you that's all."

"I missed you too." she leaned up and kissed him, and felt a weird feeling. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I've just been a little dizzy today."

"Did you eat?"

"Of course I ate. It's nothing, babe, no worries."

"Are you sure?" she knew when something was wrong with her boyfriend and this was one of those times.

He was being extra quiet today and she was starting to really worry about him. The entire show was filled with this emptiness that he was supposed to be there to fill, but he wasn't. Even when they got back to the hotel, he didn't really talk. He just sat on the couch with AJ, playing with her hair and laughing every now and then to something that happened on TV. Anyone who knows Nick knows that he is not a quiet person. AJ called Ryan, who was staying in Phoenix for a little bit, to come by the hotel and hopefully cheer him up.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Ryan asked coming into the hotel room with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by to see if you guys wanted to walk around downtown a little bit?"

"Sure, why not?"

Nick surprised AJ by wanting to go. She guessed he was feeling the small amount of worry inside of her and wanted to make up for being so quiet today. It wasn't that he was trying to isolate himself from her, he just wasn't feeling his best and he didn't want to put that bourdon on her of feeling worried about him.

"Babe, give me some cake!" Nick playfully yelled at her as they were walking down the street.

"We've been through this several times, what did I tell you about me and cake?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "I'm not talking to you until you give me cake."

AJ had a huge grin on her face and Nick immediately got suspicious. "Where's Ryan?"

Suddenly Nick was covered with chocolate cake. Ryan had snuck behind him and planted a huge chocolate cake on top of his head. Nick's mouth dropped as he looked into a store's window from the street to see his hair messed up and so were his clothes.

He glared at Ryan and almost had a spastic attack, but remembered a small woman who stalled for enough time to let him do it. Nick turned towards AJ and her eyes widened and she darted down the street leaving Ryan to panic because he was left alone with him. "I … will get you later." Nick hissed at him, taking off running to go catch AJ.

"Nick, I'm sorry!" she said as she was corned at the end of the street they were running down.

"Sorry for what, babe?" he asked turning up his lips and walking towards her at a slow pace.

"It was funny! Well, it was _meant _to be funny."

"I didn't think it was funny."

Nick finally reached her and put one hand above her head and the other around her waist, bringing her inches away from his face. "Nick?"

"Hm?" he was too focused on how great her lips looked at the moment.

"So since you caved," she kept bringing this up because they only fooled around since then and hadn't gone all the way. "You should let me off for this."

"Do you see all this cake surrounding my face and my clothes? I don't think you're allowed a pass."

AJ stuck out her tongue and licked his face from his chin to his nose and laughed after doing so. He looked slightly surprised as she licked the remains from her lips. "Chocolate cake is so good."

"Babe," his pressed his lips together, "Would you mind doing that again … when we get back to the hotel?"

She smirked at him and started laughing again as a somewhat shy smile crept up on her face, and she nodded. "I would love too, baby."

AJ was so happy that he was feeling better. Nothing was worse than him being upset and she was happy that his mood was the complete opposite.

They walked back to where Ryan still was and laughed all the way back to the hotel. Ryan had his own room, thank god, because what AJ and Nick had planned wasn't something he wanted to be there for.

"Baby, wait until we get _inside _the room." she said with a giggle as he kissed down her neck lightly.

He groaned and pulled away, waiting for her to open the door. They walked in and she grabbed his hand, walking him into the room a little more before pushing him against a wall and kissing him.

He would never get tired of this woman's love.

"Babe, I need to take a shower to get this stuff off." He mumbled against her lips.

"Ideas, baby, you're giving me ideas."

She laughed stepping away from him and running into the bathroom with him close behind. AJ closed the door and smirked at his eyes being so lustful. She would never question whether or not he wanted her still because his eyes told the entire story.

"So, baby, can I ask you a question?"

He lifted her onto the bathroom counter and stood in between her legs, anticipating her question. "What is it?"

"Start the shower first," he left her for a second; doing what she asked and coming right back to his previous position. "What do you love most about me?"

"You really want to know?"

Anytime they were in this position, she was always a few inches taller and he always looked up at her with loving eyes. "Yes."

"I love your sweet spot." He said kissing her sweet spot on her neck that always made her giggle.

"Be serious!" she tried to look serious, but failed.

"Okay, okay." He thought a little bit, "Like features or personality traits or things you do?"

She came closer to the edge of the counter, pulling him closer and leaning her forehead onto his. She loved this position the most of all their romantic positions. AJ got to smell that wonderful smell of his and she just loved being so close to him.

AJ knew she was getting chocolate cake all of her from being so close to him, but she didn't care because she loved him and she wanted him right now.

She nodded and he continued, "I love that whenever I'm not 100% you're always there. I'm not as much of a cocky, jerk as I used to be and that's because of you. I'm not doing," he paused, closing his eyes, not liking the memory of his past life before AJ.

"You're not doing what?"

"I'm not being a bad person anymore. I'm a better person because of your little cute self."

She giggled kissing him lightly, "What else?"

"I love that anytime you're in the mood, you wiggle your toes."

AJ tilted her head a little, "I do that?"

"Mhmm, and it's one of the cutest things I've ever seen."

"Stop being so good to me."

"Why? You deserve better than me, so I'm going to amplify everything to make you always feel special."

AJ grabbed the back of his neck, bring him into a hug. Yes, she was trying to hide the fact that she was about to cry. "I'm not worth that."

"If you _ever _say that again, I will be the corniest boyfriend and do worse things that will make you feel all weird, and I will never cuddle with you again." he said pulling away from the hug and seeing her with some tears streaming down her face, mixed with some cake.

"You're so _perfect."_

"I'm nowhere near perfect, but _you _are, and that's what you need to realize."

"Am I, really?"

"Yes," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, seeing more of that beautiful face he loved. "You're _perfect_ to me."

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you more, AJ." Nick was taking this conversation so seriously. This wasn't a time to make her feel special and call her 'babe' and be cute. This was a moment where he needed her to know that _she _was the one he loved and wanted to be with forever and always.

"So I was thinking about Erica and how I felt when we were at her wedding. Don't think that I'm pressuring you, but I could see us being like that in the future." she looked at him with a small amount of worry on her face.

"I thought the same thing. Seeing someone else up there with the person they loved, made me see that I love you enough to do it too." Nick smiled at the worried expression leaving her face immediately.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the wedding was so beautiful and I'd want something like that but even better _just for you."_

"I swear you have turned my whole world around."

AJ closed her eyes, bringing her forehead back down to his and breathing in his chocolate scent. She loved this man way too much, but for some reason she didn't care and didn't find that a problem. Could you blame her though? Someone who she loved who was always genuine and honest and loyal and caring was with _her._ Of all people, he chose _her._

"So what do you love about _me_?"

"I could show you." she gave him that shy smile that followed with a crimson red blush.

"I would _love _that."

"You would?"

"Of course I would. My snuggle muffin gets feisty after midnight."

"Just for you, baby, _just for you."_


	33. Broken

Nick looked around his gorgeous bedroom, as he laid on his back, holding his girlfriend close to him with one arm, and gliding his other hand lightly across the only sheet on the bed.

AJ laid naked, tucked into his side, with one leg across his, which just happened to get there while they were sleeping after a blissful night of passion.

He loved to watch her sleep. It gave him time to think about things that he tried to refrain from thinking while she was awake, because he feared he'd say them aloud and things would go wrong.

For instance, his past before AJ. He'd talked to several people and everyone keeps telling him the same thing … tell AJ the truth. It wasn't like he was lying to her, it was just he was _keeping _something from her.

He was scared more so. It wasn't that he was doing it to "protect" her or to just be someone else … he was just downright scared.

AJ was his angel. The love of his life. The ying to his yang. The clouds to his sky. The stars to his night. It was all so corny, but was all _so true._

His past was a very dark place for him. He had done way too many things that he was now ashamed to talk about especially to someone who met him after he had let that part of his life go.

Maybe it was all for the better that AJ hadn't caught on yet to him working his way around any conversation that has to do with his past.

Most importantly he didn't want her to think of him any different. He was a totally different man and he was proud to say that he got through all that stuff all on his own. Nick dealt with every single trial and tribulation on his own and without anyone's help.

It was AJ who made him _stay _that way though.

She started to stir and he shifted with her, not wanting to let go. Whether she knew it or not, he needed her close to him right now, for reasons he didn't want to tell her.

AJ opened her eyes and placed her hand on his stomach and slowly glided it around the indentions he had in his torso area.

"Good morning, baby."

"Good morning, gorgeous." He responded, kissing the top of her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked continuing with her motions on his stomach.

"It's only 9 o'clock, how could something possibly be wrong with me?"

"I know you and you never call me _gorgeous."_

"So because I called you something different you know something's wrong?"

"Plus you're getting defensive so now I _know _something is really eating you up on the inside." AJ stretched a little, turning over and away from him. She sighed knowing it was always hell trying to pry things out of him, so she was just going to leave it alone.

"It's nothing."

"Whatever you say, Nick." AJ slowly started to drift back off to sleep, not caring that only half her body was under the sheet. She honestly could care less about that because the only person in the room had seen her more exposed than that on several occasions.

Nick sighed, knowing that this was the end of the road. It was either time to confess or let her mind wonder to the worse and it'll start an argument or something.

"Don't think of me any differently, please?" he whispered to her.

She had only dozed off, but she heard every word he said. AJ turned back over, seeing him with a scared look on his face as he looked forward, staring at the blank TV.

"Why would I think differently of you?"

"I … I'm not who you think I am. I'm not Superman Nick. I'm not your knight in shining armor. I'm not … me."

AJ got as close as possible and got confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I'm _me, _but I haven't always been me."

"Nick, slow down. What are saying?"

Nick sat up and looked out their bedroom window, thinking long and hard about what he was going to start with first. He needed to tell her, it was all about delivery.

"I used to be _really _bad person, and I did stupid things and I put my life on the line and my wrestling got pushed back, and I was _horrible _to my family, and—"

"Baby, _slow down! _I have no clue what you're talking about!" AJ sat up too, bringing the sheet to cover herself (it was a small draft in the room).

"I used to be an alcoholic! I used to be on drugs! I used to be wasted all the time and I used to be high all the time! I was rude, I was a jerk, and I was not like how I am now!" Nick started breathing heavy and he put his head in his hands. "I used to get admitted into the hospital almost every weekend because I overdosed. My life was screwed up! I had nobody because I had pushed them all away … and I lost everything."

AJ's mouth was hung open from shock. She thought Nick was the most well put together person on this planet. He was so calm (most of the time), and so funny, and she wouldn't have thought in a million years he had it rough before they met.

"Will you say something, please?" he begged her. The silence she was giving him wasn't helping his soon to be mental break down.

"Nick … I … don't know what to say."

"Just say something … please."

The look he was giving her was so heartbroken and so hurt. He wanted to just wake up this morning and not have said anything about this at all.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I was scared that you'd still think of me as that person and I'm not."

The door bell rang as AJ was about to speak again, making Nick fall back onto the bed, hopelessly. He got up only in his underwear, walking out of the room, feeling stressed. Of course he knew who was at the door, it was Ray and Tim. He let them in and went back upstairs with them following.

Nick got back into the bed, closing his eyes, not even wanting to see the expression on his girlfriend's face. "Do you want to finish this conversation later, or are okay with it being on camera?"

"It's up to you."

"Come here," he told her, holding his arms out and her tucking herself back into his side how she was before. "I love you, remember that please?"

"I know."

"I'm not that person anymore."

She stayed quiet and started to play around with touching his stomach again. AJ didn't know how to feel about this. On one hand she was being compassionate and on the other, she was upset that he hadn't told her about his past.

AJ realized that it hurt more because he didn't tell her. She had shared every single part of her past with him, but not one time had he mentioned his past was rough too.

He didn't want to slide it in there somehow that he used to be an alcoholic or that he used to do drugs. Wasn't that something you were supposed to share with the one you loved? Maybe he was feeling different and didn't trust her enough with this type of information.

Later on when they were finally out of bed, conversation was little and it was breaking Nick down to a pulp. His life felt like it was collapsing down onto him and she was going to leave him. That's the one thing he didn't want to happen.

"Nick, I'm going to go hang out with Celeste for a little bit, do you need anything while I'm out?" AJ asked him, walking over to the couch.

"Uh, no, I think I'm good."

AJ gave him a half smile before turning around and leaving to go meet up with her friend. Nick was left alone with Nacho, with no goodbye kiss, and a worry that his girlfriend might not be looking at him the same. He could already see them going downhill _and that's the last thing he wanted to happen._

He sat there on the couch all night watching yet another blank television screen. Nothing was entertaining to him and nothing was amusing. Nothing made him happier and nothing made him feel warm on the inside how AJ did. Life was dull. Life sucked. Life was _life _but he didn't want this life if it didn't include her.

Telling her this was starting to become a huge regret inside his heart. He just wanted to go back and continue his morning and act like nothing happened. But unfortunately a lot happened … too much happened actually, and he exploded, telling her his past and how everything in his world came crashing down.

Nick got up from the couch and made his way towards the front door, but couldn't move any farther once he got a few steps away from the door. He just stood there. _Lifeless. _Hardly breathing. _Broken._

AJ finally walked through the door to her boyfriend standing right there waiting on her. She was startled and walked past him trying to catch her breath. Of course she did her usual routine when she came into the house. She put her purse down, took her shoes off, and got a cup of water, but something was different. A certain someone wasn't there to be a flirt and randomly watch her drink her water.

AJ came back towards the front door to see him still standing there in the same spot with a cameraman next to him, taping the entire thing. She knew Nick had started to get tired of the camera, so this was strange to have him just standing there, motionless.

"Nick? Are you okay?"

He simply shook his head and turned around to face her. "I don't want to be that person." He told her, "I don't want that part of my life to be with me anymore." He started to get quieter and AJ saw him wipe his face quickly. "I hate how I used to be. You wouldn't be proud of someone like that, you'd be _ashamed. _You'd feel embarrassed and I don't want you to feel embarrassed of me."

"I'm not embarrassed of you, Nick." AJ stepped closer to him.

"That's not who I am anymore, and I want you to know that I would never be that person again, just _please _understand that!"

She saw so much pain in his eyes and she felt that angry half of her come back. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you."

"I didn't want your help or your pity."

"I wouldn't have been pity, Nick; it would have been me being a supportive girlfriend." She raised her voice at him and looked away from him, crossing her arms.

"It wasn't going on while you were my girlfriend, it was before, and I didn't want to tell you because it's a part of me that I hate."

"I told you _everything _that was happening to me and _everything _that I went through, and you can't tell me something like this?"

He saw she was getting angry and that's what he didn't want to happen. "I helped you through your rough patch, and when I met you I was trying to get over mine. There's a difference, babe."

"Do you not trust me enough to tell something like this? Do you think I'll judge you or leave you for it?" her voice calmed down as she looked deeply into his eyes for an honest answer.

"That's exactly what I thought."

"Is that what kind of person you think I am?"

"I was just scared, babe."

"So, yes? You thought I would judge you and then leave you?" she raised an angry eyebrow at him. "Who are _you_, Nick? Because this Nick standing in front of me isn't the boyfriend I met in the subway … that's the man I fell in love with. Not this man that's scared of his past coming back to bite him in the butt. We make choices in our life that are good and bad and you just have to deal with them as you live your life."

"So you're not mad?"

"I was never mad, baby, I just thought it was offensive kind of that you hid this from me because you thought I would _judge _you. You know more than anyone that I have no room to judge anybody, especially _you._"

"I'm sorry for making this so dramatic. I was just thinking the worse, you know? I thought you would think of me as the alcoholic or the drug addict and not me."

"I would never." She leaned up and kissed him, feeling him deeper the kiss as he put his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

"Thank you for always being there."

"I'll _always _be there for you, because you're _always_ there for me."

He pulled her into another kiss and smiled at her, taking a quick glance at the camera still there.

"Guess what, baby?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"What?"

"My toes are wiggling."

He smirked at her with an approving look on his face, "So two nights in a row? I'm totally okay with that."


	34. Totally Different

Two nights in a row.

It wasn't a record or anything, but it meant something more to the both of them.

Neither of them brought back up what went down the day before just in case one was still a little fragile from it.

Never had they experienced 'I'm there for you' and 'I love you' and 'Be there for me' sex. It was different and there were no words said. Nothing but passionate sounds that filled the room, taking them into their usual, lustful element.

They smiled, they laughed, and they kidded with each other, just how they did any other time. They teased until one of them needed the other and the bliss began. There was a lot to make up for and this right here did the trick. It always did when they needed each other, or something bad happened, or something good happened, or they were randomly in the mood.

Same position as always.

Waking up to her head on his warm chest, her leg over his, and one sheet on the bed that kept them warm throughout the night.

Nick always woke up first after nights like this.

She always took the day after the hardest. She would be extra tired and _sometimes _a little sore, so he always let her get her much needed rest.

"Your breathing is so soothing." She whispered to him, not fully awake.

"Soothing?"

"It's perfect when you're trying to be relaxed. It helps me sleep better."

"I'm glad."

Nick started lightly stroking her hair, and AJ snuggled into him as much as she could. "Baby, what are we going to do today?"

"Oh wait, let me see." He started to move away from her, and she clung onto him. "I'm just getting my phone, babe, I'll be right back."

She released him and he left the bed, leaving her to find warmth in the spot he just left. AJ turned onto her back and pulled the sheet over herself a little more (there was always a draft). She saw Nick pick up his phone and call someone and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah?" she heard him say, "We're going to do what?" Nick widened his eyes, "Sure, Vince, okay, bye."

AJ made a little more room for him in the huge bed (she was being a nice girlfriend), and giggled when he laid his head on her chest, cuddling close to her body. He wrapped one arm around her bare stomach and loved the feeling of her very soft skin. "What was Vince saying?"

"Since the cameras haven't been on us a lot lately because we send them away since you want to be all freaky after hours," AJ smacked his head lightly, receiving a laugh from him. "Vince has set up an interview for us to get people 're-interested'."

"What does that mean?"

"We have this long, boring, pointless interview today that they're going to film and put in the documentary to waste time."

AJ started to play with his hair, "What time?"

"Like at 3, I think."

"Are you going to be open about things the interviewer asks you? Or are you going to be all comedic like usual?"

Nick breathed out and brought his hand down to her bare leg, rubbing it lightly, just because it was habit. "Vince told me to take it really seriously except for when the interviewer is being playful and whatnot."

"That's sad."

"How?"

"You're an adult and your boss still has to tell you to be professional." AJ laughed and he sat up, glaring at her.

"Really, babe?"

"I'm just saying! You're a _grown man_ and your boss still has to tell you to take your job seriously!"

AJ couldn't stop laughing, and that made Nick turn his lip up at her, and hover over her, squishing her beneath him. "I don't see what's so funny."

AJ saw his cute little mad face and kissed him lightly. "Don't get all upset, I'm just kidding, no need to get all aggressive."

Nick raised a playful eyebrow, "I thought you liked it when I was _aggressive_."

"Stop being a baby."

Nick suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face. "When are we going to have a baby?" he asked looking down at her to see her mouth drop.

"Uh … I mean … you were serious about having kids with me?"

"Of course, why would you think I was lying?"

"No I didn't think you were _lying, _I just thought that maybe you were just kidding around."

"I was dead serious when I said I wanted to wait until you were ready for kids."

She smiled that radiant smile of hers, "I would love to have your babies, Nicky."

"Good, because I would love to have a beautiful baby girl that looks _just_ like her mommy."

"So when are you thinking about doing all this?" AJ asked, reaching up and massaging his scalp a little as she messed around in his hair.

"Whenever the future mommy is ready."

He had such loving and honest eyes and AJ honestly wouldn't mind having a baby with him. Maybe not right at the moment, but just knowing that he was fine with the idea was beyond amazing.

"Well the future mommy wants to practice with the future daddy."

"Practice what?"

"Well if we're going to have a baby, we need to practice making one, right?"

Nick smirked down at her, "Who am I to turn down that amazing offer?"

Well you can probably guess what they did to start their morning. Basically a less aggressive version of their actions the night before. It was full of giggles from AJ, and a smile on his face from making her so happy. She was happy in their relationship and that's all that mattered to him.

They pulled up to a huge building, going inside to realize their interview was on the seventeenth floor. AJ was terrified of heights, so the whole time they were in the elevator, he held her close, being the type of boyfriend he never thought he'd be.

"Hello Nick!" A lady came running up to him saying, immediately hugging him tight.

"Hey Jaime, how are you?" Nick had a simple smile on his face and AJ wondered how they knew each other.

"I'm great! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know right! Jaime, this is my beautiful girlfriend AJ."

Jaime gave AJ a brief once-over and smiled, reaching her hand out to shake her hand. "Hi! I'll be the boring interviewer person that will ask you a lot of questions."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

Nick pulled AJ into his side, noticing her small amount of uneasiness. She smiled up at him letting him know that she was okay.

The tech crew people ran up to them, pulling Nick and AJ into separate directions. They both gave each other a sad look as they were forced to leave each other.

"Baby!" AJ sort of squealed as she finally got to see him after hair, makeup, and a small chat with Jaime.

"Hey, babe." He said opening his arms, ready to give her a massive bear hug.

"I missed you."

"It's been an hour."

"So you didn't miss me?"

"Of course I did, I miss you anytime you're away from me." He lifted her chin up, leaning down to give her a kiss that was short lived because the interview had to start.

It was sort of like confessionals, or at least that's what it felt like. Both Nick and AJ sat on the couch, AJ cuddled into Nick's side, with his arm around her, ready for the questions they would be fed.

"So, Nick … tell us about your career and what got you started." Jaime didn't seem like the interview type of person. She was young, kind of pretty, and she looked like a party girl, but AJ let that thought go and continued to listen in closely to her questions.

"Uh, well, I've been a fan since I was born, which almost every knows. I've actually been wrestling since I was 5 though and that's just where it all began. My uncle was a wrestling fan as well so I'd go over to his house every Monday to watch Raw."

"Who were your favorites?"

"Chyna … she was always my favorite." Everyone burst out with laughter, including Nick. "JK, um, Shawn Michaels, Stone Cold, Ric Flair, and people along those lines."

"Wow, AJ are you a wrestling fan?"

"Yes, I love it with a passion." AJ giggled a little, still having a few butterflies in her stomach from the cameras being on her.

"A passion?"

"Yeah, I think that's why I put up with Nick. He's a wrestler and I find wrestling like the sexiest thing a man can do now since I've been dating him."

Jaime laughed, "Is he as athletic as people say?"

"In or out of the ring?"

Nick looked at her, "There's a difference?"

"Well when you're in the ring you're fighting a man, when you're outside the ring, you're doing some … other things."

"What is he doing, AJ?"

"Me." She blushed and tucked her head into his arm, feeling herself being watched by everyone behind the cameras.

"I know WWE is PG, but we're going to be a little PG-15, is that okay?"

"Sure, go ahead." Nick answered, seeing that AJ was in no condition to answer because of her raging blushing right now.

"So who is in the mood the most?"

"Well normally me, but lately it's been her."

AJ popped her head back up and playfully glared at him, biting her lip slightly. "It's addicting."

Jaime laughed again, "How's it addicting?"

"I don't know, he's just really great at it and I'm in heaven every single time, so why not do it all the time if we can?"

"She wears me out sometimes. She always wants to do it at the most random places and times, and it's hilarious."

"I mean, I need new scenery to look at sometimes. I can't just look at you and a headboard all the time."

Nick turned his head away, feeling himself sort of blushing because he just realized they were having a sex talk with Jaime. "Nick, what is the best part other than actually doing it?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, are there any tendencies that you guys have that you wouldn't mind sharing?"

Nick looked at AJ before answering, "Oh, she always has this random scream somewhere in the middle of it all."

"It's not random!"

"Yes it is. I _never _know when it's coming, I mean, it's whenever you feel like it."

"You scream, AJ?" Jaime raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's more like a shriek." AJ admitted.

"Exactly! That describes it best." Nick nodded in agreement, "Oh, and she always digs her sharp nails into my back, which by the way, hurts like hell afterwards."

"I'm sorry, baby." AJ puckered her lips, giving him a kiss right in front of everyone.

"It's okay."

"So what's been going on that AJ has been addicted to it lately?"

"She's always been into it and aggressive, but it's just that we do it more _often _now."

"I'm not into it!"

"Yes you are!"

"Not as into it as you!"

"Nicky! Baby!" Nick screamed like a girl, mocking her from what she had done the night before.

AJ's mouth dropped from embarrassment, and he quickly pulled her into his chest, covering her face. "I'm going to kill you." she said just loud enough for the cameras to hear.

"I'm sorry, babe, I was kidding."

"What embarrassing does he do, AJ?"

"Nothing really. He just repeatedly tells me I'm beautiful and I'm his forever and all kinds of sweet things."

AJ looked up at her amazing boyfriend and just smiled. She never would have thought she'd be here.

"Okay!" Jaime sort of yelled, breaking them from their loving stare. "Enough about the inappropriate stuff, let's get back PG."

"Thank you Jesus!" AJ said with a laugh.

The interview went on and Jaime asked some questions to Nick that they both expected. She threw in a couple questions here and there specifically to AJ, which made her feel a part of it, and not an outcast.

"So we got word that Vince was getting sort of upset that the film crew wasn't getting enough footage for the documentary. How has that been working out for everyone?"

"Well the movie is supposed to be about my life, and _this _is my life. The only time I send the cameras away is if I want some alone time to myself or with AJ. I think he should be more understanding of that because he's been in this situation before as well."

"Fans have started to complain that the first couple of episodes of the show, that happen to come out right before the documentary, are basically just you and AJ, how does that make you feel?"

"It's frustrating to me because what they don't understand I guess, is that you're watching a movie about me, and if AJ just _happens_ to be the biggest part of me, then you just have to deal with it, or don't watch at all."

AJ and Jaime both looked at him with a certain look that couldn't be explained. "So AJ's a big part of your life? Would you change that just for a little but just until the documentary is over?"

"Not at all. This woman right here," Nick pulled AJ a little closer, "She's my _everything. _Through thick and thin she'll always be there for me. If I let her go, when the cameras leave what will I have left? You know? I think I'm just going to stick with the life I have now, because it's perfect."

"Perfect, baby?"

"Perfect because of you."

"Nick, I really just have to say, when we were in college together, you were _never _like this."

AJ relaxed at Nick only knowing her from college, "What do you mean, Jamie?" he asked her.

"You were never the compassionate, ready to settle down, type of guy. What happened? What changed all of that?"

"I straightened up my life … _a lot. _I'm not the guy I was in college anymore. I learned from my mistakes and I found someone who won't judge me for them, so it changes a person completely when that happens. It's like a new world is exposed to you and you realize that the person you love deserves more and you try your hardest to give them more, and I just happened to turn out like _this."_

"It's so cute to see you like this because if anyone knew you in college and then saw you now, it's like seeing a totally different man."

AJ listened carefully … taking in every single word. The way his past used to effect him must have been even worse than Nick had expressed to her and that was really bad. She felt sorry for him, but not really, if that makes any sense. She felt sorry for the old Nick who didn't know what he wanted in life, but she loved the Nick he was now. The one that came home to her everyday and loved her with everything inside of him, just how she did for him.

"All because of this lady right here." Nick kissed her and AJ deepened it just a little.

"You're so sweet, baby."

Nick attacked her, which forced her lean all the way back onto the couch they were sitting on, and him hovering over her (as non-sexual as possible). It was more like a bear hug, but as he laid on top of her, where she couldn't stop laughing.

"I love you, snuggle muffin."

"I love you more, baby cakes."


	35. Welcome

***A/N: First, I want to thank EVERYONE who reads my story, especially those who leave a review to tell me what you think. With this story I have a few surprises coming up and I hope you like them. Chapters 35-45 will be so fluffy and cute! I know you guys will enjoy them immensely if you love AJ/Dolph as much as I do!***

***A/N2: I want to give a special thank you to my good friend Sammy ( SW_WWE425) and my other friend Samantha ( samantha_oates), who constantly on twitter tell me what they think of my story and overall love it. Thank you two so much, I appreciate the love and the support for my story!***

AJ was now blushing again because the conversation had gone PG-15 again. Somehow they had started talking about it again and of course she was put in the spotlight.

"So, where's the strangest place you've done it at?" Jaime was around their age so it wasn't awkward at all, and this was turning into a joke between the three of them as the interview went on.

"Uh, well …" Nick had to think long and hard about the _weirdest _place they had shown their love for each other.

"Didn't I give in to you at that casino in Vegas after that Raw a couple months ago?" AJ asked trying to think as well.

"Yeah, but that wasn't weird, it was just spur of the moment."

"True."

Jaime couldn't stop laughing at the two of them and how they truly were thinking about her question. She had never met a couple so open about their personal lives.

"What about that time in Connecticut after Smackdown in that restaurant?"

"That bathroom was gross!" AJ shivered a little at the thought of that nasty bathroom.

"You didn't seem to care then."

"I didn't, but looking back on it; I would have rather been in a trash can than that bathroom."

Nick looked at her in agreement and turned back to Jaime as though looking for another question. "You guys are too hilarious!"

"Thank you." Nick gave her a cocky smile.

"Okay last question, can you name all the places you've done it at?"

AJ sucked on her teeth a little, "That's a tough one."

"Okay, let's start with this week," Nick put his hand up, sticking one finger up each time he said a location, "So there was each hotel we stayed at, the bathroom, when we went home for a day she wanted it on the table, and then we moved to the couch, the counter, and _then _we went upstairs."

Everyone was speechless, except for Nick and AJ who just sat there.

"Okay … seriously guys … you're going to hurt each other with all this."

"Eh, whatevs."

So that was their interview. It was basically a sex talk with Jaime and a few questions here and there about his career. Nick was starting to think this was going to be an R rated movie, which made him laugh a little.

_A Couple Days Later:_

"NICK!" she screamed as she ran up the steps, into their bedroom.

"Yeah, babe?" he called from the bathroom.

"NICK! Guess what!?" she squealed, leaping into his arms.

Nick was taken aback by her jumping into his arms, but he held on. "What is it?"

"We're going to Paris!"

The excited look on her face made him smile. Of course he knew they were going to Paris, he just wanted her to find out on her own. He had a few surprises for her in the city known for love … he just hadn't told her yet. She would find out when they got there in a week.

"Really?" he asked, not telling her his knowledge of going.

"YES!"

"You seem excited."

"Excited is an understatement! I get to go to freaking _Paris! _Not only am I going to Paris, but I'm going to Paris with the best boyfriend in the world!"

"So I'm the best?"

"You're the best at everything … except picking up after yourself! What did I tell you about just throwing your clothes down when you come into the room? We have a dirty clothes bin for a reason, baby."

She planted her feet on the ground, backing slightly away from him and giving him a stern look. "Yes, mother." He responded, rolling his eyes.

"I swear, Nick, when we first starting dating you were a neat freak, what happened?"

"There's no reason to be all clean for you now because you love me."

"Nick, that's not an excuse." She looked so stern, and he never liked her motherly looks, it sort of freaked him out.

"Stop being so strict and live a little, babe."

AJ crossed her arms over her chest, "What about our schedule? Did that just go flying out of the window too?"

"You should have known I wasn't going to follow a chore schedule."

"Why not?"

"It's stupid and pointless."

AJ narrowed her eyes at him, "You're such a ..." she couldn't even think of the words to describe him."

"I'm such a what?"

"You're such a meanie."

She started to get childish.

Meanie was the only word she could use to describe him right now.

"How I am a meanie?"

"You're a big meanie! You can't follow a simple _chore _schedule and you can't even pick up after yourself, and then you get mad if I don't do it."

Her cheeks got red from frustration, and Nick looked at her kind of scared. "Babe … are you okay?"

"No!" AJ screamed but then randomly broke down crying. "My life is a wreck, baby. I'm going to Paris and I'm crying in my bedroom bathroom like a little baby."

Nick came closer trying to pull her into his chest, but she just fought him until he let go. "What's wrong?" he knew exactly what was wrong with her, but he needed her to say it. She _hated _when he said the 'P' word, and it made her even angrier.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Nick! What are you trying to insinuate?!" There it was, she was angry again.

"Just calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to _calm down_?!"

Nick gave up, walking past her, and sitting on the edge of their bed. "You're being ridiculous."

AJ came out of the bathroom with a pouty little kid face. She came over, wrapping her legs around his waist, sitting on his lap. Nick obligingly wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in place, as she looked at him with that sad look. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's that time of the month, so I can't be too mad at you."

A small bit of history on AJ when it's "that time of the month", is that it's scary. Nick tried to slightly keep his distance from her during that week of each month because let's just say someway somehow he always ended up hurting her feelings or setting her off and getting hit.

She gave him a glare, "Excuse me?"

Nick hadn't caught onto her getting upset again … he was a little slow with stuff like this. "I mean, you're on your period, so—"

"_I can't believe you just said that!"_

Okay, _now _he got the hint she was mad, realizing he had said the 'P' word. "No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean to say that, babe."

She struggled in trying to get away from him, but he was way stronger than her. "Nick! Let go!"

Nope … he wasn't letting go.

He thought of something.

Something devious that he was most likely going to get yelled at later for, but if it stopped her from being upset with him at the moment, then he was all for it.

He gently pushed her hair off her shoulder and slickly and gently kissed her neck.

AJ caught on to what he was doing when he continued to kiss up and down her neck. He knew that was one of her weaknesses. "Nick, stop."

He just continued, feeling her lightly squeeze his shoulder, like she normally did when she loved the feeling of his lips against her warm skin. "Nick …" she closed her eyes, trying to ignore his small kisses.

Nope … she wasn't going to give in … hopefully. She kept her eyes closed and hoped it would help her but it only made the feeling more intense and it made her want him, but she had to be strong … hopefully.

Nick slowly lifted them off the bed, but only enough to slyly turn them over, to where he was laying her gently on the bed. He didn't leave her though. He stayed close, kissing her neck still and noticing she didn't unwrap herself from him.

"Damn you, Nick." She said before bring him up to her face and kissing him forcefully, but he reciprocating the kiss and adding passion into it to make her feel a little giddy on the inside.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled onto her lips.

"It's okay, just kiss me, please?"

"I love you, babe."

"I love you more."

_A Couple Days Later:_

"Baby, I can't believe we're getting on a plane on our way to Paris!" she couldn't stop talking about the trip for the last couple of days, and he smiled every time, loving her excitement.

"I know, right? The sexiest couple ever is about to grace Paris with their presence."

Nick looked over at AJ who was laying her head on his shoulder as they were waiting for the plane to take off. This trip was going to be great for them … he just hoped the outcome was how he planned and everything went smoothly.

"What are we going to do first?"

"I was thinking we could go to this amazing café that I went to last time I was here. It was delicious and there's something there I want to show you."

AJ lifted her head and looked at him curiously, "What is it?"

"You'll see."

Nick got his head comfortable on the seat and she still stared at him admiring him being the best boyfriend ever. He went out of his way all the time just to put even the smallest smile on her face, and that always made her day.

The plane landed about 9 hours later and saying they were exhausted was a total understatement. They barely made it into their Paris hotel without falling into the bed. Clothes were basically ripped off and this was one time AJ let the clothes be left on the floor, considering she did the same thing.

The both of them hopped into bed and didn't even have the strength to cuddle how they wanted to, so they didn't. It would be a waste of a cuddle to only lightly be touching each other.

Nick felt a small existence near his hand and turned his head to see her small hand raveling itself around his. He gave a weak smile and tightened his grip on her hand and closed his eyes, almost immediately falling asleep, along with her.

The next morning, AJ woke up and immediately saw the Eiffel Tower outside their bedroom window. She stretched, turning around and seeing her boyfriend missing from the very comfortable bed. AJ looked around, sort of confused. Where could he be?

AJ got up and stretched a little more, walking around the huge hotel suite, still not seeing her boyfriend. "Nick?"

"On the balcony, babe."

She went onto the balcony and was appalled at the sight. There in front of her was the Eifel Tower and the entire view of the city of Paris. "Baby … this is so beautiful." She looked around and saw a napkin on the balcony table that said 'Paris' Kings and Queens' on it. "Nick this isn't the hotel the company paid for."

"I know."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, leaning them slightly onto the balcony rail. "Nick this is _really _expensive."

"Only the best for my queen, right?"

"You're so good to me, baby." She turned around in his arms and saw that the sun hit his eyes perfectly, reflecting the crystal blue she loved. "Don't ever change, okay?"

"Why would I change? Life is too good to change anything."

She just smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a small kiss, "Thank you." she felt herself starting to tear a little.

"Don't cry this is a really good moment."

"They're happy tears, baby, no worries." She laughed a little as one slipped down her face, but he kissed it away and she giggled.

"Promise that we'll make this the most memorable trip ever?" he asked her looking down at her with perfect, honest eyes.

"Promise."

She turned back around, wanting to take in the fact that she was in _Paris. _

"Welcome to Paris, babe."


	36. Yes

Paris.

The boulevards … the streets … the diners … the atmosphere was all nice.

What was even better?

The only couple in the city that felt invisible. AJ and Nick felt like they owned Paris.

After they had finished looking around the city from their balcony, they decided to hit the streets and explore the beautiful city.

Little did AJ know, they would just _happen _to pass the café he wanted to take her to. She was all smiles, all day, and that made his day even brighter.

"This place is so small." She said taking a bite of a small chocolate he was feeding her.

"Yeah, it's so peaceful here."

"I like it … it makes me so calm and gives me a chance to breathe."

AJ looked over at him and saw him choosing another random chocolate from the box. "You want to know something?" he asked her, extending his arm across the small table to feed her another chocolate.

"Of course, what is it?"

"A couple years ago when WWE came here, I found this place. It was exactly how it is now and this is the exact table I was sitting at when I had my last alcoholic beverage."

AJ was listening to him, but turned her head to look out the window they were sitting by. She quickly looked back at him after he said that, analyzing him to see where he was going with this. "Really?"

"Yeah, I sat here and talked to John for about two or three hours and we just talked about how I was going in a downward spiral. That was around the time my dad got sick, and I straightened up because I wanted to be there for him. I didn't want his last memory of me to be the disappointing child that he never spoke to since he got out of college."

Nick looked away, feeling a little pain from that memory, but who wouldn't? He was only human and yes, he had feelings.

AJ reached her hand across the table, placing it on his, and giving him that smile that made his day brighter. "I'm pretty sure your dad doesn't find you a disappointment. I know your dad well enough to know that he sees the good in you now and he loves you."

Nick shook off his pain and gave her an honest smile. "I know that now, I was just paranoid back then that everything would fall through the cracks and I wouldn't even say goodbye to him if it ever got to that point."

"Your dad is _much _better now and there's no worry about that ever happening. He was sick for a month or so and that was _years_ ago."

"I know." He picked up another chocolate, "Want another one?"

"No, I'm full, thank you."

Nick smiled and put the chocolate back, "It's getting dark, you want to start walking back to the hotel?"

"Sure, let's go."

They both stood up and started to leave, "Oh wait, I forgot to leave a tip." Nick walked back to the table alone, taking his wallet out and placing a five dollar bill on the table. He slyly looked back to see AJ standing by the door looking down the street at something, paying no attention to him.

Nick took a deep breath and picked up the last chocolate he offered her, opening it, finding it hollow just how it had been when he bought it. He took the small piece of sentimental jewelry out of the compartment and held it up, looking at it. He had bought it about a week or two ago and he planned on putting it to good use on their trip here.

He turned the ring around in his hand and tilted his head, wondering if now or later was the perfect time. _It had to be perfect._ The moment he told her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her had to be nothing but perfect, and he had no clue as to when the time was. He had hoped she'd take the chocolate earlier and that would be romantic, but no, something held her back from getting it, so obviously this wasn't the right time.

Nick walked back over to AJ after slipping the ring back into his pocket. "Ready to go?"

"Come on, I want to get back so we can spend all night on the balcony, looking at the stars."

"When did I become _this _kind of boyfriend?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I never was the 'lay and watch the stars' kind of guy."

"Well didn't you say that changed when you met me?" she grinned and stood on her tippy toes, giving him a kiss.

"True, babe, that is very true, and I'm afraid to admit it."

"You better not be." She kidded with him, pulling on his jacket as they started walking down the street. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

"So I talked to Vince earlier and he said that the company is paying for a tour of the Eifel Tower and whatnot, and he wants us there."

"You sound uninterested."

"I am because I have other things planned with the best girlfriend in the world."

"That's definitely not me." AJ said making a face and sitting on a park bench in front of their hotel.

"Why wouldn't it be you? You're the best ever."

"Not even," she turned up her lips up, "Celeste was the best girlfriend that I've ever witnessed."

"Celeste?"

"Duh! Hints to the reason Stephen proposed to her last month."

Nick's heart started to beat fast, "And?"

"Obviously there was something so special about her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her." AJ got a dreamy look on her face, "I want that one day … hopefully with you, baby."

Nick intertwined their hands and she leaned into him, "I want that too."

"I want my kids to be able to say that their mommy and daddy did something right, you know? We've been talking about kids a lot lately, but never about marriage." She paused, "Does the idea of marriage scare you?"

"It used to, but ever since I met you, it hasn't. I knew from the beginning that one day you'd be my wife and that's pushed me to be the best boyfriend I could be to you."

AJ looked up at him and saw him looking off at some kids playing under a tree close by. "So we'll get married before we have kids?"

"Of course, we're going to do everything from here on out the _right _way."

"That sounds great."

Soon they went into their hotel and up to their room, holding hands, and Nick refusing to let her get more than three inches away from him. "Nicky, why do you always do this kind of stuff _outside_ the hotel door? Why can you never wait until we get inside?" she said through her continuous amount of giggling as Nick kissed her neck, pinning her to the hotel door.

"The world gets to know how much I love you." he said only taking a few moments to release his lips from her skin.

"By you being a pervert in the hotel hallways? I don't think that shows you love me, I think that's just you being … _perverted_."

"Do you want me to stop?" he said looking at her face to face, with a smirk on his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him, turning around to open their hotel room door. AJ walked in, immediately going over to the balcony door, opening it, and feeling her boyfriend's presence behind her. "I will never get over the fact that 9 months ago, you saved me from the hell I was going through."

"Eh, it was nothing really. You were so strong from the beginning, I just was your support system that caught you whenever you fell, and you never fell."

"I mentally wasn't ready for a relationship yet until I met you."

Nick got a blanket from on the bed and came back over to her, bringing her with him outside the door, and laying the blanket down. He laid down with her, bringing her close to his chest, and her cuddling into his side. "Why?"

"I wasn't ready to share my dark and lonely world with someone else. My life was _hell _and I didn't want anyone else to take me from that."

"You didn't want to get better?"

"I did but I felt safe, and I felt like nothing could get any worse, you know? If I stayed down there, nothing worse could happen except for maybe I didn't make it."

Nick rubbed her arm and breathed out, gazing at a particular star that twinkled at them. "Well you made it, and I'm glad I've been here to experience the happy, beautiful, and wonderful side of you that not everybody else got to see."

"Thank you so much for being here for me and not leaving me like everybody else."

"Whoever left you is stupid because I can't even go a day without being around you."

"Not everybody feels the same way."

"Name three people." He wanted to know the horrible people that didn't like her.

"Well _all _my ex-boyfriends obviously."

"They don't count."

"Why?"

"All of them were jerks for leaving you."

AJ looked up at him, grabbing his shirt and holding it tightly in her grip. She hated when their exes were brought up. It wasn't a subject that made her smile and it never made her happy. It was a reflection of her and his past that she never wanted to bring up.

"They left me for a reason, Nick; it wasn't just because they were jerks."

"I just don't want you to feel like if I'm upset with you or you're upset with me that I'm anything like them, because I actually give a damn about you." She felt his breath quicken a little and she put her hand on his chest, trying to calm him down before he got started.

"I know you're not like them at all." She was being honest. She never thought of him as one of her future exes, or a man that would ever treat her wrong. He was always perfect in her eyes. AJ paused and looked back up at him, "Remember I'll always love you, okay?"

"I know, and likewise."

"I want you to know that I wasn't rushing you earlier tonight. Yes, I was a little whatever you want to call it about Stephen proposing to Celeste, but I love you way too much to rush you if you're not ready."

Nick smiled to himself and rolled onto her, making her giggle. "So if I proposed to you under the Eifel Tower tomorrow, you'd say yes?"

AJ smiled her biggest smile, "Of course I would."

Nick couldn't contain his own smile, and leaned down to kiss her. _Now was the perfect time._

He rolled off of her, putting them back in the position they were in before. He wrapped one arm around her, leaving his hand at her waist, and his other, unnoticeably sliding into his pocket. "Babe, close your eyes."

"Baby …" she whined to him, but closed her eyes anyway. "What is it? Is it more chocolate cake?"

He heard her giggle as he took a deep breath. He took the ring out of his pocket and kissed her lightly, after putting the ring back into its leather box. "Okay, open."

She opened her eyes and saw the stars and nothing else had changed. "Where is it?"

Suddenly Nick rose his hand up, putting the open box right in front of her face, "Right here."

AJ gasped, "Nick …" she couldn't believe what she was seeing. AJ sat up, and so did he so they were now face to face. "It's beautiful." She said as tears immediately started flowing down her face.

"AJ … will you marry me?"

His voice sounded so nervous and she couldn't breathe. This was _really _happening.

From the beginning of her life until now she would have only dreamed of this moment. The man of her dreams was _proposing _to her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life … with _her._

"**Yes."**


	37. Prove It

She finally had stopped crying.

She finally had stopped kissing him and telling him thank you for loving her.

She finally had processed the fact that he had asked her to marry him.

AJ fell asleep next to him that night holding onto him tighter than usual. But who could blame her? The grip she had on him was the most loving hold he had ever experienced. It made him happy that he had proposed to her because she cared and this was a momentous moment for her.

Nick held her close too. Keeping his chin close to her scalp and not removing his hand from her back and the side if her thigh. He rubbed both areas in a small circular motion, out of habit, and drifted off to sleep thinking of their future.

Most would think dating for 9 months was too short of a time to be getting married and thinking of children, yet here they were, lying in bed for the first time as an engaged couple.

AJ woke up the next morning and immediately didn't feel the blonde wrestler she loved beside her. He was probably downstairs at the gym in the hotel, so she stretched out calmly in her bed, still wanting him there.

As she was stretching her hand hit the headboard of the bed and she heard a small noise. She lifted the pillow that her hand was under and saw the huge diamond on her finger, remembering the night before. She instantly smiled, loving Nick for loving her the way she was and not wanting her to change herself.

AJ moved around in the huge Paris bed and snuggled into the covers, finding warmth and having a small trail of Nick's scent that was still left with her from him sleeping there. She just stared at the ring, admiring its shape and size and overall sentimental value.

Never would she have guessed him of all people would propose to someone like her. Yes, she always took their relationship seriously, but never did she think it would reach a point where their love could no longer be contained with the title 'boyfriend and girlfriend'.

AJ heard the door open to their hotel and she anticipated Nick to be there but it wasn't. It was just John who had a huge grin on his face.

"What's up John? And for the last time, stop asking the front desk for an extra key to our room." AJ laughed a little and made herself more comfortable under the covers.

"Eh, I'll stop when you and Nick stop being so secretive and tell me things."

"What exactly do you want us to tell you?"

"I don't know ... I have a few questions for you now if you don't mind me asking them."

AJ narrowed her eyes, seeing that suspicious look on his face he gave anytime he knew something that he wasn't supposed to. "What?"

"How does it feel to be engaged?"

AJ immediately blushed, covering her face with the covers, and fought the urge to burst out into another fit of tears. "It feels ... _unreal_."

"Unreal?"

"I can't believe I'm engaged. It's so surreal right now. I haven't fully processed the idea of soon I'll be Mrs. Nick Nemeth."

"Well that's normal, it only happened a few hours ago." John sat on the edge of the bed, "You should have seen Nick about two weeks ago when he bought the ring. I went with him to pick it out, and he almost peed himself because he wanted it to be perfect for you."

"I could see him doing that. He tries so hard to make me happy, and I love him for it."

"Love huh? I think you and Nick passed 'Love' a long time ago."

"What do you mean?"

"I _love_ Nikki, you and Nick are so much more than us though. You guys are utterly and completely in love with each other and that deserves its own word. It shouldn't just be downgraded to the word 'Love'."

That made so much sense to AJ. He was right. Her and Nick surpassed the word 'love' a long time ago. AJ guessed that him proposing to her proved that he felt the same way she did.

"Thanks John."

"So I'm going to walk you down the aisle right?"

"That is what my brother is for, crazy man!" She playfully yelled at him, but followed it up with a laugh that he joined in on. "I'm pretty sure you'll be Nick's best man."

"I better be."

John laughed again and patted AJ's foot that was right near him at the end of the bed. He stood up, "I'll see you later at the show tonight."

"Bye Mrs. Nemeth."

"Not yet, John, not yet."

He smiled, leaving the room and leaving AJ back to her thoughts. She went back to thinking about how he proposed and how it was too perfect. She couldn't explain in words now perfect it was, it was something you had to be there to see.

Nick came through the door, interrupting her thoughts and immediately threw his towel down, walking past the bed and over to the suitcases. He got his stuff out that he needed after he took his shower, and started walking back towards the bathroom until he looked over and saw his beautiful brunette looking at him.

"Babe, I didn't know you were awake." He came over to the bed, crawling over to her and flopping down, laying his head on her chest.

"It's okay, I was dozing anyway."

"Did you sleep good?"

"Better than ever."

Nick looked up and kissed her lightly, "I'm glad."

"How does it feel to know soon you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life?"

He let out a small laugh, "If being stuck with you means I get to be around you even more than I do now, then I would _love_ to be stuck with you."

AJ started to play with his sweaty hair. She didn't care that it was sweaty because it became fluffy and she loved his hair fluffy. "I love you, baby."

"I love you more." He sat up on his elbows, "I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be back out in a second and we can head over to that thing you wanted to go to, and then head to the arena for the show."

"Okay, that's fine with me."

She smiled at him, loving his smile he was giving her without anything romantic or special happening. He just smiled at her because it was what he felt like doing and she made him happy.

Nick got up and went into the bathroom. For some reason he never liked her to shower with him after he worked out. He felt uncomfortable bathing off sweat in front of her, so he made sure to take those showers by himself.

This shower was a little bit longer than he expected. Not only did AJ think about this situation, but he did as well. He had just proposed to his girlfriend last night and he had no regrets.

Nick stood in the mirror of the bathroom, and looked at himself, wondering if he had changed enough for his life to be continuously on track. He had small flashbacks to his past, but shook them off as soon as an image of AJ popped up in his head.

He left the bathroom, smelling nice and looking good, as usual. AJ was ready to go and he smiled at her when she came over and looked at him with those doe-like eyes, and that crazy big smile.

"Ready to go my beautiful _fiancé_?"

"That sounds so nice, doesn't it?"

"Your name will sound even better when my last name is attached to it ... just saying."

She laughed at him, "I'm sure it will, baby." Suddenly AJ felt a little teary eyed, "If only you knew how much this means to me."

Nick grabbed her left hand and fiddled around with the ring on her finger, "If only you knew how much it means to me that you said yes."

"Why wouldn't I say yes?"

"I know you love me, and I you wanted to say yes, but there was this small amount of worry inside me that you weren't as ready as you said."

"Well now you know, right?"

"I do." He said grinning at the thought of actually saying that soon and it would unite them forever.

The show in Paris went great. The fans were loud and that only put Nick in an even better mood.

People constantly came up to them all day congratulating them on their engagement and asking were they invited to the wedding.

All of this made AJ so giddy on the inside and so flushed with excitement. So many people saw exactly what she saw in their relationship and it was no surprise that they were finally engaged.

They laid in bed that night as like normal, with Nick fiddling around with her ring finger again, every once in a while making her giggle from the sweet words he'd whisper to her.

"Is it weird that I've already made a list of the people I want at the wedding?"

"No, I don't think so."

AJ giggled, turning into him and looking up to see him smiling like crazy. "When do you want to do all of this? Any date you have in mind?"

"The sooner the better."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, why wait? I proposed because I want you to be my wife, so why wait a year when we could do it tomorrow?"

AJ raised an eyebrow, "You want to get married tomorrow?"

"No, I was just making an example."

"Well I was thinking we could do it sometime before your birthday."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just want to be stress-free on your birthday."

"But my birthday is in like a month and a half."

"So we'll get married in a month?"

Nick looked down at her and saw her eyes sparkle, "Okay, whatever you want, babe."

AJ sat up randomly and took in a huge breath. "I can't believe this is all happening."

Nick sat up with her, laying his head on her shoulder. "Why?"

"You _love _me … you _really _love me." It was sort of a whisper when she said that and Nick tilted his head a little, "It's just a mystery to me how you fell in love with someone like me."

"It wasn't that hard … you're a wonderful person."

"But I'm not perfect, and I always have wanted to be so perfect for you, and I can never be."

"Hey, look at me." She turned her head a few degrees and saw his crystal blue eyes as blue as ever. "I love you because you're _not _perfect. You have your flaws and you get angry and sometimes you break down, but at the end of the day you're so beautiful on the inside."

AJ tried to speak to he kept going, "Your hair, your eyes, your lips, your smile, and your little button nose. All of that is only a small portion of why I love you. Your curves, your height, your small legs and arms, your cheek bones, are all reasons I love you, babe."

"But—"

"Your generosity, your way of caring, your random motherly instincts, your tendency to speak your mind at the most random times, are all reason why I can _never _stop loving you." She finally smiled; taking in everything he was saying and loving every bit of it. "Your late night freakiness, your moans, the way you scream my name," Suddenly she started to blush and gave a small giggle, "Your imperfections, your habits you refuse to break, your undying love for me and our dog, are just a _few _reason why I love you, snuggle muffin."

"I love you too, baby, and never forget it." she kissed him passionately because of course he deserved it. He was being the most adorable person in the world, so who was she to miss the opportunity to seal it with a kiss.

"Your giggle, your—"

"Okay Nicky! Okay! I got the point!" she smiled at him again, "I know you love me."

"Look at that ring." He told her and she obligingly looked down at it, "That _proves _that I love you."


	38. Crossing The Line

"Dude you don't even know what you've signed yourself up for." Mike told Nick.

All the guys had been sitting down on the couch in his locker room, hanging out and having fun, because the show was almost over.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, marrying the girl you love is always amazing, but before the wedding you reach a breaking point of wanting to strangle her." Mike said and all the guys laughed.

"He's right, Nick," Stephen spoke up saying, "About two days later after I proposed to Celeste, she was already in my face asking what flowers I wanted and what cake I liked, and all of this and that."

Nick was slightly confused, "Why is that bad?"

"It's not bad, but it gets sort of bothersome. 24/7 it's all about the wedding and not about you and her and then the sex gets bad because she's just doing it to get it over with, and it's like a chain reaction of nonsense, all because she's planning a wedding."

Nick made a face, scrunching his eyebrows together, "Really?"

"Yup, it happened to all of us." Stephen said, taking a sip of his pint. "Don't worry about it though; the wedding is in a month, so just think of a month without your usual loving AJ."

Nick chuckled just as AJ walked into the locker room, immediately sitting down on his lap, "Hey baby! What are you up to?"

Nick put his arms around her waist, "Nothing, me and they guys were just talking about the show tonight."

"Oh, we'll I have some really good news!"

"What is it?"

"I found the _perfect_ wedding planner! Oh my god! I was thinking we could hire one, but then I was like 'oh wait, Cassandra is a wedding planner'. How could I not remember that my cousin was a wedding planner? So yeah, baby, Cassandra's going to plan everything and we'll just be able to tell her what we want and stuff." She smiled that radiant smile, but all Nick could do was still try to process everything she had said. She was speaking so fast and talking about stuff he really didn't care about, but he wanted to be a supportive soon-to-be husband and listen to her.

"That's great, babe."

AJ rolled her eyes, "Were you even listening?"

"I was totally listening, babe."

"Ugh, whatever, I'll just go tell Celeste." AJ got up off his lap and left the locker room, leaving Nick with his head in his hands, confused, and all his friends laughing at him.

"What did I tell you? It's already starting." Mike said shaking his head, continuing to laugh.

Later on, Nick sat on the hotel bed alone, waiting for AJ to come back. She had gone out with Celeste after the show, probably to tell her things she thought he wasn't interested in.

"Nick?" She tiredly said as she walked through the door.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Baby, will you change me into my pajamas please? I have absolutely no energy."

She came over to the bed and flopped down and Nick chuckled at her. "What happened?"

He got up and made his way over to her, "Nothing really, I don't really want to talk about it right now."

Nick slid her shoes off and narrowed his eyes at her, continuing to change her in silence. Once he finished he went back to his spot on the bed, leaving her at the edge of the bed by herself. If she didn't want to tell him, he was going to make her suffer just a little bit.

AJ of course, realized something was wrong, and came over to her spot in their bed, tilting her head at him. He didn't try and kiss her as he changed her, which was totally unusual behavior for Nick.

She just laid down next to him, expecting to at least cuddle with him, but he turned away from her, leaving her cuddle-less. AJ pouted a little, turned her lip up, thinking of ways she knew would make him cave and talk to her.

AJ crawled over him, landing right in his face, pushing him onto his back and staring at him with that little kid look, "Baby, are you mad at me?"

Nick stared up at her, not saying anything …

AJ kissed him, but he didn't kiss back, which made her have a real sad face. He wasn't going to cave until she told him what was bothering her, and that was now obvious.

She sighed, getting off the bed and walking over to the window, with him following behind, because he knew she had finally given in. "My parents called me while I was out tonight."

"What did they say?"

"My dad yelled at me for the first ten minutes because he had to find out from Robert and Erica that we were getting married."

He sighed too, knowing where this could potentially go, "What was the end result?"

"They're visiting Erica for a month or two and they want to meet with us for lunch tomorrow."

Nick could already sense that she wasn't all warm and fuzzy about this idea, "Are we going to meet with them?"

"I guess. No matter what I've always given my parents the benefit of the doubt of finally coming to their senses and being there for me, but they _never _are." AJ shook her head, and looked out the hotel window, down at the tiny people that looked like ants. "Hopefully they'll see that this is what I want to do and they can't do anything about it."

"It'll all work out, babe. Don't worry about it too much. If they don't agree with us getting married is that going to change anything?"

She turned around and looked at him, "Of course not. No matter what, this is about me and you."

"Okay then, no matter what the outcome of the lunch we have with your parents is, we're still getting married, and we're still going to be happy, right?" he smiled down at her, receiving an immediate smile in return.

"Right, baby."

The next day, AJ woke up at about 3 in the morning, laying in Nick's arms, with concern written all over her face. There were so many scenarios playing in her mind of what could go wrong, and then there was only one scenario where things went right.

Her father, being the stern man he is, woke up at 3 that morning, calling her and telling her that they would just have a quiet dinner and have their talk back at the hotel. That made AJ even more nervous because when her dad wanted to talk in private, nothing ever went right.

Since her 3 o'clock call from her dad, she couldn't sleep. She watched Nick sleep peacefully and calmly but that only made her worry more. AJ already knew something wrong was going to happen, she just didn't know what.

"Hello, sir." Nick said extending his hand to AJ's father.

He already had his usual stern face, which made Nick uncomfortable considering they were in public. "Hello April." He responded, not even acknowledging Nick or his extended hand.

AJ put her hand on Nick's back, calming him down before he got offended with him not shaking his hand. She mouthed to him 'it's okay' before they sat down in their seats.

There was a huge amount of awkwardness as they sat down for the first ten minutes, with no words spoken until her mom spoke up. "So April, last time we spoke we ended on a very bad note, so I want this dinner and talk afterwards to go smoothly."

"Mom, why are you telling me this as though_ I'm_ going to start any trouble? I want this to go just as smoothly as you do."

The dinner was mostly silent, and AJ acted like her parents weren't there. She talked to Nick as though it was just them, minus the inappropriate stuff of course. It took him a while to get comfortable, but Nick found a way to block out the two parents on the other side of the table.

"So, what are we supposed to be talking about, dad?" AJ said crossing her arms as she sat across from her parents in their hotel room.

"First, April, I would like to address the fact that I had to find out from your siblings that you are engaged."

"What about it?" she had so much irritation in her voice, so Nick put his hand on her thigh, in an attempt to put her at ease.

"I do not approve of this marriage."

"_I don't care."_ AJ said through her teeth, loathing the fact that her father was even in the same room with her.

"April you _know_ it is a tradition in our family to have the father of the bride walk her down the aisle. I _do not _and _will not _approve of this marriage, therefore you will not have my blessing and I will not walk you down the aisle."

AJ got teary eyed from anger, "I don't want you to walk me down the aisle. I already asked Robert to do it, and he said he would. _I don't need you, Dad."_

"Watch your mouth!" he yelled at her.

Nick winced a little, fighting back the urge to punch her father in the face. It was killing him slowly on the inside that someone was yelling at her. "I'm 26 years old; I can talk to you however I want to!"

"There is a thing called _respect _when it comes to your parents, April, or did you forget that when you started dating this _low-life_?"

AJ's mouth dropped and she stood up, becoming face to face with her father, "Don't you _dare _call him that!"

"April, I didn't approve of you dating him, and now you're talking about _marriage?"_

"I'm not talking about marriage, we're _getting _married, and so you need to either except that or leave me the hell alone."

"AJ, it's okay …" Nick said grabbing her arm gently and pulling her away. "You don't have to defend me like that."

"Baby, yes I do! If anyone in your family said even _half _the things he said to you, about me, you'd go ballistic."

"I know, but—"

"No, Nick! He's wrong for treating you like this and not even knowing you! It would be different if he wasn't judging you, but he is, and I'm not going to let him belittle you and take you from me." AJ let a tear slip, and that made Nick go mentally insane. Seeing her cry was one of his weaknesses.

"April, call off this wedding or I will." Her dad was still in his strictly stern voice and AJ approached him again, with confidence.

"No, I'm not going to."

"Do as I say."

"No."

"April …"

"If you don't like it, you don't have to come. And if you show up, you'll be kicked out. Either way if completely fine with me … _dad."_

He slapped her.

What was with him and thinking slapping her would make any of these situations better?

Nick … went ballistic. _No one _hits his woman and gets away with it.

Nick rushed over to her father, gripping the rim of his shirt by his neck, and hemming him against the wall. The angry look on Nick's face terrified everyone in the room, including her father. "If you _ever _put your hands on her again, _I swear to God_ I will tear you limb from limb, do you understand me?"

AJ came over trying to break his hold on her dad, in the midst of crying her eyes out from her cheek burning. "Nick! Let him go!" she screamed at him, but nothing helped, Nick held his grip even tighter, getting even angrier.

"I've held my tongue and never said anything about how you treat her, but you've crossed the line. When you slapped her last time, I let it go because I thought I wouldn't have to see your _pathetic _face again, but now … you've _crossed the line." _Nick breathed in heavy, exhaling even heavier, and continued screaming at him, "You are a _horrible _excuse of a man. If putting your hands on your _daughter _of all people makes you feel better about yourself, then you can say goodbye to _ever _seeing your grandchildren."

"Nick! Please, baby! Stop! He's not worth it!"

"I _swear _on everything I love, that if I _ever _see you come close to her again, I will _murder _you, is that understood?"

Her father nodded rapidly, trying his best not to pee his pants.

Nick let him go, backing away from him slightly, and looking over to see AJ and her mom, standing close by with a terrified look on their faces. He was still breathing heavy; her dad quickly got his things and rushed out of the hotel room with his wife.

AJ looked down, grabbing her cheek softly, considering it still stung. She didn't know what to do with her life at the moment. Of course she wasn't mad at Nick, she was happy that he stood up for her, but she had never seen him that angry before.

Yes, he yelled at her himself when they got in heated arguments, but never had she seen that certain look he gave tonight. She had never seen _hatred_ in his eyes before.

"Nick, baby …" AJ started, but Nick rushed past her, going into the bathroom, and slamming the door.

AJ came over to the bathroom, sliding down the door, beginning to cry again, "Nick, its okay. I'm not mad at you." She heard nothing on the other side … "I love you, baby." She whispered, hoping to hear something back, but she didn't hear a peep.


	39. I'll Just Show You

AJ stayed at the door, waiting for him to come out. He had to come out sooner or later, and she was going to wait.

Yes, she was crying, and yes, he would see her looking a mess, but none of that mattered.

The door opened finally, and AJ hopped up, immediately seeing the face of a man that had not too long ago pinned her father against a wall and threatened his life … just because he harmed her.

She rushed into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and digging her head into his chest.

They stood there … for a couple minutes. Just standing in the bathroom doorway, holding each other was all they needed for now, so that's what they did.

Nick broke the embrace, walking them over to the bed and getting under the covers with her.

AJ cuddled into him even more, and quietly cried into his chest. Tonight was not their night. It was one of the worst nights they had both experienced.

"Nick, I still love you. Nothing has changed." AJ whispered to him, wiping a few tears away as she looked up at him.

"I know, babe, I know."

"I know you lost your temper, but I'm not mad at you _at all."_

"I'm mad at myself, babe, I shouldn't have gone that far."

"It's okay, baby, I swear. You did it because he hurt me, and that was your first instinct."

"I _threatened _his _life. _That's not okay."

"Nick, its fine. Don't worry about this. They're out of my life for good. I'm tired of giving in to them and letting them back in and they just screw up every time." AJ let another tear fall, "They were supposed to be there for me and they weren't."

Nick laid his chin on her head, how he normally did when he got comfortable and was ready to go to bed. He was done with this day. He wanted this day to be over. He didn't want to _remember _this day.

AJ relaxed more in his arms, feeling the same way he did. This day needed to be over, considering nothing in it went well. Her day started at 3 o'clock in the morning, feeling worried about something wrong happening. Then, the lunch they had went bad, and finally everything went downhill from there and she almost witnessed her dad's murder.

She couldn't be mad at Nick for trying to protect her, and she loved that his natural instinct when someone harmed her in any way was to attack. That made her feel so safe.

AJ wanted to tell Nick all of these things, but she saw his breathing slow down, and she knew he was sleep.

She stayed up about another thirty minutes, thinking of ways she could tell Nick how much she loved him. Just the other day he made her day brighter by going down a five minute list of just the little things he loved about her, and that meant everything to her.

AJ never did things like that for him, and she felt like it was time to start. So, she decided in the morning, she would tell him exactly how much she loved him.

Nick woke up the next morning, groaning because he woke up without his beautiful brunette next to him. He knew she didn't have work, so it made him wonder why she wasn't in bed with him, considering she could have slept in if she wanted to.

He got out of bed, heading out of the bedroom in the suite, and out towards the main part of the suite. "Babe?"

AJ came out of the small kitchen area, with a tray of pancakes and macaroni that she knew he'd die for. "I made you breakfast." She had this radiant smile of hers as she walked towards him, extending her arms to give him the tray.

"You didn't have to, babe."

"I wanted to." That smile wouldn't leave her face. She had a full day planned of things she could say and do to make sure he knew she loved him. It wasn't that she thought that he didn't know, she just wanted to reassure him if there were ever any doubts.

"Thank you." he gave her a quick kiss and walked back to the bedroom, with her following behind. He got on the bed, in his usual position he got in when she made him breakfast in bed. After taking his first bite he closed his eyes, immediately being in heaven. "Babe … these pancakes are delicious."

"Thank you; I put a secret ingredient in them."

"Will it kill me?"

"If you're allergic to a small ingredient I call love, then yes, it will kill you."

He grinned at her being so adorable, "You're so cute, babe."

AJ came up to the top of the bed where he was and laid her head on the part of his legs that wasn't covered with the tray. "I want to take you out today."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." she looked over at him to see him stuffing his face with macaroni and cheese now, "I figured since it's an off day and we don't have anything to do than we can go out and explore Austin, Texas."

"Okay, whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"Good because I have this really romantic thing I want to do with you and I know you'll love it."

He kept his grin and finished his food, wiping his mouth, and reached his arms out, wanting her to come closer, which she did. "Where are we going to go for our honeymoon?"

"I was just thinking the same thing earlier this morning."

"I think we should leave the country." He laid his head on her shoulder, thinking a little.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we tour so much in America, we should get to see some new things, especially for something as special as our honeymoon."

"I'm okay with that, baby."

"So … I was thinking maybe we could go to the Bahamas?"

AJ gasped and turned towards him with a shocked expression on her face, "_The Bahamas_?"

"Yeah." He smiled big at her, receiving an even bigger smile from his fiancé.

"Baby, that sounds fantastic!" she hugged him tight, falling back onto the bed, with him hovering over her. She stared into his eyes for a little bit before speaking up, "I think we should wait until our wedding night."

"For?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"To have any sexual activity. We should just wait until out wedding night, so we can make it extra special."

She grinned at him, making him narrow his eyes, rolling them as well. "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you, baby! I promise I'll make our wedding night extra special just because I made you wait three weeks!"

"You better make it special." He smiled down at her, kissing her.

The day went on and AJ wouldn't let go of Nick's hand as they walked through the malls and the streets and the different stores they went to. Today was her day to prove just how much she loved to be with him, and he was going to know by the end of the day that he chose the right girl to marry.

"Okay, baby, close your eyes."

"You're not going to propose to me, right?" she smiled at his humor, but shook her head, and he went a long with her little game, closing his eyes. He felt her stuff something in his jacket pocket and he heard her slowly walking away. "Babe?" he opened his eyes and she was gone.

He took the thing she stuffed into his pocket out, and saw it was a piece of paper she had folded up, with her handwriting on it.

'_Hey baby! I'm going to send you on a small scavenger hunt and you'll have to come find me. Follow the clues from each place you go and you'll find me easily. Love you, AJ.'_

The first clue told him to go to the craft store a pick up a pack of needles. All Nick could wonder was what she could possibly need with needles, but he got them anyway.

When he got to the counter, the lady handed him a receipt and the second note was attached to it. The lady at the register smiled at him, obviously knowing what was going on, and he reciprocated the smile, anticipating his next stop.

'_So you follow directions pretty good, huh? Head to my favorite ice cream place in the world and get yourself some ice cream. And get me some chocolate ice cream, with some chocolate cake crumbs on top, please.'_

He knew exactly where that was and headed over there, preparing his taste buds for some ice cream. AJ had an unhealthy infatuation with chocolate, so he laughed a little on his way there, just thinking about her eating her ice cream whenever he saw her.

Nick got there and ordered both of their ice creams, getting the receipt just like last time and having a note attached to it. He decided to sit and eat his ice cream before reading the note though. Once he finished, he cleaned up and left the store, opening the note to read it.

'_Was that ice cream good? You have to pass our hotel to go to the next surprise, so go there and drop off my ice cream in the freezer, and you'll get your next hint there.'_

He did as she said, and went back to the hotel, putting her ice cream up, and getting the next note.

'_I thought I'd tease you a little bit. Go to Victoria's Secret and ask for a lady named Heaven.'_

Was she _trying _to kill him?

Sending him into Victoria's secret was like sending a kid with a thousand dollars into a candy store.

Nick got there and found Heaven, "Hey, you're Nick, right?"

"Yes."

"Follow me, please." She started walking towards the back of the store and he followed, "You know … your fiancé came in here right when we opened and asked could we help her with something. She said what I'm about to show you would drive you crazy."

Nick narrowed his eyes, "What is it?"

"This …" she said holding up a small piece of clothing, "And this …" she said holding up and even _smaller _piece of clothing.

Nick's mouth dropped, "_That's_ what she wanted you to show me?"

"Yup. She said you can choose one for your honeymoon."

Nick soon left after staring at the two piecing for an unhealthy amount of time. She was now playing games and making him antsy and he wasn't normally that type of person. The next note told him to walk _back _to the hotel.

He rolled his eyes as he got to the hotel room door. He was tired of walking and his feet sort of hurt. Why did he do all this running around when all he was doing was coming back to the hotel? It was now about 8 o'clock at night, and he just wanted to sit down for a little bit.

Nick opened the door and barely could get it open because of the vast amount of balloons blocking the doorway. "Babe?" he finally got through the door, barely being able to walk because of the mountains of hot pink balloons that were everywhere. "How did you do this in like 45 minutes?"

Suddenly AJ came from the bedroom, with about thirty balloons strapped to herself. "Hey baby! Did you have fun?"

He walked closer to her, "Sure, but what was the point of this?"

"Look around, silly! All these balloons represent all the things I love about you!" she smiled her biggest smile as he looked around, reading some of the balloons that were closest to him.

"How long did it take you to do this?"

"Well I had some help, but that doesn't matter." She closed the gap between them, "You always tell me all the things you love about me, so I thought why not _show _you all the things I love about you."

"This is really cute, babe." Nick noticed something and pressed him lips together, "Babe … are you naked under those balloons?"

She smirked at him, "Yes, I am, and if you haven't noticed all these balloons attached to me are the things I love most about you." He was speechless. Nick was in utter shock that she had did so much just to reassure him that she loved him, "I love your hair, your smirkish smiles, your grins, your blue eyes …"

AJ kissed him, and Nick pulled out the needles from his pocket, popping one of the balloons by her hips, so he could place his hands there. "What else?"

"I love your temper, your love for me, your thoughtfulness, your overall suave about yourself."

Nick walked them closer to the bed, popping the rest of the balloons, leaving her completely exposed to him. "What else?" He said hovering over her on the bed.

"Your muscles, your wrestling skills, your athleticism, your passion, your confidence, your cockiness, your arrogance, your 'I'm better than everyone else' attitude …" AJ slowly moved her hands around his body, taking off the easiest piece of clothing first.

Nick bent down and kissed her, leaving his lips close to hers, "Is there more?"

"Way more, baby, way more." She whispered to him.

"I thought we weren't supposed to have any sexual activity until the wedding?"

"This doesn't count."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." She widened her eyes playfully at him, and looked up at his lustful eyes, "And also because I can't resist you for that long." AJ bit her lip and put her hand on his back, bring him down closer to her.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too, baby."

"I hope you enjoyed all of my dorkiness today … I thought it was so stupid, but I tried it anyway, but—"

"I loved it, thank you."

"You're welcome. I just wanted you to know I love you more than anything. You always tell me, and I don't tell you as much, so I did this to show you."

"This was perfect."

"Perfect?"

"_Perfect."_


	40. Tomorrow

"No strippers, okay?" AJ said, with a smile on her face, holding onto his jacket he was wearing.

"I promise, I will not have strippers at my bachelor party, babe."

"Okay, I trust you." She stood on her tippy toes, giving him a kiss that he held on to, bringing her close to him. "Can you believe it? Tomorrow we're getting married!"

"I know right? It feels like yesterday that I proposed to you."

"Baby, I love you."

"I love you more."

"Okay, break it up! Break it up!" Mike said standing in between them now. "Look, tomorrow is the big day; I get it, but don't go all lovesick on us already okay?"

Nick and AJ laughed, but were interrupted by Ada approaching them, "Nick we have to go, our match is next."

AJ looked away, feeling guilty for her and Ada not speaking, "Hey Ada." She said with half smile on her face.

Ada narrowed her eyes at her, "Hello."

"You look really great tonight, like always."

Ada tilted her head a little trying to see if she was being honest, "thank you, you look amazing as always as well."

Mike and Nick stood there hoping there wouldn't be another break out.

"So how have you been?" AJ asked.

"I've been good, just missing my best friend."

AJ smiled, "Well I'm sure whoever that is, is a very lucky person to still be your best friend after everything you guys have gone through."

Suddenly they embraced each other, screaming like school girls, and breaking apart, holding onto each other's arms. "OMG! I've missed you so much!"

"Same! It was hell planning this wedding without you! I mean, Celeste is great but I needed my third musketeer!"

"Awe! You missed me too?!"

"Yes! And once again I am so sorry for what I did to you! I wasn't myself that day and I was snapping on everyone! Ada I am so sorry!"

Ada had a huge grin on her face, "If you buy me a new iPhone then I'll forgive you forever."

"What happened to yours?"Ada held up her cracked iPhone. AJ gasped, "What happened?!"

"Girl! I'll tell you all about it back in catering after our match." Ada smiled, "Then you can tell me all about my maid of honor duties."

AJ laughed, watching her and Nick walk away as she went back to her job. This was all happening so quick and it felt like yesterday that everything started for the both of them. It felt like just yesterday he was talking her down in a New York subway ... and now they were getting married.

Over the past week or so the number one question she got from everyone was 'are you sure you're ready for this'? Each and every time, AJ replied with a yes that had a smile to accompany it.

AJ knew she was ready to be his wife. She knew what it was going to take to be a great wife to him and she was ready for all of that.

Her bachelorette party was tonight and she was nervous. She wasn't going to be a mean and have strippers at her party when she just told him not to.

Why was she nervous? Because after the partying and celebrating was over, she'd go to bed and wake up and the big day would finally be here. This was the day where her entire life changed and her and the love of her life moved through a threshold together as one.

_The Bachelorette Party:_

"So AJ, do you like your Bachelorette party so far?" Celeste asked as they danced on the club floor.

"Yes! It's amazing! Thanks guys!" AJ hugged Ada and Celeste, enjoying herself thoroughly.

After their dancing and they were all sitting down in a huge booth, AJ was wearing a tiara they had given her, and a sash that said 'wife to be' on it.

"AJ you're not going to change on us once you're married right?" Ada asked with a smile.

"Never, I'll always be me." AJ grinned around the booth at all the lovely woman she surrounded herself with. Her life couldn't get any better than this. "So what should I expect in my first years of marriage Tracy?"

Tracy smirked at her, "Well the first year is sort of a win-lose situation."

"How?"

"You'll be _really_ sore for the first three months, but after that you'll get used to it."

AJ's eyes widened, "What?"

"For like the first year, the sex will be nonstop. It just sort of happens and I've never witnessed anybody that has avoided it."

"Oh, wow."

"So think of how often you do it now and just double that."

"That's a lot."

"Eh, like I said, you'll get used to it." Tracy smiled at the little kid blush on AJ's face, "Let's have a toast."

All the girls lifted up their glasses, and Celeste decided to do the toast, "To AJ and Nick, who we all hope to have a lovely marriage. We all know they love each other so very much, so let's pray for an everlasting love and everlasting marriage."

They clanked their glasses and AJ fought back some tears she felt threatening to cascade down her face. "Don't cry, sweetie!" everyone said coming over and joining in a special hug.

"Guys, it's okay, I'm fine."

"Why are you crying?"

AJ wiped away her tears, "I love this man with everything inside of me." The girls gave a small sigh, glad that nothing was wrong, "All of this means the world to me and I'm just extremely happy that I get to share my last night as a free woman, with all of you."

"We're glad you wanted us here."

_The Bachelor Party:_

"Yo, Nick, what's the first thing you guys are going to do _after _you've left your hotel in The Bahamas?" Stephen asked, taking a sip of his pint. The guys had just decided to go to a lounge area, and chill out.

"Uh, well since we'll be gone for a week, and we'll probably never leave the hotel room …" He said through a chuckle, making all the other guys smirk at him.

"It's your last day of freedom, dude, how does it feel?"

"I honestly don't know what's so different about it. The only difference in my life is I'm going to be married and my wife will come first before _everything. _I'm not going to change as a person."

"We're glad to hear that because you saw what happened to Mike when he thought nothing was going to change at all."

"Maryse almost divorced me about a week later because I wanted to come and hang out with you guys at the comedy club." Mike said, shuttering a little at the thought.

"But seriously dude, we're really proud of you for going through everything you went through and still coming out on top of the world. That takes major courage and strength." John spoke up saying.

"Agreed." All the guys said in unison.

"I couldn't ask for a better group of men to call friends. Thanks guys … I mean it."

They didn't do the traditional day-before-wedding rules, and stay away from each other. At about two o'clock in the morning, they all met back at the hotel for a small group party. It was fun, the people next door and across the hall complained, but no one really cared.

"Baby, can you _really _believe it? In a few hours we'll be getting up and getting ready to go to our wedding." AJ smiled, laying down on her side of the bed.

Nick flopped down, getting under the covers, and groaning, tired from the night they had. "Mhmm."

"Nick, are you excited?" she cuddled into him, instantly being smothered into his chest.

"Babe, will you please ask me all of this in the morning? I want to sleep so I can look half human tomorrow."

AJ frowned a little, un-cuddling herself from him, "Goodnight, Nick."

"Babe … I'm just tired."

"I am too, Nick, but you don't see me avoiding the subject about our wedding tomorrow."

Nick groaned, "I wasn't _avoiding _the subject, babe, I was just saying if you wanted honest excitement, you needed to wait until the morning."

"I shouldn't have to wait!"

Why was she so upset at like three o'clock in the morning?

"AJ, just calm down, and sleep, okay? We both need sleep if we want to look good for tomorrow."

"So you're saying I need to sleep to look good? Wow, Nick, it's nice to know these things the day _before _our wedding." AJ rolled her eyes, getting out of the bed and walking across the room to the couch.

"Babe …" he whined, dragging himself out of the bed over to her. "You know how I get when I'm tired, I didn't mean to say anything to make you upset."

AJ put her head in her heads and exhaled deeply, "Tomorrow is the day where everything changes for us … what if at the last minute you change your mind about wanting to be with me?"

"I wouldn't do that."

"You say that now, but tomorrow is a new day and tomorrow you might feel differently."

"Where is all this coming from, babe?"

Nick sat across from her, still in close enough to be face to face and rub her thighs. "I'm just worried that you'll change your mind about being with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I just … everything is finally settling into my brain that tonight was the last day I could look at that guy in the grocery store by our house and say 'wow, if Nick and I don't make it, you're my next victim'."

AJ and Nick burst out in a tired laughter, "You know that 80 year old woman that works at the station next to his? I was totally checking her out the last time we were home, and I think she wants me."

"Tomorrow you're officially _mine."_

"I've been yours since about mid-December of last year."

"I'm glad to hear that, baby." AJ smiled and kissed him, before they went back over to their bed, falling out and getting comfortable again. "I love you, Nick."

"Tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Nick Nemeth … I never thought I'd ever say that about someone."

"I'm glad it's me."

"I couldn't think of someone I'd rather have with that name."


	41. The Wedding

She was bawling her eyes out.

She shouldn't be bawling her eyes out … it was her wedding.

AJ stood at the altar with the man of her dreams and couldn't stop crying. Right when she thought she'd stop crying so she could look like a normal person, more tears would flood down her face.

Nick kept wiping her tears with the palm of his hand as the pastor kept speaking to the both of them.

It had all come down to this.

All the stress for the past month over all the extra things, only led to this huge moment right here. The both of them stood at the altar, staring at each other intently, breaking their gaze every now and then to either wipe AJ's eyes, or look at the pastor.

It was time for the vows, and AJ happened to be going first.

She took her sheet of paper from her sister who was standing close by, "Nick, since day one you've been my rock and you've been my partner in life and my one true love." AJ looked up from her paper for a short moment, to smile at him through her tears, "I promise to cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I promise to _trust_ you and _respect_ you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you always through _good times and bad_, regardless of the obstacles we may face _together_. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward and I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be here."

AJ finished, wiping her face and giving her sister back the piece of paper. She looked up to see Nick's eyes really glassy, looking back at her, holding back tears of his own.

It was then Nick's turn, "_I love you, April Jeanette Mendez, with all my heart. You are my best friend, my one and only Snuggle Muffin." Nick said getting a small chuckle from everyone watching. "Since I met you, there has never been a doubt in my mind that one day I would make you my wife, and today here we stand. I promise to always be there for you, support you, to always make your life fun and never boring, to __show you love__, to tell you __everyday__ just how beautiful you are.__I love you, babe." Nick smiled, giving his brother back the paper he was reading from, and looked to see her once again with a face full of tears. He held his tears back, but it was getting tough considering how much he loved this woman._

_They stood there a little longer, letting the pastor speak._

_Rings …_

"I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are." Nick said sliding the huge ring onto her finger.

AJ sniffled, repeating the same thing, "I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are." She slid the ring onto his finger, smiling her biggest smile, and continuing to sniffle.

This was it …

"Do you, Nicholas Theodore Nemeth, take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The pastor said to Nick.

Nick smiled, looking down a bit because he had finally let a small tear fall, "_I do_."

AJ's lip quivered as she wiped that small tear away from his face with the pad of her thumb, "Do you, April Jeanette Mendez, take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

She nodded rapidly, "_I do_."

The pastor continued, "And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Arizona, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

AJ and Nick beamed at each other, before taking that one step closer to each other and pulling each other into a loving and passionate kiss. _This _kiss was taking them into their new chapter together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen … Family and Friends, I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Nemeth."

Everyone cheered, and they even heard a few whistles, as piles of roses piled up next to the altar. Nick grabbed AJ's hand, wiping her final tears with his other hand.

No words were said between the two, instead she reached up and kissed him again, loving his soft lips and they way their lips moved in sync with each other.

AJ was pulled into one direction and Nick in the other by their girls and guys, so they could change and get to the reception, where the celebration was being held.

The reception was being held inside a venue they had reserved, which they had decorated and set up really nice. The wedding ceremony had been outside in their humungous back yard, so they would have the reception off somewhere else.

Nick walked into the venue first, being congratulated by everyone he passed. He had changed into a more comfortable suit, sort of like the one AJ picked out for him that time on Raw for New Years, but minus the jacket and tie.

He kept looking around for her, waiting for her to walk through with her stunning changed clothes. Nick was speechless when he saw her dress when she was walking towards him down the aisle earlier that day. She refused to let him see it until the wedding and it was well worth the wait.

There she was … walking through the door … shining bright.

Time stopped for the both of them when they locked eyes from across the huge room. They only saw each other and they slowly made their way over to each other, feeling a certain vibe even though they were nowhere close to each other.

Suddenly Nick was pulled away by Mike and Ryan telling him to come do something that he really didn't want to do. AJ's smile faded as she was soon whisked away by Ada and Celeste who needed to take bridal pictures.

"Excuse me, everyone." Nick's mother said into the microphone, as she stood in the center of the outlined dance floor in the room. "First, I would like to say since day one when I first met AJ, I saw something in her. Now, don't get me wrong, I wasn't her biggest fan because she was taking my oldest son away from me, but I saw past that after a while."

AJ broke away from the pictures they were taking of her and made her way to the front, getting closer and closer to her new mother-in-law.

"AJ has been a total blessing in all of our lives, in my opinion. She brings laughter and joy and overall happiness to us all. I remember our family reunion she came to and her and Nick had only started dating, but she made it work, and she tried her hardest to become part of our family."

AJ finally reached the front of the crowd that was in front of Nick's mom. She scurried over to her, immediately wrapping her arms around her, and receiving an even bigger hug in return. "Thank you so much." AJ said in her ear as they continued to hug.

Nick's mom was no longer talking in the microphone, she just wanted to talk to AJ, "You are such a beautiful young lady, and I couldn't be any happier for you and Nick."

"That means a lot to me for you to say that." AJ was of course crying again, and everyone gave a few 'awe's as they tried to hear their conversation. "I promise to treat him well and to love him through thick and thin; you don't have to worry about us."

"For the first time in my life, I actually believe that. No matter what, I've always worried about my sons and where they were going to end up, but Nick thankfully ended up with someone who can keep him well rounded."

"Thank you so much, Mrs.—"

"Call me _mom."_

AJ smiled, wiping away her last tears, "Thank you so much, mom." AJ felt so great about saying that to someone she actually looked up to as a mother figure in her life. AJ respected, trusted, and overall loved Nick's mom more than she did her own, so this moment was special to her.

"But I want to thank you for keeping him straight. We all know how he used to be and he's not like anymore because of you."

"It's not all because of me. Nick's a fighter, and he wouldn't have stayed down for too long."

"Thank you though, for bringing him back down to Earth anytime his head was in the clouds."

"It's my job. I love him way too much."

They embraced again, getting a round of applause from everyone in the audience who had carefully been lifting in on the conversation. Nick's mom lifted the microphone back up to her mouth, "What I'm really up here for is to announce the bride and groom's first dance together." Everyone laughed, because she wasn't even close to doing her original job. "So without further delay, Nick, get up here so you can dance with your beautiful lady."

AJ looked around, not seeing him anywhere in the crowd. It seemed as though everyone was looking around, but no one saw him.

Suddenly a small split was happening through a strand of people in the crowd looking on, and AJ saw a blonde head on its way over towards her.

AJ promised herself before the night was over, she would eventually stop crying, but that didn't seem like it was happening anytime soon. She burst out into another fit of tears, happy to finally see his beautiful face again, once he had reached about a two feet distance from her.

The music started and it was _their _song. The first song they had ever danced to, and they were dancing to it at their wedding.

"Did you choose this song?" She asked, slowly starting to sway with him. He nodded his head, looking around a little bit, "I feel like I'm a fountain full of tears."

"I was starting to get worried that they weren't happy tears anymore."

"They'll always be happy tears, baby."

AJ rested her head on his chest, seeing familiar faces looking on as they shared their dance together. Nick laid his chin on her head, every once in a while kissing her head, letting her know he loved her.

About half way through the song, AJ lifted her head, "What's going to be the first thing we do as a married couple?"

Nick smiled, "Well we can transfer all of the bills into our name instead of just mine."

AJ laughed, "I mean, other than legal things. What are we going to actually _do?"_

"Whatever you want."

"Does our honeymoon count?" she asked, remembering they had a flight to catch later on in the evening, heading to The Bahamas.

"It can count if you want it to, but just take a wild guess at what we're going to be doing most of the time while we're there." He smirked at her, seeing that crimson red blush of hers.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Nicky."

Nick pulled her closer, smiling down at his gorgeous brunette, feeling better than ever. "I think you know _exactly_ what we'll be doing."

"Baby, we can't just stay in the hotel room, naked, the entire week."

Nick scrunched his eyebrows together, "Is that a rule or something?"

AJ let her head fall back from her laughter, and he twirled her around, bringing her right back to their close position. "No, it's not a rule; I at least want to walk on the beach or something." Nick gave her a look, "Nick, we're not having sex on the beach!"

He gasped, "What about in the ocean?"

"No! That's nasty."

"I like it when you're nasty."

AJ burst out with laughter, bringing him down for a passionate kiss, leaning her forehead onto his, "Well now that we're married, we can be as nasty as we want and not get judged for it."

"So we can have sex on the beach …" Nick pressed his lips together, "And in the ocean?

AJ giggled, "Yes, baby, we can … just for you."

"Well now I have to do something for you."

"All I need is for you to love me and be the best husband ever."

"I can definitely do that, just for you, _Mrs. Nemeth_."


	42. This Is What Brought Us Here

"My brother, Nick, is _married," _Ryan said as he stood up, giving a small speech to everyone about Nick and AJ. It was around that time, where they were just passing around the microphone, telling stories, and wishing them luck in their marriage. "He's my big brother so of course he treated me like crap when we were little, but even after all that, I wanted to be _just _like him."

Nick looked intently at his brother as him and AJ sat at the long table in the front. Yes, he loved his brother a lot, but Ryan was never one to get emotional.

Ryan continued, "Nick set the tone for us as we grew up, and um, he was sort of my role model other than our dad. He used to talk to me about girls, and school, and when I finally got into wrestling, he was my number one fan."

Everyone saw Ryan wipe a tear, and that made Nick know where all of this was going. Nick knew Ryan only got emotional over one subject, and he was bringing it up.

"Ever since Dash died, you straightened up, and you got your life together, and I'm so proud of you. You took it the hardest when he died, and I don't know why but something finally clicked in your head that something had to change."

AJ looked over at Nick who had his arm around her and his hand on her thigh. "Baby, what is he talking about?"

"Uh, it's nothing, it happened a long time ago."

"Who is Dash?"

Nick closed his eyes for a second, "He was … he was my little brother … that died a couple years ago." Nick felt himself tearing just at the thought of his brother's death.

"You had another brother?" AJ looked at him confused, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't like talking about it."

AJ looked up at him, considering he towered over her even though they were sitting down, and sighed a little, "Will you tell me later?"

"Uh, yeah …" he blinked away his tears and continued listening to Ryan who was still talking.

Ryan made a small chuckle, "Remember when it was all three us in the sandbox back home and you used to beat us up? Those were the good days. Dash used to go crying inside the house, running to mom and dad, telling them that we got sand in his eye."

Nick made a weak laugh, having a flashback of one of those times. AJ saw his glassy again, and she snuggled close to him, letting him know that she was there for him in whatever he was going through right now.

He brought her even closer, needing a hug, or whatever he could get at the moment. This wasn't the right time for this subject to be brought up, but at least she was there for him.

Nick's cousin Randy, who was the exact same age as Nick, came up, stopping Ryan mid-sentence. "Stop being all sentimental, this is a party, we're supposed to be happy and whatnot."

"I was reminiscing." Ryan said in a childish voice, poking out his bottom lip.

"Well reminisce on the time Nick pulled your pants down in the middle of Biology." Everyone laughed, except for Ryan who gasped, immediately leaving the stage with Randy following close behind.

Ryan had to past Nick and AJ's table before returning to his own table. Nick stood up, bringing his brother into a strong embrace, "I love you, man."

"I love you too, and congratulations." Ryan had a smile on his face, "I really mean it … I'm proud to call you my big brother."

"Go sit down you little turdface." Nick said ruffling his hair, laughing, as he walked away.

Nick sat back down, embracing his lovely brunette, who just _happened _to be his wife. "Babe?" he said to see if she was listening,

"Yes, Nick?" she sat up, looking up at him.

"Dash was my little brother," Nick paused, thinking of the words to say, "Me and him were the closest out of all three of us, and it killed me on the inside when he died."

"Baby, you don't have to tell me this here."

Nick just kept talking, "His death, brought me and Ryan closer, but it's not the same, you know? Dash and Ryan are two completely different people, and I just wish he was here to see me now."

"He sees you, Nick."

"No, I mean, I want him to see me how I am now and we could actually have a conversation. He was the one that used to take me to the hospital every weekend when I'd overdose and was too hammered to remember the night before." Nick let his second tear of the day fall down his face.

"He sounds like a really good person." AJ said wiping his tear away, "I love you, and I'm glad you told me."

"It would've come out sooner or later, so why not now … at our wedding?"

She saw the concern in his face that he had ruined their night, but he was far from doing so. AJ loved seeing him in this vulnerable state. It gave her a chance to see layers he didn't expose that often. He let her in even more and that made her feel so special. He told her things he had never told any before and that meant the world to her.

"I love you too, babe." He said after a small moment of silence.

She smiled, turning back to Ada, who was now up with the microphone in her hand. "So I just came up here to basically say that AJ, you're my best friend, and I love you like a sister."

AJ fanned herself, feeling tears approaching the rim of her eyes, "You guys are killing me." She said aloud, only where a few people around her could here, and chuckle.

"We've had our ups and downs, but no matter what I'll always love you like a sister. I work with Nick on almost a daily basis and he talks about you nonstop. One time during the middle of his match, he hopped out of the ring, and told me to remind him to tell you he loved you when he came backstage."

Everyone laughed, and AJ looked up, giving him a kiss, "You're too sweet, baby."

"I only do things that feel right."

She giggled, paying her attention back to Ada, who was still talking, "Remember the time me and Celeste came over to your house and Nick was sleep upstairs, and when he got up he was in his underwear?" Everyone continued to laugh, "You and Nick make moments so much more special just because your presence is there. Never stop loving each other because the love you guys share is so hard to find."

AJ got up, running up to Ada, giving her a big hug, rocking them from side to side. "Girl, you don't know how much you and Cel mean to me, thank you so much."

"Anything for the tiniest musketeer."

Nick looked at them, and saw AJ take the microphone from Ada and stay up there as the room started to quiet down slowly. He looked at her confused, but listened carefully.

"So, as you guys know, I'm the chick that Nick married a couple hours ago." AJ giggled at her little joke, "Um, I just wanted to come up here and go down memory lane a little bit." She looked around the room a little, seeing the curious faces, "As you all know I met Nick in New York in a subway. I got knocked down a flight of stairs and no one helped me except for him."

Nick smiled at the memory and kept listening, "We started talking and it finally got dark, and I was so sad that such an amazing man that I immediately had a connection to, was going to leave me … but he didn't leave. He took me back to his hotel," AJ her whistles throughout the crowd and she blushed, "He gave me something to sleep in and we just continued to talk …"

"_Nick?" she sort of whispered just in case he was drifting off to sleep._

"_Yes?"_

"_I don't think I would have survived another day down there." _

"_Well you're never going back so it's okay." He said in a reassuring voice._

"_How do you know?"_

"_I'm not letting you go back there."_

"_Today was … today was different. Today you made me realize that I'm not alone, and I'm not … you made feel like people do care." She said as she heard him rustle around in the bed a little._

"_I care AJ."_

"_Thank you."_

That memory made her smile, "The next morning I woke up to him screaming and ripping the sheets off of me, telling me I was his new assistant." AJ laughed, "That lasted for about 12 hours before this crazy man asked me to be his girlfriend."

Nick got up and walked over to her, standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, looking out to see the many faces looking at him.

"We had our ups and downs, and our first little misunderstanding was when I started managing other superstars, and my time wasn't as flexible, and I missed his match."

"_I don't feel like your boyfriend anymore. It feels like the past week has been about everybody except me. Whether you're running around with another superstar, or doing something for them, never is there time for me."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_All I'm saying is … I'm your boyfriend. I think I should see you more than the people who pay you to keep them in line."_

"_You pay me for the same thing, so you know how busy I can get. Plus, I'm running around for 4 superstars now, it's not as easy as me just working for you anymore." _

"_I understand that, and don't get me wrong, I'm so proud of you for doing all of this, but make some time for me. I can count on one hand how many actual conversations we've had this week." Nick said seriously, which made AJ realize he was right. He was completely right actually._

_AJ sighed and looked up at him with a sad face. "I'm sorry, baby."_

"_Make time for me, please?" he asked pulling her close to him by her waist._

"_You're my number one priority, so you come first. It's just so overwhelming to have so many people want your help all at once, you know? I got caught up and I didn't pay attention to you."_

AJ blushed, "Then the time finally came when I was ready for him to have the last piece of the puzzle."

Nick smiled as he rested his chin on her head, immediately knowing what that was.

_Their lips moved in sync. Their bodies moved in sync. They were in sync as they shared this beautiful moment together. AJ and Nick enjoyed every single moment of bliss they spent with each other. _

_AJ didn't know why she waited so long to spend this night with him. It was all the love and every single ounce of passion they had and that was all they needed. Sharing this night with him was amazing and she never wanted to do this with anyone else._

_Nick knew this day would eventually come. The day they shared their bodies with each other and he was glad they waited as long as they did. He wanted her to know that he wanted her and not the extra things that came along with her being his girlfriend._

"_I love you, Nicky." She said drifting off into a peaceful slumber._

"_I love you too." he wrapped his arms around her even tighter, pulling her even closer._

"_Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_For making this the second to best night of my life."_

"_What's the first one?"_

"_The day you told me you loved me."_

"_I do love you, babe."_

"_Which is why I was more than happy to give you this small declaration of love tonight." AJ snuggled her head more into his chest. "You deserve it, baby."_

AJ looked up at him, "Do you remember that?"

"How could I forget?" he said with a huge grin on his face as they went back to their previous positions.

"As most of you know, I have a _small _anger problem and one day I told Nick that I hated him." Everyone gasped, "I know, I know, that was horrible of me to say, but I wasn't thinking straight and it just came out. I regret saying that to him because I was just feeling insecure about some things and he was just angry with me for slapping a certain person."

AJ looked over at Ada who was laughing and shaking her head playfully at her.

_"AJ why did you slap her?"  
_

_"She said some things that I really didn't like."  
_

_"What was that?"  
_

_"Her and Celeste ... they were leaving me out of stuff and ... I got angry because no one needs me anymore."  
_

_"Who?"  
_

_"Nick doesn't need me and they don't need me."  
_

_"Has Nick told you that he didn't need you?"  
_

_"No, but ... he has his little family here with Ada and E, and his career, and his friends, and where do I fit into that?"  
_

_"You're the center of all that, AJ. I always put you first before all that." Nick said to her, turning towards her, and for once they weren't yelling.  
_

_"It doesn't feel like it anymore."_

AJ turned around in his arms, her back facing the crowd, kissed him quickly, and turning back around. "He knows every single trigger of mine. He knows exactly what to do to get certain reactions from me … he just knows me so well, and sometimes that comes in handy for him when I'm mad at him."

_She struggled in trying to get away from him, but he was way stronger than her. "Nick! Let go!"_

_Nope … he wasn't letting go. _

_He thought of something._

_Something devious that he was most likely going to get yelled at later for, but if it stopped her from being upset with him at the moment, then he was all for it._

_He gently pushed her hair off her shoulder and slickly and gently kissed her neck._

_AJ caught on to what he was doing when he continued to kiss up and down her neck. He knew that was one of her weaknesses. "Nick, stop."_

_He just continued, feeling her lightly squeeze his shoulder, like she normally did when she loved the feeling of his lips against her warm skin. "Nick …" she closed her eyes, trying to ignore his small kisses._

_Nope … she wasn't going to give in … hopefully. She kept her eyes closed and hoped it would help her but it only made the feeling more intense and it made her want him, but she had to be strong … hopefully._

_Nick slowly lifted them off the bed, but only enough to slyly turn them over, to where he was laying her gently on the bed. He didn't leave her though. He stayed close, kissing her neck still and noticing she didn't unwrap herself from him._

"_Damn you, Nick." She said before bring him up to her face and kissing him forcefully, but he reciprocating the kiss and adding passion into it to make her feel a little giddy on the inside._

"_I'm sorry." He mumbled onto her lips._

"_It's okay, just kiss me, please?"_

"_I love you, babe."_

"_I love you more."_

AJ giggled at the memory, "And then we went to Paris … and he proposed, which by the way, made me the happiest girl in the world. He loved me just as much as I loved him and that was something new for me, but I loved every single moment."

_"How does it feel to know soon you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life?"  
_

_He let out a small laugh, "If being stuck with you means I get to be around you even more than I do now, then I would love to be stuck with you."  
_

_AJ started to play with his sweaty hair. She didn't care that it was sweaty because it became fluffy and she loved his hair fluffy. "I love you, baby."  
_

_"I love you more."_

"The point of this small little history on us is that, through the ups, through the downs, no matter the obstacle, we stayed close to each other and loved each other more than _life. _Most people would kill each other if they spent as much time together like we did, but we loved every moment we spent together."

Nick pulled her into him as she turned around, snuggling into his side as they stood there. "I love you, babe."

"I love you more, baby."

Nick leaned down and kissed her passionately, getting a round of applause and 'awe's from everyone. Nick believed every word she had just said because not one word was a lie. Every single moment they spent together was heaven for the both of them, and this was just a start of something new.

"Mrs. Nemeth, I believe we have a flight to catch heading to The Bahamas."

"Mr. Nemeth, I believe we do."


	43. Peace and Quiet

**I don't want to give you the wrong impression …**

It was hard.

It was _really _hard to wait until their plane landed, and to get to the hotel before they both pounced on each other.

It took patience, and them sitting apart on some of the plane ride there, but they managed.

Now … once they got to the hotel and to their room, it was a completely different story.

Clothes were flying as soon as they entered the room, dropping their bags at the door and falling into bed together, escaping into their lustful element.

It was fierce and special.

It was different than any other time before.

Maybe it had something to do with them being married and every last drop of passion being poured out, or maybe it was just long overdue.

They both wondered what took them so long to come to the realization that they would rather be alone than without each other, so why not have gotten married sooner.

Nick laid there in their hotel bed, sleep, with one arm above the covers as he held onto AJ, keeping the covers over her at the same time.

AJ laid, not fully undressed, but with not enough clothing for others to see her in. She was snuggled up close to her husband, sleeping soundly, and enjoying her sleep thoroughly.

It was peaceful and quiet. Not a peep disturbed them as they slept under their warm blankets

Wasn't this just perfect?

The newlyweds stayed close to each other, in a quiet environment, all to themselves.

Until …

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Nick heard the door, he just didn't have enough strength to get up and open the door. He thought the person on the other side of the door would get the hint, but obviously not when they kept knocking.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked all their friends, with beach attire on, waltzing in like it was the right thing to do … _wrong_.

"Nick! Wake up! You guys are in The Bahamas and you're just going to sleep in?" John said noticing their positions in the bed, smirking at them. "We all know what you guys were up to all last night, but get up anyway!"

Between the girls and the guys, they started to rock the bed, and pretend they were going to lift the sheets. Their gestures really didn't bother Nick and AJ because no matter what, they weren't getting up, so this was minor compared to their need for sleep.

"I know we're intruding on your honeymoon and whatnot, but can you guys do something else other than lay in bed all day?" Mike asked, flopping down on the couch across the room.

AJ finally moved under the covers, cuddling closer into Nick, burying her head into his warm, bare chest. "Nicky … tell them to leave." She said sleepily.

Nick didn't move, only making random noises, trying to find enough energy to yell at them and tell them to leave. "Leave." He said with a groan, shifting the covers over him and AJ a little more.

"We're not leaving until one of you, preferably AJ, can promise us that one day you're here, you guys will hang out with us." John said moving onto AJ's side of the bed, leaning over her to mess with Nick's hair.

Nick's eyes shot open and he looked up, glaring at John. "Leave."

They all scurried out of the room, knowing how Nick got when he was on low levels of sleep, and he gave that glare.

Even though they had left, things outside the hotel window started to rustle, and not everything was quiet anymore. Nick soon found himself sleep though, not caring about the sounds, and just loving the feeling of his wife next to him.

Wife … Husband … Wife … Husband. The word had been said between the both of them within the small window of less than 24 hours. Between the reception after the wedding to love making once they had reached The Bahamas, the word had been said so often. Both of them were just so happy to be able to call the person they loved more than anything, that relationship defining word.

AJ wiggled a little under the covers, waking Nick up slightly. She turned over onto her stomach, smashing the side of her face next to Nick's face and breathed out. AJ never opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings by feel and by smell.

She smelt the fresh salt water outside their window, and the different fruits on the trees outside the window as well.

**I need love and affection …**

She felt her husband next to her, holding onto the cover above her like his life depended on it. She moved her body around even more, trying to get comfortable again.

Nick let out a small groan as he felt her consistently moving under the covers. He brought his arm that was holding their covers, under the blanket, placing it on her exposed back. He built up enough strength to flip them over, with her now being on the other side of him, and him facing her, with his leg across hers so she wouldn't move anymore.

He always did this so AJ was ready for it. What always shocked her was how she would move around for thirty minutes and not be comfortable, but he moved them once and she was automatically in a perfect spot.

It was magic or whatever, but she loved it. She loved how he wrapped one of his strong arms around her petite frame, and easily brought her over to the other side of the bed.

They were now awake, but with their eyes closed, not being able to sleep. Normally they'd be asleep within seconds after the big switch in the bed, but today was different.

Nick moved his leg off of hers, only to have AJ wrap her arm around his torso, like a koala held onto a tree. "I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her, calming her down from her death grip on his skin.

AJ popped her eyes open, immediately being greeted by a muscular chest in her face. She looked up and saw him now with his eyes open, looking out the window of the hotel.

"Baby, what are you looking at?" she asked since her back was facing the window.

"Just the huge ocean outside our window … and how whenever we choose to, we'll eventually have sex in it."

AJ giggled a little, "Last night wasn't enough for you?"

"Don't get me wrong, last night was better than ever, but I'm still holding onto my dream of having sex on the beach and in the ocean."

"We'll do it at some point, just not now, okay? My body hasn't fully recovered yet from how adventurous you wanted to be last night."

"It wasn't that bad."

AJ made a face, "Let's do it in the bathtub he says, it'll be so much fun he says. Tell that to my back."

"Your back hurts?"

She nodded her head, "A lot."

"Well we didn't have anything planned today anyway, so you can just rest today." Nick said rubbing her back in a soothing motion.

AJ closed her eyes, loving the small massage, slowly drifting back off to sleep. "I love you, baby."

"I love you more, lovely wife." He smiled as he said that, loving the way it sounded.

Nick continued massaging her back, noticing her breathing slowing down, indicating she was asleep again. He looked down, confirming, moving a little to get closer to her without waking her up.

He hated when she wouldn't be okay the day after. Especially the days he wanted to try something new and he caused her to be in pain the next day. Nick lost his mind anytime she was sore the next day because to him, he had harmed her, and she would always have to convince him that she was okay.

Nick felt the urge to get up. He looked over to see her still sleeping peacefully, so now was the time to move. He slowly got up, interrupting her sleep a little, but he made it out of the bed anyway, without her having a panic attack. Nick knew she hated when he left her in the bed by herself, especially when she wasn't feeling good.

He went to the bathroom, using it, and then looking at himself in the mirror, seeing a completely different man than he saw a couple years ago. Marrying her was a thought that consistently was on his mind, and the wedding replayed in his mind. Her smile, her tears, her dress, her overall presence at the altar … it made him love her even more, if that was possible.

Nick promised himself about a week before their wedding that no matter what, he'd love her, protect her, and keep his and her vows close to his heart. He meant every word he said to her when they stood up there exchanging vows to each other, and he knew she meant hers too.

He finally left the bathroom, passing the bed she was still sleeping in, heading over to the suitcase to find some clothes to slip on. After, he went outside of the room, onto the balcony area, looking around and soaking in the fresh air.

It sort of reminded him of Paris because of the balcony, but with a completely different scenery to look out at. It was beautiful and it made him smile at having a quiet moment to himself.

"Hello there, stranger." AJ said walking up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey, babe, feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Go lay back down." he told her, turning around to face her, pushing her back into the room.

"Nicky, I'm fine, I promise."

"Nope, you're getting back in bed." He pulled the covers back and picked her up bridal style, laying her in the bed. "Get some rest, okay? We have nothing to do today, so just _rest."_

"I love that you're so worried about me, baby, but I promise I'm fine."

"Sure …" he said rolling his eyes lightly, going on the other side, getting back in the bed.

AJ looked over at him, smiling, "You're going to lay with me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't just leave you in pain by yourself."

"Baby, listen to me, it's not even all that bad. It only hurts when I move to my left too much, but that's it."

"I don't care if all that was hurting was your pinky. You're going to lay down, kiss me a little, smile, giggle, do whatever you want, and rest, is that clear?"

She found him being assertive _very_ attractive. She raised an eyebrow, crawling over to him, laying on top of him. "Did you just tell me what to do?"

"I sure did."

**And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate …**

AJ bit her lip, looking down at her husband, feeling small butterflies in her stomach. "So you love me with all your heart, right?"

"Always." He told her placing his hands around her tiny waist.

"Promise to keep it like that, okay?"

"I don't need to promise you that, it's quite obvious I'm not going anywhere without you."

**I just need love and affection …**

"I know, but sometimes I like to hear you say it."

"What exactly do you want me to say, babe?" he asked, smiling at how cute she was being.

"I want you to say that you need me, and you want me, and you can't live without me, and you want me to have your kids."

Nick rolled them over, only putting a small amount of his weight on her so he wouldn't make anything worse, "Babe … I _need _you, I _want _you more than anything," he said leaning down and kissing her neck, "I can't live without you, and I _most definitely _want you to have our gorgeous children."


	44. It's Positive

"Nikki?" AJ asked confused when she saw the brunette standing at her hotel door. She knew Nikki was here with John in The Bahamas, but the last place she thought she'd see her was at her hotel door.

"AJ, can I talk to you … please?" she had such a desperate look on her face, AJ sort of felt badly for her. "Please?"

"Um, sure, come in."

AJ opened the door even more, letting her in, feeling severely uncomfortable. Nikki walked in further, stopping immediately when she saw Nick laying in the bed sleep. "I didn't know he was in here."

"Nikki, it's like 6 o'clock in the morning, why wouldn't he be in here?"

"It's not that I didn't know he'd be in here, I was just hoping he _wouldn't_ be."

"Why?" AJ was even more confused.

"I need to tell you something and I don't want anyone else to know." Nikki burst out into a fit of tears, "I'm so scared, and you're the only person I know that has an ounce of good in you, so I came to talk to you."

AJ grabbed Nikki's arm, taking her to the balcony, "If you don't want Nick to hear whatever you're about to tell me, then you need to be just _a little _more quiet."

"I'm sorry, I've just been crying nonstop lately about this, and I just need someone to talk to."

"What about your sister?"

"Oh God no! I would _never _tell her something like this first!"

This got more and more confusing, "Okay, Nikki, what is all this about? What do you have to tell me?"

"Promise me that you won't tell a _soul?"_

"I promise."

"Okay … well about a week ago … I found out something and this whole week I've been trying to tell John, but he's been avoiding me sort of."

"How do you know he's avoiding you?"

"I'm not sure if he's avoiding me for real, but it seems like every time I try and tell him, he tells me he has to go do something."

Nikki wiped her face and looked at AJ with those desperate eyes again, "Nikki … tell me what it is."

"I'm _pregnant." _She said quietly, only loud enough for AJ to hear.

AJ's stomach sank; her immediate thought was that it was Nick's baby, "Oh … why exactly did you want to tell me?"

"I don't know, through all the mean things I've said to you, you've still been this down to Earth, sweetheart, and I need someone like you right now."

AJ moved closer to her, bringing her back into the room, only because it was cold outside from the ocean breeze. "Well if that was an apology, I forgive you, and if you need anything I'm here."

"Thank you so much, I just really need someone to talk to about his. My sister is off with Bryan, and with their dog, and we only see each other when it's time to film for the show and … my life is a wreck right now."

"Shhh," AJ told her, looking back over to her husband, making sure he was still sleeping, "Talk just a little lower."

Nikki went down to about a whisper, "What if John doesn't want the baby? What if he's not ready for that responsibility? I'm _not _aborting this baby, so what will I be? A single mom?" she was panicking and that's the last thing AJ wanted her to do.

"Nikki, calm down, okay? John isn't that type of guy. He's Mr. Hustle Loyalty and Respect; he won't just abandon you with your child." AJ got a look on her face and looked down.

"AJ, I know what you're thinking, and no, it's not Nick's baby." Nikki gave her a reassuring look, "I know I probably would have rubbed it in your face if it was, but I've changed, I'm not like that anymore. At least give me a chance to prove it to you, AJ."

AJ analyzed the situation, feeling calmer now that her worst fear was put to rest, "Okay, but you should leave, Nick should be waking up soon."

"Thank you, I'll see you later."

AJ gave her a real smile, walking her to the door and saying her goodbyes. She walked back into the room, getting back in their bed, lying on her back next to Nick.

"Babe, what time is it?" he asked, scaring her a little.

"It's about to be 7."

He groaned, "It's way too early for me to be up and I'm not going to the gym."

"Go to the gym downstairs then." She started playing with his hair, waiting for him to finally open his eyes.

Nick smiled, opening his eyes, loving the feeling of her playing with his hair, "I don't want to leave you, babe. It's our honeymoon; I want to spend it all with you."

"That's sweet, baby, but it's almost 7 a.m., I'm going back to sleep, so you can go, and come back around the time I wake up how you normally do."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm totally fine with it." Nick got up, getting dressed in some clothes, appropriate for working out, which included him in a muscle shirt that AJ found attractive. "Nicky, when you come back can I touch your muscles?"

Nick chucked, "That was like the most random thing you've ever asked me, but sure." He came over to her side of the bed, leaning down to give her a kiss before he left. "I love you, get some rest."

"Are you still forcing me to stay in bed?" she whined, keeping him close to her face. "Baby, I'm fine, I swear."

Nick stared at her, making sure she wasn't lying to him, "Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone."

"I love you, baby cakes."

He soon left, leaving her with a trail of kisses down her arm that she secretly adored, even though she pushed him away. He chuckled, leaving her to blush to herself as she laid there under the covers.

AJ laid there, getting even more comfortable and looked over to Nick's side of the bed that was still ruffled from where he was sleeping. She thought about the time she saw him at a reading challenge with the kids and how great of dad he'd be.

AJ honestly wanted to have his babies. The genes were all perfect if you combined both of theirs and she always smiled at the thought of what their baby would look like.

What would he or she like? What would he or she sound like? If it was a girl, would she love her daddy more, or her mommy?

All of these questions played through her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

Nick came back a while later, later than usual, so AJ was already up and dressed, waiting on him. "Hey, babe, sorry I'm back so late. I saw John down in the lobby and we just started talking and time got away from me."

"It's okay, I wasn't doing anything anyway."

Nick walked over to her, giving her a kiss, smiling down at her. "You … are a great wife, you know that right?"

"We've been married for a day and a half, how am I already a great wife?"

"You just are."

AJ playfully rolled her eyes, pushing him away from her so he could go take his shower. "Go get cleaned up so we can explore The Bahamas together."

He did what he normally did after a good work out. He showered, looked at himself in the mirror, cleaned up a little more, got dressed, left the bathroom smiling like crazy, and kissing his woman like never before.

"What's up with you? Why are you so happy?"

"I can't be happy that the most beautiful girl in the world is my _wife _and we are on our honeymoon?"

She smiled that radiant smile, blushing a little, and leaving the hotel room with him close behind. "That is so—"

AJ was interrupted mid-sentence as she walked out of their hotel room to the sight of all their friends, staring at them with a huge grin on their faces. Nick gave them a strange look, grabbing AJ's hand, walking around them, and moving swiftly down the hallway.

"Guys, wait!" they heard John and Mike scream, getting closer to them.

AJ and Nick gripped each other's hand tighter, sliding into the elevator only to be crushed by all their friends entering as well. "Why are you guys running from us? You promised us one day of your honeymoon, you'd hang out with us." Stephen said, clicking the lobby button on the elevator.

"_We _didn't promise anything, you forced that idea upon us." Nick said rolling his eyes and looking down at AJ, who had her head rested on his chest, staying as close as she could to him.

"Oh, come on! If you get it over with now, you can have the rest of your honeymoon to share with each other."

"We shouldn't have to share it at all, you know?"

"Stop being meanies and hang out with us for a day."

Nick sighed, knowing they weren't going away. AJ slyly tucked her hang under his shirt, rubbing his sides softly, as they slowly descended to the bottom floor.

They all left the elevator, and Nikki stayed close to AJ as they all walked to towards the ocean. The scenery was amazing. The fresh salt water smell overwhelmed all of them as they got closer and closer, all finding a tanning spot right near the water.

"Baby, you're burning up." AJ said as she laid across him on their towel.

"Really? I don't feel bad or anything so it's probably just the sun or something."

AJ sat up, being face to face with him, "I meant you're _really hot."_

Nick caught on, and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, giving her a light kiss. "Once again, I will say that you are the best wife ever."

"You're so sweet to me." AJ rested her head on his shoulder, "This view is so pretty. It reminds me of the time you took me to the beach about three months ago … do you remember that?"

"I remember everything that has to do with me and you."

"Well do you remember when I kissed you like this?" she leaned into him more, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"AJ?"

"Nikki? What's up?" AJ asked calmly, which surprised Nick.

"The girls want you over there with us; Celeste has some big news she has to tell all of us."

"Oh, okay, I'll be over there in a second." AJ smiled as she walked away, looking over at Nick to see him with a confused face.

"What was that all about? Since when are you and Nikki BFFs?"

"We're not BFFs, baby, we just have … an understanding of each other now."

"What? When did this happen?"

"Don't worry about it, okay? I have to go talk to the girls, I'll be back." AJ gave him a quick kiss, getting off of his lap, and heading over there to the girls, leaving Nick to tan by himself.

Once AJ got over to the girls, they all started squealing and jumping around. AJ looked at them weird, "AJ! Guess what?!" Celeste screamed, pulling something out of her tote bag.

Was that a pregnancy test?

"Um, Cel, did you just pee on a stick at the beach?" AJ asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I was too excited to wait until we got back to the hotel, and after today I won't see you until next week."

"So have you peed yet or are you about to?"

"I've done it already; I'm just waiting on the results. The box says it takes about 3 minutes." Celeste looked down, reading the box once more, and looking back up at her friends, seeing their anticipating faces.

"AJ are you and Nick planning on getting pregnant anytime soon?" Nikki asked smiling at her.

"Uh, no, we've always said we want kids together, but we said we'd do it after we got married."

"Oh, well I can't wait to see your babies; I bet they're going to be adorable." AJ tilted her head a little at her comment, "Honestly, AJ, I mean it. I'm totally over Nick, so everything I say is honest."

AJ saw honesty in her eyes, "I believe you." This might have been the stupidest decision she had ever made, but for some reason, when Nikki came to her hotel room earlier that morning, she saw a completely different person. She no longer saw the _hate_ in her eyes or the _jealousy_ or the mean spirited woman … she saw a future mom in need of a friend.

Celeste squealed, "It's positive!"


	45. 24 Hours

First Nikki … and now Celeste?

Why did it bother AJ so much that two of her closet friends were now pregnant? Yes, over the last two, almost three months, AJ and Nikki had gotten close and Nikki was now a part of their clique.

The first two, almost three months of their marriage had been nothing but blissful. They had loved each other more than ever, the rest of their honeymoon had gone smoothly, and everything back home was great.

For some reason Nick's mom and dad were staying with them again, but this time Nick and AJ didn't mind. His mom and dad were nothing but supportive of their new marriage, so it was always nice to have a positive vibe from those you surrounded yourself with.

AJ sat in the doctor's office, sitting with Nick, as she waiting on her doctor to come into the room. Nick felt uncomfortable being in an OB/GYN's office, but he pushed past that and came with her since it was his fault she was here in the first place.

"April, it's so nice to see you again, how is everything going?" The female doctor asked as she came into the room, catching their attention.

"Hi Leslie, I'm good, nice to see you again. How's Brad?" AJ asked, leaving Nick's side, sitting on the table in the room.

"He's good, thanks for asking. We were just talking about our high school days the other day and of course your name was brought up a few times."

"I wasn't even all that in high school."

"Yes you were! Everyone loved you back in high school, you just never saw it."

Leslie gave AJ a smile before turning back around to get her clip board, giving AJ enough time to turn to Nick and blow him a kiss.

"So what exactly are you here for, I was told it was an emergency appointment."

"Well," AJ started and paused, "We were um, you know, having sex, and out of nowhere I had this sharp pain shoot up from my _womanly area."_

"On a scale from one to ten, how much did it hurt?"

"It was excruciating pain, so I'd say about a nine."

"Wow, okay, well let's check you out a little and we'll go from there, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

AJ laid out on the table and did what she had to do for the doctor to check out her womanly area. Nick watched, biting his nail, nervous for what was going to happen. He was worried because of course, he was the one that hurt her and he forced this pain upon her.

"_Nick, I can't!" AJ yelled at him, laying under him as they were in their lustful state._

"_Babe, yes you can, stop being a wimp."_

"_I'm not being a wimp, I just can't do it!"_

"_Yes you can!"_

_AJ moved into the position he wanted her in and calmed down, seeing that the position didn't hurt her. Nick did what he needed to do and out of nowhere heard a huge yelp come out of her mouth._

_It wasn't her usual shriek she did when she was enjoying their passionate moment. Nick knew from the look on her face and the amount of pain the scream had inside of it that something was wrong._

After Leslie was done checking her out, she left the room, leaving AJ sitting up on the table, looking over at her worried husband. "It'll be fine, Nick, nothing major will be wrong."

"Have you noticed that every time we've had sex lately, I've hurt you someway somehow? It all started in The Bahamas. No matter what I did, _something _always ended up hurting."

"Baby—"

"_I'm _the reason you barely can walk straight. _I'm _the reason you had to make an emergency appointment because you were bleeding. _I'm _the reason you're hurting right now. It's _my _fault." Nick looked down, putting his head in his hands, letting out a deep breath.

"Nick … it'll be okay. It's not life threatening or anything, so everything will be okay."

AJ saw he wasn't really listening, and sighed, waiting for the doctor to come back. When she did, AJ perked up, hoping to hear that nothing was really wrong.

"So, I went over all the data and then looked over all the pictures and scans and …" Leslie paused, turning towards AJ, with an indescribable look on her face. "Well, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

AJ looked over at Nick who still had his head in his hands, "Give us the good news first."

"So the good news is it wasn't too much damage to where you guys can't continue to have sex. You guys just need to be much more careful and wait about a month or until you stop feeling any type of pain." Leslie paused again, "Now the bad news is that you tore some tissue down there. You exposed the vein that sends blood from the heart to your uterus, and it ruptured."

AJ tilted her head, "What exactly does that mean?"

Leslie gulped, her heart breaking to tell AJ this information, "It means … if you ever get pregnant, your baby won't get any blood and it will die."

AJ's mouth dropped and she felt like she couldn't breathe. "W-W-What do you mean?"

"By the time the vein repairs itself, it'll be too late for you to have children."

Nick shook his head, hating himself more and more as this conversation went on. His breath was heavy and he felt like he was barely breathing. "So we can't have kids at all?" AJ asked, tears streaming down her face.

"With the ruptured vein, and the torn tissue, it'll only be a one in a million chance your baby will live."

"So there's still a chance, right?"

"If the tissue repairs and covers that vein back up, then yes, there's always that one in a million chance."

AJ let her tears flood down her face even more, "So wait, what exactly is the problem? The tissue or vein?"

"It's the tissue that we have a problem with. The vein can repair itself within a month or so when your next period comes. The tissue surrounding it is what needs to repair itself in order to cover the vein up so you can deliver your baby safely."

AJ looked down, shaking her head at the same time.

Nick got up, leaving the room as quick as he could. "Nick!" AJ screamed, but he was already gone. He was broken into a million pieces as he walked out of that doctor's office.

He had pushed her body too far and he ruined their future together as parents. He messed all that up because he wanted to be a little _too _athletic. He should have listened when she told him that she couldn't do it, but she _pushed her too far._

"Nick! Baby, wait up!" AJ yelled, struggling as she was running up to him, trying to catch up to him as he was walking away from the building. "Nicky, please! Just talk to me or something, don't run away from this!"

Nick stopped walking and turned around, facing her with tears coming down his face too, "I hurt you _so _bad. April Jeanette Nemeth, do you _not _understand that this is entirely fault?! I did this to you! I ruptured that vein and I torn that tissue all because I wanted to try something new." Nick looked away from her, not caring that he was crying in front of her or in public.

"Baby, listen to me, we have options, and we can always adopt—"

"_I don't want_ to adopt any children when I could have had my own! You won't ever be able to experience a pregnancy or being a mom because of _me! _You won't be able to wake up at 3 in the morning to a baby crying because he or she is hungry or needs its diaper changed! That's all because of _me!"_

"Nick, I know you're upset about this but look on the brighter side of things, she said we still have a chance if it heals!"

"_If _it heals AJ! I just ruined our future … I just ruined _us."_

"You didn't ruin us, Nick, this is just a minor obstacle that we have to get through _together."_

"I can't look at you everyday knowing that you could have had a baby boy or a baby girl in your arms, but you can't because of me."

"It's my fault too, okay? I shouldn't have done it! I gave in and I shouldn't have!" AJ felt so bad about this situation. There really wasn't a "brighter side" as she described it. Everything about this situation was horrifying.

"AJ, I did this … I did this to us and now we can't have kids. That's the one thing we've always wanted together and I messed all of that up … just because I wanted to be rough and not care about how you were feeling."

"Baby, any other time you care and you listen to me! This is just the one time that you didn't!"

Nick threw his head back, wiping his face, "Let's just go home, okay?"

AJ looked at him and continued to cry at the broken man in front of her. He was beating himself up so much because of one mistake he made, "Okay."

AJ tried taking a step, but immediately winced in pain, making Nick turn around and put his head down at all the pain he was causing her. He picked her up bridal style, carrying her all the way to the car, with her crying on his shoulder.

Nick placed her in the car, gently, making sure she was okay before going to the driver's side. He drove all the way home without saying a word and without looking at her. This wasn't the time for consoling … he just wanted to be left alone.

"Baby, talk to me, please? I hate seeing you like this. It's breaking me up inside knowing that you're blaming yourself for everything that's happening." AJ told him this as they walked into their home, immediately being greeting by his parents, who had no clue what was going on.

"I can't do this right now, AJ. I can't sit around with you pitying me because I feel bad to doing this to you. I just _can't do it."_

Nick's parents looked confused, "AJ, Nick, what's going on?"

"AJ can't have kids because of me … I ruptured her vein and tore some tissue and now she can't have kids." Nick bluntly said, each word stinging his heart more and more as they came out of him mouth.

"Oh my Lord, AJ how are you feeling, sweetie?" Nick's mom brought her into a strong embrace, letting her cry on her before pulling away, "It'll be okay, you guys can get through this."

Nick gave a sarcastic laugh and walked away, leaving AJ to painfully walk after him. "Nick, please, just listen to me for a second!" he made his way upstairs, which were hell for her to climb, but she finally made it up there after a few minutes. She walked into their dark room, hating the sight of Nick standing at their bedroom window, looking out into the dark night. "Nick, look at me?"

He wouldn't turn around but he shifted his position a little as he stood there, "I feel like my life is over."

That set AJ off for some reason, "Nick, this isn't just affecting you! Stop pushing me away like this doesn't involve me at all and I'm just some bystander who just is looking on!" Nick turned around to face her finally, but she kept going, "Just think how this makes me feel! How do you think it makes me feel to know that I can't make you happy and have our gorgeous children?!"

Nick walked closer to her, "AJ, this isn't about me! This about you, and how I ruined motherhood for you!"

AJ closed the gap between them, hitting his chest roughly, crying her eyes out, "When will you realize this is about _us?! _Since we got married we're no longer separate, this about _me and you! _Both of us are affecting by this!"

Nick stood there letting her hit his chest, "AJ, what do you want me to say or do?! I can't take what I did back!"

"I want you to talk to me! I want you to act like my husband that you were the other day and not this person you are now! I _hate _this person you are now because this you doesn't hold me and doesn't console me when I need you to!"

"Is that what you want to do?"

"I want you to lay with me in bed tonight and hold me as tight as you can! I want you to love me forever like you said you would and kiss me goodnight! I want you to remember what I told you in my vows because I told you we would face _every single obstacle together! _This is an obstacle, Nick, and I want you to be there with me, so I won't have to go through it alone!"

AJ looked desperately at him, taking a step back to see what his next move would be. He walked around her, going to their pajama drawer, taking out some clothes for them to sleep in. Nick came over, picking her up and laying her on the bed, changing her into her night clothes, and changing into his own.

Nick pulled her up and under the covers with him, rolling on top of her, leaning his forehead against hers, "I'm here for you, okay? Never doubt that … _ever. _This is just a minor obstacle and we're going to get through it, right?"

She nodded her head rapidly, agreeing with him, "Yes, baby, we'll get through this, I promise."

"I know we will, we just have to be strong and—" Nick's phone rang, interrupted him. He shifted himself on top of her, reaching over to get his phone, seeing that it was her doctor. "Why is your doctor calling me?"

"You're on my emergency card, so maybe she has something important to tell you about me."

Nick answered the phone, "Hello?"

AJ wondered what the doctor was saying on the other line, but Nick's facial expressions didn't help too much. She ran her hands up and down his warm body, anticipating what the doctor was saying to him. He got off the phone and she looked up at him, tilting her head a little.

"What did she say?"

"She uh," he started but was too shaken to finish his sentence without stuttering, "She said, you have a scheduled appointment tomorrow because she has something to tell us."

_At the appointment the next day:_

"So April, Nick, I have some more good and bad news for the two of you." Leslie said reading from her clipboard.

"Let's hear the bad news first this time." AJ said holding Nick's hand as tight as she could.

"So the bad news is, if you ever do get pregnant you'll have to be monitored really closely by all of us doctors."

"Okay, what's the good news?"

"The good news is … the vein we thought we ruptured was only a thick strand of tissue that was torn." AJ and Nick's mouth dropped at the same time as she pointed out the torn tissue on the picture she had put up on the board for them to see, "I felt so bad yesterday and I kept looking at this picture and something kept looking wrong."

"So what does all this mean?" Nick asked pulling AJ into his side more, "Can we still have kids? Or is that still a no?"

Leslie smiled, "You guys can _definitely _have kids, but just not right now. We still need time for the tissue to heal, but after that, you can have as many kids as you want. But I still want to closely monitor throughout your pregnancies."

AJ burst into fit of tears, "Baby, we can kids! We can have kids!" she yelled happily as she hugged him.

"I know, babe, this is amazing." He held her close, standing up because it was time for them to leave.

"Now, I will say, it might be tough at first, but be patient, and you'll get pregnant sooner than you think." Leslie said, leaving them in the room to have a small moment to themselves.

AJ sat back down on the table, taking in everything that had happened to them over the past 24 hours. "We did all that crying and yelling for nothing, baby. _We can have our own kids. _We can have all those moments you talked about, and we can experience everything as a married couple."

Nick walked up to her, standing in between her legs, smiling for the first time in it felt like forever, "This is so amazing. I can't even find the words to explain how much this means to me that I didn't take this away from you."

AJ smiled, grabbing his hands and intertwining their fingers, "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you so much more."


	46. Beg For It

Pool parties...

Good for the soul, body, and mind...

AJ and Nick decided after about a month and a half of restraining themselves from touching each other because she was healing, they would throw a pool party in their back yard.

It was hot outside of course. The Arizona dry air was merciless as it hit them all, as they relaxed in the pool.

Nikki, now showing, and 6 months pregnant, laid out with her belly showing as John rubbed it soothingly, making her laugh every once in a while.

Celeste, only showing if you looked hard enough, and 5 months pregnant, stayed on the edge of the pool, messing around with Stephan from time to time.

Ada, a great friend who recently added herself onto the list of pregnant woman at the party, a whopping 3 months pregnant, without a care in the world. Her boyfriend, Colt, who Nick quickly became friends with, laid with her on the grass.

Each couple had their own little spot and each couple was doing their own thing, spending quality time with the person they loved.

Then there was AJ and Nick…

AJ and Nick were actually inside the pool, swimming around, playing with each other and thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Baby, stop splashing me!" AJ said through a laugh.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." He stopped splashing her, swimming over to the pool steps, sitting on one of them.

"So you're not going to swim with me anymore because I won't let you splash me?"

Nick poked out a lip, holding his arms out for her to come over to him, which she did. "No, that's not why I came over here, I just wanted to sit and talk for a little bit."

"About what?" AJ looked at him, sitting on the pool step as well, and moving all of her hair to one shoulder.

"I don't know, let's just talk about something."

AJ looked around at her surroundings and sighed, "Is it just me or is every female I associate myself with, pregnant?"

"Um, yeah, I'd say that's true."

"Why am I the only one not pregnant?" she asked tilting her head and analyzing Colt kissing Ada's stomach.

"We'll get there, babe, there is no rush." Nick placed his hand on her stomach and smiled, "One day we'll have a mini-you or a mini-me in there, and we'll be the best parents in the world."

"You think so?"

"I _know _so."

AJ looked down at his hand on her stomach and imagined a small baby bump there. "I have another appointment with Leslie tomorrow. She wants to see if everything is okay so we can start trying … if you want to."

"If that's what you want."

She smiled at how much a great husband he was. Over the past month and a half, he had been sort of scared to touch her other than give her kisses and semi-hugs. AJ saw right through his small act, knowing that he was worried about hurting her again.

She saw that he'd refrain from putting his hands around her waist, or sitting to close to her in bed, just in case something random happened and he hurt her. AJ found this partly ridiculous, but at the same time she understood why he was being like this. Since the second doctor's appointment, they had been happier than ever, knowing they had a bigger future together … he just held back a little more.

AJ leaned in to kiss him, wrapping one arm around his torso, keeping him close to her. "I love you." she mumbled against his lips, continuing their kiss. She felt him getting antsy, which was around the time he pulled away from her, which he did.

"I love you too."

"Really? You had to pull all the way out our really good kiss to say it back?"

Nick gave her a quick smile, really not wanting to get on this subject. "Uh, I just wanted to say it back."

"Mhmm, sure." AJ said grabbing the back of his neck, bringing him down forcefully into a kiss. She kept it going even though she felt him holding back like usual. AJ needed air so she pulled her face slightly away from his, enough to look him in the eyes. "Kiss me like man, baby."

He smiled a little, taking an arm and placing it around her waist, bringing her in for a _real _kiss he had been wanting to give her. They both heard whistles and 'awe's from the couples surrounding them, but AJ and Nick were enjoying this kiss too much to pull away.

Later on that night, all the girls decided to cook and give the guys a tutorial to cook simple things just in case they weren't around. "So, baby, you mix the graded cheese in as you're stirring the noodles and seasonings together." AJ told him, showing him exactly what to do, and him copying her on the other side of the stove. "No, baby, you have to stir faster." She told him standing in front of him showing him again, but this time on his pot.

"Babe, that was so hot." He said licking his lips a little.

"How? All I did was show you how to stir macaroni and cheese."

"Well it was sexy as hell, so can you do it more often?" AJ giggled at him being all flirty. It always made her wonder why he found her attractive, because to her she wasn't even average, but he thought she was out of this world.

Even later on in the night, all the couples were cuddled up in random locations in the living room as they watched The Vow, which of course the girls picked out. AJ laid out on the couch with her head on Nick's chest as they cuddled on the couch, watching all of the girls crying their eyes out.

"Is it bad that I'm not crying?" AJ asked Nick who was chuckling at John who got hit by Nikki for laughing at her.

"No, I'm kind of glad you're not because if you were I'd be so …" Nick made a face and AJ rose an eyebrow at him, "No I didn't mean it like that, babe, I'm just saying that if you were … crying … I'd um, I'd console you and make sure you were okay."

"Nice save." She said scooting closer to him, looking up at his beautiful face, "I can't wait for my appointment tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Hearing the good news from the doctor saying that I'm all clear to have sex and make babies, is going to be so special to me. I hope it's special for you too."

He looked down at her, seeing her smile, "It will be special for the both of us."

_At the appointment:_

"So thankfully, this appointment is just to confirm things and get you in the clear. Are there any questions?" Leslie asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Um, no, I don't think so." AJ answered looking over at Nick for confirmation.

After the doctor checked out AJ and left the room, Nick came over to her, standing in between her legs, holding her close to his chest. "This is all happening so fast." He paused, "I'm just glad everything is okay."

"Everything will _always _be okay with me and you." She looked up, pecking his lips just as the doctor came back in.

"So … you're cleared." Leslie smiled wide at AJ who hugged onto Nick even tighter. "Now, before you leave, would you like me to sort of give a run through of what needs to happen to get you pregnant easier?"

"Uh, sure."

"Well first, do you guys still wear protection?"

AJ looked over at Nick who had a small blush on his face, "No, we sort of forgot one time, and then just never did again." she giggled lightly.

"Do you time out when to avoid having sex, so you won't get pregnant?"

"Yeah, whenever I'm ovulating I steer clear of his flirtation ways."

"Okay, well first things first, you need to stop that. To increase your chances of getting pregnant, you have to fertilize the egg when you're ovulating."

Nick looked super confused, "How will I know if she's _ovulating_?" For some reason that word made him uncomfortable.

"That's AJ's job to tell you whenever she is. She'll know exactly when and you guys know what to do from there. But if she hasn't told you, you can check because her breast will be tender."

Nick smirked, liking the idea now.

"So how long should we do that for until I know I'm pregnant?"

"Well you won't ovulate if you're pregnant, so that's a good sign right there."

AJ gave a small screech of excitement, "Baby, I can't believe this is finally happening!"

Nick smiled as they left the doctor's office and headed home. Every once in a while he looked over at AJ who was smiling like crazy as well. Nick knew that she was just as broken as him when they had their break down a month and a half ago.

They got home and greeted his parents before heading upstairs, considering it was now about 9 o'clock at night. They decided to drive around for a bit before returning home and time got away from them and they arrived back home in the dark.

"Nick?" she asked as she walked into the bathroom, seeing him doing something random. "Why do we never take baths? I mean, we take showers together all the time, but we _never _take baths." She moved closer to him, "We have a huge tub and we never use it."

Nick looked down at her and saw those lustful eyes of hers, "So you want to take a bath … with me … tonight?"

"That's exactly what I want, baby."

She tilted her head a little, walking away from him starting the hot bath water. "Babe, you're serious about this?"

"Is the sky blue?"

He snickered at her, shaking his head at how romantic his wife wanted to be at the most random times.

AJ and Nick relaxed in their huge tub, sinking down slowly to where only their arms and head were above water. _This _was exactly what they needed at the moment.

Nick grabbed his phone off the side of the tub and started typing in something. AJ kept her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the water surrounding her. Her moment was interrupted when her phone vibrated next to her.

'_Show me the goods' _

AJ smirked, peeking over her phone to see him raising an eyebrow at her.

'_What goods are you speaking of my dear?'_

'_You know which ones. I want the main course.'_

This man … _'Would you like the veggies on the side too?"_

'_Of course, that's the best part.'_

AJ burst out with laughter as Nick came over to her, laying his body gently on her. "Nicky, you didn't let me respond."

"Did you have to?"

"Well I had something sarcastically awesome to say."

Nick smirked, kissing her and she placed her hands on his back lightly, keeping them steady as they laid there together. "I love you, babe."

"I love you more, baby." She took in a deep breath, "Everything is going so good for us right now." AJ paused, letting a stray tear fall from her face into the warm water surrounding their bodies. She rested her head back onto the tub, "Everything we go through we always manage to pull through and come out stronger than we were before. You don't know how long I've wanted this."

Nick pushed himself up, becoming face to face with her, "We have something special, babe. What we have is really hard to find and every time we go through something, it's basically just an obstacle we have to get through. Just like you said, we face _all obstacles together."_

She smiled, "I swear when you talk like that it is such a turn on."

"Really?"

"Yes, and it makes me want to do this a lot." She kissed him passionately, melting into his soft lips. She brought one of her hands out of the water, messing with his hair, and rubbing his back in a slow, circular motion.

Nick suddenly moved away from her, going back to his side of the tub. He smirked at her, seeing her shocked face, "It's going to take a lot more than that."

"I thought you wanted the main course." AJ pouted.

"I do, but I'm going to make you beg me to eat it."

AJ hated when he did this to her. She was already in a lustful state and he teased her because he wasn't in his yet. He liked taking advantage of her at this point. "Baby, don't do this to me, okay? Be nice to me for once?"

"I do believe about two months ago when _you _made _me_ beg, you wouldn't budge until I did, so … start begging, babe."

Nick leaned back onto the tub, getting himself comfortable as he saw her slowly breaking. "Nick, I swear if you don't make it worth it, I'm going to hurt you."

"Who said it won't be worth it?"

AJ came over to his side, laying on him how he did her, "It better be worth it."

"Doesn't begging make you feel so _good_ on the inside?"

"It doesn't feel good at all!"

Nick smiled at her wanting him so much that she was willing to beg, "Well, babe, when you beg … you get a little more … _love._"

"Like?"

"Well … when you beg … you can tell me what you want … and how you want it … and I'll try my _hardest_ to do it for you."

AJ rearranged herself as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I should beg more often, huh?"

"That's like music to my ears to hear you say that."

"Well we need as much practice as we can get, so when I'm ovulating, we can make our beautiful baby."

"Speaking of that, I hope that happens a lot because I have an excuse to touch your boobs."

"Oh, really?"

He nodded his head as they leaned in to kiss each other again, sinking lower into the water and continuing their passionate night together. It was wonder. It was better than it was before their small break so she could heal. It was … _blissful._


	47. Together

"It's a boy?!" AJ squealed to Celeste who had just found out she was having a little baby girl.

"Yes, Stephen and I are having a boy!" Celeste was just as happy as AJ, jumping around with the rest of the girls. "I can't believe it! Nikki, our sons will be like best friends!" Yes, Nikki was having a boy as well, expected to be just like his father of course.

"I'm so happy for you Cel, this is exactly what you and Stephen wanted!"

"I know! It's crazy!"

Nick was with the guys in the locker room, waiting on the girls to get back from catering. This had become a sort of routine, so no one was complaining and everyone was chilling out, drinking a couple beers, and enjoying the company.

"So you're going to have a little man running around, Stephen?" Nick asked, flopping down on the couch.

"Yeah, crazy huh?"

"Isn't that what you guys wanted?"

"Yeah, a little ginger running around wouldn't be all that bad."

"Speaking of gingers, will your baby be a ginger just because you're a ginger?" Mike asked, causing all the guys to laugh.

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"That would be really cool." Nick said, "I'd make fun of your kid, but that would be really—" he was interrupted by the locker room door, slamming open and his petite wife running through the door. "Hey, babe, what's up?"

She was so out of breath, "Baby, I … I um, I need you to come with … me to …"

"Slow down, babe, what do you need?"

"_It's time." _she said and he fully understood what that meant. He rushed out of the room with her, running back to his locker room and locking the door. "I randomly got up from the table in catering to go use the bathroom and I was ovulating."

Nick quickly started taking off her clothes, starting with her top, moving downwards from there. "Really? Well it's good that you caught it when you did. We might have been too late if you didn't catch it now."

AJ nodded and they did what they had to do. It wasn't lustful and it wasn't all that passionate, they just did the job, put back on their clothes, and walked out like nothing had just happened.

They walked down the hall, hand in hand, being approached by a very pregnant Nikki and a smiley John. "Where did the two of you go? We've been looking for you."

"Oh uh … we had to go … um …" AJ tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came to mind.

"We were in the parking garage looking at this car I was thinking about getting us." Nick said off the top of his head.

"Oh okay, well we're about to go to dinner, do you guys want to come?"

Nick looked down at AJ and saw her approving smile, "Yeah, we'll come, where are we going?"

"Oh, just to the Olive Garden down the street, nothing too expensive or anything."

"Okay, we'll meet you out in the garage so we can ride together?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

They went their separate ways, leaving Nick and AJ to themselves for a moment before they had to meet up with them again.

"Don't you just wish sometimes we could get away from everything?" he asked her randomly as they walked down the hall, still hand in hand.

"It depends on when, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, sometimes I just want to take a trip and never come back."

"Why are you saying this, baby?" she asked, stopping them from walking any further.

"I've been thinking about it and with us trying for a baby, and my work, and both of our schedules … maybe one of us should stop working." Nick pressed his lips together because he was beating around the bush.

AJ saw what he was trying to say and rolled her eyes, "Nick I'm not going to stop working just because we're trying to get pregnant. My job has nothing to do with our future baby."

"I was saying that when the baby finally comes, I want one of us to be with him or her at all times, and that can't happen if both of us are working with the schedules we have now."

"Yes it can!"

"No it can't, babe, both of us are normally gone before 8 in the morning."

"Nick, drop it, okay? My job has nothing to do with our baby. If you want one of us to drop our job, then how about you stop wrestling?" She snapped at him randomly and it surprised the both of them.

He shook his head, not wanting to carry this on any further, "Alright, whatever, I'll drop it."

AJ instantly felt bad and tucked herself into his side as they started walking again. She hated when she had her womanly mood swings and snapped at him because most of the time he didn't deserve it.

At dinner, AJ sat next to her husband of course, keeping her hand on his the entire time, letting him know she was sorry, without actually saying the words.

"So AJ, you never told us when you're _finally _going to get pregnant." Ada said taking a bite of her steak.

"I don't know when I'm actually going to get pregnant, but we're trying." She smiled, looking up at Nick to see him too involved in his own conversation with Mike, who was sitting next to him. "Right, baby?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't we trying for a baby?" AJ asked, hoping to start at least a small conversation with him.

He nodded, a small smile forming on his lips, "Of course, why?"

"Ada was asking when was I finally going to get pregnant, and I told her that we were trying."

"Well hopefully you'll be the last musketeer to get pregnant."

AJ snuggled closely into his side as they sat there and smiled around the table, looking at all her pregnant friends, and how she was going to be like that sooner or later.

AJ's next couple of days was going fine, until she overheard one of Nick's conversations. He was talking to his mom in the kitchen, early one morning and she was supposed to be sleep, but she had woken up earlier than usual.

"_Mom, I'm not ready for that kid." Nick said with his head in his hands._

"_Nicholas! Think of this as your first child! Stop being so rude about this." His mom said trying to reason with him._

"_Mom, I just can't do it."_

"_Have you talked to AJ about this?"_

"_No, not yet," he paused breathing out heavily, "We've been so busy trying for our baby and I'm not ready to tell her that I'm not ready for that child, because she'll think I'm not ready."_

"_Nick, you totally just contradicted yourself."_

_Nick threw his head back, "I know."_

"_Well think about it and just talk to her, I'm sure she'll understand."Nick's mom gave him a quick smile and left him to think to himself. He soon got up from the table and headed back up the stairs to their bedroom, only to see his crying wife on the stairs. _

"_Babe, what's wrong?" he asked trying to scoop her up off the stairs, but she quickly resisted, throwing her arms around, hitting him repeatedly._

"_Get away from me!" she yelled at him._

"_Babe, what's—"_

"_Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want a baby, Nick?! Why mess with my emotions like that and lead me on and make me think we were on the same page?!"_

"_What are you—"_

"_I heard you talking to your mom, Nick! I heard everything and I can't believe you would do this to me! I'm your wife, Nick!"_

"_AJ, you heard that—"_

"_I know what you're going to say, so don't even say it! I heard everything clearly! You don't want a baby with me, Nick! Just say it!"_

"_That's not—"_

"_Say it, Nick! I want to hear it come out of your mouth that you don't want our baby!" _

_AJ lost control of all her emotions, throwing things around their room and hitting him uncontrollably. She was an irate woman at the moment and Nick didn't know how to calm her down. _

"_Babe, listen to me!" he said ducking from a hanger she threw at him._

"_No! I've heard enough for one day!" she broke down, breathing heavily as she went into their bathroom._

"_AJ, listen to me, you heard all of that—"_

"_SHUTUP!" she screamed at him, feeling her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as she said those gruesome words to her husband. "You lead me to believe that you wanted the same things I did, when you didn't! You're a horrible human being for doing this to me! I hate you, Nick, I utterly hate you!"_

That was the end of that, before he walked away, heartbroken. He couldn't take hearing those words the first time, and it broke him even more to hear her say them now that they were married. She just wouldn't listen to him. All she had to do was calm down and listen and everything would have been okay, but no, she didn't want to listen.

"So, it's still all bad for the two of them, huh?" John asked seeing Nick and AJ on separate sides of the locker room, trying their hardest to ignore each other.

"Yeah, they won't talk about it either." Stephen said, looking on as well, seeing the married couple, torn.

Mike of course had to be the one to bring it up and put them on blast, "So look, AJ, Nick, this depressing vibe you guys are giving off, is making things really lonely for everyone else, so can you guys just kiss and make up already?"

Nick and AJ looked at him, shooting him an angry glare, before returning back to what they were doing. Mike went up to Nick, snatching his phone and dragging him over to the couch, sitting him down on the right side of the couch. Ada caught on and did the same thing to AJ, making them in a closer distance than they had been in the last few days.

"You guys are going to stay here in this locker room, by yourselves until you talk this out, okay? You're not leaving until you sort this out." Mike said, leaving them to themselves in the room, with the rest of the group following behind.

They sat there for at least ten minutes, not saying a word. _Silence. _They looked around the room, distracting themselves with random things that surrounded them, until AJ spoke up.

"I don't hate you, Nick, and I want to apologize for saying that to you." she said finally looking at him. "I haven't seen you for the last three days … how have you been?"

Nick still didn't look at her, "I've been fine I guess. Sleeping by myself for the last three days was rough, but I managed."

"Nick, you didn't have to sleep in your own hotel room."

"Well at the time I thought you hated me, so it was the most logical thing to do."

AJ came closer to him on the couch, "Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Baby, huh?" he scoffed at her, "Now I'm baby, but before I was the horrible person that didn't deserve to be your husband."

"Nick, I didn't say all of that."

"You might as well have, you said everything else that you knew would hurt me, so why not say that I didn't deserve to be your husband?"

"Nick, listen—"

"Why should I listen to you, when you never want to listen to me?" he stood up, walking across the room, leaving her on the couch, looking down at her hands. "You heard that whole conversation wrong and you wouldn't even let me explain, AJ."

"I know, Nick, and I'm sorry about that too."

AJ got up, walking over to him slowly, hoping he wouldn't move anymore so she could be close to him. "Ryan got released from NXT the other day, and now he has no place to live. Him and Sara have to come live with us for a little bit."

"Sara? As in the little girl from the family reunion?"

"Yes, that Sara. That's Ryan's daughter … you didn't know that?"

AJ thought about it and how Sara wanted AJ to be her auntie, "I guess it never clicked in my head that she wanted me to be her aunt because you were her actual uncle, and she was Ryan's daughter."

"Yup."

"Where's her mom?"

"Her mom is … not right in the head. Ryan finally got full custody of her about two months ago and now that he lost his job, he has to stay with us, or he'll lose her again."

"But … why did you say you weren't ready for 'that kid'?"

"I love Sara with all my heart, and that's my niece and everything, but she's too much. Her mom wasn't the best role model for her and she's not disciplined well, and she's … I don't know how to explain it."

AJ looked up at him, seeing those crystal blue eyes of his, "Really?"

"Yup, and if you listened to the _full _conversation and not just the two minutes you actually listened to, you would have known all of that."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about them staying with us?"

"Because I didn't want you to think that I didn't want our baby just because I didn't really want Ryan and Sara around."

He had such an honest look on his face that AJ was overwhelmed with guilt for jumping to conclusions. She grabbed his hand, leading them back over to the couch and he sat down. She sat down too, only for a second before pushing him on his back and crawling on top of him, and laying her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry. This entire thing was my fault. I should have let you explain instead of calling you names and saying that I hated you … I'm sorry, baby."

Nick breathed out normally, bringing his hands to her waist and snuggling her head further into his chest. "It's okay … just let me explain before you start jumping to conclusions next time, okay?"

"I promise."

Nick kissed the top of her head, and she looked up at him, "I love you, babe."

"I love you more, Nickybear."

He held her close as they had a brief moment of silence, "I want to have our future baby more than anything … especially because we're in this together."

"We're always in this together, baby."


	48. For Days

"I am a horrible wife." AJ said, flopping down on the couch, throwing her head back.

"Why? What happened?" Celeste asked, slowing sitting down next to her.

"My ex-boyfriend just called me and asked to meet up so we could hang out and stuff."

"And stuff?"

"Yeah, he said we'd just catch up and go to the mall or something."

"Well you didn't agree, did you? I mean, he's your ex-boyfriend for a reason."

"That would have been rude!" AJ said shifting herself on the couch, "I told him we could hang out on Saturday, to catch up and walk around the mall a little."

"AJ ... I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? It's not like anything is going I happen. He used to be my best friend before we even dated and we only dated for like 2 months."

"I still don't think it's a good idea and obviously you don't either if you think you're a horrible wife."

AJ faced the TV, exiting their conversation, and she felt irritated. It wasn't like anything was going to happen. It was just going to be old friends, who happened to date for two months, meeting up and seeing each other.

AJ laid in bed that night thinking about their conversation, "Nick ... would you mind if I met up with one my old high school friends on Saturday?"

Nick sleepily opened his eyes and looked down at her, "Babe, I can't tell you who to hang out with. Go ahead I don't care."

"I was just wondering."

She fiddled around with his pajama pants, feeling a certain amount of guilt overcome her for not telling him exactly who she was meeting with.

_Saturday:  
_

AJ left the house, looking usual. She wasn't dressing up to go meet up with her old boyfriend/best friend.

His name was Josh and he was ... definitely not Nick. She never slept with him or anything, but he was nowhere near in any range of comparison.

She saw him sitting down in a chair on his laptop in Starbucks, "Hey Josh."

"April! You look so different!" He got up and hugged her, which she felt weird about.

"I don't look too different, how have you been?"

"I've been great."

He got his stuff together and they started walking around the mall. They reminisced on high school, walking through all the stores and laughing at their memories.

Everything was going smoothly until AJ saw the only person on Earth she didn't want to see ... Mike.

"Well what do we have here? The married lady and her soon to be dead fling." Mike said with a smirk on his face.

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just hanging out with the guys, shopping and whatnot."

AJ froze, "When you say 'guys', does that include Nick?"

"He's the head honcho of our clique, why wouldn't he be here?"

AJ's breath quickened, "Where is he?"

"On his way to meet me in the shoe store, so you have about 20 seconds to get as far away from here as possible."

"Mike, nothing is going on, okay? He's just an old friend."

"Sure, and you haven't slept with Nick in the last four days."

"Our relationship isn't built off of sex. And for your information, we haven't even done anything in the last four days."

"Sure, keep making up random excuses for cheating on your husband."

AJ's face dropped, "I'm not cheating! This is honestly an old friend of mine from high school! That's it and nothing more."

Mike snickered, "Don't worry; I won't be the one to tell him, so run along."

AJ looked down, feeling more and more guilt pile up on her, "Nothing happened."

She cried a little. As she drove home to her awaiting husband, she cried. What if he thought this was more than what it was supposed to be? What if he thought the same thing as Mike?

As soon as she walked through the door, Nick swooped her off her feet, running upstairs. She let out a giggle as they entered their room and he threw her on the bed, crawling on top of her.

AJ looked up into his wonderful blue eyes and continued to giggle at how cute he was, "So let me guess, this is what we're going to be doing the rest of the night?"

"If you want to."

Suddenly her fears left her as their lips crashed together. These were the lips she loved to kiss and she would never stray from them.

They laid under the covers, AJ only in her underwear and bra, and Nick kissing her softly on almost every part of her body. They hadn't done their loving deed yet, this was just the teasing that lead up to it.

AJ of course, being as ticklish as she is, giggled at ever soft kiss, "Baby, how are your lips always so soft?"

He chuckled a little, "I keep them soft just for you." He kissed around her collar bone, and then finally coming up to her face. "You're mine forever and always, right?"

AJ suddenly went pale, her thoughts going back to her day at the mall and what Mike said to her. "Uh, yeah, of course."

Nick scrunched his eyebrows together, moving down to her stomach, kissing her there, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would something be wrong?"

"You seem tense."

AJ breathed out heavily, "I guess, today was just a long day."

"You didn't have fun with your friend?"

She froze, "Yeah, it was okay, I guess."

"You've been guessing a lot today, you don't know?"

AJ sat up, interrupting his kisses on her stomach, "Nick I have to tell you something and you might get mad."

"What is it?"

"My friend ... that I met up with earlier today ..." She couldn't even finish that sentence.

"He was your ex-boyfriend, right?" Nick gave her a knowing look and she tilted her head to the side.

"How did you know?"

"I know my wife well enough to piece certain information together."

AJ huffed, laying back down and him lying next to her, playing with her ring. "What was your first clue?"

"Since when do you ask me to go hang out with your friends? That's how I knew it was a guy. And you've had this guilty look on your face since you left the house this morning, so that's what made me know it was an ex-boyfriend."

AJ looked over at him, "Those small details let you know all of that?"

"I know my wife."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, so what's his name?"

AJ smiled at his line of questioning, looking over at him, "Josh."

"So what happened with the two of you?"

"We dated for about two months, but before that we were best friends. We were inseparable, and then one day it sort of just happened."

Nick continued to play with her ring, slowly bringing both if their hands to her stomach. "Why did it end?"

"We were young and stupid. He wanted things that I didn't and it just fell apart." AJ breathed in, "I wanted that man's babies."

Nick burst out with laughter, turning onto his stomach, breaking their hand holding, "Really?"

"He has like perfect features. If you saw him you would understand." AJ laughed at him slowly trying to fall asleep.

"That's cool, babe."

"You're not jealous or anything, right?"

Nick shifted around a little, "I have nothing to be jealous of," he lifted up his left hand, "He may have bought the bike, but I'm riding it." Nick snickered at his small joke, but AJ didn't find it all that funny.

"I'm not something you can just buy, Nick."

"Sure, babe, sure." He continued with his small snicker, but AJ still didn't find his humor all that funny.

"Are you saying I can be bought? Like a prostitute or something?" She sort of rose her voice at him, getting out of the bed and going into the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later, with clothes on, and her hair tied up.

AJ got into the bed to see her husband in a more comfortable position, slightly snuggled up to a pillow. She had to admit it was really cute and she had to resist the temptation to cuddle with him. She laid down on her side, getting comfortable on her own.

"Good night lovely wife of mine."

"Whatever, Nick."

"Come here," he said flopping one arm over her and pulling her closer, "I love you, snuggle muffin."

She held in a giggle, "Stop being cute, I'm mad at you."

"Why?"

"You said I could be bought, and that's not right to say to your wife."

"I meant metaphorically, babe, I wasn't serious."

AJ turned over, facing him, to see his eyes closed, "I took it seriously."

"I'm sorry." He finally opened his eyes back up to see her with her lip poked out like a little baby.

"Apology accepted, baby." AJ yawned, "I'm so sleepy all of a sudden."

"Maybe you're pregnant." Nick said sticking his tongue out at her.

"I'm still ovulating so I'm not pregnant, but that would be amazing. It feels like we've been trying for like three years."

"It's only been three months; give it some time, okay? A lot of parents have to wait years, so we're lucky that we haven't been trying for that long."

AJ snuggled into him a little more, "You're right, baby."

"Good night, babe."

"Goodnight, Nicky."

They slept in an odd position, but none the less, they were close to each other. That's all that mattered, and when they woke up the next morning, it sort of felt like it was when they woke up their first morning in The Bahamas.

"Nicky, tell Nacho to shut up." AJ said snuggling into his chest and making herself more comfortable.

Nick moved around, not really paying attention, "Shut up Nacho." He said but it came out as a whisper. The next thing they knew, Nacho was at the end of their bed lying down.

A little later, AJ finally found the strength to move over, half way on top of her husband, gliding her hand randomly up and down his torso. She hummed a small tune, which eventually woke him up.

"I love your voice, babe," he said groggily, "It sounds so cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, cute."

She laughed a little, "Thanks, I guess."

Nick made an effort to leave their bed, but was held back by his wife, who clung onto him, "Babe, I have to pee."

"Stay with me."

"And hold in my pee?"

"You can't hold your pee just to cuddle with me?"

"We cuddled all night while we were sleep, all I have to do is pee, and I'll come right back."

AJ started pouting, sitting up and looking at him, "So you're choosing to pee over me? All I want is to snuggle with my warm husband and that's a problem for you? Wow, just go pee, Nick, just go freaking pee." She turned away from him, moving all the way to her side on the edge of the bed, getting as far away from his side as possible.

Nick shook his head, getting up to go use the bathroom anyway, leaving her to huff and puff by herself. He came back to her in the same position … still huffing and puffing all by herself. She was obviously upset, so yes he wanted to be a jerk for a little bit, and mess with her.

"Babe, are you mad at me?" he asked, getting back in the bed.

"Nick, don't talk to me."

"But I just want to know what you're mad at me for."

She turned over, looking at him with an angry face, "You wouldn't cuddle with me!"

Nick smirked, "I thought you weren't talking to me."

AJ's mouth dropped, "I said for you not to talk to _me."_

"Eh, same thing."

"You are such a jerk!" she said pushing his chest and getting out of the bed.

Nick rolled his eyes, knowing it was going to take some heavy ammo to get her to calm down. "Babe, give me a hug." He said holding his arms out to his petite wife who was now standing in the kitchen.

"You don't deserve a hug, jerk."

"I know, but since you love me, and I love you, and our children are going to be beautiful, and you know I give really good hugs, can you pretty please give me a hug?" he poked his bottom lip out, but she wasn't fazed by that too much.

She smirked at him, tilting her head to the side, "Give me more reasons."

He smiled, coming closer to her, "Well since your body fits perfectly next to mine, and my lips are really soft, because our hugs normally lead to kissing."

"More."

"I could go on for _days_."


	49. Wildest Dreams

AJ froze.

This was … shocking.

She had dreamed of this moment for the longest, but now that it was finally here, it was like time stopped.

_She was pregnant._

After all the times of her getting upset because it was taking too long, or him consoling her because she thought something was wrong with her, it was finally happening.

_She was pregnant._

It was excited.

She felt restless, but at the same time she couldn't move.

Her heart pounded.

She wasn't scared, because she knew Nick wanted this baby just as much as her.

It was overwhelming.

Would she be a great mom? Would he be a great dad? Would it be a boy or a girl?

All of these things played through her mind as she sat in the woman's locker room with all her friends who were chatting about something she wasn't really interested in.

"AJ!" Celeste yelled, finally catching her attention.

"Huh? What did I miss?"

"Nikki asked you to hold Todd while she went to the bathroom."

"Oh okay, yeah, sure." AJ said, taking Nikki and John's baby and holding the little guy tight in her arms.

AJ cried when she first saw Todd because she just imagined her and Nick's baby being so fragile and small. He was adorable, but she pictured their baby with her hair color, with his eyes, and her smile, with his dimples, and her cheeks, and all types of things that would compose their adorable baby.

"Is it just me, or is she being really quiet?" Ada asked Celeste as they watched AJ play with the little baby in her arms.

"Yeah, she's been really distant." Celeste analyzed her a little more, "Maybe we should talk to her when Nikki gets back so we can get something out of her."

Ada nodded, not wanting to draw too much attention to her and Celeste's conversation. AJ was too busy trying to make the small baby laugh, so she didn't notice. When Nikki came back, AJ told her she was fine with holding Todd for a little bit longer so Nikki could take a break.

"So AJ, we wanted to talk to you about something." Ada finally spoke up saying.

AJ got a worried expression on her face, "What is it? You guys don't want to be my friend anymore? What did I do? I haven't slapped any of you so what's the problem?!"

They all burst out with laughter at how paranoid she was, "No, AJ, calm down."

Nikki stood up, taking the sleeping baby out of AJ's arms and putting him in his carrier. She sat down next to AJ, who had finally calmed down. "We just noticed for the last couple of days you've been sort of quiet and distant from us, so we just wanted to know if anything was wrong."

AJ looked around at the empty locker room, besides her and her friends, "Um, well …"

"Is it bad? Should we worry?"

"No, it's nothing to worry about."

"Then what is it?"

AJ paused, "_I'm pregnant." _She blushed a little at the words coming out of her mouth for the first time.

The girls gasped, waiting on her reaction …

"I can't believe it … _I'm pregnant_." AJ looked around, flashing a bright smile, finally receiving squeals from the rest of the girls.

"OMG! Finally!" They all said, pulling her into a loving, sisterly hug.

"Have you told Nick yet?" Nikki asked.

"No, I'm waiting for that perfect, romantic time to tell him." The girls looked at her confused, "We've been trying so hard to have a baby and I've been such a … I've been so obsessed with getting pregnant that I've sort of neglected him a little. I want to make the moment I tell him really special. I want it to be something he'll never forget."

They understood completely, nodding their heads in agreement, "Well make sure you tell us how it goes whenever it happens, okay?"

"I'm going to try and do it tonight while we're laying in bed about to go to bed. That's normally when it's quiet and he holds me tighter and he listens to me."

AJ had that lovesick puppy look on her face and the girls laughed, "Nick's a cuddler?"

"Big time," AJ replied with a smirk, "He hates when I'm mad at him because he knows I won't sleep close to him at night and he goes insane."

"Would you mind recording that so I can see it?" Celeste asked, holding her huge belly.

"I think I'll keep it to myself because he normally whines, and whining leads to some things I don't think you want to see…" AJ gave a dirty, perverted look and they all laughed again.

"I could have gone my whole life without knowing that, AJ." Ada said with a sort of disgusted look on her face.

"Well Celeste wanted to know, so I answered accordingly."

They continued to laugh as they waited for the guys to finish up and take them all back to the hotel for a small get together they were having. Nick had even invited Big E (yes, that was even his name outside of wrestling), and some other friends like Matthew, aka Zack Ryder.

The girls heard a knock on the door, knowing it was the guys, so they yelled loud enough, telling them all to come in. In walked about 7 guys, which made the girls just a little uncomfortable since they weren't used to guys being in the women's locker room.

"Hey, babe, you ready to go?" Nick asked, picking up her bags up.

"Yeah, let's go."

Everyone left, heading towards the huge hotel suite they had all rented for the night. It was beautiful and definitely a step up from the hotel rooms they usually slept in when they were hopping from city to city.

"I swear, E, if you can lift all of those girls, plus a couch, you are the strongest man alive!" John yelled, encouraging E to lift the couch with all the girls on it.

All the guys had been doing this for a while, going back and forth to see how strong each other was, and the max they could lift. Of course Big E was in the lead, which wasn't that much of a shocker.

"Baby, how much did you say you could lift?" AJ asked him from the couch.

"Between 320 and 340, depending on how I'm feeling."

AJ gave an impressed look as she shifted on the couch from Big E trying to lift them. Unfortunately the abundant amount of pregnant woman on the couch made it a little too hard from him and after the third try, he gave up. The guys all high-fived him for his effort though, which made AJ feel all warm inside for some reason.

AJ laid her head on her husband's shoulder, feeling a little sleepy, "Nicky, what time is it?"

"Um, it's a little past 11, why?"

"No reason, I just got tired out of nowhere."

"Do you want to go to our room and go to bed?"

"No, I'm not sleepy; I just want to sit down on the couch a little more, until I get a burst of energy."

Nick smiled at her, "Alright, do you want something to drink?"

"Water, please?"

Nick got up, getting her a water bottle, and heading over to the guys who were talking, and goofing around, leaving AJ on the couch, with a sleeping Todd.

The girls had all left to go down to the lobby and get some snacks and other things that were necessary for them to have a good night. AJ of course, volunteered to watch Todd which didn't surprise any of the girls, who knew the small secret she was holding.

AJ had a small human being growing inside of her. A human being that had her blood and her wonderful husband's blood flowing through it's soon to be veins. It was hard to contain her excitement and it was even harder to keep it from Nick, but she wanted it to be perfect.

This meant the world to her and she knew Nick would be over the moon once she told him. This was such a fairytale. It was something you would normally see in an animation and not something you would think others would experience, but they were going through it and they were going to soon be the proud parents of their wonderful child.

Was it bad that she hadn't told him yet? When she was waiting for him at the hotel a couple nights ago, she took the test because she wasn't ovulating this month and she had missed her period. Those were two signs and they were quite accurate considering the outcome. AJ even went to Leslie to confirm it and now everything was official.

_She was pregnant._

AJ got antsy. She looked over at the small baby lying next to her and saw him slowly waking up. Of course, since she was going to be a mom, she wanted to get a little practice in so she picked him up, rocking him slowly.

Nick looked over and saw her singing softly to the baby and walked away from his friends. "Babe, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm just playing with the baby."

Nick leaned over her, kissing the top of head and she looked up at him, "You are going to be the best mom in the world."

She smiled, puckering her lips and kissing him on his soft lips, "Thank you, baby, and I'm pretty sure you'll be the best daddy a kid can have."

Nick grinned, thinking about what their kid would be like, and how great of a dad their kid would think he was, "Would you mind it if I sat here and played with him … with you?"

"Of course, baby." She patted the seat next to her and he sat down grabbing the baby's hand softly.

"Hi, little man, how you doing?" he said in a cute baby voice that made AJ smile. He took Todd from her, facing him forward, "Do you see your daddy? He's over there beating up Uncle Stephen."

AJ laid her head on his shoulder again as he continued to play with the baby. Soon the girls came back and kept giving AJ subtle hints that this was the time to tell him. Suddenly her stomach flipped and she got nervous … it was finally happening.

"Hey, baby, I have to tell you something." AJ said, finally building enough courage to tell him.

"What is it, babe?"

"I um, I found out something the other day, and I was just waiting on the right moment to tell you, and I think this is the perfect time." she smiled wide, which made him a little suspicious.

"What is it?" he handed Todd back to Nikki was nearby with the rest of the girls … "_coincidently_".

"Um, well—" AJ was interrupted by Big E coming over to the couch and flopping down with a sigh.

"Hold on, babe," he looked at AJ with a half smile, turning towards Big E, "What's wrong, E?"

"Cora just sent me a text saying we needed to _talk … _she never asks to 'talk' to me." E said breathing out heavily.

"What happened?"

"We kind of got into this huge fight about her sister Aubrey and how she was getting in our business a lot, and I got mad, I said things, and she left angry and crying, and … it's all bad." He breathed out again, making Nick feel bad.

"It's okay, big man, when you talk to her, just feel it out a little, see what her mood is, and go from there."

"That's easy for you to say when you're married and you have someone who won't go anywhere."

"Who said that? Nick raised an eyebrow, catching AJ's attention with his response.

"Are you serious? You two are basically living the dream life. Perfect marriage, perfect everything."

Nick turned towards him, "E, we're far from perfect, okay?"

AJ gasped loudly, making everyone in the room turn and look at her, "Wow, Nick, that's good to know!" she got up, storming out of the room, leaving everyone except E and Nick, confused.

Nick quickly got up, leaving the room as well, with everyone following slowly behind so they could eavesdrop, "AJ!" he yelled down the hallway, but she continued to run away from him.

She turned down a hall that had an end to it. AJ turned around only to see her husband standing feet away from her, breathing heavy from chasing after her "What do you want, Nick? Do you want to tell me how un-perfect we are?!"

Yes, they were in the middle of a hallway in a hotel, but he was too worried about her to care about that. "Babe, look, I didn't mean it like that, okay? I was just saying—"

"You were saying that we're not all that we're cracked up to be! You said we aren't perfect!"

"We're not!"

"But you always say I'm perfect, and I always say that you're perfect … you lied to me!" She was flipping out on him and she couldn't even control her emotions.

"AJ, listen to me, I said that you were perfect for _me." _He moved a little closer to her, "We fight, we yell, we get mad, we make up, we're happy, we're sad, we're _not _perfect, babe. We're just _us."_

AJ took in what he said and closed her eyes, "But I want us to be perfect … I want our baby to grow up in a perfect home. I want our baby to be perfect."

"Our baby won't be perfect, but it'll be the closest thing to perfection, babe, I promise." He stepped closer, closing the gap between them, "_I promise_."

AJ looked up, seeing his crystal blue eyes, "Baby … _I'm pregnant."_


	50. Butterflies

"You're _pregnant?" _

AJ nodded her head slowly, "We're having a baby."

"As in, there is a baby growing in your stomach … right now?"

She nodded again, "In 9 months, we'll be parents."

Nick paused, taking in all this sudden news. He felt exactly how she did when she first found out … he couldn't move and it felt like his world was changing for the better.

"That's great, babe!" he picked her up, spinning her around in the middle of the hallway. "I can't believe it!"

AJ giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, burying her head into the side of his neck, "I know, baby, I know." She held onto him, even when he stopped spinning her around.

"You're going to be a mom, babe, how amazing is that?"

"Don't forget you're going to be a dad, baby, and the best dad I must add." She smiled, seeing his face brightening by the second.

Nick carried her all the way back to their hotel room, saying goodbye to their friends for the night. He just wanted to be alone with her for now and enjoy this moment alone with his wife.

"Baby, can we go home?" she asked before they got back to the hotel room.

"Sure, let's go home."

They left the hotel after getting their things and finally made it back home …

Nick carried her all the way inside their home and upstairs to their room. He opened the door, putting her down and going to change into his clothes. AJ followed suit, knowing what his plan was. He wanted to lay with her and fall asleep with her and their new baby. He wanted to love all over her and tell her things that would make her smile.

Nick grabbed her hand once they were done changing, bringing her over to their bed and getting under the covers with her. AJ only put on a big t-shirt, so when he pulled back the covers; he pulled up her shirt too, revealing her petite frame.

They laid there in silence with him touching her stomach in random places and him kissing her stomach every now and then. She giggled, she laughed, she loved the feeling, and she loved how involved he wanted to be already.

"I love you, baby." He said as she shifted herself a little as he ran his hand up and down her stomach.

"I love you more."

She looked up at him, seeing him staring down at her stomach, "Are you excited?"

"I'm more than excited. I don't even know what to say … this is so … amazing."

"I know how you feel. When I found out, I could barely move, and I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to wait for the right moment."

Nick made a face, "In the middle of a hotel hallway?"

She let out a small laugh, "No, I was going to tell you tonight while we were lying here together, but it sort of just came out sooner than I expected."

"Well no matter when or where or how, it doesn't change how I feel about having our baby."

AJ breathed in, thanking god that she had such a wonderful husband, "There are so many people I know that would die to be in my shoes right now."

"Well too bad for them, because I only want you," Nick leaned down and kissed her, "And our baby."

"I will never get tired of you saying that."

"Saying what?"

"_Our _baby." She smiled at saying those words. They meant so much to her for some reason.

"It's _our _baby, isn't it? It has _our _blood; it will live in _our _house, right?"

"Right!" AJ smiled brightly as he pulled her shirt down and brought her close to his chest. "I love you, baby, good night."

"I love you too, good night."

They slept close … but not too close. For some reason Nick thought that if he slept too close to her he would hurt the baby. That made AJ laugh as she fell asleep, but she felt a certain amount of emptiness without him being as snuggled to her as usual. She would have to get used to it though considering she was only going to get bigger.

When AJ woke up in the morning, she didn't feel her lovely husband next to her, so she opened her eyes, praying that he was there … but he wasn't.

She was proud that her first thought wasn't that he had abandoned her and their baby. Instead, she knew he was probably downstairs in his workout room, or eating a small snack.

She got up, only in her t-shirt, and walked around her house trying to find him since she didn't hear any clanking from his weight room. She slowly made her way around the house, smelling food, but she was sure he wasn't cooking, so it had to be his mom.

"Hey, babe, did you sleep good?" Nick asked her as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're cooking, baby?" she walked over to him, kissing him, and wrapping her arms around him as he stirred macaroni and cheese, just like she had showed him.

"Yeah, I wanted to cook for you and make you happy."

She looked up at him, "Nicky, you make me happy all the time."

"Well you made a _very _happy man last night, so I wanted to do something special for you."

"You didn't have to, for the next nine months you'll have to put up with my mood swings and pregnancy needs, so I think that's enough."

Nick looked over at her for a second, "I wanted to do this for you … I want you to know that I'm ready for the responsibility of our child."

He looked so sincere. AJ started to tear at him being so fatherly at such an early stage in her pregnancy. "Baby … that's so sweet."

"You deserve it. You're the mother of my future children, and I love you so very much."

What was with him this morning? Everything he said was so sweet and loving and it finally made her cry.

"Don't cry on me, babe."

She laughed through her tears, "I don't deserve someone like you."

"Exactly, you deserve _so much more."_

He kissed her again, this time they both held on, enjoying their passion. The doorbell rang, interrupting their loving exchange of kisses, "Who is that?"

"My mom, I invited her and my dad over for breakfast so we could tell them the good news."

She smiled, walking away to go answer the door, coming back with everyone who was at the door.

"Hello son," his mom said with a smile as she hugged him quickly, "How have you two been?"

Nick smirked over at AJ who had a blush on her face, "We've been fantastic."

Nick finished up breakfast, setting the table for everyone and sitting down enjoying everyone's company. Yes, AJ had gone to put on some comfortable pants and came back with an empty stomach wanting some delicious food.

Surprisingly Nick's food was really good. Everyone enjoyed it thoroughly, complimenting him, especially the lovely wife of his that taught him everything he knew.

"That was really good, baby." She said giving him a kiss as they sat down on the couch with the rest of the family.

"Thank you very much."

He smiled at her, pulling closer, and she giggled, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"It already feels like I'm eating for two," she said with a laugh, "I've never eaten four pancakes before."

Nick laughed at her realization, "Well that's just something minor compared to the weird cravings you're going to have."

"Not everyone has cravings, baby, my mom said she didn't have cravings when she was pregnant with me."

Nick looked down at her with a serious face that caught her off guard, "Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Tell her parents what?" Ryan said interrupting their sort of private conversation. "What are you guys over there trying to hide?"

Nick stood up, bringing AJ with him, standing in front of this family, sort of nervous. He had never done this before, so this was all new to him, and he had a few butterflies in his stomach.

AJ was no better; she tucked herself into Nick's side, waiting for him to tell his parents their news. She randomly felt a little dizzy, but she pushed it back, and listened carefully to what her husband had to say.

"So … mom, dad, Ryan … um, we have some great news to tell you guys." Nick started saying, "As you all know, AJ and I have been trying to do everything the right way, especially since we got married … and," he couldn't even finish his thoughts, he was so nervous.

"What is it Nick? What happened while you were gone?" Ryan asked, getting a little concerned. Sara came up to him, sitting in his lap, and looking at all of them with no clue as to what was happening. Since her and Ryan had been living at Nick and AJ's house she had been pretty quiet and didn't keep up too much noise.

"Um, while we were gone, we found out some really good information that we wanted to share with you first before we told anyone else."

"What is it?"

Nick breathed in, taking one last look at AJ who had a smile on her face. "_AJ's pregnant."_

It felt like ages before anyone responded, but finally his mom broke the silence, running up to them and hugging them tight, "I'm going to have another grandbaby!"

AJ smiled, glad that everyone was taking this well, "I'm glad you're excited."

"Why wouldn't I be? I've been waiting on you two to have a baby for the longest, so this is no shocker!"

AJ laughed, linking arms with his mom and walking away. Nick flopped down on the couch next to Ryan, "So you finally planted the seed, big brother?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Yeah."

"I'm proud of you. At least you're doing it the right way and you're ready for it."

Nick smiled, "Yeah, I can't wait. Seeing my baby smile for the first time and walking and crawling and doing cute things is just amazing to even think about, so I know it'll be even better when it actually happens."

"It's something you can't even imagine. When Sara was born, I was young and stupid, but when I held her for the first time it was like … whoa."

"You handled being a young dad really good, you know? You've basically been a single dad and you've stuck it out and never gave up."

Ryan nudged his brother a little, "Stop being such a sap, okay?"

Nick laughed at him, "Oh! Before I forget, have you been hearing the drama that's going on between Cora, Aubrey, and E?"

Ryan rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Unfortunately, yes. It's all Aubrey talks about."

"Hey, that's your girlfriend, be nice."

"It's so weird because I'm stuck in the middle. Big E is a really good friend of mine from NXT and he's dating my girlfriend's sister, and since they're all having problems, I get sucked into it."

AJ came back and sat in Nick's lap, laying her head on his shoulder, "Don't let it get to you, just stay out of it as much as possible and you should be fine." Nick looked over at his wife, who was drifting off to sleep, "Babe, you want me to take you upstairs?"

"Yes, please."

Ryan chuckled a little, "Her pregnancy has officially started. The sleepiness, the hunger, the mood swings … get ready for it, big brother."

Nick shook his head at his brother as he got up off the couch, carrying AJ upstairs. He laid her down under the blankets and tried leaving, but she held on. "Stay with me for a little bit."

He smiled and got under the covers with her, pulling her close, "Is this okay?"

"Perfect, baby, thank you."

AJ sleepily put her hand on Nick's, bringing it to her stomach, "I love our baby already." She said just above a whisper.

"This baby is something worth living for … and I'm glad you gave me this blessing … you guys are now the reason I breathe." Nick said putting his chin on her head. "I love you guys more than anything."

"We love you too."


	51. Losing My Independence

They had tried to keep it a secret for as long as possible, but after a while, she started showing. Around 4 months, AJ started getting a baby bump that was hard to miss considering she was such a petite woman.

AJ had started wearing sweatshirts, but sometimes that didn't even help and the word finally got to Vince. Her and Nick were being called into a meeting about her pregnancy and she hated the idea.

This meeting was not going to end well and she knew it. AJ got all of her things together after the show, considering she worked hard that evening, stressing herself out a little.

"Hey Vince." She said with a fake smile, walking into the room. She noticed Nick wasn't there yet, so she just sat down on the other side of his desk, ready for whatever was going to happen.

"Hello Mrs. Nemeth, how are you?" Vince said with a huge grin, "Sorry, I've been dying to say that to you."

AJ laughed a little, "I love hearing it, so say it as much as you want."

"Seriously, how are you?"

AJ gave him a small smile, "I'm doing great, how about yourself?"

"I've been busy of course, running around doing business things, you know how that is."

AJ nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it can be stressful sometimes." She was hoping Nick would walk through the door sometime soon so they could get this over with. AJ already knew what going to be said, she just didn't want it to happen.

Finally Nick walked in, putting his phone in his pocket, smiling at the both of them, "Hey Vince," he walked in a little further, sitting in the chair next to AJ, smiling wide at her, giving her a quick kiss. "Hey babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired."

Vince spoke up, "So I called this small meeting because recently I have been notified that AJ is pregnant, am I right?" they nodded and he continued, "Well that raises a small problem considering her job here and we're all concerned about her health and the baby."

There was a small pause, and Vince continued …

"The job that AJ has, with her managing multiple superstars, traveling with them, and running around after them to make sure everything is okay, can get way too stressful for a pregnant woman."

"I've been handling it perfectly fine and I'm already showing. I can handle my job, Vince." AJ sort of rose her voice at him, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm not a child."

"You're _having _a child, AJ, that's the problem. After you have your baby, you rest, and you're ready to return, then that's fine, but as the head of this company, I can't let you continue to work." Vince pressed his lips together, waiting for her to explode.

"That's not fair! I'm perfectly fine with doing my job! I just got into my second trimester of my pregnancy! I'm not even all that pregnant and you want me to stop working?!" AJ yelled at him.

"It's what's best for you and the baby."

"How do you know what's best for me and my baby. You don't know _anything _about me and my baby! We're fine and I _can _work!"

"AJ, we can't risk something happening to you under our watch."

"All I do is _manage _the superstars! You're acting as though I'm a wrestler or something!" AJ was flipping out on him and all Vince could do was sit there and try and reason with her. Little did he know, AJ almost never reason with people, especially since she's been pregnant.

"I'm so sorry, AJ, but that's just what has to happen," Vince said softly, "Nick agreed and we've given him extra days off so he can be home with you later on in your pregnancy."

AJ narrowed her eyes, turning towards Nick, and her breath quickened, "You knew about this?"

Nick bit his lip nervously, "Uh, yeah, but—"

"You knew he was trying to take my job away from me and you didn't try and stop him?!"

"Babe, he's not taking your job, he's just giving you time off so you can safely have the baby."

"_The _baby? So it's no longer _our _baby?" AJ scoffed at him, "Don't worry, Nick, it's totally fine, I hope you're happy with _ruining _your wife's life. I hope that makes you sleep better at night, because you'll be sleeping _alone._"

With that, she left the room, leaving Nick to sink down in his chair, wishing this didn't happen. All he was doing was trying to keep their baby safe. Vince had pulled him to the side a couple days ago, telling him it wasn't safe for AJ to work anymore, so he instantly got protective and agreed that she should stop working.

"Nick, just give her time to process all of this, okay? She'll realize that you're only doing this for the baby." John said flopping down on the couch next to a depressed Nick.

"You don't know her like I do, this is going to take more than letting her 'process' it. She won't talk to me, she won't look at me, she won't talk to me about the baby, or anything." Nick sighed, covering his face with his hands.

"Well just give it time, I guess." John didn't know how to help his friend, so he just patted him on the back. AJ came downstairs, looking mad as ever, but John still wanted to speak to her, "Hey AJ, how's it going?"

"Horrible." She hissed at him, not even looking up from what she was doing.

John got up, going over to the other side of the counter, "I'm sure it's not that bad, stop being dramatic."

"I lost my job, John, how on Earth is that not horrible?" she slammed her water bottle down on the counter, "Now I'm stuck at home with _nothing _to do!"

"So your real problem is that you're going to be bored?"

"Partly."

John raised his eyebrows, "You do realize you can still travel, you just can't work, right?"

"I don't want to go on the road and see _him."_ AJ said glaring at Nick as he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, "_He _agreed with Vince and made me stop working."

Nick rolled his eyes at her. He had been going through this with her for the last week and he was tired of it. Of course he missed being cute with his wife and cuddling with her at night and rubbing her belly and telling her he loved her before he went to bed. He missed all those things, but considering she wouldn't talk to him there was nothing he could do about it.

Later on, there was a full house at their Phoenix home. Everyone was over and having a great time, except for AJ, of course. She distanced herself from everyone, only interacting with people when she absolutely had to.

Nikki came over to her, grabbing her gently and bringing her over to all the couples that were sitting down by the pool, all cuddled up.

"AJ, sit down next to Nick, we're going around telling stories and stuff." Ada said slowly moving herself closer to her boyfriend.

"No, I think I'll just stay over here." AJ said sitting down on the lawn chairs on the other side of the pool, which just happened to be the farthest distance from her husband.

"AJ, come on, it's pretty fun, join in."

"Nope, I'm totally fine over here."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Please, just let her stay over there."

AJ glared at him, but he didn't care. This was getting out of hand and he didn't like it at all. Mood swings or not, there was no excuse to be acting distant from everyone.

"What is that supposed to mean, Nick?" AJ asked, coming over to her husband who still had an attitude on his face, "Did you not want me over here with you?"

"I don't want you over here with an attitude, so considering you have a problem with me at the moment, no, I didn't want you over here."

AJ was shocked at how bold he was being, "You know exactly why I have a problem with you right now!"

"You have no reason to be mad! I only agreed because you're being watched closely be doctors already, and your job could cause you to go into early labor!"

"No it can't!"

"Yes it can! I talked to your doctor, AJ! If you stress too much, it can cause you to go into early labor and our baby will _die, _is that what you want?!" they were now face to face, yelling at each other, as everyone else stood on the sidelines watching, not knowing what to do.

"Nick, you know that's the last thing I want to happen to our baby!"

"It was the only way to keep you and the baby safe, AJ; I didn't do it to just take your job away from you." He sort of said that calm, but AJ was still furious.

"Why couldn't you just cut my hours or something?! Why did you have to take it all away from me?!"

Nick ran his hands through his hair, "You don't need to work _at all_!"

AJ groaned, "You are so controlling! You always have to run everything!"

Nick was taken aback by her words. They sort of hurt his feelings because the last thing he wanted to be was a controlling husband, "I'm not controlling you, AJ! I'm doing what's best for you and our baby!"

"I'm tired of you and Vince telling me you know what's best for me and my baby, when you don't know that first thing about pregnancy!"

"I don't want to know about pregnancy, AJ, but I care about your health! You can't be running around, stressing yourself out, and hurt yourself because you're working too hard!"

AJ randomly started crying, but they were angry tears, "Why did you have to take my job from me?! It was the last thing left that I had to myself!"

"Babe, we're married, you can never have things to yourself!"

"It was my last piece of independence … it was the last thing I had to myself!" AJ broke down a little, turning her face from him, wiping her tears. Nick tried taking her hand, but she snatched it from him, "Don't mess with me, Nick! Stop acting like you care about my feelings!"

"I do care about your feelings!"

"If you cared, you wouldn't have done this to me! Now what? I have to look like the weak, pregnant, wife that has to sit at home! Next thing you know, I never go back to work!"

"AJ—"

"Don't test me, Nick! _I will cut you off completely_! I will never let you see our baby, and I will never let you see me or have anything to do with us!"

Nick was shocked; he knew this was just her mood swings, but she was saying some pretty harsh stuff, "I … I'm sorry if you feel like I took your independence away, but I was just trying to do what I thought was best for our child." He looked at her with those crystal blue eyes of his, "I'm sorry."

AJ tried to stay mad, but something inside of her told her that this wasn't the time to be mad at him, and suddenly she was compassionate, "Baby, I'm sorry too. I took this too far. You know how much I loved my job and I just wanted to hold on to it."

She walked closer, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his torso, "I know, I know. Don't worry though, your pregnancy is going to go by fast and you'll rest for a little bit and you'll be back to work before you know it."

"Really?" she looked up at him saying.

"Yeah, of course, everyone misses you already, especially in your sexy business suits."

"There is nothing sexy about a pregnant woman in a business suit."

Nick gave her a look, "You break that rule then."

She pushed his chest playfully, "Did we just have a fight, Nicky?" AJ grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers just how she loved to do.

"I think so, but it's okay because we got past it, right?"

"We always get past our problems, baby."

AJ puckered up her lips, wanting his lips for a special kiss that he gave her a few seconds later. "Are you tired?"

"No, we can stay out here a little longer." She smiled, looking over at all their friends who were looking at them with smirks, "Baby, we're being watched."

"It's hard to not look at the sexiest pregnant woman on Earth."

"You are too sweet for me to handle."

"Eh, it takes very little effort to tell the truth."

"If we have a baby boy, I have a surprise for you." she said randomly, "And if we have a baby girl, I know the name already."

"Would you like to share those magnificent names with me?"

"Later, Nick, be patient."

AJ reached up on her tippy toes, giving him a loving kiss. She hated being pregnant only because she'd be mad at him one second and then love him the next second. She hated doing that to him, but hey, that was pregnancy.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you more my little snuggle muffin."


	52. Next To You

Nick laid eye level with her stomach as they laid on their comfortable hotel mattress. This had become his newest obsession. He'd lay across their bed, staring at her stomach, waiting for the baby to kick.

The first time the baby kicked, his life was shaken. AJ couldn't stop giggling because he was being such a softie before the baby was even born.

He always talked to her stomach and had actual "conversations" with the baby.

AJ was on cloud nine with her husband and how they were already getting attached to their baby. She would soon be having her baby, 2 and a half months to be exact, and she was ready. She knew Nick was ready to be a father to their child, so everything was perfect.

"Baby, stop touching my stomach." AJ said trying to take a nap.

"No, the baby was kicking like a minute ago, maybe if I poke your stomach I'll get a response."

"You sound like you're talking about an alien."

Nick lifted his head, seeing her almost sleep, "Go to sleep and leave me to talk to my child."

"You're so weird."

AJ got even more comfortable and actually fell asleep, leaving Nick to creepily poke her stomach every now and then as he talked to their baby.

Was it a normal for him to get nervous more and more each day? In about 2 months, this little kid was going to be out of her stomach and out in the world.

Was he going to be a good enough father? AJ always reassured him that he'd probably be a better parent than her, but she had maternal instincts … he didn't.

She was going to be a wonderful mother in his eyes. She already was showing signs of motherly habits and it made him smile seeing her like that.

No matter what, this baby was theirs and there were no take-backs. Luckily they loved their baby so much and didn't want to give him or her back. Nick and AJ agreed that they wanted it to be a surprise what the gender of the baby would be which made them more and more anxious for their baby to come.

"Nick, I swear, I'm as big as a hippo." AJ said standing sideways in a full length mirror in this locker room.

"You're not a hippo, you're just pregnant, babe."

"So you're admitting that I'm fat, you're just saying I have an excuse?" Nick threw his head back and she came over sitting on his lap, "Babe, I'm kidding."

He smiled a little, "You ready to go home?"

"We're not going to stay and go to catering?"

"Do you want to?

AJ examined her husband, tilting her head to the side, "What's wrong? You look really tired."

"Nothing is wrong; I'm just sleepy for some reason."

"Let's go home then, I want to sleep in our comfy bed tonight."

"That sounds amazing." He nodded in agreement, getting up and getting his things together so they could head home.

_When they get home:_

Nick held her close as they laid in bed together, getting comfortable. "Nicky, are you still awake?"

When she got no response, she snuck out of his arms and waddled downstairs into the kitchen. She looked at the clock to see it was only 10:45 and all her friends were probably still up, so she called all of her friends, telling them to hurry up and come.

When they got there, they all were panicked, and worried that something was wrong. They soon found out that AJ just wanted company so she rushed them over there for no reason.

"AJ, what were you doing before we came?" Ada asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I was lying down with Nick, but he was really tired and I wasn't, so I couldn't sleep."

"The life of a pregnant woman…" Nikki said with a laugh.

"It's been tough, but I'm hanging in there. Only a few more months, so I'm enjoying it."

"Are you ready for the crying and diaper changes?"

"I don't think anyone is ever ready for that, you know? But we're just going to have to get used to it." AJ smiled at the thought of her and Nick changing their baby's diaper.

"You two are going to be the cutest parents ever. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you hold your baby for the first time … that moment is a defining moment in your life." Celeste said, remembering holding her baby for the first time.

"How did Stephen react when he held little Joshua for the first time?"

"He cried," she nodded at their shocked face, "Joshua was like a small piece of heaven for him. Stephen is the best father ever to him and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," AJ said, "Everyone keeps saying that once your baby is born, life isn't the same."

"Not in a bad way though, having a baby is something that will tie you and Nick together, a baby is like a small version of your love for each other."

All the girls took a moment of silence, thinking about their babies, and whatnot. "Nick acts like his life is incomplete if I'm not in it." AJ told them, "That makes me feel like such an amazing person because I've always been this insecure person, but he took me out of that."

"He's an amazing man."

"He more than amazing. I'll always remember the day I told him I was pregnant he said 'we fight, we yell, we make up, we're happy, we're sad, we love each other more than anything, but that's just us."

"That should be a motto for every relationship."

"It should be because it's so true." AJ said with a smile, looking around at all her lovely friends. "I'm sleepy now."

They all burst out laughing, "We'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Thanks guys." AJ struggled a little, but finally made it to her feet and she waddled all the way to the steps. It took a while and a small amount of groaning because she weighed more than normal. She went into their room quietly, considering her husband was sleep. "Come in." she said waving them in.

They all came in, taking their usual seats that they normally sat in when they were in her room.

AJ went over to her bed, getting under the covers, and tried to get comfortable. Something was missing. Something was wrong. Something didn't feel right about her sleeping arrangements at the moment.

Oh … she wasn't cuddled into her husband.

She realized this and cuddled into him as close as she could without waking him up, but she still wasn't close enough.

This was aggravated.

"AJ, what are you doing?" Ada asked her, seeing her sitting up in bed.

"Messing with Nick."

Nick was lying on his stomach, with his head smashed into some pillow and he looked super comfortable. Hopefully the position she was about to get in wouldn't bother him _too _much.

AJ got up and laid on him. They were back to back but she laid all of her weight onto him, matching her body with his, and holding her stomach, rubbing her belly lightly.

She heard him groan and she giggled, "I used to do this to him all the time when we were dating."

Nick continued to groan, trying to wiggle up under her, but nothing helped and she wouldn't budge, "Babe, will you please get off of me?"

"No, me and the baby want to be close to you."

"You can be as close to me as you want, but get off of me."

AJ burst into a fit of tears, "Nicky, are you trying to say that you don't want to be near us? Are we not important to you anymore?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant at all, you and the baby mean the world to me."

"But you don't want me to lay on you!"

Nick knew this was just a mood swing so he didn't get upset or anything. He actually found it hilarious when she would be like this, "Because I want you next to me so I can rub your belly how I do every night before we go to bed."

"Really?"

"Of course, babe, why wouldn't I want you close to me?"

AJ sniffled, gently rolling herself off of him and laying next to him with a little kid face, "So you still love me, right?"

"Most definitely."

"And you love our baby, right?"

"Of course."

She kissed him lightly on the lips, "We love you too, baby, and soon when he or she comes out, you can show the world how great of a daddy you're going to be."

"You always say that, but I'm pretty sure I'll be the worst dad ever."

AJ gasped, "No you won't! You'll be fantastic!"

They laughed a little more, messing around and the girls finally left. Nick rubbed her stomach like he said he would, just because she looked tired finally. AJ fell asleep and looked her cutest, holding her stomach, snuggled close to her husband. _It was picture worthy_.

The next day they were all invited to John and Nikki's place to celebrate their baby being 6 months old. It was basically an excuse to have all of their friends over, but they wanted to have a small event for their son at the same time.

Once Nick and AJ got there, the party had finally started even though AJ couldn't participate as much as she wanted to. She sat on the sidelines, watching everyone have fun, playing with her stomach as the baby kicked.

"Babe, are you okay? It's getting kind of hot, do you want some water?"

AJ made a face, "No, I'm tired of drinking water for right now." Her facial expression went to something painful and Nick got worried, "Nick, it's just the baby kicking, stop worrying."

Nick smiled big, "Can I see?"

AJ rolled her eyes, "There's no place for me to lay down out here."

"Lay on the grass."

"Nick," she whined, but he kept giving her that look that she never could resist, "Fine." She slowly got up, waddling a few feet away and laying down on the grass. "Are you happy now?"

He laid down next to her, becoming eye level with her stomach, waiting for the baby to kick. "I'm very happy, babe, thank you."

She rolled her eyes again, breathing out and closing her eyes, softly playing with the grass around her. Every time the baby kicked, she heard Nick make a small squeal from excitement.

AJ would never understand what was so exciting about watching a baby kick, but for some reason he loved it. She had to admit it was cute, but it led her into situations like this, where she was lying on the grass at a party.

"What are you guys doing?" Celeste asked, looking at them strangely.

"Nick's watching the baby kick." AJ responded, moving around a little.

"Oh, well me and the girls were just talking about your baby shower and we wanted to know what colors you wanted."

AJ opened her eyes, "My baby shower isn't for another two months, and it's like two days before the baby is supposed to be born."

"We know that, but we're planning it now because we want to make it all special for you."

"That's so sweet," AJ paused, "Um, black and hot pink."

"Okay, that's perfect!" she said and she walked away with a smile.

"Babe, stop moving!" Nick said just as the baby kicked again.

"Nick, my back was hurting in that position."

He groaned, laying next to her, looking up at the sky with her, "Do you want to go home?"

"No, I just needed to stop laying like that, thanks though." She turned her face to his and gave him a small smile, scooting closer to him. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

"Will you rub my stomach? The baby normally calms down when you rub my stomach."

"Of course," he rubbed her stomach slowly and heard her give out a sigh of relief, "You should have told me you don't like when the baby kicks."

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just uncomfortable at times, depending on how I'm laying or standing."

"Oh okay. Well you don't have much longer, so soon you'll be free from baby kicks inside of you."

"I think I'm going to miss it a little, but I want to see our baby, you know? Seeing that beautiful smile is probably going to make me cry for days."

Nick pulled her a little bit closer, "Hopefully our baby will have your smile."

"_No, I want our baby to have your smile_."


	53. Picture Perfect

This wasn't what she meant by her and Nick being picture perfect.

This wasn't what she had envisioned doing.

AJ sat in the car with Nick on her way to a photo shoot.

According to Vince, the public was very interested in Nick's wife being pregnant, so they were doing a small photo shoot showing her stomach.

"Nick, do I have to?" she whined as they entered the building.

"Yes, babe, this is going to be so much fun." He told her, dragging her into the studio they would be taking the pictures in.

AJ looked around, feeling butterflies as multiple people came up to her, asking questions that she really couldn't answer. Someone wanted to know did she feel comfortable wearing makeup, and one person wanted to know did she mind having her hair done by them. It was all happening so fast.

She just went along with everything, getting her makeup done and letting a woman fiddle around with her hair, fixing it up all nice.

When she was done with that, she just looked like an enhanced version of herself, so she wasn't too mad about it. Her hair was placed into a messy bun, and suddenly a woman came up to her asking her what size pants she was.

Since she had been pregnant, her sizes fluctuated, but they finally found a perfect size for her. The shirt she was wearing only covered about half of her stomach, which didn't make her uncomfortable, so things were going good so far.

She waddled back to the set where they had the cameras set up and everything and she sat down in a chair until they were ready for her. AJ hadn't seen Nick for a while, so when the photographer called her and told her to stand in front of the camera, she got nervous.

AJ had been to thousands of these photo shoots for her superstars when she was managing them. For some reason, being on the other side of the camera suddenly made everything so uncomfortable for her.

The photographer put her in position where she was holding her stomach and her body was facing a little to the side. A fan started blowing and it caught her off guard as it immediately made her blink uncontrollably.

A lot of people ran up to her, taking her hair down and fixing her make up a little, and walking away, letting her hair flow as the fan kept blowing.

"Smile for me, AJ." The photographer said, he had introduced himself to her as Greg and he seemed nice.

She gave a weak smile, not really feeling comfortable enough to give a real smile.

"Work with me, AJ, just give me a few good smiles and we can move on to the next outfit." He said trying to get something out of her.

Suddenly she froze, feeling tears brewing at the edge of her eyes as her lip quivered. "Nick," she whispered, "Nick," this time she said it a little louder, but of course no one heard her because of the loud fan blowing. "Nick!"

Greg saw her lips moving repeatedly calling for her husband and he felt bad for her. He told his assistant to get Nick out of wardrobe for a second to come check on her.

"Nick!" she screamed, finally letting her tears flow down her face. "Nick!"

Nick hurried through the crowd of people surrounding her, finally making his way to her and bringing her into a tight hug. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She hunched her shoulders, not really knowing what was wrong, "I don't know."

"Why are you crying, babe?"

She looked up at him, seeing those worried eyes of his, "I was so nervous and then he started telling me what to do and I froze, I'm not used to this kind of stuff."

"That's fine, babe, don't cry over it. All Greg wants to do is take a few pictures of you and that's it."

"Will you stay with me?"

"I have to go back to wardrobe, but don't worry, after this shoot, they'll make you change into another outfit and we'll take pictures together."

AJ nodded, loving the idea of not doing this all alone, "Okay, baby, I'll see you in a little bit then."

Nick smiled, "Give them that beautiful April Jeanette smile, okay?"

"Promise." She lifted up her pinky, intertwining it with his and giving him a loving kiss.

She went back to her spot in front of the camera and gave a better smile and after a while she got comfortable. It was finally time for her to change and that's when she got to see her husband again.

"Hey, babe, you ready to take some beautiful pictures with the best husband on Earth?" he asked walking into their changing room.

"Baby, I'm taking pictures in this?" she said coming from the bathroom, only in a cute bedazzled bra and a pair of boy short underwear.

"Uh …" Nick looked her over a couple of times, liking the view he was getting, "I guess."

"It's not a problem; it just looks weird with my big stomach."

Nick walked closer, putting his hands on her stomach, "You're almost 9 months pregnant, babe, it's normal to be big."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I love you, baby, but you're horrible at making me feel skinny."

He got dressed; grabbing her hand as they headed out towards Greg who had changed the entire background to the pictures they would be taking.

"Are you ready?" he asked her as they stood there about to take their pictures.

She shook her head, feeling nervous again, "No, not really."

Nick took her hands, twirling her around and smiling at her, "You are the prettiest pregnant woman I have ever seen, stop being so shy."

Nick had a plan to get some good photos out of her. He would distract her with saying sweet things to her and Greg would take candid shots of them. Greg liked the idea because it would make the pictures more natural and it wouldn't seem like they were forced.

They were surrounded by teddy bears that said 'it's a girl' and 'it's a girl' since they didn't know what they were having. Nick helped her sit down in the vast amount of teddy bears and he sat a couple in her lap, making her laugh.

"Baby, these teddy bears are so cute!" she squealed.

Nick picked up one, throwing it at her, getting a shocked look in response. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her giggle at him, and she threw another one back at him.

"Why did you throw a bear at me?" she asked, beating him with a teddy bear that was close to her.

"I don't know it just seemed like the right thing to do."

She kissed him randomly and he looked at her weird, "_It just seemed like the right thing to do." _

He laughed, bringing her onto his lap, rubbing her stomach, "Do you love me?"

"More than anything, baby, more than anything."

AJ smiled, "The baby is ready to get out of my stomach already."

"How do you know?"

"The baby hasn't stopped kicking all day and that's never happened before. I guess he or she knows that it's almost time."

Nick laughed at his adorable wife, "You could have the baby any day now, right?"

"Yes! When I went to the doctor's office last week, Leslie said if I go into labor now, I can safely deliver our baby."

Nick saw out of the corner of his eye that Greg was telling him to change their position, "Any day now I'll be a dad … that's crazy."

"I always tell you this, but you'll be the best dad ever, so don't worry."

He set her off of his lap, lying her down in the middle of a big pile of teddy bears, "I want to hear the baby."

AJ giggled, "You haven't done this in forever!"

Nick laid his head softly on her stomach, listening closely as he heard fluids moving around in her stomach, which was their baby moving.

AJ ran her hands through his hair, loving their moment. She had completely forgotten about her surroundings and she was relaxed and so was the baby.

After a few more pictures, Greg gave Nick the signal that they were done for the day and that he did a great job keeping her distracted enough to take really beautiful pictures.

AJ stood by the monitor as they had looked at the pictures, choosing the ones they liked and the ones they didn't.

"That was is so cute!" AJ said referring to the shot of her hitting him with a teddy bear. "Oh! That one too!" she kept pointing out pictures where they were both smiling happily at each other.

Suddenly there was a certain picture that caught her attention more than the others. It was a picture of her giggling at Nick kissing her stomach with a huge smile on his face.

For some reason that meant the world to her. For some reason that caught her attention and made her want to go into labor right at that second just so they could have their little baby with them.

They left the studio and got in their car heading home. Everyone had a surprise for AJ when she got home and it was going to be great. They knew she would love it.

She walked through the door first, almost peeing on herself when she saw all her friends and family popping out at her.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled at her, still not seeing that she legitimately almost peed on herself.

She breathed heavily, "What … are you guys … doing?"

"This is your baby shower, silly!" Celeste said coming up to her and giving her a huge hug.

AJ looked around at their home, seeing it decorated in black and hot pink decorations. She started to tear up, seeing all the baby bottles and things they decorated the house with.

"This is so beautiful," she said walking further into the house, "Nick, did you know about this?"

"Of course I did, I had to leave the key under the mat for them to come set up."

She smiled at her husband, loving him more and more each second, "What is this?" she asked pointing to a picture she saw on the wall that wasn't always there.

"Oh, Nick sent us a picture from the photo shoot and we printed it ourselves on photo paper, had it blown up, and hung up in this huge frame."

AJ ran her hands along the huge frame, loving the enlarged picture. It was the picture she had loved the most of all the pictures they took and it made her happy that she would always have it.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the side of her stomach, "Ow!"

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a pain in my side."

"Is everything okay? Should I call Leslie?" Nick sounded so concerned of course because he was. During her whole pregnancy she hadn't experienced anything too serious, so this sort of scared him.

"No, baby, I'm fine, it was just a—" AJ was interrupted mid sentence by another pain in her stomach, this time making her wince and hold her stomach.

"AJ something is wrong, tell me so I can help you!"

"Nick, I don't know! It just came out of nowhere!" she continued to hold her stomach with her face full of pain.

"Babe, we need to take you to the hospital."

Nick took her hand, leading her back over to the door, and suddenly AJ stopped walking. He heard a huge splash when he looked back at her and saw her face was in a state of shock.

Nick looked down and saw a huge puddle right under the spot where she was standing ….

_Her water broke._


	54. Having Our Baby

Yes, her water had broken in the middle of her hallway in her home.

Yes, her contractions were causing her tremendous pain.

Yes … she was about to have their baby.

Nick rushed her to the hospital with all their friends following in their separate cars, wanting to be there for the birth of their kid.

AJ held onto the seat as he drove her to the hospital as quick as he could. She screamed in pain because her contractions were merciless to her body at the moment.

Once they got there, Nick rushed her inside, pushing her in a wheelchair, immediately going up to the front desk.

"My wife's water broke!" he yelled at the lady sitting behind the desk.

AJ screamed in pain as they rushed her to a delivery room, placing her gently on the bed.

"Nick!" she screamed, holding her hand out, wanting to hold onto his.

"Babe, I'm right here, it's okay!"

AJ was dripping with sweat and she hadn't even gone into labor yet. "Nick! Don't leave me!"

"I'm not going anywhere; I'm staying right here with you, okay?"

She nodded her head, breathing how the doctor's were telling her too. AJ soon laid back on the bed, no longer feeling pain since that contraction had passed. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath as she continued to hold onto his hand.

"Mrs. Nemeth, you're not fully dilated yet, so it's not safe to push out your baby."

AJ groaned, "What does that even mean?!"

"You have to be at least 10 cm and you're only at 4."

"Okay, that's fine, I guess." AJ closed her eyes, holding back a loud scream from a contraction she was having. "Nick, I swear to God I will never let you convince me to have a child ever again."

Nick pressed his lips together, holding in a laugh, "Okay, babe."

Hours past … still no baby.

AJ was getting tired and her contractions felt like they were getting even worse. She screamed in pain, being woken up out of her sleep by the piercing pain in her uterus. This was starting to piss her off and she wasn't a happy camper towards anyone who wanted to speak to her.

"Babe, I'm going to the cafeteria downstairs, do you want something?"

"Nick," she hissed at him through her teeth, "I am in the middle of having a baby and you want to know do I want something from the cafeteria?"

"I was just trying to—"

"Just get me a water and some fruit." She interrupted him saying, not really wanting to hear him speak at the moment.

He left the room, going to the cafeteria like he said he would do, getting her the things she wanted and rushing back to the room so he wouldn't miss anything. Nick could have sworn he was only gone for about ten minutes, but when he came back he heard her screaming from all the way down the hallway.

"AJ, are you okay?!" he asked, rushing to the side of her bed that the doctor wasn't on.

"No!" she yelled at him, "I have a _freaking_ child in my stomach that wants to _freaking_ escape from my womanly area and it _freaking _hurts like hell! I am trying to make my anger sound as PG as possible, but if you ask another dumb question like that I will murder you in your sleep."

Nick shook that off, not really taking it to heart, taking her hand and squeezing it, "Babe, it's okay, you're going to be fine."

She screamed in pain, "_Get this baby out of me_!"

The doctor checked her measurements, "AJ, you're only at 5 and a half centimeters."

Leslie walked into the room, smiling at AJ and Nick, "How are you feeling other than your contractions? Does anything else hurt?"

"No."

"Okay that's a good sign. AJ, don't get worried, okay? I've had patients that have been in labor for days, and you're only in your fifth hour. Just relax and wait for it to happen." Leslie sounded so calm, so AJ breathed in, calming herself as well.

"Thank you."

"Once you get to about 9 centimeters, I'll come back and prepare everything for you to push and all that, okay?"

AJ nodded, squeezing Nick's hand a little instead of screaming from yet another contraction. "Baby, can you lay with me? She asked him.

"Sure, babe." Nick gently got into the bed with her, careful not to touch her too much. He looked over at her, seeing her half sleep, holding onto his arm for dear life.

"Nicky, promise me no matter what you'll never leave me and our baby."

"Well I have work, babe, I don't think I can promise you that."

"No, I mean, leave and never come back." She rustled around a little more, getting closer to him.

"I'll never eave you and our baby, AJ, never think that."

"Thank you for loving me, Nick."

"I'll always love you, babe."

AJ rested her head on arm, finally getting the sleep she needed. The doctors kept telling her to rest considering she wasn't having her baby right now and she needed as much energy as she could, so when the time came, she could push.

Nick fell asleep with her, relaxing as he felt her breathing slowly, resting her body.

Their friends walked through the room door about thirty minutes later, interrupting Nick's sleep, but thankfully not waking up his sleeping wife.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"We asked her doctor was it okay if we came back here and she said if we made it a quick visit, we could come." Ada said, walking over to the couch and sitting down with the rest of the girls.

"How is she doing?" Mike asked.

"Uh, she's stressed and scared, but she's going to be fine."

"How much longer until she can deliver the baby?"

"She has to make it to 10 cm before she can even try to start pushing, so we're just waiting on that." Nick looked down at her, "Her contractions finally stopped hurting so much and she's able to sleep for now."

"I know how she feels," Nikki said shivering at the memory of giving birth, "Contractions are like the devil's way of making you go through hell when you're about to deliver your baby."

"Hers were really bad," Nick said just as she winced a little in her sleep from a small contraction, "But now she can just fall right back to sleep, which couldn't happen at first."

It was silent for a few minutes and all they heard were doctors moving up and down the hospital hallways, attending to other women that were in labor. Luckily their hospital had a specific section for woman giving birth, with a small nursery and everything attached to it, so after the baby was born, the nurses could easily attend to the baby.

AJ woke up in the middle of her sleep, holding onto her stomach as she let out a piercing scream, scaring everyone in the room. "Nick!"

Nick rushed and pushed the button hooked up to her bed, sending a message to her doctor, telling her to hurry up and get there.

Leslie came in with a group of doctors following behind her, rushing over to the bed. Nick hopped off, barely leaving AJ's side, holding her hand like he promised he'd always do.

"I'm sorry, but everyone except for Nick has to leave the room." Leslie said in a serious tone. No one gave her a problem as they scurried out of the room.

AJ groaned, breathing heavy as they measured her again, seeing if she was ready to push her baby out.

"It's time, AJ, you're at 9 and a half cm, we can start preparing."

Nick looked down, giving her a supportive smile as he pushed some hair out of her face. "You can do this, babe, I believe in you. This is the end of the road before you officially become a mom."

AJ let a tear fall, "We're going to be the best parents ever."

"You know it." he gave her one last smile before a doctor pulled him away and out of the room. "What are you doing? My wife is about to give birth!"

"Mr. Nemeth, I need you to come with me so we can get you cleaned up and ready to help deliver the baby."

Nick froze, "What?"

"We have to get you in scrubs and masks and different things like that so it can be sanitary."

The doctor pulled him further along, getting to a room where all the supplies were. As Nick strapped on everything, it felt like everything was going in slow motion. _This was it. _He was about to be a dad.

"Nick!" AJ kept screaming, wanting her husband near her, "Nick!"

"I'm right here, babe, I had to go get changed, but I'm right here." He grabbed her hand again, smiling like crazy at her. "You can do this, AJ, I know you can."

She nodded, listening for the doctor's instructions, "So, AJ, every time you have a contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can, okay?"

AJ nodded again, feeling scared out of her mind. Everyone waited in silence as they all waited for a contraction to come.

AJ screamed in terror as one came and she pushed and felt a huge amount of pain come over her, "Nick, I can't do this!"

"Babe, look at me," she turned to him, sweating bullets, "All you have to do is push, after that, you're done, just push, babe."

Another contraction came and she pushed, screaming to the top of her lungs, "Nick, baby, I can't! It hurts too much! I can't!"

"Babe, do you remember when I pushed your body too far and I tore your tissue?" she nodded at him, "I didn't listen to you when you told me you couldn't do it and I almost ruined this moment for you."

"Nick, that's okay, we're past that."

"I know, babe, but listen. This is different. You're about to deliver our first baby, so I need you to push. The sooner you get it over with, the sooner the pain goes away."

AJ breathed out, wanting the pain to stop, "Okay."

AJ resituated herself on the bed, breathing in and out waiting on her next contraction. When she felt it, she gave Nick's hand a hard squeeze, screaming again, but she remembered what he said and she pushed as hard as she could.

"We see the baby's head!" a doctor yelled.

"AJ, did you hear that? You're doing so good, babe, just keep pushing.

After a few more pushes, AJ fell back onto the bed, tired. "Nick, I can't do this anymore."

"Yes, you can, believe in yourself."

"I do believe in myself, I'm just tired and I don't have enough energy to push anymore!" she was upset with herself that she was basically giving up.

"Come on, you have two or three more pushes and you're done. I promise it'll all be worth it in the end, babe, just push for me, please?"

AJ saw his loving face and decided that she had 18 years to look forward to with her husband and her new baby, all she had to do was _push._

"That's it, AJ, you're doing it!" Nick said kissing her forehead after she had given a really good push, "Babe, I swear you have no more than two pushes left."

AJ mustered up enough strength to give another push. She couldn't stop sweating and it felt like the temperature in the room was over three hundred degrees.

"AJ, one last push and you guys are parents!" Leslie told them with a smile.

Nick looked down at her giving her one last smile before she gave her last push, before giving a huge sigh of relief, feeling a heavy weight lifted from her.

It was silent in the room … everyone's heart stopped beating as they waited for that magical moment.

_Suddenly a small cry filled the room._


	55. Sammy

_Samantha Adaline Marie Nemeth_

_6 pounds, 7 ounces._

_Blue eyes just like her daddy and everything else just like her mommy._

That had been a long night for Nick and AJ. It was harder on AJ, considering she was the one that gave birth, but Nick had a life changing moment. When he held their baby for the first time, it felt like his world had made a total spin.

Everything was different now. He no longer was just caring for his wife. He was caring for his wife and their new baby.

AJ laid in the hospital bed, sleep, catching up on some much needed rest. Once she heard her baby cry for the first time, she fell back onto the hospital bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

Nick woke her up to see their new little baby and so she could hold little Samantha for the first time, and so they could both sign her birth certificate. But after that … when AJ fell asleep, she didn't wake up again.

She laid in the hospital bed, sleep, resting well in the comfortable bed, snoozing. Throughout the night she would rustle around in the bed, feeling everything below her waist being sore.

AJ fluttered her eyes open, immediately seeing the sun shining in on her. She moved around a little bit and she heard a small voice behind her. She found the strength to turn over and see her husband in a nearby in a chair, holding Samantha.

He noticed her looking over at them with a weak smile and he got up slowly, bringing the baby with him. "Say hi to mommy, Sammy." He said in a baby voice that she found absolutely adorable.

AJ held out her arms, taking Samantha from him and laying her right next to her in the bed. "Are you mommy and daddy's little angel? Yes, you are, yes, you are."

Nick smiled at his two girls that he loved so much, "She's such a feisty baby. I see now why she was always kicking in your stomach."

AJ started to tear at how beautiful she was, "Nicky, she has your eyes and those chubby cheeks of yours."

"She looks exactly like you, babe."

AJ took one of her fingers, playing with random parts of Sammy's body, getting a sleepy yawn out of her. "Baby, how long as she been up?"

"About an hour, but I've only had her for about 30 minutes."

Leslie walked in just in time for AJ to ask her some questions, "Hello AJ, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Are you still tired?"

She nodded her head, looking over at Nick who had taken Sammy back, "Yeah, I just woke up like five minutes ago."

"That's normal, so I came by just to have a quick chat with you and Nick about how certain things need to go with the two of you."

AJ and Nick looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well on average, after a woman has a baby, we tell her to wait six to eight weeks before returning to any sexual activities. Now with you, I'm going to stretch that out a little more and say eight to ten, is that okay?"

Nick's mouth dropped, "I have to wait two and a half months before I can do anything with her?"

"It's just so we know everything is perfectly fine down there and she's okay."

Nick groaned, "Are you serious?"

"Nicky, its okay, two more months won't kill you."

He left the room, taking the baby with him so he could take her back to the nursery. When he came back, Leslie was gone and AJ was resting like she should be.

"So, two more months, huh?"

AJ poked out her bottom lip, "I'm sorry, baby," she felt bad for him, "I know this whole pregnancy has been hard for you, I'm sure going 9 months without sex was hard."

"You have no idea." He flopped down on the chair next to her bed, "It's been rough."

"Come lay with me, Nick." She patted the spot next to her, waiting for him to come over and lay with her. He came over, laying down, and pulling her close. "Baby, we did it. We're parents now."

"No, babe, _you_ did it."

She giggled at him, "She's so beautiful. I can't wait to take her home and put her in her little clothes and those bows your mom gave us."

Nick grabbed her hand, playing with her ring, "A baby girl is amazing to have. I'm going to spoil her so much. When she came out and they told me it was a girl, my heart stopped, because that just means I have a smaller version of you."

AJ smiled, "I wanted a girl too, but I want our next baby to be a boy."

"So we're having another baby?"

"Well of course not now, but I know I want to eventually have a baby boy."

Nick stayed silent for a minute, enjoying the thought of going home with his new baby girl.

A while later AJ fell asleep to the sound of Nick's heartbeat and the thought of their new baby. It had been such a long road for them to get here and now that they were here, it felt unreal.

It all started on their first date …

_"I think we should meet in the middle and say you love me already and you want me to have your babies." Nick said which made her cover her face from laughing so much._

_"You haven't even kissed me yet and you're talking about babies?"_

_"I'm just saying … the looks you give me, any other time, the deal is sealed and they want me to impregnate them." Once again AJ was laughing until a couple tears fell out of her eyes._

_"So is the deal sealed?"_

_"I mean, that's up to you. We're only on our first date, and my friends already think we've slept together, so hey … I'm cool with it." Nick smiled at her. He was happy that she was comfortable enough with him to where they could joke and this wouldn't be awkward. He liked that she understood all of his jokes and she laughed at them even when some weren't even funny. Okay … he wouldn't mind her being his babe._

_"I'll think about it while I'm eating my lobster and veggies."_

_"You do that. But I need to know so I can ask Vince for some time off for when our beautiful children are born."_

_"You think our babies would be beautiful?" she asked seriously._

_"Look at me … then look at you. Put that together and we're destined for the world's most gorgeous baby." She blushed at him. "You know, I think our baby would be too gorgeous." Nick narrowed his eyes in deep thought._

_"What makes you think that?"_

_"As I was think about a little Nick or a little AJ running around, I pictured him or her at daycare and all the kids beating him or her up, because he or she was just too beautiful."_

_"Never … never again will I talk to you about children." She said through laughter._

_"What? I'm just simply stating that our child would get beat up a lot because they'd be too gorgeous for the other kids to handle."_

And then they got serious …

_"When are we going to have a baby?" he asked looking down at her to see her mouth drop._

_"Uh … I mean … you were serious about having kids with me?"_

_"Of course, why would you think I was lying?"_

_"No I didn't think you were __lying, __I just thought that maybe you were just kidding around."_

_"I was dead serious when I said I wanted to wait until you were ready for kids."_

_She smiled that radiant smile of hers, "I would love to have your babies, Nicky."_

_"Good, because I would love to have a beautiful baby girl that looks __just__ like her mommy."_

_"So when are you thinking about doing all this?" AJ asked, reaching up and massaging his scalp a little as she messed around in his hair._

_"Whenever the future mommy is ready."_

_He had such loving and honest eyes and AJ honestly wouldn't mind having a baby with him. Maybe not right at the moment, but just knowing that he was fine with the idea was beyond amazing._

_"Well the future mommy wants to practice with the future daddy."_

_"Practice what?"_

_"Well if we're going to have a baby, we need to practice making one, right?"_

_Nick smirked down at her, "Who am I to turn down that amazing offer?"_

After months of trying … she finally got pregnant …

_"What do you want, Nick? Do you want to tell me how un-perfect we are?!"_

_Yes, they were in the middle of a hallway in a hotel, but he was too worried about her to care about that. "Babe, look, I didn't mean it like that, okay? I was just saying—"_

_"You were saying that we're not all that we're cracked up to be! You said we aren't perfect!"_

_"We're not!"_

_"But you always say I'm perfect, and I always say that you're perfect … you lied to me!" She was flipping out on him and she couldn't even control her emotions._

_"AJ, listen to me, I said that you were perfect for __me." __He moved a little closer to her, "We fight, we yell, we get mad, we make up, we're happy, we're sad, we're __not __perfect, babe. We're just __us."_

_AJ took in what he said and closed her eyes, "But I want us to be perfect … I want our baby to grow up in a perfect home. I want our baby to be perfect."_

_"Our baby won't be perfect, but it'll be the closest thing to perfection, babe, I promise." He stepped closer, closing the gap between them, "__I promise__."_

_AJ looked up, seeing his crystal blue eyes, "Baby _… _I'm pregnant."_

All of that led them to this moment …

AJ and Nick laid in their Phoenix home, each holding one hand of their tiny new baby girl. She was a giggler, just like her mommy, and she did have her daddy's smile. Sammy was a playful baby already and she was antsy and ready to explore.

"I think it's time for me to feed her." AJ said sitting up and getting her pump ready.

"Do you need a towel this time?"

AJ glared at him, "The only reason I needed a towel last time was because I didn't know how to work this pump thingy."

"You should have done it the regular way then, babe."

"That hurts and the pump doesn't, so I chose the pump." AJ set up everything, taking off her shirt and strapping the pump around her, turning it on, and awkwardly waiting as it pumped her breast milk.

"Nick made a disgusted face, "This is the most awkward thing I have ever witnessed."

AJ smirked at him, "You're just mad the pump is getting more action than you."

Nick rolled his eyes at her, "For the last two weeks since you've been out of the hospital I have not made any advances on you, so why would you bring that up?"

"It's just funny to me that you've actually been waiting patiently for the day you can finally have me all to yourself again."

"9 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 9 hours, 53 minutes, and 12 seconds." He pressed his lips together, falling back onto his pillow with a sigh.

"Baby, you have like—"

"5 weeks, 6 days, 15 hours, 45 minutes, and 17 seconds."

AJ shook her head at him knowing the exact times, "That's not too bad."

"I haven't had any sexual contact with my wife in 9 months, how is that not bad?"

"It's not like I wanted to hold out on you, Nick, it's what the doctor said was safe."

Nick rolled his eyes, "_Now _you listen to the doctors and want to stay safe."

AJ removed the pumps, screwing the caps on the bottles and putting on her shirt, before smiling down at Sammy, "Hey baby girl, are you ready to eat?" she turned her attention back to Nick, "Nick, stop being a baby."

"My life is over."

"You're sexually frustrated, which is totally understandable, but stop being a buzz kill."

Nick looked over at her, narrowing his eyes at her, "You don't understand what it's like to be a guy, being married, loving your wife so much, and not having sex with her. It's like having a pencil with no paper to write on."

AJ felt bad for him, "Soon, baby, soon."

"Ugh, whatever, I just have to depend on your words, I guess." Nick told her as he picked up Sammy, smiling at her.

AJ tilted her head, wondering what that meant, "What does that mean?"

"It's nothing, babe."

"No, tell me what it means, Nick."

He sighed, "It's just that sometimes I don't think we're close and sharing that moment with you makes me feel close to you again. I feel a certain bond we have when we share that moment it's just been taken from me."

"Nick …" she really didn't know what to say.

"It's whatever though, babe, no worries. In 5 weeks, you'll be all mine again, and things will go back to normal, right?"

AJ gave him a weak smile, laying her head down on his chest as she watched him play with their beautiful baby girl. "Right, baby, it'll go back to normal."


	56. It Was Perfect Until

_Him._

Nicholas Theodore Nemeth.

The father of her child and the love of her life.

He had a certain suave about himself that she appreciated very much.

Since Sammy had been born, she had tried everything to let him know that she loved him, but there was still something missing. Words couldn't tell him exactly how much she loved him, and she couldn't show him the way that she wanted to.

His eyes, made her want to melt every time she saw him. Those crystal blue orbs of his made her go weak anytime he made eye contact for a long period of time. His lustful look he gave her when he thought she looked sexy and she didn't, made her feel confident in herself and believe that she deserved him.

His perfectly shaped, soft lips. It was as though the universe had made his lips specifically designed to move in sync with hers. Even when she wasn't kissing him, she loved to sometimes run one of her fingers across his pink lips, just because she could and it was something she wanted to do.

His blonde hair, made her feel different. He thought outside the box and dyed his hair blonde for some reason, but she never complained because she loved it. Recently he had started getting a small amount of facial hair, which didn't bother her. It took her a while to get used to, but she loved the roughness on his face.

His body made her ogle him anytime she saw it. It was perfect and there was no denying it. He wasn't overwhelmingly muscular; he was just the right size. AJ loved watching him in the ring, sliding around so gracefully as though he was skating across thin ice.

What if all of that went away? What if she never had it in the first place?

AJ sat in the locker room, holding Sammy; all dressed up nice because she would be doing commentary tonight. This was huge for her because she wasn't the type of person to liked being in front of thousands of people.

She was going to be live on the show and that wasn't helping her stomach stop turning. Nick finally talked to her earlier that day, letting her know it wasn't going to be all that bad. After their talk she was a little less nervous and her butterflies slowly started to fade. She was going to take Sammy out there with her, wearing her 'stealing the show' attire and a large Dolph Ziggler bow.

AJ was still in the locker room until a guy came and got her, telling her it was almost time for her to get out to the announce table. They called her out there and she walked out with Jerry Lawler and JBL, getting cheers from the crowd as they knew the match was going to start.

"So, AJ, all you do is make weird jokes about the people in the ring, tell what's going on, and have fun, is that okay?" Jerry asked her, handing her a head set.

"Yeah, that's totally fine." She smiled, adjusting Sammy in her lap so she was facing towards the ring. "Are you ready to see daddy?"

AJ laughed at everyone complimenting her on how cute Sammy was and wanting to hold her until the match started. She sat in the middle of the group, passing her baby back and forth until they finally heard the music play.

Everyone cheered and AJ blushed as Nick slid on the apron, making his way into the ring. He was in there with Ada and E of course, and they all waited for his opponent to come out. When he came out, it was Alberto Del Rio and AJ saw from the sidelines that Nick wasn't too thrilled about this match.

"AJ, does Dolph ever come home and talk about his opponents?" JBL asked her as the bell rang for the match.

"Sometimes, he normally likes to separate his work and his home life, so unless he's excited or upset about something, he doesn't usually talk much about work." AJ answered truthfully as she looked down at Sammy, making sure she was okay.

"When are you returning to work backstage?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure; I'm focused right now on Sammy and her being okay, so work will fall into place when she's taken care of."

AJ squeaked a little when Nick got kicked in the face, "Well folks, it looks like the Mrs. over here doesn't like her husband getting hit in the face!" Jerry said with a chuckle which made AJ glare at him.

"That's my baby; of course I don't want him hurt."

"Is he a show stealer at home?"

"He's such a softie at home; he's nothing like he is in the ring."

"So he's not a ladies' man?"

AJ laughed, "Uh, no. I mean, he was before we got serious, but after that he was all mine."

"Does he ever show you wrestling moves?" JBL asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"Can I really answer that on live TV?" AJ asked getting a laugh from everyone.

The match continued and Nick wasn't looking so good. AJ heard more music start to play and it was Jack Swagger. Even backstage no one liked him, so she automatically caught an attitude as he walked down the ramp, interrupting her husband's match.

"Uh oh, looks like we have a party crasher, huh AJ?"

"Ugh, I hate him. He's such an irritating person." The expression on her face showed how she felt and everyone around her felt the same way, "Him and N—" she almost said his real name, "Him and Dolph used to be tag team partners and he was always the weakest link."

"Do they still have problems?"

"Yeah, backstage they'll get into small arguments and stuff, but they don't fight or anything." AJ glared at Jack as he walked around the ring, "He hates me though."

"Why?"

"I have no clue, but he always stalks me whenever I'm alone, it's really creepy."

Nick and Alberto continued their match, trying to ignore the fact that Jack was out there. Unfortunately for Nick he was too distracted by the fact that Jack was standing in front of the announce table, which he felt was a little too close to his wife and his baby.

Jack turned around to face all three of the announcers, tilting his head to the side and giving a smirk. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Nemeth," Jack said walking over and standing in front of her, "How's it going on commentary?"

AJ took off her headset so she could hear him clearly, "What did you say?"

"I just asked you how it was going on commentary."

"It's going great Jack, thanks for asking." Of course she wasn't being sincere with her 'thanks' but she said it anyway.

Jack caught on to her sarcasm and decided he didn't like it, "Can I hold your baby?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

AJ looked back and forth between JBL and Jerry who were rapidly shaking their heads, telling her to exit this situation as soon as possible.

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't want you to hold my baby. I don't know where you've been."

That set him off and he launched himself at her, being stopped by Nick who sat on the announcer's table with a smirk on his face, "Is there a problem here, Jack?"

They eyed each other as Nick stood up, making Jack take his attention off of AJ, "No … there's no problem at all."

Nick wasn't scared of Jack, even considering the huge height difference between the two of them. He kept giving that smirk that he knew Jack hated, "So if there's not a problem, then you should leave, right?"

"Yeah, Nick, I'll leave."

Jack punched Nick right in the face, receiving a gasp from everyone, even in the audience who saw what was going on. Nick stumbled back a little, shocked that he had been punched.

AJ saw anger building up inside of him, and she got scared. She had seen Nick when he was mad and it wasn't a pretty sight. "Nick, its okay, just walk away."

Of course he didn't listen to her …

Nick pounced on Jack, making him fall to the floor, attacking him with several punches. AJ handed Sammy to Ada, who was close by, running over to them and grabbing Nick's arm.

"Nick, baby, stop!" she yelled at him.

He felt her grabbing him and stood up, glaring down at Jack, who was bleeding. "Now you know not to punch me, right?"

"Baby, let's just go, okay?" AJ said looking up at him, seeing anger still left in him.

Nick saw her fear and calmed down, looking over to Ada seeing her holding his baby girl. He walked over to her, taking Sammy, and kissing her, receiving that lovely smile of hers. "Hey baby girl, did you just see daddy beat up that ugly man?" she continued to give that slobbery giggle. "Stop being a messy baby."

Nick hopped in the ring with her, grabbing a microphone and telling AJ to come over to him.

"For all of you that don't know, these two girls are my life." Nick said bringing AJ into his side, "This is my wonderful wife that keeps me in line and as you just saw, she's the only one that can stop me from punching people in the face."

Everyone in the crowd laughed, giving a small round of applause.

"This right here is my beautiful little girl, Sammy. She was born about 3 months ago and she's been the best thing to happen to the both us." Nick looked down at AJ, kissing the top of her, "This is my _family."_

AJ liked the sound of that. They were now their new little family. Him, her, and Sammy were their own _family._

"Nick, why did you do that?" she asked when they got backstage.

"Do what?"

"You just told everyone on national television about us on Raw."

"I always used to tell you that if I could, I'd shout it to the world and go on TV and tell everyone how much I love you, so that's what I did."

She smiled, giving him a kiss, "Thank you, baby."

"Where's Sammy?"

"Your mom wanted to have her for the night." AJ told him, laying her hands on his chest.

"Awe, I'm going to miss my little muffin." Nick poked out his lip, getting a laugh out of his wife.

"We'll see her tomorrow afternoon."

Nick kissed her again, heading back to the showers to do his thing. They soon left the arena, going to their home in Phoenix, where they changed into their pajamas, and laid in bed, cuddled close watching TV together.

"Baby, I have to use the bathroom." AJ said and he let go of her.

AJ felt like she owed him something. He had been waiting on her for almost a year and he never pressured her or left her because she wanted to keep her body safe. He loved her enough to push past his manly needs and wait on her, so she was going to make tonight special for him.

AJ left the bathroom in something she knew would drive him crazy. She peered around the corner, seeing him still watching TV. For some reason she was nervous. What if he wasn't attracted to her anymore?"

She came from around the corner, getting on the bed and crawling onto him, laying her body on his, getting his face. "Hi." She said with a corny smile on her face.

"Hey, babe, what's up?"

AJ kissed him passionately before answering his question, "Nothing, I just wanted to spend the rest of my night with you."

Nick laughed, shaking his head as he placed his hands on her tiny waist, "And what exactly will we be doing, wife?"

"Do you want a hint?"

"Yeah, give a hint."

AJ bent down, brushing her lips on his, "_I'm going to_ _beg." _she whispered to him.

He full on smiled, kissing her again, rolling them over. "I love you, babe."

"I love you more."

_Later:_

Nick chuckled, lying on top of her, watching her trying to catch her breath as he kissed her collar bone every now and then. "How do you feel?"

"_Loved_."

"Are you okay? Do feel pain?"

"Nope … everything felt very good." She smiled at her small joke and he kissed her lips.

"I love you, babe."

"What's wrong?" she asked, playing with his hair.

"What do you mean?"

"You're being super sensitive, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad that I have you and little Sammy, and I want the both of you to know that I love you more than anything."

She smiled at him, "We do know you love us, baby, and we love you too." she continued to play with his hair, "Do you see how Sammy only falls asleep on your chest? Do you notice that she only gives that slobbery laugh when she's around you? She loves you more than anything, Nick."

"That's my baby girl."

"I'm jealous; she gets more love from daddy than me." AJ fake pouted.

"Daddy will give you all his love, babe, no worries." He kissed her again, sending them into their passionate state they were in not too long ago.

They loved each other and there was no doubt about that. Once Nick and AJ finally snuggled close to each other, ready to go to bed, he whispered loving words to her, until she fell asleep.

This was a perfect night in Phoenix …

Nick was woken up out of his sleep by a loud crash downstairs. He sat up in bed not seeing his wife next to him.

He heard a scream_ … _it was _her_ scream_._

Before Nick could even react, he felt a hand covering his mouth tightly, yanking him out of bed, and dragging him down the stairs.

He struggled to no avail, finally reaching downstairs to see his wife strapped to a chair, crying her eyes out. Nick launched himself towards her, not getting far because of the person holding him back.

Suddenly a person walked out of the kitchen smirking at him. Nick knew _exactly_ who it was and he wasn't thrilled to see him.

"Well hello there Nicholas, it's nice to see you again." The man gave off an evil laugh that made Nick worry, "You ran from us Nick, but we found you." he walked closer to AJ, creepily smiling at her, "Your wife is very pretty, Nick, it would be so tragic if something happened to her."

Nick breathed heavily, screaming at him through the hand that was over his mouth.

"It would be a _shame _if something happened to her."


	57. Young and Stupid

Nick was ashamed to say he knew the person standing face to face with him at the moment. He _shouldn't _know who he is, but unfortunately he did.

"Now, Nick, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can give back what you took or I'll take something from you." The man said standing behind the chair AJ was strapped to. "Let him go." He said to the strong man holding Nick back.

Nick was released, shaking off the pain in his wrist from the huge man holding it so tight. "What do you want? Why are you even here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here. You _stole _from me, Nick, and you're going to give it all back."

Nick winced at his wife crying in the chair, trying her hardest to escape from the death grip the rope had on her wrists. "Let her go, Damien, she didn't do anything." He tried going over to her, only to have him put a knife to her throat, stopping Nick in his tracks.

"Come any closer and I'll open her throat with this knife," Damien said, making AJ cry even harder, "Does she know about your past life, Nick, or can I tell her?"

He put his head down, looking everywhere except for making contact with anyone, "No, she doesn't know."

"Great! It'll be my pleasure to fill your darling wife in on how much problem you used to get in." Damien grinned that evil grin, "Well AJ, your husband wasn't always as heroic as he is now. He did some things I'm pretty sure he'd be ashamed to tell you about."

AJ breathed heavily, sinking lower and lower into the chair restraining her from moving too much. She looked around, her vision blurry from her tears.

"Nicholas Theodore Nemeth … a man who should have been put in jail along with myself and a few others, but he was the only one that escaped." Damien ran his hand up and down AJ's arm, "He sold drugs, and he did drugs and most of all he _stole _drugs … am I wrong, Nick?"

"No."

"So you remember all the late night parties, the woman, the money, the sex, the alcohol, the drugs, and all of that?"

Nick looked down, tearing up at his wife having to hear all of this, "Yes."

"But what you seem to have a problem remembering that you _stole _a lot of money from me, Nick, you _ran _and I got put in jail."

"I didn't know that."

"Well I sat in a prison cell for 4 years because of you and you're going to give me back the money you took, or you're going to sacrifice this lovely wife of yours."

Nick's eyes widened, "No! I have the money, just leave her alone!"

"You see, Nick, this isn't all about the money anymore, this is about how you became a coward and left us all out to walk into that prison by ourselves."

"Damien, I wanted to get my life together, I didn't have time for games anymore."

That infuriated Damien and went over to AJ, yanking her out of the chair and slamming her into a wall, "Do you see this?! I could kill her right now if I wanted to, don't mess with me, Nick!" he yelled at him, hemming his wife against the wall.

Nick felt so helpless as he saw AJ breathing slowly, "She didn't do anything to you!"

"But she means a lot to you, right? She's your everything, isn't she? Her and that sweet little baby of yours, right Nick?"

Nick's face went pale as he thought of Sammy, "Where's my baby?! What did you do to her?!"

Once again he gave that evil smirk, "Oh you mean little baby Sammy? She's doing just fine." The huge guy left for a few seconds, coming back into the room, holding a crying Sammy, handing her over to Damien, "Awe, what's wrong sweetie?"

"Put her down!"

"So Nick, the end result of this is you giving up something of yours, to make up for everything that you took from me."

"All of this because you spent 4 years in prison for something you deserved anyway?! This is my _family, _leave them out of this!"

AJ breathed heavily as Damien slowly rubbed his hand up and down her leg. He was trying his hardest to make Nick go insane and it was working. The only thing holding him back was if he moved too much closer he'd kill the love of his life.

"Please, Damien, I will do almost anything, just leave them out of this! I'm the one that did something wrong, so please, just leave them out of this!"

Damien considered what he said, "Since I'm a fair man, I'll agree with you on that. This lovely wife of yours has done nothing and neither has your baby, so I'll leave them alone." He handed Sammy to AJ, tearing the tape off of her mouth, hearing a loud scream.

Nick sighed in relief at him letting them go, "Thank you, I swear I'll pay you back, I'll do almost anything, just please don't hurt my girls."

"I know _exactly _what I want you to do, Nick. Not only will you pay me back, but you'll send yourself through a multitude of things that will cause you excruciating pain … in front of '_your girls'."_

Nick's body froze, "What?"

"You should have known one day I was going to get you for what you did, and this is your punishment for it."

"What exactly do I have to do?"

"_You'll cut yourself."_

And that's exactly what he did. Damien sat Nick down in a chair right in front of AJ and Sammy, giving him a knife.

"Nick, you're going to sit here and cut yourself on various places of your body until I say that you've had enough, is that clear?"

Nick nodded, never making eye contact with his wife sitting inches away from him. It had to be done to keep his family safe and to finally let go of everything that had to do with his past.

"You see, Nick, I wouldn't have found you if you didn't work for the WWE. I had my men hunt you down and watch your every move for the last 3 years." Damien circled around their chairs as Nick sliced open his forearm, letting out a painful groan. "I knew about you meeting AJ, I knew about the assistant job, I knew about the proposal, and I sure as hell knew your every move."

AJ winced at him slicing open another part of his arm, "Nick, stop!" she yelled as blood trickled down his skin.

"Babe, I can't! If I stop, he'll kill you and Sammy, I can't let that happen!"

She continued to cry as she rocked Sammy who wouldn't stop crying either. AJ knew, that Sammy knew, that something was hurting her daddy. Sammy loved her dad so much and to see that painful look on his face probably sent her into a bad place.

The sun started to rise above their home and Damien snickered, grabbing a towel, throwing it to Nick, who had blood quickly running down his left arm. "Wipe yourself off; you're going to stain this clean carpet."

It stung and it hurt him badly as he wiped the blood off of his arm. This was the price he had to pay for going down the wrong path in life. He didn't stay on track and he wounded up affiliated with a guy that's making him harm himself in front of his wife and kid.

"Nick …" AJ said through her mountain of tears, "Please, stop …"

Nick looked up at her, making eye contact with her for the first time, "I'm not losing you and Sammy just because I was young and stupid."

"Baby, hurting yourself isn't worth it."

Nick winced as he tried moving his arm over to her, "Listen to me, AJ, you and our baby will _always _be worth more than life to me, okay?"

She wiped her tears, taking his good hand and holding it tight, "How did you get this far gone?"

"I was stupid and I wasn't thinking and … I even know how to explain it to you." he gave her those eyes that said he was tremendously sorry for everything that was happening to them. "What did he do to you?"

"I got up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and that big guy grabbed me." AJ shivered at the memory, "He kept touching me and telling me that you were a bad person for what you had done to him."

Nick went back to cutting himself, groaning in pain and seeing AJ crying again. She only would look at him when he took small intermissions when he could no longer take the consistent amount of pain.

For some reason Nick started to believe that he deserved this. This was his payback for doing wrong things in his past, so he deserved this.

"Babe?" he said just above a whisper, "I deserve this."

She saw tears flooding down his face as he closed his eyes, "Baby, no you don't, no one deserves this. Don't you _ever_ say that again."

"I was a horrible person and I don't see how you could ever look at me the same after this."

"I'm going to look at you as my husband that was willing to risk his life, just to save me and our baby."

"That's my job, AJ, that's not anything special."

AJ squeezed his hand a little, "When will you realize that it's the small things that you do that make me love you the most? Nick, you're sitting here in a chair slicing your arm up, losing gallons of blood, and you want me to believe that you're going this because you _have _to?"

Nick looked down at his arm, "How could you be with someone as terrible as me?"

"Baby, you're not that person anymore."

"Yes, I am! Nicholas Theodore Nemeth stole that money and Nicholas Theodore Nemeth is the person sitting in front of you right now! Nothing has changed … nothing has changed."

AJ cried again, feeling bad that her husband was like this, "I love you with all my heart, baby, I do, but you have to listen to me. You're _not _that person anymore."

He couldn't even respond …

"If I remember correctly, you're the one that wanted to make sure that I didn't think of you any differently because I know now what your past was like. I promised you then that I wasn't going to judge you or leave you because I love you way too much to do that over something so stupid."

"I'm a horrible husband—"

"Stop saying all these lies, Nick! You are the best husband in the world!"

Nick cut his arm again, "I'm a horrible father—"

"Nick, stop!"

He breathed heavily, looking over to see Damien smirking at him. This was his plan and Nick was quickly catching on … he wanted Nick to break.

"AJ, what's my favorite movie?" he asked her randomly, catching her off guard.

"Human Centipede, baby, why?"

"What's my favorite song?"

"You don't have one, but your favorite artists are Kesha and Pink."

"What's my favorite food that you taught me how to make?"

"Macaroni and Cheese, what's the point of all these questions?"

Nick gave her the best smile her could considering he was weak from losing so much blood, "I love you, babe, always remember that, okay?"

"Always."

Damien came over with an upset look on his face, "What is this nonsense? Why are the two of you happy?"

"Because you're trying to pin something on me that I didn't do." Nick stood up, letting blood drip from his arm, "I wasn't the one that sent you to prison, _you were_. Yes, I stole that money, but you probably didn't even notice until you desperately needed that money because you had finally run out, which means you were in debt to someone."

Damien backed up from Nick a little, having a frightened look on his face, without saying a word.

"I know the drug business enough to know that you only come find people for money when you desperately need it, and let me guess, you're in debt to someone who bought you out of everything you own?"

"No." Damien replied, picking up his coat, "Look, Nick, I don't have time for your interrogation right now, okay? I need to leave before your mom comes. We told her to come by and pick up your precious Sammy at 7."

"So you're leaving now? I thought you were going to tell me when to stop cutting myself?" Nick blocked the doorway, still in pain, but with anger building up inside of him. "I swear if I ever see your face again, I'll kill you."

"With what?"

Nick moved slightly opening a drawer in a table in the hallway, pulling out a gun, hearing gasps from everyone.

Damien scurried out of their house, taking his body guard with him, and Nick fell to the floor, feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

"_Babe … call the ambulance_."


	58. Take Care Of Me

The ambulance had arrived at their house, catching the attention of neighbors, which Nick and AJ didn't want to happen.

"Nick, we'll meet you at the hospital, okay?" AJ said frantically. The paramedics were refusing to let her get in the ambulance truck with no seat to hold the baby in.

He nodded weakly, still losing huge amounts of blood, as they shut the doors and drove off with him.

AJ strapped Sammy up in the car and she got in the driver's seat and started the car. Something held her back and told her not to put the car in reverse. Something was wrong with her.

She placed her forehead on the steering wheel and cried. This wasn't supposed to happen to their perfect little family. Up until this point everything was perfect. Nick was happy, she was happy, they had their daughter, and overall everything was falling into place, so why did this have to happen?

After a while of crying, she turned back to see her baby sleep, so she started the car and raced to the hospital so she could see her husband.

No matter what she always said she would be there for him and that's exactly what she was going to do. This wasn't his fault and no matter how much she knew he was going to blame this on himself, this wasn't his fault.

Yes, he wasn't the best person before they met, but he was now and that's all that mattered to her. _This wasn't his fault._

AJ held Sammy close as she reached the front desk asking for Nick's room. She walked slowly through the halls, dreading the idea of seeing him hooked up to different machines and whatnot.

When she finally made it outside of his door, she slowly turned the knob and entered his room, seeing him looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, baby."

Nick looked over at her, barely being able to keep his eyes open, "Hi."

AJ came over to the side of his bed and laid Sammy down on his chest, and she snuggled into his chest like it was second nature. "What have the doctors been saying?"

He found the strength to point to the oxygen tank next to his bed that was hooked up to a mask he was wearing, and a plastic bag full of blood that they were pumping into his system.

"Nick, you're going to be okay, alright? I'm going to go talk to your doctor, is Sammy okay in here with you?" she didn't want to make him feel like he had to watch after their daughter when he wasn't feeling his best.

He nodded his head slowly, bringing his good arm around their baby, holding her onto his chest so she wouldn't fall off. AJ left the room, leaving him there to fall sleep almost immediately. He had no energy whatsoever and his body was having a spastic attack because of his low amounts of blood.

"Excuse me; can I speak to my husband's doctor, please?"

The lady at the desk paged the doctor and she was there within a reasonable amount of time, "Hello, Mrs. Nemeth, I know you have a lot of questions for me."

"I do actually," AJ started to tear up at the memory of their morning, "What exactly is wrong? I know he lost a lot of blood, but is that all?"

"Well, we've solved the problem of the blood loss, that's totally taken care of so don't worry about that, alright?" AJ nodded and he continued; "Now the real problem is under those various cuts on his arm, there was a major vein that brought blood from the heart to every muscle and every part of his left arm."

"So he can't move his arm?"

"No, he can't. Right now we're giving him a blood transfusion and when blood starts circulating back through his body, the vein will repair itself, but he won't be able to move his left arm for at least a week or so."

AJ huffed, throwing her head back, "Is that all or are you saving the worst for last?"

"No ma'am, that's all that's wrong with him." The doctor gave her a weak smile, hoping to make her feel a little better, but of course it didn't work. Yes, AJ was happy that he wasn't dead or anything, but something was wrong with her husband and _that's _what bothered her.

He was hurt and of course he was going to play his 'tough guy' role and act like nothing was wrong, but AJ knew deep down that he was hurting emotionally too. Earlier that day, before dawn, he had to sit in front of his wife and harm himself just to protect them. AJ knew that hurt him physically and emotionally, so she was ready for the battle to get that out of him.

"Nick?" she asked walking into the room, seeing him sleep with Sammy still on this chest. The sight was beautiful but of course this wasn't a time for taking pictures and smiling.

AJ sat down in the chair next to his bed, getting herself comfortable because she wouldn't be leaving for a while. She wasn't going to leave his side unless she necessarily had to, which meant her going home to freshen up, and getting Sammy more clothes and whatnot.

He slept for hours … Sammy woke up every two hours or so, whimpering because she was either hungry or needed her diaper changed, which AJ was more than willing to do for her. It felt a little weird to her doing all these things by herself because Nick was usually always there to help her or to keep her company.

He was an excellent father to Sammy. Nick always took the night shift with her, knowing AJ was tired from keeping up with her during the day. Nick knew that Sammy only fell asleep calmly when she was lying on his chest, so the night shift suited him well.

Was it normal for him to still be sleep? Yes.

AJ had asked his doctor this about a million times after his seventh straight hour of being sleep. They kept saying his body 'put him to sleep' so it could 'circulate his blood' and all types of crap that AJ really didn't want to hear … she just wanted him to wake up and be okay.

He finally tossed … he wiggled around, getting a tighter grip on Sammy so she wouldn't fall off of his chest, but none the less, he moved.

AJ stood up, fixing her hair for some reason, before she went over to the side of his bed, "Hey sleepyhead." She said once he fluttered his eyes open.

He gave a weak laugh, "Hi there."

"How are you feeling?"

Nick shifted himself around a little bit, "I can't … move my … arm." He told her weakly.

"I know, baby, the doctor told me." She pushed a stray hair out of his face, "You cut one of your veins and blood can't get to arm, so you can't move it."

"Oh … what about … work?"

"You need to get better before you even think about stepping into a gym or a ring, okay? I'm going to call Vince later and—"

"No!" Nick said as loudly as he could, but it just came out as a whisper. "No one … needs to … know about … this."

"Why? What am I supposed to say when people start asking me questions about you?"

"Tell them … I'm sick."

AJ sighed, not wanting to argue with him about this. She shook her head as he softly patted the bed for her to come lay with him. She got onto the bed, cuddling into his side as much as she could.

Last night they had shared their lustful moments, but it seemed to have all faded away. He was slowly fading away from her and she wanted him back.

"Nicky, do you want to watch TV?"

He shook his head, coughing into his mask, closing his eyes again, "I can feel … the cuts on my arm."

AJ looked over and saw his arm all wrapped up with bandages, "You can?"

"It hurts like hell."

AJ rubbed Sammy's back as she started to stir on top of him, "Everything will be fine, baby, and you'll get better."

Nick drifted right back to sleep, leaving AJ to lay next to him and their daughter, thinking about everything. Nothing good was coming out of this. _Nothing. _In every situation, something, even if it's the smallest thing, should be good, but nothing was good about this.

AJ finally let out her second set of tears, crying softly because all of this had finally gotten to her. It finally had set in on her that this might be something they couldn't recover from. Her and her husband were always the strongest people, but this had broken both of them.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," she whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her, "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. It means the world to me that you would protect us like that, but this is so stupid. I love you with all my heart, Nick, but you shouldn't have done it."

AJ replayed in her head, him yelling at her, telling her that this was his family and he wasn't going to lose them because he was young and stupid. She would always admit that Nick didn't make the right decisions in his life, but no one deserves to be lying in a hospital bed like this.

"Babe … stop crying." She heard him saying softly, moving his good arm around her, holding her waist.

"Nick, I can't believe this happened to us … why _us?"_

"I don't know."

AJ looked up at him, seeing him more awake than normal, "How are you feeling? You look more alert." Nick took his mask off, only to have AJ put it back on, "Keep it on, we don't need any unnecessary problems."

He took it off again, "I can breathe, babe, I don't need it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

AJ sighed, looking down at their baby, who was lying on her stomach, looking at them with those big blue eyes, "Hey baby girl, you okay?" she asked her, getting a giggle as she looked at her dad.

"Has she been here the whole time?"

"No, I've had to feed her and change her and stuff, but right after that she'd start whining until I laid her back on you."

"Oh, okay, has she been too fussy?"

"No, she's just wanted to play with you, but you were sleep, so she'd just fall asleep too."

Nick felt so bad for not helping her out with Sammy. He always took pride in relieving her from watching her if she wanted to be a busy baby and stay up late at night. It was his sworn duty to take care of them both, and lying in this hospital bed wasn't doing them any good.

"I'm sorry for all of this, babe. You should have never been put into this situation."

AJ looked back up to see him looking down at her with those sad eyes, "Look down at your arm, baby, this isn't about me, you're hurt, okay?"

"I know it hurt you to sit there and watch that though, I mean, I saw the look on your face and—"

"Nick, nothing is wrong with me. I'm just not okay with the fact that you're hurt, you can't move your arm, and you're probably eating yourself up on the inside about this because you think it's your fault."

"It is my fault."

"No its not, you had no control over what happened, okay? The only person, who left that situation harmed, was you, and that makes me sad." AJ's lip quivered as she started to cry again.

"Babe …"

AJ sat up on the hospital bed, looking back at him, "I can't process the thought that you're blaming yourself for this. I don't want you to blame yourself for this because then you'll change. You'll be sad and unhappy and it's my job to make you happy, and I feel like a total failure when you're not happy, baby."

"Babe, you're not a failure."

"I feel like the biggest failure on Earth when I see those eyes of yours look at me with sadness. It tears me apart to see that you're miserable and you feel like your life is crumbling. _It's my job as your wife to make sure that you're happy, healthy, and you feel loved, and I failed, Nick, I failed."_

Nick struggled a little, but he sat up, holding Sammy in the fold of his arm, rocking her lightly, "You didn't fail me, babe, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. _I'm very happy when I'm with you and I always feel an over abundant amount of love from you, no matter what, so never feel like you failed me."_

AJ took Sammy from him, getting out of the bed, putting her in her small seat where she could sleep comfortably. She returned to be bed snuggled close to him, letting her last tears fall onto his shirt.

She sniffled, looking up at her husband to see him with a comforting smile, "I'm glad you're feeling a little better, baby. It was killing me to see you so exhausted earlier."

"I feel better now; I guess the blood has finally started circulating throughout my body again." Nick turned over on his side, bringing her into his chest more, "I love you so much, April Jeanette Nemeth."

"I love you too, baby."

"I felt so bad for what happened because it's my job to take care of you, and I didn't do my job."

AJ buried her head in his chest as it got quiet …. "It's time for me to start taking care of _you."_


	59. Of Course I Mean It

He finally was able to come home after a week and a half of lying in a hospital bed, making sure he was okay.

It felt good to be in the car on his way to his mom's house, breathing in the fresh air that hit his face because his window was down. He could move his arm now, not enough to go back to work, but it just took more effort when he was moving things with his left arm.

AJ was in the driver's seat, driving them to his mom's house with the wind blowing her hair back. She looked so beautiful to him as she drove, going into her element as they listened to the radio.

It was quiet in the car besides Sammy wiggling around in her car seat and the radio playing random music. It was a peaceful silence that wasn't awkward or needed; it was just them being thankful they made it out of that situation alive.

They got to her house, Nick getting Sammy out of the car and putting her on his shoulder, and AJ going around the car, tucking herself in his side as they walked to the door. His mom came to the door, bringing AJ into an immediate hug, telling her hello.

No one knew exactly why Nick was in the hospital, they just told everyone that he hurt his arm doing something weird in the backyard.

"Hey son, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, mom, how are you?"

"I'm good, I've just been waiting to see my little grandbaby." She said grabbing Sammy from him, holding her up and smiling at her. "She's getting so big!"

"Mom, you saw her a week and a half ago," Nick said rolling his eyes a little, pulling AJ with him to a chair in the living room, "Are you hungry?"

"No, just glad you're able to go home." She turning around in his lap, giving a smile, "I missed you."

Nick laid his head against hers, breathing out heavily, "I missed you too, sleeping without you at night wasn't the same."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. What's the first thing you want to do when you get home?"

"Cuddle close to my snuggle muffin and our beautiful little Sammy."

"That sounds amazing, baby." AJ giggled, sinking into his lap, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Sammy finally got used to falling asleep to me … she didn't like that too much at first."

"She's just used to me putting her to sleep, that's all, babe, no worries."

"Start giving yourself some credit, baby. It won't hurt my feelings for you to say our little girl likes you just a little bit more."

"Okay fine, our baby loves me more than you." he gave her a big grin and she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I missed those lips of yours."

"You did?"

"More than anything."

Nick's mom came over, interrupting their small moment, "Okay, I know this is your baby and everything, but I love her to pieces! Can I have her?"

"Mom, you can't have my baby," Nick said with a chuckle when his mom started to pout, "She can spend the night with you tonight if that makes you feel any better."

Suddenly her face lit up, "That's fine, when do you want her home?"

"Bring her home whenever you're done playing mother goose."

Nick had never seen his mother so happy. She squealed as she practically ran away with Sammy taking her into the nursery she had built just for her.

"_You're _letting Sammy out of your site? That's a surprise." AJ said looking at him, receiving a smirk from him.

"Well I have my sites on something a little bigger that likes inappropriate things."

AJ burst out with laughter, leaning back on him, intertwining their fingers, "You're such a softie."

They soon left his mom's house, going to their own house, where Nick took in a deep breath right when he stepped inside. He'd missed his home.

"Nicky!" she yelled at him from downstairs as she looked through the refrigerator, "I know you're hungry! Come get something to eat!"

Nick ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, sliding onto the counter, "What are you making?"

"Well it's like three o'clock in the afternoon, so I'll make your favorites and then some chicken?"

"That sounds perfect, but what are we going to do _after _we eat?" he asked, bringing her in between his legs, "I mean we need some type of entertainment for the night, right?"

"What exactly are you thinking of doing to me, baby?"

"I don't know, a little bit of this," he bent down and kissed her neck, "And a whole lot of this," he kissed her lips, "And you _have _to let me get into those." He tugged at the rim of jeans, looking back up to her, seeing her blushing.

"_After _we eat, I'm all yours."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "For the rest of the night?"

"_For the rest of the night_," she repeated, smiling at how his eyes lit up, "Get off the counter so I can start cooking."

He hopped off, slapping her butt as he walked into the living room, laying out on the couch, and turning on the TV. AJ came over a while later, handing him a plate as she sat down as well.

"Baby, try this," AJ fed him a spoonful of rice and gravy, "Do you like it?"

"That's really good, why did you make this?"

"I was watching this cooking show one day that you were in the hospital and she cooked it, and it looked so good."

"Well it's really good, not as good as your macaroni and cheese, but it's good."

AJ smirked as she fed him some more food, "If I were naked and covered in macaroni and cheese, what would you do?"

"I could show you better than I can tell you."

She giggled, letting him feed her some food, "Baby, I'm eating, I don't want to think about the freaky things you want to do to me."

They continued eating, feeding each other from time to time as they watched TV. For some reason they didn't like talking while they were watching TV and it was a mutual feeling between the two, so it was a peaceful silence as they ate their food.

Nick crawled on top of her, laying his weight on her, "Are you mine now?"

"Nope, I have to go put the plates in the sink." She pushed him off of her and made her way into the kitchen, doing what she said she was going to do.

Nick up behind her, placing his hands on her hips and his head into her neck, kissing it lightly, "Babe … how about now?"

"Nope, my food has to digest."

Nick let go of her, groaning, "Babe! Really?"

She giggled, taking off her shirt and hopping onto the counter, "I'm just kidding, come here."

He ran over to her, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her back to the couch, hearing her giggle all the way there. "You … are the best wife ever." He leaned down kissing her, letting his hands roam around her bare torso.

"Baby, we can't do this on the couch."

He looked up from kissing her neck, looking slightly agitated, "Why?"

"Other people sit on this couch, that'll be weird."

Suddenly he got an idea, "Do you want to try something new tonight?"

She caught on to his suspicious look, "What is it?" He whisked her off the couch, taking her back into the kitchen and setting her on the counter, "We did all of that, just to have you bring me right back over here to the counter?"

Nick started looking through the refrigerator, "Icing," he ran over handing it to her, "Strawberries … oh! Whip cream! … when did we get grapes? That's cool too though." Nick kicked the door closed, grabbing her in one arm and rushing them upstairs.

"What is all that for?"

"Well you always say we need to start trying new things, so this is the new stuff."

She laughed, crawling onto the bed and straddling his stomach, "Whip cream or icing?"

_Later:_

AJ laid safely tucked into his side as they laid in bed, wrapped in their covers. It had been a really great night, not only because of the incredible love making, but because of her husband being her husband again. His past no longer haunted him and he had finally let it go.

She loved the feelings they would get after their passionate moments because they were always more affectionate. They touched each other more, they explored each other's bodies a little more, and they just felt in the moment. Whatever they said or did was full of love.

"Baby, what is your favorite thing about me?" she asked feeding him a sweet strawberry.

"It's hard to narrow it down to just one thing, you know? I love everything about you so it's hard."

"The way you eat strawberries is really sexy," she said before bursting out into a fit of laughter, "I'm serious, it's like one of the sexiest things you do."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know why, it just is. If you saw yourself do it, you would understand."

He snickered at her being dead serious about this, "Well you know what's sexy about you?"

"What?"

"_Everything."_

"Awe, baby, you're so sweet." She kissed him for a while, running her hands through his fluffy hair.

"I love you."

"I love you so much more."

"Not even, babe, I love you more than life."

AJ looked down because she had no argument to that. He had proved about a week and a half ago that he'd do anything for her and their daughter. She took a moment, reflecting on that, as he laid there confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Nick, you didn't do anything," Suddenly she felt a tear slide down her face, "It um, it never sank in before when you used to say that but now I have no choice but to believe you."

Nick studied her face, "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm totally fine, it's just I look back on my life and it's just hits me that you mean every word you say when you say you love me more than life."

He pushed hair out of her face, looking at her with those caring eyes, "Of course I mean it."

"I don't doubt that you do, it's just I've had people tell me they love me, but they didn't mean it and for almost three years, you _meant every single word."_

AJ moved her head and looked down at his arm. She had always steered clear of his arm because it always hurt her on the inside to see it wrapped up in bandages. The point behind it was just … mind blowing.

She reached for his arm, sitting up in bed, looking at it intently. Nick sat up with her, putting his arm in her lap as she continued to look at it.

"Go ahead," he whispered to her, encouraging her to touch his arm. He knew she had always been reluctant, thinking she was going to hurt him, "You can touch it, babe."

She looked at him, confirming and she reached for his arm again, touching his bandages as though it was a new born baby. She slowly glided her hands are the bandages, intrigued by how well he had wrapped it.

AJ saw the small piece of metal holding the entire bandage together and touched it, looking back at Nick as if asking for permission to take it off. He nodded, letting her know it was okay, and she took it off, letting the bandages release themselves from how tight they were around his arm.

She unraveled it slowly, seeing the deep cuts on his arm, still not healed. She gasped at the sight, seeing it almost identical to how it was when she saw him do it, just a little less bloody. "Nick …"

"I know it looks bad, but it just stings a little."

AJ ran her hand lightly across one of the cuts, getting a small wince of pain out of him; she stopped almost immediately pushing herself away from him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, babe, go ahead."

She looked at him nervously again, before placing her hand on his arm again, "All of this … just for me and Sammy?"

"You guys are my world."

"You're ours too; never forget that, baby, okay?"

"I won't."

AJ smiled, helping him wrap his arm back up tightly. She turned towards him, pouncing on him and showering him with loving kisses.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you, too."

"I love you," she said kissing his passionately, "I love you," _Kiss, "_I love you," _Kiss, "_I love you, more than anything," _Kiss, "_I love you, Nicky, I love you."

"I love you, too, babe."

"_I am utterly in love with you, Nick. I am deeply and madly in love with you, baby. You're my everything and you and Sammy are all I have … I love you so much."_


	60. The Call

"I'm going to miss you, baby." AJ said, holding Sammy a little bit tighter as they stood in the Arizona airport.

"I'm going to miss you too." Nick pulled her into a warm hug, dreading the thought of leaving his wife and daughter at home for 2 weeks.

Sammy unfortunately had gotten sick over the last couple of days, so she wasn't able to travel. Nick and AJ had taken her to the doctor and per doctor's orders, it was best that she rest at home until her small infection had gone away.

Nick still had to go to work, which sucked, because he hadn't been separated from his family since AJ gave birth to Sammy, and that was only for 3 days. Now he was going to be on the road for an extended amount of time ... 2 weeks.

It was breaking his heart to be standing in the airport at this moment, saying goodbye to his wife and daughter because he didn't really want to leave. He barely liked it when his mother had Sammy for a night, let alone, him being away from his baby girl for two weeks.

And then there was his wife ... his lovely wife. He could see she wasn't taking it too well that he was leaving, but she was putting on a brave face so he wouldn't worry too much about her like she knew he would.

"Call me as often as you can, okay?"

"Of course, babe." Nick grabbed Sammy from her, holding her in the air, giving her a loving smile, "I'm going to miss you too, baby girl. You better be good for mommy and fall asleep on time."

Sammy gave a slobbery giggle, "Nick, that's her trying to tell you she's not going to be a very good baby." AJ smiled as she watched Nick play with Sammy for a few more minutes until his plane was called.

He looked over at his wife with that desperate face, pulling her into his side, "Two weeks without you is going to be rough."

AJ silently let a tear fall, hoping he wouldn't notice her small sniffle, but he did, "I know, right? Two weeks without you is like a year without rain."

Nick placed Sammy softly in her carrier, making sure not to wake her since she had fallen asleep in his arms, "Babe, look at me?"

She refused to look at him, instead, she looked out of the huge window beside them, watching a plane take off, "I'm fine, baby, don't worry about me." she gave him that fake smile, making him sigh, putting his bags down on the ground.

He pushed her against the window, pressing their bodies together, "Babe, look at me?"

AJ finally looked up, letting her tears release from her eyes and cascade down her cheeks, "I can't go two weeks without you, baby."

"If I could stay, you know I would in a heartbeat."

"I know, it's just ... it's just hard being without you."

Nick brought his hand to her cheek, caressing it lightly, "I love you so much."

AJ broke down even more, "I love you too, Nicky."

He kissed her passionately, hoping to leave something with her that she could hold on to until he called her later on that day to tell her he had made it to his destination.

"We had such an amazing night the other night, remember? The strawberries, and grapes, and stuff, do you remember that?"

She nodded, "How could I forget it, baby?"

"Well when I get back, we're going to be just like that again, okay? I'm going to kiss you all over and make you feel special and it's going to feel like I wasn't even gone."

"Don't find a girlfriend while you're in LA, please?"

"I don't know, babe, the guys were saying they wanted to go to the beach, so I might steal some girlfriends."

AJ giggled lightly, "Alright, as long as you catch and release, I'm fine."

"I have to catch and release, babe, or my _real_ girlfriend will get mad." he playfully sucked on his teeth.

"Well if I ever see her walking around, can I know her name so I can introduce myself as the loving wife?"

"Of course, her name's DeeDee."

AJ burst out with laughter, running her hands through his hair, completely forgetting they were in an airport, "Is she pretty?"

"Not as _beautiful_ as you, that's the reason she's only at girlfriend status."

"Alright, I'll accept this new relationship for now, but if she ever gets in the way of me and you and our casual date nights on Friday, that's when I'll get mad."

Nick shook his head at her, happy that her mind wasn't on him leaving anymore, "I vowed to stay faithful, so that means she will _never_ interrupt our date nights."

"Okay, baby," she continued to run her hands through his hair, breathing in heavily, "Well it's time for you to go, so I guess I'll stop being a baby and let you leave."

He looked down at her, giving her a loving smile, "I love you, stay safe, and make sure to rub Sammy's back for at least 15 minutes before you get upset that she's not sleep yet."

AJ rolled her eyes playfully, "Thanks for the advice, but I know what to do with her."

Nick pulled her into one last passionate kiss before picking up his bags and heading over to his terminal, leading to his plane. He mouthed to her 'I love you' one last time before entering his plane and taking off, heading to LA.

It was rough for AJ and Nick the first couple of days. They'd call each other nonstop, pretending they needed to tell each other something, when in all actuality they just wanted to hear each other's voice.

AJ cried over the phone a couple times, finding herself falling asleep with tears running down her face when he would talk to her at night. He was such a great husband. He knew she wasn't taking this so well, so he'd stay on the phone with her until she fell asleep. No matter how tired he was, he'd do that every night for her.

You'd think they were never going to see each other again by the way they were acting, but the truth was they only had 5 days left without each other.

"I miss you more." Nick said as he talked to AJ on the phone, laid out on the couch in his locker room.

"_Awe, baby, we'll see each other soon, so I guess we can hold on." AJ said, playing with Sammy's thin hair as she laid on their bed._

"5 days is a long time, babe."

"_I know," she sounded so sad and distant, "But it's okay, I have little Sammy here to remind me of you anytime I start to miss you too much."_

Nick groaned, "I miss my baby girl so much."

All the guys and their women came in the room, scaring Nick a little, since he was in his own world as he talked to his wife.

"Yo, Nick, get off the phone! We're about to head back to the hotel." John said, not knowing who he was talking to.

_AJ heard and looked down at their baby, knowing he'd soon have to hang up, "Baby, its okay, go ahead and hang out with your friends."_

"No, babe, its fine," he looked over at his friends, giving them a signal, telling them he wasn't getting off the phone, "I'm staying on the phone with you."

"Nick, come on, you promised us earlier you'd hang out with us back at the hotel." Mike said, rolling his eyes at how lovesick Nick was being.

_AJ heard him sigh on the other end of the phone, "Nick, go and hang out with your friends, I'll be here."_

"Babe," he looked down at his hands, and sighed again, "Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later, make sure you call me right before you're going to bed."

"_That's like in 30 minutes."_

"I know, but make sure you call me, okay?"

"_Okay, I'll call you, but won't you be hanging out with your friends?"_

"I'll still make sure you fall asleep good, okay? I'm not going to let you cry yourself to sleep again."

_She sniffled, feeling tears brewing at the rim of her eyes, "Nick, I'm going to go put Sammy to bed, I'll call you, I promise."_

"Alright, I love you." Nick soon hung up, looking over at his friends, who were actually feeling sorry for him. All of them had kids and women they cared about, so they all knew how he was feeling.

"Come on, man, let's just go." John patted him on the back as they headed out of the room.

When they got back to the hotel, Nick was informed that they got a huge suite that had multiple little bedrooms that each couple could sleep in … but his better half wasn't there, so that put him in a depressed mood.

"Nick, I swear if you sigh one more time, I'm going to hit you in the head with a pillow." Mike said flopping down next to him, "I know how you're feeling buddy, but it's not the end of the world. All you have left is 5 days and you can hug and kiss them all you want."

"5 days is a lot of time …"

Mike nodded over to Maryse, who nodded over to Nikki, who nodded over to Celeste, who nodded over to Ada, who had to make … _the call._

It was getting out of hand how much they were missing each other, and their friends were tired of the vibe. Anytime the girls would call AJ, she either wouldn't answer, or she'd rush off the phone. Luckily, the one time they really needed her to answer the phone, she did, and she was elated with the idea they had.

Nick went to bed that night alone, like he had been every other night he wasn't able to sleep next to his adorable wife. It was a cold existence without her there and he sort of felt unmanly for missing her so much, but he couldn't help it.

He laid in his bed, listening to his surroundings, hearing small murmurs from the rooms occupied next to him with his friends. He thought about how AJ hadn't called him to make sure she went to bed okay, so that probably meant she made it to sleep without a problem, and that put him at ease as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Nick was disturbed in the middle of his sleep by something hitting his face. It wasn't hard, it was actually soft, and it made him wiggle his nose, turning his head over to avoid whatever it was.

Suddenly the small thump made its way down to his upper back, making him shuffle around under the covers. It finally started to annoy him, and right when he was about to turn over and go ballistic on whoever it was, he heard that signature giggle.

Nick knew exactly whose giggle that was, and he even heard the tiny person shoving her small fist in her mouth, creating the slobbery giggle he couldn't help but smile at.

He finally turned over, opening his eyes to see his beautiful little girl smiling at him, "Hi, Sammy." He said groggily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed. Sammy continued to giggle, slightly tugging at the Dolph Ziggler shirt she had on. "I missed you so much."

Nick showered her with kisses, loving the smile that never faded from his daughter's face. Suddenly he thought about how it was impossible for Sammy to be here by herself, so he got up, searching for the lovely person that put a smile on his face so early in the morning.

"Dude, you're walking around in your underwear, go put some clothes on." Stephen said, coming out of the kitchen, staring at him weird.

Nick completely ignored what he said, "Who brought Sammy here?"

"I don't know, why would I know that?" of course he knew, he just wanted to mess with him a little bit.

"You're no help, can you watch Sammy for a second? I'm going to go down to breakfast and get her some soft food."

"Of course, I love your chubby-cheeked baby." Stephen took her from him and Nick soon left the hotel suite, hearing his own stomach growl.

He got the food, getting Sammy some soft stuff, and him filling up a plate up with pancakes, syrup, and other things he really shouldn't be eating, but he got it all anyway.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" Stephen asked when Nick came back to the room.

"Duh," he looked around, "Where's my baby?"

"She fell asleep, so I put her in your bed."

Nick tilted his head, finding that strange, but shook it off, going to his room to check on her. When he got in there, he first saw Sammy on the bed, rolling around, but when he walked into the room further, he saw _her._

She smiled at him, "We missed you." He couldn't even find the words to say back to her, so she got up, coming over and standing right in front of him, "They called and told me you weren't doing too well without us."

"Well … I …"

"I know you well enough to know that you missed us too, Nick." AJ placed her hands on his chest, looking at him, glad that she was finally near him again.

"I did miss you guys."

"So kiss me already …"

Nick pressed his lips together, setting his food down, walking over to the bed with her, placing one hand on each side of her as she sat on the edge of the bed, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He looked into those beautiful, chocolate eyes of hers before diving into a passionate kiss he gave her. It had been way too long since his lips had met hers and they both felt the need for each other.

AJ, by habit, made her way to the rim of his shirt, fiddling with it a little until he broke away from their kiss.

"I know I'm pretty hard to resist, babe, but we have a baby in the room."

She smiled up at him, "We really missed you, baby."

"I missed you guys too."


	61. Stay With Me

"Baby, don't you ever leave me again, okay?"

"I can't promise that, babe, you know that."

AJ laid with her husband in their Phoenix home after 5 days of nonstop cuddling with him in LA. Sammy and AJ stayed with him after they surprised him, and it had been nonstop smiles from everyone.

She turned on her side, facing him, coming just a little bit closer, "I probably won't live to see you come back from Australia."

"I'll only be gone for a couple days this time, so it won't be as bad."

"How do you know? It gets worse and worse each time you leave."

Nick looked down at her, "Babe … It's not like I want to be away from you guys, you know if I could, I would stay, it's just the way things are with my job."

"I hate your job," she said in a whispered tone, "Sammy doesn't like it either."

"I know, I know."

This put Nick in a rare state of thought that made him quiet. He thought about how he missed his wife and daughter a lot while he was gone, but suddenly a thought popped in his head.

Nick didn't like that his wife was being sort of a hypocrite. When she was working and he thought she was away too much, they made it work, but now she was complaining about his job.

AJ knew from the day they met what his job was like and what had to happen sometimes when his schedule got hectic, so why was she complaining now? Her excuse couldn't be Sammy, because Sammy was born several months ago and they had adjusted to the lifestyle of being parents.

It bothered him that he couldn't quite pin point his thoughts on this matter. He looked over to see his wife now sleep, cuddled close to his chest, but it only made him even more confused for some reason.

The next morning he got up, leaving AJ in bed to continue with her sleep. Nick went over to Sammy's crib, checking on her to make sure she was okay, but since it was only 7 in the morning, he knew she was probably sleep.

Nick finally made it down to the kitchen, making himself a rare cup of coffee as he watched ESPN, enjoying the sounds around him. He heard Nacho eating his food, and he heard the trees slightly rustling outside, and the slight whisper of voices from his neighbors' outside.

The silence was sort of needed considering his busy schedule. It was nice to just sit in his home and relax. He barely got time at home and when he did it was a stress reliever.

"Hey, baby, why are you up so early?" AJ asked, coming into the kitchen, seeing him looking through the refrigerator.

"I couldn't sleep."

AJ tilted her head, knowing that Nick was the type of person to sleep no matter what. She had to pry him out of bed most of the time, so she automatically knew something was wrong with him.

"Oh, well is something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing's wrong."

He walked past her, going over to the couch and flopping down with a sigh. AJ decided to confirm for herself what was wrong with him, so she went over and laid on him. She was centimeters away from his face, smiling at him as if she didn't know something was wrong.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you too." That was confirmation number one. He never just said 'I love you', he always said 'I love you more'.

She wiggled around on him a little, trying to get his attention off of the TV he was watching, "Baby, we haven't …" she kissed him lightly on the lips, "we haven't, done anything special in a while."

Nick gave her a quick smile and went back to watching TV … confirmation number two.

AJ sat up and straddled his stomach area, biting her lip a little, "I know you want me, Nick." She was acting so out of character, and Nick felt sort of uncomfortable as he looked up at her.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" he asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, I just want to love all over you this fine morning."

"Why?"

AJ tilted her head, "Are you rejecting me?"

"No, this just isn't like you."

"Well I'm sorry if I just wanted to be romantic early in the morning with you, Nick." She huffed and got off of him, rolling her eyes as she stomped into the kitchen. It was official that something was bothering him and it wasn't because he was sad, something was truly _bothering _him.

"AJ, seriously, what's wrong with you?" he asked coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing was wrong with me until I woke up and you weren't next to me, and then I come downstairs and you have some sort of attitude with me."

"I don't have an attitude with you, I just couldn't sleep and I came downstairs."

AJ stared at him and they both could feel anger brewing between the two of them, "You never wake up on your own, Nick, so something is bothering you, so it's best that you just tell me now so we can get this over with."

"What if I don't want to get it over with? What if I want to just sit here mad at you?"

"So you're mad at me?"

Nick breathed out heavily, wishing he didn't say that because it was now obvious that they were about to have an argument, "AJ …"

"Nick, I don't have time for you to hold back on this, okay? Tell me what's wrong so we can get discuss whatever it is."

"Is it bothering you or something that maybe _now _isn't the right time to talk about all of this? Maybe I don't want to discuss this right now, AJ."

"Why not now? You just want to walk around, ignoring me and your daughter; just because you have something going on that you don't want to tell me, your wife, about?"

_It just got too serious …_

"Don't bring Sammy into this! That's your saving grace anytime we've had an argument since you got pregnant! 'Sammy this' and 'Sammy that' when Sammy is the last person you need to use as an excuse for _any _of our problems!"

AJ didn't like the tone he had, so of course, she yelled back, "Sammy is the person who is affected the most by any of our problems, Nick! I'd think you'd know that with your 'I'm the best parent in the world' attitude!"

"April, what are you talking about?!"

"Since when do you call me April?!"

"Since you started bringing up things that aren't even relevant!"

"It is relevant, Nick! I want to know what's wrong with you because when you're all upset and you hold it all in, you take it out on me, and I don't want to be in a bad mood all day because you're mad!"

"I'm not mad!" Nick walked away, but AJ of course wasn't leaving without an answer to what was wrong with him.

They arrived to their room, bursting through the door, not even thinking about their sleeping daughter in the room, "Nick, whatever it is, I don't care, just tell me."

"Nothing is wrong, AJ, can we just drop it?"

"No!"

"So we can drop conversations when you want to? But when I want to drop it, it's a problem?"

"What are you talking about?!"

Nick ignored her question, "And speaking of jobs, it seems as though you have a problem with mine!"

"I have a problem with your job because I don't get to see you, Nick, and you know that!"

"It was for 9 days!"

"And for 9 days I cried myself to sleep because I wasn't near my husband!"

"You know how my job works, AJ, so don't just act like this is a total surprise to you!"

"You know I hate being alone, so why do this to me?!"

"I've told you a million times that I didn't want to leave you and Sammy!"

"Then why did you do it?!"

"I have a job! I have a family to take care of! I can't just sit at home all day, doing nothing, twiddling my thumbs, just because _you're_ lonely!"

AJ took a step back, "I was lonely because I love you and I want you around, Nick, not just because I wanted you away from your job!"

"I can't make you happy all the time, AJ, it's not going to happen! You married me for better _AND _for worst, and I guess this is the worst, right?"

"All I wanted was you near me and you're complain about that?!"

"I have a problem with you being a _hypocrite_!"

"How am I a hypocrite?!"

Nick ran his hands through his hair, "When you were working we had to make it work, and I had to be alone, and I had to go to bed without you there, but now that _I'm _working, and I'm doing my job, the world has to stop because you don't like it!"

"Nick, we have a baby! It's different now! When I was crying and I was sad because you weren't here, it wasn't just for me! Sammy missed you too!"

"I understand that, but I could have been gone much longer! I cut down my trip and told Vince I couldn't make the last 7 house shows because I wanted to come back!"

"That's not enough for us!" AJ screamed, looking down at the floor, "Your daughter and I—"

"Stop bringing Sammy into this when you're really just speaking for yourself!"

"Fine, Nick!" She looked up, feeling like she had been pushed past her limits, "_I _missed you like crazy and _I _couldn't handle you not being here! _I _can't stand when you're away from me and _I _would love if you quit your job, but of course I wouldn't normally tell you that!"

"You want me to _quit _my _job_?!"

AJ looked down again, "Yes … I would love that."

"What sense does that make?!"

"You're only going to get busier and Sammy's going to get older, and she'll start school, and I'll have to stay home with her, and _you won't be here!"_

"Who said I won't be here?!"

"I'm saying you won't be here because that's common sense, Nick!"

"Common sense?" he gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Are you being serious right now?"

"Yes! I don't want to feel like I'm a single parent, Nick! I didn't sign up for that job!"

"_I am so sorry_ that me being away for 9 days made you feel like a single parent, AJ!"

"It was hard!"

"I'm not saying it wasn't, but I'm here now, aren't I?! So me being here now isn't good enough for you?!"

"I love that you're here now, but _I want you to stay this time!"_

AJ looked at him with those desperate chocolate eyes, and suddenly she let a few tears fall down her face. Nick rolled his eyes, hating that on the inside he was breaking from seeing her crying.

"Babe … don't cry."

"I just don't like the thought that this will get worse," She came closer to him, standing perfectly aligned to his body, "What if you like it better on the road and you don't want to come home?"

"That won't ever happen, babe. _I have too much to come back home to."_

"What if you find another DeeDee or something, and you forget about me? What if she gives you more attention than I do or she loves you more than I do?"

Nick couldn't help but chuckle, "DeeDee is nothing compared to my snuggle muffin, okay? You and Sammy are my everything, and it killed me to be away from you two for 9 days."

AJ intertwined their hands, looking up at his crystal blue eyes, "What are we going to do now?"

"I say, we go downstairs, and eat a fabulous breakfast that _you're _going to cook," he smirked, "and then we wait for Sammy to get up and we start acting like the real family that we are."

"I mean, what happens now between me and you?"

Nick's small smirk grew and it wasn't going away, "Well, me and you will always be okay, right?

AJ shook her head playfully, somehow reading his mind and knowing what he was thinking, "Baby, of course we will." She stared at him, waiting for him to make the next move.

Of course, him being the affectionate husband he was, he pulled her close and dipped her down, eliciting a heavy giggle from his wife. He leaned down, smiling through the loving and passionate kiss they shared, "I love you."

"Nicky, I love you so much more."


	62. Change?

"Are you guys seriously going to sit there and play with Sammy all night?" Mike asked AJ and Nick as they played with Sammy on their bed in the hotel room.

Nick poked at Sammy in random places getting that signature giggle from her as AJ laughed at how cute they were being.

"All you guys have been doing since we got here is play with your daughter."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Nick said, pushing Sammy backwards, seeing her roll around, "I can't play with my baby?"

"Not when you invited all of us to your hotel to hang out."

He groaned, "Ugh, fine, it's past her bedtime anyway." Nick looked over at AJ, "I'll put her to bed tonight, babe, don't worry."

With that he left, taking Sammy into the small attachment room they had just for her so she could sleep peacefully without any interruptions. It was perfect for times like this when the adults were hanging out and she needed to go to sleep.

"Sammy it's time to go to bed," he said in his sweet fatherly voice as he rocked her lightly, "Daddy loves you, baby girl, never forget that."

She yawned, turning into his chest a little more, "Sammy am I a good daddy? I know you like falling asleep to me and mommy, but do you love us as much as we love you?"

He realized he was talking to a half-sleep baby, but he didn't care, "Maybe you'll be a wrestler when you grow up and you can be like your Auntie Ada and Auntie Cel and Auntie Nikki, does that sound nice?"

Nick glanced down seeing her about 30 seconds away from being fast asleep, "Goodnight, Sammy, mommy and daddy love you." he placed her gently on the small bed, putting pillows around her so she wouldn't fall off. Nick gave her a quick kiss, smiling down at his lovely little girl before leaving the room.

He always loved putting her asleep for some reason. Not just to give AJ a small break, but because he got to see her precious face, falling asleep in his arms. Being a father meant the world to him and he always wanted to prove to the both of them that he loved them more each and every day.

"Finally! We thought you fell asleep with Sammy." John said with a laugh.

"Baby, did she go to sleep okay?" AJ asked as he laid on the bed near her.

"Yeah, I just stayed in there and fixed the pillows and stuff so she'd be okay until the morning."

"Aren't you glad she doesn't have that 3 am wakeup call anymore?" she laughed a little, "It was killing us waking up that early to just change her diaper and she'd fall asleep while we're doing it."

"That used to make me so mad," he laughed too, laying his head on her lap, "If you're going to wake mommy and daddy up, at least stay up for them to change your diaper."

AJ played with his hair, forgetting about their friends a few feet away, listening to their conversation, "I know, right? Well luckily she's being nice to us now and she doesn't do it anymore."

"What's the range now? Like 5-6, right?"

"Yeah, the earlier was about 5:15 in the morning the other day."

Nick nodded, seeing everyone out of the corner of his eye looking at them with weird faces, "Babe, they're watching us."

"Let them watch," she leaned down and kissed him, hearing the smacks from everyone who didn't want to see them make out, "I love you, Nicky."

"I love you more."

"Okay, you two, we're not going to do this the whole time, okay?" Ada said with a disgusted look on her face.

AJ burst out with laughter, continuing to play with his hair in a soothing manner, "Sorry, guys."

"Why are you guys acting more cuddly than normal?"

"I can't be affectionate towards my husband without having a reason?"

Nick sat up, sneaking his way over to his side of the bed, laying his head down on the comfortable pillow. His wife turned around slightly, giving him a smirk because she knew he was tired and he was just trying to stay up as long as he could.

"Let's watch a movie or something? I feel like being a teenager tonight for some reason."

Everyone agreed and it just so happened the lobby sold board games, so they bought a couple of those and headed back to the room, excited to see what the rest of the night had in store for them.

They played Monopoly, UNO, and a bunch of other games that knocked the tiredness right out of Nick's system. Everyone was having a lot of fun and it turned into a girls vs guys rivalry in the midst of everything and it became even more fun.

"I have never played this game before but it's a couple's game." Mike said as he opened the box and started reading the directions, "Oh, I get it, so basically we pick a random card out of the deck and we use these boards to write down what we think the answer is to the question on the card."

That seemed simple enough for everyone, so they passed out all the boards and expo markers, anxious to start the game.

"Okay, so we'll start," Stephen said as he grabbed a card for him and Celeste, "Which couple has been together the longest?"

They all got to writing, each couple whispering to each other what they should write down on their boards. It was quiet for a few seconds as they all wrote down what they thought until finally everyone was done.

"Okay, so it says we're just supposed to show our boards and whoever wins, gets a point."

They all understood, showing what they had on their boards and everyone said Nikki and John which was true.

"You guys had us by like 2 months," Stephen said and everyone burst out with laughter, "I think we should get a point for being runner-ups."

The laughter continued and it was time for the game to continue but this time they had miniature buzzers instead of boards.

"Babe, do you think this will wake up Sammy?" he asked, analyzing the small buzzer.

"You mean our Sammy? The one that could sleep through an earthquake, a tornado, and a thunderstorm, all happening at the same time?"

He chuckled at how accurate that was and how their baby was a hard sleeper, just like her daddy, "True."

Ada pulled the card and made a face at what it said, "Which couple has the healthiest sex life?"

Mike quickly buzzed in, "Nick and AJ, duh."

AJ blushed through her laughter as she fell back, leaning onto Nick as she sat face forward in his lap, "Why us?"

"I mean look at you two, anytime we're not around and the rare times Nick's mom has Sammy, you guys are mostly likely having sex."

AJ gasped, "That is not 100% true!"

Everyone except for Nick gave her a look and she burst out with laughter again. Nick wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck a little, which didn't help stop her uncontrollable laughing.

"Which couple gets the most alone time?"

They all froze, not really being able to answer that question, "Uh, I'd say me and Maryse since we're the only ones without kids." Mike spoke up saying.

AJ looked back at Nick, "We don't get a lot of alone time?"

He turned his lips to the side, "Not really, I guess. With Sammy and work and stuff, I guess it's been pushed back a little."

AJ analyzed this a little more, not really liking the thought of not having a lot of alone time with her husband. True, they had a daughter, and true, he had a really demanding job, but they still should have enough time to spend with each other.

Yes, they still had a very healthy sex life, but besides that, besides the late night heated love sessions, what else did they have? AJ was joking about their casual, Friday night; date nights, but maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe they needed that, just in case they started drifting.

AJ would always remember the time Nick said a long time ago, back when they were dating, that they had something way too good to be drifting, and she didn't want that to happen. She loved him too much to drift away from him or make him feel like they were being distant.

Nick held her tighter, feeling the tension rise in her body. She was over thinking and he knew it. He saw it in her facial expression when she asked him that question a few minutes ago, and she had been unusually quiet ever since.

Suddenly he felt a warm, liquid substance hit is hand that was wrapped around her. He was slightly confused since he couldn't see her face, but once he heard her small sniffle, he knew she was trying to hide the fact that she had let a tear slip.

He got close her ear, whispering to where no one could hear, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, baby, I'm fine."

Nick sighed, speaking up this time, "Uh, guys, we um-"

AJ burst into a fit of tears, interrupting whatever excuse he was going to use for their friends needing to leave. Everyone got concerned, especially the girls who came over, analyzing her to see what was wrong.

"Guys, let me talk to her." Nick said, pulling the both of them off the floor, holding her close to his chest. They nodded, gathering their things and leaving the room with sad faces, hoping that everything would be okay.

Nick sat down on the edge of their bed, leaving her to stand in between his legs, trying to hide her face from him, "Nicky, they didn't have to leave."

"Yes, they did, so tell me what's wrong and why you're crying."

She continued to look down, ashamed of how much of a crybaby she was, "Nick, it's nothing, I'll be fine."

"You still need to tell me what's wrong."

AJ looked at him, tears still streaming down her face, and her body going weak for some reason. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a much needed hug, and held on as tight as she could.

Nick, of course, was confused, but he knew she needed him at the moment, so he held onto their hug, soothingly rubbing her back as she cried onto his shoulder.

She sniffled, letting go a few minutes later, wiping her face, only to have more tears replace the ones she just wiped away, "I feel like … I feel like I don't give enough to you in our marriage."

"What are you talking about, babe? Of course—"

"No, listen to me before you say anything, please?" he nodded, narrowing his eyes a little, wondering what all she had to say, "It's true that since Sammy was born, that we rarely get alone time, and that's fine because we're taking care of our baby, but what about those times when we don't have Sammy?"

He tilted his head, listening to every word she had to say …

"We're not perfect, Nick, and that's clear to me, and I fully understand that, but we're not how we used to be. I remember the times where you would come back to the hotel from a show and … I don't know it's just different now."

Nick agreed with her, things had seemed like they were starting to change for them.

"We mask this need we have for each other by having sex, and don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining at all because it's amazing, but it's different. Everything about us is different now, and that's what drives me crazy."

Throughout her whole session of venting to him, she looked him dead in the eyes, wanting him to know that she was serious. This wasn't a bad thing, she just felt like it was her fault that they were evolving into something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Baby, I feel like it's my fault that we're different. I feel like I'm going to let you down one day because things get _too _different and you'll leave me because that isn't what you signed up for in our relationship. You know me well enough to know that I over think and I over analyze, so please tell me that I'm wrong, Nick."

He studied this whole conversation, taking in all that she was feeling …

"I want to know that I'm not just a complete failure to you. 3 years ago when we were dating we were invincible and the world was at our feet and nothing could stop us, but now we fight more, and we get angry easier, and now that Sammy's here, it's like that's our get away from each other. I remember the times where we would _make _time for each other and now we just squeeze it in anytime we can."

Nick stood up from the edge of the bed, his eyes becoming glassy from thinking about them in a negative way. No matter what happened in their marriage, they always knew they would make it, and she doubted that now.

She became quiet, ready to let him speak what was on his mind about this whole situation.

"You're right when you say that things are different now between us. We have a daughter now, and we've been married for a little over 3 years and yes, things are going to change. You know I am the last person one Earth who likes change, but I have to go with it because that's just life.

AJ's lip quivered as she listened to him …

"It's drives me insane that 3 years ago when we were dating, we were so carefree and like you said, the world was at our feet, but … _things have to change."_

"I just feel like because I can't exactly tell where this change is going, that it won't be good for us. Nicky, I miss you. Not just because you were gone for nine days, but I miss the times where I could just jump in your lap and you'd make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world." AJ said remembering all the times that _actually_ happened.

Nick looked down and away from her, knowing how to easily solve this problem, but it meant they had to sacrifice some time with their daughter, "We can start doing things for _us _again."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Sammy was born, it's been about her and everyone else surrounding us. We always give in to our friends when they invite us over, and we always go over to my mom's when she invites us, so maybe it's time to do something for _us?"_

AJ liked the idea because he was right. There was nothing wrong with taking care of Sammy how they should because they were her parents, but all the other unnecessary deeds they always fulfilled, could be pushed aside for them to have some time together.

"Baby, how would we do that?"

"This weekend, I have nothing to do, and my mom keeps bugging me about keeping Sammy, so we can have the entire weekend to ourselves if you want." He turned his lip to the side as they both buried deep within themselves to find enough strength to leave Sammy for an entire weekend.

AJ thought about it for a second before a smile formed on her beautiful face, "That sounds great, Nick."

"Really?"

"Yes, we need this. Alone time together is essential for a strong and lasting marriage, and we're going to last, right?"

Nick smiled with her, loving that things were changing _for the better. _

"Of course we are, babe, no worries for us. We just need a weekend to see what we were missing out on when we were busy with everyone else."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

AJ pushed him back, making him fall onto the bed and she crawled on top of him, resting her head on his chest, "Why are you so good to me?"

"_Every queen deserves a king that will treat her right."_

**Don't be worried, this isn't the end of the road for this story. I'm nowhere near done, so keep reading and I hope you guys enjoy each chapter! Make sure you leave a review and tell me what you think, but other than that, thanks for reading!**


	63. You're Going To Make Me Cry

**I have a small dedication to a conversation me and my twinsie had on twitter the other day. She thought it was hilarious, but I didn't, and yeah, just read the chapter, lol.**

Las Vegas.

The city where magic happens and adults party all night.

Good 'ol Las Vegas.

Nick decided that since they were going to have the entire weekend to themselves, why not make the most of it and catch a one hour flight to Vegas. They needed this time together and it would be too tempting to do something else if they stayed at home.

They were on the infamous Las Vegas Boulevard where all the shops and fabulous hotels and restaurants were. To say the least, it was hard to not try and do everything at once, but they paced themselves, enjoying their time together.

"I can't believe you almost pounced on that waitress back there, babe." Nick said through his uncontrollable laughter.

"What? She didn't respect the fact that you were married." AJ smiled at how funny he thought this was, but she was sort of serious when she aggressively told that lady that he was a _happily_ married man.

"All she did was tell me my body was in shape and I was cute."

AJ released her hand from his (they had been holding hands), and stopped walking, standing in front of him, "I do believe she said you were the sexiest man she had ever seen. She didn't just say you were _cute_."

"Well, I mean, come on, babe, look at me."

"I've looked at you for 4 years, and I don't see what the big deal is about you."

Nick gasped, "That hurt, babe, that one really hurt."

"I'm just saying I've experienced you at your best and your worst. I've seen your uncombed hair, I've seen you all sweaty after matches, and I've had to experience your morning breath—"

"Whoa, wait, my morning breath is amazing."

"Eh, not when you eat fast food before you go to bed. I swear if you eat another Chipotle chicken and rice over beans before bed, I will never kiss you in the morning again."

He chuckled, grabbing her hand as they started walking again. It had been way too long since they had some quality time with each other, with no worries, and no one else to please but each other.

"Nick, let's go in that big store over there."

He nodded, entering the store to the smell of multiple perfumes and desperate women. He instantly smiled when his wife walked over to a rack of clothes, holding one up to herself in the mirror, seeing if she liked it or not.

He came up behind her, still smiling, "It looks great, babe."

"I don't know," she analyzed it a little more; "I think it might be a little too tight, and I have nothing to show off, so it's not really for me."

"You have plenty to show off;" he saw she was doubting what he said, "Go try it on and you'll see."

"Okay, let's look at the rest of the clothes first though," she went back to shopping, picking up clothes here and there and of course handing them to Nick since she didn't want to hold them.

"Oh, Nicky, look at this suit, it would look so cute with that black dress I got a while ago!" she beamed at the casual looking attire, picking it up and throwing it onto the huge pile of clothes he was carrying.

"Babe, when would I even wear it?"

"I don't know, we'll find some place, I guess."

He rolled his eyes as they went through his section in the store with her picking out all the clothes she thought he would look good in. Most of the stuff was okay, but some stuff wasn't something he would usually wear, but he let her stay in her zone as she continued to shop.

"So do you want to go first or should I?" she asked really perky, which made him get anxious for some reason.

"Show me the goods, babe."

AJ playfully rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'll be back."

Nick raised an eyebrow as he looked at the soft bench outside of the dressing room she was going in, "I can't go in?"

"If you want to, I just thought you'd want the element of surprise."

"Nope, I want to see you _naked_." he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she couldn't help but burst out with laughter.

"Baby, I'm trying on clothes, not going out to dance on a pole."

Nick playfully smirked at her, which earned him a small hit to the stomach, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

She closed the dressing room door and hung up all the clothes, looking at herself in the mirror, tilting her head, "Am I really as pretty as you say I am?"

"Of course you are, I wouldn't lie to you."

"I'm not saying you lie, I'm just saying maybe you exaggerate a little."

He didn't even want to touch on this subject, "Try on your clothes, babe."

AJ got the hint, turning around and getting the original dress she had picked up; that she thought was too tight. She took off her shirt, stepped out of her pants, and slid the dress on with ease and was shocked at what she saw.

"Whoa, babe, that's … different." He said not really liking the dress.

"You don't like it?"

"Not really, it exposes more of you than I want _others_ to see."

AJ laughed a little, "I finally find a dress that shows my very small cleavage, and you don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it at all, it's just that I'm used to you being more covered up and I don't know, I just don't like that on you."

"Why not?"

He turned his lips to the side, "Well … it's not _you_. It's just not something I could picture you in."

"Well don't worry too much, baby, I'm not getting it."

"No, no, no! You can get it if you want, babe, don't let me stop you, that's just my opinion."

AJ grabbed his hand and came a little closer to him, "What's the _real_ reason you don't like the dress?"

He laughed at how well she knew him. Nick poked his bottom lip out and pulled her to where their bodies were touching, "I don't want any man to think that he can have you because you're _mine."_

"Everyone on this Earth knows I'm yours."

"Eh, not everybody. Some people are going to test the waters and see you in that dress and think that they have a chance and they don't."

AJ smiled, kissing him, "So the dress makes you feel threatened?"

"No," he looked away, trying to hold in a smile, "I'm not threatened by anybody."

"Nicky, you're scared that this dress will make me more attractive to other men," AJ couldn't hold in her laughter, "Baby, that is the cutest thing ever!"

He glared at her, "It's not funny."

"Nicky, it's hilarious!"

"Not. Funny."

She saw he was dead serious about this and it made it even funnier. He was so protective over her and that was the sweetest thing she had ever experienced.

AJ calmed herself down, seeing that his serious facial expression hadn't changed, "Sorry that was funny to me."

"So, me walking around in my wrestling gear all the time would be _hilarious, _right?"

AJ gasped a little, "That's different!"

"Nope, if men can ogle you in that dress, then women can look at my magnificent body."

She smirked, "That magnificent body belongs to _me._"

"It does?"

"Oh, its' _all mine."_

It was official that things were slowly but surely getting back to how they were. Their relationship was always based off of their bantering that could go on for days. That's where they joked around and loved each other in a playful way.

"Well if I'm yours, you're mine." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Of course, baby, that's only fair, right?"

Nick smiled wide; letting those chubby cheeks she loved show, "It's totally fair."

AJ grabbed his jacket, closing the gap between their lips, kissing him with as much passion as she could. They melted into it right away, enjoying the wonderful sensation of their lips moving in sync with each other. Nick pushed her into the dressing room wall, keeping his hand on her waist, being interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, ma'am, did you need another size in that lavender top?" the sales lady asked her.

AJ held in a laugh, looking up at her wonderful husband, seeing those crystal blue eyes, "Uh, no … I've got everything I need, right here." She smiled, pecking him on the lips before moving around him and over to the pile of his clothes that he hadn't tried on yet. "Your turn."

He looked at the shirt she gave him, it was a plain shirt, but it was his favorite color, which happened to be pink. He slipped his shirt off, fiddling with the shirt, getting it right for him to put on, when he noticed AJ staring at him.

"Somebody call the police, because it _has _to be illegal to look _that _good." AJ fanned herself, throwing her head back to add a certain amount of emphasis to her statement.

Nick laughed, continuing to put on the shirt, seeing that it fit well on him.

She continued to fan herself, playfully breathing heavy, "Seriously, it _has _to be illegal."

"You are a crazy woman, you know that, right?"

He came closer to her and she put her hand up stopping him, still fanning herself with the other, "Stop, I can only handle so much sexiness at once!"

Nick couldn't control his laughter as he took the shirt off, laughing at his wife so much that he couldn't even try on the pair of pants he had in his hands.

He finally got his pants off, hearing a small squeak come out of her mouth.

"Oh, Lord, help me. I'm going to die from this. This is too much for me to handle at once!"

"Babe, other dressing rooms are surrounding us, people are going to think we're doing things that should not be done in a dressing room." he said in sort of a hushed tone.

She ignored him, enjoying seeing him almost completely exposed to her. She was acting as though she hadn't seen him naked before and that was what was funny to him.

"Nicky, you have to tell me your secret to being so gorgeous." AJ said as they were finally leaving the store, heading to their hotel a block or two down the street.'

"Well, all you need is a wife that makes sure you eat correctly, and then you need a regular workout routine, and finally, you just need some rest every now and then."

AJ looked up at him as they entered the hotel and went to the front desk.

"Hello sir, ma'am, can I help you?"

"Yeah, we have a reservation in the presidential suite." Nick told the man, feeling AJ's eyes widen, burning a hole into the side of his face, waiting for him to look at her.

"Last name?"

"Nemeth."

The man typed on the computer a little more, easily finding their reservation, "Okay, sir, here's your room key, and you did ask for the sound-proof room, correct?"

"Yes, I did."

AJ looked at him confused, wondering why they would need a sound-proof room, but shrugged it off because she really didn't care enough. She _did _care that her husband got them the presidential suite at a _really _nice hotel.

They left the front desk, heading to the elevator. AJ stayed silent, holding his hand as they made their way to their room. She appreciated what he was doing just for their special weekend together.

He opened the door to their room to hear a loud gasp from his wife. He had to admit that he had only been a presidential suite, once, when the company had a Christmas party a long time ago, but this was really nice. It had a huge bed, and a huge bathroom, and a huge sitting area. Everything about his room was amazing, especially because the woman he loved was standing in it.

"Nick, this is amazing."

"Yeah, when I made the reservations, I just thought, hey; why not try something a little different since this weekend is all about us?"

"Well, I must say, you succeeded in putting a smile on my face with this, baby."

"That's my main goal in life, babe. Putting a smile on that gorgeous face is what keeps me going."

She poked out her bottom lip, finding everything he just said really sweet, "Baby, that means the world to me for you to say that."

He smiled before going into the bathroom to change his clothes. It gave him time to actually just think about their story together. They started as the couple that was a little troubled because she was scared to let him in, and now they're the couple that can't wait to tell each other everything.

"Babe, are you—"

She was already lying in bed, doing something on her phone, "What were you going to say?"

"I was just going to ask were you ready to go bed."

"No, not really, I just want to lay here with you." AJ patted the spot next to her under the covers and he came over without hesitation, lying next to her with a smile on his face.

"Today was great, babe, I really enjoyed myself."

"I did too. Today brought back all those memories I love about us."

"Me too," he crept his hand down to her thigh, rubbing it out of habit, enjoying their heart-to-heart conversation, "Do you regret marrying me?"

"Of course not, Nick, why would you think that?"

"I don't think it, I just wanted to know at any point did you not want to be with me."

"Well the answer is no. I've never in my life, thought about leaving you, or being without you, or anything like that. I barely like it when you go to the bathroom." She giggled at the last part, coming a little closer to him.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you more, Nicky."

He stopped rubbing her leg, bringing his hand up to her cheek, caressing it softly, "You mean the world to me."

She felt tears coming and she didn't even try to hold them back, "Stop, you're going to make me cry."

Nick smiled, finally finding a stationary place to put his hand, which was at her waist, "April Jeanette, _you are the ying to my yang and the blood to my veins_."

AJ finally released a couple tears, "Baby, stop."

"_You are the peanut butter to my jelly, the cocoa to my puff, and the snuggle to my muffin_."

"Nick …"

"And I love everything about you, babe, and I want you to know that we're changing for the _better. _We are always going to be together, no matter what, and I believe it, and I hope you believe it too."

She nodded her head rapidly, "I do, baby, I do."

"We needed this alone time together and I'm glad we got it."

"Come here," AJ said pulling him by the shirt, making him hover over her as they shared a passionate kiss, "I love you so much."


	64. Making Time For You

They had spent the night kissing each other almost nonstop, taking breaks when they couldn't catch their breath.

Today was Sunday and that meant a whole day of doing whatever they wanted to do, and since they were in Vegas, what better way than to start the day off with some shopping.

Of course, AJ was having a blast, and of course, Nick was holding all the things she wanted to try on, but he didn't complain since he could be there to witness the 'trying it on' process.

He ogled her, appreciating the gift that he had been blessed with. He admired every single part of her body and we wouldn't change a thing about her.

"Are you seriously taking me with you to go bra shopping?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow as they entered a huge Victoria's Secret.

"I thought you'd enjoy it."

"I'm not complaining, I just want to know what gave you the idea."

AJ hunched her shoulders, walking over to a table full of printed bras and underwear, "Oh, I like these." She sort of said in a whisper, looking through them all trying to find her size.

Nick came over with his hands in his pockets, getting weird stares from the women surrounding him in the store. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable; it was just weird that he was getting stared at.

"He's married." AJ said to one lady who wouldn't take her eyes off of him. She lifted up her ring finger, giving her a fake smile and she quickly looked away, swiftly walking away from them.

"Babe, that was mean."

"I swear, people here in Vegas don't care if you're married or not. They just go after whatever they see."

Nick chuckled, clearing his throat a little, "Well, I mean, I said this before and I will say it again, it's really hard not to stare at someone as stunning as me."

She rolled her eyes, walking away towards the dressing rooms across the store, "Come on if you want the show." AJ yelled as she continued to walk away, not looking back at him.

He laughed, quickly catching up to her as they went to the dressing room.

"Excuse me, ma'am, he unfortunately can't go back there with you." a sales lady said with an attitude.

AJ didn't appreciate her tone, so of course she retaliated with her own harsh words, "Well he's my husband and he goes wherever I go."

"I'm sorry, but men are not allowed back in the changing area."

"Last time I checked this was a _dressing _room, and who else would I be getting dressed for other than him? I want his opinion."

The lady crossed her arms, no longer being 'polite', "He is not allowed back here."

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call him a '_he'_, my husband is far from a '_he', _so listen to me and listen to me well, it would be in your best interest to let him come back there with me."

Nick put his hand on her back, trying to calm her down, but she was on a roll and she wasn't done.

"Ma'am, no men are allowed back here, its company police."

"May I see this policy you speak of?"

The lady unfolded her arms, turning her lips up, letting AJ know she had won this battle. AJ smirked at her as she finally unblocked the doorway for them to go into the dressing room and they walked through with no problem.

"Babe, that was mean." He said playfully as she huffed, throwing down all the items she had in her hand.

"I don't care, she was being rude to you, and I didn't like that."

"Awe, look at you standing up for me like the excellent wife you are."

For some reason the fact that AJ kept saying 'my husband' made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. It tickled him when those words came out of her mouth with such ease and as though she had no problem saying it.

AJ kissed him quickly before trying on the first couple of simple things that really didn't need to be tried on. She just did it to give a little entertainment because that's just the type of wife she was.

"Oh, babe, try that one on next!" he was having so much fun for some reason and this day felt like it couldn't get any better.

She shook her head at him, putting on what seemed to be like a girdle, but it wasn't. It was a full on tight body suit that fit like a one-piece swim suit, but had a big cut, giving her a small amount of cleavage.

"Oh, I like it; you have to get that, babe."

"So I can get this, but not the dress?" she raised an eyebrow as his smile dropped into a small blush.

"Other people would see you in that dress, this is just for me."

"Who said that?" she twirled around, "Who said I couldn't run out of this dressing room and into the streets, with just this on?"

"Well you'd be in a lot of trouble if you did that."

"What kind of trouble?"

Nick looked her in the eye, seeing so much love and playfulness in them. He did miss all the times where they joked and had so much fun and he was finally getting it back.

"Well I'd have to arrest you for nudity in public."

"I'm not naked though."

"According to my standards, you're pretty much naked."

"What? According to your 'jealous husband' radar?"

Nick fake gasped, covering his mouth with his hands, "I am not jealous!"

"You're jealous, baby, just admit it."

He held it in as long as he could, but he finally broke, realizing that he was jealous. He pushed her against the wall how he did the day before, except this time they weren't making out. He looked her dead in the eye and spoke just above a whisper, "I'm only jealous because this body is mine, not anyone else's."

"What did I tell you yesterday? I'm yours and you're mine."

"I remember, it's just nerve racking to see other guys look at you like I do, and I just want to punch them in the face."

She giggled, pulling him down for a special kiss. They held on, enjoying their kiss and AJ ran her hands along the rim of his pants.

Nick broke their kiss, feeling the need to touch her for some reason. He looked her in the eye, seeing those curious eyes, wondering what he was about to do.

He placed his hands on her sides, slowly moving his fingers along her semi-exposed ribs. She was so tiny that almost her full ribcage became exposed when she breathed in too hard. He continued running his hands along her sides, leaning down to kiss her again.

AJ barely left his lips as she spoke, "You're such an amazing man."

"_Only because of you."_

One day these two would finally get it through their thick skulls that the other person knew that they loved them more than anything. Both of them felt like they had to prove to the other that they meant what they said but they didn't have to.

They felt it in every kiss, and every touch, and through every word they'd say. It was quite obvious that they loved each other, but you couldn't tell them that.

"What is with us and kissing in dressing rooms?" she asked as they finally left the store, buying only a few things.

"I think it's the dimmed lights. Each one that we've been in has been dimmed, so I think that puts us in a romantic mood."

She nodded in agreement, walking into the restaurant they had chosen to go to, "I swear, Vegas is our new getaway place. It's so nice here and we never have to leave Las Vegas Boulevard to have some fun."

"True," Nick said just as the waiter came over, giving AJ a once over, "Um, I'd like the steak with vegetable on the side." He said interrupting the long stare the waiter was having on his wife, which he didn't really like.

"I'd like the lobster, with mash potatoes, and vegetable on the side." AJ smiled politely at him as he took their menus.

Nick gave her a look, "Did you see him? He was totally checking you out."

"Well, I mean, come on, baby, look at me." She said mocking him from what he had said to her the day before.

He turned his lips to the side, "I now see why you almost pounce on these people who flirt with me, it's just plain disrespectful."

"Exactly, so next time I almost slap a waitress for saying you're the sexiest man alive, don't get mad at me."

Nick had a small realization, "Babe, did you just order lobster, mash potatoes, and veggies?"

"Yeah, why? Did you want me to get something else so we could share?"

"No, I just remembered something from a long time ago."

AJ became intrigued, "What is it?"

"That's what you ordered on our first date."

She took a second to think back 4 years and go back to their first date, which was 2 days after she had met him.

"It is, huh?" a smile came across her face, "That's sweet that you remember that, baby."

"I remember everything, babe, you can probably ask me anything about us and I'll get it right."

She thought for a second, "Do you remember what day it was that I told you I love you?"

"The first time? Or the one where you were coherent?"

"The real one, duh."

He thought, knowing exactly how it happened, where it happened, and when it happened, but the date was a mystery to him, "I can't tell you, honestly. I remember everything except what day it was."

"Do you remember what day I told you I was pregnant with Sammy?"

"Oh, most definitely, June 24th."

She smiled, holding his hand above the table as they continued to talk, waiting on their food to come. It had been a really good second day and this small vacation was turning into a much needed relaxation trip. Not only were they reconnecting and bonding and getting their alone time, they were getting some relaxation, where all their troubles went away.

"Baby, that dinner was really good." AJ said with a smile as they both flopped down on their hotel bed after a long day.

"I know, right? I'm so full."

Nick turned over onto his side, admiring how beautiful she was even when she wasn't doing anything.

"Tomorrow we have to leave," she started looking a little sad, "I'm going to miss our special time together."

He smiled, "We don't have to leave tomorrow, babe, I already talked to Vince and I asked him could I miss this Raw, and he approved."

"Nick, don't miss your show—"

"We're _making _time for each other again, right? I'm not just going to pencil you in whenever I can; I'm going to start demanding time with you how I used to."

That immediately put a smile on her face and she kissed him sweetly, leaving a small amount of lip gloss on his lip.

"This isn't our last getaway trip, is it? I really like this and I would love to do it more."

"Let's make a pact that even if it's just for a day or two, that at least once a month, we take time out to just relax with each other."

"Once a month?"

"We have to start somewhere, we can't just jump into it, then we'll feel pressured and that's the last thing I want to happen."

"Have I ever told you that when you talk like that it's a total turn on for me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I believe you've told me a couple times."

"Well … I do believe my Victoria Secret bag is right by the door."

"Oh, it is?"

AJ nodded with a giggle, "And I'm pretty sure I'm free, nothing on my schedule or anything."

"Really? You're normally busy late at night with your husband."

"Yeah, he keeps me busy a lot."

Nick laughed, "Does he know about us or does he still think you're faithful."

"I'm only faithful to one man and that's you."

He paused for dramatic effect, "Wait … so _I'm _the wonderful husband you always talk about?"

"Of course you are, baby."

She finally crashed her lips into his, sending them into their happy place where they shared their love for each other. _How could this trip get any better?_


	65. Room Service Anyone?

The night before was perfection.

It was serious, yet fun and it meant the world to both of them.

AJ, in rare form, woke up before her wonderful husband and decided she'd kiss him awake, and that's exactly what she did.

She sat on his stomach, putting her hands on his bare chest, and bent down, kissing his lips softly. He stirred, almost knocking her off of him, but she held on.

"Baby, wake up."

Nick stirred even more, keeping his eyes closed, but she knew he was now awake. She smiled, seeing him form a small smile on his face as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Good morning, sleepyhead, did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when you're next to me, babe."

She laughed at him being so corny, so early in the morning. AJ kissed him again, leaving her lips only centimeters away from his. "You're so cute in the morning."

"I am?"

"Definitely."

Nick moved his hand around her waist line, analyzing the lace underwear she had on, "When did you put these on?"

"Like at 3 this morning when I woke up to go to the bathroom. It was really awkward walking around the room naked, so I felt safer when I put on some underwear."

He chuckled, "You felt safe with underwear on?"

"Yeah, and then I was like, I might as well put on a bra—"

"My _favorite _bra by the way."

"Why is this your favorite bra?"

He sat up, sliding her into his lap, "It's really easy to unhook _just in case_ of emergencies."

AJ immediately burst out with laughter, seeing that he was serious about his answer, "Baby, that's why you like this bra?"

"Yeah, it comes in handy when we're not at home," she seemed confused, so he explained it to her, "When we're at home, you'll walk around naked, dance around naked, sleep naked, cook naked—"

"I would never cook naked, Nick!"

"I'm just saying that you're _comfortable_ at home and when we go out to places, like here, you want to cover up a little more."

"I'm confused at how that has anything to do with my bra."

He rolled his eyes because she obviously didn't speak 'guy code', "Babe, when it's easier to take off your bra …" he gave up, not really knowing how to break it down to her into terms she would understand.

"Tell me what it means."

"You won't understand it, it's a guy thing."

AJ laughed, "Okay, Nicky, whatever you say." She got off of him, going across the room to get the room service menu, "What should we order for breakfast? When we were in the lobby last night, I asked the desk lady what was best and she said the French toast is really good."

She hopped back on the bed, laying out as she analyzed the menu, seeing what she would want, "Babe, do you see anything you would want?"

"Yeah, I'm just stuck on what I want to drink."

"What are the options?"

"Well they have orange juice, apple juice, and champagne, a lot of wines, and beers, and stuff."

Nick thought for a little bit, "What are you choosing from exactly?"

"Champagne and apple juice," she giggled a little, but stopped when she saw him tilt his head to the side, "What?"

"_You're _going to drink an alcoholic beverage?"

"Eh, I want to try it. I've never tried alcohol before, so why not do it with you?"

He smiled, "Sure, let's get that then."

"Well you have to tell me what's good though."

Nick came from up under the covers, lying next to her on his back, pointing out different things and what they tasted like. He told her there were sweet wines, bitter wines, some that are stronger than the others and some that make you sleepy.

She was intrigued; loving that she was doing this with someone experienced enough to tell her the wrongs and rights of drinking. It made her feel like she wasn't going to get drunk and pass out, which she was always scared of.

Room service came a while later, dropping off their mountains of food that they had ordered.

"Babe, I don't think we're going to eat all of this."

"It comes with the suite, so why not get everything you can?"

That made sense, so he shrugged, bringing the cart of food over to the bed, feeding her a random strawberry that was on the side.

"Nicky, eat a strawberry!" her face lit up and it made him laugh, remembering the fact that she loved when he eat strawberries.

"Later, I want to try this French toast that you say is good."

They set up everything, spreading all the dishes across their bed, and them squeezing in wherever they could. It was fun and laughter filled the room, and to be honest, the food was amazing.

He ate a few strawberries for her, receiving a giggle each time he bit into one. Nick would never get tired of how much this woman loved him.

"Nicky, answer your phone. Your dad has called you like 12 times."

"If it's important, he'll leave a voicemail or something."

She poked out her lip, but it was too late because the call had passed. His phone had stopped ringing and there was a sudden silence in the room.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"This whole weekend is about us and I'm going to keep it that way. I'm not answering my phone for anyone."

"What if they're calling about Sammy?"

"My mom would be calling instead of my dad. My dad only calls me to ask how to work the remote to their TV."

AJ rolled her eyes, surrendering, "Okay, but I say you should answer it. That's your dad—"

His phone began to ring again, and of course it was his dad. Nick picked his phone up, contemplating answering it, but he finally gave in, answering it and putting it on speaker, throwing his phone down.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Nick?"

Nick automatically knew something was wrong with his dad and he became concerned, "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nick, it's your mother … she's—"

His breath quickened and AJ saw him mentally freaking out without even knowing what was wrong, "What about her? Is she okay?"

"No, son, she's not okay. Your mother … she had a heart attack."

His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach, instantly feeling like he was about to faint, "How … how is she doing?"

"We're at the hospital now and they're saying she's not looking too good."

AJ crawled over their food, sitting beside him in the huge bed, studying his face to see how he was feeling emotionally.

"I'll be there as fast as I can," They soon hung up and Nick stared at his phone for a while before turning to his wife, "Did I really just get that call?"

She nodded, pulling him off the bed with her, over to their suitcases so they could start packing, "Don't worry, Nick, when we get there, you'll see for yourself what's really wrong."

Nick slowly nodded his head, packing his clothes and they left the hotel as quick as they could. The flight back to Phoenix was rough. He was restless. He didn't know what was going on with his mom and it was tearing him apart. What if she didn't make it? What if he never got a chance to say goodbye to her?

Nick rushed into the hospital, pulling AJ with him as he saw his entire family in the waiting room, waiting for him to arrive.

"What's happened? Is she okay?"

"We don't know right now. They had to put her through surgery to remove some valve that burst in her heart, and we haven't heard from the doctor since." Ryan said, sort of teary eyed.

"What do you mean you haven't talked to someone since? Is she out of surgery?"

"We don't know, Nick." Ryan knew his brother well enough to know that he was getting frustrated so he left the conversation, leaving him to turn to his dad for answers.

"How did this happen?"

His dad sighed, sitting down in a chair, putting his head in his hands, "We had just put Sammy—"

"Where's my baby?" Nick would barely let anyone finish their sentences because no one was giving him the answers he wanted to hear.

"She's with John and Nikki, I dropped her off there on my way to the hospital."

Nick nodded, looking back at his wife briefly to see her with questionable eyes, "So what happened to mom? Why did she have a sudden heart attack?"

"Do you think I would just sit here and hold in that kind of information, Nick? I don't know what happened!" his dad raised his voice at him, "If I knew, I'm pretty damn sure we wouldn't be here!"

"All I want to know is what happened!"

"She had just got done putting Sammy down for her nap and she was making lunch, and she collapsed onto the kitchen floor! There, Nick, are you happy?!"

Ryan came over, separating the two of them. AJ grabbed Nick's arm, taking him over to some chairs across the room, "Baby, stop it, okay?"

"All I wanted to know is what happened to my mom, and he started yelling at me."

"I know, but everyone is emotional right now. We're all here for one person and that's your mom, so let's make sure it stays that way."

He looked her in the eyes, giving her a small smile before giving her a kiss, "Thank you, babe."

AJ smiled, laying her head on his shoulder as they waited to hear news about his mom. She knew that this could be a serious situation; she was just hoping it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"Nemeth?" a lady called, catching everyone's attention.

The whole family raced to the lady, standing in a big circle surrounding her, "Yes, that's us."

"Well, as you all know, your close relative had surgery to remove the valve," Everyone nodded, wanting her to hurry up and continue. "She's now in the recovery room on an oxygen tank, with much attention on her. Her heart attack was the most severe we've seen in a long time, so we're keeping a close watch on her."

"So will she make it or not?" Nick blurted out.

"I honestly can't answer that right now. We just have to see what happens in the next couple of hours."

Nick walked away immediately, not wanting to hear anything else the lady had to say. His heart was slowly but surely breaking. He couldn't lose his mom. That was out of the question. It was impossible. He _couldn't _lose her.

"Nick …" AJ was honestly lost for words. She didn't know what to say or do to make this situation better.

"What if she dies on me? I can't handle that, I just can't." He put his hands over his face, masking the inner child that was crying. "I didn't get to say goodbye, I didn't get to hug her and tell her I love her one last time, and … I didn't do a lot of things."

"Baby, you are an amazing son. You were loving and caring and you let her see her granddaughter anytime she wanted, you were amazing to her, so don't feel like you didn't leave her with something to hold on to."

He looked at her, tears threatening to come down his face, "I was _horrible _to her a long time ago and I regret every last thing. I yelled at her and I talked bad about her and I stole from her just so I could get what I wanted." Finally a few tears fell, but he wiped them away before anyone but her could see them, "I was a _horrible_ son to her."

"Stop thinking the worst, okay? Wait until you hear what the doctors have to say, then you can start getting sad."

"Nemeth?" A man said, once again making everyone race over to him. "I was the surgeon that took the valve out of her heart and I tried my hardest to stop the bleeding and get her system back working properly.

Everyone listened carefully …

"_I regret to inform you that Mrs. Nemeth has passed away. Her body didn't handle the surgery well and her systems collapsed. I am so sorry."_

Nick stopped breathing … literally. His breath was caught in his throat as multiple tears flooded down his face. _She was gone. She was really gone._

AJ put her head on his arm, letting her own tears fall. She loved his mom like she was her own mom so this was hard for her to hear.

"_We did everything we could, but in the end, the heart attack was too massive and the repairs made her body shut down completely."_

The doctor kept speaking, but Nick drowned it out as he thought about all the bad memories he had with his mom. All the times he'd steal her credit card to buy drugs and all the times he'd yell at her when he was high. All of that led up this moment where he was standing in a hospital, being told his mother was gone.

He broke away from AJ's grip, walking away once again, leaving the hospital all together. He didn't want to be around a room full of people that was in the same state as he was. He wanted to cry on his own and be by himself.

Nick walked past the parking lot, going a few blocks down, just letting the anger build up inside of him. He was mad at himself for being such a horrible person to her.

He sat down on a bench he found when he finally had gotten tired. He broke down completely, missing his mom's presence already. He already missed her favorite perfume that she always wore and the flowers she'd always bring from her garden and the way she was infatuated with Sammy.

"Nick, baby, I'm here for you." he looked up to see his wife sitting down on the bench, rubbing his arm slowly.

"_I didn't get to say goodbye."_


	66. Therapy

For days ...

For weeks ...

And even a few months ...

For the most part of 3 months, Nick isolated himself from everyone and everything. The most interaction he had with a human being was with Sammy and their time together was the only thing holding him together.

AJ didn't know how to help him through this. She didn't understand what he was going through and she didn't want to, but she wanted to be there for her husband.

They didn't cuddle anymore. There was no flame to their fire anymore. The closest they would get would be those nights he'd cry himself to sleep, telling her how much of a bad person he was.

She felt bad for how bad he felt. To him, all the bad things he did to his mother were the reasons he never got a chance to say goodbye to her.

"Nick, hurry up!" AJ yelled as she held Sammy. They were taking her to the "park" to have some fun and just relax, but of course, Nick was taking his time.

"I'm here, I'm here." he moved his slowest down the stairs, making his way to the door finally, opening it and walking straight to the car.

AJ already knew what was going to happen on this trip, and she knew he was going to be mad at her for it and it was going be chaos, but something needed to be done. She wasn't going to sit here and let him drown himself in his tears any longer.

She told him they had to make a quick stop first, and he nodded his head how he did every other time she spoke to him. He never answered her anymore, it was just gestures.

He parked the car, confused at the small building she was leading him into. This was all going south and AJ knew the moment he stepped through the door, he'd hate her, but hopefully he'd find it in his heart to understand where she was coming from.

The truth was, she was taking him to a therapy session. His family had been bothering her about doing this since the day after his mother died, but she denied the offer, hoping that he wouldn't get too far gone.

After months of him not showing any signs of getting better, she broke down and agreed, hoping that it could do more than what he was doing now.

"AJ, what is this place?" he asked her as they traveled through different hallways, trying to find a particular room.

She didn't answer him. She had been "instructed" by the therapist to not answer any of his questions so when they got into the session and he got defensive, he couldn't say that she lied to him.

"Are we almost there? Where are we going exactly?" he was confused as to why she wasn't answering him, but he continued to follow her until she stopped in front of a door.

"Nick," she said turning around with tears already swelling up in her eyes, "Please know that what I'm trying to do is help you and not tear you down, okay?"

He was utterly confused, but nodded his head as she opened the door. He walked in, seeing a tall man standing there as though he was waiting for him, and got even more confused.

"Hello Nicholas, it's nice to finally meet you," the man held his hand out to him and Nick reluctantly shook it, feeling uneasy for some reason. "I'm Dr. Reynolds and I'll be working with you for the next few weeks and months, helping you through the loss of your mother."

AJ heard Nick's breath quicken to a rapid pace that most likely wasn't healthy. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding onto Sammy a little tighter.

"Now, Nick, all we're here to do is help." the doctor saw that he was eyeing his wife as though she had turned her back on him, "April came to us, saying that a little while ago you lost a very important person in your life and it's been hurting you a lot, am I right?"

Nick didn't speak; he just kept looking at AJ with an expression she couldn't really describe. Of course she the hurt and the pain he was going through but she also saw that he was stunned that this was the last resort to help him.

"Will you please come sit down? I have a huge couch that you and your beautiful family can sit on."

AJ nudged him to go ahead and that made him feel safe for some reason. He walked over to the couch, nervous, wondering exactly how this whole therapy thing worked. He didn't want to be here of course, but he saw the way AJ was looking and he hated the fear that was in her eyes.

"For part of this session, we're just going to feel it out and see what makes you comfortable, okay? This isn't the typical secession that you see in the movies or anything. My job is to help you and to give you more options than you're giving yourself. I'm not here to control you or your thoughts; I am simply an open ear that's willing to listen."

Nick looked over at the sleeping baby AJ was holding and then finally up to her. She tried her hardest to give him a smile but it was short lived when she finally let a tear slip down her face.

Nick spoke up for the first time after clearing his throat, "So how exactly are you going to help me?"

"I have multiple ways to help you, Nick, it's all about what's comfortable to you. We can try different things to see which one you like the most and which one is more effective for you."

AJ was shocked at how well he was taking this whole situation. He wasn't flipping out on her and he wasn't angry at her. She knew, that he knew, that something had to give. She knew that he wanted to get better; it was just hard to do it on his own.

They started talking and AJ listened carefully as Dr. Reynolds gave Nick the many options that could potentially help him. There was verbal, written, and many other things that involved him going into quiet areas and releasing his emotions instead of keeping them bottled up inside.

"The one thing that I guess I will be automatically telling you to do is, each time you have a negative, positive, or just an out of the blue thought, I want you to write it down in this book." Dr. Reynolds handed him 3 composition notebooks, "I'm giving you multiple just in case you get overwhelmed at first and you want to write down everything you think about."

Nick wasn't one of those types of guys to where he discussed his feelings too much, and this was him in rare form when you would see him cry. He wasn't the crying type of person, so everyone automatically knew something was really wrong with him.

"How will I know what to write down and what not to?"

"You'll soon get used to it and it'll become habit. The point of this is to get what you're feeling out, but if you feel uncomfortable saying it to others, you can write it down."

Nick understood and actually liked the idea because during this whole situation, he hated when people asked him how he was feeling and was he okay. He still was a little iffy about going to therapy, but if this first session was any foreshadowing of what could happen in the future to help him, he as all for it.

"Now, I want to discuss you and your wife's relationship a little, is that okay?"

Nick appreciated that anytime a new subject was being brought up, he asked was it "okay" to talk about it. That made him feel like he was giving him permission to enter his feelings, instead of people barging in and forcing their way in.

"Go ahead." he looked over at AJ, seeing she was fine with it and he continued to speak.

"When your wife came to me and asked could I help you in any way possible, I wanted to know of course her concerns. With all my patient's close family, or the person that is most concerned about them, I ask them to write down their concerns and what I call an 'I need' list."

Nick listened carefully, trying to see where he was going with this.

"April, do you have your list?"

"Yeah, I brought it, hold on," AJ placed Sammy on the couch, laying her on her stomach, and rubbing her back a little before sifting through her purse trying to find the small list. "Oh, here it is."

"Would you mind reading it to us?"

"Sure," she cleared her throat a little, giving Nick a small smile before reciting her list, "My concern about my husband is that he's going to get drowned so far into the loss of his mom that he won't see that he has a major support system. I feel like I can't sit back and watch him do this to himself anymore, so I wanted to get him professional help."

"Sorry to interrupt you, April, but let's analyze that a little bit. What exactly was he doing that you felt wasn't helping him?"

"He'd always lock himself in our bedroom when anyone came over to our house, especially when it was anyone in his family." AJ was being honest, so Nick had no room to get defensive, "Um, just different things like that started becoming habit for him and after a month or so, I started getting worried about him."

Nick looked her in the eyes as she spoke and he felt bad for putting her through this for so long.

"Okay, now will you read us your 'I need' list, please?"

AJ turned her paper over, "_I need_ him to get better. _I need_ him to know that I'm here for him no matter what. _I need_ to know that he'll be okay if I'm not here to help him. _I need_ my husband back." She wiped a stray tear, smiling a bit because she got through this way easier than she did when she wrote it down.

"Nick, not to sound cliché, but how does that make you feel? When you hear your wife say those things, what goes through your mind?"

Nick put his hand on her thigh, giving her a small smile before answering, "Um, it feels …" he thought of an adjective to use to describe the feelings he was having, "It feels like I've let her down in a way … like I haven't done my part in our marriage for the last 3 months."

"What makes you feel like you've let her down?"

"I'm the man, and I'm supposed to take care of _her_, and now it's like she's taking care of me."

Dr. Reynolds nodded, taking in everything that he had to say, "What you need to understand is that you guys are in a partnership with each other. It's not about one person having the sole job of taking care of the other, so when your wife is trying to help you, don't feel like its unmanly or anything. It's her job to make you feel safe with your own emotions and vice versa."

AJ laid her head on his shoulder, feeling him finally warming up to the idea of going to therapy, "I'm just glad he wants help." She lifted her head, seeing him look at her with those understanding eyes.

Nick leaned over and kissed her briefly, feeling a small fire light up inside them that hadn't been there for a very long time. Dr. Reynolds smiled, seeing them reconnecting a little, "Nick, it's up to you, but for this next part I'm going to get personal, and ask you a lot of questions that might bring up some things that might hurt you. If you don't want April here for that, it's fine with me."

Nick looked over at her one last time, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers, _"No, I want her here."_


	67. Day 2

AJ watched as her beloved husband walked into their bathroom when they finally got home from the therapist's office. The rest of the session had gone surprisingly well and AJ learned a little bit more about what he was going through.

She loved the fact that he wanted her there when he was expressing to Dr. Reynolds what was going on with him and how he was feeling. It made her feel a certain amount of appreciation for him for some odd reason.

He came out of the bathroom, shirtless as usual, and got into the bed with a sigh. AJ looked over at him, puzzled as to what he was going to do. She wasn't expecting him to jump into her arms and cuddle, it was going to take some time before that happened, but she still wanted to know what was going through his mind at the moment.

Nick turned his lamp on that was beside his bed; analyzing one of the composition books he was given. He turned and flipped it around in his hands, wondering what he would eventually write in it. It seemed rather odd that he felt like by the time this was over, he would have a mountain full of emotions poured out into this book.

"Are you ever going to write in it?" AJ asked him, biting her bottom lip a little bit.

"Yeah, especially if it helps. I'm willing to do almost anything at this point." another sigh escaped his lips as he placed the book on his nightstand.

"Goodnight, Nick."

"Goodnight, babe."

AJ looked at him, staring him down sort of, just because he called her babe. He hadn't called her babe in 3 months and the truth was she missed it. She missed their happy moments and the laughter between the two of them.

She fell asleep facing toward him, holding onto his hand like she always did. She didn't want to make him think that just because he was going to therapy that anything was changing between the two of them.

She woke up with him out of bed and that was so unusual for him. She stretched, moving around a little bit and turning over towards their huge window in their bedroom. There he was sitting on the windowsill, deeply into thought as he wrote into his composition book.

AJ stayed quiet, letting him stay in his element as he wrote into his book. The look on his face was sort of indescribable at the moment, but she found it cute that he was so deep in his thoughts.

Suddenly her phone rang, disturbing him, and she gave him a sympathetic smile, hoping she didn't ruin his moment. "Hello?"

_"Hey girlie, it's Ada."  
_

__"Oh, hey, what's up?"

_"I was just calling to ask what you two were up to ... maybe we could hang out today?" Ada's voice when low, knowing the automatic answer AJ was going to give her.  
_

"No, sorry. We're ... busy today.

The truth was Nick had another session with his therapist today and she wanted to be there for it. She wasn't sure if Nick was ready to tell people outside of his family about him seeing a therapist, so of course she didn't tell Ada what was really going on.

_"I know you guys aren't busy, come on, we just want to hang out. We'll even come there if you want."  
_

"Who's '_we'_?"

"Everybody. The whole group, you know, your friends that you had but suddenly stopped talking to, remember us?"

AJ sighed, looking over at Nick, who closed his book and looked away from her, walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She instantly felt bad, knowing that he probably knew the type of conversation she was having with Ada.

"Yeah, I remember you guys, and I miss you guys, but we just can't right now."

AJ soon hung up, slowly walking into the bathroom to find him sitting on the counter, rapidly writing in his book. He was no longer calm and deep in thought; he sort of seemed disturbed and angered.

"Nick, sorry about that. Ada was just calling to ask did we want to hang out with the group." she came over to the counter after he didn't respond, "Sammy probably won't wake up for another hour, what do you want to do?"

He hunched his shoulders as he hopped off the counter, becoming close to her body. His breath quickened as though he had never been this close to her before.

"Ryan is coming to get her before we go see Dr. Reynolds, are you sure you don't want to do anything?"

He found her eyes and instantly got lost in them, "Uh, we could watch TV ... if you want."

AJ couldn't help herself. She pulled him into a bear hug, smothering her face into his warm chest. She missed him. She missed the late night cuddling and the bantering and the love making and everything about him before his mom died.

Yes, she was selfish sometimes and wanted to have him all to herself and then he could go back to being sad if he wanted to, but for now that wasn't happening.

"Babe, are you okay?"

She shook her head, smothering her head further into his skin, "I won't be okay until _you're _okay."

He put his chin on her head, embracing her as they shared their first hug in 3 months, "I'm so sorry."

She pulled away, looking him in the eyes, "Take as long as you need to get better, just know that I'm here, okay?" he nodded his head, "I'm always scared you'll forget that I care about you and I want to help, baby, so please don't forget."

"I won't forget, babe, I promise."

She pulled him back into their big embrace, holding onto him tight. He buried his face into her hair, loving the smell of vanilla that he honestly missed.

They eventually had to stop hugging because they had to get ready for his session with his therapist. AJ was excited to see him willing and wanting to go back the next day. He wanted to hurry up and get this over with so hopefully his life could go back to normal sooner, rather than later.

"It's nice to see you again, Nick, how was your first night after our session?"

Nick sat on the couch, sitting back because he was surprisingly relaxed, pulling AJ back with him, so she was safely tucked into his side as he spoke, "It was ... different to say the least."

"Did you use the notebooks I gave you?"

"Yeah, I did actually, and it helped," he glanced down at his wife who was looking up at him with a supportive smile, "I woke up this morning feeling desperate and needy for some reason and I just wrote it all down and I felt better almost immediately."

Dr. Reynolds smiled, "That's great, that shows you're getting comfortable with the idea." He looked through some paperwork, reading over it before continuing, "Now, today we're going to start breaking down and digging deep into what your actual fear is."

"Fear?"

"From our session yesterday, I've concluded that deep down you're worried and you're scared about something. It's not unusual after someone passes away that we feel saddened and alone, but from what you've told me so far, something is telling me there is something deeper than your mother just passing away."

Nick thought for a minute, reflecting on the things that have been bothering him lately, "Um, I never considered it a fear, but there are a lot of small things that made me regret … they made me regret being alive at that point in my life, if that makes sense."

"Over the last 3 months have you ever thought about harming yourself in any way?"

"Mentally and emotionally, yes. I've never thought about suicide or anything that could harm me physically or put anyone around me at risk. I have a daughter and I have a wife and if I did that, that would be selfish on my part."

"So tell me your biggest regret when it comes to your relationship with your mother."

Nick took a deep breath in, thinking hard about his _biggest _regret when it came to her. He had so many, so choosing the biggest one was tough, "I'd say not being the son that she always wanted me to be. My mom always had this high standard for me and I feel like I never reached it."

Dr. Reynolds began to dig deeper, slowly reeling out the big problem he was having, "What goals, exactly?"

"Just the usual things, you know? I wasn't always who I am now. I was so far gone a long time ago and I didn't make the best decisions, and she tried …" he felt himself getting choked up a bit, "She had tried so … hard, to be the perfect mother to me and I never appreciated it."

Dr. Reynolds sat up in his chair, becoming so serious that AJ got a little worried about what his next question would be. Nick sat up too, releasing her from his side, ready for whatever he was going to ask him.

"Nick, I want you to be completely honest with me, okay? I want you to give me details and I want you to let me in and I want you to feel comfortable telling me all of this information, okay?"

"Sure, what is the question?"

"What happened between you and your mother during that period of your life that is holding you back from letting her go?"

Dr. Reynolds was a pretty smart man, so he was slowly but surely putting two and two together that something big had happened between him and his mom during the time in his life that he hated so much.

Nick lowered his head, quickly building confidence to be a man and say what he had to say, "I … I blamed my mom for my little brother's death. I stopped talking to her and anytime I saw her, we never could go 2 minutes without fighting."

AJ was shocked to hear that because she would have never guessed that was the reason he was beating himself up. She knew about Dash, and she knew he died from a car accident, but she never knew Nick blamed his mother for it.

"Why did you blame her for his death?"

"I don't handle death well. I hate when people die because I feel like a part of my dies with them." Nick nodded his head slightly, feeling like he could trust the two people in the room that were hearing this, "When he died, and I got the news that my mom was driving the car, but was lucky enough to make it out alive because the other car only hit my brother's side of the car. I was _heartbroken_ and I felt like she was to blame because she was driving."

"If you can explain that to me and feel like you were right about blaming her, why are you beating yourself up about it now?"

"It put a major strain on our relationship until about 4 years ago when AJ came into the picture. My mom was rude and nasty to her because she was really just angry with me, but once she saw that AJ was a really good person, her whole perspective changed."

AJ closed her eyes, breathing out a small, unnoticeable sigh of relief that it was now out in the open what had been bothering him for the past 3 months, besides his mother passing away.

"I'm glad that you shared that, Nick."

For some reason Nick felt like twenty pounds had been lifted off of him. All the anger and hurt and pain and desperation that he had been holding in for months now was finally out in the open with people who wanted to help him through his struggle.

"I know you've been really distant and you've isolated yourself a lot from people, but you need to take the first step into changing that. I want you to have a get together with all of your closest friends, and I want you to spend an entire day with them."

Nick tilted his head in confusion, "Shouldn't I gradually work up to big groups of people?"

"No, you need to see how comfortable you are with crowds. Then after that, you can decipher what kind of group you want to be around. At first, you're going to feel panicked and you're going to want to go lock yourself in your bedroom, but eventually you'll see the outside world means no harm to you."

AJ rubbed his arm, reminding him that she was there, "Baby, everyone has been wanting to come over. After we leave here, we can invite them over, if you want to do this today."

"The sooner, the better." Dr. Reynolds said as Nick thought about it for a little bit. For the last three months he was only used to seeing his wife and his daughter, so he wasn't sure if he was ready for so many people to be around him all at once.

He slowly nodded, "Yeah, let's do it today."

"That's great, baby, I'm proud of you."

Nick leaned over, kissing her softly, barely leaving her face when he spoke, _"Suddenly I don't feel so alone."_


	68. Your Smile

The session ended and they left his office. They made their way back home after calling everyone and telling them they wanted to hang out. AJ's ear almost got blasted off from the excitement of everyone who missed them.

AJ took Nick's hand as they entered their home, giving him a comforting smile, "Ryan's coming too, so he'll bring Sammy with him."

"Oh, okay, I was starting to miss my little muffin." he reciprocated the smile, holding on to her hand a little tighter, making AJ snuggle into his side as they walked further into their home and into the kitchen.

AJ looked through the pantry and the refrigerator, thinking of what she wanted to cook for the day. Nick yawned, catching her attention, but he didn't seem to be bothered.

"When are they going to be here?"

She looked at her phone, seeing it was about 1:30, "They should be here at 2, so we have a little time."

"I'm going to go take a nap or something."

AJ narrowed her eyes at him; walking over to the stool he was sitting on, "Baby, its okay, being around our friends might help you, at least give it a try."

"No, babe, I'm coming back, I just want to sleep until they get here."

She was uneasy about the idea but he looked honest so she nodded her head.

"Will you come get me when everyone gets here?"

The effort he was putting forth was amazing so she couldn't help but smile, "Of course."

Nick kissed her, smiling afterwards, walking up the stairs and doing exactly what he told her he was going to do. He didn't close the door and he didn't cry himself to sleep, he just laid out on their bed, snuggling to a pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

AJ had just come back downstairs from checking on him when the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath, opening the door to all her best friends pouncing on her, telling her they missed her with ear-piercing squeals.

"We missed you so much!" Nikki said as they all walked into the house, sitting down in the chairs in the kitchen.

"I missed you guys too." All the guys stood around, looking around awkwardly, "Oh, let me go get Nick." AJ remembered she was supposed to wake him up and that's exactly what she was going to do.

She walked into their bedroom, crawling onto their bed softly, shaking him lightly, "Baby, wake up."

He groaned, shifting around a little, "They're here?"

"Yeah, all the guys are waiting for you downstairs," she paused, "They really missed you."

He opened his eyes, looking at her, seeing her face with a small amount of fear. He never liked that face, especially since everything that had happened, and he always felt bad when he made her look like that.

"I'm coming, just let me use the bathroom." he told her and she sighed, leaving the bed. He grabbed her arm, giving her a look, "I promise I'm coming downstairs, just give me a minute."

Once again she saw honesty and she believed him. He hadn't lied to her about going to sleep, so she believed him. She had to remember that this process was gradual and that he needed to be comfortable before stepping into this situation.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? Do you want to wait until tomorrow or another day? I have no problem telling them to leave."

"Babe, all I need to do is use the bathroom. I'll be downstairs in like 2 minutes."

Her worry left her, "Okay, I'll be waiting on you."

He smiled, getting up from the bed and going into the bathroom, leaving AJ to go back downstairs to their friends.

"He'll be down in a minute."

She walked into the kitchen and suddenly everyone surrounded her, literally making a circle around her. "Is he okay?" Mike asked, starting the line of questions they were going to ask her.

"He's ... getting better."

"What happened now? Should we be worried? Why is he still so distant from us?" Ada asked. Nick had become a brother to her and since he hadn't been coming to work, she was worried about him.

"No, no need to be worried, he's fine."

"What should we say to him?"

"A simple _hello_ would be nice. Guys, he's not a kid. He's a grown man, so treat him like one. His mom died and he didn't handle it too well, you all know that, so just act like the friends he knew before it happened. He needs that right now." AJ was kind of irritated that she actually had to explain that to them, but they got the hint and dispersed, waiting for him to come downstairs.

AJ sat down at the table with the girls and they started talking. She laughed at something they said and she saw a figure standing at the banister that looked over into the living room and the kitchen. She saw Nick standing there, looking down at them, and she saw that no one else had seen him yet.

She gave him a small smile, slyly nodding her head, making him feel safe enough to come downstairs. She saw him leave the banister, heading towards the stairs and she couldn't help but smile.

Soon, she saw him walk downstairs, catching everyone's attention. Everyone paused what they were doing, looking at him to see what he was going to do first. Nick stood there, internally overwhelmed at them just staring at him.

AJ broke the silence, "Baby, do you want some macaroni and cheese? I made some just for you." her smile made him calm down as he walked into the kitchen, over to the plate she was making him.

"Hey, man, how's it going?"

Nick turned around to see all of his boys giving him that old smile. That brotherly smile that they used to give him.

"I'm doing good as of late."

"That's great, uh, there's a game on and all the girls are basically ignoring us, you want to watch it with us?"

They looked so nervous to ask him anything, so he found this the perfect moment to prove to them that he was trying to be the person they last saw him as. "So basically what you're asking me do I want to watch my own TV?"

They laughed a little, "Yeah, I guess so."

AJ watched as he went over and flopped down on the couch with the guys as they started watching sports and different stuff. It warmed her heart to see him being his old, sarcastic, loving self. She did see at times where he pulled back and he wasn't as active in the conversations, but to see him smile, made her day brighter.

AJ pulled out her phone and decided to text him.

'_I see everything's back to how it was before, no problems, right?'_

Before he responded, he gave a small chuckle, _'I guess, it's not so bad.'_

'_Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?'_

'_No, Mama Cheetah, you can relax and hang out with your friends.'_

She couldn't help but get weird stares from the girls as she read that text message and laughed. He was slowly but surely forming back into himself, _'Mama Cheetah, huh?'_

'_Yeah, I haven't seen her in a while, so don't bring her back out, she scares me.'_

'_Lol, don't worry. Can I ask you something?'_

'_Anything, babe.'_

'_Never mind, I'll ask you before we go to bed.'_

He huffed, _'Tell me.'_

AJ hesitated, but typed the message anyway, _'Do you actually like therapy or are you just going for me?'_

When he read that, he instantly felt a ton of emotions overcome him for some reason. His breath quickened, but luckily the guys didn't notice. _AJ noticed though_. She had been watching him since she sent that text and she hated that it looked like he wasn't going to respond.

"Hey, uh, guys, I'll be right back." Nick told them with a convincing enough smile to go back upstairs to their bedroom.

AJ saw and instantly got up from her seat. She groaned and mentally cursed herself for even bringing it up, but she was desperate to know. She didn't want him to feel pressured into going if he didn't like it.

She didn't want him to pretend that it was helping him when he was mentally still going crazy over his mom's death. She just _had _to bring it up, and she just _had _to bring his mood down.

Tears formed in her eyes as she was about to run upstairs after him, but the doorbell rang. She sighed, sucking her tears up and answering the door to see it was Ryan, holding her baby in his arms.

"Hey, Ryan." She gave him a hug when he walked in, smiling at Sammy who was giggling.

"Where's Nick? Has he come out of the room today?"

"He was just down here, actually. Um, he just went back upstairs for some reason, but I'm about to go check on him."

Ryan gave her a brotherly smile and walked past her, already starting a conversation with everyone that was in the living room.

He left her there to tear up again, regretting that she ever texted him in the first place. She ran up the steps and to her bedroom, seeing that the door was closed, which instantly made tears fall down her face. She had pushed him back into hibernation.

AJ opened the door, not seeing him at first, but she heard him. She walked in further, seeing him sitting in their windowsill again, writing in his book. She heard him mumbling a little, saying aloud what he was writing down in the book.

Nick heard the door close and he looked up to see his wife crying a river of tears. He instantly became worried, "Babe, what's wrong?"

She came over to the window sill, sitting on the other side, pulling her legs up to her chest, "Nick, I'm sorry if that message upset you. I'm sorry if it made you … I don't know; just don't be mad at me. Please, don't go back to the way you were."

"Babe, you're not the reason I came upstairs."

"I made you feel some type of way that you felt like you had to come and write it all out."

"No, no, no. I was writing down something completely different, babe, nothing bad at all. This book is for good _and _bad things, remember?"

AJ knew that per Dr. Reynolds orders, she wasn't allowed to read his book, but she wanted to know what he was writing about if it wasn't what she said to him. "What made you come up here and write then?"

"Yes, what you said triggered me to come up here, but I was only writing about how therapy has actually _helped _me. It was nothing bad, I promise."

She wiped her tears, "Are you sure? I just felt so bad about it because I don't want to be the reason you regress. I want you to get through this and I want you to feel like this doesn't have to stay with you forever."

"I want those things too, which is why I actually like going to therapy. I was never a therapy type of guy, but it _helps _me, so I'm going to keep going until I feel like I can handle this situation on my own."

She gave him a half smile, "I'm glad to hear you say that. My worse fear before your therapy was that you didn't want to leave this big hole you had dug for yourself."

Nick wrote something down. It was only a sentence or two, but it intrigued her that their conversation was sparking his interest enough to write something down.

Dr. Reynolds had instructed him to write down any questions he'd ask her about his rough 3 months, and he was about to ask her one. "What was it like being with me those 3 months?"

AJ narrowed her eyes, but she answered the question anyway, "Uh, it was tough at first because I didn't know how to help you. I still don't know how to help you, because I don't understand what you're going through, but I got used to you like that. You were so out of character and when you'd finally talk, all I felt was the pain you were going through. I never wanted to leave your side—"

"_And you didn't_, which I greatly appreciate."

She looked down a little, realizing that she had helped him without even knowing, "I wanted to be there for you because if the tables were turned, you'd do the same for me. I was an emotional wreck anytime my parents were around, but you're the one that was left when the dust cleared and it was all said and done."

"That's what I'm here for."

Nick closed his book, placing it on the windowsill as he got up. He held his hand out to her and she immediately took it, confused as to what he was doing.

"Baby, what are we doing?"

"We're going back downstairs. I was actually having fun and it was nice seeing everybody."

All she could do was hold onto him tighter as they walked out of their room and back downstairs. _He was getting better._


	69. I Missed This The Most

Over the next month, Nick continued to go to therapy, he slowly regained his love for life, and he continued to show great amounts of progress.

The littlest things reminded him of what he was like 4 months ago and how much he enjoyed living in his own skin.

He'd look over at his wife and wonder how she still loved a person like him that sends her through a constant emotional battle. He loved that she didn't leave him, but he always wondered what made her stay and what gave her such a positive attitude.

"Babe, what's your favorite thing we used to do?"

She looked over at him as they laid in bed one night, wondering exactly what he meant by that, "Uh, I don't know, we used to do a lot of things that I love."

Nick kept his attention on his phone, where he was typing in something, "But if you had to narrow it down to three things, what would they be?"

"I used to love our walks and our cuddling and our random conversations, I guess, why are you asking?"

"No reason, it's just something I wanted to know."

Of course he was lying. He felt like he owed her something because of the emotional struggle he had put her through for the last four months. She had been nothing but patient with him and he appreciated that.

AJ turned out her light and turned over, after they had said their goodnights to each other. They still hadn't reached the "cuddle at night" stage, so she turned over out of habit.

_Step one_ ... make her feel wanted again. Nick had written down a list in his phone of the different steps him and Dr. Reynolds discussed would help him ease back into their relationship. Of course AJ wasn't there when they discussed this, so she wasn't aware of his little method.

Nick turned out his lamp as well and got comfortable under the covers. He looked over at his wife and noticed her on her phone, looking through her Instagram pictures. They were all off him, her, and Sammy, which made him decide that he wanted their relationship back on track so they could be a happy family again.

He came closer to her, wrapping one arm around her, laying his head in her hair. He breathed out, loving the feeling of being this close to her in bed again. He closed his eyes, immediately comfortable again as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

AJ on the other hand didn't want to move so she wouldn't disturb him, but at the same time she was shocked that he wanted to be so close to her. The closest they got in bed to touching each other was when she'd hold his hand at night, but tonight he wanted to be ... _close._

She put down her phone, sighing in relief that he wanted to touch her again. Of course they kissed and gave each other hugs but that was enough for her. She had her needs and she craved his body a lot, but she was patiently waiting for the day that he wanted that again too.

She felt safe again as she fell asleep in bed that night. All her worries and fears disappeared as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep that she hadn't had in 4 months.

Nick woke up first, seeing that he still had his arm around his sleeping wife. For some reason he didn't want to move their positions, so he didn't. He felt comfortable in his loving position and he could tell she was too with how much she had melted into the hold he had on her.

9 o'clock rolled around way too quick and he had to leave the bed to go get Sammy ready to go have a "play date" with Todd, John and Nikki's son. Nick had planned out the perfect day for him and AJ and he planned it on a day where Sammy wouldn't be with them so it wouldn't look obvious.

_Step two_ ... extra loving words. This part was going to be hard because he felt like all his loving words to her came out awkwardly as of late. His words didn't just flow out of his mouth like they normally would and the light-hearted cockiness that he used to have wasn't in full effect anymore.

John came, picking up Sammy, and playing with her at the door while Nick got her bag.

"Here you go, I have diapers, bottles just in case she needs them, and—"

"Nick, this isn't her first time coming over my house, I know what to do."

He relaxed, realizing that he was right, "Okay, okay, I get it." he made a face and Sammy laughed, "Bye, muffin, daddy loves you and he'll see you tomorrow."

John looked at him weird, "Go spend time with your wife and stop being weird."

John soon left, leaving Nick to race back up the stairs to find his wife still sleeping. She was always cute when she was sleeping, so he let her be. She looked so into her sleep, and the truth was, she was sleeping better than ever.

He got back in the bed, wrapping his arm around her again, and placing his head back into her fluffy hair that just happened to smell like vanilla.

She stirred in her sleep a little while later, making him lift his head, releasing her so she could move around more if she wanted to. Nick jumped a little when she turned over, facing him with a radiant smile.

"Good morning there, handsome."

"Good morning, beautiful."

He hadn't called her that in a while, so he knew it would make her happy and it came out easier than he had thought.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, like 10."

She rustled around a bit, situating herself better, "Did John come and pick up Sammy?"

"Yeah," he started playing with her hair, "So, now it's just us."

"You sound like you have something planned." AJ gave him a look and he cracked easily.

"How did you know?"

"I know my husband well enough to know when you have a day planned for us. You used to do this all the time, or do you not remember?"

He chuckled, "I remember."

She smiled up at him before getting out of bed and walking into their bathroom. Nick saw that she only had on a big t-shirt and he immediately followed behind her, seeing she was over at their counter, fixing her hair into a bun.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, to the sound of a small giggle she let go, "Did you sleep good?"

"My sleep was _excellent _last night, thank you for asking" She turned around in his arms to see those loving eyes of his, "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel just fine, I feel … _renewed_, if that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense, baby." AJ ran her hands through his hair, taking a moment to smile at the beautiful man in front of her. Suddenly he lifted her onto the counter, "I see you're in a _very _good mood."

He smiled wide, kissing her with as much passion as he could. He wanted her to know that he wanted their relationship back to the way it was before his mom died.

AJ pulled away first, needing air, looking him dead in his crystal blue eyes, "I love you, baby."

"I love you more."

Nick put her down from the counter and pushed her into the closet, telling her to get ready for their day they were going to spend together. She laughed constantly and it made him feel better knowing that she was happy even before their day got started.

_Step three_ … make her day brighter. Nick wanted to do just that. He wanted to brighten her day by taking her somewhere they've never been.

They walked hand in hand through a nearby park that AJ had always wanted to go to. It had a lot of trees, and a trail that they walked on which made it even more romantic because it seemed as though they were walking through nature.

Nick stopped them from walking when they had reached a small, secluded area that looked out onto the small lake that was attached to the park. She smiled from ear to ear as he pulled a blanket out from the picnic basket he had and he started setting things up for the two of them.

"Baby, this looks so beautiful." AJ looked out into the huge lake, taking a bite of her homemade sandwich Nick had made.

"I know, huh? I found it on one of my runs the other day and I just had to bring you here."

AJ came closer, laying her head on his shoulder, "Well I'm glad you brought me here because I love it."

He turned his head towards her, beaming at her happiness, "I'm glad you like it."

A while later after the jokes and the laughter had settled, Nick packed up the basket and they laid out on the blanket. AJ was surprised when he brought her down with him, instantly making her lay her head on his chest. It felt familiar and she missed it so she didn't complain. She breathed out heavily, thinking about how much better this day could get.

Nick grabbed her hand as they laid there, intertwining their fingers, and playing with her hand, "I love you, babe."

"I love you too, baby, never forget it."

"I won't …" he told her, fiddling around with her ring, bringing it up to his lips, kissing it softly, and receiving a giggle from her.

It finally got dark outside and the moon shined perfectly onto the lake, but it was time for them to go. AJ didn't regret anything though because she spent the entire day with her husband that she loved so much and Nick felt the exact same way. Making her laugh and smile today meant the world to him.

_Step four_ … love her unconditionally.

"Baby, what are we going to do for the rest of the night?"

"I was just thinking we could relax and watch TV if you wanted to."

AJ paced their bedroom, feeling needy, and kind of desperate. He watched her as she ran her fingers through her hair, deep in thought.

"Um, Nick, will you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

She breathed in heavily, exhaling a little calmer, "Would you mind taking off your clothes?"

The look on her face left him a little confused, "Wait, what?"

"I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I just _need _to see your body."

Nick pressed his lips together, "Like … _all _of my clothes?"

"No, just your shirt and pants are fine."

He slowly went to the rim of his shirt, narrowing his eyes at her as he took his shirt off, not really getting the point of this or where this was going. He did the same with his pants and he was still left confused, "Babe …"

He was soon silenced when she slid off the skirt she had on and eased her way out of her shirt, "Now, will you lay with me?"

AJ jumped on their bed, getting under the covers, waiting for him to come over, which he soon did. He laid next to her, wondering what her point was.

She rolled onto him, locking her eyes with his, bending down to kiss him. AJ felt him move his hands to her tiny waist, so she kept the kiss going, knowing that he was enjoying it as well.

"Babe, do you miss this too?"

She nodded, "I miss this the most."

Nick rolled them over, kissing her neck a little before staring at her again, "You look exactly the same."

"Was I supposed to change over the small period of four months?"

"Any other time, I find different things I love about you more than I did the last time, but now I just see perfection everywhere I look."

She blushed, "Thank you, Nicky."

"I always loved those eyes of yours," he kissed her briefly, "and of course those lips," he kissed her again, "also, those raging cheeks you have at the moment."

It was hard for her to hide her face from him while she was blushing, she just couldn't help it, "I love your smile the most, baby, right next to those crystal blue eyes."

He laughed a little, "Well all these crystal blue eyes see is _perfection._"

"I love you so much."

"I love you times infinity."

She made a face, "No fair, how on Earth can I beat that?"

"I'm just that good, babe."

AJ started running her hands through his hair again, getting a small purr from him, "I love you times infinity _plus one_."

He fake gasped, "Did you just go there?"

"I did, baby, I _just _did."

Nick leaned down, kissing her softly, "Well played my little snuggle muffin, well played."

"So are you going to do this with me all night, or are you scared?" she made a cocky face and he raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly would I be scared of?"

"I might be a little more aggressive than you … no biggie though, right?"

This time he gasped for real, "Babe, we both know I'm way more athletic and aggressive than you are."

"Prove it."

She gave him 'the look' and he kissed her, feeling the sparks fly through their bodies.

"So, wait, I'm allowed to?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"I'm just saying, we haven't done anything in 4 months, so—"

"Uh oh, someone's getting a little scared," AJ said that in a toddler voice and she couldn't help but laugh at the priceless face he had, "I'm just kidding, you're my Macho Man, you're never scared."

"Never forget that."

_Step five … make love to her._


	70. To Infinity and Beyond

AJ ran her fingers through his hair as they laid there, breathless. The night they had was incredible and it felt like they had found each other again.

The more they tossed and the more they turned and crashed their passionate lips together, the more they felt connected to each other and that's what mattered the most.

Out of habit he pulled her close, keeping her warm body close to his. They were sort of in a different position, instead of her head being close to his chest, it was next to his face, which she didn't mind at all.

He drifted off to sleep a while later with a smile on his face and she was glad she had a close-up on it. She saw his chest move up and down at a slow pace and it relaxed her a little bit more, to the point where she could just lay in his arms peacefully.

She blinked a couple of times, asking herself over and over again was this really happening. Was she really lying in his arms or was this a dream? Every now and then, she'd shift her body, sinking more and more into his hold and he'd move with her so she'd be more comfortable. That's what let her know this was real.

The slight massage he'd give her scalp when he was drifting back off to sleep let her know that this was real and this was a moment to hold on to. She cherished it, running her hands along his perfectly cut torso and his chiseled jaw. The small amount of hair he had on his jaw intrigued her when she was so close to it, that she couldn't resist running her fingers along it as well.

What was so special about this time than the others? What made her love this time more than the others? She wasn't exactly sure what it was, she just loved the feeling and she relished in the moment, touching him softly in every place she could reach without disturbing his sleep too much.

The one time that could top this was their wedding night and Nick would tell you the same thing. Their wedding night was way too special for the two of them and in their eyes, nothing would ever best that. No matter how rough, how calm, how aggressive, how loving, no matter what, their wedding night topped all other times.

AJ melted into his hold on her even more, finally feeling the urge to sleep. Their mattress was soft and the big blanket kept her back warm since the front half of her body was snuggled close into her husband. She closed her eyes, instantly feeling a certain loving feeling come over her. The feeling was sort of indescribable, but she loved it none the less and she drifted off to sleep easily.

She dreamed of their day together and how much fun they had. She saw and relived everything they did that day and throughout it all her smile never left. She saw her husband's smile a mile wide and that made her dream all the more special.

Nick woke up first, finding himself lying on his stomach with his head facing towards the huge window in their room. He didn't see his wife, but he felt her existence next to him, breathing slowly up under the arm around her that was keeping her safe. He fell back asleep, feeling no urgency to be awake considering his pride and joy wasn't up yet.

A while later AJ fluttered her eyes open, seeing the position they were in, forming a small smile on her face. She loved that no matter the position they were in, he always kept a muscular arm around her to keep her warm and secure.

She brought one hand from under the covers, gliding it across the small portion of his back that was exposed and wasn't under the covers. His skin was just as soft as it was the night before and she couldn't help but play with his hair a little, causing him to stir in this sleep.

He turned his head over, instantly becoming face to face with his wife, who still had a small smile on her face. Waking up to that had to be the best thing ever because he instantly let go ... _of everything._ Waking up to that smile made him finally let go of the pain he was holding in and the loss of his mother didn't seem so dominant in his mind.

Her smile was infectious and the corners of his mouth rose, forming that smile he knew she loved, "Good morning, Mrs. Nemeth."

"Good morning, Mr. Nemeth."

Nothing more was needed to be said. AJ noticed she wasn't as close to him as she could be so she snuggled into his side, feeling the warmth of his body come over her. Her face was buried into his neck, and she couldn't resist kissing it lightly, feeling the small vibration of the laugh his gave off.

If she had one wish it would be to stay here, in bed with him, for the rest of her life. This moment was too spectacular to even put into words and AJ couldn't take her mind off of it.

"I love you so much." she finally whispered to him.

"I love you times infinity."

"I love you times infinity, plus one."

Over the course of the night, that had become their small joke between them, but it meant so much. They weren't lying about how they were feeling, because they did love each other to infinity and beyond.

Nick loved that she felt safe when she was this close to him, so of course he held on as tight as he could without crushing her bones, but keeping her comfortable at the same time. He loved that just the simple task of waking up and seeing her perfect face, did the trick and he felt like himself again.

The whole time, Dr. Reynolds had tried to explain to him that it would come at the most random time where it would click in his mind that he wasn't alone and that it would soon pass. Contrary to what his therapist was telling him, Nick thought some big event would have to happen for him to feel better, but all it took was one look at the most gorgeous woman on the planet.

He stared at her amazing features, looking down at her hair and her cheeks and the small parts of her body that weren't under the massive covers. He lifted himself up a little, pulling her into the space he just left, and he laid in body down on her, making her release a giggle.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to be closer to you." he then buried his head into her neck, loving her smell even more, enjoying their rare alone time.

AJ rustled her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp how he did hers the night before, "You want to be close to me?"

He nodded his head, feeling sort of like a kid for being so needy for her, but the truth was he couldn't survive without her, "I'll always want to be near you, babe."

"Same …"

His phone rang, disturbing their peaceful silence they were having. He groaned, turning over to get his phone off his nightstand, but coming right back to his previous position.

"It's John."

"Answer it; he might want to tell you something about Sammy."

That made sense so he answered his phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey, uh, I know it's early, but we're feeding the kids and Nikki wanted to know was Sammy allergic to anything."_

"She can't eat anything that has peanut oil in it, but that's basically it, why?"

"_We have this organic baby food that we were trying to feed her and we didn't want her to freak out on us because she's allergic to something in it."_

"Oh okay, well yeah, peanut oil, that's it."

_Nick heard him talking to Nikki in the background and she was telling John something, "Oh, and we're taking them to this kid thingy in the park, so we'll bring her home this evening after we're done with that."_

He looked over at his wife and she nodded her head, telling him that it was fine, "Okay, that's fine, have fun."

_John gave him a groan, "Yeah, not really," he laughed a bit, "See you later, man."_

They hung up and Nick threw his phone somewhere in the bed, kissing his wife softly on the lips, _"What happened to me?"_

"You got lost."

He searched her eyes for an answer to what she just said, "And _you _found me."

"No I didn't, give yourself some credit for pulling yourself out of that situation."

He kissed her again briefly, "I'm giving _you_ all the credit because I wouldn't have made it through all of that without you being there, holding my hand at night, and always telling me you love me."

"I wasn't lying, baby, I love you, but it took something more than just me holding your hand at night to get through that."

She was right but he wanted her to know she helped him because she didn't believe it. He wanted her to know that she was his motivation to push forward.

"Shall I make a verbal list of all the ways you helped me or are you finally going to give yourself some credit and believe me?"

AJ rolled her eyes playfully, breathing out heavily, "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it."

He leaned down, brushing his lips along hers, staring at them and how plump they were, "Your lips have gotten bigger … or is it just me?"

"It's just you. You always enhance different parts of my body so they match your previous girlfriend's."

He gasped, "That is not true!"

"Oh, come on, Nick, you can be honest. You can't lie and say you don't wish I was bigger in certain areas. You even tweet about it, saying 'bigger is better'."

"But the best things come in small packages, babe."

"Yeah, you tell me all the time, but I see right through it." she huffed a little, getting from up under him and sitting up with a sheet wrapped around her. She felt bad for ruining their really cute moment, but the fact that she wasn't as 'blessed' as the women in his previous relationships, bothered her.

"I love you just the way you are, babe, I wouldn't want you to change a thing."

He sat up too, laying his head on her shoulder and she sighed again, "Look at Nikki and Amy and all those other models you dated."

"I _dated _them, I never married them. I _married_ you because I love every square inch of you."

"But I don't have everything they have and you know it. I'm a freaking B in bra size, I wear a small in everything, and I have the foot size and the body of a 10 year old boy."

"You're a _sexy_ 10 year old boy though."

"There is nothing 'sexy' about a 10 year old boy, Nick," She flopped back onto the bed, bringing a pillow to her face, screaming into the pillow. "I'm horrible."

"You're wonderful, babe, stop saying that." It broke his heart to hear her say these things about herself because he never thought them, so why should she?

"Nick," she removed the pillow from her face, sitting back up and becoming inches away from his face, "If I could get plastic surgery or something, would that make it better? Would that make you love me more?"

"Oh, no! Don't even _think _I'm going to let you get plastic surgery!" he let out a deep breath and pushed her back on the bed, laying all his weight on her so she couldn't move. "We've been married for 3 years and you want to change yourself? I love you just the way you are. Not you with plastic surgery and butt injections. That's not _you _and I would be highly upset if you did that to yourself."

"You would?"

"Yes, because I don't want to kiss fake C-cups, I want to kiss the real B-cups."

"I swear you say the sweetest things to me," she kissed him, feeling all her random insecurities go away; "I love you, Nicky."

"I love you too. We always tell each other to never change, and that means body included."

"Okay, I get it, no plastic surgery for me."

"Never feel like I don't love you for who you are, because I do. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, okay?" she giggled and he gave her a kiss, "And _I love_ your B-cups."

AJ smacked his arm playfully and he laughed, "Thank you for the ego boost, baby, I love you."

"If you loved me … you'd let me get a little more of the fun we had last night."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You're never satisfied, are you?"

"Not when I can have more of the good loving you gave me …" he told her in a sing song voice.

"Good loving?"

"_It's always good loving, babe. Always."_


	71. I Care

A couple days later Nick finally called Vince, telling him that he was ready to go back to work. His first day back on the job was a live Raw and for some reason he was nervous. Not because of the crowd and his match, but because of what might happen backstage.

He didn't want people asking him too many questions because he hated questions. He wanted to get a 'hi' or 'how've you been?'. He didn't want people trying to get inside his brain.

Nick stood in the hallway, waiting for AJ to come and meet him and Sammy so they could go to catering and eat as a family. He held Sammy in one arm, looking through his twitter feed with the other, occasionally looking over to Sammy to make sure she didn't fall asleep.

"Hey, baby, sorry I took so long, I was on my way but Cel stopped me on the hallway."

"That's fine, let's go before my little muffin falls asleep."

She playfully rolled her eyes, smiling at Sammy who was reaching for her, "Sammy, daddy loves you more than me, how does that feel?"

Nick grabbed her hand as they walked down the hallway and into catering, "Go find us a seat, I'll get in line."

AJ nodded, finding them a seat easily, sitting down and waiting for him to come back. She got a highchair for Sammy, smiling as her daughter giggled at the coldness of the medal seat.

"Babe, I got you the usual, did you want something else?"

"No, this is fantastic, baby, thank you." she pecked his lips quickly as he sat down next to her.

"I got Sammy a muffin and those baby carrots she loved last time."

"Who knew a small baby like her could eat almost the whole cafeteria's baby carrots?"

He laughed, handing Sammy a carrot and she instantly popped it in her mouth, gnawing on it since she didn't have all her teeth yet.

"So it's your first day back to work, how are you feeling?"

"Uh, I don't know, it's like second nature for me to be here so not much has changed, I guess. I'm just glad not too many people are asking me questions and stuff."

She nodded as she started to eat her own food, "Would you ever mind telling people you went to therapy?"

"Correction, _I'm still going to therapy_, I just don't need to go as often now."

"Well would you mind telling people that you _go_ to therapy?"

He thought about it for a bit, "It's not information that I'll just up front tell someone, but if I trust you and I want you to know, I'll tell you."

"What about our friends? You never told them and I know you trust all of them."

"It's not important to them. They're just glad they get to have the old me back, you know?"

She understood, leaving their conversation to fall into a thoughtful silence. Their silence was short lived when all the guys pulled a chair up to their table, staring at them with weird smiles.

AJ narrowed her eyes at them, "Was this a planned attack to get me to leave?"

"Yeah, basically."

She glared at Mike, "Well I'm not leaving so, ha!"

All the guys groaned, including Nick, and she turned to him with a shocked expression, "Babe, it's not that I don't want you to stay, it's just ... it's guy time, you know?"

"But ... but I want to hear what you guys talk about."

"You would _hate _it if I ever wanted to hear what you and your girls talk about."

She poked her bottom lip out, "Because you never ask..."

"I don't ask because _I really don't care_, babe."

Everyone's mouth dropped, except for Nick who shut his eyes, pressing his lip together, "Oh really? You don't care, Nick?"

"AJ, I didn't mean that."

"Yeah, you did, and it's totally fine, Nick, thanks for letting me know how you feel."

AJ huffed, picking Sammy up as she left catering, leaving Nick with his snickering friends at the table.

"Dude, why would you say that?"

"It slipped!" Nick said, biting a carrot angrily, thinking of a way to make it up to her.

"I swear, Nikki would have flipped out on me."

Stephen spoke up, "You think that's bad? Cel holds grudges for days! She literally won't talk to me for like 4 days straight."

"Maryse gets physical; she probably would have hit me or something."

"Maryse? Like model, Maryse? Mrs. I can't break a nail?"

"Behind closed doors, she's nothing like that. She's literally crazy, but I find it really attractive, so I'm cool with it."

John chuckled, "Speaking of crazy, I swear I'm not lying, like at least once a month Nikki always comes up to me with this pouty face and then randomly starts yelling at me."

All the guys gasped, "That happens to you too?!"

"Yeah, like literally, it's out of the blue. But now, I just see the face and I make up an excuse to leave the house."

"What is it about?"

"The stupidest things, like taking out the trash or something crazy like that."

"AJ doesn't really yell, she just gets this look on her face. Like this really cute look that she knows I can't resist, and she asks me to do stuff for her."

All the guys nodded, but Stephen spoke up again, "Exactly, it's like women have a plan to manipulate us into doing things for them, but if we want a little something in return, it's like we just opened the gates to hell."

"Dude, Cel doesn't even seem like the type to reject you." Mike said with a laugh.

"Oh, I get rejected a lot. A little more than I'd like, but hey, that's my wife."

"I know one man that almost never gets rejected."

Everyone looked at Nick and he laughed, "Guys, AJ's not a sex machine. If we had sex as much as I wanted us to, she'd barely be able to walk."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. I get declined a lot, but it just so happens that after days and days and even more days of declining me, she ends up feeling bad about it, and she ... makes it up to me."

All the guys smirked, "I can so tell that AJ's really quiet and calm when it comes to dirtiness. She doesn't seem like the loud, screaming type of girl."

Nick made a face, "She's all the above when she wants to be, it just depends on how she's feeling or how in the mood she is."

"Not to brag or anything," Mike gave his signature, cocky smirk, "But Maryse is fantastic ... just saying. She's the wild one of the bunch."

"Maryse looks alright, but Cel could lift me if she wanted to and that's like the hottest thing a woman can do." Stephen sat back in his seat with a victorious smile.

John thought for a little bit, "Nikki uses _tools_."

They all burst out with laughter, high-fiving John, in a sense of congratulation him for his awesome woman he was blessed to have.

Nick stopped laughing because he thought about his wife and how he didn't like how things left off between the two of them. He thought about how she walked away angrily, probably thinking he didn't care about her at all.

"Nick!" Stephen yelled, snapping him out of train of thought.

"Yeah, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much, John just wanted to put disturbing images in our head about how Nikki uses tools to discipline him when their playing teacher and student."

Nick made a face, "Gross, just gross."

"Don't act like you've never done anything freaky before with your wife."

"We do a lot of weird stuff, but I don't want to say anything, because, you know, you might get _jealous._"

They gasped, "Little Ms. Innocent, AJ? The one that cried because I pulled a fake snake out of my suitcase that time we were in Detroit for Smackdown?"

Nick nodded his head, "That's the one. Contrary to popular belief, she's a feisty woman when she wants to be."

"I highly doubt that, Nick. She doesn't look like she has a naughty bone in her body."

"That's your opinion," he said in a sing song voice, letting them know he was hiding something.

Mike squinted his eyes, "You're hiding something, what is it?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Nick looked away, pressing his lips together to hold in a laugh.

Mike huffed, "What could AJ do that's better than all three of us?"

Nick leaned forward as though telling them a secret and they leaned in too, "She _begs."_

All of their mouths dropped, appalled at what they just heard.

"No way!"

"Yes." Nick said with a smirk.

John threw his hands up, "Alright, you win. I don't think any of us can top that even if we wanted to."

Nick laughed, but was soon interrupted by his phone's alarm going off, telling him he had an appointment with his therapist and then another appointment to dye his hair again.

"Uh, guys, I have to go, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow or something."

"Where are you going?"

"I, uh, I have an appointment."

They nodded, letting him rush out of catering and to his rental car. He went to his therapy session and it went well as usual. He talked, he vented, he did the usual, and as always, Dr. Reynolds was a listening ear. Nick had finally gotten to the point where AJ didn't have to go with him and according to his therapist, that was a big step for him to take.

After his session, he went to his hair appointment, something he wasn't too thrilled about. He hated when he had to do this because it was so unmanly, but it's what he wanted to do with his hair, so it was a must.

When he was finally free, driving back to his Phoenix home, he saw a store that was still open, and he parked his car running inside to grab a few things.

Once Nick got home, the house was quiet and you could hear a pen drop, which meant his wife and little girl, were sleep. They normally went to bed early on nights they had the live taping of Raw because those nights were longer for some reason.

Nick sighed as he walked into his room, seeing his sleeping wife cuddled up to a pillow on her side of the bed. He changed his clothes and did a few more things before getting under the covers and falling asleep.

_The Next Morning:_

AJ woke up first, rubbing her eyes and immediately seeing a bouquet of a dozen red roses and a huge bear that said 'I'm sorry' on it. She was confused until she turned over in bed and saw her husband still snoozing.

It was cute and it made her smile as she picked up the flowers, smelling them how they did in the movies. The bear was almost the size of the bear he got her for Valentine's Day back when they were dating, which she still had, it was just in Sammy's room for decoration.

AJ hugged the bear once she brought it up on their bed, and was scared when the bear spoke.

"_I love you."_ the bear said in that recorded voice.

She giggled a little, hoping not to wake up her husband, "Baby, this is so cute." she whispered.

"_You're so special to me." _The bear said when she hugged him again, _"I care about you."_

AJ couldn't help but poke out her bottom lip from all the cuteness surrounding her all at once. The roses, the bear, what the bear was saying, him sleeping next to her peacefully, all of that at the same time was just an abundant amount of perfection.

She put the bear back down on the floor next to her nightstand, scooting over to Nick, snuggling close to him. He stirred in his sleep, how she knew he would, and she looked up to see him looking down at her with a sleepy face.

"Any reason why you're waking me up at 7 o'clock in the morning?"

AJ moved even closer to him now that he was awake, burying her face into his warm chest, "Baby, I love the roses and the bear."

"I'm sorry for saying that stuff to you, babe. I do care, it's just sometimes—"

"I know, I know. Sometimes it's not all that interesting to you, and that's fine, baby, its fine. You don't have to care about _everything _that I say."

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course you're forgiven, Nicky." AJ leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, getting a sleepy smile from him, "Go back to sleep, you had a long night."

"I know …" he closed his eyes, feeling her playing with his hair.

"I like your hair, baby, I'm glad you finally dyed it again."


	72. Act Like It

To make this as simple as possible … they were in a marriage-defining argument. It was about something that affected their entire family and both of them were at odds as to what they should do.

"AJ, I said no! We're not just going to pick up and move to L.A.!"

"Why not?! It has better weather and better schools and—"

"The schools here in Arizona are _just fine. _There is no need to just pick up and move because you want it to be less sunny in the winter!"

AJ crossed her arms over her chest, "Why won't you even listen to me about this?!"

"Because we've talked about this for the last week and a half, and for the last week and a half, I've told you the same exact answer!"

"_Nick, I want to move!"_

"Moving is way more complicated than you think, AJ! We have to find movers and we have to pack and that means I we have to change all of our legal things to California. _I don't want to move!"_

"That's so selfish of you! Your daughter could benefit from this and you won't even consider it?!"

"She's a year old! She doesn't go to school for another 3 or 4 years!"

AJ huffed because he was right about that, and her tactic of using Sammy as an excuse to move, wasn't going to work anymore, so she just had to be honest, and speak for herself.

"Nick, I want to move!"

"It's not happening so you can just stop talking about it!"

He walked away, leaving her thoroughly upset, standing with her friends who she had been talking to before Nick and the guys came up to them.

Of course the guys went with him as he walked away, leaving the opinion of the matter quite divided. The girls agreed with AJ, and the guys agreed with Nick.

The nights were cold and lonely because they slept with their backs turned to each other, trying their hardest to ignore each other's presence in the huge bed.

They were now at home, waiting around in the living room since they had planned to spend the day with their friends and their kids. It was sort of a play date for all the kids, but a hangout for the adults at the same time.

Unfortunately, one of the couples was having 'issues' at the moment. They weren't getting along too well, so everything turned into a fight.

"Nick! I told you to put your plate in the _right _side of the sink, not the left!"

"I have to wash the dishes tonight anyway, so why does it even matter to you?!"

"It matters to me because it's my house and I told you some very simple instructions, and you couldn't even follow them!"

"Last time I checked this was _my _house considering I pay the bills! Name one bill you pay, AJ!" She didn't speak, "Exactly, so get out of my face, yelling at me because I'm not your little slave!"

She crossed her arms over her chest once again, not liking the tone he had with her, but remembering she had company, so she just walked away. She constantly found herself rolling her eyes at anything he did and anything he said, whether he was talking to her or not.

"AJ, come get Sammy and take her upstairs!" Nick yelled from the living room, rocking Sammy lightly as she fell asleep in his arms.

"Do it yourself, Super Dad!"

"I did it last time and its past 3 o'clock, which means it's _your _turn to put her in bed!"

"Nick, I'm doing something, you do it!"

He shut his eyes, resisting the urge to mentally go crazy, and he took his little girl upstairs, angrily of course. Nick tucked her in nicely, being the great dad he was, and he kissed her forehead, before leaving her room, closing her door, so he could freely yell at his wife.

He stomped downstairs, anger building up in him with each step he took. When he walked past the guys in the living room, they saw the look on his face, and immediately knew that he was highly upset, so they followed him into the kitchen.

Nick was stunned to see AJ laughing in the kitchen with the girls, not doing anything that was more important than putting their daughter in bed.

"So you're busy, huh?"

AJ stopped laughing and smirked at him, "Yeah, Ada was telling me about the time she went to Atlanta with—"

"I don't care what Ada did in Atlanta! I care about the fact that you were too busy cackling with your little friends, that you couldn't put your own daughter to bed!"

"Nick, she's just not _my_ daughter! It took two of us to make her, so if one of us can't fulfill such a small task like putting her to sleep, I'm sure the other parent can take over!" His blood was beginning to boil, and she knew it so she messed with him, "Awe, Nicky, are you mad?"

He turned to walk away, but quickly turned back around, getting close to her, bending down to her level as though she was a child, "Hey, do you remember that time _we_ were in Atlanta and you peed on yourself because we went on that rollercoaster?"

AJ's mouth dropped, "I don't—"

"Of course you remember! How could you forget running through the park with newspaper wrapped around yourself because a 12 year old boy was calling you 'the old lady that peed on herself'?"

AJ then became furious as Nick gave her an innocent smile before he walked away, leaving everyone to stare at her. _This. Means. War._

A while later, everyone was in the living room, Nick on one side of the room, and AJ on the other, "Do you guys want to watch a movie or something, or are you just going to glare at each other from across the room?"

Nick broke his glare at her first, looking over at John, "I'm totally fine, let's do something fun."

"Is it okay if we all hang out in the pool? It's a nice day outside and it's getting hot in here."

"Yeah, sure. Do you want the Jacuzzi on to?" All the girls (except for AJ of course), nodded, "Alright, I'll go cut it on."

Nick left, going in the background, leaving AJ to once again roll her eyes at him being nice to everyone except her. Yes, she was being a hypocrite because she was doing the same thing, but it still irked her.

When Nick came back inside they all made plans for everyone to go back home, get their swim suits and come right back … bad idea. That just left room for AJ and Nick to fight more.

Nick had left a key under the mat for when they all came back, just in case they were already in the backyard, which they were … but they were arguing.

"AJ, I'm not doing this with you right now!"

"We're doing this right now, Nick! You can't run from this!"

"_Running _implies that I'm scared, and trust me, I'm _not _scared of you!"

They saw AJ walk over to where Nick was sitting on a chair and block his sun, "Talk to me!"

"No, because you're being stupid right now!"

AJ gasped, her mouth dropping almost down to the floor, "Nicholas Theodore Nemeth, you _did not _just call me 'stupid'!"

He stood up, moving around her, noticing all their friends watching them, "Well what do you know? Our lovely friends are back." His voice was sarcastic and everyone didn't have to think twice about it.

"Stop being rude!"

"I'm not being rude!"

"Guys, it's not that serious, let's just have fun." Stephen said, picking up Sammy and running around with her.

The day went on and of course the tension between Nick and AJ hadn't left, it was actually growing. They were highly upset with each other, and in this situation they both thought they were right.

"Todd, tell auntie AJ how much you like Pre-K." Nikki said as she held her son.

"I like it a lot!"

AJ thought Todd was so cute, "I'm glad you like school, Todd. School is very important so make sure you do well and keep up the good work."

Nick happened to be walking by and Nikki accidently fueled another argument, "Hey, Nick, have you guys decided which school you're going to let Sammy go to?"

AJ answered, "No, not yet. I was looking at schools in L.A., but he doesn't want to move so now we have to decide between like 3 schools close by."

"I'm pretty sure she was talking to me and not you."

"Does it matter? The point got across, didn't it?"

He held back his anger, "Sure."

Nick turned to walk away but was held back by her grabbing his arm, "Nick, I'm tired of doing this with you! We're _going _to talk about this right now!"

"What is there to talk about?! I don't want to move, you do, we're _not _moving, that makes you mad, you started yelling at me, I got mad, and here we are now! It's pretty simple, so what is there to talk about?!"

"Why don't you want to move?!"

"Why do _you _want to move?! Two weeks ago, before you started hassling me about this, you seemed fine with our living arrangements!"

"I'm bored here! Since we both decided that I'm not going back to work, when I'm here by myself I get bored! There's nothing to do and I want something more to do!"

"AJ, we can't pick up and move every 4 years because you get bored!"

"Why not?!"

Nick couldn't believe how she was acting, "It doesn't make sense!"

"But if it makes me happy, you should be more than willing to do it for me!"

"Well I'm _so sorry _I can't make you happy anymore, AJ!"

The truth was she was a very happy woman in their marriage. They rarely fought, and when they did, it was over big things like this. On the inside she was crying because he was so upset, but she was standing her ground.

"That's your job, Nick! As my husband, you're supposed to go to the freaking _moon _if it made me happy! Do you not want that anymore?!"

He groaned, "I'm _so sorry_ that the _one _time I don't make you happy, it's when you want to move! Just get over it already, _we're not moving!"_

"Well, fine! _I'll _just move to L.A.!"

"Sure, go ahead! Don't worry though; I'll let you come get Sammy on the weekends."

AJ gasped, "Sammy is going with _me!"_

"On who's terms? If you really wanted to do this, legally, you can't take Sammy because you have no money to raise her!"

"I have plenty of money, Nick! I'm not poor! I know you still see me as that girl you met in the subway, but I _have _money!"

"I don't still see you as that girl and I tell you that all the time! _I'm _the one that always has to tell you that you're not that girl anymore, so don't blame your little insecurities on me!"

"I'm not insecure, Nick!"

"Sure, okay."

It went quiet for a second, "It's like you don't love me anymore or something!"

"_Where did that even come from?!_ What have I done to you that threw up a red flag in your mind that said 'hey, he doesn't love me anymore'?!"

"You won't listen to me! You _never_ listen to me! It's always what Nick wants, and what Nick feels should happen! It's never what AJ wants, or what AJ thinks should happen!"

"It's _always _what _you _think should happen! Our marriage and your lives are based off of what _you've _wanted us to do!"

"Like what?!"

"When _you _wanted a better life for yourself, _I_ helped you! When _you_ wanted to get married, _I_ proposed! When _you_ wanted a baby, _I _gave you a baby! When _you_ cried yourself to sleep at night because your dad slapped you, _I_ was there! _I_ was the one that held you tight and kept you close because that's what _you _needed!"

AJ started to tear at the thought of her parents, "Well, if I do remember correctly I wasn't the only one crying at night over my parents! If you want to talk about helping each other, let's talk about how patient I was with you when your mom died! _I _was there and _I _held your hand at night because _you_ couldn't sleep!"

Nick was stunned, "Did you just go there?"

"Yes I did! You're not going to stand here and act like you're here for me all the time and I'm never here for you! I am a _great _wife to you and I am the _best _woman you have ever been with, so act like it!"

"Don't even try to blame this on me! _I'm _the best man _you've _ever been with and _you _should start acting like it because I do more than enough to make you happy!"

"_Act like it!"_


	73. Tell Me

It had gone a little too far. All their friends slipped out of the house, leaving their home so they could yell at each other in private.

This had been going on for hours on end, to the point where they took a small intermission to be the loving parents they were and put Sammy to bed for the night. But right after they closed her door and turned on her baby monitor, the yelling began again.

"What do you want from me?!"

"Nick, I want you to be a man for once and tell me why we can't move! I want the real reason!"

"I just don't want to do it! It's as simple as that!"

Saying that the anger between the two of them was noticeable was an understatement. This anger that was being shared was boiling over and it was boiling fast.

"I can't believe you! If making me happy is just such a foreign language to you then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore!"

"Whatever you want! At this point, I'm fine with anything to get you off my back about this!"

"Really, Nick?! All I have to say is 'let's not be together' and you're all for it?!"

"I thought you wanted me to make you happy! If you not being with me anymore makes you happy, then _go_!"

AJ was taken aback by his harsh words, "You're not even going to fight for us?! Did I ever even mean something to you?!

"You mean the world to me! So for you to stand here and even give me that option is horrible on your part!"

"All I want to do is move and-"

"And because I said no you automatically think that I don't want to be with you anymore! That's low and cruel!"

"What's so bad about it?!"

"I want to be with you here! I don't want to pick up and move to L.A.! My home is not in L.A., its right here in Phoenix, Arizona, and that's how I'd like to keep it!"

AJ groaned, coming close to him to where their bodies were touching, "What about what I want?! Why can't we make this decision together?!"

"I'm the man of this household and I know what's best for my family! You're only seeing the 'I get bored easily' side of it and that's not worth us moving so far away!"

"So if there was a house down the street that I found for us to live in, would you move?"

"What's the point of moving down the street when we can stay right here?"

She hit his chest as hard as she could, "The point is to try your hardest to make me happy and I'm not going to be happy until we move!"

"Well get used to the feeling of not being happy!"

They breathed heavily in each other's faces, locking eyes, and seeing all the true anger within the other person. It seemed as though they were breathing in sync with each other, their chests rising and falling at the same pace.

Neither of them failed to notice when someone would break their long gaze, flickering their eyes down to the other's lips that were only inches away.

They couldn't pinpoint exactly who leaned in first, but in unison, they kissed each other, immediately loving the softness of each other's lips.

Nick pulled away first, looking down at her because this wasn't an average kiss. That kissed was filled with anger and aggression, which wasn't something he had ever experienced with her before.

AJ pulled him back in, kissing him as roughly as she did the first time, pushing him against the nearby wall, "One day my patience will run out with you, Nick."

He turned them over to where she was now on the wall, "You've never had patience."

She hated that he knew her so well in a moment that they were doing something they shouldn't be. They were downstairs in their living room, making out, angrily of course, when they had just got done discussing the topic of divorce.

AJ went to the rim of his shirt, aggressively and hurriedly pushing up so he could take it off. When he did take his shirt off, he did the same thing to her, leaving them both shirtless.

She hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, "I hate you so much sometimes, you know that, right?

"The feeling is mutual, babe."

AJ felt his lips touch her skin and she closed her eyes, hating that she was enjoying it so much. That was where their anger was stemming from now. They were no longer angry about the fight they just had, they were angry about giving in to each other so easily.

He carried her upstairs, softly kicking their door open because he was still aware of the child that was sleeping in their home. When he got them inside and shut the door, he glanced over to the baby monitor to make sure they could hear if something was going wrong since all the doors were closed.

The rage inside of them grew as Nick basically threw her onto their bed, climbing on top of her, kissing her roughly.

Somehow, someway, Nick ended up with his back against the headboard and her face forward in his lap, running her hands through his hair.

AJ needed air, so she pulled away from their kiss, breathing heavily as she stared at him intently. Something jumped out of her body and she randomly slapped him. It wasn't with all her strength, but it was hard enough to immediately make his cheek red.

Since he had always vowed to never hit a woman, especially his wife, he decided to pinch her. He brought his hand up from her lower back, bringing it to her arm, and he pinched her. It was a little harder than he had planned, but it got his point across and she didn't seem too shocked about it.

Suddenly a smile crossed her face, "Did you just pinch me?"

"You slapped me, so I pinched you."

AJ let a small giggle escape her lips and locked eyes with him, kissing him passionately and aggressively, but letting her anger go so she could enjoy the rest of their night together.

Yes, she wanted to cause him a little bit of pain, so while they were doing their loving deed, she scratched his back up little she was a cat. Since they had been dating and she found out digging her sharp nails into his back hurt him, she had refrained from doing it, so he could enjoy himself more.

Today was a little different though. Anytime she got the chance, she dug her nails into his skin and clawed her way down, leaving scratches along his back.

In retaliation after he realized she was doing this on purpose, he bit her. Anytime she'd scratch him, he'd mask his pain by biting her skin, causing her the same amount of pain.

When they were finally done, they fell out next to each other, breathless. It had been a long night for the both of them and they laid there staring at the ceiling, trying to catch their breath.

Once it fell silent in the room, Nick couldn't leave her hanging, so he pulled her close, moving the blanket so it was covering her.

It was still silent and all you heard were the trees rustling outside their bedroom window. Nick looked over at her, to see her already looking at him.

AJ placed her hand on his stomach, moving her hand lightly across his whole torso area, rubbing his chest, back down to his stomach, "Baby, are you still mad at me?"

Of course he wasn't mad at her, "No."

It was dark in the room besides the dim moonlight that shined onto their bed. She sighed, continuing to rub his stomach before she looked up at him and spoke up, softly, "Why won't you even consider it? Why is it just an automatic veto when it comes to moving?"

Nick let out a deep breath, thinking about whether or not it was the right idea to tell her the real reason why he didn't want to move, "I don't ... I don't want to leave her behind."

AJ immediately knew who that was and she felt a mountain of guilt come over her. She had been yelling at him and calling him names for the last week and a half, all because he didn't want to leave his mom.

"Nick, she's not going anywhere. She'll always be here."

_"But I won't."  
_

AJ thought about it and cuddled into him, "Are you feeling bad about this again? Baby, your mom—"

"I'm not feeling bad about it, babe. I just don't want to leave her. I finally have gotten to the point where I can live every day of my life without thinking about her in a negative way, and now ... you want me to leave the last part of her that I have."

She moved on top of him, looking at him face to face, "Nick, I'm not trying to take you away from her. I know her grave is the last thing you feel like you have left of her, and trust me; I'm not that cruel of a person to intentionally hurt you like that."

"Moving to L.A. means that I'll see her less than I already do. Anytime I come home, you know I always go see her, and that's what makes me feel better. If we move, I won't have that."

AJ moved a small strand of his blonde her out of his face, "I know that, but you should've told me from the start. All of this could have been avoided if you had told me. Baby, I always tell you to tell me stuff like this, don't go back to how you were—"

"That's why I didn't tell you, babe. I didn't want you to think that I was going back to how I was. Random things trigger when I miss her and when I don't and I just … I'm a mess. I no longer can call myself a man because I'm scared to move out of state because I won't be able to visit my mom's grave."

"You're _all _man, Nicky, look at yourself. It's not unmanly to show the world, especially me, that you have feelings. I personally love to see this side of you. I love seeing that you're not a robot because it makes me feel like less of an emotional freak."

He chuckled which made her let go of a slight giggle, "I love you, babe."

"I love you more, Nicky, and never forget it. We can move when you're ready."

He flipped them over; hovering over the petite brunette he loved to call his wife, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, baby."

"When you met me, was I as stunningly handsome as I am now?"

AJ laughed, "I don't know, I think you grew on me. When I first saw you I was like 'lord help me he is so gorgeous', and now I look at you like 'drop your pants right now'."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, it's really bad, it's become like an instant reaction to me seeing you, whether I'm mad at you, or you just randomly come out the kitchen or something."

"Well that's good to know, so when you reject me, I'll know deep down you actually wanted me."

AJ raised an eyebrow, "Who says I ever want you? I just give in sometimes to stop hearing you whine."

"Is that right? Well I can prove that you want me right now, I mean, if you'll let me prove it to you."

Challenge accepted, "Go ahead and try it." Suddenly her eyes widened when he gave her that signature smirk, "Nick—"

AJ was interrupted by him pulling the covers over them completely, and all you heard was her giggling into the night.

Whether they fight, the laugh, the cry … they're always there for each other.


	74. Explain It To Me

So everything about their night was amazing ... except ...

"You faked it..." Nick groaned as he jogged down their stairs and into the kitchen the next morning.

AJ followed behind, tying her robe around her considering she didn't have on too much clothing, "Baby, I'm sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Faking it?"

"Nick, I'm sorry, it was just—"

The doorbell rang, interrupting her apology. Nick headed towards the door and opened it, finding all his friends and his brother waiting at the door.

"Hey," he said letting them in, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check up on you AJ; we left you guys kind of ... _angered _yesterday, so we wanted to see was the yelling still going on."

He groaned, "Just come in and sit down."

Everyone went in and sat down, confused at why Nick flopped down onto the couch, "Are you and AJ still fighting?" Ryan asked him.

"No, we're ... okay, I guess."

Mike smirked, "You got some last night, didn't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

AJ walked into the living room, seeing she was the only female in the room, "Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We just came to check on you guys and hang out for a bit before Raw."

"Oh, okay, well breakfast is ready, baby, if you want some." she smiled at him and hoped to get one back in return, but he only sunk into the couch more.

"I'm not hungry."

"Nick, I know you're hungry, come eat."

He sighed and got off the couch, heading into the kitchen, getting his food. He came back into the living room, not saying a word to his wife as he walked past her, "It's good, AJ."

She poked out her lip a bit, "It's just '_good'_?"

"If I said it was great, I'd be faking it."

AJ knew what that meant, but all the guys stared at them strangely, "Nick, I'm sorry, how many times do I have to apologize?"

"Until my confidence and self esteem rebuild."

"What are you guys talking about?" John asked.

"Nothing much, one of us in the room likes to fake certain things."

"Nick, it was in the moment, and-"

"What did she fake?" all the guys were still quite confused at what they were talking about.

AJ sat down on the couch next to Nick, poking out her lip again. She lowered her head a little, "I faked something ..."

Nick looked over at his brother, giving him a guy look that he immediately understood, "No way!"

"Yes." Nick said, groaning, throwing a pillow over his face.

All the guys looked at AJ with a 'you messed up big time' face, which made her feel even worse about herself, "Baby, I didn't mean any harm by it."

"Can I just go die alone in a ditch on the side of the road?" he said into the pillow.

"Nick ... I like everything you do-"

"She _'likes'_ it ... Oh lord, come take me now."

AJ looked around to all the guys silently telling her to just stop talking because she wasn't helping herself in this situation at all.

"I'm going to go take a shower ... if I'm not out in about 20 minutes, just know that I drowned myself in tears." Nick pressed his lips together, dragging his feet as he slowly made his way up the steps.

When he was no longer in earshot, AJ turned to them with a desperate look on her face, "What should I do? I wasn't trying to hurt his feelings or anything, it just happened and—"

"Why on Earth would you fake something like that?"

She looked sort of embarrassed to be telling them this, "Well you guys know how big Nick's ego is, and I've never had to tell him that something he did, didn't work, and last night, we were having fun and blah, blah, blah, and it didn't work, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so ... I faked it."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "You've never had to do this before?"

"No, any other time it's fine, he just tried something new, and it didn't work and I didn't want to hurt his feelings and ..." she kept babbling and Mike seemed a little too curious about this situation.

"So you're saying you've never had to do this because it's always been great?"

"This is my first ever having to do this with him."

"So it's been great since you guys started dating or just since-"

"Mike! Stop being weird!" John said with a weird look on his face, "Look, AJ, all you have to do is go show him a lot of love and stuff. Be extra with everything, you know?"

"Like hug and kiss him a lot?"

"If that's what you want to do, but don't do something out of the blue, don't make it seem like you're okay with this situation."

She nodded, getting an idea, "Hey, um, guys, can we just meet you at the show?"

"Yeah, sure, have fun with whatever you're going to do to him."

AJ smiled wide, running up stairs, leaving them to leave on their own, which they did. She went into their bedroom, seeing the bathroom door still closed.

She laid out on their bed, sighing because her idea now seemed stupid. She heard him humming in the shower so it was now or never.

AJ took off her heavy robe and threw it off the bed somewhere, leaving her in his favorite bra, and a random pair of underwear. It made her feel a little weird, laying on top of her bed with such little clothing without him there, but hopefully that would change soon.

She got off the bed and opened the bathroom door to get the unwanted steam automatically hitting her face. AJ took off the rest of her clothes and peeked into the shower to see if he saw her or not, which he didn't, so she got in.

AJ stood there for a second, watching to see if he'd notice her presence, but he didn't so she spoke up, "Nicky, I'm sorry."

He turned around, scared a little by how he didn't see her, "Babe, when did you get in here?"

"Like a minute ago."

"Are the guys still downstairs?"

She took a step closer to him and started to play with his wet hair, "No, I told them we'd meet them at the show."

He looked down at her, seeing her with an indescribable look on her face, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she placed one of his hands on her hip, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, but something's bothering you, what is it?"

It was scary how well he knew her, "I just feel bad for doing that to you. I promise to never do that again, just don't be mad at me, okay?"

He looked down to see her face full of worry, "I'm not really mad at you, it's sort of a ... disappointing feeling a guy gets when you can't ..." it was sort of hard for him to explain, "It's a horrible feeling when you feel like you can't ... _satisfy_, your wife anymore, you know?"

"You do, baby, I'm more than satisfied with what you do, it's just that one time you did something and it didn't work, so I panicked because I didn't know how to tell you."

"Just tell me next time, okay? It kills my confidence level a little when I have to question if you've ever done it before."

She saw the look on his face and smiled, "Are you okay now though? Is your ego still damaged?"

"Would you like to fix it for me?"

AJ smirked at him and leaned up to kiss him. He smiled into their kiss and that made her want him even more. Suddenly they heard Sammy giggling and playing with her toys on the baby monitor. Yes, they had a baby monitor in each bathroom of the house, just in case.

Nick groaned and pulled away from their kiss, "I'll go get her."

AJ smiled and cupped his face in her hands; "Come here." she kissed him again, loving the feeling of his hands roaming around her body a little.

He pulled away and turned off the shower, taking her with him as he got out, "Babe, have I ever told you, you are the hottest naked woman I've ever seen?"

She glared at him, "That's not a compliment, Nick."

"Why not? I've seen a lot of naked women and ..." he caught himself and he quickly saw the problem, "Uh, you know, I've seen ... a few ... and ... you're the best."

They got dressed in a peaceful silence, "We'll save the conversation where I make you go down the list of woman you've seen naked, for later, I'll go get Sammy." Nick held in a laugh because he knew she was serious.

"Good morning, Sammy, good morning, my little muffin." Nick said to Sammy once AJ had sat her down on the bed. Sammy immediately crawled over to him, giving him his morning kisses that they both loved.

AJ laid down on the bed, getting her phone, messing around on it while they did their usual routine. What she didn't expect was to be included in their usual daddy-daughter fun.

"Sammy, let's attack mommy!" Nick said flopping Sammy down onto her stomach, letting her release a giggle when she saw her mom's face.

"Hi, baby girl, did you want to play with mommy too? Is mommy cool enough to play with you today?" Nick randomly kissed her cheek, "This is everything I've ever dreamed of when it came to having a family."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the perfect dad, the perfect mom, the perfect baby, it can't get any better than this."

"Well I see at least one more little perfect baby in our future, how about you?"

"Of course, but for now, we have our little Sammy, and that's fine."

Nick smiled at their happy moment and reflected on how much he loved his family. They meant so much to him and they didn't even know it.

Later on, they all got ready for Raw, and they were now in the arena, in Nick's locker room, watching his match, which happened to be again Bryan, Brie's husband.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Nikki asked the two wives staring intently at TV screen in the locker room.

"Well we all know Bryan can make Nick tap if he wanted to."

AJ smiled over at Brie because this was a regular routine between the two of them. Nick and Bryan frequently had matches, and it was just a little friendly competition between the two of them.

"But let's not forget Nick can pin Bryan at anytime if _he _wanted to."

Laughter erupted from the ladies as the match continued. It always went back and forth between the two of them, so it was never obvious who the winner was going to be.

"Yay!" AJ squealed when Nick pinned Bryan, "Alright, Brie, you know the drill."

She groaned, "Fine," Brie handed over the twenty dollars and smiled at how happy AJ was about her husband winning a match. "Next time, I'll probably be getting my twenty dollars back though."

"You might, it's always a draw between these two, so next time Bryan might win."

About an hour later, Nick and Bryan walked in laughing and talking about their match and how they could have done things differently. Their wives rushed over to them with kisses, congratulating them on a great match they had.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you, you did great!" AJ was always ecstatic about him winning a match, especially when she wasn't there when he came backstage before going to go get his shower.

"Thanks, babe, I'm glad I showed off good enough for you."

"You did, baby, you did." She kissed him again, pulling away so she could give him Sammy, "She kept hitting the TV because she saw you. I got a video of it and everything, it was so adorable."

"Oh cool, you have to let me see that later, okay?"

AJ nodded, and they went to go sit down and watch the rest of the show. It was Monday, and as of late, all the girls would get together and find videos of the men and show them, doing what they do best, or updating each other on interviews and stuff.

Long story, short, they were basically stalking their men. It was their way of keeping tabs on them while they went overseas and different things like that when they weren't home.

Recently, Mike had been in another movie, so all the girls had their tablets out, searching the internet for any media he did while he was in Ohio for the movie premiere and stuff like that.

"Maryse, I found one!" Celeste said, putting her tablet down on the table in front of the couch so everyone could see the video. When they all got done watching the video, they were all poking out their lips at how cute Mike was being when they asked him questions about her.

"Guys, shut up, he says that all the time."

"But he said you were the 'light to his darkness and the veins to his flesh'." AJ said, for some reason everyone thought Mike saying that was so adorable.

"Well, Mrs. Nemeth, let's look and see what your husband has been up to lately." Maryse searched on her tablet, trying to find a random interview for Nick that would take the attention off of her.

"Nick doesn't go overseas until August, so you're not going to find anything."

"Where was the last place he went?"

"Oh, he went to Australia like a month ago, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Maryse was quiet, but her eyes lit up when she found something, "AJ, have you ever seen this video?"

AJ tilted her head and looked at the screen, "No, is that from when he was in Australia this year?"

"Yeah, it was this year."

They played the video and everything looked okay. It was him talking to the lady about his job and his fitness, and … nope … things _just _went wrong. AJ's mouth dropped when she saw what the lady was doing and she was appalled.

When the video cut off, all the girls saw she was angry and an angry AJ, was never a pretty sight, "Nick!" she yelled scaring everyone in the room, including the guys, who were on the opposite side of the locker room.

AJ went over to him, holding the tablet up in his face, "What is this?!"

"An interview I did in Australia, why?"

She inhaled heavily, trying to keep her cool, but for some reason she was angry about this, "Nick, I need you to explain to me _why_ you never told me about this and why _she's touching you."_


	75. Ryan Gone Wild

"Babe, it's just the lady from Australia that interviewed me."

"But she's touching you. She wanted to feel all over your chest, which you let her do, which we will have a thorough discussion about later on at the hotel, but that's not the point!"

Nick looked at her strangely, "I'm confused at why you're mad at me."

"She wanted you to touch her chest! She asked you questions about how you were in bed, and that's for me to know, and for no one else ever find out!"

He got the point and agreed with her, "I know, babe, I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't that serious to me. She's a model interviewer that I'll probably never see again in my life, so I didn't take it too seriously."

"Baby, that's my chest. Everything on your body belongs to me, and she has no right to touch it."

He poked out his bottom lip, pulling her close to him by her waist, "I'm sorry, babe, if anyone ever tries to touch me, I'll make sure to call you so you can come and beat her up."

"Promise?"

Nick chuckled, "I promise."

"Nick I'm serious!" she playfully yelled at him, "Nobody gets to touch you like that except me."

"Come on, babe, you have to lighten up, I'm a wrestler and my chest is shown most of the time and a lot of people touch my chest."

AJ raised an eyebrow at him, "Who exactly is touching your chest? I've never seen this. Who touches your chest, Nick? Is it a she? What does she look like? What's her social security number?"

"Babe, you're not going to kill her."

"Who said? I might not be a wrestler, but I'm surrounded by female wrestlers that wouldn't mind teaching me a few things."

"Haven't you already been working on a few moves? I mean last time we, you know, you had some pretty good moves, babe, I must say."

"Really? You liked those? Those were just a few things I picked up and decided to try for you."

"Well I'm very impressed; I almost tapped out of that-"

"Okay, okay, okay! There are other ears in the room!" John yelled over their conversation.

To be truthful, once things weren't serious anymore, Nick and AJ completely forgot about the others in the room. It had become a light-hearted teasing session, and eventually they were going to start making out, which everyone saw coming, and didn't want to be there to witness.

"Baby, don't listen to them, you're so sweet to me." she whispered to him, pecking him on the lips before pulling him back over to the couch and sitting on his lap.

"Are you tired yet?"

"No, but Sammy is." AJ rocked Sammy a little bit in her arms as she laid her head back on Nick's shoulder, "She had a rough day for some reason, she was super cranky all day."

"I'll put her to bed tonight."

"If she doesn't fall asleep by the time we get back to the hotel, we can lay there together and put her to bed." AJ laughed at a memory, "Remember when we used to do that when she was super small? We'd just stare at her and watch her little eyes flutter as she fell asleep."

Nick smiled a little, kissing her head as he looked down to an agitated Sammy, "I remember that like it was yesterday." Suddenly, Sammy started whimpering, catching everyone's attention, "Hey, stop being a baby, you're a big girl."

She continued to whimper until actual tears started flooding down her face, "Sam, stop being a brat." AJ groaned at the fact that Sammy was crying for no reason.

Nick threw his head back, quickly picking it back up as he took Sammy from AJ, throwing her in the air, "Hey, stop it."

It got to the point where her crying was starting to sound like she was a motor. Sammy was obviously on a mission to cause as much chaos as she could by keeping up so much noise.

"Nick, come on, she's too sleepy, and she's not going to fall asleep here." AJ rolled her eyes at her kid, she was more than allowed to, so she did it, and she did it with a little bit of anger. She knew her daughter and this wasn't her usual behavior, so it irked her that her and Nick couldn't find a way to get her to stop crying.

They said goodbye to everyone and left. It took them a while to get back to their hotel, but it seemed like forever because Sammy was still crying. Once they finally entered their hotel room, Sammy kept going at it and both of them were getting fed up with it.

Nick sat her down on the bed and she kept herself steady as her tears continuously hit her shirt. He rolled his eyes at her and looked over to see AJ walking into the bathroom to change her clothes. When she came back out, she looked highly agitated because the crying had still not stopped.

"Samantha Adaline Marie Nemeth, if you don't stop crying this instant I will give you something to cry about!" Nick yelled at her. It wasn't his loudest, but it was loud enough to scare her and almost instantly stop crying. Sammy shoved her fist in her mouth, but Nick took it out, "I told you to stop doing that. Stop being bad."

AJ laid on the bed next to her her, changing her soaked shirt since she couldn't sleep in it, "Thank you, baby." she thanked Nick for getting her to crying because she was honestly about to go insane listening to it. She didn't even cry this much when she was an infant, so they both weren't used to this kind of behavior.

After AJ had changed her clothes, Nick picked her up and held her up so they were face to face, "Don't ever make me have to yell at you like that ever again, okay?" he felt bad for yelling at her, but something had to be done to stop her ongoing crying.

A little but later, Nick had finally changed his clothes and they were all laying in one of the beds, watching TV. Since this was a Raw night, they both suspected that the reason behind all this chaos Sammy was causing was because she was sleepy, and that proved to be true once they got under the covers and she cuddled into the both of them, getting comfortable.

Nick rubbed her back as she laid there in between the two of them. AJ flipped the channel, loving their peaceful silence, considering the last hour of nonstop crying.

"Is she sleep yet?" AJ asked since Sammy's face was turned away from her.

"No, but she's almost there." Nick looked down at their daughter and analyzed what she was doing. She had her thump in her mouth and she would flinch every now and then, letting him know she wasn't fully sleep yet.

"What do you think was wrong?"

"I have no clue. It's not like her to cry constantly like that."

"I know, right? I can't believe she was doing that," she paused, "Maybe she was just uncomfortable in the locker room."

"She's always in the locker room though."

"Not with that many people though. Anytime it's that many people in the locker room, it's normally just us, and she's not with us."

Nick thought about it and that made sense, "That's probably it. I can't think of anything else."

AJ leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you more, babe." he flashed her that loving smile before he glanced back down to Sammy, "She's sleep."

"Good," AJ kept her eyes on him, studying his face a little, "You are a great dad to her, you know that, right?"

"I'm alright, I guess. I'm just an average dad that's loving and protective."

She let out a small giggle, "You're so much more than that, but okay."

"I'm going to go put her in her own bed." Nick slowly moved out of the bed, picking Sammy up softly, knowing that she was never a happy camper if she didn't wake up on her own.

Suddenly there was a huge pounding at the door, startling AJ and Nick. The pounding continued and Nick didn't know what to do. He had Sammy in his arms, already whimpering from the loud noise disturbing her sleep, and someone at the door who obviously wanted to get slapped for doing this at this time of night.

AJ saw him panicking and she quickly got up and headed towards the door. Whoever it was wouldn't mind seeing her in one of Nick's old t-shirts if they were banging this loud.

"Stop with the banging!" she whisper-yelled as she saw it was Ryan at the door.

He pushed past her, pushing her against the wall, which hurt her badly. She let out a squeak as she hit the wall and she bent over trying to stop the pain by breathing heavily.

Nick saw what happened, but he still had Sammy in his arms, rocking her. She was still not fully back to sleep and rocking her was the only thing keeping her from crying at the moment. "Ryan, what the hell is your problem?" Ryan stuck up his middle finger, causing Nick to walk closer to him, studying his face, "You're drunk."

"No, I'm not, what are you talking about?" almost all his words were slurred and every time he spoke, he spit.

"Sit down on the couch and shut up."

AJ painfully walked over to him, taking Sammy before she climbed onto their bed and laid down with her.

Nick walked over to his brother who was standing near the couch, "What happened and why can I smell vodka from all the way across the room?"

"Nick ... you don't even know the half of it."

"Then tell me."

Ryan began to yell out of nowhere, and he got in Nick's face, "Why are you all up in my business?! Get the hell away from me!"

Nick kept his cool, "Ryan, stop it, and lower your voice, okay?"

"Why should I?! All you're going to is go hide behind that pretty little wife of yours!"

"Shut ... up." he said through his teeth. He was trying his hardest to not lose his cool on a drunk man, but his brother was making it hard.

"What are you going to do, Nick?! Are you going to go tell mom?!"

AJ shut her eyes, not wanting to see the explosion Nick was about to have, "Are you serious right now?! First you come to my hotel room at 11 o'clock at night banging on the door like you're some serial killer, you hurt my wife, and then you have the nerve to _insult_ me?! Ryan, I thought you were better than that!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Just go lay down or something! I don't have time for you, Ryan!"

AJ came over, resting her head on his arm, "Baby, just come to bed, okay? You can talk to him in the morning."

He heard worry in her voice, so he calmed down and went with her over to the bed after giving his brother one last glance.

"He'll be okay, Nick, don't worry." AJ whispered to him before she drifted off to sleep.

"I hope you're right."


	76. Ryan Gone Needy

AJ woke up the next morning and stretched. She turned over to see her husband not in bed with her, her daughter still comfortably sleep in the other bed, and her brother-in-law still passed out on the couch.

She got up, going into the small kitchenette that was outside of the bedroom, seeing her husband shirtless, doing something with his back turned to her. She came up behind him, scaring him a little bit, resting her head on his back.

"Good morning, handsome, why are you up so early?"

Nick chuckled, "I was getting Sammy's breakfast ready early so you wouldn't have to wake up and do it."

"You're so sweet, baby, but I could've done it."

"I'm leaving today, so I felt like it was my fatherly duty to do something to help out before I left."

AJ had forgotten that he was leaving today to go to the Smackdown taping, and this time he'd be gone for a couple days. "Nick, it's fine, you help enough with her in the morning and that's not even your job."

He turned around, smiling down at her, "You're so gorgeous."

"Thank you, baby." she smiled, but it soon faded when she saw Ryan stumbling out of the room, holding his head. AJ felt Nick tense up, so she put her hand on his stomach, hoping that would calm him down.

"Hey, uh, do you guys have aspirin?"

AJ looked up at Nick and saw him at a loss for words, "Uh, yeah, I have some in my purse, I'll go get." she left the kitchen, leaving the two brothers alone and uncomfortable.

On one side of the fence, you have the confused, younger brother, who's quickly losing his way in life and going on the wrong path.

On the other side of the fence, you have the concerned and protective older brother, who doesn't really understand exactly what's going on or how to feel. He knew last night wasn't really his brother speaking, but still, it angered him.

"Nick, I'm ... I'm so sorry for last night—"

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to AJ."

Nick turned his back on him, going back to fixing Sammy's small breakfast. Unfortunately, Ryan wasn't done so he just kept talking.

"You have ever right in the world to be mad at me, but don't act like you're not my brother."

"My brother wouldn't have come to my hotel room at 11 o'clock last night, drunk, and slurring his words like that was okay."

"Nick—"

"Yeah, I don't know if you know him or not, but his name is Ryan Nemeth."

Ryan breathed out heavily, trying to ignore his head pounding, "Look, I'm not perfect, and you're the last person I thought would be judging me about this."

Nick turned to look at him, narrowing his eyes, "What does that mean?"

"You're the last person I thought would judge me or hassle me for coming here drunk last night. Considering this used to be nightly behavior for you, I thought you'd understand."

AJ stood at the door, listening, letting them talk this out. This wasn't her battle to get involved in, but she was curious to see how this was going to play out. Neither of them had seen her yet, so she stood silently at the door, listening carefully.

"Look, this isn't about me, okay? Why'd you even come here last night? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I won't for long when she finds out what I did last night."

"You slept with someone else? Really, Ryan?"

"I'm not like you, okay? When I'm drunk, I don't go around sleeping with every girl I see."

Nick rolled her his, "Why does this conversation keep coming back to me?"

"You're being a complete hypocrite right now, that's why! I come to you _one_ time and you're judging me and looking down on me like you're so high and mighty! If I do remember correctly, you were far worse than me, so show some type of compassion or _something_!"

"This isn't about me! The whole time we were growing up, you hated when someone would compare us, so don't do it now! We are two _completely_ different people, that want two _completely_ different things in life, so what I went through is totally different from you!"

"So what you're saying is, you're excusing your mistakes, but we're going to crash my world down because I made _one_?!"

Nick became face to face with his brother, "Don't lie to me and say this is your first time doing this. This is like your 6th or 7th time, isn't it?" His brother looked down, not answering him, "Don't do this to yourself, Ryan. _You're better than this_."

"How do you know what I'm better than?!_ You don't even know me, Nick_! You only see the loving brother who's happy you're better and is happy that you didn't end up dead on the side of the road in a ditch somewhere!"

Nick was taken aback by his brother's words...

"I haven't let go of the images and the days I'd see you broken and passed out on mom and dad's couch! No one has ever asked me how it felt when you left the house at 18 and I didn't see you for 2 years and then you popped up drunk one night!"

This made Nick's memory start to jog back to those nights his brother would be looking scared in the corner of the room when he'd beg his parents to let him stay the night.

"Ryan—"

"No! I needed a brother and you weren't there! You were selfish and didn't think about how I was affected by your decisions! So don't you dare stand here and tell me I'm better than this and you don't even know me anymore, Nick!"

Somehow, someway, Nick's past always came back up. Right when he thought things were going to be okay, something comes up and it sets him back even further. Three steps forward, seven steps backward.

"I always wanted to be like you growing up. I wanted to be you and I wanted the girls, the talent, the looks, all of that stuff you had, but I didn't. So that's exactly what I'm going to do. I have no wrestling career anymore, so I'm going to drink and I'm going to party and I'm going to not care ... _about you_ and _how you feel about it_."

_"Ryan, please don't be like me."  
_

"After I stop caring about you, I'm going to straighten up, find a pretty wife, have a baby or two, and live a happily ever after ... _just like you_, big brother."

Nick's eyes went glassy as he tried to hold back a few tears. It honestly hurt him on the inside that his brother was saying these things to him. "So you're doing this to yourself because of me?"

"No."

"What is this about then? Is this about me being a horrible brother to you or me not being there? Is that why you're doing this?" Nick was desperate for an answer at this point.

Ryan finally gave in and gave him an answer, "I don't have a job. My relationship with Aubrey is falling apart because I'm always depressed about losing my job. WWE was all I had for so long, and they just released me out of the blue. Just think if that happened to you when you were in my position in the company."

Nick understood completely...

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, but life is harder for me than you think. My book and my other projects I'm doing behind the scenes are the only things I have to keep up with the bills and to take care of my daughter."

"Ryan, you should have told me."

"What could you have done? You know I wouldn't have let you help me, so what more could you have done, Nick?"

He sighed, knowing his brother was right, "You're my brother; you should have at least said something."

"I don't want to be a burden, you know? Yes, we're close and I know you don't think I'm a bother, but you're so involved with your family, and I don't want to be in the middle of that."

Nick let out a small laugh and brought his brother into a hug, "Shut up, you know family always comes first."

AJ smiled at their brotherly moment. It was indescribable how much they loved each other as brothers, and seeing them hug made her heart warm.

_Later: _

It was finally time for him to leave and of course AJ was getting more upset as the minutes passed. They were now in the parking lot of the rental car place, where Nick, Big E, and AJ would be driving from, heading to Smackdown.

AJ poked out her lip as she watched him load his last piece of luggage into the car, "I'm going to miss you."

"Babe, I'm going to miss you too, but don't worry, it's only for a couple of days, so I'll be back before you know it."

"You say that every time, but it always seems longer."

Nick brought her into a hug, "Don't do this, okay? We've talked about this all day since breakfast, and we've planned out each day and when we can talk, so we'll be fine."

"Baby, I love you." she kept her lip poked out and kissed him softly.

"I love you more."

Ada came from the front seat of the truck, "Nick, come on, we're already late, and we're starting the show."

"Alright, I'm coming," he looked back at AJ to see her wiping a stray tear, "I love you, stay safe, and I'll call you when I make it."

"I should be saying that to you."

"Well you can if you want to, but I'll always love you, I'll always stay safe, and I always call you when I make it to my destination, so there's no need to worry."

"Promise?"

"_I promise."_

She smiled, "You're so cute."

"I know," Nick thought of his brother out of the blue, "Make sure Ryan is okay and he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone, please?"

"I'll look after him."

"Don't treat him like a baby though. That'll make him go back out and do something even more stupid to prove that he's an 'adult'."

AJ couldn't resist asking him, "I've noticed over the years that when it comes to drinking and drugs and different stuff like that … you're really … _educated _and I'm just confused, I guess."

"Babe, I was drunk for the most part of 4 years, I was smart enough to pick up a few things."

"But it confuses me how there are steps to getting better and you know how to think when it comes to stuff like that."

"Just think of it like," he thought of an easy way to explain it to her, "Just think of it like, you go shopping every weekend with your girls like you normally do, right?" she nodded, "Well, if a new diva or a new friend came into the group, wouldn't you know how to explain to her how your routine is?"

She processed that, but still didn't understand the thought process behind it all, "Baby … that made _no _sense to me."

Nick sighed, "I'll just tell you over the phone, okay? I have to go."

"Nick, I want you to explain this to me. I just honestly don't get it."

"Babe, I swear I'll explain it to you when I call you later on, but I really have to go."

AJ gave him a sad look, "Okay, whatever Nick, have fun while you're gone."

"I would be more fun if you and my little muffin were coming."

"Duty calls you elsewhere, so you must leave us."

"I know, but I'll miss you."

She saw the sadness start to take over him, so she pulled herself together, trying to be strong for the both of them, "Baby, we'll miss you too, but you'll have a lot waiting on you when you come back."

"Like what?"

"Well, of course Sammy and I will be waiting on you, but I know a few others that will be waiting as well."

"Who?"

AJ smirked up at him, standing on her tippy toes so she could whisper in his ear, "The goodies will be waiting on you, Nicky."

"The goodies? As in … _your _goodies?"

"_All _of them, baby, _all _of them."


	77. Uh Oh

"Baby, aren't you supposed to be getting dressed for the show?"

Nick dropped his phone trying to pull up his trunks, "Hold on, babe!" he picked his phone up once he had everything zipped up, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that you should be getting dressed, but going by what I'm hearing on the line, you're doing that already."

"Yeah, multitasking while trying to put on my gear gets tough."

"Why do you always call me at the worst times? I'd rather you be free to talk, than struggling to hold the phone as you put on your boots or something."

Nick chuckled, "First of all, I was putting on my trunks, and second, it's fine, babe, I'm done now, so I'm free until I go out for the show."

"Who's in the room with you?"

Nick's heart started to pound, "No one, babe, why?"

She laughed at his panicked voice, "Nothing, baby, calm down, it's just a drive-by test to see if you're cheating."

"I would never cheat on you, babe."

"I know, but I wanted to see what your reaction would be."

Nick heard someone knocking on his locker room door, "Hold on, babe." he opened the door to see it was Vickie Guerrero, an old close friend of his, "Oh, hey Vick, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just coming by to see you before the show started."

"Do you want to come in or something?"

Vickie noticed his phone up to his ear, "I'll just talk to you later, I see you have a call."

"Vick, come on, you know you can still come in."

"I have to open the show before you come out, so I'll just see you at the gorilla, okay?"

Nick sighed, "Okay, I'll see you later then." he closed the door, "Babe, you still there?

"Yeah, I'm here," she shuffled her phone to her other ear, "What's up with Vickie? She sounded uncomfortable."

"She told me a while ago that she didn't want you to feel a certain way about our friendship. She didn't want you to think that she liked me as more than a friend, so she wants you to be around anytime we hang out."

AJ respected that, "Oh okay, well, when you talk to her later, tell her I said hi."

"Will do."

"Sammy is sleep." she didn't know why she said that, but she felt like letting him know what his daughter was doing.

He chuckled at how random that was, "Really? That's good to know."

"Nick, get off the phone."

"What?"

"You're bored and we have nothing else to talk about."

He huffed, "That is not true, babe, I have plenty to talk about."

"Alright, then talk about something."

He was stumped, "Babe—"

"Nick, this isn't the last time we'll talk to each other today, okay? Go to work, show off, Sammy and I will be watching, you'll look amazing, I'll be drooling from your perfection, Sammy will be drooling naturally, and you'll be drooling when I call you later and tell you the new _item _I got from Victoria's Secret this afternoon when I left the rental car place."

"I really like that idea, babe."

"I knew you would, now go to work, I love you, bye."

"I love you more, bye."

They hung up and he slipped on his shirt, leaving his dressing room to go find Ada and Big E so they could get ready to start the show.

When they got out there, they heard the same reaction they heard any other time they came out to the ring. This time, Big E was in a match against Jack Swagger, and everyone was ready for the fight.

_AJ set up her and Sammy's little station on the floor in front of the couch so they could watch Nick. This was a routine for them whenever he was away, so they were excited to see what would unfold on Smackdown._

Fortunately, this week was SuperSmackdown, so this taping was live, which made AJ even more excited because anything could happen.

  
Nick scanned the crowd, seeing all the fans in his shirt, but stopped when he saw Jack Swagger looking down at the ladder in between the two of them. He knew Jack like the back off his hand, so he knew he was going to go for the ladder, and Nick decided to make the first move.

He dove towards the ladder, only to get kicked in the head by Swagger. He heard Ada squeal, when she heard the thunderous kick of Jack's boot kick Nick's head. He rolled out of the ring as a brawl started when Alberto Del Rio came down to the ring.

_AJ's breathing went unsteady when she saw him get kicked. She saw the pain in his eyes when the camera cut to him before he rolled out of the ring. She instantly picked up her phone, calling Celeste who was probably in the back watching._

"Hello?" she said in a panicked voice.

"Hey, are you watching Smackdown?"

"Yes! Is he okay?! Can you see him?!" AJ knew backstage in the gorilla they had multiple camera angles that weren't shown on TV.

"I see him, AJ; he's still on the floor."

Her heart raced, "Does he look like he's in pain?!"

"He just looks ... sleep," Celeste heard AJ's panicking, "He just looks like he's playing possum so they can beat each other up in the ring before he comes back in."

"Are you sure?"

Celeste hated lying to her, "Yes."

Nick opened his eyes, seeing the room spinning and a small bright light, blurring his vision. When his vision finally cleared, he saw Ada next to him, calling his name, "Nick!"

"Ada?"

"Yeah, it's me, are you okay?"

"Why am I down on the floor?"

Ada began to worry, "Nick, do you know where you are?"

She saw him groan and close his eyes again, "No …"

Ada's heart dropped as she tried helping him up, but it was too hard. He was basically 215 pounds of dead weight and she wasn't the biggest girl around, so it was too difficult to lift him up by herself.

Luckily Big E saw her struggling and he got out of the ring, rushing over to help her, "What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"No, he doesn't even know where he is."

Big E started to worry as well as he lifted Nick up and put his arm around him, starting to walk to the ramp with him. Suddenly, Nick broke away from their hold on him, and he ran back in the ring, throwing punches to the first person he saw, which was Del Rio.

When Del Rio managed to escaped, Nick stood up, struggling to take off his shirt, and he soon just collapsed, no longer able to hold his own weight. E rushed into the ring, pulling him out by his leg, until he was able to put him back in an upright position, so he could securely take him back to the trainer's.

"Nick, can you hear me?" E said, trying to keep Nick conscious.

"E?"

"It's me buddy, hold on, we'll get you help in just a second."

_AJ watched as the screen went to commercial. She immediately called Celeste back, only to get her voicemail. She threw her phone to the ground, shaking a little bit, praying that this was just acting and there was some plan behind this._

_She knew that Nick was a fighter, and that nothing too serious would be wrong … well that's at least what she hoped._

When they got backstage, Big E just threw Nick over his shoulder (yes, he was that strong), and walked as fast as he could to the trainer's office.

Multiple doctors were already there, with their questions ready, and their tools ready if anything was critical and they needed to do something surgical to him.

"Nicholas, can you hear me?" a doctor asked him, getting no response. "I need you to answer me, okay? Can you hear me?"

Nick's head bobbled a little as he sat in the chair they had placed him in. His eyes went blank and cold, giving no sign of consciousness other than his slow breathing.

He was slowly starting to fade as he saw that bright light returning to his vision. Slowly, he closed his eyes, drifting off into an unknown place, where he no longer heard the voices, and no longer saw his blurry visions.

_She was in a state of constant panic. AJ couldn't calm herself down. Luckily, Sammy decided to take a small nap, which left her alone to rock in her bed by herself, thinking about her husband._

_What if he wasn't okay? What if he was hurt? No one was answering her phone calls and no one wanted to inform her of anything that was going on, so she was just stuck there in her bed, tears streaming down her face, with fear running through her body._

Nick fluttered his eyes open, seeing Ada, Big E, and John standing next to the bed he was laying on, "What—"

"Nick, don't talk, okay?" John said with a worried expression.

Of course he didn't listen, "Where am I and why are you guys surrounding my bed like I'm dead or something?"

"You don't remember what happened?"

"Obviously not if I'm asking you!" he snapped at them for some reason and the room fell silent.

"Jack kicked you in the head out in the ring a few hours ago … Nick, you have a concussion."

Nick's heart dropped, "What?"

"He kicked you in the left part of your brain, and it was a pretty hard kick. You'll be out of action for a while."

"Huh? Wait, what? How … Why … Where?"

Ada stared at him with narrowed eyes, "Nick, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh, AJ and I were in the kitchen arguing or something, uh, about us moving, why?"

John's head snapped towards Big E and Ada, "Go get the doctor!"

"What is happening? Why won't anyone answer me?!"

The doctor rushed in, hooking a bunch of things up to his head and asking him questions that he was confused about when answering.

When the doctor left, he left almost has quick as he came and Nick was left staring at his friends with an indescribable look on his face.

His breath quickened, "What happened to me?" Nick wasn't really listening when they were babbling before about what had happened.

"You were out in the ring, and you went to get the ladder and Jack kicked you in the head."

Nick scoffed, "Classic Swags…"

"Nick, you barely could walk and talk, that's why they just brought you to the hospital for further tests."

_Celeste had finally called her back, "Cel, just tell me what's wrong!"_

"_AJ, calm down, nothing is wrong, okay? Jack kicked him the head and he just has a slight headache, but that's it." Lying to her best friend had to be the hardest thing for her to do, but it was the best thing to do to keep things calm._

"_Are you sure? I know my husband, Cel, and he looked hurt."_

"_Yes, he was hurt, but notice the word 'was'. All that's wrong now is his head hurts, but the trainer says that should go away by the morning."_

_AJ slowly calmed down, "Where is he now?"_

"_He's resting in his hotel room. We had to take his phone so he wouldn't call you so he could rest."_

_That made her feel better, knowing that he wanted to talk to her, "Okay, well, I'll call you in the morning, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

Nick was almost in tears when the doctor came back and told him he wasn't cleared to wrestle until the headaches stopped and the blood flow in his head slowed down.

"But you don't understand, my head doesn't even hurt!"

"Mr. Nemeth, your head might not hurt now, but when you wake up tomorrow, I promise you it will."

"You don't understand! I'm the freaking World Heavyweight Champion! I just won that title! I have to wrestle!

"I'm sorry, but your concussion tells us otherwise."

His doctor walked away, leaving him with a slip of paper, telling him about his next appointment. Nick looked over at John, "This can't be happening."

"Come on, if we want to make it back to the hotel before midnight, we need to go." John told him referring to the fact that he had to drive extra slow just in case Nick got motion sickness.

"Wait … has anyone talked to AJ about this?"

"No, we were going to call her when we got back to the hotel."

"_Don't!"_ he yelled, scaring everyone as they walked out of the hospital.

"You don't want to tell her about your concussion?"

"No … I can't tell her."

"How are you going to hide the fact that you have a _concussion_ from your wife, Nick? Don't you think she deserves to know?"

Nick looked down, thinking, "No … I don't want her to know." He wasn't aware that Celeste was already lying for him, but he still didn't want her to know.

"I'm not lying to her if she asks me is something wrong." Ada wasn't going to lie to her best friend, despite what Celeste was doing, "Look, Celeste already talked to AJ and told her that you were in the trainer's office. I'm not going to lie for you like her."

"I'm not asking you to lie, Ada, just don't tell her."

"_That's lying, Nick!_"

"Just don't tell her! She's my wife, so I'll tell her!"

John glared at him, "Nick…"

"I promise that I'll tell her, just don't say anything until I do, okay?"

"Are you really going to tell her?"

"Yes, I'm going to tell her, John, just _please _don't say anything."

John thought for a minute, but gave in, "Okay … but you need to tell her as soon as possible."

"I'll tell her when I get back home."

"Oh, no! Nick that's in like 4 days!"

"Telling her that I have a concussion isn't something I want to tell her over the phone!"

That made a little sense to Ada and John, so they nodded their head, "Fine, but if you don't tell her right when you get home, _we will."_


	78. Plese Dont Take My Sunshine Away

_AJ woke up the next morning and breathed out heavily when the sun hit her face. She turned over, remembering about the night before and how she shed so many tears, thinking her husband was hurt, but luckily nothing major was wrong._

She got up a while later, feeding Sammy, and leaving the house to get her mind off of things. Getting her mind off of things would hopefully keep her from calling Celeste too early in the morning.

AJ decided Nikki's house was best, considering she had a son and she was a close friend.

"Sorry for just popping up like this, I just thought we could hang out for a while." AJ said as she sat down with Nikki in the kitchen.

"You know my house is your house, so don't even start with that."

A small laughter erupted, "Okay, okay, so what's up? I haven't seen you in like ... 2 or 3 days."

"Nothing much, I just came back because Todd has school and stuff, so I was all alone until you came."

"Well I'm glad I could help your loneliness."

"Don't you have a twitter?"

"Yeah, I made it like years ago, but I barely go on it."

Nikki grabbed AJ's phone and clicked on her twitter app, "Oh my god, you have so many mentions and notifications!"

"Really? What are they about?"

"Uh, some are just asking if you and Nick are really married, one person wants to know when you're going to have another baby, uh, people keep saying you're so pretty and stuff like that."

AJ was a little surprised, "They think I'm pretty? Wow, what else are they saying?"

"You're pretty, blah, blah, blah, WWE just posted a thing about Nick's concussion, and one person asked will you have his children, and then-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you just say Nick's concussion?"

"Yeah, WWE just posted a whole article on it."

AJ was confused, "Nick has a concussion?"

"Yeah, John called and told me this morning..." Nikki thought for a second, "Wait, you didn't know?"

AJ shook her head rapidly, tears already starting to brew in her eyes. She took her phone from Nikki, dialing a number she knew by heart, "Hello?"

"Hey AJ-"

"Does Nick have a concussion?"

Ada didn't know what to say, "Uh-"

"Answer me!" tears started to flood down her face, "Ada, answer me!"

"Okay, okay!" Ada heard AJ listening carefully, "Yes ... he has a serious concussion."

She was silent, not being able to find the words to say, "So ... he has a concussion? A serious concussion and no one wanted to inform me of that?"

"Nick ... told us not to tell you."

"You're lying; he wouldn't do that to me!"

"AJ, I'm so sorry, but that's what he told us to do. He told me and John last night when we were leaving the hospital that-"

"He was at the hospital?!"

"Yes-"

"Tell me everything you know because obviously in the last twelve hours more has happened than I know about!" Nikki saw her getting really worked up so she put her hand on her arm, only to have her snatch it away, "Tell me!"

"Okay, just stop yelling at me."

AJ breathed out, "Ada..."

She got the memo and started to speak, "Jack kicked him in the left part of his brain, causing him to get a serious concussion. Uh, when we brought him backstage, he was basically unresponsive and he couldn't even answer the doctor's simple questions, which is why they took him to the hospital."

AJ ran her hands threw her hair as she laid her head down, letting the tears form a puddle on the table, "Is that it?"

"He's not cleared to wrestle, he doesn't remember the last 2 or 3 days, and-"

"What?!"

"The last thing he remembers is you and him fighting in the kitchen about moving."

This situation wasn't getting better at all. Here she was, thinking her husband was just going to wake up with a dull headache, but really he had a major concussion.

"I'm so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but I told him I wasn't going to lie for him, and he promised to tell you when he got home so he didn't have to tell you over the phone."

That didn't make her feel any better, "Don't tell him I know, okay?"

"What is with you two and keeping serious information from each other?"

"Just don't tell him!" AJ hung up the phone, letting her crying continue on the table as Nikki rubbed her back. Why wouldn't he tell her this? She snapped her head up, grabbing Sammy as she headed towards the door to leave the house.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." she saw that sad look Nikki was giving her, "I'll call you later on or tomorrow, I just need ... time."

She left her house, driving as fast as she could with a child in the car. She pulled into her driveway, parking the car, rushing to get Sammy, taking her into the house and up to her room.

When she got Sammy situated, she ran down the steps and landed on the couch, crossing her legs and dialing another number she knew by heart, "Hello?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

Celeste's heart dropped, "Look, AJ-"

"_NO! What kind of friend are you to keep the fact that my husband has a concussion, away from me?!"_

"_AJ, at the time—"_

"_At the time what?! At the time you lied to me, you officially crossed yourself off my friend list!"_

_Celeste started to tear as she heard AJ's harsh words…_

"_I can't believe you would do this to me! You know me better than Ada and she even was going to tell me! How could you do this to me! I've been nothing but a friend to you and you lied to me and strung me along like he was okay!"_

"_AJ—"_

"_I will never trust you again and I will never let you call yourself my friend, do you understand?!"_

"_AJ, listen to me!"_

"_What else could you say to me?!"_

"_I want to let you know that yes, I lied to you, but I had a reason! Trust me, I was going to tell you when you called me this morning, but you just happened to call me first with the information!"_

_AJ laid back on the couch, "Yeah, right."_

"_You're my best friend, AJ; I wouldn't have strung you along like that for too much longer. I just needed you to calm down until I found out all the information so I could tell you myself."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, AJ, I swear on our 4 year friendship that I was going to tell you." Celeste was being honest. She didn't get the notice that Nick didn't want anyone to tell her, so yes; she was going to be a good friend and tell her._

_AJ calmed down, letting her silent tears hit the couch, "I can't believe this is happening."_

"_He'll be okay, AJ, it could have been worse."_

"_I know, but … he promised to be safe."_

"_AJ, he was as safe as he could be. It was that stupid Jack Swagger that did this to him."_

"_But he promised."_

"_AJ, some promises can't be kept…"_

Nick woke up that morning with the worst migraine imaginable. John stayed with him for the night to make sure he fell asleep okay, and to be there for him just in case he needed something.

He groaned as he tried to lift his head, but it felt like bricks, so he just laid there, wiggling his body around to make sure he didn't have a stroke or something.

"Nick, are you okay?"

"I can't move my head … like at all."

"I see you can still wiggle your butt, so you might be back in action sooner than you think."

Nick tried to let out a laugh, but his head restrained him, sending a sharp pain through his body, "Can you get me my pain medicine, please?"

"Where did you put it?"

"In my suitcase, in the little flap part on the inside."

John went over and found the medicine easily and brought it back over to him, giving him water to take it with. Nick struggled, but he lifted his head enough to take the two pills and lay right back down.

"Haven't you had like three concussions before?"

"Yeah, but never this severe." John sat down on the couch across the room and turned on the TV, "Turn it off!"

"Oh, sorry, dude, I didn't know."

"My head is pounding right now and you turn on the TV? Do you _want _to get slapped?!"

"Calm down, you're going to make your headache worse, okay?"

Suddenly a phone started to ring, but it wasn't John's. It was Nick's and it was on the nightstand, but he was in too much pain to reach for it, so John got it, looking up with a worried expression.

"It's your lovely wife, April Jeanette Nemeth."

"Don't ever call her that again …" Nick closed his eyes, "Answer it …"

"Are you sure? She still doesn't know about the concussion."

"I can't ignore her though, that's just cruel."

John answered the phone, "Hey, AJ."

_AJ wiped a few tears off her face, "John, why are you answering Nick's phone?"_

"Uh, he's still sleep."

"_Oh, really? Okay, well let him know I called to see if he was okay. He didn't call me last night when he got back to the hotel and Celeste told me he had a headache, and I just wanted to … check on him."_

"Yeah, well he's fine, just a small headache last night, but other than that … he's fine."

_AJ pulled the phone away from her ear so he wouldn't hear her crying, "Okay, well tell him I love him, and to call me when he can."_

"Will do, Mrs. Nemeth."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." John hung up, hanging his head low, "That was one of the hardest things I ever had to do."

"Thank you, I owe you."

"Yes, you do. AJ's like a little sister to me now, and lying to her was rough. You should have heard her voice when I said you were sleep and you couldn't talk."

Nick groaned, throwing a pillow over his face, "I'm a horrible person for doing this and I know she'll hate me for doing this, but I can't tell her that I broke a promise."

All of that was muffled considering the pillow over his face, "What?"

"Never mind."

_AJ went upstairs to Sammy's room, seeing her dozing off to sleep as she laid on the big Valentine's Day bear Nick got her, "You're so cute, baby girl." She picked her up, carrying her into her own bedroom, laying her down on the bed._

_She got into the bed as well, snuggling her daughter close to her chest as she slowly was falling asleep…_

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine …" she sang to her baby, "You make me happy … when skies are gray." _

_AJ started to cry again, replaying the kick to his head in her mind. He looked so broken and hurt…_

"_You'll never know dear, how much I love you … please don't take my sunshine … away."_

_The song fit perfectly for how she was feeling, she just wished she wasn't feeling this certain way right now. It wasn't a beautiful moment, it wasn't a happy moment, it wasn't something she was smiling at … it was her husband being hurt, and her not finding out about it until she checked her twitter._

_Her baby fell asleep easily to the song, but she stayed awake, letting all the tears flow down her face, soaking her pillow._

Nick tossed and turned that night, feeling guilt overwhelm him as he tried to fight through the powerful headache he was having.

Once again, John was staying with him, considering he didn't have such a great day with his headache and he barely could move; even to go use the bathroom.

"John?" Nick said softly, trying not to wake him if he was sleep.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come over here…?"

He heard John give off a small chuckle, "I have a wife, dude, I don't roll like that."

"Shut up and come lay on the bed so I can talk to you."

He came over without hesitation, "What's up? It's midnight, so I know you're most likely thinking about going to pee or your wife, but I'm pretty sure it's AJ…"

"I love her so much and lying to her and telling her that I'm okay, when I'm far from okay … it's starting to get to me."

"It's a natural feeling to feel bad about lying to someone you love."

"I can't take this feeling anymore, John, I have to tell her."

John looked over at the clock for confirmation, "It's 12:21 in the morning, you can't call her."

"Give me my phone."

"I'm not letting you call your wife at 12:21 in the morning!"

Nick struggled, but grabbed his phone off the nightstand, going to his favorites, pressing her name, holding the phone up to his ear.

He got her voicemail…

"Hey…I uh, John told me that you called early this morning to talk to me but I was sleep. I love you, babe, and … I have to tell you something important, so call me when you get this message. You're going to hate me, but I have to tell you anyway, I can't live with myself anymore if I don't tell you. I love you more than anything, okay? Alright … bye."


	79. You Should've Told Me

"John, pass me the toast."

Nick and John decided to order room service the next morning considering Nick could barely move. He appreciated all the brotherly love he was getting from John, so he wasn't being too demanding unless they were joking around.

"Here you go." he passed it over to Nick, setting it down on the small tray that was laying on his lap.

They were silently watching TV since it had to be down so low so his headache wouldn't get any worse.

The one thing that bothered him was the fact that his beautiful wife had not called him back. It was well past 10 o'clock, so he knew she was up. Maybe she was scared to hear what he had to tell her, but he didn't want to pressure her and continuously call. He knew his wife well enough to know that in critical situations, she always wanted her space for a while.

"So what do you think AJ will say when she calls you back?"

"I don't know, but something's wrong, I can tell."

"Do you think she knows?"

Nick thought about it for a second, "She might ... she's not stupid and I'm sure one of the girls told her if she asked, so she might know."

"How do you think she reacted when she found out?"

So many scenarios played in his head of how she could have reacted. He knew her well enough to know, if she knew, she didn't take the news lightly, and some type of emotion was bursting out of her.

"I'm sure she's upset that I didn't tell her, but that's only of she knows already."

_AJ was in her car, staring at her phone that laid in the cup holder, begging her to call and talk to him. It was harder than you would think. She heard the message he left, actually, she had heard it all morning when she kept playing it on repeat._

Maybe it was for the best that he wasn't aware that she knew. Maybe she should let him have the benefit of the doubt, and let him explain himself, but something was holding her back.

Instead of calling Nick, she called Ada, feeling the need to get a female perspective on this, "Ada, I can't do this." she told her after explaining the situation she was in.

"AJ, just call him and see what he has to say. He told us the reason why he was keeping it from you was because he broke some kind of promise you guys had."

For some reason that put a small smile on her face, "He said that?"

"Yeah, do you know what he's talking about?"

"I know exactly what he's talking about."

"Does this mean you're finally going to leave the front seat of your car and talk to him?"

"Yes," a small laugh escaped her lips as she got out the car, walking into her house alone since she had just come from dropping Sammy off at her grandpa's house, "I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Alright, bye."

She hung up, leaving AJ to rush upstairs to her room and hop in the bed, snuggling close to a pillow as she laid comfortably under the covers. She pulled out her phone, dialing a number that would always remain in her brain.

She waited for an answer; "Hello?" she heard a sleepy voice say.

_"Were you sleep?"  
_

"No, babe, I wasn't sleep."

_"You sound tired, are you okay?" AJ decided to beat around the bush a little bit and see would he come right out and tell her.  
_

"No, I'm far from okay, babe." she heard his voice go soft, "I uh ... I have a concussion."

_AJ stayed silent on the line as new tears formed in her eyes, "I know."  
_

"I figured when you didn't call me right away this morning, that you knew."

_"Yeah, I've known since yesterday."_

  
The line went silent ...

_"How are you feeling?"_

"I can barely lift my head off the pillow and John's been here with me since I got back from the hospital, so ... I'll be home soon."

_"Take your time, there's nothing too special back home."_

Nick frowned and sighed, "I'm in a lot of trouble, aren't I?"

_"Do you want me to go down a list of things just off the top of my head?"  
_

"Please?"

_"Well of course the goodies are on lockdown and-"  
_

Nick's breath quickened, "Which ones?!"

_"All of them."  
_

He gasped, "Even cuddling?!"

_"Baby, that's the one you love the most, so of course I have to take away cuddling."  
_

"How long will this last for?"

_"Until I start being the first person you tell about injuries and medical stuff."_

  
"It wasn't like I could tell you first, babe-"

_"Oh, and no more babe, okay?"_

"I can't call you babe?"

_"Nope...you'll address me like our friends do, since you put me at friendship instead of marriage."  
_

"Babe... AJ, what does that mean?"

_"All of our friends knew and I didn't, so that means our friends mean more to you than me, so until you start acting like I'm your wife, then you can start getting treated like you're my husband. That's fair, isn't it?"  
_

He had no room to argue with her other than her little statement about their friends meaning more to him than her, but he agreed, not wanted to add on anything more to his brutal, goody-less, punishment.

"I love you." he said randomly.

_"I love you too, now get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow when you get home."_

  
Nick couldn't resist asking, "AJ, are you-"

_"I'm beyond mad, Nick. I don't even know how to describe to you how I'm feeling about this. One second I'm crying and then the next, I'm staring at your clothes in the clothes, wanting them all to disappear."  
_

He couldn't find the words to say...

_"But I love you no matter what, Nick, so eventually I won't be mad at you anymore and maybe ... look, you need rest, so I'm going to hang up now, okay?"_

  
"AJ ..."

_"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you, bye." AJ hung up immediately, feeling bad for doing this to him when he needed her, but she had to be strong and put her foot down. She wasn't going to let this be something he did on a regular basis, so this was his lesson he needed to learn._

  
_The Next Day:  
_

AJ waited at Nikki's house, waiting for John and Nick to arrive. She was scared to see him, but it was a must because she lived with him, she loved him, and most importantly, he was her husband.

She froze when she heard the car doors slam outside the house, leaving her to pretend she was having a conversation with Nikki when the guys walked through the door.

"Hey, babe!" Nikki squeaked, running over to John, sharing a cute kiss and a big hug.

AJ looked down, trying her hardest to not make contact with her husband as he walked closer to her, "Hi."

"Hi."

"How's your head?"

"Not too good, but I can walk and stuff now, so ... I guess I'm doing better than I was two days ago."

Tears immediately formed in her eyes, "That's great."

He heard it in her voice, "Babe-"

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Nick sighed, "AJ ... I'm fine."

Her head snapped towards him, anger rushing through her from his statement, "_If you were okay_, I wouldn't be mad at you right now! _If you were okay_, your head wouldn't be pounding inside your head right now! _If you were okay_, I might have ... I might have not cried for the last couple nights thinking about you!"

"AJ-"

"What made you do this? What made you tell them not to tell me this? I thought we were in this together and that means I have the right to know if you have a concussion or not!"

He stayed silent, looking down at the floor...

"If I hadn't randomly checked my twitter the other day, I still might not have known! I was sitting in the kitchen with Nikki, finally calm because Celeste told me you just had a headache, and I find out you have a concussion!"

"I was going to tell you-"

"_Bull!_ That is a bunch a _bull_ and you know it! You weren't going to tell me until you had to and by then it wouldn't have mattered anymore!"

Where was all this anger coming from? AJ wondered this as she continued to yell at him, not caring about his headache.

"I called Ada and she didn't lie to me! She didn't keep it a secret from me! She told me more than you did when I was on the phone with you yesterday!"

"The only reason-"

"Is because of that _stupid_ promise we made that we'd be safe while we were away from each other?! That can't be your excuse for keeping this from me! I should have been the first person you called and told! _Me, Nick, me!_ Not your dad, not Diana, not Tracy, not all those other people you told, _ME_!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, you are a _sorry excuse for a husband _for keeping this from me! I would never do that to you! Your concussion affects our entire family, not just you! Now that you're home, I'm going to have to take you to appointments and treatment and stuff! I'm stuck doing all of this for you and I was the _last person to know_!"

His eyes went glassy as he reflected on this whole situation, "I'm sorry."

"I bet you are sorry, Nick. Out of all the _crap_ we've been through and the fights and the arguments and the tears and yelling and slammed doors and make ups, this has to be worse than all that put together!"

"I know."

"All I had to do was type in 'Dolph Ziggler concussion' and I got endless results. One website says you won't be back for another month or so, another says you were in the hospital, another says they had an interview with you, but the one that stuck out the most was one article that said, 'our prayers go out to him and his wife and daughter'. You obviously don't care enough about us to tell us when you're injured, so that article is a bunch of bull ... _just like that promise_!"

He had no words to express how sorry he was...

"So if you were half dead, lying in the hospital, it's safe for me to assume that I'd probably be the last one to be notified! I'd probably be notified when they need to know can they pull the plug on you or something!"

"That's not true!"

"_Yes it is_! Tell me what else there is for me to believe, Nick! Actions speak louder than words and right now your actions are telling me that next time you get hurt, I'll probably just see you again at your funeral! I didn't sign up for that! I married the man that told me _everything_! The one that always told me exactly how he was feeling and how it affected him or how it hurt him!"

"I'm still that guy!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" her tears flooded her face, leaving her face puffy, her eyes puffy, and her face a deep red.

"I got hurt!"

"Exactly! Nick, you tell me when you freaking have a splinter in your thumb, but you can't tell me you have a serious concussion?!"

"It's not '_serious_'."

AJ crossed her arms over her chest, "What was the last thing I told you before you left to go to Smackdown?"

He thought, not even remembering leaving to go to Smackdown, "I ... I don't know."

"You don't remember the last two days before you got kicked in the head! You don't remember saying bye to me at the rental car place, and you don't remember saying bye to Sammy, and you don't remember us not fighting anymore about moving! _That's serious, Nick!_"

"Okay, okay, it's serious, I get it."

"I don't think you do! To you, this is just a fight that's going to blow over and tomorrow I won't be mad at you, but that's not going to happen! It's not going to be that easy this time because it wasn't easy for me to handle the information of you having a concussion!"

"I can't even explain to you in words how sorry I am."

"I'm sorry too," AJ looked down at her left hand, fiddling with her ring. She slid it off her finger, wiping the tears off her face as she held it out for him to take, _"I can't wear this."_

Nick couldn't breathe, "W-What?"

"Until you start acting like I'm your wife, I can't wear this." she put it in his hand, feeling naked without it on her finger, "I love you so much, Nick, I do, but ... I can't wear that ring and feel good about it, knowing you didn't tell me this."

"AJ-"

"That ring means we tell each other everything and there are no secrets, and _there are secrets with us,_ so for now, until you realize there shouldn't be secrets, then I just can't wear it."

A few tears fell down his face, "Are you divorcing me?"

"I would never divorce you, Nick, this is just me showing you that I deserve to know everything that goes on with you."

He slightly nodded his head, not finding any words to say…

She stood there looking at him to see how much this was affecting him. She felt bad for making him cry and making him feel guilty about this, but that was the point. He needed to know that he was wrong, so this was her way of letting him know.

"Say bye to John, we have to go get Sammy from your dad's." she wiped her last tears, walking past him and out of Nikki and John's house.

Nick turned around, seeing them with sad faces. He saw John about to say something, but he shook his head, telling him not to even speak.

He wasn't ashamed to let a few more tears fall as he breathed out heavily, walking past them and out of the house...


	80. Maybe Later

"My wife has officially friend-zoned me." Nick said flopping down onto the couch.

Mike laughed, "How has she done that?"

"Well first, she's not here, second, she barely talks to me, and third, I can't touch her or I'll get slapped."

"AJ hits you?"

"She has before, so I wouldn't put it past her to do it again," the guys laughed, obviously not taking him seriously, "I was trying to get a piece of lent out of her hair the other day and she punched me because she thought I was about to hug her."

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"She could have divorced you. Just be glad she loves you too much to do that."

Nick breathed out heavily, "I guess, but she doesn't even act like we're married. She refuses to wear her ring, she doesn't talk to me, and she doesn't even stay here."

"So why exactly is she not staying here?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "She says I need to know what it would feel like to be without her."

"All of this because you didn't tell her you got kicked too hard in the head?"

"She's taking it so bad, like, I don't even know what to say to get her to not be mad at me anymore."

"AJ's a stubborn woman."

"I know that, stupid," he glared at him, "I know she's stubborn, I married her, but this time is different."

"How?"

"She's really hurt by this, and normally when she's mad, she's just mad, not hurt, and this time ... I hurt her."

John turned his lips to the side, "Go talk to her."

"I've contemplated doing that, but I have no clue what to say other than tell her how sorry I am."

"Sorry can only get you so far," John thought for a bit, "Maybe you need to show her you're sorry."

"I've thought about that too, but I only can come up with cliché stuff you see in the movies. She won't think I'm serious if I take her on a date and sing to her and give her roses."

"It sounded perfect until you said you were going to sing."

A laugh erupted from everyone, "I wouldn't really sing, but you know what I mean. AJ loves that I come up with the most romantic things to do, but I'm stumped."

"You'll figure it out, you always do."

It fell silent as Nick thought of ways to make this up to her. A bear and roses wouldn't work. A special date wouldn't work. But something popped into his head that might work if she was willing to talk to him.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, she talks to Celeste about you all the time." Stephen said, trying to brighten the mood.

"What does she say?"

"I don't eavesdrop or anything, but every time I hear them talking, she always says she misses you."

"Awe, my snuggle muffin misses me."

John raised an eyebrow, "Snuggle muffin?"

"It's a nickname, okay?"

"Does she have one for you?"

"Of course she does, it's our thing."

"Well go show your snuggle muffin that you love her."

Nick smiled, loving his small idea of getting her to at least come back home. It was killing him to not have her close to him in bed, even if they weren't cuddling. Her presence was needed and he was going to get it.

_Later:_

Nick rang the doorbell to Stephen and Celeste's house, clearing his throat as he waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hey, Nick, what's up?" Stephen said when he opened the door.

"Oh, uh, is AJ here?"

"Yeah, hold on." He went back inside, telling AJ 'someone' was at the door. Of course she knew who it was, but she hadn't seen him in three days, and she missed him.

AJ came outside, closing the door behind her, placing a piece of hair behind her ear, "What do you want, Nick?"

"I want you to come home."

"I don't want to come home."

"I know you well enough to know that you miss me just as much as I miss you. This is so stupid, AJ, can you just please come home?"

"Nick, this isn't stupid!" she raised her voice at him, and that's the last thing he wanted to happen, "You _hurt _me and you might not be taking this seriously but I am!"

"I am taking it seriously! That's why I want you to come home! I can't show you how sorry I am if you're staying at Celeste's house. I need you home so I can show you I love you more than anything."

AJ contemplated in her mind going back home, "Nothing is going to change if I come back home, Nick. I'm still not going to talk to you and you still can't touch me, and I'm still not putting back on that dumb ring."

"It's not dumb, AJ."

She regretting saying that it was dumb, because it was far from dumb, "That's not what I meant, okay? I just … what's the benefit of me coming home? All you're going to do is suck up and tell me you love me over and over again. That's not what I want, Nick."

"Then tell me what you want. I'll do anything; just tell me what you want."

She thought some more, "I want … I want …" she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted.

"Can you please just come home? That can be the start of whatever you want. Just please come home. I'm literally begging at this point."

"Stay right here," she turned around, leaving him outside to wonder what she was doing. He stood out there for a couple minutes, until she came back, "So … if I come home … will you make me breakfast?"

"It's like 8 o'clock at night."

"But I want you to make me breakfast, Nick."

He was confused, but if it got her to come home, then he was all for it. When they got back home, there was silence, which he expected. He made her the pancakes she wanted, a few pieces of bacon, and an egg.

"Is that all you want for now?"

She nodded her head and he started to leave, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Sit down." AJ pointed to the chair next to her and he willingly sat down, curious about what she wanted. They sat there in silence though as she ate her food, never even glancing at him once.

When she finished eating, she put her plate in the sink and walked straight up to their room, leaving Nick even more confused. He followed her, seeing that she had already changed into her night clothes and was under the covers, on her side of course.

"Um … good night." He said once he got in bed.

All she did was turn over, leaving him to sadly turn over and fall asleep.

_The Next Morning:_

AJ woke up, turning over to see Nick sleep with an uncomfortable look on his face. She wanted to snuggle close to him, but that was against what she was trying to do.

What she didn't like about this punishment thing for Nick was that it punished her too. They didn't kiss or touch each other, which was something she needed from him.

AJ was so confused about her own emotions. She wanted him close to her sometimes and sometimes she wanted him to be as far away as possible. He hurt her. He truly hurt her, but something in her wanted to forgive him and move on.

She sat up in bed and looked at him intently, trying to figure out what she wanted more. She wanted to know whether she wanted him or for him to learn his lesson, and every time she asked herself, she got the same answer.

AJ crawled over to his side of the bed, contemplating exactly what she wanted to do. She did what was natural, and climbed onto his torso, straddling his stomach. It was an impromptu action, so when he opened his eyes and saw her, he looked up at her confused.

Naturally, he put his hands on her hips, which kept her in place, but she moved his hands, staring at him strangely. He didn't know what her purpose was, but he kept his hands off of her, just so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Uh, AJ—"

"_Please … call me babe."_

Suddenly tears started flowing down her face, so he sat up, sliding her into his lap, "Why are you crying? It's too early in the morning for you to be crying."

"Nick … I don't know what I want."

He wiped a few tears from her face, "That's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm so conflicted right now as to what exactly I want out of this whole thing."

"AJ—"

"_Call me babe … please?"_

Nick was confused, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I hate that you know me well enough to know that I can't stay mad at you. I hate that it's true. I hate that I love you _so freaking much _that seeing you laying here in bed right now so uncomfortable made me want to cuddle close to you—"

"So you're not mad anymore?"

"I'm extremely mad at you, but it's like half of me loves you and half of me hates you right now."

"What does this mean?"

AJ thought for a second, building a tiny bit of rage inside her body, so she hit his chest as hard as she could, "Damn you, Nick, for making me love you!"

She continuously hit his chest as hard as she could, until he finally stopped her by pinning her down to the mattress, _"What do you want from me?"_ his voice was so soft and sincere and she couldn't resist pulling him down for a much needed kiss.

Their lips never failed to move in sync with each other, and it shocked them both how much this kiss meant to the both of them. It was filled with anger and passion, something they both shared.

Nick pulled away first, diving back in for one more small dose of what they just shared, _"Babe, I am so sorry."_

AJ just pulled him down for another kiss, not answering his statement because she didn't know exactly what to say. She wanted to forgive him, but one side of her was telling her that now wasn't the right time to give in. _Maybe later, just not now._

"Where do we stand, AJ?"

AJ looked up to him, searching his eyes for honesty, which she found almost immediately, "You're saying that like we don't have a status already."

"Well, I'm pretty confused about what all this means. One second you hate me and then the next you're kissing me, and don't get me wrong, I miss your lips more than anything, but I'm confused as to what you want."

"I just want to not talk about this right now. You're not forgiven for what you did, but … we're at a neutral place right now. I'm not going to leave the house anymore, and you can … you can touch me and stuff … we're just not 100%."

That actually made a lot of sense, so he nodded, pecking her on the lips as he tried rolling off of her, but she held on, pulling him even closer.

"I love you," he whispered to her, burying his face into her neck, loving her early-morning smell, "I love you … _so much."_

"Baby …" she rubbed his back lightly, feeling him slowly melting into her hold on him, "I love you too."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll never stop loving you, that's for sure. I might yell and I might leave the house and I even might give my ring back … but I'll _never _stop loving you."

"You are amazing to me, you know that, right?"

"I'm alright, I guess. I can't hold a grudge, but I guess I'm alright besides that."

"Trust me, babe, you're amazing."

AJ breathed out heavily, closing her eyes as they laid there in silence, loving the fact that they were so close to each other again.

"Will you start wearing your ring again?"

"_Yes." _


	81. The Challenge

_One Month Later:  
_

"When was the last time we did something like this?"

Nick looked at his surroundings, loving the view. He saw the small lake that was in front of them, the sun was setting as they sat on a bench, playing around with Sammy, enjoying the scenery.

"I don't know, but it's been a while."

AJ smiled at Sammy, who was fiddling around with Nick's belt on his pants. She always was intrigued with the most random things, which was funny to her parents.

"She's been so bubbly today," AJ said, "It reminds me of that time we were in the hotel and she was so cranky."

"When did that happen?"

AJ remembered that he had lost his memory of that night, "Oh, uh, it was the night before you got your concussion."

"Oh … well, what happened?"

"Sammy decided to cry from the arena, all the way to the hotel, and then wouldn't stop until you sort of yelled at her."

"I yelled at my little muffin?" Nick puckered his lips out, holding Sammy up in the air, "Little muffin, why was I yelling at you?"

Yes, the scenery in front of them was amazing, the lake, the flowers, the sunset, but this was even better. There was something about him being all fatherly that warmed her heart. He cared so much about Sammy, and that's all she ever wanted when it came to having kids with him.

"Sammy, what should we do for the rest of the night?" Nick asked the small child, "Should me and mommy cuddle with you until you fall asleep? Or should mommy and daddy just cuddle?"

AJ blushed, playfully rolling her eyes at the same time, "Mommy and daddy haven't done that in a long time, huh?"

Nick turned to look at her, their faces becoming inches apart, "Well, it looks like we have a small problem."

"But it can easily be fixed…"

"Oh, it can?"

She smiled, pecking him on the lips before laughing, "Come on, let's go home so we can fix it."

Nick loved that idea and got up from the bench, grabbing her hand as they made their way to the car. It had been a rough month, between the concussion, and the big fight they had, and the sort-of-not-really make up they had. They weren't fully okay, but they still loved each other more than anything, so they had moments like this.

It had gotten to a point where some things would be awkward, and that never happened before. They'd be laughing on the couch, watching a movie, and somehow they'd end up super close to each other, faces inches apart, but one of them would look away.

Nick didn't want her to feel like he thought everything was okay, because he knew it wasn't. She still had some underlying anger towards him, and he completely understood, he was just glad that they could spend time together.

AJ was still a little conflicted. She hadn't officially forgiven him yet, and she knew it was long overdue. Most of the time, they acted like everything was back to normal, but sometimes they wouldn't. She felt bad because she saw that he'd feel weird about touching her in certain places, but she'd overlook it, hoping that would soon go away.

When they got back home, they put Sammy to bed, smiling at how cute she was when she was sleep. Nick sped down the stairs, rushing to the TV and turning to Comedy-Central. It was a comedy marathon on, and he wasn't going to miss it.

"Babe, come watch this with me!" he yelled at her from the couch. AJ hadn't come downstairs yet, so when she appeared at the top of the stairs, she was glaring at him.

"Do you realize we just put our daughter to sleep? I don't think yelling is doing that any good."

"Sorry," he made a face and she giggled, "Will you please come watch this with me?"

"Sure," she came down the stairs, flopping onto the couch, and to his surprise, she crawled onto him, laying her head on his chest, "Is it good so far?"

"Well it was good, but it just got a little better." He smiled when she looked up at him with that crimson red blush of hers. This was a really cute moment and she realized it, which was why she couldn't stop blushing.

"Is that my beautiful April Jeanette, blushing?"

"I am not!" she covered her face by burying it into his chest, "Stop saying cute things to me."

"I can't help it, it just comes naturally."

AJ laughed, looking back up at him, "Are you really watching this or are you just watching me?"

"Well if I could do both, I would, but you're just too pretty, so I'll just record it."

"Watch your stuff, okay? I'll be upstairs."

"You said you'd watch it with me." He poked out his lip and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Come watch it upstairs then, I have to call John and talk to him about his schedule next week."

Nick groaned, forgetting that she was going to start working again next week. She was going to ease back into it though, only managing John, Stephen, and Mike, "Alright, I'll be up there in a minute."

She pecked him on the lips, giving him a loving smile before she ran up the steps. Nick continued to watch his show, laughing every now and then at the funny things. He heard AJ walking around upstairs and that intrigued him, so that's when he cut off the TV and went upstairs.

He walked into the room, not seeing her, but he heard her in the bathroom, most likely in the mirror looking at herself. For once he was wrong, she was sitting on the counter, on her phone, but she looked up and smiled when she saw him walk in.

"Hey, baby, are you finally coming up here?"

"Yeah," he walked over to the counter, standing in between her legs, "What are you doing?"

"I just talked to John and he's at dinner with Nikki, so he said when he gets home, we can talk."

"That's great, babe." He smiled at her, "I know you love working, so I know you're excited."

"Of course I am…" AJ brought him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Nothing is going to change though. You and Sammy will always come first."

"That's good to know," she kissed him softly and it made him feel warm on the inside, "So, are mommy and daddy still going to cuddle tonight?"

AJ let out a laugh, but got serious, pressing her lips together, "I was hoping we could do something more than that."

Of course, Nick being Nick, he didn't get the hint, "Well, I'm open for suggestions."

"Why did you wear a button-up shirt today? Why not a regular shirt?"

"I don't know, I was just switching it up a little, I guess, why?"

AJ pushed him away from her, hopping down off the counter, coming even closer to him, "I was just wondering because it's going to take forever for me to get it off of you."

Nick grinned when he finally got where she was going with this, "I could help you."

"How would my clothes get off then?"

He picked her up, carrying her into their room and laying her gently on their bed, "We'll work that out as we go."

She giggled as they kissed each other, loving the familiar taste of each other. It was full of love and hope.

AJ rolled them over, straddling his stomach as she unbuttoned his shirt, "Never wear button-up shirts, ever again, okay?"

"Just for you, babe, just for you."

"Thank you," she bent down, kissing him again as he did the honors of slipping off her white tank top. "When did your lips get _this _soft?"

"They've always been this soft," he laughed, "When did your butt get _this _big?"

She playfully slapped his chest, laughing into their passionate kiss. All of this was too perfect. It was the right moment…the right time…the right place…_ring, ring, ring._

Her phone was ringing … right when it was getting good … her phone was ringing.

"Ignore it," she mumbled against his lips. He stopped kissing her, giving her a look, "Baby, it's okay, I'll call whoever it is in the morning."

"Answer your phone, babe."

"No," she continued to kiss him, but he didn't kiss back, so she huffed and fell back on the bed, answering her phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey, AJ, do you still want to go over my schedule?"_

AJ giggled as Nick kissed down her stomach, "Yeah, John, we can still talk."

"_Okay, so before Raw, I have this Make-A-Wish thing that Vince just told me about last minute."_

"Alright, I'll write that down," she shooed Nick away, getting a laugh out of him because she couldn't contain her giggles from his soft kisses. "Hey, John, will you hold on a second?"

He approved and she muted her phone, pouncing on Nick, smothering him with thousands of her loving kisses. She laughed a little because he didn't expect her to do this, but he melted into it quickly, enjoying every second of it.

"Now, let me talk on the phone, okay?" he nodded and she grabbed her phone, going into the bathroom.

Nick chuckled a little and got comfortable in bed. He got so comfortable in his position, that when AJ came back out, he was about a minute away from being sleep.

"Baby…" she poked her lip out as he turned to face her, looking sleepy.

"Sorry, babe."

"It's okay, just cuddle with me."

_The Couple Days Later: At Raw_

AJ had received a bouquet of her favorite flowers, which were roses. They were red, soft, and fresh, just like she liked them, but there was one problem … Nick didn't give them to her.

"Baby, I have no clue who these are from." She turned her lips to the side, analyzing the roses that sat in his locker room.

"Babe, why are you freaking out so much about this? I honestly don't care, so there are no worries."

"I don't want you thinking that a guy is sending me roses at work, because normally that means I would be cheating, but I'm not, I'd never do that to you, but this is usually what happens when a girl gets sent roses at work!" she kept rambling, scared he was mad at her.

Nick pulled her into a kiss, pulling away with a smile on his face, "Babe, I swear it's totally fine. Whoever sent you those obviously sees that you're beautiful, amazing, and very sexy in your business suits."

She laughed, looking down to see herself finally in her business attire again, "You got me this, you know that, right?"

"I did?"

"Yeah, this is the business suit I wore my first day as your assistant."

Nick thought a little bit, remembering her first day on the job, "Oh, I remember, and trust me, it was very hard to resist you."

"Really? Well, I do remember you asking me out on our first date that night, _and_ asking me to be your girlfriend."

"Come on, you stood in front of me with only a towel on earlier that day, it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"You're such a jerk." She laughed, pulling him down for a kiss that was soon interrupted by someone knocking on the door. AJ walked over with a smile on her face that soon faded when she saw who it was, "Josh?"

***If you guys don't remember who Josh is, it's her ex-boyfriend***

"Hey, April, how are you?" Josh brought her into an immediate hug, smiling like crazy.

"What are you doing here?"

He finally let her go, inviting himself into Nick's locker room, "I work for the arena, so I get special passes and stuff to come meet the superstars and divas."

AJ looked back at Nick to see him with an eyebrow rose at them, "Uh, Josh, this is my husband, Nick."

Josh didn't acknowledge her statement or Nick's presence, "When we saw each other a couple years ago, you didn't tell me you managed superstars and divas."

"I only manage a couple superstars, but what exactly are you doing _here_?"

Josh ignored her again, "I see you got my roses!"

"_You _sent those?"

"Of course I did. Who else would send you your favorite roses? You've always liked red roses, so I felt it was my duty to send them to you."

"Uh, well, thank you, but you didn't need to do that." Josh flopped down on the couch and Nick's mouth almost dropped down to the floor, "Baby, no!" she whisper-yelled to him, stopping him from attacking Josh.

"This couch is really comfortable; I didn't know they treated you guys so well while you were here."

"Well, my baby _is _the best, so he gets treated like he is."

Nick playfully rolled his eyes at how corny she could be at times, but he appreciated it, so he kissed her cheek before resting his chin on top of her head.

"_He's _the best? Not even. I've seen cats that have more moves than him."

AJ was the closest to Josh and Nick stood behind her, so she felt anger rising in him. She grabbed a small part of his pants, telling him to calm down, but that obviously wasn't working.

"Uh, well, everyone has their own opinion. Look, Josh, it was nice—"

"Did you see his feud with Cena? Cena has like 5 moves and your _"husband" _still couldn't beat him." Josh finally acknowledged Nick's presence in the room, "Why couldn't you beat him Mr. Show Off? All I see is Mr. I Can't Win A Match."

"Josh, I think its best if you—"

"When exactly was the last time you won a legitimate match? Wasn't it a couple years ago that you had the championship? But didn't you lose it?"

Nick moved around AJ, sitting on the small table that was in front of the couch, sitting in front of Josh, "You know what? You're right. You are so right. I haven't won a match in a long time and I'm sure I won't win my next one, but do you want to know what I _do _know?"

"What?"

"If you _ever _come near my wife again, I can _assure _you that I will make your life a living hell."

"I'm not scared of you."

Nick gave him a fake smile and continued, "What you fail to realize is that I'm friends with a lot of people that I know you _are _scared of. So how about we make a deal. You don't come near her, and I won't beat the brakes off of you."

"Are you challenging me Mr. Nemeth?"

They were now face to face, smiling wickedly at each other, "So you know my government name? So you're a loser _and _a stalker?"

"Nick, don't play around with me. What _you _fail to realize is that we used to date, so I know her almost as well as you do."

"Oh, really?"

"Plus we were close before that, so it seems to me like I know your wife, just as much as you do."

Nick leaned back a little, analyzing this, "So you're telling me, that you're _challenging _my knowledge on my wife?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. Are you scared, Nick?"

_Challenge Accepted…_

***Lol, I have no clue why I wanted to do this, but next chapter is full of fluff and jealousy and stuff. I've already started writing it so I could know exactly how to end this chapter, but it'll be funny. Well, it was funny to me, so I hope it's funny/cute to you guys too***


	82. My Heart Belongs To You

It had gone a little too far…

"Nick, baby, please don't do this." AJ had been pleading with him about the idea the two men had conjured up. It was stupid in her opinion and it was Josh being childish about their breakup.

"Babe, he challenged me, and you know more than anybody, that I never back down from a challenge."

"This is so stupid, Nick." She breathed out heavily, "Baby, you know I'm yours, so why do this?"

"I'm going to prove a point to that sick little ex-boyfriend of yours."

AJ sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Is there any way I can talk you out of this?"

"Nope. My marriage has been tested and I'm standing up for it."

"I wish you'd be this into it when it came to our sex life."

Nick's turned his lips to the side and groaned, "Babe, are we still on this? I said I was sorry."

"You fell asleep on me, Nick, it was sort of hurtful."

"Come here," he pulled her closer to him by her waist and kissed her, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, okay? I promise."

"Nick, you can make it up to me by not doing this. You and Josh are not even competition to each other. My heart belongs to one man and that's you."

"That's sweet of you to say, babe, but he's annoyed me to the point where it's either this or I kill him, so I'm taking the easy road."

"Nick, you should take the _high _road and just ignore him."

He saw her rolling her eyes at him and he got mad, "Babe, I'm doing this for us!"

"It's not about us! This is about you! I don't care what Josh thinks because I'm _married _and he doesn't matter!"

"Oh, really? Because he sure mattered when you had to sneak and go meet up with him a couple years ago!"

AJ gasped, "Nick, that was a friendly meeting and you know that!"

"If it was _friendly _you should have told me about it."

"You knew already!"

Nick shook his head, not really in the mood to fight with her, "AJ, look, it doesn't matter. The show is over, Josh has pissed me off, and you're being difficult, so how about I just meet you back at the hotel?"

"Go, please, just go, anything to get you away from him."

"I don't get why you're defending him."

AJ rolled her eyes again, "I'm not defending him! I'm looking out for you, Nick!"

He shook his head again, exiting the conversation by going back into his locker room. Josh unfortunately was still in there, but all he wanted was his stuff. Sammy was with Ada, so he'd go get her afterwards, but he wanted to get away from this situation as quick as possible.

Josh smirked at him as he saw Nick grab his things, "What happened? Did April talk you out of our little deal?"

Nick ignored him, grabbing his jacket and leaving the room. AJ still stood outside of the door, looking at him with those chocolate eyes, "I'll get Sammy." He told her, walking straight past her, but he soon stopped, when he felt her touching his arm.

"Baby …" her eyes looked a little glassy from her feeling bad about their fight, "I'm sorry if you think I'm defending him, but I'm not."

"We'll talk about this later, babe."

"No, baby, I want to talk about it now."

He sighed, putting down his things and leaning against some crates that sat in the hall, "I'm listening…"

"I don't want you to feel like you have to prove anything to me. I didn't want you to do this because it was pointless. At the end of the day, you're the one I come home to, and you're the one that I love to kiss and hug and cuddle to at night."

He smirked, "You like to cuddle with me, babe?"

"Baby, I love to cuddle with you, it's my favorite thing to do."

"I thought you liked to do … _me."_

AJ blushed, "Well, of course, but I can't do any of that right now, can I?"

"You could, you just don't want everyone at work to see how much of a freak you really are."

She ran into his arms, burying her face into his chest, "I don't want them to see _everything_, baby."

"Why can't they see the little freak inside of you?"

"Because I'm an authority figure, Nick, I can't let them know that after hours I do un-PG like things."

"Un-PG?"

"WWE is a PG company, baby, I can't have them knowing that at a drop of a dime, I'll fall into bed with you."

Nick raised an eyebrow at her, "Whoa, wait, when did this happen? I didn't know that if I dropped a dime, you'd fall into bed with me."

"Nick—"

He rustled through his pockets, searching for change, "Babe, I swear, I know I have a dime in here somewhere."

AJ burst out with laughter, laying her head on his chest as he searched his pockets, "Even if you find a dime, you can't take me right here or anything."

"Why not? We could hide behind these crates right here."

She continued to laugh as they finally embraced in a hug, "Baby, I love you."

"I love you more."

"Isn't your doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

"Yeah, another pointless checkup to tell me that I'm still not cleared to wrestle."

"You'll wrestle soon, Nick, don't worry."

He huffed a little, "It feels like I've lost a part of me, you know? I can't even work out and _that's _what is killing me. I can barely leave my house, I have a freaking doctor's appointment ever other day, and nothing good ever comes out of them."

"Good things do come out of your appointments," she saw him getting a little flustered, so she caressed his cheek, "Baby, at least you don't have the headaches anymore and you can function properly."

"But I still get dizzy and I—"

"Because you had a concussion, Nick, it's not your fault."

"I _have _a concussion, AJ, _I still freaking have a concussion_."

"That's okay; it's not the end of the world, Nick. You can't wrestle for a couple more weeks, big whoop. The important thing is that you didn't have brain damage and you didn't have too much memory loss."

She was right, so all he could do was huff and stay quiet as he hugged his wife. All he wanted was to wrestle again, but unfortunately that couldn't happen. Wrestling was his life away from his daughter and his wife, so his life was basically over if he wasn't around them.

Nick couldn't help but smile a little at their conversation. They had gone from talking about Josh, to talking about her freakiness, to talking about his health.

"I just want to wrestle…" he whispered to her.

"You can wrestle me when we get back to the hotel."

"Is that a promise?"

"I promise, baby."

_A little bit later: At the hotel_

"Nicky, teach me how to do the sleeper hold on someone!" AJ was so excited. They had been back at the hotel for a while, and she promised him they would play around and wrestle. He had been showing her different moves she would always see and so far it was really fun.

"Okay, so basically, you cut off their blood circulation in their head and in their neck." He demonstrated it on her, careful to not harm her.

"Let me try it on you!"

"The last time I let you try something on me; you kicked me in the face."

"Baby, I'm sorry, it was an accident."

He touched his cheek and poked his lip out, "It still hurts."

"Well, if you hadn't shown me how to do a super kick, then maybe you wouldn't have gotten kicked in the face."

"You threatened me and said if I didn't show you, I wouldn't see you naked for a month!"

"I meant it, so you better be glad that you showed me."

She was so confusing sometimes, but he loved her, so he dealt with it. He rolled his eyes, crawling onto their bed, laying down and turning on the TV.

"Nicky, I wanted to learn more."

"What more do you want to learn?"

"Teach me a submission."

"Which one, babe?"

AJ came over and laid on him, kissing him passionately, "Whichever one you want to show me is fine."

"Really?" She nodded and he sat up, pinning her down to the bed by her wrists, "I have a few I can show you."

"I feel as though all you want to show me is how much you like my body."

"Babe, I would _never _take advantage of you like that," he grinned wide, trying to act serious, because technically he was lying, "I would never pin you down to the mattress and kiss your neck … or your arms … or your luscious lips. Psh, that's not me, babe, I wouldn't do that."

AJ released her wrists from his grip and pulled him down closer to her, kissing him again, "I love you."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, baby. I can't tell you I love you?"

"You can tell me that all you want, but I hear it in your voice, something is bothering you."

She sighed, "It bothered me a little bit that you might have thought that Josh was a threat or something."

He just listened, knowing she wasn't done…

"It made me feel like I'm not doing my job in loving you enough. If you have to think that an ex-boyfriend of mine is ever going to take your place, then I'm not doing my job. I never want you to think that I'm not yours, because I am."

"I know that, babe. I shouldn't have gotten so upset over him in the first place. He's not a threat, so I shouldn't have been mad at him."

"So, everything is okay? You're not mad about it anymore?"

"I stopped being mad when we came through the hotel room door and you let me take your shirt off."

AJ looked down at herself, realizing she didn't have her shirt on, "Oh, I totally forgot about that."

"I didn't."

She smiled, slapping his chest before bringing him into a hug, "I love you, Nicky."

"I love you more."

_At his appointment:_

"So, Mr. Nemeth, are you feeling any different since your last appointment?"

"Nope, I feel the same."

"Any dizziness?"

"Occasionally."

"Well, you know that means you can't wrestle, right?"

It was hard for him to accept it, but it was the truth, "Yeah, I know."

AJ sat in his lap as he was talking to his doctor. He insisted that she stay close to him, so she did. She had always noticed that at his appointments, he'd hold her tighter than usual. She felt the fear inside of him and it worried her that his fear would hold him back from getting better.

"Alright, so any headaches?"

"Nope."

"Lightheadedness?"

"Nope."

"Nausea?"

"Nope."

The doctor's appointment went on and it was basically the same as his last. Nothing much had changed considering he went two days ago, so this was pointless.

"Does this hurt?" the doctor pushed against the part of his head that got kicked.

"A little."

"Is it tender?"

"Yes."

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"I went to bed at like, 11 o'clock, so maybe about 9 hours of sleep last night."

"What have I told you? Even if you're just lying in bed, you need at least twelve hours of rest."

"Okay, okay, I got it."

AJ listened as the doctor ran down a list of things that needed to be done until his next appointment. One thing in particular caught her interest…

"So, wait, he has to leave the state? For what?" AJ asked, slightly confused.

"We need to see if he is able to fly again. Since it's a medical trip, it'll be free, so lucky for you guys, you get to spend three days in California."

"California?"

"Yes, it's about an hour flight, and it'll show us how much progress he's made other than how he feels."

"Oh, okay."

"So, in three days, you and him will be leaving for California, and visiting our neurologist at the facility near the hotel you'll be staying at."

Nick looked at AJ with an okay look, so they agreed, and left the doctor's office, holding each other's hand. The car ride home was silent, just how it was any other time they came from the doctor's office. He needed time to process what happened, and he wanted to do it in silence.

"Baby, I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Alright."

AJ jogged up the steps, entering their room with a sigh because she didn't know what to do with herself. She wandered into the bathroom, searching through the drawers to see if she'd find something interesting.

Nothing in the bathroom caught her attention, so she went back into the bedroom, going through the dresser drawers, doing the same thing she did in the bathroom. But this time she found something … and it wasn't just something…

_It was Nick's journal._


	83. Curious

_Entry 1:  
_

_So, this is my first time writing in this thing. Is this even going to help? If it doesn't I'm going to have a really nice "conversation" with my therapist. Dr. Reynolds told me to talk to this journal as though it was an imaginary person, so I'll be weird and do it.  
_

_I shall call you ... Felipe.  
_

_My mom died. That was harder than I thought to write out, but it had to be done in order for you to know what my problem is, Felipe. She passed away due to a severe heart attack and she just couldn't recover from it.  
_

_FYI, that was three months ago. I've shut everyone and everything out of my life because I'm alone. Of course, I have my wife, and I have my little baby girl, but other than that, I'm alone.  
_

_Yes, I feel completely alone. AJ tries her hardest to help, but it only makes it worse. I'm tired of her holding my hand at night like I'm a kid. I'm a grown man who needs to suck it up and deal with the fact that ... my mom isn't here anymore.  
_

__AJ started to tear at him saying she wasn't helping the situation. It had been so long, and they were past this, but she couldn't help but cry at the fact that her husband didn't find her useful, and found her help unneeded.

_I'm sitting on my windowsill, thinking about my mom and how she used to wear that same perfume. I hated that perfume only because she wore it all the time, but now it's one of the things I miss the most.  
_

_I should have been a better son to her. I should've cared and loved her more than I did, but I'm the stupid son that made mistake after mistake. I was horrible to her, and the only reason we were close before she died was because of little Sammy. She was so attached to her grandchild that she totally forgot about our problems and focused more on her.  
_

_I feel better now that I've told you this, Felipe. Next time I won't be so sappy and I'll crack a joke or two, but this did make me feel better.  
_

At this point, AJ's face was covered in tears. She couldn't believe that this was the type of stuff he was writing in his journal. So far everything was negative and she saw no glimpse of sunshine.

Nick came into their room, scaring her as she realized she had sat down on the floor as she read his journal.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be reading it, so she frantically stood up trying to slide it back into the drawer without him noticing.

"Babe, was that my journal?"

"Uh, yeah, I was, uh, I was looking through the drawers and I saw it—"

"Did you read it?"

"No, baby, of course not! Dr. Reynolds made a strict rule about me not reading your journal, and I'm sticking to it."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Babe..."

"Now, I will admit that I was tempted as I sat down there on the floor with it in my hands, but I couldn't find the courage to break my promise."

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh, uh, you know how I get. I get all emotional over the most random things. I was just sitting here on the floor, thinking about your concussion."

He came over to her, "Why are you thinking about my concussion?"

"It just bothers me seeing you hurt, you know? The last time you got hurt was when that guy..." AJ's voice drifted at the memory. Her lie had become a painful memory of their past, "When that guy came and made you do that stuff to your arm—"

"Why is this coming back up? Don't think about that, babe."

She hugged him tight, "Nicky, I love you so much."

He was confused, but he held on to her, hugging her just as tight as she was hugging him. He hated when she thought about the bad times because she was always hurt by them.

"Do you want to lie down?"

AJ nodded her head. When they got over to the bed, she snuggled close to him, trying to forget what she just read in his journal. It was in the past, so that's where it needed to stay.

_That Night:  
_

She couldn't sleep. She could barely look at him and not feel guilty for reading his journal, but for some reason, she found herself in their bathroom, reading more.

_Entry 2:  
_

_Today I went to the second therapy appointment and a lot of things were brought up. A lot of uncomfortable things. My mom, my marriage, my daughter, and a lot of other stuff that pissed me off. Felipe, is it weird that I wanted AJ to stay with me? I know I say she wasn't helping, but I wanted her there for some reason._

_I guess her being there made me feel safe. It made me feel like I wasn't alone and that's what Dr. Reynolds keeps telling me needs to happen. He keeps telling me that I'm not alone, so I guess this is me realizing it._

_Look at me, writing down my feelings like I'm a 14 year old girl. But if this helps, which it actually does, I'm willing to make the sacrifice._

That entry made her feel a little better. He was starting to feel like he needed her, which was all she ever wanted from him during this situation.

Suddenly, AJ heard the door open and it scared her because she thought she had locked it. It was Nick and he looked tired and confused. She tried hiding the book, but it had been blatantly in her hands, so she couldn't deny reading it this time.

Nick tilted his head to the side, looking between her worried face and the open book in her hands, "AJ…please tell me you weren't reading that."

His voice was sleepy and deep, but she heard the seriousness in his voice, "Uh, baby, listen—"

"You were reading my book," he paused, rubbing his eyes a bit because the light in the bathroom was too bright, "why would you do that?"

She ducked her head down, "I was curious."

"Wow, so you broke a promise you made to me, just because you were _curious_?"

"I was going through our drawer earlier today and I saw it and—"

"It doesn't matter!" he yelled at her. It scared the both of them a little bit at how mad he was getting over this, but the anger in him only rose and AJ could only stand there and feel the sting of it all.

"Nick, I'm sorry, I just—"

"Oh, I forgot, you were just so freaking _curious _that you had to go and read my stuff!"

AJ looked around for some reason, trying to find anything to distract her from this argument, "Nick, stop yelling."

"This is me being calm! I could snatch that book out of your hands, through it at you, and leave you, but no, I'm standing here yelling at you, so this is me being _very calm!"_

"Why are you so mad?! I didn't even get that far!"

She started to cry. Seeing him this angry with her always made her insides ache, but this time…he was on a rampage.

"It doesn't matter how far you got! You read the first paragraph, you read the first sentence, you read the first _word, _and none of that was your business!"

"It is my business, Nick! You're my husband! Everything that involves you, involves me, especially when it was hurting you!"

"It used to, but now it doesn't! I might not have been so mad if you had asked me several months ago could you read it, but what brought this on now?! Why did you want to read it now?!" he breathed heavily, not wanting to fight anymore because it wasn't even worth it, "You know what? Don't even answer that."

He walked about of the bathroom, leaving her to follow after him with tears still streaming down her face, "Baby, just listen!"

"What is there to listen to?! All that you have to say is you read it! I don't even care why you did it! I just care that you invaded that small ounce of privacy I had in a situation that I had to go to _therapy _for!"

"Therapy helped you though!"

"It did, but it's because of that book in your hands that I got through it!" he ran his hands through his hair, "To you, that's just a book, but to me, that was something that saved me! I was going in a downward spiral and it helped me realize that I had more to live for!"

"I know—"

"Oh, wait, you already know that because you _read it!"_

"I'm sorry, okay? I know that I shouldn't have read it, but just look at it from my point of view! I had to sit through that whole situation and not know what was going through your head! I was curious to know what your thought process was and what made you feel better!"

"You didn't even ask!"

"Would you have given it to me if I had asked?!"

"Yes!"

"Don't lie to me, Nick! You wouldn't have even let me go near this book if I had asked!"

The anger in him was starting to get a little out of hand, "I can't deal with you right now!"

"What is with you and walking out on all of our fights?! Why can we never just talk it out and get it over with?! You always have to prolong everything!"

"Excuse me for stepping back and not wanting to argue with my wife! I walk out because most of the time, it's your fault we're arguing in the first place, so I walk out because I can't deal with you!"

"You can't _deal _with me?! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You have these times when you want to be so caring and loving, and I love that side of you, I do. But then, when things don't go your way, you get hurtful and you cut deep and you go after whoever you're mad at like it's the last thing you have to do!"

AJ gasped, "That is not me!"

"Yes it is!"

"Well, let's talk about you! Let's talk about how one day you're happy and then the next you're all depressed about something! I can't deal with _that, _Nick! I have to put up with these multiple mood swings you have because I'm your wife, but I hate it!"

"I'm glad I know that now! Maybe I should just be mute around you and not say anything at all! Will that help out?!"

"Don't turn this on me!"

"_You _read my journal!"

"I'm your wife!"

"That doesn't matter!"

AJ crossed her arms, "If I don't matter to you anymore, then maybe that's the real problem." Her voice was still angry, but she was no longer yelling, "I started reading that because I wanted to know more. Sue me for just wanting to know how you feel."

"Don't even pull the 'he doesn't love me' thing because we both know that's a lie!"

She suddenly became sad again, feeling bad about this whole thing. He was right about her reading it, and he was right about her mood swings towards him, so maybe her arguing with him was wrong. She shouldn't be yelling at him…because she was wrong in this argument.

"Baby…" she ran over to him, squeezing him as tight as she could, "I don't care if you're mad, just don't leave."

He was confused by her sudden switch of emotions, "Uh—"

"Don't yell at me anymore, please? Just say you're not going to leave me."

He sighed because every now and then she always needed the reassurance that he wasn't going to leave her. It was usually at random times, which explained this, "I'm not going to leave you."

"Promise? Pinky promise? Swear? Anything, baby, just please tell me that no matter how much you yell at me or how much I screw up, you won't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, babe, stop thinking that."

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, "I read your journal because I really just wanted to know what you were thinking. You're so private about things that hurt you and I was just curious, baby, I swear I wasn't doing it to hurt you! You know how much you mean to me, so if I knew you'd be mad about it, I wouldn't have done it!"

"Calm down, babe, just calm down." he felt bad for yelling at her now. It was just a journal for therapy, so why was he so upset? He pulled her as close to his chest as possible, "Look, it's really late, do you want to lie down and we can finish talking about it in the morning?"

"No, I want to talk about it now."

Nick breathed out heavily, finding it within himself to face his fear. Yes, it was a fear of his to tell his wife what was really going on. He led her over to their bed and they got under the covers.

AJ laid on her side, staring at him as he looked up at the ceiling, "I'm listening whenever you're ready, baby, I'm all ears."


	84. Did She Break A Record or Something?

AJ laid completely motionless as she waited for her husband to speak. She wanted to know everything, and he was going to tell her…he just had to start speaking.

They had been laying there for a while. Nick was still looking up at the ceiling, trying to figure out his thoughts and how they should be said.

"I…" he started, but nothing else came out. He felt his wife finally moving closer to him, placing her face right next to his, "I…I'm scared."

"Of what?" she said softly.

"My feelings and how to say them."

"Baby, you know you can tell me anything."

He breathed out heavily, "I know, but I don't want to feel…_weak._" AJ listened carefully as he continued to speak, "I hate feeling weak and spineless, especially in front of you and Sammy and my friends and family."

"You're not weak…"

"This whole therapy thing has changed me mentally, but if I'm not speaking to my therapist, it's like I shut down when it comes to talking about feelings."

"Do you feel uncomfortable talking to me about some stuff?"

"Some things…yes, but most things, no. The things that I _need_ to tell you are the things that I feel uncomfortable talking to you about."

AJ felt horrible, "Nicky, you're not weak."

"My dad was so tough on me and Ryan when it came to showing how we felt growing up. He always said we needed to toughen up and act like men, so we bottled everything up. Dash was the baby so if he whined, it was okay, but Ryan and I had to act like we were soldiers all the time."

"Even when you were little?"

"Yeah, it was even worse when I was little. When I got into my teens and I was grown and I started doing drugs and drinking, it took me into a whole new world."

"A new world?"

"I felt invincible in that world. It was finally _my _world. I did whatever the hell I wanted to do and I did it, _when _I wanted to do it, so everything was wonderful. I had "friends" that drank with me and I had a job that paid well so I was never hungry…that world was _amazing."_

Did he want that world back? AJ questioned this as he explained himself to her. He sounded so…weird when he was talking about, so she couldn't help but question it.

"Do you want that life back?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Everything I've ever wanted in life, I have now, so I wouldn't trade it for the world. I knew when we started dating that you'd eventually ask me that question, and I've practiced answers to make you feel better, but in all actuality, the answer is just a simple 'no'."

AJ moved as close as possible, thinking about what he was saying to her, "Why does that book mean so much to you?"

"It was like an escape from reality. When I was writing in that book it was my own world. I could say and do whatever I pleased, and I didn't want anyone else to see that. You didn't get to the parts where I started talking dirty and stuff…around Entry 31 it gets really crazy."

"What do you mean crazy?"

"Okay, so Entry 45 is solely about what you look like naked."

AJ sat up, blushing, "Nick!"

"What? It's my journal, I can say whatever I want." He sat up, poking her in her stomach, "And then Entry 46 is about that birthday present you gave me last year."

Her cheeks were crimson red at this point, "Baby, stop…"

"What? I loved my birthday present last year. You, plus a pole in our bedroom was like heaven to me."

She slapped his chest, "First of all that was a birthday present that you should never speak about with others, okay?"

Nick made a face, "I sort of told John."

"What?!"

"I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret!"

AJ's mouth dropped, "Your best friend knows about your birthday present last year?"

"Yeah, we were trying to see who's wife was better and I just _happened _to mention that for my birthday you put a pole in our bedroom." He scrunched up his face, "Sorry, babe."

"You're not supposed to tell people about that kind of stuff."

"Oh, please! Like you didn't tell your friends that for Christmas one year you made me dress up like Santa with only a Speedo underneath."

AJ laughed, "The things you do for me are so sweet, baby."

"As long as you know I would only do that for you, then I think I'm okay."

There was a brief moment of silence. This had been a pretty crazy day for the both of them. Nick pulled her back down with him so they could finally get some sleep. AJ rested her head on his chest and enjoyed the sound of his heartbeat.

"I love you, babe."

"Nicky, I love you more."

_The Next Morning:_

"Baby! Baby! Baby! Wake up!" AJ screamed, bouncing on their bed, "Baby! Wake up!"

Nick groaned, sitting up but didn't open his eyes, "Is there a fire?"

AJ was confused, "No."

"Is Sammy okay?"

"Yeah, baby, she's fine."

"Are you dying or bleeding?"

"No, I'm fine too."

"Then I'm going back to sleep." Nick flung himself back down onto the mattress, wiggling around so the cover could just magically reappear on him again.

"Nick," she whined, "please get up. I made breakfast, and Sammy is being really nice because she's still sleep, and I just want to spend my morning with the most wonderful husband in the world."

"Babe, I love you so damn much, but I'm tired."

She laid next to him, kissing him softly, "I'm only in a t-shirt…"

"_Only _in a t-shirt?"

"No, I have—"

"Nope, not getting up."

What was his problem? He'd normally be up the second she said she made breakfast, "Please, baby? I'm really hyper right now and I'm in a really good mood, and I'm happy and I just want to have some alone time before Sammy wakes up."

"What time is it anyway?"

"9:37."

He groaned, pushing himself up into push-up position, "Alright, I'm getting up…just for you my lovely wife."

"Thank you! If Sammy stays sleep until about 11 how she normally does, you might can get an early birthday present, baby."

Nick snapped his head towards her. He had completely forgotten in about a week it would be his birthday. Even when they were talking about it last night it didn't ring a bell, "What are you talking about?"

"I think after 4, almost 5 years of being together, I've mastered the art of silence." She winked, pouncing on the bed how she was before, "Thanks for getting up, baby, you won't regret it."

In all actuality this was AJ making it up to him for going through his journal. She shouldn't have done it in the first place, so she owed him.

When Nick came out of the bathroom from washing his face, brushing his teeth, and messing up his hair a bit, AJ pounced on him, forcing him to carry her downstairs. It was worth it because the whole way down she was kissing on him like he was leaving for war or something.

"Okay, baby, so I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and some French toast, just in case you weren't in the mood for pancakes. Then I picked out a few movies for you to choose from, then I got us blankets and different things like that just in case you wanted to cuddle, and then—"

"Babe, what is all this for?"

She sort of bypassed his question, continuing with her rambling, "I know how much you like comedy, so I picked three comedy movies and the rest are chick-flicks, because I know you like those too, and I got—"

"April Jeanette Nemeth, what is all this for?"

She paused, sighing and ducking her head down because obviously he wanted an answer to his question, "Baby…" she started, and pushed some hair out of her face, "I just felt bad about what happened last night, so I was trying to make it up to you."

"You don't have to make it up to me, babe, it's alright."

"It's not to me, Nick. I was snooping and I shouldn't have been and—"

He kissed her, lifting her onto the counter and standing in between her legs. He kissed her hard, letting her know he was serious about her not having to make anything up to him. It wasn't that big of a deal anymore and they had talked it out last night, so everything was fine now to him.

Nick broke away from their kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing a little heavy. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a small shadow, "Oh, hey baby girl, what are you doing up?"

AJ turned to look at her baby and her eyes widened, "Nick!"

She sort of scared him, "What?"

"Is Sammy walking?! Did she walk in here?!"

Nick realized it too, "Oh my god! Did my little girl just walk into the kitchen?!"

"Get the camera! Get the camera!" she hopped down from the counter and squealed. This was a proud moment in parenthood and she was happy they were going to experience it together. "Sammy, don't move until daddy gets back, okay?"

Sammy was a little wobbly as she stood there with her head tilted to the side, "Ma ma." AJ almost passed out. Did her baby just say 'ma ma'?

"Nick! Hurry up!" she was already tearing up when he came down the steps with the camera already rolling, "Baby, she said 'ma ma'."

"No way!"

AJ nodded her head as Nick sat on the floor all the way across the kitchen trying to set Sammy to walk over to him. She continued to wobble, but she took a step, and then another, and then other, and the happiness in the household grew by the second.

AJ took the camera when she was getting really close to him, and when Sammy was all the way to Nick he pulled her into an immediate hug, telling his baby girl how proud of her he was.

"Say 'ma ma' again, Sammy." AJ said when she sat down on the floor too, "Say 'ma ma'."

"Ma ma!" Sammy said happily in her little voice, finally letting AJ's flood gates open. "Ma ma!" Sammy kept repeating, wobbling back and forth between her two parents. She'd walk over to Nick and hug him and then come wobbling back over to her mom, hugging her too.

"Sammy are you just going to leave daddy out of the equation? Do I get a 'dada' or something?" She giggled that giggle he loved, "It's okay, baby girl, you've made my day already. Is this the early birthday present mommy was talking about?"

She winks at him and wipes her last tears, "Samantha Adaline Marie Nemeth you don't know how much me and daddy love you." AJ kisses Sammy on the cheek and they finally get off the floor.

"My baby girl can walk now, huh, Sammy?" Nick swings her around in the air for a bit, listening to her giggle as AJ silently caught it all on tape. They were the cutest when they were around each other and she wanted to save the memory. "Are you hungry? Is my Sam-Bam hungry?"

AJ grabbed Sammy, placing her in her highchair before fixing her food, "Nick, do you want to let Sammy feed herself or do you want to feed her?"

"Daddy's big girl can feed herself today, but if she makes a mess, I'll bath her."

"Alright."

They start eating and conversation starts, of course about the huge milestone they just witnessed. It was life changing…well not really life changing, but it was overwhelming.

"Did Sammy break a record? Is it a record to walk and talk in the same day?"

Nick thought about it, "I don't know, I'll look it up."

"I can barely eat, I'm like shaking."

"Me too," he smiled wide, wiping Sammy's mouth, "daddy is so proud of you."

"Da da." Sammy said beating on her chair, making Nick almost choke on his pancake, "Da da."

"Wait…wait…did she?"

"Yes, baby, she just said 'da da'." AJ said with a small laugh.

"I…am _not _okay." He told her, poking out his bottom lip because he was legitimately about to cry over his daughter saying her second word. "Babe…this is so unreal."

"I know, baby, I know." AJ came over, sitting in his lap, wiping a small tear that fell from his eye, "She's growing up so fast…it seems like just yesterday we brought her home."

"Time flies…"

"And this is just the beginning…"


	85. You think I'm What!

"Nikki, I can't believe you brought us with you to go bra shopping for John." Ada told her, rolling her eyes in the process.

"I just wanted you guys' opinion on some things. This will be our 5th year together, so I want to make it special."

AJ smiled because she knew the feeling. Her and Nick's anniversary was a while ago and it was so special. This year coming up would be their 5th and she was so excited to see what was in store for them.

"That one is so cute!" Celeste said, getting approval from the rest of the girls who were nodding their heads.

"Are you sure? I mean, I like the lace, but not all over like this." She analyzed the bra and underwear thoroughly, "I think I'll go with the pink one."

"That's my favorite." AJ smiled brightly, picking up her things as they all started to exit the store after Nikki paid for her things.

"So, where are we going now?"

"I was thinking we could just go out to eat and head back to my place like we planned."

The girls approved. AJ and the girls had planned this night far in advance to where Nick was well aware of the girls coming over and staying the night. Sammy was going to be home, which was a bonus because all the girls loved their daughter, so the topic of kids would come up sooner or later.

They sat down at the table in the restaurant, ordered their drinks, and were now looking for what they wanted to eat.

"So...I'm not sure if Bryan was ready to tell you guys, but," Brie said with a suspicious smile, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone gasped, "Really?! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Bryan wanted to make sure it was a good pregnancy and nothing went wrong, but so far, everything has been fine."

All the girls congratulated her and that's when kids started to come up, "AJ, when are you and Nick going to have another baby?" Ada asked.

"I'm not sure. We haven't really talked about it. Lately we've been so focused on Sammy, especially because she's walking and talking now, so...maybe soon, I'm not sure."

"Does he want another baby?"

"Yeah, we've always talked about having at least one more baby, maybe two, but for now we're happy with our little Sammy."

"So...this may sound weird, but can I ask you guys a question?" Ada looked nervous so AJ paid close attention, "Have you guys ever tested your husbands? Like, to see if they were cheating?"

There was a silence as they all thought about it, but Celeste spoke up first, "Should we?"

"I'm just asking, I mean, I have major trust issues, so I did it, and...I found out the truth and I felt much better knowing that there was no possibility of him cheating on me."

AJ was confused, "What did you do?"

"I got the idea from my mom, actually, and she said to buy a pair of underwear and plant it in your house and pretend you found them and confront your husband about it."

"But how does that prove anything?"

"If he panics, he's cheating, if he doesn't panic, then you're in the clear."

Was AJ really contemplating doing this? She'd never in a million years think that Nick would cheat on her, but it was worth a try...right?

No...she wasn't going to do that to him. She trusted him with all of her heart, so this test wasn't necessary. But what if she did find something? What if Nick was hiding something big from her? What if he _was_ cheating?

Those questions rang through her head as she pulled up in her driveway, looking over in the passenger's seat at the small bag with one single pair of blue, lace underwear. She bought some that she would never wear so it didn't too obvious.

AJ tucked the small bag into her purse, going into her home with a huge smile on her face. It soon faded when she didn't see or hear anything downstairs.

She ran up the steps, "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

She heard his voice come from their bedroom, so she walked in, seeing him changing into some more comfortable clothes, "I missed you."

He looked over at her, "Awe, babe, I missed you too."

"Where's Sammy?"

"I put her to sleep already, but she'll be up later. We were playing the entire time you were gone, so she was tired."

AJ changed into one of his t-shirts and got into bed next to him, watching him turn the channels on the TV.

"Nicky, do you love me?"

"More than anything, babe." He never looked away from the TV, which made her wonder was it sincere.

"Are we going to have more kids?"

Nick huffed, "We've talked about this so many times, babe, I think you know by now I want more children."

AJ gave up and rested her head on his chest, rubbing it gently with her fingers. He didn't wrap his arm around her tonight, which was weird, but she soon heard the doorbell ring, which distracted her from her thoughts.

"I'll go get it," she told him, rolling her eyes when he didn't even budge to go get the door, "you just lay here and look pretty."

She left their bedroom, going downstairs and opening the door, seeing all of her friends in the cutest pajamas they could find. This was a legitimate sleepover and they were making the most of it.

They set up games and movies and snacks in front of the TV downstairs, smiling and giggling all the way through it. The party had just begun and it was already the best time they had had in a while.

"I know this sleepover is supposed to be for us, but I just want to ask you guys a question," Brie started, "I'm 5, almost 6 months pregnant—"

"And you're not showing yet?!" AJ gasped. She was only 4 months when her little baby bump started to show.

"Yeah, I have a small bump, I just where loose clothes so nobody notices." The girls nodded so she continued, "Are cravings real?"

"Oh, god, yes!" Ada told her.

"I had them all the time, it was crazy." Nikki said, "John used to have to run to the store at like 3 in the morning and get me what I wanted."

"I never really had cravings," everyone gasped and looked at AJ, "I mean, the thing with me was, I just always knew exactly what I wanted to eat, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I never would have to look at a menu, or look through the pantry because I always knew _exactly_ what I wanted to eat already."

"I was just asking because I don't have them yet, so I thought it was just me."

Nikki spoke up again, "Brie, I promise, pregnancy is a beautiful thing. It may not seem like it when you're having hot flashes and your feet hurt and back hurts and you have shortness of breath-"

"You're making it sound like torture."

All the girls laughed, "It's not torture, Brie, it's one of the most beautiful experiences you'll ever get to live through, especially because Bryan will be right there with you."

"It's such a good feeling when your husband is just as in love with your baby as you are." AJ said, remembering her pregnancy, "Nick was obsessed with Sammy even before she was born. It was kind of weird, but he _enjoyed_ my mood swings and the late-night runs, and the baby bump-" she felt herself tearing up.

"Awe, don't cry!" They all said, coming a little closer, "Sweetie, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I'm such a baby, but...I don't know, I look back on those 9 months and I guess...I didn't appreciate him then. He did so much for me and he loved me and he was the best husband he could be to me and—" alright, now she was all-out crying.

"It's okay..."

"You guys know I wasn't always here. I was in a subway, begging for food and that life compared to my life now, is all because of him."

Reflecting back always made her cry. He didn't have to help her up when she fell down those steps. He didn't have to take her back to the hotel; he didn't have to give her clothes to sleep in. He didn't have to give her a job; he didn't have to ask her to be his girlfriend. He didn't have to love her, he didn't have to propose, and he sure as hell didn't have to marry her and start a family..._but he did._

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, appreciate Bryan during your pregnancy. Everything he's doing for you is because he loves you, and because he loves your baby."

There was a silence. A brief silence as they all took a moment to appreciate and think of their wonder husbands. Everyone and every couple had their own story, so everyone's experiences were all different.

"So I tried the little cheating test..." Celeste said out of the blue.

"What?! What happened?!"

"Stephen got so mad at me." She looked around, turning her lips to the side, "Like, I did it, and he didn't even budge. He was just watching TV and didn't even look over at the underwear, so I thought that was a good thing."

"When did he get mad?"

"Like 2 minutes before Nikki picked me up to come here." Nobody liked to argue with their husband, so the mood in the room had changed, "I was so happy that he passed the test that I let it slip and he found out. Girls, when I tell you he went ballistic...that's an understatement."

"Whoa, really?"

It was rare to see Stephen in a bad mood, "Yes, really."

AJ began to worry. What if Nick's reaction was the same? She absolutely hated arguing with him, especially when she was the one that was wrong in the situation. He always ended up forgiving her, or getting over it, but it still wasn't sounding like such a good idea anymore.

Okay, no, this no longer was a good idea. She realized this as Celeste kept talking, going into further detail about how angry he was. She felt so stupid for already planting the underwear in their closet, thrown to the side somewhere, as if he was cheating on her inside their closet.

She was doing everything opposite of what they would usually do. They had never done anything in their closet, so hey, why not try it out and put the "cheating underwear" in the closet.

"Babe!" She heard Nick call her from the stairs, but he was already on his way down, "Babe, are all women in the room dressed?"

He had his eyes covered, holding Sammy in one arm, walking forward until he eventually bumped into the couch. "Yes, Nick, all women are dressed."

He opened his eyes and smiled at all the ladies, "Hello."

"Hi Nick." They said in unison.

"Baby, what you doing down here? I told you this was a guy-free zone."

Nick walked over to her, making a pouty face, "Sammy, look, mommy doesn't want us here."

"Mama!"

"No, no, Sammy. Mama's being mean, you're supposed to be on _my_ side."

"Dada?" She looked puzzled, tilting her head to the side, trying to figure out exactly what he was saying.

"Yes, dada is the one that you should be happy to see, not mama."

"Dada?" She still looked puzzled, which was the cutest thing ever.

"Yes, Sammy, dada." Nick placed her down on the ground, making sure she was balanced, "Come on, let's go make you some snack." Sammy got the memo and walked towards him and they disappeared into the kitchen.

AJ turned back around to see all the girls staring at her with those cute faces, "What?"

"Your family gets cuter and cuter each time we see them."

"Awe, thanks."

A few minutes later, Nick ran out of the kitchen, hiding on the other side of the room, by the couch. A few seconds later, Sammy tried to run out of the kitchen, but fell. She was a trooper, so she propped herself up and ran towards her mom, "Mama!"

"Yes, baby?"

"Dada! Dada!"

AJ couldn't help but smile, "Go find him." She snuck and pointed to where he was and Sammy squealed, giggling like crazy.

She ran behind the couch and saw her daddy and all you heard was giggling when he emerged, tickling her until she fell onto the floor.

"You found me, Sammy, you found me!" He kept saying as she wiggling around on the floor, but he just kept tickling her. Her smile brightened his day no matter how late at night it was. "Baby girl, you found me!"

"Da...da...da...da."

It was such a cute moment, nobody wanted to interrupt. AJ just looked on, smiling wide at her little girl and husband. This is what she meant...Sammy was just as much a part of his world as she was in hers.

"AWE!" Ada said out loud, catching Nick's attention.

He narrowed his eyes, "Come on, Sammy, we're being watched."

"Baby, come here."

"Uh oh, wait a minute, Sammy, mommy wants some." He smirked, crawling over to her and pushing her down, "You need something, babe?"

"Stop being nasty, baby. We have guests and a baby in the room."

He chuckled, "What do you need?"

"Sammy's going home with Ada in the morning, so I was just wondering what we were going to do tomorrow."

He thought, "Uh, I'm not sure. I don't have anything planned, you?"

"No, I just want to spend the day with you."

"Awe, babe, that's so sweet."

AJ playfully glared at him, "You know I love to spend alone time with you."

"Really? I didn't know," she giggled and pecked his lips, causing him to smile, "Oh, babe, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, baby, what is it?"

"Whose are these?" Nick put his hand in his basketball shorts pocket, making a weird face until he pulled out what he wanted to show her.

AJ froze as she laid there; not knowing what to say…_it was the blue lace underwear._

"Um—"

"You think I'm cheating on you?"


	86. It's Almost Your Birthday

AJ laid there speechless, "Uh, no, baby, of course not."

He still was hovered over her, but in a way that didn't look too weird in front of her friends and Sammy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course, I don't even know where those came from."

She knew that he saw right through that lie, but for some reason he smiled down at her, "Really?"

"Yeah, baby, I have no reason to lie to you." She had a _big_ reason to lie to him.

"You're so cute." Nick kissed her nose and got up from the floor, picking up Sammy, "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning. Tell me mommy goodnight, Sammy."

She waved her hand goodbye, "Mama! Night!"

"Goodnight, Sammy, mommy loves you."

Nick started walking up the stairs and back to their bedroom and on his way into their bedroom he saw AJ looking up at him and Sammy from the banister.

He gave her one of those looks that she quickly had to look away from. It was one of those "you're in so much trouble" kind of looks and she hated it already.

What if this led into another argument? She wasn't emotionally ready to be in an argument with him especially because everything that they would argue about, she would be in the wrong.

"AJ, are you okay?" Ada asked.

"Uh, yeah, I was just thinking about something."

The truth was she was scared. What if Nick thought that she actually thought he was cheating on her? Would that put a strain on their relationship?

AJ gasped aloud on accident, but really it was meant to be silent. What if Nick thought she didn't trust him anymore? That thought scared her. She trusted him with all her heart but curiosity overwhelmed her and she wanted to try it out and now she was regretting it.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh?" Her thoughts had been interrupted, "Yeah, girls, I'm fine."

Of courses she wasn't fine. She hated that look he had given her. That look probably meant he was being nice to her until her friends left then he'd get mad, which she was regretting.

_The Next Morning:_

__  
"Bye." AJ yelled to Ada, who was the last person to be leaving since she was taking Sammy home with her for the night.

She closed the door, walking back into their home, getting warm again as she came into her kitchen where Nick was, making a rare cup of coffee. "Baby, how did you sleep last night?"

AJ started to massage his back while he was turned towards the stove, "Cheaters always sleep well. They feel good about themselves knowing that they got away with it."

"I don't think you're cheating on me, baby-"

"I seriously don't even care," he turned around and his eyes told a completely different story, "I thought about it last night and I don't even care. Believe what you want to believe."

Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach, "Baby, look at me." He turned towards her, making the strongest face he could, but she saw through it and she was wrong. He wasn't mad at her..._he was hurt_. "I'm sorry, okay? It was something I wanted to try just to see what your reaction would be."

Nick decided not to talk about this anymore, "I got tickets to a comedy show today for us if you want to go with me. If you don't want to come, I'll take Ryan, but I want you to come."

"Of course I'll come, baby, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

His phone rang, breaking a stare they had on each other, "Hello?"

_"Hey, bro, I was just calling to let you know I got a couple more tickets to the show, so you can invite another couple if you want."  
_

"Oh, cool, uh, I'll ask AJ to ask Nikki and John then."

_"Yeah, they're funny and stuff, so it'll be cool."  
_

"Are you coming with Aubrey?"

_"Of course, I'm not going to be the fifth wheel, dude."  
_

Nick chuckled, "Alright, we'll meet you there at 8 then."

They hung up and AJ wanted to know what they were talking about. She got bits and pieces but she wanted to know what was said.

"Was that Ryan?"

"Duh," he walked into the family room as though he was heading upstairs, "Oh, wait, if you think I'm lying, because that's what cheaters do, you can check my phone." He threw his phone down on the couch and made his way up the stairs without even looking back at her.

"Nick..." He was gone already and she knew it, but the emotion of guilt was taking over her. She was overwhelmed with the thought of him leaving her because he thought that she thought that he was a cheater...which she knew he wasn't.

Tomorrow was his birthday. This wasn't something she wanted to be arguing about on his birthday so today was it. Today was the day she had to pull out all the tricks in the book and get him to forgive her in time for his birthday.

This was going to be hard work. He was hurt by her "accusations" so that meant she had to heal a wound AND make up everything...and she only had less than 24 hours to do so.

Silence wasn't going to help. She needed communication in there somewhere so Nick ignoring her had to stop.

They got ready in silence. They left the house in silence. They arrived at the club in silence. But that would end soon.

"Hey, guys!" Ryan came over saying, seeing them dressed up for the occasion.

"Hey, Ryan." They both said, but it wasn't the cute type of thing so Ryan knew something was going on.

"Well, come on, we have a table already."

They followed behind and AJ found that the perfect opportunity to start putting her plan into place. She grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and as she expected, he didn't hold on tighter or anything, but he didn't remove his hand, which was a good start.

"Baby, what are you getting to eat?"

He looked through his menu and for a minute she thought he wasn't going to answer her, but he most likely did because they were around people. "Um, I hear the Cheaters Special of the day is steak, so I'll probably get that."

"Nick, don't..." She didn't look at him, which she knew would make him mad. Her motive was to get him mad enough to where he'd talk to her, yell at her, something. She just wanted the communication there so they could get it over with and he could have a nice birthday.

They ordered their food and AJ got as close to Nick as possible. They were in a secluded booth in the back of the comedy club and she saw trouble. Trouble, as in Amy.

She got protective and that sort of intervened in her "plan"...

"Hey, everyone!" Amy said with a smirk as she saw them.

Everyone spoke up, being polite. "Amy, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were going to be here tonight." Ryan asked.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything tonight, just here to scope out anyone who might want to open up for me on my new comedy tour I'm doing."

Even AJ was impressed, "Congratulations."

"Thanks, AJ, that means a lot coming from you."

Everyone heard the sarcasm in her voice, but AJ decided to play it cool, "You deserve it."

"Of course I do. Unlike some people," she gave another sarcastic gesture and coughed, "I work very hard for what I get."

"I'm sure you do."

AJ could feel Nick lightly putting his hand on her leg to calm her down even before she got upset. Even when he was mad, he knew his wife enough to know that things could get ugly if it wasn't defused early on.

"AJ, what—"

Nick didn't even let Amy finish, "Do you want to dance?" he asked his wife.

It caught her off guard, but she accepted the offer anyway, "Sure, baby, I'd love to."

She took his hand as they inched out of the booth and over to the sectioned off dance floor. It wasn't a slow song, but it wasn't a stripper song or anything, so they swayed to that beat like they normally would.

"Thanks for the save back there, Nick."

"Sure."

He twirled her and when she came back to his chest he didn't pull her close how he normally did, and she was bothered by it. She remembered her plan and decided to not get discouraged.

"Baby, what do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?"

"Nothing really," he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm getting old, I don't need a party or anything. Sammy comes home, you'll be there, well, that is unless you think I'm still cheating, but hopefully you'll be there."

"I don't think you're cheating on me, Nick."

"Then why the hell would you put those in our closet?"

She cringed at him getting a little angry as the song changed, "I let the girls get in my head, okay? Ada said she did it and she felt more comfortable in her relationship knowing for sure that her husband wasn't cheating, so…I tried it."

"So you're not _comfortable _in our relationship? Does it _worry _you think when I'm out and you're not around that I'll sleep with another girl or something?"

"No, baby, of course not." She placed her hands on his chest and sighed, "I know, I know, I was wrong for doing it, and I know your feelings are hurt by me doing it, I just…I just wanted to be sure."

"Be sure of what? That I'm not sneaking around behind your back and sleeping with…" he thought of a girl, "Amy, hell, even Nikki? Is that what you wanted to sure of?"

"I know you won't cheat on me, baby, I was just scared."

"Of?"

"The 'what if'…you could be the most perfect guy in the world, which you are, and still be cheating on the girl you supposedly love."

AJ ducked her head down and Nick finally pieced the puzzle together, "You've been cheated on before, haven't you?"

She just nodded her head and looked away from him, "It's not a pleasant feeling and I didn't want to go through that again. He was a relationship I could get over, but you…I'll die before I get over you, Nick. We have a daughter, we have so much love for each other—"

"Which is why you should know that I'm nothing like him," Nick rolled his eyes because he hated being compared to people, "I'm not your ex-boyfriend, or your high-school-sweetheart, AJ, I'm your _husband_. There is a distinct difference."

"I know…"

"You obviously saw something in me that you didn't see in every other loser that crossed your path. I'm not going to cheat on you…like, _never. I'll _die before I ever cheat on you, okay? So don't question it, don't let your mind wonder, don't buy ugly underwear, and please….don't _ever _bring it up again."

They stood there for a few seconds, processing what he had just said. Nick questioned himself on whether he was too hard on her, and AJ wanted to know whether she should continue with her plan or let him be. He was obviously still a little upset about this, which meant his great birthday was about to be put in jeopardy, which AJ wasn't going to let happen.

They left the comedy club eventually and they left, exactly the way they came. It was silent on the way to the car, on the ride home, as they walked into their home, and even as they settled down.

"Nick?" AJ called, not hearing him in the house. She never felt safe when she was home alone, but whether he was mad or not, he always told her when he left.

She never got a response, so she searched downstairs, still not seeing him. She noticed the door to the backyard was unlocked and she peeked out, seeing him in the Jacuzzi. Bells went off in her head and she concocted the perfect plan to lead him into the perfect birthday.

AJ ran back upstairs and changed into a bikini, which was step one, get his attention. Another part of step one would involve her doing something completely crazy, but she'd do anything for her husband.

She quietly walked into the huge backyard and saw the pool and the Jacuzzi lit up with him relaxing in the Jacuzzi. She took a deep breath and dropped her robe, letting the really cool air hit all the parts of her body that weren't covered by her swimsuit.

It was now or never, so she took one last deep breath, running further into their backyard and jumping into the freezing pool. Once she got under it wasn't as bad, but the initial dive felt like Antarctica.

AJ came back up to the surface, seeing her husband now on the part of the Jacuzzi that was closest to the pool, probably seeing if she was okay.

"Baby, get in!" she smiled wide at him and he raised an eyebrow at her, "Please? Get in!"

"Are you crazy? I specifically got into the Jacuzzi so I could be warm."

"Stop being a wimp and get in. It's not as cold once you get in here and swim around a bit."

"No."

"Come on, it's almost your birthday," she gave him those eyes, "please?"

He sighed, rolled his eyes, and huffed all at the same time. He didn't even say anything; he just got out of the Jacuzzi, took a deep breath, and dived into the freezing pool.

"This water is freezing, AJ."

She giggled and went under, coming as close to him as possible, shoving him as she was under the water. He came under, making different faces, making her laugh, releasing air she didn't want to.

They resurfaced and just stared at each other. Her plan was working, so she wasn't going to stop the flow, "Come and get me, Superman." She floated away, leaving him to give her a look while she floated to the other side of the pool.

"What is the point of this?"

"I'm just making sure you have a great birthday."

"It's not even my birthday yet."

"Your birthday started about a week away for me."

He didn't quite understand her point, but he felt a small relief that he wasn't upset with her anymore. He didn't feel any aggression towards her anymore. He just saw his wife, his beautiful wife, and that's all he ever wanted to see.

A while later they both got into the Jacuzzi to warm up. They had played around, kissed a few times, just things like that. She was slowly reeling him in and he was coming in fast.

"It's so much warmer in here."

Nick closed his eyes, resting his arms on the side of the Jacuzzi, "That's because you wanted to be wild tonight and jump into a freezing pool."

She giggled and came over to him, straddling his lap, "Baby, are you still mad at me?"

He opened his eyes and moved his arms around her tiny waist, "I don't know, am I?"

"Can I make it up to you?" she bit the edge of her lip and looked down, tugging lightly at the swimming shorts he had on.

"I mean…if you want to."

AJ had a smile plastered over her face as she dove in to kiss him. She felt the love and the passion that she had missed all day, just because of their small disagreement earlier in the day.

They had started to get a little carried away and they noticed when AJ let out a small moan, "Babe, we can't do this out here."

Her breath was kind of heavy, "Upstairs?" He nodded and she wrapped herself around him as he took them out of the Jacuzzi and into the house. They reached the bedroom and AJ realized something, "Baby, the bed, we'll get it soaking wet because of our clothes."

"Who said by the time we get to the bed you'll be in clothes?"

_Later:_

AJ was witnessing something she had never witnessed before. Instead of _her _being out of breath, her husband was. He was basically gasping for air.

He was panting like a dog who had been in the sun all day, "Babe…what…was…that?"

"That was your early birthday present."

"There's more?!" he barely could speak as he laid there on top of her, "I don't think I can handle anymore of that."

She giggled, rubbing the back of his neck as he finally started to catch his breath, "Baby, I love you."

"I love you more."

AJ looked over at their clock and saw that it was 12:01, "Happy Birthday, baby."

He lifted his head and looked over and saw the time and smiled, "Thank you."


	87. It's Your Birthday

_1:24 a.m._

They only had been asleep for about thirty minutes. After them spending a few more minutes kissing and loving all over each other after she told him Happy Birthday for the first time, they fell asleep.

What other way to fall asleep than wrapped up with your naked wife to start out a great birthday?

Unfortunately, it didn't last too long...

His phone began to ring, interrupting their peaceful slumber. He groaned because he was comfortable, lying slightly on top of his wife, and now someone obviously wanted to die for interrupting their sleep.

He turned over, grabbing his phone, clicking the answer button just to get his phone to shut up, "Hello?"

_"Hey, bro!"  
_

"Ryan," his brother always called him early in the morning to make sure he was the first to tell him happy birthday. "I'm sleeping, call me back later when it's a normal time of the day."

_"No! Don't hang up!"  
_

He groaned again, "Ryan, my wife is sleeping, I really don't have time."

_"Why is she sleeping? It's your birthday."  
_

"It's 1:30 in the morning! Everyone is sleep!"

_"Alright, alright, I just called to tell you you're getting old."  
_

"Okay, is that it?"

_"Happy Birthday, bro."  
_

"Thank you, now get off my phone." Nick hung up, throwing his phone down and kissing AJ's forehead.

_2:47 a.m.  
_

His phone...was ringing again.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Nick."  
_

Why was everyone so calm when they called him at these ridiculous times of the night? "Who is this?"

_"It's John, duh."  
_

"Why are you calling my phone?"

_"Wait, today's your birthday, right?"  
_

"Yes—"

_"Happy Birthday!" He yelled, causing AJ to wiggle around.  
_

Nick got a better grip on her, "Dude, I have a sleeping, naked, wife lying with me; I kind of have to sleep."

_Nick could almost see the smirk on John's face, "Uh oh, you got some before your birthday? Early birthday present?"  
_

"Sure, whatever—"

_"It was great wasn't it? It's always the best when it's unexpected."  
_

"It was great actually," Nick caught himself, "look, I have to go."

_"You go back to sleeping with your naked wife."  
_

"I will." He hung up and was surprising punched in the stomach, "Ouch."

"Stop telling people I'm naked."

He had to laugh, "You heard that?"

"I also heard Ryan call you." AJ rearranged herself in his arms, placing her hand on his chest, "Stop being mean to your brother."

"Babe—"

"It's your birthday; sue people for trying to actually be nice to you."

"Okay, you're either not my wife or you're really tired."

"What do you mean?"

"You would never say something like that."

She huffed, finally getting comfortable, "Baby, just go back o sleep."

"Fine, fine, fine."

_3:50 a.m.  
_

Really? Really?

"Hello?"

_"Nick! Happy Birthday!"  
_

He could tell by the voice that it was Ada, "Thank you."

_"Sorry for waking you up."  
_

"It's alright; you're not the first one."

_She groaned, "I was trying to be the first."  
_

"Maybe next year."

_"Your early morning/sleepy voice is really hot."  
_

"Go back to sleep, Ada." AJ said, not even opening her eyes. "I'm not afraid to come kick your—"

"Babe, I think she gets it. Go back to sleep."

"It's really hard to sleep when someone calls you every freaking hour."

_"I'm going to hang up now, alright?" Ada told him.  
_

Nick hung up his phone, "You have to admit that my morning voice is sexy, babe."

"Shut up and let me sleep."

_4:35 a.m._

AJ groaned this time, turning over, not even being able to enjoy his grip on her anymore.

It was the same kind of call…someone trying to be the first to tell him happy birthday.

"Babe, come here," he pulled her back over to him, rolling her over so she back in her previous position, "stop being mean and lay with me."

"Nick, I swear, if someone else calls you I'm going to flip out."

"That's fine, just cuddle with me. It's my birthday; it's the least you can do, right?"

"I'm laying here..._naked_. I think I've done more than enough."

She was more than right, "I know, I know. I love you, babe."

"I love you too, Nicky."

_5:12 a.m._

"I can't take it!" She yelled, grabbing his phone before he could. She answered the phone, "Look, I know it's his birthday, but we need sleep!"

_"Well, good morning to you too, Mrs. Nemeth."  
_

She groaned, "Hi, Diana."

_"Tell my cousin I said happy birthday, I'll talk to you guys later."  
_

"Alright, bye." She hung up the phone, looking over at Nick, who was trying his hardest not to laugh, "What?"

"That was hot."

"What?"

"You're really cute when you're mad."

"Nick, I'm going to try and get some sleep, alright?" She angrily laid down, but cuddled into him anyway.

_7:08 a.m._

"I want to sleep!" AJ yelled, grabbing his phone and basically chucking it at the wall across from their bed.

"Babe, you're going to have to buy me a new phone."

"I don't care! I just want to sleep!

"Calm down—"

"Nicholas Theodore Nemeth, if you complete that sentence I will murder you! I don't care if it's your birthday!"

He knew she was serious, "Sorry, just lay back down, and now that you've destroyed my phone, we can get some sleep, alright?"

"Nicky, I just want to sleep." She was tired, so her emotions were running wild, which he expected.

"Come here," he grabbed her, pulling her onto him so she could lay her head on his chest, "just lay here and go to sleep, it's alright."

Nick felt like she was Sammy for a second, but he knew she was like this when she couldn't sleep. It was his birthday, but he was more than willing to help out his loving wife.

_12:34 p.m._

"Baby, wake up." she shook him lightly, smiling like crazy, "Nicky, wake up."

He groaned, turning over onto his stomach, "Five more minutes."

"I guess you more even more tired than I was." AJ giggled, pushing him until he was lying on his back again, "Come on, birthday boy, get up."

"Are you still naked?"

"If you get up, you'll find out."

He popped up, seeing her in a big t-shirt and some comfy socks, "You're not naked, babe, you tricked me."

"Come downstairs, I made you breakfast and I've set up some movies and stuff for us to watch before Sammy comes home for a little bit, and then we'll go to your party."

"Whoa, wait, what party?"

AJ smiled wide, "Duh, you didn't think we were just going to sit at home all day, did you?"

"I was hoping we could do some other things—"

"Nicky, we can't just be naked all day for your birthday."

He made a face, "Wow…definitely not going to be a good day."

"Shut up and come downstairs, your food is getting cold."

Nick smiled and pulled her close, "I love you so much." He kissed her lightly, examining her a bit, "You don't even realize how much."

"Baby, I love you too."

_Later: When Sammy Got Home_

"Sammy, its daddy's birthday."

Their daughter giggled and clapped her hands, "Dada!"

"Yes, dada, Sammy." They walked into the living room, where Nick was finishing up watching one of his favorite comedy specials, "Go say hi."

She released her daughter, letting her run over to the couch and giggle when she saw her dad's surprised face, "Dada!"

"Hello there my beautiful baby girl." He picked her up and laid her on his chest, "Did you have fun with Auntie Ada?"

"Yes!"

"Awe, you're a mini-Daniel Bryan."

"Unca Bry?" Nick laughed at her attempt to say 'Uncle Bryan'.

"Yeah, baby girl, Uncle Bryan. He would love to hear you say that word." She giggled and got comfortable on his chest, "You and mommy have made this the best birthday ever, Sammy."

"Dada!"

"Yes, daddy is very happy."

_Later: At the Party_

It was for adults only and you could tell that by the fact that it was at a club. Not a comedy club…an all-out club. The type of club that women hate for their husbands to go to when they have an argument. Not a strip-club per say, but there were stripper-like people there.

Nick felt uneasy about the idea, but went along with it anyway because it was something his brother had put together. Ryan kept calling him and letting him know how proud of himself he was for setting all this up, so Nick sucked up his attitude and pushed forward.

"Hey, bro, you finally made it!" Ryan said, hugging his brother, "You look lovely tonight, AJ."

"Thank you," she smiled because her husband had told her that constantly all the way to their destination, "I've been told a few times."

"Well, now that the birthday boy is here, we can finally get this party started." Ryan did a weird dance as he walked away, which caused them both to laugh.

"Do you want to dance, eat, or drink?"

"I definitely don't want to drink tonight, so let's just go with food."

That caught AJ off guard. She knew Nick wasn't a drunk or anything, but he always had maybe a drink or two when they were out having fun. "Okay, baby, sure."

They walked over to the table where the food was and got their food before sitting down where their name tags were.

"Hey, Nick, while you're eating, we have a birthday game. You don't have to do anything, it's for the guests."

His brother was all smiles, so how could he disagree, "Sure, let's play."

Ryan called everyone over and they took a seat around the table, "Alright, so basically it's a birthday game that involves a vote to see which guest gets asked questions by everyone. It can get dirty, it can get weird, and you get to ask the person anything."

"Where did you get this game from?"

"Google." Everyone laughed, "So, the objective is to vote for the most awkward or the shyest person so it can be more interesting."

For some reason everyone looked at AJ, "What?"

"I think that means they've voted for you."

She was shocked, "I'm not _awkward._" She was sort of offended that that's how they thought of her, "I'm not shy either."

"AJ, you are the shyest person I've ever met."

"You know what? Fine, I'll do it, but I'm _not _awkward."

Nick poked out his bottom lip and opened his arms for her to come sit on his lap, which she did, "You're not awkward to me, babe." He whispered to her, kissing her shoulder a bit.

"Ryan, this is lame."

"We haven't even started yet, so shut up." he cleared his throat, "I'll start."

"What is Nick's favorite thing about Sammy?"

AJ looked down at him, thinking. That probably had to be the hardest question ever. What did Nick love most about their little girl? "I'm not sure." She thought, "Baby, is it her smile or something?"

"No, it's her little laugh, but that's close." He kissed her gently, getting weird gagging noises from his brother.

It was Ada's turn, "Um, what is Nick's favorite move to do?"

"Like in, or out of the ring?"

Ada's eyes widened, "Ew, that's gross, but I meant inside the ring."

"Oh, uh, your signature move, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so every time you get something right, you have to tell a dirty secret about Nick."

Her mouth dropped, "What?"

"We're all adults here, we can handle it."

She looked back at her husband he seemed all for it. She guessed that this is where her "awkwardness" came in. "Okay, um, something dirty?" she thought long and hard of something that wouldn't leave her blushing like crazy, "Well, Nick likes toys and stuff."

That had to be the weirdest thing she had ever said in her life, 'toys and stuff'. Nick laughed along with all the guys, which made her feel a little uneasy, but she had to act like an adult.

Now it was John's turn, "What is the one regret Nick has about his career?"

For some reason she always looked him right in the eyes when she answered a question, "Wasn't your regret that you were a cheerleader?"

He made a face, "Not really. It wasn't really a regret, it opened a lot of doors for me, but I didn't like it."

"Oh, okay." She felt bad that she didn't know the answers to all these questions, "Sorry, baby."

"It's alright, this is all for fun, calm down and enjoy it, please?" he gave her those eyes and she smiled, "There you go, now have some fun."

Next was Nikki, "What is Nick's favorite thing about you?" she kept the question simple so she could help her friend out.

"Well, I'm kind of perfect…" AJ laughed, pecking Nick on the lips, "Okay, I know this for a fact because you told me this on our honeymoon, so I'm going to go with _my_ smile."

"See, _that's _correct."

"Another dirty thing is that Nick really likes dirty talking, like the entire time. He's such a weirdo."

They laughed and AJ started to feel comfortable and she felt like an adult. The game went on and many laughs were shared between the birthday boy and his wife, and the people at the party.

The later it got, the louder the club got and the more people arrived, so that's when dancing came into play. It was weird because they never really danced to club music; it was always slow and steady.

Nick enjoyed seeing his wife do weird things like trying to fit in with the girls surrounding her that looked like they were about to go up next on a pole or something. It was only when they parted ways and she went to dance with all the women that he saw the real her come out.

The awkwardness had left and she was enjoying herself, which was all he wanted. He wanted her to relax for once, and that's exactly what she was doing.

He'd never seen this side of her. She was laughing and having a good time, which was normal, but the dancing wasn't. He found out something different about her almost every day, which was a good thing. Their relationship was never boring because they were always finding out more.

AJ was having the time of her life. She was surrounded by her girls; her husband was enjoying himself over there with the guys, so everything was perfect.

"AJ, where's Nick?" Celeste asked her, coming up to her with Stephen, who had his arms wrapped around her.

"He's right over…" she pointed in the direction that she saw him in last and she no longer saw him, "I don't know, Cel."

She didn't worry because he was probably in the bathroom or something, but she went looking for him anyway. She walked around and couldn't find him anywhere and that's when she began to worry.

"John!" she yelled over the loud music, "John!"

AJ finally caught his attention, "What's up? Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun, but where's Nick?"

"Oh, he said he needed some air."

She could tell John had been drinking, so she didn't want to ask him anymore questions, "Thanks, John." She walked around more, seeing there was a small balcony area that she hadn't checked. "Nick?"

Nick looked over at her, smiling his best smile, "Hey, babe."

"What are you doing out here? Are you ready to go home?"

"No, no, babe, I'm fine, it just got stuffy in there."

She saw past that excuse and walked closer to him, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, babe, I just came out here to…" he sighed, "I just came to get a breath of fresh air or something."

"Or something?"

"Yeah…"

AJ tilted her head, leaning against the railing that he was leaning on too, "Nick, tell me what's wrong, I might be able to help you."

"You can't."

"At least tell me what's wrong, it's your birthday, baby." A waiter walked by serving free drinks and AJ took two, "Here…"

"I don't want it."

"Nick…"

"The last time I was at this club, I left drunk with some girl that I slept with that night and I woke up in her bed, covered in some weird stuff that I still to this day don't know about."

"What?" AJ was confused.

"I don't want a drink or anything because that only proves that I haven't changed. I don't want my last memory here and tonight to be the same."

"Baby, don't do this on your birthday."

"I'm 37 years old, babe, can you believe it? When you met me, I was 32, young, and probably still a little stupid, but I'm 37 now…I'm old and I'm about to be 40."

"You're not old, baby."

"Says the woman that's only 30." Nick thought about it, "Ew, now I'm going to feel like a pedophile anytime we have sex because I'm going to think about the fact that when I was in high school, you were in like 5th grade."

"Age is just a number, Nick. I was 26 when we started dating and you didn't have a problem with age then, what's the problem now?"

"I don't want to get old. I never got to experience my twenties because I was stupid back then, so I'm just now starting to live a little, you know?"

AJ came closer, handing him one of the drinks in her hand, "You're not getting old, Nicky, I promise, now take this drink so we can toast."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're going to have your first alcoholic beverage?"

"Yeah, I never got a chance to when we had our little get-away, so why not do it on your birthday?"

He smiled, "So, this is considered a shot, okay? You just throw it down, alright?"

"Okay," she grabbed his hand, intertwining their finger. She closed her eyes, taking the shot and having her first taste of alcohol. "Oh, that was…"

Nick laughed, kissing her, "It's okay, babe, you don't have to like it."

"It was good, actually. I don't mean to sound like a drunk or anything, but would you mind if I had another one?"

"As long as you drink them with me, sure."

AJ started walking back inside, dragging him with her, "I wouldn't want to drink with anyone other than you, baby."

He pulled her into his side as they approached the bar, "I love you."

"Nicky, I love you too." she smiled, standing on her tippy-toes to kiss him, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks for not making me feel old."

"The night is young, baby, you still have _plenty_ of time to prove to me that you're not old." AJ bit her lip and winked at him, "I mean, if you want to…"

"Oh, I _really _want to."


	88. See You In The Morning

When they got home, he had spent the entire rest of his night, making his wife happy. She had told him she was a blank canvas and he was the painter.

He didn't understand what that meant until she revealed herself completely unclothed under a fluffy robe. Nick honestly didn't know what to do with her. She had told him that "anything goes tonight" so that meant he could do anything he wanted.

Things they normally wouldn't do or things that she normally wasn't comfortable with. Everything ran through his head all at once, trying to figure out what to do first as she stood there, smiling like crazy.

He didn't push her against a wall (that came later), he didn't pick her up and bring her upstairs immediately, and he didn't gaze at her like he'd never seen her body before. He did the most meaningful thing he could..._he kissed her._

It wasn't just your average kiss. It was the most passionate kiss he could produce. He could tell it caught her off guard a little, but she melted, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back with the same amount of passion.

They laid there together how they did on several occasions. Nick took her hand, kissing it lightly and holding it against his chest. AJ smiled at him, coming a little closer.

"Did you have a good birthday?" She asked, kissing his chest for some reason.

"No," he saw her look up at him with concern, "I loved my birthday, babe."

Her facial expression changed, and she smiled again, "Really?"

"Yes, I loved it."

"What was your favorite part?"

He smirked, "Seeing you naked for the most part of my birthday was amazing."

AJ blushed, wrapping an arm around his torso, "That was your favorite part?"

"Other than you loving me for yet another year of my life, yes, that was my favorite part."

"Nicky..."

She saw how honest he was and she had to tear up at his favorite part of his birthday being her. She had planned all this out, and she had spent a week and a half contemplating on what could top last year, so she was honored.

"Don't say you didn't know that I was going to say that."

She giggled a bit, "I honestly didn't know that's what you were going to say. I didn't know that me doing what I do everyday meant so much to you."

"Of course it does, babe, why wouldn't it?"

"Loving you is natural for me. It doesn't take effort and it doesn't take convincing, it's just already there."

"Exactly, this is why it's been another fantastic year for me."

AJ smiled into a big hug she gave him as she tightened her grip around him. She loved their cuddling and right now was just perfect.

"Sammy comes home tomorrow, right?"

"I'm going to go pick her up from your dad's tomorrow morning."

"I'll go get her, babe, you can rest tomorrow."

"No, baby, I got it, I'll get her."

They always had little bickering matches like this, "Babe, seriously, you're the one that's probably going to be sleepy tomorrow morning, so let me get her."

"Nick, it's fine, I'll get her. We'll be right back, so you won't miss a beat."

"It's not about missing anything; I just want to go get her."

AJ sighed, "Your dad is expecting me, so _I'll_ just go."

"Since when does my dad care who comes to get our daughter?"

"Fine, how about we both go get her? We can hang out with your dad a little, I can make a small breakfast, and then we'll come home?"

Nick smiled, "See, this is why I love you, babe."

"I know, I know, I'm amazing."

_The Next Morning:  
_

"Hey, dad." Nick said with a smile as he walked into his father's home.

"Hello, son, how are you and the Mrs.?"

Nick smirked and looked over at his wife, who had a hard time getting out of bed this morning because she was sore. "We're great. We had a fun night last night with the birthday party—"

"Ms. April, why wasn't I invited?" For some reason his dad loved to call her that, and he had been doing it since they got married, so she never complained.

She just giggled and walked further into the house, seeing Sammy taking a nap on the couch, "How do you get her to sleep? She never wants to sleep when she's at home."

"I'm grandpa, she does anything I say."

"It's something with you Nemeth men that make my baby go to sleep and I don't like it." AJ smiled, looking over at Nick who had sat down on the couch, rubbing Sammy's head. "Was she okay?"

"She slept most of the time, but when she was up, we went to the park, and played around, and she slept with me—"

"Dad, did you almost roll over my baby?"

"Stop calling her a baby. She's two." AJ and Nick at the same time poked out their bottom lips, looking at Sammy. "Really? If you guys want an actual baby, why don't you do what you did last night and have another kid?"

"Dad!"

He smirked, "What? You think I don't know how birthday celebrations go when you're married?"

"Dad..." Nick shook his head, "please, don't."

"I'm just saying, birthday se—"

"Okay, enough!"

AJ just laughed at the father and son moment. She loved to see them like this. They were adorable together and their conversations were always strange.

"I'm going to start breakfast, okay?"

They nodded and she left the room, leaving the two men to talk. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, son," he smirked again, sitting next to his son on the couch, "is it about the post-birthday celebration? Well, let me tell you—"

"No, it's not anything like that."

"What is it then?"

He took a small breath, "What was mom like?"

"What do you mean?"

"What was she like when she wasn't being a mom? When it was just you and her here in this house, what was she like?"

His father thought for a minute, looking at his son every once in a while, "She was the same. She was loving and caring and she always wanted to watch TV with me…especially when I was sick for those few months a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was the same woman you saw. The only difference was when you guys left, I'd get her emotions and how she felt, so I guess that's just what came with our marriage, you know?"

Nick nodded, "When I was going to therapy and—"

"Therapy? What therapy? Did you get hurt again?"

"No, dad, I went to an actual therapist." Nick never had gotten around to telling anyone, "After mom died, I shut down my entire life. I neglected Sammy and AJ and everything was a mess."

"When was this? Why didn't you tell me?"

Nick sighed. It wasn't his intentions to leave his dad out of the loop and by the look on his face that's exactly how he felt. "About three months later I started going to therapy."

"Why would you do something like that, Nicholas? You're better than some stupid therapy."

"It helped, dad. I let out everything that I was holding in—"

His father seemed disturbed by the idea of therapy, "I don't understand this. Your mother's death made you go to therapy?"

"Yes!" He shouted. He hated being questioned too much and his dad was getting irritating.

"Why?"

"It hurt. I'm not an emotional robot like you. I made too many mistakes with mom and..." Nick sighed, "I'm finally to the point where I'm okay with it."

"Okay with it?"

"It always bothered me that Sammy and any of my future kids wouldn't be able to see or spend time with mom, you know?"

His dad narrowed his eyes at him, noticing AJ standing at the kitchen door, smiling at them. "Son, do you really want more kids?" His father snickered, "You were never the children-loving type."

"A wife can change your mind about a lot of things, especially mine. She has those eyes that make you want to do anything she wants you to."

"Really?"

"It's annoying sometimes when I realize that two minutes ago I was telling her that I wasn't going to do something, and then I look down and I'm doing it."

AJ smiled and winked at his dad, "So, son, what you're saying is, if AJ wanted six kids, you'd have six kids?"

Nick hated to say it, but his wife had a hold on him, "Most likely, yeah."

"Do you really want more kids?"

"Yeah, I do. Sammy isn't enough for me. I loved seeing her grow into this little muffin and I wouldn't trade that experience for the world."

"Would you ever stop wrestling if it meant being with your wife and kids?"

That was an easy question, but for some reason he didn't answer immediately. He reflected on his career and how much he loved wrestling, how much he had accomplished, and how much his wife and kid had impacted his career.

"Of course, I would do anything for them."

His dad smiled, "You've really changed, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last time you sat down on this couch and had a one-on-one conversation with me, you had a hangover and you smelled like you had been sleeping in a garbage can."

"Dad, I've been solid for at least 9 years."

"I know, but it's nice to see it for myself and witness you being a man...for once."

Nick nudged his dad, laughing until he saw AJ standing there, "Oh, hey, babe, breakfast ready?"

"Yeah, I just made all the plates."

They got up, leaving Sammy on the couch to finish sleeping peacefully. As Nick was walking into the kitchen, AJ stopped him, turning his face down for a small kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Everyone sat down around the table and started devouring the food and giving AJ compliments on how good the food was.

"Ms. April, whatever you're doing with my son, keep it up. He's doing really well in my book."

She blushed, playing around with the fork in her hand, "Thank you."

"Seriously, you're a fantastic wife and mother and an even better daughter-in-law, and I'm grateful to have you. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have my little baby."

"Uh, dad, I kind of helped with that process." AJ slapped his arm and gave him a look, "What? I'm just saying that it takes two to tango."

"When will I get another grand baby, Ms. April? Or do I have to wait for Aubrey and Ryan to finally have a baby?"

AJ tilted her lips to the side and looked over at Nick who was eating the last of his pancake. She looked back at his dad and smiled wide, "Since it takes two to tango, I'll have to talk to Nick and we'll figure something out."

"I'm ready when you are, babe."

_That Night:_

They were lying in bed, and for some reason Sammy was laying between them with her thumb in her mouth. Nick rubbed her back and AJ played with her small hands. Yes, Sammy was two, but she was still tiny, just like her mom.

"Nicky," she said quietly, "do you really want more kids?"

"Yeah, of course, babe."

"I'm just asking because of the conversation we were having with your dad this morning. I started to think maybe having a baby, next year or so, wouldn't be too bad."

Nick took a moment, "That sounds great, babe. So we'll start trying in a year, or you'll have the baby in a year?"

"We can start trying in a year so it doesn't have to be so rushed, you know?"

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense, and by the time that comes around, I can be easier on my work days so I can be around more."

"Baby, your work schedule when I was pregnant with Sammy was fine; you shouldn't have to change too much."

Nick sighed and got out the bed, taking Sammy with him and went to go put her in her own bed. He came back with his facial expression completely changed. He looked sort of lost.

"Is everything okay, baby?" AJ became concerned, inching over to her husband who was getting comfortable in bed again.

"Am I here enough for you and Sammy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I here enough to support you guys?"

"Baby, of course you are." He still looked lost and she became uncomfortable and worried. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know," his voice go low, "two kids is a lot to handle by yourself, and I won't be here, and—"

"What are you talking about? Do you not trust me enough to take care of our kids while you're not here?"

"No, babe, not at all. I'm just saying that you know how much being a father means to me, and lately I've been feeling like I haven't been here enough for the family I have, so why have another baby?"

"Nick, you just completely contradicted yourself." She became serious, "First, you're saying you want to have a baby next year and now you're saying you're not here enough to raise our child. What's up with you? What's really going on?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't want to neglect my growing family. If I'm not here enough already, why bring another baby into the picture and you'll be stuck with him or her?"

"_Stuck?_ I wouldn't be _stuck_ with our baby, Nick. You might be _stuck_, but I will never be _stuck_ with our baby."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes it is." She sighed, "It's okay to say that right now you don't want a baby, Nick, that's fine. But don't lie to me and say that you do and get me excited." AJ became a little angry, "You got me all excited over here thinking that we were on the same page, but really you're just sitting in the shadows trying to convince yourself that another baby is what you want."

"Babe—"

"It's fine, Nick, I get it." She quickly wiped her face before any tears could fall, "So all the things you told your dad earlier...you didn't mean it?"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, and it was a very special moment for me, but now that I know it wasn't real, I can just forget about this whole baby situation, right?"

Nick wasn't telling her something. He wasn't being completely honest and it was all because of something he dad had shown and told him earlier.

"Babe, listen—"

"Just go to bed, Nick, I'll see you in the morning."


	89. Rampage

"I don't know what to do!" AJ cried, pulling her knees up to her chest.

She sat in Stephanie McMahon's office, who over time had become a good friend since she managed superstars and Stephanie basically ran the WWE.

"What exactly happen, AJ?"

"He told me he didn't want another baby and then," she kept getting chocked up on her words as the tears poured down her face, "he said he's not home enough and..." She was overwhelmed by tears and Stephanie gave her a sympathetic look.

"Nick's just concerned about you-"

"Why would he be concerned about me?! I'm fine! I can take care of your baby if that's what he's worried about!"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. All I'm saying is, he doesn't want to burden you with another baby if he's not going to be here to raise him or her."

AJ stayed silent for a bit as she sat in the chair across from Stephanie. She watched her write down different things and take a few notes as she thought about her husband and this whole baby situation.

"The first baby is the easiest," she added, "after that, running around for two or more kids gets really stressful and maybe he's being a good husband and doesn't want to put you through that, especially if you'll be alone."

"But I won't be alone, Steph. He's acting as though I don't have a job and I'm never going to be with him."

"You'll have to stop working again, remember?"

She sighed, but soon got a bright idea, "I got it!" She smiled wide and left the office without even saying goodbye because she knew she'd see her again tonight. "Nick!" She called down the hallway, asking people if they had seen him.

Once someone finally pointed down the hallway and she saw him, she ran as quickly as she could over to him, interrupting his conversation with Mike, "Baby, guess what!"

"What?"

"I have the perfect plan!"

"Wh

at plan?"

She took a deep breath, "I was thinking about this whole baby situation and I was starting to agree with you because two kids is a lot and we'd both be working, but we won't be! You know Vince will make me stop working and then Sammy and I can travel with you and I can be there for her full time and when the new baby finally comes, Vince gives you more time off, so you can be with us more often! It took me a long time to figure this out, but it could work, and we can have our second baby just like we wanted, and everything will be how it's supposed to!"

She grinned wide at him and Nick honestly didn't know what to say, "Babe...that's..."

"You don't like my plan, do you?" She stepped back, bumping into Mike, "Sorry," she stepped back even further and bumped into a tech guy carrying a load full of papers, "I'm so sorry!"

"Mrs. Nemeth, it's okay, no worries."

For some reason she started to tear up. This just wasn't her day. After her and Nick's little argument last night, she had been on edge about everything. Nothing was going right for her today.

"Are you sure? I can help you reorganize-"

"No, it's completely fine."

He smiled and walked away, only to leave AJ to turn back around to Nick and Mike, who were just standing there staring at her.

"Babe, are you okay?"

She was about to burst into a fit of tears, so she began to breath heavily, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to go." she swung around to leave, but knocked into Ada, who had a steaming cup of coffee in her hand, which spilled all over her business suit. "Oh my God!"

"AJ-"

"Just..." She looked back once at her husband who hadn't moved, "Just leave me alone."

AJ sped away from the three of them, running as fast as she could so no one could see the tears streaming down her face. This was the second time she was crying today and she didn't like it.

She ran into the women's locker room, running into Celeste, "Whoa, AJ, what's wrong?"

"I'm a mess!"

"I have some leggings you can wear," she dug through her bag and got them out, "go change."

"I need a shirt!"

"Hey, stop crying, okay? I'll get everything for you." Celeste pulled her into a sisterly hug, "It'll be okay, I'm going to go buy you a shirt and everything will be fine."

AJ nodded, letting go of the hug and taking the leggings so she could change. Celeste left to go buy her a wrestling shirt and when she came back, she was looking strange.

"So, they were sold out of Nick's shirt, so I got you John's."

She didn't see a problem with it, "That's fine, I'll wear anything to get out of this stuff right now." She finished changing, calming down a little once she was in dry clothes.

"I have a match right now, so stay in here until I get back and we can talk about whatever was making you cry, alright?"

AJ nodded and Celeste left, and she remembered she had to go get Sammy from John in the men's locker room. She jogged there and burst in the door like she was supposed to be in there and all the guys covered themselves up in a hurry.

"Oh, please, don't act like I haven't seen one before." She snickered a little to herself as she approached John, who was sitting in a chair with Sammy on his lap, "Hi, Sammy!"

John sat her down and she immediately walked over to her mom, only to have her pick her up and swing her around in the air, "She wasn't too bad, she just wanted to run around and go through everyone's stuff."

Sammy giggled, "Mama!"

"Yes?"

"Dada!"

AJ turned around and saw Nick standing there, "Sammy, mommy doesn't want to see daddy right now."

"Daddy?" Sammy was confused at the new vocabulary word.

"Yes, dada is daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sammy."

"Daddy!" She screamed, causing the entire locker room to look at them.

"Be quiet." AJ said in a stern voice before turning back to John, "Thank you for watching her John, good luck on your match later."

"I see you're a fan of mine."

She laughed as she looked down at her shirt, "I had a little accident a couple minutes ago, so..."

"It's alright, I knew you'd choose me over Nick someday."

They laughed and AJ turned back around to see her husband still standing there, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is, babe, you know we need to talk. We've been weird since last night and I'm not okay with us just walking around not talking."

He was using that loving and caring voice and she hated herself for almost giving in, "Nick, not now, okay? I just...I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Why not?"

"We're in the middle of a locker room, Nick. I don't think that's where we sit down and talk about our marital issues."

"We're having marital issues?" He raised an eyebrow at her, "Since when?"

"Since..." she hated to sound cliché, but this was true, "Since you stopped caring."

"What?"

"Let's talk about it later, okay?" She tried to give him a small smile, "I'll see you back at the hotel."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Sure."

Nick wasn't happy with waiting until they got back to the hotel, but he let his wife walk out of the locker room anyway. She was upset about something, he could see that from a mile away, but he wasn't sure exactly what she was talking about when she said he didn't care anymore.

Was she thinking he didn't care about her feelings? Or their relationship? Or their marriage overall? Or Sammy? What was she talking about?"

He stood there and got lost in his own train of thoughts until John snapped him out of it, "Dude, what was all that about?"

"I don't even know."

"Don't you think you should go and ask her?"

"She said she wanted to talk about it when we got back to the hotel."

John rolled his eyes, "Nick what's wrong with you? You know that means she really wants to talk about it now, she just didn't want to do in front of the entire locker room."

"Really?"

"Are you being serious right now? Since when aren't you in touch with how your wife feels?"

Nick was puzzled. Ever since he "talk" with his dad, everything was different. His wife was mad at him, his best friend was now mad at him, and he had no clue what to do.

"I know how she feels—"

"Then go talk to her." Nick didn't budge, "Seriously, what's your problem?"

"_Son, do you really want more children?"_

_Nick smiled, "Of course, I do."_

_His dad cleared his throat, "I don't think you should have another baby anytime soon, son."_

"_Dad, I love you, but that's not really your decision to make."_

"_I'm just trying to help you."_

"_You're telling me not to expand my family, dad, that's not helping me at all."_

_His dad sighed, "Before your mother died, she told me to tell you something."_

"_You just now want to tell me something she said long time ago?"_

"_I wasn't going to tell you unless you ended up wanting another kid. I thought Sammy was it for you, but obviously not."_

"_What did she say?"_

"_She said it was in your best interest not to have another baby because of work. She was always worried that if you had another baby, your marriage would fall apart, and you and AJ wouldn't make it."_

_Nick was completely confused, "What?"_

"_You know how much your mother loved Sammy, so she was looking out for the child in the situation. She wanted you and AJ to last so that Sammy could grow up in a good home."_

"_She's fine, dad."_

"_I know she is, but your mother—"_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_I want you to just think about it. Over the past two years, I've seen my little Samantha grow up to be such a beautiful little girl, and I'd hate to see her world come crashing down because her parents wanted to have another baby."_

"_What?"_

_His dad sat back even further onto the couch, "I don't know, maybe your mother and I are wrong. Maybe you guys are ready for another baby. I'm just telling you that now isn't the time."_

_Nick looked over at his sleeping daughter on the couch next to him and he sighed. He loved Sammy with everything inside of him and he'd hate for his dad to be right about this whole baby situation._

_Maybe it was okay to wait just a little bit longer? A year or so wouldn't hurt…_

"Your dad told you that?" John asked with a shocked face.

"Yeah, and then he went on a rant about how my life would be if AJ and I didn't make it and all that crap."

"Wow," John didn't know what to say, "Nick, you can't let what your dad said effect whether or not you and your wife pursue having another child."

"What if my dad is right though?"

"What if he isn't?" John nudged Nick's arm and gave him a half smiled, "Wasn't your dad the one to tell you that it was too early to propose to AJ? Wasn't he also the one to tell you that you should have waited to have Sammy? Your dad is the one who has disputed everything that has changed you into a better person…what does that tell you?"

"He was wrong…"

"Exactly, so what do you think you should go do right now?"

"Apologize?"

John fully smiled, "You're so smart."

Nick rolled his eyes and got up from the bench he was sitting on the locker room, "I'll see you later."

"Good luck."

He left the locker room and had his mind set on apologizing to his wife. He let his father get into his head, and he shouldn't have, so he was completely at fault.

He was about to approach the women's locker room door, but Nikki, Ada, and Celeste opened it and came running towards him with frantic faces, "Nick, have you seen AJ?!"

"No, I was just about to come and talk to her—"

"She left! She took Sammy and she left!"

He became worried, "What are you talking about?"

"She was screaming and throwing stuff around and then she stormed out with Sammy! We've been looking for her for the past twenty minutes, but we can't find her!"

His breathing quickened, "Why was she so upset?"

"Something about you and a baby, but that's not the point, Nick! She was on a mission to destroy everything she saw and she left with your _daughter!_"

**Whoa…what's going on with AJ? Hope you guys liked this chapter and if haven't already, go read the 'Hi Readers' chapter 3. It's a small update on everything going on, so go check that out. Thanks for reading!**


	90. Don't Do This

Nick ran as fast as could back to the hotel. It wasn't that far and they had walked to the arena, so he knew AJ was running away on foot. She had their daughter and she wasn't in the best state of mind from what he had heard, so he was panicking.

"Sir, have you seen my wife?" Nick asked the front deskman at their hotel. "She was the small woman with me when we checked in."

"Oh, she ran through here about ten minutes ago with that cute little daughter of yours."

Nick didn't have time for the compliments on how adorable his child was, "Which way did she go?"

"To the elevator." He pointed over to the set of elevators and Nick rushed away, pressing the 'up' button about a million times.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket as he waited, "Stephen!"

"_Dude, why are you screaming in my ear?"_

"Your hotel room is on the same floor as mine, right?"

"_Yeah—"_

"Go to my room and get Sammy and hurry!"

Stephen obviously didn't hear the urgency in voice, _"What? Why?"_

Nick groaned, stepping into the elevator, "Go to my hotel room and ask AJ can you keep Sammy for a little bit, okay? I promise I'll explain everything later, just hurry!"

"_I'm already at the door, I'm getting her now."_

He hung up, resting his head on the elevator wall. His breathing was uneven because he didn't know what he was going into when he opened the hotel room door. What was she upset about?

He reached his floor and went to his room door, sliding the key in and out of the slot, basically slamming the door open. He saw the room exactly how they left it this morning, but he didn't see nor did he hear his wife.

"AJ?" Nick still didn't see her, but he heard her moving around in the bathroom, "AJ?"

He finally saw her and she looked a mess. She had mascara running down her face, she had tear stains, and she looked like she had been ripping at her clothes, "Nick, leave me alone."

"AJ—"

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, causing Nick to become concerned.

"AJ—"

"Leave me the hell alone!" she kept screaming, "Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

"What's wrong?!"

AJ ran past him, back into the actual room, going over to the dresser where there was a glass frame, "Leave me alone!"

"Talk to me, AJ, what's wrong?!"

She screamed to the top of her lungs, throwing the glass frame off of the dresser, breaking it into a million pieces, "I hate you!"

"What?"

"If I was pregnant now would you make me abort our child, Nick?! Is that what you're saying?!"

**Whoa…**

Where did that even come from? He would never do that to her, why would she think that? "No, AJ, what—"

"Should I do it myself?! Should I trip and fall down a flight of stairs so you don't have to deal with our baby?!" she began to cry, but he didn't come any closer to her, "What happened to you?! You used to want kids with me! What happened?!"

"Nothing has changed—"

"Shut up!" AJ plopped down onto the carpet, right where she was standing, and Nick almost had a heart attack because she had just sat down in a big pile of glass. She didn't budge though, she just cried into her knees.

"Babe, get up…" he tried to sound calm, but his voice was shaky as she sat there, rocking back and forth.

"I-I-I'm not supposed to be here, Nick!" she yelled at him, changing the subject randomly, "I'm not supposed to be alive right now!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't even care!"

"Of course—"

"No, you don't. You don't care about me anymore, Nick! You don't care about our marriage and you don't care about how I feel! It's all about you now! It's all about work!"

"What are you talking about?"

She just continued to cry, slowly backing herself away from him, "I want another baby, Nick! I want that moment again! You're being selfish!"

"I'm not being selfish, I just—"

AJ stood up, hitting him as hard as he could, "Stop lying to me!"

"Calm down and just listen to me!"

"No! I don't want to hear anything you have to say! You don't care about our marriage anymore, Nick, and that hurts!"

"I care about our marriage!"

She stormed back into the bathroom, going over to his small luggage, opening it and pulling out a small comb, "You love this stupid comb more than me!"

"No—"

"This stupid cologne means more to you than me!" she threw the cologne down onto the bathroom floor and it shattered, spilling the contents and glass everywhere.

"AJ, what the hell are you doing?!"

"This stupid shampoo and conditioner means more to you than me!" she unscrewed the top, squirting out all the contents in the plastic bottles, crying through the entire process.

"You need to stop!" he finally walked over to her, noticing she didn't have on shoes, so she was stepping all through the glass that had shattered on the floor. "AJ—"

"I will never mean more to you than this stupid stuff!"

"You already do!"

"You used to care about me, Nick! You used to hold me and make me feel better, but now you just stand there and act like I'm not even your wife!"

"You mean the world to me, AJ, don't say that!"

"Today you stood there and let me make an ass of myself! You just _stood _there!"

"What did you want me to do?!"

"Do _something! _Don't just stand there like I'm some lunatic that you happened to marry!"

He sighed and took the plastic bottle away from her, setting it behind him on the counter, "You're acting pretty crazy right now!"

"See! You don't care!"

"How is that—"

"You would never say that about me! If I was crying, you'd hold me and ask me what's wrong and we'd talk about it, but—"

"I'm trying to talk to you now, but you won't listen to me!"

"Because you don't care! Whatever I say isn't going to matter to you, so why should I even waste my breath?!"

"I care about you so much, AJ."

"Why don't you show me anymore?! Why do I have to pry it out of you?!"

Nick was baffled. All of this because he said he didn't think having a baby now was smart? She wanted a baby that much?

"You don't have to do that, babe, just talk to me."

She straightened up and folded her arms over her chest, "When was the last time we had sex?"

Nick being Nick, he smirked unconsciously, "I'm pretty sure it was about two days ago when I had the most amazing birthday ever."

"Besides your birthday, when was the last time we had sex?"

"Oh," he was stuck. He thought about it and nothing came to mind, "Uh, I'm not sure."

"Exactly! You don't even remember the last time, Nick!"

"I don't keep a calendar of every time, AJ, that's kind of weird."

"Not a calendar, Nick, but a range. I want you to be able to tell me last week, or the day before I went grocery shopping, or something! Don't stand here and tell me you're not sure!"

He sighed and actually began to think. The more and more he thought about it, the more and more shocked he was. He had to dig far back into his memory bank for this one.

"It was right before I got my concussion, right?"

That felt like it was ages ago, "Yeah…that's the last time."

"AJ—"

"That's when you stopped caring. That's when I got mad at you for not telling me about your concussion. That's when everything went downhill for us."

"No, no, no, don't say that, babe, we're fine."

"We're not fine!"

"Yes, we are! Stop making a problem out of nothing!"

She groaned and threw herself down onto the ground, in yet another pile of glass. Nick didn't understand how she was comfortable down there, but he pushed some glass aside with his shoe and sat down next to her.

"I want you to be that guy sometimes, Nick. I want you to overdo it sometimes just so I know that you care. I want us to be in public and I have to push you away from me because you're too close. I want us to be a little cliché sometimes…and we _used_ to be…but we're not now and that scares me."

"Babe…" he sighed and leaned against the wall next to them, "I care about you a lot, okay? Why do you doubt that?"

"Before I…before I met you, I had to fend for myself. I was alone and the only person I could depend on was myself. I don't want to go back to that, Nick. I love being with you and our daughter and our friends, and…I'm dependent on you now. If we didn't work out—"

"Don't say that…"

"It's an option—"

"No, it's not—"

"It could happen—"

"**It won't."**

AJ got quiet and rested her head back onto her knees, trying to drown out all the sound around her. She wasn't in the best place mentally right now and she just wanted the world to go away…including her husband.

Too much of her past was rushing through her head at once and she felt like shutting down, "I don't want to be here anymore, Nick…I wasn't even supposed to be here."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "AJ…"

"Nick, my parents didn't want me." She turned her head towards him, but kept her head rested on her knees, "My parents only wanted two kids...so they tried to get rid of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I got in trouble one night about my grades and my mom got so mad that she told me some really hurtful things." AJ squeezed a few tears out of her eyes, "She told me that when she was pregnant with me, she made an appointment to get an abortion, but she was too late. She was forced to have me and because they got money to take care of me, they kept me for the checks."

Nick was appalled. He knew her family was screwed up, but never did he think they were _that _screwed up. He moved closer to her, only to have her scoot away, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"It hurts…it's an old wound that I don't like to talk about."

"I should know about these type of things though, AJ."

"What could you do? Could you make my mom take it back? Would you run and go choke my dad again? What could you have done, Nick? It was better to just keep it to myself."

Nick didn't like the memory of what he had done to her father, but he did it for a good reason. "I could have helped…"

"No…you couldn't have done anything."

It was silent for a few seconds before Nick looked over at his wife and analyzed her, "All of this because of a baby? If a baby is what you want—"

"I want another baby so I can prove to myself I _**belong**_ here, Nick. I want to show my kids that they deserve a chance to live and that I would never do anything to harm them." She closed her eyes and just let the tears build up in her eyes, "I want a better life for them. I want them to know that mommy and daddy wouldn't ever do anything that my parents did to me."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"I didn't want you to."

Her lip quivered and Nick felt his heart slowly dying. He couldn't stand seeing her cry, especially over something he could have fixed a long time ago. He ran his eyes over her once and noticed two dark spots on her leg.

"What's that on your leg?" She had changed into some jeans since she had been from the arena, and on each leg there was a dark red spot, "What is it?"

"Nothing—"

"Is that _blood_?" he no longer cared about the glass surrounding her, he just moved closer, pulling her legs down from her chest, seeing that the dark spots were bigger than they seemed, "AJ, what did you do?"

She suddenly got scared and looked down, but he quickly made her pick her head back up and look him straight in the face. His eyes were piercing right through her and it was hard to keep her composure, "It's nothing—"

"Is that your blood or someone else's?"

"It's…it's—"

"AJ…" his voice was stern, "Whose blood is it?"

"It's mine," she said softly, trying to get her legs out of his grip, but he just held on tighter, "Nick—"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing—"

"April Jeanette Nemeth, tell me what you did before I find out for myself." This time his voice was scary-stern and she didn't like it. It made her feel small, and now she was forced to tell him.

She didn't want to tell him though. She was too ashamed to actually tell him what she had done, so she showed him.

AJ lifted herself slightly off the glass and got her jeans from around her waist, down to her legs. She let a few tears fall before she inched her jeans down, all the way to where his hands were rested on her legs.

He gasped and she felt her heart rush, "AJ…_no_."

"Nick—"

"_No, no, no, no, no, no_…" he was speechless, "_no, no, no, no…you can't be doing this to yourself."_

"I'm sorry…"

"Why would you do this?"

"I felt alone." She couldn't even look him in the eyes, "You weren't here…you don't understand, Nick…you're all I have. If you're not here, I have nothing, so when I felt like you didn't care anymore…I resorted to this."

"You can't harm yourself like this, AJ."

"_I can't help it."_


	91. More Than Anything

"Nick!" She screamed, "Nick, please!" He held her tight, sprinting to the nearest hospital he could find. "Nick, please! Don't take me!"

She hadn't stopped crying from when she was in the hotel room and she revealed her cuts on her leg. Nick went ballistic trying to find the nearest hospital for her to go to.

The cuts weren't deep at all, but she had done it so much to where it made one big gash on each of her legs.

"I promise I won't do it again, just please don't take me to the hospital!" She cried onto his shoulder as she wiggled out of his grip on her and her feet finally hit the ground, "Please, baby, I promise!"

"AJ, you can't do this to yourself! You can't harm yourself like this!"

"I know, I know, but please, baby, I'm fine!"

He just stared at her, looking down at the two dark spots that remained on her jeans, "AJ...we need to go to the hospital. I need to know if something is wrong with you."

"What do you mean?" She sniffled, "I can still walk, I can still-"

"You could get an infection from that open wound, AJ."

"Stop calling me that!" She pulled her long sleeves down over her hands and turned away from him, "Why are you acting like I'm not your wife?"

"I don't know who you are right now, AJ…this isn't something you would do."

That killed her on the inside, "Should I just go away?"

"We have a daughter, you can't just _leave_."

Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. If they didn't have a daughter he would have just let her leave. If they didn't have a daughter he'd let her out of his life.

"I don't like doctors-"

"I'll be there, alright?" He focused on her and how she kept sniffling, "I'm not leaving you like this."

"Like this? So if I wasn't like this you'd just leave?" Her voice was so high pitched and filled with tears that he barely understood her. "Nick, you've never made me feel worse about myself."

"I didn't mean to."

"You know...I wonder the same thing about you now that we're standing here in the middle of a sidewalk. I wonder who you are now, Nick. I want to know where my husband went because this isn't him!"

"I'm still me."

"How can you be so calm and so monotone in a situation like this? I could have _killed_ myself back there in that hotel room and you don't even care! All you want to know is if I have an infection..." She sniffled again and looked across the street at the hospital, "Let's get this over with, so you can hurry up and leave me after."

She walked across the street, not paying attention to the cars speeding down the street. She didn't look both ways; she just crossed the street as if she was the only one on the planet.

Nick approached the front desk, "I'd like to see a doctor, it's sort of an emergency."

"Sort of?"

"My wife has two big gashes on her leg and I want to make sure there's no infection or anything."

"Sure," she smiled at him and they followed her to a small room. "Give her about five to ten minutes, she'll be here shortly."

"Thank you."

AJ sat on the table that was in the room and Nick sat down in the chair that was across from the table. He sighed and put his head down into his hands.

AJ pulled her phone out of her pocket, trying to find a small task to do while they were waiting on the doctor. She went to her contacts and scrolled through, finally reaching Celeste's number. She pressed her name and soon her best friend answered, "Hey."

_"Hey, what's up? Is everything okay? We're worried about you."_

"I'm fine, I guess." She wiped a few tears with the sleeve of her shirt, "Is Sammy with you?"

_"Yeah, she's right here."_ AJ heard her baby in the background, _"Do you want to talk to her?"_

"Yes, please." She laid out on the table and faced the wall, which meant her back was to her husband, "Hi, Sammy."

_"Mommy!"  
_

"Hi, baby girl, what are you doing?"

_"Auntie!"_

"You're playing with Auntie Cel and Uncle Stephen?"

_"Yes!"  
_

The sound of her baby's voice was magical and the tears sprouted to her eyes again. She curled herself into a ball with her knees to her chest, "That's great, baby."

_"Daddy?"_

"He's busy, but we'll be back to get you tomorrow morning, alright?"

_"Sammy scared, mommy."  
_

It was always fun to listen to Sammy try and put together little sentences, "Why are you scared?"

_"Mommy and daddy leave Sammy."  
_

The flood gates opened, but she laughed a little, "We didn't leave you Sammy, we're coming back."

_"Mommy, promise?"_

"I promise, baby girl." AJ smiled to herself and sniffled, "I love you."

_"I love you too, mommy!"  
_

She was always so excited with the simplest things. AJ could just imagine her little self bouncing around the hotel room on the phone.

She heard the phone being passed and Celeste was back on the phone, _"AJ?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Are you sure you're okay?"_

The concern in her best friend's voice warmed her heart. She just wished her husband showed the same type of concern...

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nick's here with me, so I guess I'm okay."

_"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
_

"Yeah, I love you Cel, bye."

She hung up the phone and kept her knees pulled up to her chest. She guessed this was an advantage of being so small...you could fit or fold into almost any space.

"Hello," AJ heard a squeaky voice enter the room, so she found the strength to move out of her position and sit up and face the doctor. "I'm Dr. Honey, I know it's a funny name, but it's sweet, right?" She laughed to herself as she placed her clipboard down. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I cut myself...and, uh..." She covered her mouth slightly with her sleeve, "My husband doesn't want me to get an infection or anything, so he brought me here."

"Let me see the cut."

AJ got off the table and pulled down her pants, showing the doctor her small wounds, "I didn't mean to let it go this far, but-"

"Why did you do it?"

This wasn't really something she was comfortable talking to a stranger about, "Um..."

"There's a specialist here on the third floor you could talk to if you don't want to talk to me." She gave AJ a half smile, "You don't need to do this to yourself, alright?"

"I've been told..."

"Do you want to talk to him? This could easily be resolved if you talk to someone."

"The person I want to talk to doesn't really want to listen." She glanced at her husband, who was still sitting in the chair across from her, but now he was actually looking up, and he heard her comment.

"Where do you live?"

"Phoenix."

"Do you have someone there you can talk to?"

"I guess." AJ told her, just to make her stop asking so many questions.

"By the looks of it, you don't have an infection, but I'm going to give you a cream to put on it every couple hours so you won't get one, alright?"

"Sure," Dr. Honey got the cream out of a drawer and handed it to her, "thank you."

"Also, take a hot bath tonight before you put on the cream, alright?" AJ nodded, "Make sure you get some help, okay? There's nothing wrong with this."

AJ smiled at her and pulled her pants up, leaving the room without even acknowledging her husband, "Ma'am is everything okay?"

She looked over and saw that it was the receptionist at the front desk that Nick talked to, "Yes, thank you."

"Have a good night."

"You too." She saw Nick exiting the room that she had just left, so she left the hospital and started walking back to the hotel. She could see the hotel from the hospital entrance, so that's the way she started to walk.

It was cold outside, so she held herself, not even looking back to see if her husband was okay or not. Her heart was shattered right now and he didn't seem to want to fix it, so she wasn't going to care either.

She got to the hotel and felt much better when she walked in and the warm hotel air hit her skin. She let out a sigh as she walked towards the elevator and it opened almost immediately and a lot of people exited.

There was something that caught her attention though. There was a family of four that walked out of the elevator and the parents were smiling like crazy, trying to run after their kids. She noticed almost immediately that the mother was pregnant and she watched closely as she waddled after her kids.

"Charlotte, you know better than to hit your brother, you better apologize!" She told her small daughter, and AJ sort of laughed as she backed into the elevator.

"Sorry, brother." She said to her brother and they embraced in a big hug, "I love you, brother."

That was the last she heard of their conversation because the elevator doors closed. She pressed the button that had a four on it and that's where she got off. She didn't even notice that her husband was in the elevator with her. It wasn't until she pulled out her key that she noticed him standing behind her, waiting to get into the hotel room.

They went in and AJ was immediately greeted with the glass she had shattered from the frame. It just laid there and she hated the memory of this day.

She walked past it, rushing to the bathroom, where she was greeted by yet another pile of glass that she had shattered. She choked on a few tears as she went over to the tub and started the hot water.

She left the bathroom, going over to her suitcase and taking out everything she needed before heading back into the bathroom and Nick followed.

She knew he wasn't going to say anything to her; he just came in there to brush his teeth before he went to bed. She undressed, getting into the hot water and sitting there in a familiar position...her knees pulled right up to her chest.

Nick turned around and left the bathroom, leaving his wife to cry into her knees..._alone_.

What happened to him? Since when wasn't he there for her? If as little as a tear fell down her face, he'd act like the world had just ended...what happened to that Nick?

What if he didn't love her anymore? What if he really was going to leave her? What if...?

A ripple in the hot water caught her attention and she lifted her head to see her husband sneaking his way into the tub with her.

He sat down next to her, immediately pulling her hair into a messy bun so her hair wouldn't get even wetter. He noticed...he knew to put her hair up...

After he finished putting her hair up, he just stared at her with those crystal blue eyes. She didn't know whether she should look away or not, so she didn't. She just stared right back at him, seeing if she could find anything deep inside of him.

Before he got his hands wet, he reached behind her head and got a couple tissues, wiping her face from all the tears.

What surprised her was when he put a tissue over her nose, "Blow..."

A small giggle escaped her lips, but she blew her nose. He laughed a little too because he was making a small joke. He was treating her like Sammy, wiping her tears and blowing her nose like she was a small child.

"Nicky...I'm sorry." She choked it out, but it came out good enough for him to understand.

"Don't apologize for me not being here for you..."

She looked him in the eyes again, "What do you mean?"

"If you had felt important to me, you wouldn't have done any of this." He started to get a little angry, "I did this to you and-"

"Hey, hey, no, Nick, don't beat yourself up for me being stupid."

"I was stupid too."

"We were _both_ stupid, okay?" She gave him a small smile, "We both did a lot of things we didn't mean to and it resulted in us...here."

"In a bathtub?"

"I guess." This time a real smile shined through all the emotions she felt at the moment, "I'm sorry for tonight. I did all of this out of anger and sadness that you didn't care about me anymore...which I know isn't completely true."

"It's not true _at all_." He grabbed her hand under the water and intertwined their fingers, "It's really bad to say this, but you mean more to me than Sammy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, babe. You're the one that gave me Sammy, so you mean so much more. Sammy is my little muffin, but she's nothing like my snuggle muffin."

"Baby..." She hadn't heard that nickname in forever, "thank you...for caring."

"Just because your parents said they didn't want you doesn't mean that I don't want you." He smiled and squeezed her hand a bit, "I want every inch of you." He kissed her shoulder, "I love you, April Jeanette Nemeth."

"I love you more, Nicholas Theodore Nemeth."

"I doubt that."

She rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows that I love you more, Nick. I freaking cut myself because I love you too damn much."

He raised an eyebrow and brought his left arm out of the water, reminding her of the various deep cuts he had once had on his arm.

"Baby, I completely forgot about-"

"It's okay, babe...I think it's safe to say that we both love each other...more than anything?"

"More than anything, baby..._always._"


	92. Me Wihtout You?

**A/N: Hey, guys! Make sure after you read this chapter, you go to my profile page and vote on the poll I have going! Hope you enjoy, and leave a review if you want…love ya!**

They weren't here because they wanted to be here, they were here because their friends had convinced them to go. Nick was sort of used to the idea of therapy, but his wife wasn't, so she was a little antsy about the entire thing.

Every since that night in the hotel room, they had been distant. For a minute everything seemed okay, but when they got out of that bathtub and went to bed, AJ slept her on her side, and Nick slept on his.

You'd think that their conversation in the tub would have fixed everything and they would see past the faults of each other, but no, it sort of only made it worse.

Nick sighed as they waited silently in a room where their "marriage counselor" would soon meet them in. He rolled his eyes occasionally when he'd looked around the room and see pictures of happy couples on the wall. It seemed like forever since him and his wife had been happy.

Suddenly a female walked in, slim, kind of tall, and she had a bright smile on her face. She sat down on the lounge chair that sat across from them and she just kept smiling, "It's so nice to finally meet the two of you!"

She stuck out her hand, but neither of them responded. They just sat there eyeing her.

"I sense some tension in the room..."

Nick just rolled his eyes for about the hundredth time in the last five minutes, "Can we just get this over with, please?"

"Sure," she cleared her throat and shuffled through some paper in her lap, soon pulling out a tablet and a pen, "so what's the status of your relationship right now?"

Neither of them said anything, they just stared at her. Dr. Shelby narrowed her eyes at them and noticed them sitting on two different sides of the couch.

"I'm just going to assume that you two aren't in the best place right now."

Still...they didn't say anything.

"Seriously, I know that something has to be wrong here, or you wouldn't be here in the first place, so just start talking."

AJ shuffled around on the couch a little and looked down at her lap for a second before looking back up at Dr. Shelby. "What do you want to know?"

Dr. Shelby smiled at her, "Good, you're talking now...tell me what you think is wrong with your marriage."

"I don't think anything is wrong with it-"

"She's lying." Nick blurted out. Everyone turned to him, "Let me break it down to you, alright?" he cleared his throat, "About three months ago, I got a concussion from my job and I didn't tell her about it. She got mad, she left the house, I convinced her to come back, she barely talked to me, but over time it finally got better. She's never really let go of that, she lies and says she has, but she brings it up in every argument we have, but whatevs. We haven't been romantic lately, and about a week ago, she spazzed out in our hotel room and cut herself, which in turn made me have to take her to the hospital, which in turn basically made us stop talking. We only talk when it has to do with our daughter, other than that, it's like we're strangers sleeping in the same bed."

Dr. Shelby processed what he said and turned to AJ, "Do you agree with what he just said?"

"No."

"What do you think the problem is then?"

"He's not himself anymore. He's not romantic, or spontaneous, or random anymore. He's a couch potato type of husband now and I'm not used to that. It's like he doesn't care about us or our marriage anymore."

"We've talked about this before, AJ."

She turned towards him, "I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Dr. Shelby!"

"Why are you yelling at me?!"

"You're annoying me and we haven't even been in this session for ten minutes!"

"If you're going to get mad about something, at least be mad about something relevant!"

"It was three months ago!"

Dr. Shelby intervened, "AJ, are you still angry about his concussion?"

She huffed, "Of course I am! How could he not tell me?! I'm his wife! Ever since his concussion, he's seemed to have forgotten that he's _married_!"

"I didn't forget!"

"You obviously don't care enough about me to tell me about a serious concussion!"

He rolled his eyes at her, "Stop saying that!"

"Tell me I'm wrong then!" she yelled at him, "Tell me that I'm wrong and that I'm just imagining things then, Nick!"

"What-"

"What married man do you know hides things like that from his wife?! Is it just me or is that just a little strange or inconsiderate that my loyal and faithful husband didn't tell me that he got a concussion?!"

It was silent for a bit, but Dr. Shelby spoke up, "Nick, why didn't you tell her?"

"I didn't want to tell her over the phone. I had to stop working for two months and I forgot two days of my life, and I'll never get those two days back...that's not something I wanted to tell her over the phone."

"I had to find out from twitter and the stupid WWE website, Nick! That's not a good feeling when the entire world knew about your concussion before me."

She looked hurt and Nick sighed, "I've told you a hundred times that I'm sorry."

"You could have been seriously hurt and I wouldn't that's known. I don't care if it's over the phone, or not, I need to know."

"Okay, okay...I understand."

Dr. Shelby smiled, "Was that hard? All you guys have to do is talk it out and soon a resolution can be found."

"We don't talk...that's the problem. We don't talk until we get angry, and a resolution can't be found if we're yelling at each other."

"What was the last thing you guys argued about? What pushed you guys over the edge?"

They thought for a bit and AJ spoke up first, "We argued about him not caring about me anymore."

"Why do you think that?"

"He's not affectionate anymore and we're not romantic anymore and he doesn't look at me the same anymore. I feel like a stepchild and not his wife."

"Nick..." Dr. Shelby turned her attention to him.

"I honestly don't see where she gets this whole idea from. It's so obvious that she means the world to me, so I truly don't understand what more she wants from me."

"I want you to be there for me how you used to-"

"We're together every single day out of the week!"

"Not physically! I want you there for me mentally, Nick! I want to know that if I spill coffee on myself, you'll help me wipe myself off and not just stand there how you did last time!"

"Oh...my...god." he put his head in his hands and signed heavily, "I can't win with her."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you noticed that I never complain about us? I never tell you what you should do better or what I don't like about you, but you always seem to find every little thing that's wrong with me."

"Tell me what you want me to change then, Nick, nobody's stopping you."

"Fine," he sat up straight, "stop nagging me, stop shutting me out every time you have a problem that you think I don't care about. Stop bringing up old arguments into our new arguments, stop using that cute look on me to get what you want..."

AJ was appalled, "Are you done?"

"Actually, no, I'm not." he turned towards her on the couch, "Let me see you naked every once in a while. You wonder why I don't remember our last time, well do something about it. You can't say that it's me because you know I'm ready anywhere at any time, but it's always you that holds back."

"Nick-"

"If you really think about it, _**you're**_ the problem, AJ. You're the one that has these random mood swings and that's what always starts an argument. I had to sit there in a bathroom and watch you cry yourself into a state of mind that I can't get you out of! How do you think that makes me feel? You put me into these weird situations that you want me to get you out of, but I have no clue how to fix you!"

AJ was stunned...she didn't know he felt this way. She didn't know that he was trying, but he had no clue what do next. She didn't know...she didn't _realize_.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a failure to you, Nick." she quickly wiped a tear that fell down her face, "I'm sorry that I'm not what you wanted."

"Don't even go there..."

"What? It's true! I'll never be the woman that you've always dreamed of being with. I'm not blonde with big boobs and a big butt. I don't Botox my face and I haven't had plastic surgery and that's everything you want in a girl, so I'm sorry that I just don't make the cut."

Nick turned towards Dr. Shelby, "Do you see what she does? Do you see what I have to deal with? She has so many freaking bottled up insecurities and she blames them on me." he glanced over at his wife for a second, "I tell her every single day that I want her just because she's _her_. I don't want the big boobs and the plastic surgery if it's not _her_. I don't want any of that because I didn't fall in love with that woman."

"Who did you fall in love with then, Nick?" Dr. Shelby asked.

"I fell in love with the woman that knew she was beautiful just the way she was, but she loved to hear me say it all the time. I fell in love with the woman that giggled and laughed all the time, not because something was funny, but because she was happy. It honestly bothers me that no matter what I do, or say, or feel, she's never happy with me anymore...she's just not happy."

It went silent again and everyone felt the huge emotional strain on their relationship. Deep feelings had been revealed and no one really knew what to say anymore...other than Dr. Shelby.

"I want the two of you to try something for me, alright?" they both looked at her, "I want the two of you to go two full weeks with any communication...no calls, no text messages, and you can't see each other."

"What?"

"I want the two of you to go two full weeks without each other and see how you feel about it."

For a few seconds they were both uneasy about the entire thing, but if it was going to help, then sure...

"What about our daughter? We have to take care of her still."

"For one week, AJ, you'll have your daughter and for one week, you'll have her, but have a friend transport her between the two of you. You guys aren't allowed to see each other at all."

"That's going to be hard considering we both work for the same company and-"

"I'm sure you guys will find a way to make it work, but I mean it, no communication at all...is that clear?"


End file.
